Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart
by VGJoker2015
Summary: A world that punishes you for doing the right thing is a messed up one. And now, wrongfully labeled criminal Akira Kurusu has chosen to fight against it as the rebellious leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves. Not only does he manage to steal and change the hearts of rotten criminals. He just so happens to be sly enough to steal the heart of the most beautiful girl in Japan.
1. Shot 1: Her in the Rain

**Author's Note:** K'yo! What's up everybody?! That's right! I'm tackling another Persona couple. Yes, I know I'm not done with True Protector, but believe me. I will get to that.

One thing before we start: I wanna share my personal top 5 waifus for Persona 5.

5\. Haru Okumura: Under that super sweet and innocent personality is a pure sadist. Glad I'm not on the receiving end of that.

4: Makoto Nijima: Hey, hey, hey! HEY! Don't you look at my words like that! I know, I know! She's a super smart, and a badass fighter, and her Persona's a motorcycle, and she follows you around and shit n crap n junk n thing! I know all that! But honestly, she seems really... overrated to me! I think she's cool, plus she's voiced by one my favorite voice actors, but I seriously don't why everyone loves her so much. Maybe there's something I'm missing? Aw, who cares?

3: Sadayo Kawakami: She's voiced by the woman who voiced Yukari, she works as a maid, she works herself to the bone, we save her from a shitty situation, she's a very giving lover, **and**... she's super hot! So, what's the issue? ... She's my mid-twenty year old homeroom teacher. -.-

2: Futuba Sakura: AWWWW! XD A video game and anime hacker inkling-looking geek who clings to you so closely! All this greatness packed into one tiny 15-year old bespectacled headphone wearing cinnamon roll! I **love** her... as a baby sister.

1: ... It's in the description.

She's a victim of a having a nasty label placed on her, has great compassion for others in need, she treasures her bonds with friends, she loves to eat despite being a magazine model, she has an incredible endgame resolve, **and**... she looks like someone a bad boy would date. Ann Takamaki is my P5 waifu! She and Akira are so much in common that I couldn't see him being with anyone else. (Maybe that's why I can't see what everyone sees in Makoto.)

Anyway, this fic is probably the shortest one I've done so far. I've made enough chapters ahead of time to hopefully be able to update the story on a constant weekly basis. Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

 **Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 1: Her in the Rain**

* * *

 _Oh, c'mon! You've gotta be kidding me!_

Pure frustration filled his head as Akira Kurusu ran for cover from the sudden downpour on his way to his new school. He dashes over to a store, seeing the dry spot under the awning. He shakes his hair dry, takes of his glasses, and drys them on his uniform jacket, looking up at the cloudy grey sky.

"Tch! Damn that sour-ass old man…" he grumbles. "Didn't even bother to tell me it was gonna rain today…"

 **xxx**

Constant frustration was now a daily exercise for Akira ever since the incident. You'd think saving a woman from being raped by a drunk would earn you some praise. Not in this case.

Since then, it's been one messed up thing after another. The drunk who fell over and busted his head pressed charges against Akira, somehow he was found guilty, and he was expelled from school since he now has a wrongly given criminal record, which will ruin any chance of him getting into a decent college or start a good career.

In order to continue his education as much as possible, he's been forced to transfer to Shujin Academy in Tokyo and serve out his one year probation. And it doesn't help when you're a country boy moving into Japan's most lively city and living in the attic of the rundown cafe owned by a grouchy old man who treats you like crap.

Long story short, he did the right thing only to have society wrongly and severely punish him for it.

 **xxx**

Akira checks his phone to check the time, hoping he can wait long enough to let it pass, but still have time to make it to school on time. To his surprise, the weird app that showed up on his phone two days ago, which he's deleted three times now, has appeared yet again.

"And now, **you're** back…" he sighs. "God… can April get any worse?"

Before he has the chance to delete it again, Akira notices a hooded figure join him under the awning. He notices the red leggings under the plaid skirt and the Shujin uniform jacket being worn over a white varsity hoodie with a four leaf clover on the hood.

When the person takes off their hood, Akira flinches when a spray of rain hits his face. He quickly wipes his face and turns back to them… and the sight almost made his heart stop.

The bushiest twintails he's ever seen, hair of flowing shimmering ash gold… and the eyes. He's heard of people having eyes that weren't black, but this is the very first time he's ever seen one of them… and they were a stunning sky blue.

 _Is this girl… real?_

Akira stares at the mystery girl, who is oblivious to his presence, as she stares at the sky. After a few seconds of his gazing, the girl finally notices and turns to him. Not completely sure what to do, he settles for the standard.

"Um… H-Hi…" he stutters with a wave. She responds with a simple smile and turns back to the street. He just kept his eyes on her, unable to tear them away from her. He didn't know how he got stuck with her in the rain and didn't care. He was just enjoying the view.

The moment passes when a white car stops in front of them. The front passenger seat door window rolls down and the driver leans forward, looking towards the girl.

"Good morning!" he calls out. "You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." The girl smiles and strolls up to the car.

"Um, sure. Thank you," she says. Akira looks at the man.

 _Ride to school? Is he a Shujin teacher?_ The driver looks at him as the girl gets in the car.

"Do **you** need a lift too?" As much as an easy ride to his new school would help him, Akira felt several warning bells go off in his head. He smiles and waves his hand.

"N-Nah. I'm fine." As the driver rolls the window back up, Akira notices the girl's pained frown on her face. As the car zooms off, he can't help but wonder what could've possibly caused that pretty face to frown.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	2. Shot 2: Ann and Shiho

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 2: Ann and Shiho**

* * *

Basic list of all the insane crap Akira's gone through recently:

\- Meet fellow wrongly labeled troublemaker Shujin student, Ryuji Sakamoto

\- Wandered into a creepy castle that was supposed to be Shujin Academy

\- Almost killed by a demon "king" that's supposed to the true nature of Shujin's Gold Medalist PE teacher, Suguru Kamoshida

\- Awakened to the power of Persona to kill Shadows

\- Met Morgana, a weird cat creature that says it's not a cat

\- Escaped weird castle, but ended up getting yelled at by Sojiro for being half a day late to school

\- Ridiculed by other students for his criminal record that they somehow found out about and given the nickname, "Kira (Killer) Akira"

\- Investigated the weird castle with Ryuji and Morgana to discover that Kamoshida's a physically abusive, sexual harassing asshole who thinks of the school as his castle where he can do whatever he wants, which is why the school turns into a castle in the cognitive world of the Metaverse

\- Witnessed Ryuji awaken to his Persona

\- Began crusade to expose Kamoshida's crimes

… And he was supposed to stay out of trouble.

 **xxx**

Even with all the effort they put into gathering evidence, Akira and Ryuji couldn't secure anything good to use against Kamoshida. Mainly because the other students were reluctant to even look at them because of their labels.

That's when Morgana, who was ticked off at them for ditching him the last time that were in Kamoshida's Castle, put a solution on the table: Sneak into the world of his desires, a.k.a. his Palace, and steal his Treasure, the core of his distorted thoughts. If they steal it, his desires will vanish, Kamoshida's heart will change, and the weight of his crimes will be so overwhelming, he'll have no choice but to confess it all to everyone. Plus, no one will even know what they did.

However, there's a big risk. If they steal the core of his desires, there's a chance his mind will shut down, which can potentiality lead to his death. The two "troublemakers" are hesitant since none of the crimes he's committed are worthy of death and actually killing someone is way too big of a deal.

After Morgana leaves to give them time to think, Akira decides to head straight home before Sojiro reads him Riot Act again.

 **xxx**

As Akira walks through Shibuya Station Square to transfer lines…

"Would you give it a rest?! I-I told you I'm not feeling up to it!" Akira stops and sees Ann Takamaki, the girl he met on his first day of school, arguing with someone on the phone.

Ann's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?! That's not what you promised!" she shouts. "And you call yourself a teacher?!" Akira obviously knew who she was talking to.

"This has **nothing** to do with Shiho! Ah…!" Ann freezes up at the sound of other line being cut off. Her face floods with despair as she curls up into a ball on the ground.

"... Shiho's… starting position…" Seeing the sight of her in pain, Akira follows his mantra without hesitation: When you see people suffering, you step in. He walks up to her and kneels down.

"Um… E-Excuse me..." Ann turns her head and jumps back up when she sees him.

"Huh?! Wait, were you listening?!" she asks. Akira jumps up.

"Wha- N-No! I-I mean, not on purpose! I-I was just walking by and I heard-" Ann glares at him.

"Haven't you ever heard privacy?!" Akira scratches his head.

"Uh… my bad…" Ann looks down and shakes her head.

"No. I was out of line… Sorry…" Ann rubs her eyes, then looks at him.

"S-So… how much did you hear?" she asks. Akira scratches his cheek with his finger.

"Just um… something about a friend?" Ann looks down again.

"Shiho…" Akira leans in to see her face, but she shakes her head again.

"I-It's nothing at all… N-nothing…" She wipes her tears away and runs off.

Time seems to slow as Akira watches her dash into the Underground Walkway, thinking of Kamoshida's cognition of her: Slutty and all over him like some puppy dog, much like the rumors at school say she is. Then he remembers her frown from when she got in his car. She's obviously being used, she's being labeled for it, and it's Kamoshida's doing. Not only could this be a potential lead… but he can't leave just leave her alone.

Akira nods to himself and dashes after her.

"Hey, Takamaki! Wait up!"

 **xxx**

Ann stops at the bottom of the stairs to rub her eyes and breathe to keep herself from breaking. But…

"Takamaki?!" Ann turns back and sees Akira chasing her down. She starts making a break for stairs going down. Akira reaches out to her, rushing through the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" He reaches the stairs and sees Ann running to the right, but with the sea of people flooding the walkway, he'll eventually lose her. He quickly jumps on top of the escalator, slides down to the bottom, and jumps off, sticking the landing. Considering what he's been doing recently, such simple parkour was child's play to him.

His rushes to the right, only to be met by another sea of people. He refuses to panic and just starts scanning the area.

 _She sticks out like a thousand fireworks going off at once at night,_ he thinks. _Even in crowd like this, she can't… There!_

Akira spots her standing near a support beam with her back to him and the rushing crowd subsides on cue to let him through. He walks over to her and stops just a few feet away from her.

"Y'know," he calls out to her. "You kinda stand out too much to be able to hide." She just stands there for a moment, then Akira's instincts tell him to get ready to dodge. That's how he was able to avoid the eraser and pencil she angrily threw at him. He waves his hands at her.

"Hey! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Calm down!"

"Stop following me!" she shouts. "Just leave me alone!" The way she was glaring at him would drive almost anyone away. Not him, though. He just put on his determined face.

"Sorry, but I can't do that!" Ann starts backing away from him as he cautiously walks towards her. Pressing her for answers this way didn't seem like the best idea to him, but it's all he could think of. After all, he practiced a little with Shadows that he backed into a corner. This was similar, in a way.

 _Okay. Right now if she was a Shadow, her nature would be irritable. So, the best course of action should be to show aggression. But only a little. I'm not turning to turn her into a Persona… Alright, let's try setting it up first._

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You look upset."

"Probably cuz you're stalking me, you creep!"

 _Now for the aggression._

"You know that's not what I meant!" Akira barks with a serious look on his face as if he were bad cop. "The damn phone call. What was it about?" Ann finds herself with her back to a wall. She looks away from him, feeling herself about crumble.

"I-I told you! I-It's nothing!"

 _Don't go full force all at once or she might attack you._ _Increase the pressure at a slow and steady pace._

Akira starts taking it one step at a time.

"That's not what your body said when it curled up into a ball," he points out.

"N-No…" He takes another step.

"That's not what your voice said when it trembled."

"S-Stop it…" Another step.

"That's not what your eyes said when they leaked." Ann covers her heart and tries to calm her breathing as he takes one more step. Any closer would be dangerous.

 _Defenses are almost down. Now, full power final shot!_

"There's no point hiding something so obvious. I **know** something's wrong." A quiet moment passes as Ann's lips begin to quiver.

"W-Why?" she stutters. "Why do… keep worrying about me?" It was at that point that the dam finally broke. She slides down the wall and starts bawling a river. Akira stands there for a moment to give her some breathing room, which is the right move considering how hard he pushed her.

 _Crap… Maybe my offense was a little too rough._

After about a minute or two, he kneels down and offers her a tissue. She takes it and cleans her face.

"I just want to talk," he says. "Let's go somewhere safe." Ann looks at him and sighs.

"What the heck? I really don't get you." Akira smirks at her, then grabs her bag and her wrist.

"You don't have to."

 **xxx**

Akira basically dragged Ann to Big Bang Burger. He requested a table and asked for water for the both of them. He sat across from her and waited for her to calm down.

After a few minutes of silence, all she does is shoot a dirty look at him and turn her head.

"I don't have anything to talk about with you," she says in a cold tone. "It was just an argument…"

"... With Kamoshida?" Akira added as if he was finishing her sentence. She glances at him, sighs, rests her head on her left arm, and makes zigzags on her napkin with her index finger.

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" she starts. "About me and Mr. Kamoshida? Everyone says we're "getting it on"... But… that's so not true…" Akira figured as much. Having had one forced upon him recently, he knows a false brand when he sees one.

"That was him on the other line…" She continued. "When he first got to Shujin, I thought he was just messing around... but he just got more and more pushy... I avoided giving him my number for the longest time…" She angrily grabs her napkin.

"He was telling me to go to his place tonight… You know what it means…" Akira grunts in disgust, knowing exactly she's talking about.

"If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend as a regular on the team… I've been telling myself I've doing this for Shiho's sake… But I can't take it anymore…"

 _So that's the story behind his cognition of her,_ Akira thinks. _In exchange for securing Suzui's spot on his female volleyball team, Takamaki has to become... his trophy._

"I've had enough of this! I hate him!" Ann's cries recaptured Akira's attention.

"But still, Shiho's my best friend… She's all I have left in that sorry excuse for a school! Tell me… what should I do?" Not only could he not give her a clear answer, but the sound of her sobs made Akira's stomach turn. All he did was look away and grip his pants in frustration.

Ann wipes her tears away.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" she sobs. "It's not your problem…" Akira looks back at her with a determined look on his face.

 _Maybe it is_ , he thinks. Ann takes a sip of her water and sighs.

"What… What am I saying?" she sniffs. "I barely even talked to you before." Akira rubs the back of his neck in guilt.

"Sorry… for butting in…" Ann shakes her head.

"No… it's all my fault." She rubs her eyes again and chuckles a little.

"You're so weird," she says. "Usually everyone just ignores me." She looks at him and slightly tilts her head.

"Are you really a bad person as the rumor says? ... You just don't seem like it." Akira couldn't help but smirk at her. Looks like he's found another person who doesn't believe the Kira Akira lie swarming around him.

"Trust me. I'm bad to the bone," he chuckles. Ann snickers a little.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" she asks.

"Well seeing that it worked… Yeah." Ann smiles at him in sympathy.

"Kinda had a feeling those were all exaggerations… You seemed lonely… Like you you didn't belong anywhere…" Ann closes her eyes.

"We're the same in that regard… Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you…" Ann looks down at her glass and grips it with both hands.

"Is there really no way for me to help Shiho?" she grimaces. "I wish he'd just change his mind… Like forget about me and… everything…" Akira pondered her words.

 _Change his mind?_ he thought. _No… How about his_ _ **heart**_ _?_

Ann lays back on the booth.

"As if something like that could ever happen," she laughs. Akira takes a deep breath and smiles at her.

"Not true. It could happen." Ann looks at him, surprised by his answer, then chuckles.

"I wasn't asking for serious response." Ann takes a deep breath.

"But, I do feel a little better now. I'm gonna head home." Ann grabs her bag and her water and stands up.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay? I'll find a way to convince Mr. Kamoshida." Ann looks away for a second, then looks back at him.

"Hey… Kurusu-kun, right?" Akira nods.

"Don't wear it out," he says.

"Well… thanks." Before she leaves, Akira calls out to her.

"Uh, hey!" Ann stops and turns to him.

"Um… since we're in the same boat and all…" Akira pushes up his glasses before continuing.

"If you ever need someone to talk to… my door's always open. I mean besides Ryuji, I got no one else to talk to, so..." Ann giggles and nods.

"Y'know… I think I'll take you up on that, someday. See ya!" Ann proceeds to exit the restaurant with a slightly better mood.

All alone at the table, Akira looks down at his glass in thought.

"A change in him can happen, huh?" he says to himself. He takes a deep breath and nods, knowing what he has to do.

"No… To hell with the risks… It won't happen... unless I **make it happen.** "

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	3. Shot 3: How to Bulk Your Heart

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 3: How to Bulk your Heart**

* * *

As the Shujin school bell rings, Akira stretches out his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Aaand another day of being a criminal at school, done!" he yawns. All the suspicious stares and gossiping whispers about "Kira Akira" going around the school couldn't even come close to bringing this "bad boy's" mood down after accomplishing a great deed.

 **xxx**

Shujin Physical Education teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, was a fiend among the worst type of fiends. The list of his heinous crimes would shock anyone. Physically and verbally abusing the members of his volleyball team, destroying the school's track team after Ryuj Sakamoto, their star runner, stood up to him, resulting in him breaking his leg in "self-defense" and plastering him with an assault crime, sentencing students to expulsion for simply looking at him the wrong way, sexually harassing female students, making countless advices towards Ann Takamaki, which got her labeled as his "bitch", **and** raping her best friend, Shiho Suzui, who was put into a coma after her failed suicide attempt the night after, for denying him of the pleasure him ravaging her maidenhood. He did all these horrible things while that proud, smug, disgusting smile on his face. All this being allowed by the everyone at school. By teachers and students, because his title as an Olympic Gold Medalist made the school popular, and by volleyball members and parents, because his recommendation for university's apparently meant more than their well being.

Mr. Kamoshida was a despicable, foul, self-centered, unholy demon drunk with a serious case of uncontrollable lust beyond any hope of redemption or salvation. And thanks to Akira and his small band of Phantom Thieves, the utter bastard is locked up behind bars where scum like him belongs. After being wronged by a corrupt adult without good reason, bringing judgment down a stain on the Earth like him felt overwhelmingly fulfilling.

And what better way to solidify his accomplishment, as well as celebrate Shiho's recovery from her coma, than with luxurious food. Luckily for him, the Treasure the Phantom Thieves stole turned into a gold medal that sold for thirty thousand yen, enough to pay for an hour of all-you-can-eat food at a restaurant in the Wilton Hotel (Ann's suggestion). Despite her and Ryuji serving him and Morgana a plate of mashed up beans, fried bananas, preserved eggs, and more beans which looked like prison food, making it a slap in the face, it was the best time he's had in Tokyo so far. In fact, it was one of the best moments of his whole life. The Phantom Thieves organization official forming definitely helped. From now on, he'll be working as a thief in the dark to reform society, one heart at a time.

Even if he knows he's supposed to stay out of trouble, he knew this was going to be fun.

 **xxx**

As he is moving out of his desk, he hears Ann mumbling to herself. It was easy for him to pick up the concern in her voice. Some of the words, he couldn't make out. She eventually notices him.

"Oh hey!" she says. "You headin' home?" Akira tilts his head.

"You alright, Ann?" he asks. "Ya look a little distant." Ann scratches her head.

"Well um…" Ann wanders off a lit, cover her mouth with one of her pigtails.

"What should I do…?" she whispers. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least ask… No, but then…" Akira hears Morgana whispering from inside his bag.

"Lady Ann seems a little depressed." Akira nods and leans in.

"Shujin to Ann. Do you read me?" Ann waves his hand at him.

"U-Um… Never mind! It's nothing!" Concern shows on Akira's face, remember the last time she said "It's nothing" when it ended up being a big something.

"I'm fine, seriously!" she says. "Besides, I wouldn't wanna trouble you…" Akira shakes his head.

"Oh no. It's no trouble at all. I told you I'm free to talk whenever, didn't I?" Ann's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, then she smiles.

"...Are you sure? You're so reliable." Ann gets out of her seat.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad talking to you about this stuff." Akira chuckles and pushes his glasses up.

"Diner. My treat."

"Okay!" Morgana pops his head out.

"Hey, ya mind dropping me off at Shibuya Station? I'm gonna go for a walk." Akira nods.

"Yeah. No problem."

 **xxx**

Ann and Akira sit at a booth inside the diner and order coffee and the Nostalgic Steak.

"Hey, um… Akira?" Ann starts. "There's something I want to talk to you about… It's Shiho." Akira leans in.

"Oh yeah, how's she doin'?" he asks.

"She's… okay. Doing better, at least. I actually went to see her in the hospital the other day." Ann suddenly frowns.

"She… she said she was sorry. Sorry for not telling me about Kamoshida… about all the things he was doing to her…" She shakes her head.

"But it was **my** fault too. I didn't realize how much trouble she was in… I wasn't there for her… So, I apologized too." Akira nods.

"That's good... Y'know, I don't really know her that well, but I can tell she's really strong." Ann giggles.

"Isn't she? Shiho really is a great girl. I'm glad I finally got to tell her everything I couldn't bring myself to say before." Akira scratches his head.

"Funny thing. Before I saw you at the station, I ran into her in the hallway. She told me not to let rumors bother me and that her best friend was going through the same thing." Ann's giggle turns into a laugh.

"Ahaha! Really? That is **so** like her." She looks down at her coffee.

"Hey… remember when Kamoshida threatened to take her off the team if I didn't sleep with him?" Akira groans in disgust.

"I try not to cuz every time I do, I get the urge to throw up." Ann hangs head and frowns.

"Well, I only agreed to it so that I wouldn't ruin her dreams… But now that I think about it, he never would have put her on the bench and cost his team games. I seriously should've dared him to try and take her starting spot… But in the end, maybe I just didn't believe in her ability." Akira wanted to tell her not to blame herself, but in the back of his mind, he knew that a person learning from their mistake makes them stronger.

"You… might have a point there," he sighs, not wanting to bring her spirits low. Ann hangs her head.

"I knew it… I'm so stupid. All of this happened because of how weak I am… That's why I believed Kamoshida's authority outweighed Shiho's ability to earn her starting spot." Akira spoke up, not being able to stand her gloom anymore.

"B-But making mistakes is all part of being human, y'know?!" he nervously laughs. "And since **I'm** human, that means I'm stupid too! I'm a total stupid moron!" Ann looks at him with widened eyes as he continues to laughs.

 _You_ _ **are**_ _, Akira Kurusu,_ he thinks. _You **truly** are. _ Ann starts laughing out loud and covering her stomach.

" _Ahahahaha!_ Is that supposed to be a joke?!" Akira blushes as pushes his glasses up.

"Well seeing that it worked, yeah!" Ann rubs her eyes and smiles at him.

"Thanks. I needed that." Akira nods and Ann looks up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Akira? Do you remember the last time I talked to you like this? When I got a phone call from Kamoshida… and cried." Akira hangs his head and frowns.

"I remember like it was yesterday," he mumbles. His heart stung recalling her crying face.

"I felt so alone…" Ann continues. " Scared, even… But because you were there for me, I decided not to go." Ann smirks at him.

"I was little surprised at how pushy you were about it… but I see now you just wanted to help… I don't think I said it properly before… Thanks." Akira scratches his head.

"Thinking back, I'm surprised how pushy and aggressive I was too. I honestly think that's the pushiest I've ever been in my life… But still… I couldn't just ignore you." Akira gives her sincere smile.

"Never abandoning someone in need is my personal mantra. And now that we're friends, I'll do my damnedest to make sure you don't cry like that again." Ann's eyes widen and she giggles.

"You're so kind, Akira." Ann frowns again.

"Back then, people used to call me all sorts of names… "Prissy bitch", "Kamoshida's girl"... I got tired of it pretty quickly." She shakes her head.

"But to tell you the truth, someday I wanna be able to take labels like that in stride." Ann looks at Akira and points to her heart.

"Hey um… Personas are the power of the heart, right? That means if my heart gets stronger, Carmen will too." Akira crosses his arms and nods.

"Basically."

 _That's what the creepy old man and the angry twin wardens in my head told me._

"So… I want to strengthen my heart," Ann declares. "And I want to use that strength to help the people around me. I hope we can save people in trouble, just like we did when we changed Kamoshida's heart." There's the side of Ann Takamaki Akira admires: The Ann that is determined to protect and help those in need. The resonance to the resolve he shows can't be ignored and it's why he already considers her his greatest friend.

Ann lays back on her seat.

"Though honestly… I don't even know what "strong" is. But I'll find the answer, I promise." Akira leans forward with a smile.

"Well, how about we find it together?" Ann smiles from ear to ear.

"Really?! Thanks! I feel a like I'm little stronger already!" she giggles. "I guess that doesn't really count though, huh?" Ann nods with determination.

"Well, I'll be relying on you. Let's train together and make our hearts **super** strong!" Akira chuckles as he fist pumps.

"We'll be so strong, Mona won't be able to brag anymore!" Ann comes to a realization and shoots a narrow eyed look at Akira.

"Which reminds me: It is **totally** not fair that you can use more than one Persona!" Akira smirks at her.

"Well, it definitely helps when I'm saving your ass," he says in a high and mighty tone.

"Oh shuddup!" Akira's signature mischievous snicker escapes his mouth. Ann can't help but smile, even though he was teasing her. She hasn't has this much fun with someone since she was with Shiho and the guy is so supposed to be a devious troublemaker. Sure, he has a lot of sass to him, but he's actually a great guy deep down.

Ann looks down and crosses her arms in thought.

"A strong heart… Hmmm…" She snaps her fingers.

"How about this: I won't get any refills on fountain drinks!" Akira shoots a dumbfounded look at her.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! I mean, they're free, so not getting any would mean you have a strong heart!" Akira's face is basically shouting "Are you serious?" at this point.

"... Is that not right?" Ann asks. Akira glares at her and shakes his head.

"Dude, **hell** **no!** That's just pointless willpower!" Akira pinches the bridge of his nose and groans.

 _Looks like we got a_ _ **looong**_ _way to go..._

* * *

 **Target Hit**


	4. Shot 4: Your True Strength

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 4: Your True Strength**

* * *

Over the course of the past two and half months between Palace infiltration and Mementos ventures, the sass master Akira has been helping his magazine model friend find the answer to strengthening her heart. An admirable goal to reach for…

But all of her methods of reaching it have been **way** off. She comes up with stuff like having Akira insult her to not letting her eat much, which Akira bluntly points out that it's all pointless willpower. This ordeal truly is taking a long time.

However, it's not without its eventful moments. Ann opened to Akira about her past life with her big name fashion designer parents, who are currently abroad. She talked about how her first model job was as a sub for one of their events in Finland, how it was hard making friends in one place only to leave and start at the next, and how she only sees her parents for half a year or less now.

There was also an encounter with Ann's model rival, Mika, who comes off as sweet and friendly, but is really cold and manipulative.

So again, this ordeal is not without its events.

 **xxx**

Today, Ann brought Akira to the Central Street diner in Shibuya to talk. However, Akira sensed a little uneasiness coming from her as they were taking their seats. Was she still mad about what happened with Mika? That's the most likely cause, but he feels like it's something else.

Ann was the first to speak up.

"So I talked with Shiho about what happened with Mika at the photoshoot," she said. "And you know what she did? Laughed! She couldn't stop talking about how tough Mika sounded." Akira smiles.

"Ya don't say?" he chuckles.

"Honestly though… it was kinda refreshing. I'm not even mad anymore. I guess you just need someone to laugh at you if you want to feel better. I mean, they always say laughter's the best medicine, right? I've seen the truth of that saying firsthand." Ann smirks at Akira.

"As certain bad boy shows me that all the time." Akira crosses his eyes and pushes on his cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," he says with a deadpan tone. Ann laughs out loud.

"Ahahahaha! What are you?! A grade schooler?!" Akira chuckles, happy to hear the sound of her laughing, like he always is.

"But anyway," Ann continues. "Even though I'm trying to strengthen my heart… Shiho's the real strong one here." Akira leans forward.

"What brought this on?" Ann hangs her head with a pained look on her face.

"I… I went to one of her rehab sessions the other day…" she mumbles. "She said she wanted me to be there… So I went without thinking much of it, but it ended up being... pretty overwhelming…" And so, Akira discovers the source of Ann's uneasiness.

"I… I hate to even ask this," he says. "But… she was in pain, wasn't she?" Ann didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yeah, it was a lot tougher than I'd ever imagined… **God,** it was horrible. She was dripping with sweat, teeth clenched… It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was in a lot of pain." Ann's hands ball up into fists and her eyes start turning red.

"Apparently… she can't even move her feet. She said it feels like her legs are filled with sand… But she just… dragged them along… even though they were swollen with blood…" She covers her mouth and shuts her eyes as tears start streaming down her face.

"Every single step she took… I just wanted to scream at her to stop…!" The sight of her crying face crushed Akira's heart, just like the first time. But all he could do right now was listen.

"Ann…" It took Ann a second to calm down enough to continue.

"...By the time it was all over, she was in tears…" she sniffs. "It was really tough on her… she wanted to give up… And that's why she asked me to come… To keep her motivated… The whole time she was complaining about things in ways she normally never would… But even with that… she finished her session…" Ann starts rubbing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself down, shaking the whole time. Akira hands her a napkin and she wipes her face with it.

"S-Sorry… I… I don't know why I'm crying… I didn't have to go through that… Is it because I'm weak…?" Akira shakes his head.

"Not even. It's because you're kind." Ann chuckles through her tears.

"You're wrong." He shakes his head again, this time with a serious look on his face.

"Don't give me that bullshit. That's **exactly** why you're crying… When you see someone you care about suffering, you get the urge to cry." Akira looks down with a sad look on his face.

"Just like me right now… I can't stand seeing you like this." Ann stares at Akira and smiles through her tears.

"Akira… You're seriously the sweetest guy, y'know that?" She wipes the rest of her tears away and sighs.

"You know, even through all that pain, I thought Shiho was so cool… beautiful even… Despite her complaining, she still tried incredibly hard…" Ann nods to herself.

"I think I get it now… Strength is more than just not getting fazed by things… it's the power to fight through adversity…" Ann turns her attention back to Akira.

"So I was thinking, and um… what can I do to help Shiho?" Akira didn't need to think about his answer at all.

"That's simple: Show her your own strength." Ann's eyes widen.

" **My** strength?" Akira smiles and points to her chest.

"The strength that I **know** you have deep down in your heart. You wouldn't have a Persona if that wasn't true." Ann closes her eyes for a moment, then nods.

"Yeah. I'll do just that. I'll give it my all!"

"Now **that's** more like it!" Ann sighs as she smiles and stares at her friend, who came to her aid **again.**

 _There you go again, making me feel better,_ she thinks. _No fair_.

"H-Hey," Akira stutters. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Ann shakes her head and brushes her right twintail.

"Y'know Akira… Being with you really helps me see things clearly. Like, what I should do and the true meaning of strength. Honestly, I think you're the strongest guy I know… Maybe even person." Akira blushes as he pushes his glasses.

"C-C'mon. D-Don't tell me that. You're making me feel self conscious." Ann leans in.

"Hey, tell me. Everyone looks at you like a criminal, but you manage to keep a straight face the whole time. How do you stay so strong?" Akira leans back on his seat, crosses his arms, and closes his eyes to think. It was a natural thing for him, but he knew he couldn't tell her that. What would be the best way to explain it? After arranging the right words in his head, he smiles at her.

"I… just keep being me. That's what I always try to do and there's no law that says I can't. Not much else to it. Sorry." Ann smiles at his straightforward answer.

"Nah. That's actually an answer I can get behind. Besides… I'm glad I met you." Akira smiles back at her.

"Me too." As the two share a tender moment between them expressing how blessed they feel to have each other as friends, Ann suddenly feels something drop from her nose.

"Oh geez, my nose is so runny right now," she says as she sniffs and rubs her nose. She then notices the disgusted look on Akira's face.

"What's with that look?! Pretty girls get runny noses too, y'know." Akira hands her another napkin.

"That's not the issue. Here's a tissue." As she blows her nose, Akira sighs and smiles at her.

 _Beautiful or not… You're still great._

* * *

 **Target Hit**


	5. Shot 5: Deal with the Broken

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 5: Deal with the Broken**

* * *

Having a cold hearted rival give you a verbal smack in the face can change a person. And it's changing Ann a lot right now.

After Mika showed her up in her most recent photoshoot, Ann's been on a mission to better herself as a model. That includes an intense workout session with Akira and Ryuji at the Protein Lovers Gym in Shibuya. After all of the pointless willpower exercises, it seems she's finally on the path to obtaining a stronger heart. And Akira couldn't be more happy for her making leaps and bounds in her progress.

 **xxx**

Today, Ann is visiting Shiho again in the hospital. Her visits are becoming more and more frequent as the day of Shiho's transfer to another school draws nearer. This time, Akira will be accompanying her with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Akira and Ann are making their way down the hospital hallway to Shiho's room.

"It's really sweet of you to bring flowers for Shiho, Akira," Ann says with a smile.

"You might be her best friend, but you aren't the only one who cares about her." Ann giggles as they arrive at Shiho's room and she knocks on the down.

"Who is it?" someone calls out from the other side of the door. Ann cracks the door open and pokes her head in.

"Room service!" she jokes. "How are you?"

"A little bit better now."

"He he he! Hope you don't mind, but I brought a visitor with me." Ann beckons Akira as she enters the room and Akira follows her inside. There was Shiho, sitting up in her bed with her black hair down and wearing her patients uniform.

"Oh! Hi, Akira-kun," she says with a smile. Akira smiles and waves at her.

"Hi there, Shiho," he says. "It's kinda overdue, but I thought I'd come by and see how you're doin'." Akira walks up to her and bestows his flower bouquet onto her.

"These are for you. Thought they might brighten your day a bit." Shiho takes the bouquet in her hands and holds them close.

"These are really nice. Thank you." Ann takes a seat next to her bestie and giggles.

"And he's supposed to be the resident bad boy!" Akira smiles as Shiho laughs with her. They really are best friends, he thinks.

He puts hands in his pockets and sighs as he starts making his way to the door.

"Well uh… I-I just came to give you the flowers, so I'll just get out of your hair." Ann quickly reaches out to him.

"H-Hey wait!" she exclaims. "You don't have to leave! Why don't you hang out with us for a while?" Akira stops and turns back.

"Won't it just be girl talk though? I don't know if I can contribute." Shiho points to the box on the counter next to her.

"I have a deck of cards right there. We can play with those." Akira scratches his head and turns back around.

"Well, it's not like I got anything else to do today. Alright." Ann stands up and starts walking out of the room.

"First things first, I gotta use the little girl's room. Be right back." After Ann leaves the room, Akira just stands where he is awkwardly, not sure what he's supposed to do.

"Akira-kun, why don't you take a seat?" Akira looks over to Shiho and slowly walks over and sits in the chair next to her.

"So, how's your year at Shujin going so far?" Shiho asks.

"Huh? Oh. Well, everyone's still treating me like crap," Akira responds. "But I made a few really good friends. I'm part of this really cool… after school club, I guess you can call it. It's not an official school club though." Shiho leans in with interest.

"What type of club is it? Is it like the Track Team?" Akira pushes up his glasses.

"W-Well… we do do a lot of running." Akira catches something in his sentence and rushes to fix it.

"WAIT, NO! I-I don't mean like running from the cops or anything! I-I just meant… running in general, y'know!" Shiho starts giggling.

"I wasn't thinking that at all! Still, I'm happy you seem to be doing better." Akira smiles, then frowns as he looks at her covered legs.

"Are you doing any better? … Ann told me about your rehab… She said you were going through a really rough time…" Shiho frowns and looks down, gripping her sheets.

"To be honest… I think asking her to come was a bad idea… I don't think Ann really needed to see that... After I finished that session… she wouldn't stop hugging me. And she was crying the whole time, telling me how sorry she was…" Akira shakes his head.

"It was definitely hard, but I think seeing you push on actually sparked something in her. She's been working really hard on her modeling job lately." Shiho's smile comes back as she nods.

"I hope she'll keep it up… after I'm gone…" Akira turns to her.

"Oh yeah… you're moving away soon, right?"

"Uh huh… My family's starting to get ready to pack our things… It'll be any day now…" A depressing silence fills the room. Both of them know how much Shiho means to Ann, so when the day comes, she's guaranteed to be hurting.

"Hey, Akira-kun?"

"Yeah?" Shiho grips her sheets.

"Ann says you like making deals with people. Is that true?" Akira pinches the strands of his hair.

"I guess that's kinda one of my gimmicks now. Why do you ask?" Shiho closes her eyes.

"...I want you to make a deal with me." She turns Akira with a serious look on her face.

"After I move away… I want you to take care of Ann for me." Akira's eyes widen at her request.

"She's never really had a strong connection to other people besides me because they judge her by her looks. Plus, any bonds she does make always break with her moving from one place to another. When we say goodbye, I know she's gonna feel like she's all alone again. And when she does, I need someone let her know that she's not. I need someone to be there for her like I was." She smiles.

"And I know that if anyone can do it, it's you. And only you." Akira crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Why just me though? She has Ryuji and some other really good friends now. Her and the student council president really hit it off." Shiho chuckles and shakes her head.

"I know that, but I don't think they can be there for her like you can. I mean, you **are** in love with her, aren't you?" Akira's face immediately turns into a beet.

"HUH?! H-H-Hold on a sec!" he exclaims. "W-What the hell gave you that idea?! S-She's just a friend!" Shiho smirks at him.

"Would you be there for her the way you have if that was the case? And would you be blushing the way you are right now?" Akira tries to cover his face and whines.

"Calm down. I think it's great that Ann likes a great guy who likes her back." Akira's blush disappears as fast as came when he hears a certain word come out of Shiho's mouth. Like. As in liking someone "that way".

"Wait… She… likes me?" Shiho points her finger at him.

"Like? That's actually the understatement of the century. She's been raving for months about you and the time you two spend together. Everytime she comes to visit me, you're mentioned." She giggles and looks up at the ceiling.

"Like... "I'm like "You've seriously been the top student in your class since grade school?!" And he goes, "You think I wear these glasses for nothin'?" Or... "He always has a snack handy for me when I'm hungry. Honestly, he's as sweet as the treats he gives me." Stuff like that. Smiling, laughing, and blushing all while. She didn't know she was blushing." Shiho turns back to him.

"So, tell me. How do you feel about her?" Just a second ago, Akira was denying the possibility of him having feelings for her with all his might. Now that he knows that Ann might feel that way towards him, he can't help but smile and picture her face.

"She… She's loyal, kind, and always puts everyone else before herself," he says with sincerity in his voice. "She loves food and never stops wanting to be a better person, even though she's so amazing already... She has a temper, she can be a bit of an airhead, stubborn as a mule, a bit indecisive, but that never stopped her from staying positive doing her best... And her heart... So big and sweet... Probably cuz of all the dessert she eats... And it hurts like hell to see it broken... It kills me a bit inside everytime I see her cry." He scratches his head and chuckles.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out… There's no way I couldn't… love her." Shiho smiles and nods.

"Well, she told me once that she wasn't interested in dating," she says. "But if you let her know you feel that way… I have a feeling her heart will change faster than ever. You'll be like… a Phantom Thief who stole her heart." Akira turns to her and laughs.

"That's… actually a great way to put it." Shiho bows her head to him.

"So I'll ask you again: Please, Akira-kun, take care of Ann for me."

The best friend of the girl he loves is encouraging him and asking him to watch out for her in her place. That's not something he can say no to.

Akira gives Shiho a determined nod and gives her a thumbs up.

"Shiho Suzui… in exchange for your blessing, you have yourself a deal."

"Good. Thank you."

Ann's timing proves to be impeccable as she enters the room at that moment.

"Phew! Sorry I took so long," she says. "The restrooms are really far from here." Akira and Shiho smile at her as she takes her seat.

"So, what're you guys talking about?" Akira smirks at her.

"How long it takes one Takamaki to use the bathroom," he jokes. Ann shoots a narrow eyed look at him.

"Oh shuddup and shuffle the deck." Shiho giggles as she watches her best friend and her hopefully future boyfriend interact with each other, happy that everything will be okay when she's gone.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	6. Shot 6: Say It Again

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 6: Say It Again**

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 19th, 20XX**

Less than a week remains until the end of Shujin's first term and the beginning of summer vacation. In Mr. Ushimara's (a.k.a. Mr. Chalk Chuckster's) class, Akira isn't staring off into space thinking about his night job like he usually does (and probably should do right now, considering his group has been targeted by the international hacker group known as **Medjed**.) Instead, he's uncomfortably staring intently at the back of Ann's head with a tinge of red in his cheeks, thinking about his talk with her best friend at the hospital the other day.

 _She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out… There's no way I couldn't… love her._

He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head in frustration, thinking about those words.

" _God damn it, Shihooo~!_ " he mumbles to himself. "Now, you've gone and made it feel so _**reaaal~**_ "

Every since that day, Akira has felt more self conscious about his bond with the young Vague model. His composure weakens when his with her, he feels slightly hollow when they're apart, and she's on his mind 24/7. If there was a time when he was at his least composed, this would be it.

The love sickened rebel lets his head drop to his desk and sighs deeply.

"... **_I'm doomed~_** " That's his when he his phone vibrates. He sneaks a peak at it to see Ann's picture tagged on the message boxes.

 **Ann: Doomed? Is something wrong?**

Akira panics a little inside.

 _ **Shit!** She heard me!_

 **Akira: Nothing! I'm fine!**

 **Ann: You sure? I didn't really wanna bring this up, but you've looked kinda out of it lately. :\**

 _So, she noticed,_ he thinks. _When it comes to people's emotions, she's as perceptive as I am._

 **Akira: Don't worry. I'm fine. Thief's honor. :)**

 **Ann: Alright.**

 **\- But if you need something, you can chat me up about it anytime. ;)**

 **\- It's only fair. I mean, you've been there for me when I needed it.**

Akira can't help but smile warmly at her text.

 _Idiot... Don't say things like that. You're making it worse._

 **Ann: Hey. Speaking of which… Can you make some time for me today?**

 **\- There's something I really need your help with, Akira.**

 **Akira: Ask and you shall receive. I'd be glad to help.**

 **Ann: Thank you so much.**

 **\- The truth is… it's Shiho's Moving Day today.**

 _Oh! So that's happening **today** , _Akira thinks.

 **\- Before she goes, she wants to talk one more time up on the rooftop.**

 **\- But I think it's still hard for her to go up there…**

 **Akira: You take left, I'll take right. ;)**

 **Ann: Thanks. :) Meet me at the gate after school.**

"OW! Son-o-va-!" Akira rubs his forehead after being hit with a piece of chalk.

" **Kurusu!** Are you listening?!" barks Mr. Chalk Chuckster.

" _Yeah, yeah!_ Laws are passed by majority vote among the Diet, right?!" The teacher shoots a dirty look and turns back to the chalkboard.

"Top student or not, you'd best pay attention. Eyes on the board." The entire class snickers at him as Akira groans and glares at his phone.

 **Akira: Mark my words! One of these days, I'm dodging that effin' chalk, goddammit!**

 **Ann: LOL XD**

 **\- You pull it off and I'll give you a reward! ;)**

Another tease that strikes him in the gut.

 **xxx**

The school day has ended.

Up the stairway from the third floor to the roof, Akira and Ann are towing Shiho up the stairs as she tries to walk up.

"C'mon, Shiho! Three more steps!" Ann urges. Shiho, clenching her teeth and dripping with sweat, glares up the stairs and nods.

 _Look at this girl go_ , Akira thinks in admiration.

"Okay. Again," Akira says. "One, two, three!" Shiho grunts as she lifts her heavy swollen right leg up the next step with Akira and Ann's support. Succession without incident. Ann smiles and nods.

"Good! That's it! Two more!" Shiho takes as moment to catch her breath before nodding.

"Again. One, two, three!" Shiho tries to lift her left leg, but she stumbles. The two catch her.

" **Shiho!** " They stand her up, returning her foot back to the step.

"Ugh, ugh…. S-Sorry," Shiho gasps. Akira shakes his head.

"Don't be. You're doing great," he says. "Can you keep going?" Shiho takes a deep breath and nods.

"Alright. Steady now. One, two, three!" Shiho tries to lift her left leg again. This time with succession.

"There! Just one more! You can do it!" Ann cheers. Shiho nods again.

"Okay. Get both feet up there," Akira says. "One… two… three!" Shiho gives it all she's got to get to the top of the stairs. She proudly plants both of her on the last step.

"Alright! You did it!" Ann exclaims. Shiho heaves a deep sigh of relief and smiles.

"I'm getting better," she says. "You two can let go now. I'll be fine from here. Just open the door." Akira nods and proceeds to open the door and let Ann through as she walks beside her bestie. When she finally waddles her way outside, she stops to catch her breath.

"Ann… Akira-kun… I'm pretty heavy, huh? Thanks for the help." Akira puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's no big deal," he says. CI'm just happy to be of service." Ann beams at Akira.

"Isn't Akira just **super** reliable?" she asks Shiho with a giggle. Akira miraculously suppresses his blush as he laughs sheepishly.

 _Dammit, Ann! Don't smile at me like that when you say that stuff,_ he thinks. Shiho giggles back at her.

"Mm hm. Just like you keep telling me over and over," she says. Ann's eyes widen a bit, not expecting her to say something like that out loud.

As Shiho waddled her way towards the fence and looked down, Akira couldn't help but feel anxious, considering what happened here.

"We're so high up…" she mumbles. Akira walks towards her.

"Okay, I'll bite," he says. "Of all the places we could've taken you, why did you want to come **here**?" Shiho places her hand on the fence.

"I think… to settle things…" she says. "To tell you the truth… I wanted to reenact that moment… Wearing these clothes, standing here again… I wanted to know what it would feel like." Shiho **is** wearing her Shujin uniform today. The same clothes she was wearing when she jumped from here the night after Kamoshida raped her.

"...What about back then?" Ann asks. "What were you thinking?" Shiho looks down and frowns, recalling the fear and pain she was feeling back in April. All of the screaming voices in her head shouting at her to jump.

"I… I didn't want to die," she mumbles. "I just needed to escape… It was like another person inside of me was screaming, telling me to come up here… It almost felt like that person was trying to kill me…" All Akira and Ann could do was let her talk, no matter how troubled Ann became by the sound of her words.

"But I know that person was a part of me too… My weakness. So, I wanted to see if she would show up again now." Akira crosses his arms.

"She's gone, right?" he assumes. Shiho smiles at Akira and nods.

"Yeah… She doesn't exist anymore." Ann looks down and smiles in self pity.

"You're so strong, Shiho," she says. "The only reason you're standing here now is because of how hard you worked for your rehab." Shiho redirects her smile at Ann.

"Maybe… but that was all thanks to **you** , Ann." Ann looks up at her bestie with a surprised look.

"Me…?"

"Because I saw how hard you were trying too. Trying to be strong, to be cool… Wanting to be an action star… Striving to be a better model… You were so positive… Your eyes always shined like stars with motivation. With you putting that much effort in, I couldn't just let my life go to waste in a hospital bed." Akira smiles at Ann.

"She's right, y'know," he chuckles. "You have a great knack for being super positive." Little tears started forming in Ann's eyes as she stands there listening to Shiho tell her why she went through her rehab.

"That's why I wanted to stand again," Shiho tells her in with gratitude in her voice. "It was because of you. Being able to stand up to adversity, follow your own path without falter, and inspire others to do the same… That's what I think true strength is." Ann's body begins to shake.

"Shiho…" She doesn't even try to hold back her cries as she rubs her eyes. A familiar sight that brought Akira heartache every time.

"Ann…"

"I-I'm not strong at all…!" Ann sobs. "I'm… I-I'm nothing without you here with me…! I'm just… a scared little girl who gets lonely so easily…!" Shiho feels the guilt of leaving her best friend, who had no one before, behind.

"Ann… I'm so sorry… for deciding to transfer schools…" Akira walks to Ann's side and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon… It's alright," he tells her. "She might be leaving, but she's standing now when she couldn't before. That means she's healing, getting better… So, you should be happy, shouldn't you?" Ann finds the strength to smile through the waterfall of tears.

"... I **am** …! I-I am, really…!" Shiho smiles at Akira, knowing she made the right choice in leaving her in his care. After calming down a little, Ann smiles at Shiho.

"Shiho… I-I'm… I'm going to become a real model!" she declares. "That way, you'll be able to keep seeing me… and giving life your all… I'm gonna be in a bunch of magazines… and say tons of good stuff in interviews… So…" Ann takes a second to calm down before continuing.

"So… stay healthy. Work hard, but not too much… and keep in touch… Just… take care of yourself… O-Okay?" Having said her peace, Ann let herself cry again. Akira steps aside as Shiho waddles over to her and gives her a hug.

"Ann…" she says. "I love you… Once I can smile again from the bottom of my heart, I'll come visit." Ann hugs her back and nods. As the two best friends share their last hug, Akira gets Shiho's attention with a wave and puts his hand over his heart. She smiles as he whispers exactly what she wanted to hear.

"... **I promise.** "

Ann averts her eyes as her family comes to take her back down the stairs to the car… and drive away, leaving her and Akira alone on the roof.

 **xxx**

Akira gives on some breathing room as she wipes away her tears.

"...You gonna be okay?" he asks her. Ann doesn't say anything. She just takes a deep breath and stares at the door, eyes red and swollen, but burning with determination.

"... I need to be the number one model around," she declares. "I made a promise with Shiho, so there's no turning back now." She turns her determined face to Akira.

"I'm gonna study how to exercise properly, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up some other languages and cultures too so I can start doing overseas events. Because, well… the only way I can help Shiho now is to show her how hard I'm working." Akira can't help but admire Ann's incredible growth. She went from modeling as a hobby to wanting to be an action star to becoming top model. Not just for Japan, but the entire world. How could he not support a goal like that?

"Well… you already have my belief," he says. "If anyone can do it, I know **you** can." Ann smiles and nods at him.

"Yeah! If I can do that, Shiho… she'll… she'll definitely…" Akira's face flood with concern as Ann's body trembles again and she feels herself about to break.

 _No… No, don't cry._

Ann buries her face in her hands, trying to hold back the waterworks.

"D-Dammit…!" she sniffs. "I-I told myself I wouldn't cry…! But it just… won't… stop…!" Akira reaches his hand out to her.

"Hey, please don't-" Unable to keep herself together, Ann finally starts bawling out loud, screaming in agony as if her heart had been smashed to atom sized pieces, which makes him retreat.

Akira just stands there, stunned and aching at the sight of her in devastation. Seeing her smiling, laugh, and overflowing with positive energy always brought the light to his days. Seeing her broken like this, crying worse than he's ever heard her cry before… it's unbearable for him.

 _Come on, Kurusu! You have to say_ _something!_ he thinks. _... But... she just lost her best friend... What can I even say to her?_

Akira's heart quickens, fretting over how to help this girl smile again.

 _Ann... what can I say to make you feel better? What can I do to pick up all the pieces and heal your broken heart? ... I'd do **anything...**_

Ann's crying slowly settles back down to sniffs.

"I-I guess… I-I'm alone again, huh...?" Akira closes his eyes to calm himself, remembering that he made a promise to Shiho too. He promised to be the person she laughs with, her shoulder to cry on, and the person who would always be there for her when she needed it. Although, he didn't really need a promise between someone to do that… He's wanted to do that from the very beginning.

 _... I know exactly what to say._

Akira opens his eyes and slowly marches up to her.

"... That's not true at all." He grabs her wrists and gently pulls her hands away, revealing her tear soaked face.

"You… have someone who can't stand to see you cry… Someone who always wants to see you smile… Someone who will do whatever it takes to protect you... Someone who wants to be with you, no matter what…" Ann stares at Akira, listening to every single one of his words and feeling the sincerity of his voice warm and heal her broken heart.

"... Akira...?" He smiles as he brushes his right hand past her cheek, wiping away a tear, and places his hand on the back of her head.

"You don't have to be scared anymore…" he assures her. "You don't have to feel lonely anymore either… Cuz now…" Her eyes widen, her body freezes, and she lets out a light gasp as he pulls her head onto his shoulder, then wraps both arms around her waist, closes his eyes, and whispers in her ear.

"... You have me… **Always** …" The warmth of his snug embrace, the love in his voice, the beating of his heart, the faint scent of coffee beans on him. All of it surrounding her made her knees tremble and her completely healed heart feel like it was going to burst. It was very subtle, but she was sure.

He just confessed his love to her.

"... Akira…"

The tone of her voice was a mix of surprise and disbelief. It's as if she was asking, "You mean it? You really want to be with **me**?" She was at her most vulnerable point just a second ago, but now it feels like she's the happiest she's ever been.

Her body starts to relax and her eyelids start to drop as euphoria flows through her. For the first time ever, she completely forgot about Shiho. She forgot her suicide attempt that temporarily paralyzed her. She forgot that she went through painful rehab. She forgot that she had just left for another town. All she was thinking about was the "criminal" who broke into her life in April and the words he spoke to her in the past.

When she was crying and tried to convince him there was nothing wrong…

 _That's not what your body said when it curled up into a ball… That's not what your voice said when it trembled… That's not what your eyes said when they leaked…_

When she was walking home after they talked about Kamoshida…

 _If you ever need someone to talk to… my door's always open._

When she was wondering how she was going to find the answer to what true strength of heart is…

 _Well, how bout we find it together?_

When she was crying and telling him that it wasn't not because she's kind…

 _Don't give me that bullshit. That's **exactly** why you're crying… When you see someone you care about suffering, you get the urge to cry… Just like me right now… I can't stand seeing you like this…_

And when she asked him what she should do to help Shiho…

 _That's simple: Show her your own strength... The strength that I **know** you have deep down in your heart…_

All those words gave her great strength, hope, and happiness.

"... Akira…"

She lets her eyes close and just let what was happening happen, entrusting herself to him completely with a soft smile and a bold blush blossoming on her face. That word made her heart jump every time she heard it. That was his name. The name of "criminal" that came to Tokyo for his probation. The name of the charismatic, rebellious, badass Phantom Thief leader, Joker. The name of the guy who changed her life for the better… And the name of the thief who stole her heart and made it stronger.

".. _._ ** _I love you_ …**"

Akira's eyes pop open, dialated in shock. Shiho made him aware that Ann felt that way about him. She told him how happy she was when she mentioned him to her when she visited her at the hospital. She told him that if he made her aware of how he felt, she would change her mind about dating.

But it still surprised him more anything in his whole life that she would actually say those words.

Apparently, it surprised her too because she quickly pushes away from him, covers her mouth, and gasps with a shocked look on her face.

"W-Wait, **what** did I just say?!" she asks him. Akira quickly assesses the situation. He knows she's in a moment of weakness right now, so when he comforted her with that hug, she probably just let something slip out. The best course of action in his mind is to pretend he didn't hear it. Makes sense considering that it was almost a whisper.

"Huh? Oh! Uh… S-Sorry. I-I didn't hear you," Akira stutters as he scratches his head. Ann crosses her arms and cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh, you **didn't?** ... Huh…" What came after that was a long awkward silence. Akira didn't know how to proceed after pretending not to hear her unintentional love confession. The fact that he hugged her and said what he did made it worse.

 _Wait to go, you **hopeless** **dumbass!**_

He suddenly notices Ann with an angry look on her face, her eyes closed, growling, and turning into a pink neon light.

"Uh… Ann?" Her growls start getting louder and her hands ball up into fist. Akira backs away a little, feeling that his physical health is at risk.

"U-Um, listen. I-I'm sorry about the hug. I-I just…" When she's taking a deep breath, Akira starts to feel safe again.

...

How shameful for Joker of the Phantom Thieves to let his guard down like that.

Ann suddenly glares at him, stomps her foot, and blows up in his face.

" ** _GAAAAAH!_** PAY MORE ATTENTION, DAMMIT!" Akira shrieks and flinches. Obviously, his "not hearing her" plan was a bust.

"I'm only gonna say this one more time, alright?!" she shouts as she yanks her hair down. "I… **I-I love you!** " Akira blushes profusely as he backs away a little more.

" **H-Huh?!** " Ann's face gets redder and redder with each passing second.

"Yeah, I said it! And I **mean it** too! I **really** love you! Like, **really** really! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH! **_UGGGGGGGGH!_** " Once she says her piece, she buries her burning red face in her twintails. Even though she was staring daggers at him, Akira couldn't help but smile. Hearing the girl you love say she loves you can definitely do that to you.

Akira chuckles a little before quickly glomping her, which, of course, makes her panic to high heaven.

"H-Hey... Wait a-" All Akira does is tighten his grip on her as she flails her hands about.

"Hey! Wait!" she yells. "Hold on! Wait! _WAAAAAAIT!_ "

" **NO!** Four months, I had this huge crush on you! I've waited long enough, dammit!"

"WHA-?!"

"And I heard you the first time! I just wanted to hear you say it again!" Ann, unable to come up with anything to say, stops trying to resist and whines as she places her hands on his shoulders, her heart pounding like a thunder drum.

" ** _Uggggggggh!_ _GOD_** _!_ " She couldn't help but find this whole scenario ridiculous. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time and now, she's super upset about it.

After calming down a little, she looks down at the ground next to her and sighs.

"I-I guess…" she mumbles. "Y-You and me… We're **more** than just friends now, huh?" Akira's heart starts warming up again at the sound of those words as he nods.

"Yeah…" he chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so."

"... This is **so** embarrassing…!" Ann suddenly feels Akira's grip tighten to the point where she can barely breath and pushes him away.

"... **Lemme go!** " she shouts. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Akira grips his stomach as he starts dying laughing for reasons he didn't know.

"Pfft ha ha ha ha ha! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Ann's cheeks glow more red again.

" **Shuddup!** " Akira recovers from his laughter and scratches his head.

"Ha ha ha! My bad, my bad. I-I guess I'm just… really happy, y'know?" Ann uses her twintails to cover her mouth again.

"No, I get that!" she exclaims. "I-I'm happy too, but it came out of nowhere! And you were squeezing the life out of me!"

 **xxx**

Akira sat alone with Ann on that roof until she calmed down completely. After a long period of silence, Ann was the one to break it.

"Didn't expect my day to turn out like **this** ," she murmurs. "Right after my best friend in the world moves away… I-I end up getting a boyfriend…" Akira smirks at his new girlfriend.

"Understandable," he chuckles.

"M-My face is on fire… I can barely breath… I'm super anxious… But… really really happy…" Ann leans forward and turns to him.

"Hey… D-Does getting into a relationship always feel like this?" she asks.

"How the hell should I know? This is my first relationship too." Ann lightly punches his shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon! That's totally a lie! I know you had at least one or two girlfriends on your record before you moved here!" Akira shakes his head.

"Nope! Virgin heart, virgin lips, virgin everything! I mean, I did have a very few fangirls back home, but they were annoying as hell." Ann gleefully laughs.

"No surprise there! I've thought this for awhile now, but… I think you beat Yusuke when it comes to being a pretty boy." Akira blushes and pushes his glasses up.

"Aw, cut that out."

"I'm serious! Especially when you're not wearing those glasses!" Akira scoots up to her and boops her nose.

"Well… it's hard to believe a girl as gorgeous as **you** is actually real. Especially one who has **never** had a boyfriend. Seriously, you have no idea how surprised I was when Boss told me you've never had one." Ann blushes as she strokes her right twintail.

"Well, I wasn't for getting crushes until recently. And c'mon. You can find **plenty** of other girls prettier than me overseas." Akira shakes his head.

"Nah. I doubt I'd find anyone who's cuter than you. In **my** eyes, anyway."

"Tch! That's something any guy would say to a cute girl… But you're not just any guy, are you?"

"No, I'm not." The recently formed couple laugh together. Although their relationship went through a drastic change, everything after that gradually became natural to them. The air around them was filled with emotion: Joy, harmony, and peace. It was the same recipe as before, but with love put into the mix.

Ann giggles as she rocks back and forth.

"Hey… I think I'm gonna like this," she says. "This whole dating thing with you and me…" Akira slowly gets to his feet.

"Oh! Speaking of this dating thing with you and me," he says. "How about we keep it **just between** you and me? I know they wouldn't be as bad as when it was with Kamoshida, but the last thing we need is a rumor about something like "The Kira's Bitch" going around the school." Ann stands up with him and crosses her arms.

"I guess you have a point," she replies. "Like, I really wouldn't mind it cuz it's you and it's actually true, but I don't want it being everyday's news." Akira picks up his bag, which feels oddly lighter than what he's use to.

"Plus… if Mona finds out about this," he groans. "I'm liable to have my eyes clawed out." Ann frowns.

"True. He's not very good at hiding his crush on me. I don't feel like breaking his little cat heart either." Akira nods and looks at his phone.

"It's getting late… As much as it sucks, we should probably call it today."

"Alright." Akira opens the door and steps aside.

" _After you, gorgeous._ " Ann giggles at his gesture.

" _Oooh, what a gentleman!_ "

 **xxx**

The two managed to miraculously grab two seats next to each other on the packed train to Shibuya. Ann stirs around in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position. However, it was her seat that was uncomfortable. It was the feeling of sitting next to her new boyfriend that made her anxious.

She quickly pulls out her phone to find something to distract herself. Maybe checking the internet for new about the Phantom Thieves or playing a mobile game. Anything that'll serve as a distraction.

But in her rush, the sight of her lockscreen stopped her in her tracks. It was a picture of her and Shiho, taken before Kamoshida even came to Shujin. A time when things were so simple. This picture was a cruel reminder that they were always together before, but they're far apart now.

Before reality could crush her, she feels something land gently on her hand. It was rough and big enough to wrap around it, but with a securing warmth. She looks down and sees Akira's hand rubbing over hers.

"... I... love you too..." Ann looks up at him as he scratches his pink cheek with his finger.

"I-I forgot to say it back to you properly back on the roof," he stutters. "So..." She gives him a loving smile, which he returns back to her, as if to say that he's right by her side, like he's always been.

Ann slides closer to Akira, flips her hand over, interlocks her fingers with his, and closes her eyes as she leans onto him. Akira chuckles and lies his head on hers, happy that the beautiful red "Panther" was now his and his alone.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	7. Shot 7: My Kira

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 7: My Kira**

* * *

It's been a little over half a month since Shiho moved away. However, Ann hasn't been counting the days that she goes on without her best friend beside her. Instead, she tracks the days she gets to spend some sweet alone time with her man. Every school day that he sits behind her and eats lunch with her, every date they go on in the afternoon, rain or shine, every charge through Mementos that they power through, every single moment. She could never remember every single moment she spent with Shiho so accurately, so this relationship really meant the world to her.

Although as great as it is, it was missing something very important. It wasn't that she was afraid to ask for it. She just always thought the guy had to make the move. She's not in a rush to get it, but it was definitely something she would have to bring up sooner or later.

 **xxx**

Today, Ann is taking part in a special magazine shoot at Seaside Park: "Up Close and Personal with Two Popular Models" starring her and her rival, Mika. She asked Akira to come with her, which he obviously agreed to. Mainly because he was worried about how catty Mika got last time.

When the two got to the park, they noticed an agency employee talking to Mika. What was off is that Mika was frowning while the employee looked irritated.

"And don't pull a stunt like that again, okay?" he demands. Mika nods.

"Okay… I won't," she says sounding apologetic.

"What's going on here?" Ann asks as the couple approached. The employee turns to Ann.

"Well… Oh right. You fell victim to it too. Is it okay if I tell them, Mika-chan?" Mika gives him the okay and he explains the situation.

The issue was with an ongoing problem of other models not showing up for their shoots. Turns out that Mika was posing as the agency, contacting other models, and telling them the shoots were cancelled so that she can sub in for them and boost her popularity. The couple quickly put the puzzle pieces together. Mika had used the same trick on Ann back when she was training with Akira and Ryuji at the gym. Mika responded by telling everyone she's sorry and that she'll work harder from now on, but Akira and Ann have seen her good girl act more than enough.

The employee tells Ann and Mika to get ready and leaves. The couple shoot narrow eyed looks at the manipulative minx.

" _Wooow_ ," Akira scoffs. "You're really something else, lady."

"You seriously did something **that** lame?" Ann asks. Mika gives Ann the usual stink eye.

"What are you calling lame?" she retorts. "The industry's overflowing with models. Without an in, your career will never even get off the ground. Chances don't come to those who wait. You have to make your own luck if want to succeed." Ann looks like she wants to say something, but she shakes her head and points to Akira.

"Know what? Nah, he already said it."

"It's your own fault for getting the boot," Mika lectures. "If you can't crawl your way back up, you might as well go home." Mika puts on her cocky smirk.

"And either way, it's not like I'm not talented. I just needed my shot, and now I'm selling like crazy." Akira crosses his arms in disapproval.

"Listening to you talk?" he says. "You sound almost like a criminal." Mika turns her stink eye at Akira.

"What was that?"

"You talk all big about being talented and needing an in, but it don't change the fact that they still found out about your little agency posing scheme." Mika glares at him.

"And who asked **you** , loser?" Ann taps Akira's shoulder.

"It's okay, Akira." Mika smirks again.

"So what if they found out? I was already prepared with a teensy apology. It would've been dumb to try and hide it forever. Now that I'm on top, there's nothing they can do about it anyway. And I'll keep getting more and more popular, even if people hate me for it." Ann stares at her rival, then starts giggling.

"You're just like the female villains I used to love when I was a kid!" she says. "Strong, beautiful… and **wicked**! Honestly, I just can't bring myself to hate you!" Mika frowns.

"Tch. Well, I have no problem hating you." Ann puts her hands on her hips and puts on a confident smile.

"Sorry Mika, but all your hard work is only gonna get you second place! **I'm** gonna be the number one model! You might be popular now, but I'll take that spot from you fair and square!" Mika looks at Ann like she doesn't know what she's talking about, then smirks again.

"Hm… Alright then. I won't pull any more tricks. I'll beat you with beauty… fair and square."

"Sounds good to me!" Mika turns her attention back to Akira.

"Y'know, I'm surprised Four-Eyes here wastes his time with you and doesn't even give me a second glance." Akira shrugs and smiles.

"What can I say?" he says with pride. "I'm more into devils who just be themselves than devils who put on an angel's face half the time." He hugs Ann from behind and brushes her cheek with his hand, to her surprise.

"And this little devil panther stole my heart a long time ago." Ann chuckles and blushes as she secures his right arm around her waist and his left hand on her cheek. Mika just sighs and walks away.

 **xxx**

The shoot has begun and Ann and Mika are strutting their stuff in front of the camera while Akira watches on with the small crowd. Guys gawk at them, college girls look on in playful envy, and staff are mentioning how greatly Ann has improved. The joy in her face as she posed lured a quiet chuckle out of Akira's mouth. As a test to see if he can make her smile more, he calls out to her.

"You're gorgeous, Annie!" That outburst made Ann stop for a moment, which cameraman notices.

"Huh? Somethin' wrong Ann-chan?" Ann looks at the cameraman, then smiles at him with a new pose.

"Nope! Not at all!" she giggles. The cameraman's eyes light up at the sight of her pose: Her left hand on her hip, her right hand sliding down her leg as she bends over, and a cute smile amplified by the perfect shading of red in her cheeks. It was the pose she normally uses when summoning her Persona.

The sounds of the camera shutter ring out like bullets from a machine gun.

"Yeah! Oh, that's beautiful! Gimme more just like that!" Akira laughs as his girlfriend uses the happiness she got from his compliment to fuel her modeling.

 **xxx**

The photoshoot manager calls for a break. Ann rushes over to Akira and laughs.

"Man, this is so much fun!" she exclaims. "Today's been really great so far! So… how was I?"

"I loved every second of it," Akira chuckles. "You really gave it your all out there." Ann nods and winks at him.

"Well, yeah. I had to work extra hard with my boyfriend watching." Ann puts her hands behind her back and bends over.

"By the way, you! That "Annie" pet name better not be a one-time deal!" Akira runs his fingers through his hair as he laughs nervously.

"Uh, well… I-I was also thinking of calling you "Ann-pan", but… I-I think that's a little too much." Ann gasps and lightly bounces on her feet.

"Ann-pan?! You mean like the sweet roll?! Oh my god, that is **sooo** cute! Okay! Not today, but mister?! You! **Definitely!** Have to start calling me that! **Soon!** " That just makes him laugh more.

 _Never pegged her for the type to be so into pet names,_ he thinks. Ann looks out towards the city and the sun beginning to descend onto the horizon.

"I know I said I want to be the number one model…" she says. "But I'm okay with that not happening just yet. For now, I just want to keep improving, one step at a time. Then someday down the line, I'll be able to look at myself with pride. Hopefully people will see that confidence and draw strength from it. I'm gonna be a ray of light for the people of this planet…" Ann gives Akira a sincere smile.

"Just like you and Shiho are for me…" At first, Ann wanted to give strength to people in need as the Phantom Thief, Panther. Now, she wants to do the same as Ann Takamaki, the #1 magazine model. Akira has never witnessed such a strong resolve in his life, and the fact that it was from the girl he loves made it all the more special.

"Well, you know I'll be there with you," he says as if he's making a vow.

"Mm hm! Forever, okay?" Ann closes her eyes for a moment, then slowly walks up to him, places both of her hands on his cheeks, and slides them to back of his neck to connect them.

"Hey, so... I actually looked up the word "Kira" on the internet," she says. "Did you know that it actually has other meanings in other languages besides "killer"?"

"Really? Like what?"

"Like... " _leader of the people", "lord or ruler", "beloved"_ , and my personal fav... _"beam of light"_... cuz that's what you are to me... so..." Ann looks straight into his eyes and gives him a sweet smile.

"You're… my "Kira"." Akira, happily accepting his pet name, responds by pressing his forehead against hers and placing his hands on her waist.

"And I will **always** shine your way." The moment lasted until the manager made the call to get back to work.

"All right, break time's over! Ann-chan, you're going to be the main focus of this session!"

"Okay!" Ann spot something in the distance.

"Hey, mind hanging out with me some more after the shoot's done?" she asks.

"With **you**? Course not!"

 **xxx**

After the shoot was over and Ann got changed, she met Akira by the bench.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asks. Ann looks back over to the massive Ferris Wheel she saw before and remembers a question Shiho asked her before: From anywhere in Tokyo, if you could choose where you would have your first kiss, where would it be?

Akira follows Ann's finger as she points towards her chosen place.

"See that big Ferris Wheel right there?" Akira smiles, takes her hand, and pulls her towards their destination without a second thought.

 **xxx**

With almost no line for them to wait in, it seemed as though a higher power was pushing the couple onto the gondola.

Ann strokes her right twintail as the two are lifted slowly into the air.

"W-Wow. W-We got on here really quickly," she stutters. Akira just sits there staring at her. She goes quiet and looks down as she plays with her hands. It didn't take long for an anxious look to emerge on her face. Akira can understand why though, considering he felt the same way.

"It's… just the two of us up here, huh?" he says. "No one can bother us."

"Y-Yeah…" Ann bites her lip and takes a few nervous glances at him before speaking up.

"Y'know... back when I met Shiho, when she saved me…" she says. "I realized that personal relationships are something to be treasured…" Ann closes her eyes, takes a deep breath to calm herself down, and turns to her boyfriend.

"That's why… I won't run away anymore. I'll face myself head on. This time, it's **my** turn to help someone… But I'm still a little worried… Do you think you can help me?" Akira nods.

"Anything for you. You know that." Ann smiles.

"Mm hm! And you can lean on me too, if you need it." Akira pushes up his glasses.

"Don't bother asking me to do something I'm already doing." Ann giggles and looks down at their hands.

"Y'know… you've been the one helping me this whole time… but I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye." She slides her fingers between his and smiles at him.

"I know I said this before but… Akira? ... I'm **so** glad I met you." Akira chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not as glad as **I** am to have met **you**."

Suddenly, Ann hears her phone go off and pulls it out of her pocket.

"Huh? The Metanav?" The navigator voice rings out of her phone.

" ** _Strengthened resolve within user detected. Conditions met. Now initiating Persona Evolution._** " The couple's eyes widen in shock.

" _Evolution_?!" Akira repeats. The phone screen displays Ann's fiery Persona, Carmen. In a blue ball of flame, the seductive dancer takes on a new wicked form, resembling a demon queen holding two hellhounds by chain leashes.

The two look on in awe of the new being that was transfigured from Carmen, its name being displayed below it.

" **Hecate** ," Ann gasps, putting her hand over her heart. "The new power that's growing within me!" Akira chuckles as the Metanav turns itself off.

"Guess you ended up strengthening your heart after all," he says. Ann giggles and blushes as she looks down at their interlocked hands again.

"I didn't find it on my own though… **You're** the one who gave it to me. The strength of heart I wanted so badly… The strength that means the world to me." She moves closer to him.

"Hey… You have to stay with me forever…" she says. "Promise me that you'll always be with me… okay?" Akira shakes his head.

"C'mon **. I** should be asking **you** that." Ann giggles again.

"Awww, are you worried?"

"Well considering how every guy in Tokyo wants to sleep you, yeah! I still can't believe I actually managed to win your heart!"

"Then maybe it's more fitting for **you** to be chasing after **me**!" Ann shakes her head and lies her head on his shoulder.

"Kidding! I wouldn't be able to handle that… To be honest… lately it's felt lonely just waiting for the next time I'll get to see you…" Akira lightly tickles her under her chin.

" _Awww, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me._ " Ann bats his hand away.

" _Stop it~!_ " As the two enjoy each other's teasing, the sound of the com cuts them off.

" **Thank you for enjoying our Ferris Wheel experience. The gondola will arrive at the platform shortly.** " Ann's eyes widen as she lifts her head up.

"Huh? It's over already?!" Akira frowns.

"Daaamn, that was short," he sighs with discontent.

"Yeah… We went all the way around... but I didn't see any scenery…" Ann smiles at him, presses her forehead against his, and lets out a sweet whisper.

"... _All I saw… was **you** …_" All Akira does is chuckle. The less he said to avoid ruining the moment, the better.

Ann's attention is soon drawn to his lips, which are dangerously close to hers, as she remembers the reason she dragged him up here in the first place. She really wanted to, the mood is right, and their ride was almost over. If this was gonna happen, it had to be now.

Ann, with a bold red blossoming in her checks, pulls away from Akira and gulps before forcing the words out of her throat.

"U-Um… B-Before we get off… sh-should we at least do one thing… y-you know… t-that... couples do…?" Akira stares at her for a moment with no clue about what she's talking about, then he blushes and scratches his head when he finally gets the picture.

" _Ohhh! That._ Uhhh…" He looks down in deep thought. It's not that he didn't want to. That couldn't be further from the truth. He wanted to so badly, he would actually kill for it. He just didn't know how to go about doing it. Although, he knew it mostly involved him making the first move. Still, her straight up asking for it definitely made things simpler.

"W-Well… O-Okay… But… um..." He sneaks glances at her with wryly smile on his face.

"R-Really…? J-Just... **one?** " If they really were going to kiss, he wasn't going to settle for a little peck. He was in love with this gorgeous golden haired goddess reincarnation of a girl. One kiss for one moment wasn't gonna cut it. And considering all he's done for her, he believes he has the right to be a little greedy.

Ann starts fidgeting and her face grows even redder.

"... I-I'll… leave it to you…" she stuttered.

Both of them took a deep breath. No more hesitating. This is happening.

"I-I should… put my glasses away, huh?" Akira takes off his glasses and puts them in the case in his bag. They both turn to each other, but Ann glances away for a second, anxiously biting her lip.

"Sh-Should I… close my eyes?" The couple slide ever closer together and gaze into each other's eyes, Ann giving him the infamously innocent upward look pose. Akira's heart quickened as he gets lost in the sky blue eyes that petrified his soul on the first day they met. That eventful rainy day when his eyes beheld who he believes to be the most girl in the world. Now, she's his to hold. The greatest thing that came out of him being labeled a criminal.

Ann closes her eyes and slowly extends her chin, gesturing him to meet her. Akira's eyes are glued to her plump, glossy, rosy lips. The guy had been dreaming of spending a moment like this with her for months. Where they would be, how hard his heart would be pounding, how she would look, how soft her lips would feel on his, what they would taste like. However, none of those dreams mattered now. He was just happy the moment was here.

His eyes slowly close as he breathes deeply through the nose and places his left hand on her cheek. His blush lightens as he tilts his head and licks his lips. His heart calms as he leans in towards her. And finally, with all the love he has for her inside, he presses his lips on hers.

After the anticipated initial shock, Ann leans further in, placing her hands on his shoulders and gripping them tightly. Was it the soft feel of their kiss? Was it the setting sun shining into the gondola window? No matter what it was, that moment was simple magic and very tender, setting off a firework show in her head.

When they separate, Ann couldn't help but feel dissatisfied. The kiss was perfect. No doubt. But it's the length of it that bothered her. She wanted that warm feeling in her heart to last a little longer. She did give him the okay for more than one, after all. Therefore, asking for more shouldn't be that bad.

"H-Hey…" she stutters, a little smile sneaking onto her face. "Y-You can… y'know… d-do it again, if you wa-Mm." Apparently, Akira was thinking the exact same thing because cuts her off with another kiss. This time, he traps her face in both hands and one peck turns into a couple. There is so much more heat and passion in this one than the first, which she obviously loved.

They separate again. Once again, Ann feels like the glass is half empty.

"... One more time…" she whispers. Akira removes his hands and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her in. There was a sudden drop in the amount of air she was getting, but for some reason she really enjoyed it. It was probably because she knew he was squeezing her enough to compress her lungs.

She instinctively slides her hands over his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck. He's not the only one who wanted to hold her lover tightly. They separated again, but this time Akira kisses her before she can speak again, gently pushing her until she was lying on her back and crawling on top of her. A bit suggestive, but the mutual magic of this moment cut off their ability to care.

Ann had a feeling that he knew what she would've said.

 _… One more…_

In the middle of their seemingly non-stop passionate kissing…

"Ah! To be young and in love!" The couple abruptly stop and look to see the Ferris Wheel operator smiling at them at the open gondola door. Akira rushes to his feet and straightens himself out.

"OH! Sorry!" The operator shakes his head.

"No trouble at all. Hey, no one's waiting. You two want another round for 500 yen?" Akira turns to Ann, who stands up and takes his right hand.

"Nah. I think we're good," she says. The two step out of the gondola and the operator wishes them a good day as they walk off.

As they are leaving the park, Ann giggles as she suddenly clings onto Akira's waist with both arms. All Akira does in response is smile and wrap his arm around her shoulders. The couple are too caught up in clinging to their "kiras" to care who saw them. After all, lights do bring warmth…

And they are holding the warmest in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	8. Shot 8: In Love Abroad

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 8: In Love Abroad**

* * *

 _Why the hell did I have to be seated next to **him**?_

It wasn't the feeling of being thousands of feet above the ocean that was keeping Akira up. It wasn't the sudden shaking of the plane being hit by turbulence.

It was Ryuji's thunderous open mouth snoring in his ear.

Akira peeks his head out to look at Mishima, who was sitting on the other side of Ryuji. His eyes were closed, but the grunts and the tossing and turning convinced him that he was anything but asleep.

 _Guess we're suffering together_ , _Mishima_ , he thinks. He sighs and looks out his window, thinking about why he's on a plane and where it's headed.

 **xxx**

It was last week on the first day of the second school semester. Homeroom was just about to start and Morgana seems to have fallen asleep. He told Akira it was because of a nightmare keeping him up last night.

Akira's darling magazine model girlfriend, who sits right in front of him, covers her mouth and yawns.

"Second term's already started," she says. She leans back on her chair and turns to Akira.

"I think this every year, but isn't summer vacation too short?" Akira pinches at the strands of his hair.

"Truer words couldn't have been spoken," he says.

"It's like, it always ends right when you get used to life without school." Ann smiles.

"Then again, I guess we had some fun things this year." Akira smirks at her.

"Sneaking into a Pyramid Palace, fighting Shadow mummies, and raiding a pharaoh's tomb was pretty awesome. Though I could've done without all the giant killer boulders." Akira crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and furrows his brow.

"But… there **is** one thing that I'm pissed about." Ann brushes her left twintail.

"Really? What's that?" Akira slumps his shoulders.

"My very first summer vacation with a girlfriend and we were too busy to do much at all," he groans. Ann's eyes widen for a second, then she blushes with a smile.

"He he he! Yeah," she giggles. "Now that you mention it, that does kinda suck, huh? Next summer for sure though! Maybe I could spend it at your hometown."

"That'd be so cool! I'd think you'd really like Kamakura. It's actually a really nice beach town." Ann turns all the way around on her chair.

"Oh? I'm listening." Akira looks up at the ceiling in reminiscence of his home.

"Compared to Tokyo, it's kinda small town, but there's lots to do and see. It was once the de facto capital of Japan a long time ago and it has a really turbulent history, so it attracts a lot of tourists. It has two popular beaches, plus there's a touristy island not too far from it. Plenty of good food. **And my god! It has! Sooo many temples**!" Ann's smiles widen as she bounces in her seat a little.

"That sounds so exciting! Okay, I'm **definitely** staying at your place next summer!" Akira panics and covers her mouth.

"Hey, keep it down! Mona'll hear you!"

"I ought oo shed he wa asheep!"

"Still!"

Ms. Kawakami enters the room and clears her throat to get everyone's attention, making Ann face forward in her seat.

"All right, let's begin homeroom," she announces. "Let's see. We've just gotten back from vacation, but starting next Monday is the school trip."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Ann says. Akira recalls the text Mishima gave him the night before.

Mishima did say something about that, didn't he? Kawakami lets out a loud sigh.

"You students are so lucky," she grumbles. "You get an entire month off for summer and get to go to Hawaii too." At that moment, Akira's entire body froze and a train of thoughts rush through his mind.

"Ha… waii…?" he mumbles. "As in… the island state of America…?"

"Make sure none of you cut loose too much, okay?"

"For… **real** …?" It only when Kawakami ended homeroom that Akira got out of his trance. As Ann spoke about how they won't be able to do any Phantom Thief work, he lightly punches her shoulder.

"Hey, Ann-pan?"

"Hm?" Akira then starts shaking her by her shoulders, much to her surprise.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII FOR A SCHOOL TRIP?!" It was a very rare occurrence when Akira uses the F-word. He only used it when he was really irritated or really surprised. This instance is the latter.

"Ahhh, stop shaking me! Didn't you hear me?! I just remembered we even had a school trip!" Akira looks up at the ceiling and daydreams.

"Going to Hawaii is one of the top five things on my bucket list! I never thought I'd actually be able to go! FOR FREE!" He quickly pulls out his phone and starts searching the Internet.

"Holy crap, what should I do first? Go surfing? Go on a tour? Go on a restaurant raid? So many choices!" Ann just giggles at her boyfriend's excitement as he searches for things to do on their trip.

"OW!" Akira rubs her hand after a sleepy Morgana sinks his right claw into it.

"Mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep."

 **xxx**

Even now, it's still hard to believe. He's a labeled criminal, yet here he is on a plane to the US for a school trip. The only downside was that not everyone could come with him. Yusuke is already taking a trip with his school to Los Angeles, California, there's no way he'd be able to sneak Morgana on the plane, and Futaba, his new pseudo baby sister and Sojiro's foster daughter, is not a student and she had to stay behind and sort out the data on the cognitive psience notes she had Makoto steal from her sister's laptop. Plus… she's is still shut-in Futaba, so of course she can't be so far from her house. That leaves only Ann, Makoto, and the gorilla keeping him awake to make this trip with him.

As he's daydreaming, he hears his phone go off. Its ringtone is for a video call. He pulls out his phone and sees that it's Ann. Of course, he picks up right away and her smiling face pops up on his screen.

"Hey there, you," he whispers.

"Hey! Sorry. Were you asleep?" Akira rubs his eyes and turns his phone screen to Ryuji.

"With this blonde snoring gorilla sleeping next to me? The hell do you think?" Ann giggles as he turns the screen back to him.

"Awww! Poor thing. I really wish you got seated next to me."

"Yeah. Me too… Still can't believe I'm actually on a plane to Hawaii."

"Not surprising, considering how excited you were when you heard about it. You must have a ginormous list of things you wanna do stuffed in your bag, am I right?" Akira shrugs.

"Well… I **thought** I was gonna have a list. Then I realized something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Akira blushes and scratches his cheek.

"Everything I wanna do… I wanna do with **you**. I think that'll make up for all the days we missed during vacation too." Ann blushes and smiles.

"Oh… Okay. Well, here's hoping we get a day to be alone together." Akira nods and his eyelids start feeling heavy.

"Y'know, I think hearing your voice is helping me get to sleep," he chuckles. Ann kisses her two fingers and touch her screen with them.

"Hm hm. Glad I could help. G'Night, you." Akira follows suit.

"G'Night." Ann ends the call, leaving Akira to finally have a chance to get some sleep before Ryuji's snoring gets to him again.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	9. Shot 9: What's Your Type?

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 9: What's Your Type?**

* * *

It's the second night of Shujin's Hawaii School Trip and Akira and Mishima have some unexpected guests sleeping over tonight. Ryuji, who was basically kicked out of his room after his roommate brought his girlfriend back with them, and Ann, who was locked out of her room because her roommate took off to her boyfriend's room and took the keycard with her. (The connection is so obvious.) As much as Akira wanted to avoid getting in trouble with Ms. Kawakami, this was the closest to being able to sleep near his girlfriend he was gonna get on this trip.

Akira convinced the guys to let Ann have his bed, then Ryuji suggested playing cards to decide where everyone else sleeps.

Results:

Mishima: Bed

Akira: Couch

Ryuji: …

"I'm all the way in Hawaii, and I'm stuck sleepin' on the floor!" Ryuji complains as lies on his side on the thin spare blanket.

"Luck just isn't your strong suit, man," Akira says as he lays somewhat comfortably on the couch. Ryuji notices that one of the beds is vacant.

"Hey, where'd Mishima go?"

"He's in the bathroom," Ann answers, lying the most comfortably on her side on Akira's bed.

"Ain't he been in there for a awhile?" Ann frowns.

"The school trip… Shiho was really looking forward to this." Akira and Ryuji look at her with concern.

"Ann…"

"Hey, you alright?" Akira asks with most concern.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down," Ann says. "But it's already been almost six months since then, hasn't it? This all feels so strange."

"Right? Hard to believe there rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world," Ryuji says. Akira suddenly recalls something.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I have six more months left." Ryuji turns to Akira.

"You're talkin about your probation, right?" Akira nods.

"Uh huh. Once March rolls around, I'm off the hook. Assuming the police don't catch the Phantom Thieves." Ryuji smirks at him.

"C'mon, man! Like the police got any chance in hell in catching The Joker!" Akira laughs.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah! Bring everything ya got! You're never gonna lay a finger on me!" Ann laughs at Akira's show of pride.

"Hey, don't you think we still have a lot to learn about each other though?" she asks. "You know, things like... what kind of people we like... So, time for you to come clean, Ryuji." Ryuji turns to Ann.

"Me?!" Ryuji takes a second to think.

"Uhhh, well… She's gotta have a good personality. I'm okay with anyone who's modest and nice…" Akira picked up a fishy smell from his answer.

 _Wouldn't **any** guy say that?_ he thinks.

"What about if two girls with equally good personalities confessed to you at the same time?" Apparently, Ann picked up on the fishiness too.

"If they're **equally** nice?" Ryuji asks. "Then it'd hafta be… the one with the hotter bod."

"So looks are what are most important to you."

"Knew it!" Akira calls out. Ryuji sits up.

"What?!"

"Your **first** answer was just superficial," Ann says with a disappointed tone. "The **second** answer is your true beliefs. Huh, so you really are that type of guy."

" _Ohhhhhhh!_ She got you!" Akira calls out. Ryuji lays back down.

"That ain't fair!" Ann pushes herself up and looks at Akira.

"What about you, Akira? C'mon, spill the beans. What kind of girl is your type?" Akira turns to her.

"You're asking **me**? Uhhh…"

What a strange question to ask your boyfriend. Still, it would be unfair for him to not answer. And he knew he had to answer her honestly while keeping Ryuji in the dark about their relationship. Plus, it'll serve as a nice subtle compliment.

"Sweet and honest personality, for sure. A little snarkiness to spice things up and she has to value her friends a lot. Some game console skills, a big appetite, and a great bod and face would totally be a welcome bonus, though." Ann smiles at his answer, with no one able to see the blush on her face.

"I see… Good!" Ryuji glares at Ann.

" ** _I see?! Good?!_** Hey, what the eff?!" he shouts. "Why ain't you calling him out for **his** answer?!"

"Cuz I knew he was honest about it, unlike you. I didn't have to bait it out of him."

"He basically said the exact same thing as me though!"

" **He** said "as a bonus". **You** said you'd pick the girl with the looks over girl without 'em. And the fact that you tried to hide it makes it all the more pathetic." Akira chuckles and Ryuji growls.

"Rgh, fine!" Ryuji says. "Anyway, **we** answered honestly! It's **your** turn next! So, what kinda guy do you-" The trio hear Mishima's voice from the bathroom.

"S-Someone…" Ryuji decides to ignore it.

"So, what kinda guy do you-" Mishima talks again.

"M-My stomach… Hrgh…!" That hurling sound caused everyone to sit up.

" _Mishimaaa?_ " Akira calls out.

"That doesn't sound good," Ann says.

"Y'know, wasn't he drinkin the tap water earlier?" Ryuji asks. "That's like, the one thing you're not supposed to do when you're out of the country."

 **xxx**

It's the middle of the night and everyone's fast asleep…

Well, **Ryuji** is, which means his thunderous snoring is filling the room, much to the irritation of a bloodshot eyed Akira and Ann. Mishima has passed out in the bathroom though.

 _ **This** is why I was so glad I didn't end up being his roommate_ , he thinks. _The guy he's rooming with made a smart move._

"Hey, Akira? You still up?" Ann's tired groaning miraculously reaches his ears.

"Ryuji's sleeping in the room," he groans back. "The hell do you think?" Ann rolls around on the bed, covering her ears with the pillow.

" _ **Ugh, God~!**_ _He's so louuuud~!_ "

"Keep in mind. **This** is what I had to deal with on the plane ride here!" Ann glares at the sleeping ape.

"Think he'd shut up if I put a pillow over his face?"

"Down, Panther! We still need him." Akira repositions himself on the couch.

"Still, sleeping on this freakin couch isn't helping much, either." Ann sits up and frowns.

"This is your bed, right? Sorry." Akira waves his hand.

"Nah, nah! It's fine. No way in hell am I gonna let my girlfriend sleep on the couch." Ann chuckles and stares him, obviously longing to sleep next to him.

"Still, this is your bed… so…" A light blush appeared on her face.

"W-We can… share it… If you want…" Akira quickly sits up and looks towards her in surprise.

"You sure? I mean, what about Ryuji and Mishima?"

"Just tell them the truth. I felt bad that I stole your bed, so I let you sleep next to me."

"Won't they see us... you know, snuggling?"

"Just an accident." Akira is surprised at how far Ann thought this out. Still, he can sleep in bed with her, so how could he say no?

He jumps off the couch and sneaks over to her with urgency, being careful not to step on Ryuji. Ann giggles and lays back as he slides into bed with her and gently presses his forehead on hers. He throws the blanket over them as she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself in close, pressing her warm body against his.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That escalated fast!" Akira chuckles.

"You don't know how warm you are!" Ann giggles. Akira wraps his left arm under and around her waist.

"Hey. So, I'm curious," Akira says. "We kinda dropped the subject after we heard Mishima having a hard time. What were you gonna say to Ryuji about your type of guy?" Ann looks at the ceiling in thought.

" _Hmmm_... Well... He has to be really smart, for one thing. He has to be brave enough to stand up for himself. Assertive enough to get things done. And I'd really like it if he has a super strong heart." Ann starts rubbing her hands on his chest.

"I wouldn't mind it too much if he was kinda a perv to me. He can be quiet most of the time, but a lot of sass when he talks could be kind of exciting. Him being super confident all the time would be welcome. He also has to be super funny and super sweet. He can be a cheeky, troublmaking, reckless show-off with a strong sense of justice who lives life by his own terms, no matter what anyone thinks." Akira smiles, knowing that she's describing him in perfect detail. Ann pushes herself up and smiles at him as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"But more importantly... he has to be tall... have some muscle on him... have short frizzy black hair... dark gray eyes... wear glasses, even though he looks amazing without them... and he has to be the coolest guy ever." Akira chuckles and smirks at her.

"Hm... I wonder where you'll find a guy like that." At that instant, his eyelids start feeling heavy.

"Okay… how the hell do you do that?" he asks her with a yawn.

"Do _what?_ "

"Every time I have trouble sleeping, if I see your face or hear your voice, I start getting really tired. It's like you're doing something to help me get to sleep." Ann blushes with a smile.

"Well, when **you** figure out how **you** help **me** get to sleep, I think I'll have a pretty good idea." Akira smiles and brushes his hand against her cheek.

"Y'know, I was only mad at my roommate for locking me out of the room," Ann says. "I totally get why she ran off… This is nice."

"Hm… it is." Akira stares at her, goes in for a goodnight kiss, and lets Ann rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"G'Night, you," he whispers to her.

"G'Night." The couple drift off to dreamland in unison, unaffected by their obnoxious friend's snoring.

And by some miracle, they didn't get caught.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	10. Shot 10: Menehune Memories

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 10: Menehune Memories**

* * *

Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima are standing in the middle of the hotel lobby ready to begin debate.

"Our trip is almost over…" Mishima says. "By tomorrow night, we'll be in a airplane heading home." Ryuji scratches his head in frustration.

"Dammit, this isn't how stuff was supposed to go!" he complains.

"What do you mean?"

"We ended up walkin' around same as we always do in Japan! I mean we even ate at a freakin' Big Bang Burger! It's like we never left!" Akira pushes up his glasses.

"Now that you mention it," he says. "It **has** kinda felt that way, huh?"

"Right?!" Mishima crosses his arms.

"Whine all you want, Sakamoto-kun, but that's what the trip was supposed to be." Ryuji glares at Mishima.

"But weren't some other guys gettin' all cozy with their girlfriends or some shit?!" Mishima tries to recall.

"I think…" Akira turns to Ryuji.

"Yeah, there were. One of them being your roommate." Ryuji stomps his foot.

"Then that's it! **That's** what this trip's missin'! C'mon, we totally get movin' during our free time this afternoon!" Mishima looks at Ryuji with confusion.

"What are we going to do?" he asks.

 _I smell fish in this plan_ , Akira thinks. _The same fish that stunk back in Japan._

"Make a once-in-a-lifetime summer memory!" Ryuji declares with a smile. "Hawaii's famous for its beaches, and y'know… what happens in Hawaii **stays** in Hawaii!" Ryuji fist pumps.

"We can get some girls' numbers durin' the day, then sneak away to 'em at night! You in or what?" Akira shoots a narrow eyed look at him.

"Are you talkin' a "One-night Stand"? Uh, I'm gonna go with "What?"." Ryuji shakes his head.

"Don't be such a sour puss! It'll be fun! Right, Mishima?" Mishima's eyes widen.

"Me too…?"

"Yeah! It'll be great! Neither of us have girlfriends who'd get mad at us about it either!" Mishima looks concerned.

"I guess that's true, but…" Ryuji smiles at Akira.

"C'mon. I know you're actin' all cool, but you're **totally** comin' with. No question about it." Akira crosses his arms and glares at him.

"Didn't I tell you back at the Fireworks Festival that I don't do blind dates?" he scolds. "And are you assuming that **I** don't have a girl who'd be pissed about this?" Akira knows for a fact that Ann would explode and hang him by a noose with her whip if he went through with this and she found out. Even just the thought of it...

 ** _YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH!_**

 ** _*WHOO-PISH!*_**

... Made him rub his throat and gulp. Furthermore, he wouldn't dare break the most valuable heart he could ever steal.

"Dude, if you really had one," Ryuji says. "You would've told me by now, wouldn't you? It's basic Bro Code."

"Well I-" As if on cue, Akira's phone rings to interrupt them.

"Ohhh, you get a message? Who could that-" Ryuji comes to a realization and stops himself.

"Uhhh actually, you don't gotta answer that. It might be something about you-know-what." Ryuji turns to Mishima.

"C'mon Mishima, let's go!" Mishima is shocked.

"Wait, what just happened?!" he exclaims. "It's only going to be the **two of us** , Sakamoto-kun?!"

"Don't gimme that look! We're goin' to Waikiki! Try 'n get a little more excited about it!" Mishima puts a hand on his face and groans.

" _Man…_ " Ryuji turns to Akira.

"Check your message back at the room, then meet us at the beach, got it?!" Akira watches Ryuji storm off, dragging a reluctant Mishima behind him.

 _Poor Mishima_ , he thinks. _He's in for a world of hurt_. He looks down at his pocket.

 _That aside, did Futaba finish sorting out the data from Makoto's sister's laptop?_

 **xxx**

Akira arrives back at his room to check his messages in private. Can't risk someone seeing it if it was a Phantom Thieves message.

He pulls out his phone and smiles to see Ann's picture tagged on the message boxes.

 **Ann: Hey, you! R u busy?**

 **\- We're all way in Hawaii, so I wanna go to the beach, just the 2 of us. ;)**

 _Getting cozy with my girlfriend,_ Akira thinks. _Ryuji was right! This is **exactly** what this trip needs!_

 **Akira: A perfect day on a beach in Hawaii? :o**

 **\- Alone with my smokin' hot girlfriend?! :)**

 **\- In her blazin' hot swimsuit?! :D**

 **\- THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF! XD Let's do it!**

 **Ann: LOL! Yesss! :)**

 **\- I'm not the only one who looks hot in a swimsuit, so don't forget yours! ;)**

 **Akira: Gotcha! Sit tight, Ann-pan!**

Just when he was about jump into the bathroom to get changed, he receives another message. This time, from Ryuji.

 **Ryuji: What was that message earlier? Was it from Futaba?**

 **\- Wait, don't tell me… Was it a girl?!**

 **\- C'mon, you gotta make memories with us instead! We bombed it on that beach in Japan, after all!**

Akira lets out an exasperated sigh.

"He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

 **Me: Dude, not the kind of memories I wanna make. -_-**

 **\- If you really wanna go for another Operation Babe Hunt, be my guest, but I'm out.**

 **\- Just do me a favor. Make sure your fail isn't as bad as last time, okay? Mishima don't need the scars.**

 **\- C'ya, Skull. :P**

And with that, he jumps into the bathroom to get ready for his Hawaiian date.

 **xxx**

Akira jogs through the tropical trees towards Waikiki Beach wearing his blue swim trunks and sandals. He stops when he sees his girlfriend sitting on a bench near the shore.

He never got tired of this sight: Her in her two piece, spaghetti strap, floral pattern bikini that reveals all of her stunning features. From her perfectly sized bust to her curvaceous waist and thighs. He can't help but crack a mischievous grin and snicker.

 _I could sculpt all of this beauty in vanilla pudding with my eyes closed!_ he thinks. _Hahaha! Pudding…!_

Akira tones down his grin and walks over to her.

"Ah! **There's** my Ann-pan!" he chuckles. Ann turns to him and greets him with a blushed smile.

"It's finally just the two of us," she says. Akira nods and continues to stare at her swimsuit, which she notices. She stands up and crosses her arms, still sporting her smiling face.

"Hm hm hm. Aren't you starring a little too much? This isn't the first time you've seen me in this." Akira smirks at her, noticing her saying that, but chuckling like she's enjoying it. In fact, the way she's crossing her arms right below her chest can't be ignored.

"Yeah? Well, I can't help it. I'm dating a woman who's the perfect combination of sexy and cute." Ann's eyes widen and her cheeks puff out a little.

"Oh, come on," she pouts. She smiles again, walks up to him, and locks her hands behind his neck.

"But… I'm glad to hear you say that, so I guess I can let you off the hook." Akira wraps an arm around her bare waist.

"I shouldn't even have been on there to start with!" he exclaims. "I'm allowed to stare at you now, y'know!" Ann giggles.

"Hey, let's go for a walk," she says.

 **xxx**

As the couple are strolling down the beach, Akira spots someone in the distance coming their way.

"Aw shit!" Before Ann even had time to ask, he tackles her into the bushes and pins her to the sand.

"Hey- Ow! Akira, what the he-" Akira quickly covers her mouth and shushes her.

"Keep it down!" he whispers. "Numb Skull at 9 o'clock!" Ann joins Akira in peeking his head out of the bushes and looking in the direction he's looking. She quickly realizes what he meant by "Numb Skull".

" _Ohhh!_ I see." Ryuji and Mishima walk towards a group of ladies and Ryuji starts chatting them up. By the look on his face when they walked away, it didn't go anywhere near well. The conversation was very short too. Mishima scratches his head.

"Sakamoto-kun, can we please stop now?" He begs.

"I can't let things end like this, dammit!" he exclaims. "We gotta make something outta this boring ass trip!"

"We?! I didn't even agree to doing this in the first place!" Ryuji kicks the sand in frustration.

"This would be so much easier if Akira tagged along! I can't believe that asshole ditched us like that!" Mishima crosses his arms.

"Considering how bad this is going, I'm not surprised," he groans. Ryuji glares at him.

"What was that?!" Ryuji spots his next target.

"Hey, let's go for those girls! C'mon!" As the two are walking away, Mishima stops when he catches the couple in the corner of his eye. In a panic, they frantically wave their hands, shake their heads, and make Xs with their arms to get their message across: _Please don't tell him! Please don't tell him!_

The Phantom Aficionado Website administer nods and shoots a thumbs up.

"MISHIMA!" Mishima sighs as he reluctantly chases a determined Ryuji.

Akira and Ann slowly step out of cover as the two walk away. Akira facepalms himself and shakes his head.

"Freakin' moron!" he grunts. "I specifically told him to ease up this time!" Ann turns to him.

" **This time?** " Akira turns to her with a narrow eyed look.

"Remember when we took Futaba to the beach? Well, while you girls went off banana boating, Ryuji dragged me and Yusuke on Operation Babe Hunt." Akira pinches the bridge of his nose.

"It went as bad as you think it could've. He forced me into it, so my pride took such a hit." Ann puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head.

" _Wow…_ " Akira crosses his arms and glares at her.

"I blame **you** for that shit, by the way!" Ann turns to him in surprise.

"Me?!"

"You just **had** to go and make fun of his skills with girls, didn't you?! And why'd you even include **me** in your insult?! You **know** I stole your heart fair and square!" Ann glares at him.

"It's called acting! I wasn't really talking about you!" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, _acting_ , huh? Amazing how your acting sucks when it counts, but it hits platinum with crap like this."

"Hey, shut up!" Akira goes back to glaring at her.

"Did you really think by "You should treat us better" he meant as guys and not just human beings? No matter what you mean, words still hurt!" Ann crosses her arms in thought, then sighs.

"Well… I guess that was a little mean. Sorry." Akira smiles and grabs her hand.

"Oh, just forget about it. I could never stay mad at you." Ann smiles back at him and they continue their walk.

 **xxx**

As the couple are strolling down the beach once again, Ann stops when the garlic shrimp sign catches her eye.

"Oh! I know that food stand! They sell garlic shrimp there!" Ann pulls on Akira's arm.

"I've heard it's **super** delish! C'mon, we should try it!" Akira chuckles at her excitement.

"Sure thing," he says. "I'm always down for tasting new food." Ann clings onto his arm, which sinks in between her ample breasts.

"Alright~!" she cheers. "I _**love** that about you~!_ "

 _And I love **those** about **you**_ , Akira thinks as he blushes.

"... We split the bill though." he declares.

" _Awww, but I didn't bring my_ _wallet~!_ " Ann looks down for a second before realizing the obvious.

"... Wait... Oh shoot! **Of course** I don't have it! I don't have any pockets! ... Sorry, can you spot me?" Akira starts laughing.

"Ann-pan, I was just joking! Calm down! ... Uh..." Akira's smile turns into a skeptical stare.

" **Wait**... Right before you realized you didn't have your wallet... were you trying to stiff me with the bill?!" Ann laughs nervously.

" _Uhhh... Maybe?_ " Usually, a boyfriend would be irked about something like that... not Akira though. He just smiles.

"... You're mischievous... I like that." The two walk over to the man near the sign and request two plates of garlic shrimp.

 **xxx**

Akira waddles over to the table where Ann's waiting while being extremely careful not to drop any of the massive portions of shrimp on both plates.

Ann sees him coming over and her eyes widen at the size of the plates.

" _Whooooa~!_ "

"I-I know, right?" Akira stutters. "B-Biggest plates of **anything** I've ever seen in my life." He successfully reaches the table without incident and sets the plates down in front of their chairs. Ann looks out towards the horizon of Waikiki Beach and lets out a relaxed sigh.

"It's so nice here," she says. "It's like I'm in a dream." As she's gazing off, she notices her troublemaker boyfriend swipe a shrimp off her plate.

"Did I ever tell you about the guy who stole my food and lived?" she asks in a threatening tone. Akira mischievously grins.

"No." Ann slams her a hands on the table, glares at him, and reaches for her shrimp.

"That's cuz he didn't live! Give it back, dammit!" Akira laughs as he holds her back.

"Alright, alright! You can have it back… but you can't use your hands." Ann quickly figures out Akira true intention and smiles.

" _Hm hm! You're so cute… Ahhh!_ " She keeps her mouth open so the Akira can feed the shrimp to her. He places it in her mouth and she bites down on it, sucking the meat right out of the tail skin. She smiles from ear to ear as she chews.

" _Oh my God, it's **so** good~!_ " Akira burst out laughing again.

"Ahahahaha! **You're** the cute one, getting so excited about food all the time!" Ann giggles as she starts digging into her meal.

 **xxx**

Akira and Ann toss their plates into the trashcan near the garlic shrimp sign.

"The exotic flavors of another country," Akira says. "There's no way you can resist 'em." Ann giggles at his comment. The guy standing near the Garlic Shrimp sign waves to them to get their attention.

"'Ey! You two from Japan?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, yes! We are!" Ann answers.

"How bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts! Ha ha!" The couple's eyes widen.

"You know about the Phantom Thieves?!" Ann asks.

"Heard about 'em on the news. They've all the rage in Japan, yeah?" Ann clings to Akira by his waist and whispers in his ear.

"This is incredible!" Akira snickers mischievously as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Say if y'run into 'em, tell 'em I said hello," the guy says. "And ask them to change people's hearts so that everyone loves shrimp! Haha!" Akira scratches his head.

"Uhhh… I doubt that's how that works…" The guy strokes his chin as he examines the couple.

"By the way," he says. "The legal age of consent in Japan is 13, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, it is," Akira answers. The guy cocks an eyebrow at the couple.

"So... you two honeymoonin' here?" Their couldn't have turned red any faster.

"HON...! HON-HON...! HONEY...! **WHAT?!** " Ann panics.

" **N-No!** " Akira quickly answers. "I-I mean, we're a thing, but we're on a school trip! A-And... **that** stuff won't be for a while!" The guy laughs at their expense.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to pry," he says. "Anyway, you two go have fun now!" As the two speed walk away, Ann looks back at the guy waving goodbye to them, then at her man.

"D-Do we really seem like that?" she asks in a whisper.

"Just keep walking."

Deep down, they were happy to be seen like that. It's just too embarrassing to admit right now.

 **xxx**

Ann wants to go mess around in the ocean, but she said she needed to put on more sunscreen. Lucky for her, there were people handing out free towels and suntan lotion.

Akira sits next to the spot on the beach Ann is laying her towel down on, staring at the people giving out free towels and lotion.

"It's like Hawaii understands your needs," he says to himself.

"Hey, Akira?" Akira turns to his girlfriend and blushes when he sees her lying face down on the towel with her head in her arms… and the straps of her top undone.

"Do you mind rubbing some lotion on my back-"

"HolycrapYesPleaseThankyou!" Akira quickly grabs the bottle and scoots ups to Ann's side. He stops to stare at her long gorgeous back before squirting some lotion in his right hand.

 _I don't think I've ever stopped to admire how tall she is… Tallest girl I've ever seen in my life._

"Y'know, you can sit on me further down if you really need to." Those words were enough to make Akira squirt more lotion in his hand than he can hold.

 _Control yourself, Kurusu!_

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and slowly straddles onto Ann's lower back. As he's rubbing the lotion in his hands, he hears Ann giggling.

"What's up with you?" he asks.

"Not that I'm surprised, but… you sure get turned on easily." His face lit up like a red light bulb and he attempts off of move her back.

"Don't stop, Akira! It's fine. Really." Akira hangs his head in embarrassment.

"Girls are so lucky theirs don't show," he whines. "You could be turned on up to your eleven setting right now and I wouldn't know." Ann giggles again.

"Who said I'm not?"

"... Wait… **are you?** " Ann goes silent and Akira decided to focus on her back. He takes a deep breath, presses his hands down on her lower back, and slowly moves them upward. Ann starts shrieking and laughing.

"Oh! Ahahaha! Cold! Cold, that's cold!" Akira chuckles as he runs his hands up and down her back. Ann starts moaning in delight as his firm hands apply cold sunscreen on her.

 _Aw maaan, this is the best day ever_ , Akira thinks.

"Mmmm, that feels good," Ann says. Akira puts on a nervous grin.

"I-I'm glad you like it!" Akira stops when Ann turns her head to look at him with a rather seductive look.

"Hey… you wanna rub some on my chest too?"

...

 _You wanna rub some on my chest too?_

 ** _On my chest?_**

Akira quickly turns away and covers his mouth to hide his sleazy smile, with little sleazy snickers escaping his mouth.

 _"Rub lotion on my chest" are officially the most beautiful words I've heard in my entire life!_

"Sooo, is that a no?" Akira shakes his head to snap himself out of it and glares at her.

"D-Don't tease me like that, woman!"

"I'm not teasing you. Just think of it as… me apologizing for what I said back in Japan." Akira's face is flooding with hesitation.

"C-C'mon. You know I'd never do anything to objectify you."

"Yeah, I know. This has nothing to do with that. If you want to, go ahead."

"But I-I… um… This is k-kinda…" Ann glares at him.

" **Hey!** Do you wanna do it or not?!"

"Ack! Yes! So badly!" Ann pushes herself up in her forearms so that her chest is off the ground, shuts her eyes, and blushes.

"T-Then do it quick, please. If anyone sees, I'm changing my mind."

Are they bigger than they look? Do they really grow constantly? What would they feel like? Firm? Squishy? All these thoughts made Akira's heart skip every other beat.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ He shakes his head and gulps.

 _Calm down, man! Don't think about too much! Just do it and get it over with!_

The "criminal" takes a few deep breaths to mentally prepare himself, then leans forward to positions his hands under her, ready to grope, and shuts his eyes.

 _Okay… I'm… I'm… GOING IN!_

"I see. So **this** is the true passion of a man and woman in love…"

Akira freezes at the sound of the voice of a certain odd man of an artist who had their school trip destination changed because of a storm. He and Ann turn to their right to see him just standing there with his hand on his chin looking at them in observation. Ann's bod could not have been more red, almost looking like severe sunburn.

"OH MY GOD!" Akira rushes off of Ann's back while she hurries to put her top back on.

"Yusuke! What the **fuck** are you doin'?!" Akira barks at him.

"I came here in search of scenery that will spark an urge to paint in me," Yusuke explains. "That's when I noticed you seated comfortably upon Ann's posterior." He waves his hand.

"Oh! There is no need to stop on my account. Your passion intrigues me. Please, continue." Ann glares at him after putting her top back on.

"Like hell we will, you perv!"

"Very well. Putting that aside, Akira. I recall you saying that you had plans to bring a girlfriend to Inokashira Park. I hadn't the slightest idea you were referring to Ann." Ann redirects her glare at Akira.

"Wait, you told him we're dating?!" Akira shakes his head.

"No! All I said was that I wanted to bring a girlfriend there! I didn't say anything about you being my girlfriend! And this was before we started dating!" Akira scratches his head and looks to Yusuke.

"Anyway Yusuke, ya mind giving us some privacy?" Yusuke nods.

"Certainly. And worry not. I shall keep this from the others as well. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Yusuke walks down the beach to leave the couple be and they let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

" _Aaaand_ there goes the bazonga groping mood…" Akira groans.

 **xxx**

Down by the shore, there is a vicious splashing far too big to be human. A single human.

After pushing off on the sand below her, Ann lifts a rattled Akira out of the water by his waist, allowing him to to gasp for air.

"GAH! FUCK!"

"Hahahahaha! Dive! Dive!" Akira screams as his girlfriend forces him underwater again. He frantically swims for his life after she lets go.

 _Hecate's supposed to be Fire-based Persona!_ he thinks. _How's this girl so damn fast in the water?!_

He feels Ann's fingers slither up his back and her arms wrap around his neck in a choke hold. He stands up, getting his head out of the water, and tries to break her hold.

"H-Hey, hey! W-Wait wait wait wait! Ease up, Annie!" he gasps. Ann grins devilishly.

"What's wrong?!" she laughs. "Is that all you got?! And you're supposed to be the unstoppable leader of the Phantom Thieves!" Shots at Akira's pride, fired.

" **Excuse me?!** " Ann lets go of him and backs away.

"Alright, you big baby! If you really need it, I'll give you… ten seconds to get ready." She takes a deep breath, dives underwater, and circles around like a shark. Akira stands there with a smile on his face.

"Gutsy move, taking a swing at my pride." His ten seconds pass and Ann jumps out of the water from behind him.

"Ready or not, here I-" Akira quickly turns around and catches in the air with her arms, to her dismay.

"Uh oh…" Akira grins mischievously.

 _Serves ya right for getting so cocky challenging me._

"Gotcha!" Ann screams as he hurls her back underwater. True, it surprised her that he was finally able to catch her.

But not as much as the kiss he planted on her lips after he pushed off the sand and sent them both floating through the water. Her feet were off the ground, she can see her twintails flowing with the currents, and she can feel the resisting force as they floated forward. It was like they were floating in a sea of nothing. Just the two of them.

Akira decides to put an end to that moment by bringing them both back above water to catch his breath. He smirks at her.

"Never underestimate the Joker." Ann remains silent and just places her hands on his shoulders and her forehead on his chest. That underwater moment made her heart burst.

"Annie? You okay?"

"Y-You… You just kissed me… underwater…" Akira's face tinges red.

"W-Was that… not a good idea?" After a few seconds, Ann slowly slides her hands behind his neck and wraps her arms around him.

"Um… Can you… again?" she whispers.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Ann pulls her head away, sneaking glances at him.

"C-Can you… do that again… please?" Akira smiles at her, sweeps her off her feet, and carries her like a princess as he starts walking farther out into the water.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Ann giggles a little and tightens her grip on him as he carried her into the sea. He could've just taken her in his right arm and swam out, but he chose to carry her in both and walk her to make her feel special. She wondered if he would be able to do this without the water… But who was she kidding? Of course he could!

He stops when Ann's head is just barely above water.

"Take a deep breath… and close your eyes…"

Ann looks up to look into his dark gray eyes that reflect back at her. The security of being held by him, the butterflies in her stomach, the growing warmth in her heart. All the signs she could read very clearly: She's madly in love.

Ann gave Akira a beautiful smile, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before he gently presses his lips against hers and they submerge back into the water. Once again, the two hold each other tightly as they breath each other's air and float along the ocean currents, little fish and rays of sunlight surrounding them in the water.

It was a surreal moment that lasted a surprising long time before they had to come back up for air.

 **xxx**

After a long day of excitement and fun, the couple decide to end it with a nice quiet moment of sitting on a bench and watching the sun set on the horizon.

Akira and Ann gaze at all of the yellow, orange, and red blanketing the sky as the giant star sinks into the ocean.

"...It's beautiful," Ann says.

"Yeah," Akira sighs. "This one feels kinda different from the one we saw back in Japan… Maybe that's because we're seeing it by ourselves." Ann giggles as Akira places his hand on hers.

"As dumb as he is... Ryuji was so right. You made this the best day on this trip hands down."

"Hm hm… did we do everything you wanted to do?" Akira smiles at her.

"I told you already, didn't I? I just wanted to spend a day with you. What could be better to do than that?" Ann giggles again and looks out towards the horizon.

"You know," she starts. "I told Shiho I wasn't into this cheesy dating stuff… **But** now that I've actually tried it out... it's really not that bad." Ann looks at her boyfriend and smiles.

"I guess it's because I have someone special to do it with… Thanks." Akira chuckles and slides over to brush his hand across her cheek, which she really enjoyed. He stares lovingly into the tiny twin seas of sky blue that is her eyes. He would never say it because it's a total cliche, but in his perspective, the most glorious sunset in the world couldn't even come close to being as beautiful as her.

"... I love you, Annie." It was a little random for him to say, but it was a simple explanation of why he's with her now and how he feels. It was good enough.

Ann blushes as she secures his hand on her face.

"I love you too," she giggles, topping it off with a passionate kiss. Ann grabs something next to her and shows it to Akira.

"Here. You can have this… It'll help you remember how special today was." Akira stares at the pair of Hawaiian dwarf dolls holding hands. He immediately catches how they are in his and Ann's likeness.

"Oh, this is cool! Where'd you get it?"

"Someone was passing out trinkets while you went to get drinks. I told him they looked like us, so they gave it to me for free. They're super cute, right?" Akira pats her on her head.

"They are... I love them. Thank you." Ann giggles, happy she managed to get him a good present after all the treats he's bought for her.

"Hey, let's come back to Hawaii sometime," she suggests. "I mean… by ourselves." Akira smirks at her.

"I'm already cooking up a plan!" he boasts.

 _Next_ time, he thinks. _I_ _t's **definitely** for the honeymoon!_

"Yes!" Ann notices the orange sky turning black.

"Anyway, it's starting to get dark… Should we head back?" Akira wraps his arm around her bare waist.

"Just a little longer," he mumbles. "I don't want today to end yet." Ann blushes, lays her head on his shoulder, and wraps her arms around him.

"... Okay." Akira rests his head on hers, basking in the Hawaiian sunset. A perfect romantic evening abroad for two infamous thieves in love.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	11. Shot 11: Post Fiasco Party Fiasco

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 11: Post-Fiasco Party Fiasco**

* * *

There's no easy way to describe the crisis the Phantom Thieves are head deep in.

After they changed the heart of their newest teammate's father, Mr. Okumura of Okumura Foods, they all sat down during their celebration party to watch the press conference where he would confess his crimes and reveal details about the culprit behind all of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown incidents. Only to be hit by a nuke of disaster.

During the conference, Okumura suffered a mental shutdown that ultimately led to his untimely demise. It didn't take long for the public that adored the Phantom Thieves to suddenly turn on them and label them criminals. They even started saying that everything they've done was a farce.

Desperate to find a way out of this situation, the group turns to celebrity Ace Detective, Goro Akechi, who has been in open opposition towards the Phantom Thieves until he recently announced that he believes that they are innocent in the Okumura case. They invite him to the Shujin School Festival as a special guest, hoping to squeeze some info out of him. However, he presents them with something else: His knowledge of their true identities, as well as physical proof of them entering the Metaverse.

Akechi then offers to strike a deal with them. He knows they aren't murders and wants to catch the true culprit. However, Makoto's sister, who has recently been put in charge of the Phantom Thieves case, is being backed into a corner by her superiors and is opting to mount a hardcore investigation soon. If she can't find her targets, she will select random people to take the fall. Also, he has discovered that she has a Palace and deduced that the culprit will target her life and escalate the situation. Whether the true Phantom Thieves are arrested, some is arrested in their place, or Sae Nijima is killed, it all leads to total chaos.

So, Akechi wants the Phantom Thieves to assist him in changing Sae's heart and catching the culprit. Afterwards, they must permanently disband the organization. In exchange, he will delete the evidence he has on them and keep their identities a secret. Refusal to reply will result in him exposing them to the police. At Akira's request, Akechi gives him some time to consider his options, no matter how few of them he has.

 **xxx**

The festival is coming to a close as Akira wanders through the halls by himself, pondering on what to do about Akechi's deal. Sure, it would get everyone out of trouble, but giving up his best means of reforming society isn't so easy. Plus, he swore that he would help Morgana reach the core of Mementos and get his past memories back. He rubs the temples of his head and groans. All this contradiction makes him feel his brain was tossed into a blender and frapped.

"Ugh… Why does life keep fucking with me?" he grumbles.

As the announcement for the post-festival party rings out through the halls, his phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket and his mood lightens at the sight of Ann's picture on the Caller ID. He couldn't have picked up faster.

"Just the angelic voice I needed to hear!" he bellows. "Annie, please save me from my anger!" He hears Ann laugh out loud.

"Hey, are you still at school?" she asks after she's finished.

"Yeah… I was too busy thinking to think about leaving…"

"About the deal Akechi-kun offered?"

"Mm hm. It's like, on one hand, we're all off the hook and the culprit's caught, but we have to stop being Phantom Thieves. On the other hand, we or someone else who has nothing to do with this gets arrested. Yeah, it's… enough make a man go crazy." Ann sighs.

"I get that… Anyway, I feel really anxious being alone. Do you wanna maybe… go to the post-festival party together?" Akira smiles, finally seeing some good coming out of this nightmare of a night.

"Hell yes! Anything to get my mind off all this shit!"

"Great! Oh wait. Is Mona with you?"

"Nah, he went off somewhere to do his own thinking."

"Okay. I'll see you at the gym then."

 **xxx**

"Alright! That was great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!" The MC guy got a round of applause, alright. It had to be the weakest round of applause anyone at the post-festival party has ever heard, Akira and Ann included. Ann did was scratch her while Akira crossed his arms as they sighed in disappointment.

" **Great** is kinda pushin' it," Akira says. "Was the dance club always that bad?" Ann doesn't give him a response, lost in thought. Akira turns to her and tugs at her hood.

"Hey, Annie? Ann-pan!" Ann snaps out of her trance and turns to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just worried about the whole thing with Akechi-kun… We're gonna be okay, right?" Akira places his hand on her head and bends over.

"Hey, c'mon. We came to this… subpar party to forget about all that for a while, didn't we?" Ann smiles and nods.

"Yeah, sorry. You're right. We should just have fun while we can."

"Damn straight! Besides, it's one of those moments."

"Huh? What moments?" Akira reaches into his bag, pulls out the Menehune Dolls he got from Ann back in Hawaii, and shows them to her.

"Where it's just you and me right now." Ann smiles and nods with a strong tinge of red appearing on her face.

 _He's totally right_ , she thinks. _I'm on a date with my man. Nothing else matters right now._ The two hear the MC continue to shout into the mic.

"And now, it's time for your favorite Shujin tradition: The Student Sharing Special! Round of applause, everyone!" Ann crosses her arms and sighs.

"They're really doing this **again** this year...?" Akira cocks an eyebrow.

"And **this** is...?"

"Oh right. This is your first time. Well basically, it's like an Open Mic where people come up and say something that's on their mind to the audience." Akira's mind is boggled by the sheer stupidity of the concept.

"That sounds… really boring. I mean, who would be dumb or brave enough to say something worthwhile in front of this many people?"

"Exactly!" The MC scans the gym for a brave souls.

"All right, who's got something to say? Anyone, anyone?! … No? I'll just have to pick someone then!" Ann smiles and shakes her head.

"I guess this **disorder** is what makes the post-festival party what it is." The MC spots Ann and points to her.

"How about… the girl in the hoodie with the super bleached hair?" Ann jumps and turns to the stage as a spotlight shines on her, drawing everyone's attention.

"Huh?! Me?!"

"Well then, come on up!" Desperate for a way out but not a fast and efficient enough thinker to find it, she turns to her boyfriend in a panic.

"W-What should I do…?!" Usually, Akira plays the upstanding hero that will help anyone in dire need, no matter how difficult or how small the task… But he can also be the biggest playful jerk who wanted to see people squirm in embarrassment.

He grins and snickers mischievously as he pats her on her head.

" _Awww, you poor thing!_ " he teases. Ann glares at him with red puffy cheeks.

"You don't have to be so cold…" she pouts. The MC beckons her up to the stage.

"Come, come! Everyone's waiting!" Ann's shoulder slump as she hangs her head.

" _Ugggghhh, fiiiine…_ " Akira starts walking off, still sporting his devilish smile.

"I'm gonna go get a front row seat! Have to make sure I record every embarrassing moment on my phone! Shame I can't show this to anyone else! _Mwehehehehe_!" He wasn't really gonna do it, but he knew just saying that to her would be enough to tick her off. The part-time model glares at him again, sensing so much Futaba flowing out of him.

 _You really could be her big brother!_

 **xxx**

Akira manages to find a front row seat to get a good view of Ann reluctantly stepping up to the mic with the MC standing beside her holding his own.

"And what is your name?" he asks. Ann cranes her neck out to speak clearly into the mic.

"Takamaki." Akira flinches at the sound of the crowd going nuts. Especially the guys.

 _You stole my heart!_

 _You're so cute!_

 _I'm your biggest fan!_

"Sorry, bud. That's **me** ," Akira whispers to himself.

"Ah, Takamaki-san! Good looks, smokin' body… You look like you don't have a complaint in the world! Now then, on with the show! Would you like to share with us today, Takamaki-san?"

 _You're seriously asking that to someone you called up there?_ Akira thinks. Ann just stands there like a statue with a nervous look and sweat coming down the side of her face.

"Uh… Takamaki-san?" Ann brushes her right twintail nervously.

"I-I dunno!" Anyone would be able to tell by her outburst that a lack of things to share isn't the only thing keeping her from talking. The MC chuckles.

"Here, I'll give a question. Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?" The embarrassing fun to watch moment instantly turned into a crucial moment of panic. Proof being the shocked looks on the couple's faces.

"Huh?!"

 _Oh, c'mon! We came to this stupid party to **forget** about that shit!_ Akira thinks. The audience make it painfully obvious that they don't share his thoughts, however.

 _Ohhh?_

 _Man, he's going in for the kill!_

"We're all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities," the MC explains. "Some people theorize that they go to our very school. So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Takamaki-san?" At first, the thief leader didn't know how people are coming to the conclusion that the Phantom Thieves are students at this school. Then he remembers Akechi saying that they were people who the students know very well. That's the most likely lead.

Ann looks down and plays with her right twintail.

"W-What do **I** think?" she repeated. Anxiety starts bubbling up in Akira like a volcano that's about to erupt. Ann's not the world's biggest blabbermouth like Ryuji, but she might accidentally say something to cast suspicion on herself given the situation she's in. The only way he could get her out is to come up with an outburst that completely changes the subject. And fast!

One comes to his mind… but he hesitates. It's not that he's not confident in this answer. In fact, he knows it'll work. But… is this plan even remotely safe? Could he really trust it to work in his favor instead of dragging them both into an even more dire situation? Is this the only way, regardless?

"Uhhh…" The sound of Ann's nervous voice put Akira into a deeper panic. Thinking hats off, time's up, the deadline has come! If he doesn't do something, they might get the exposing spotlight! Whatever he wanted to do, he had to do it now!

In sheer desperation, Joker takes a deep breath, jumps out of his seat, and makes a declaration so loud, it echoes through the whole room!

"... **I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOUUU!** " The surprise was so great that it turned Ann into a red light bulb and made her choke on her own spit. She covers her mouth and coughs.

"H-HUH?!" Naturally, his outburst did not go unnoticed.

"Now **this** is drama!" the MC calls out. "A boy caught in the throes of bittersweet youth! A **stunning** confession of **love!** " The crowd goes nuts again. This time, it's the girls who are getting the most excitement out of this.

 _Woo-hoo!_

 _For real?!_

 _Whoa, way to go!_

Ann glares Akira with intensity of a thousand suns, making Akira flinch, as the MC turns his way.

"I think it was **him**!" A spotlight shines on him and everyone's eyes follow.

"Huh? Wait… aren't you that transfer student from back in April?" asks the MC. "The one with the criminal record, "Kira Akira"! _Ohoho!_ Looks like the "beast" may have found his "beauty"! And what a beauty she is!" Akira facepalms himself, completely regretting his decision.

 _God, this is the last thing I need right now!_

"H-Hold on a sec!" Ann protests. The MC turns to her with a skeptical smile.

" _Soooo, Takamaki-san?_ What's **your** relation to **this guy?** " At this point, Ann's gone from a standard light bulb to a red LED screen.

" **HUUUH?!** " The MC's smile grows even bigger.

"My, she's red as a beet!" Ann buries her face in both hands as everyone laughs at her and Akira bows to her in embarrassment

 _I'm so sorry, Annie!_ The MC turns to the crowd.

"But, I'm a gentleman! It hurts my heart to bully such a sweet girl!" he says. "Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauty? Thank you very much, Takamaki-san!" The crowd was less than pleased.

 _Aw, j_ _ust when it was getting interesting!_

 _C'mon, MC! Do your job!_

As everyone is yelling at him, Akira and Ann make like red lightning and bolt out of there.

 **xxx**

The couple retreated to the closed off roof to avoid the students and calm their nerves to get their natural skin color back, which of course takes them a while.

"It's finally over," Ann sighs in relief. "Ugh, that was embarrassing…"

"In more ways than one thousand," Akira groans. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Ann crosses her arms and stares at her boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe you actually had the courage to stand up and say that in front of everyone." Akira crosses his arms and turns his head.

"The fuck was I supposed to do?!" he shouts, feeling unappreciated. "My girlfriend was in trouble! I couldn't just ignore you!"

"Huh?" Ann suddenly realizes that no matter how embarrassed they were in the end, it's better than her probably accidently saying something about the Phantom Thieves. And Akira willingly took half of the heat.

"So you did it to **help** me." Whether or not what he did actually helped was still questionable to Akira. Still, he at least did something to try and help.

"At any rate, I had really frozen up for a second there. I might've said something I was gonna regret…" Ann smiles at him.

"So… thanks. You were a huge help." Akira sighs and smiles. If she's taking that mishap he caused as him helping her, then he'll take it.

"A-Anytime," he says. Ann plays with her right twintail in thought.

"Y'know… you're actually a pretty dependable guy… I think we'll be good together…" Ann blushes when she catches what she says and frantically waves her hands at him.

"Uh, i-ignore that!" she shouts. She looks down and twiddles her thumbs with a big flushed smile appearing on her face.

"T-Talking about the future… That's a little too heavy for right now, huh? Hahaha!" Akira chuckles at her, shakes his head, and grabs both of her hands.

"Not at all," he says. "I think so too." Ann snatches her hands away and giggles as she covers her mouth with her hair in embarrassment.

" _S-Stop that!_ " Akira didn't know why she would feel so embarrassed to speak her mind about this stuff, considering how long she's been with him. Frankly, the thought of her acting like that is unexpectable. Therefore, she must be punished.

He runs behind her to give her a tight hug, which makes a cute shriek sneak out of her mouth.

" _Hey, what're you getting so flustered about,_ _huuuh_?" he says with a devilish smirk and a teasing voice. Ann starts whining as she tries to get out his grip.

" _C-C'mooon, stop iiit!_ " Those are the words she's saying, but she seems like she's enjoying it, so Akira just smothers her further, squeezing her waist tighter and rubbing his cheek against hers. That's a thing he noticed that she does when they're alone and he's bullying her: When she's tells him to stop doing something, she subconsciously wants him to do it even more. And it can't be within the bounds of sexual harassment because she smiles and giggles every single time he does it. She must be a glutton for punishment, as well as food, when it comes to her man showing his unconditional love.

He chuckles and narrows his eyes as he rubs her left cheek with his fingertips.

"Seriously, why so panicky? … You know I love you with all I got, don't you?" he whispers in her ear with a sultry tone, punctuated with a kiss on her right cheek.

"W-Well yeah, and I love you too, but… uh… God, you're being so unfair!" Akira turns her face to him with his right hand while sliding his left hand slowly onto her stomach.

"Want me to ease up? Alright... Gimme that "one thing" and I will." Ann whimpers and pouts at him, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"... You're a living nightmare."

"Hm... Correction... I'm **your** living nightmare." Ann gives in to his advances and cranes her neck in position to give him a passionate kiss. And just like their first time at the Ferris Wheel, they don't stop at just one as she secures both of his hands on her belly and cheek.

Akira's devilish and low level lustful advances on her frustrated her to a T. After all that time she spent talking to the tame and loyal nice guy, she hated it when he let his devil side out and started being bad to her. Or rather, she hated how much she absolutely **loved** it. Kamoshida's moves on her were super forceful and filled with malicious intent. However, Akira is so proficient at hitting the right points at the right time, it makes her heart quake and burst, driving her mad with longing.

It was super embarrassing and made her feel more than a little bit naughty, but the thought of it being a clear sign that he's not holding back his feelings for her anymore makes her want to know how much love he has for her. She believes it'll never be as much as her love for him, but considering that this is the unstoppable Joker she's dealing with, she won't throw out the possibility that it is.

The couple finally separate and Akira wraps his arms around Ann's stomach again with her holding them in place with her hands. She warmly smiles as her man embraces her tightly, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"I'm still worried about Akech-kun," she sighs. "But this post-festival party actually turned out pretty fun." Akira tightens his grip on her slightly.

"Despite the catastrophe on stage… Yeah… Thanks for inviting me," Akira says.

"No problem. Hey, can I grab my bag? I got you something." Akira lets her go and she walks over to her bag to reach inside and pull out a small square box.

"There was a third year class stand that was teaching students how to make pastries." Ann blushes as she hands Akira the box.

"I-I… made these for you… I needed a lot of help, but… there's still a little part of me in there…" Akira is somewhat surprised by this gift. Leaving out the hotpot for Yusuke's welcome party, he's never seen Ann actually cook. Nonetheless, he opens the box and sees a bunch of appetizing cream puffs.

"These look really good," he chuckles. "I'm getting hungry just looking at 'em." Akira pulls one out and takes a little bite of it. The super creamy insides are so sweet that it makes his eyes pop, causing Ann to worry in misunderstanding.

"What's wrong?! Is it bad?! Go ahead and spit it out!" Akira shakes his head and and crams the rest of the puff into his mouth with gusto. His smile stretches from ear to ear as he chews.

"Mmmm! I jush had n orgy in my mouf!" he exclaims. "Thesh are really good!" Ann smiles and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Really?! Yay! I'm so glad you like them!" Akira swallows, closes the box, and walks over to his bag to put it away.

"I'm just gonna save these for later. Thank you… Wait, huh?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Akira gasps and laughs as he pulls something out of his bag.

"Holy shit! I completely forgot about this!" Akira turns around, putting his hands behind his back, piquing Ann's curiosity.

"What's going on?" Akira smiles as he pulls out a small bag with three small paper roses a note attached to it from behind his back, which makes his girlfriend's eyes widen with shock. She covers her mouth and stares at the gift.

"... I-Is that for **me**?" Akira nods and offers it to her.

"Compared to the thieves tools I make for the Phantom Thieves, the roses weren't that much of a bitch to make. Here… Read the card first." Ann slowly takes the bag and reads the card aloud.

" _I'm a sassy, cocky, reckless, trouble-making, perverted show-off who loves you more and more everyday you put up with me._

 _Happy 3-month anniversary!_ " Ann gasps and smiles at her boyfriend.

" _Awww!_ _You remember!_ " Akira blushes as he scratches his head.

"Of course I did. I always count the days I get to spend with you. We started dating on July 19th, but there was so much happening after Haru's dad died. Plus, we had exams last week, so I couldn't find the right time to give it to you. I was actually debating on whether or not to give it to you now. I thought you might think a 3-month anniversary was too much." Ann shakes her head, then frowns a bit.

"No. I'm really happy you did this… But I didn't get **you** anything, though... I'm sorry."

"Hey, you made those cream puffs for me, didn't you? That's enough. Honestly, anything from you is perfect." Ann holds the bag to her chest, her eyes widened and sparkling with the anticipation of a little girl.

"Can… Can I open it?" Akira lightly punches her shoulder.

" _No, give it back._ **Yes** , you can open it!" Ann excitedly opens the bag and her eyes lit up as she pulls a shiny charm bracelet. She quickly puts it on and twists her wrist to look at it.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!" Akira runs the fingers of his right hand through her blonde fluffy hair, then places his hand on her cheek, which she enjoys.

"... **You're** gorgeous." Ann smiles at him and kisses the palm of his hand.

"... _I love you **so** much, Kira,_ " she says sweetly. Akira gives her a peck on her lips and presses her forehead against hers.

" _I love you too, Annie._ " Ann checks the time on her phone.

"It's getting late. Wanna head home together?"

"Did you really need to ask? No hand holding til we get the station though." The couple leave the roof with the pretty fun fiasco of a party left behind them.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	12. Shot 12: You Always Come First

**Persona 5: Shot Through the Heart**

 **Shot 12: You Always Come First**

* * *

With Akechi's assistance, the Phantom Thieves succeed in securing their infiltration route to the Treasure within Sae Nijima's Palace. Now, they wait for November 17th to come so that they can send the calling card. About a week before the promised day, a secret plan is being plotted among the couple of the group.

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 9th 20XX**

* * *

Thanks to Akira's friendly connection to his homeroom teacher, Class 2-D gets a study hall period. While half of the spends it goofing of and the other studies, Akira and Ann seem to be working on their own personal projects.

Akira is chewing on the eraser of his pencil as he stares at a blank folded card in befuddlement.

"Hmm… You stole my- Ugh! No, that's not right… It has to be my own thing…" Akira pushes up his glasses in frustration.

"Dammit… this might take more than a day."

Meanwhile, Ann is searching through a magazine, looking for a specific item.

"Maybe **this**?" she asks herself. "Hm… Or maybe **that** would be better…" She tugs at her hair in frustration.

" ** _Uggghhh,_** this is gonna take more than a day…!"

Whatever they were doing for their individual projects, it consisted of a long thought process.

 **xxx**

School has ended for the day. After leaving the classroom, Akira approaches Ryuji, who's hanging out at his usual spot in the hallway looking really anxious.

"If you're not careful, you might just stomp a hole in the ground," Akira jokes. Ryuji turns his attention to his best friend.

"Huh? Oh, sorry man," he says. "Do ya blame me though? We're all seriously effed if this last heist goes to shit." Morgana pops out of Akira's bag.

"It's gonna work, no doubt," he says. "Akira's already done all the necessary prep for the mission." Akira counts the list of things he did for heist prep.

"Stocked up on healing supplies, updated everyone's equipment, we've handled all the recent Mementos requests for training, and I've pulled out the absolute best Personas from my arsenal. Trust me. We're **more** than ready." As always, Akira's show of confidence puts a smile on Ryuji's face.

"Hehe! You're right! The hell am I freakin' out about? It'll work. So, feel like getting some ramen?" Akira looks around in suspicion, then leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Actually, I need your help with something super important." Ryuji cocks an eyebrow.

"Huh? I thought you said you got everything." Akira shakes his head.

"This isn't for the heist. It's for... something else. I can't tell you about it yet though. Mind doin' a little shopping with me?" Ryuji was a bit skeptical of his leader's secrecy, but it's his leader. Who's he to say no?

"Alright. Whatcha need?"

 **xxx**

Outside the Yongen-Jaya supermarket…

"Uh… you sure you're gonna be okay carryin' all that back with you by yourself?" As physically capable as Akira is, Ryuji couldn't help but worry with him carrying all those dozen plastic grocery bags and Morgana all at the same time. Akira didn't seem to mind it as he smiles.

"I'll be fine," Akira says. "This is my exercise for the day." Ryuji crosses his arms.

"C'mon, man. Let me help. Leblanc's just around the corner." Akira shakes his head.

"Nah. You went this far out of your way for me. You can go home. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this." Weirder and weirder.

"Uh… sure." Akira starts waddling towards Leblanc with his luggage in tow.

"Good. See you at school!"

"Please don't drop me!" Morgana shouts. Ryuji awkwardly waves goodbye, then just stands there at the store entrance.

"The hell does he need all that shit for?" As he's thinking, his phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket, sees that Ann is calling him, and picks up.

"Hey, Ann. What's up?"

"Hey, Ryuji. Listen. I need a **huge** favor. I need help with some grocery shopping. Can you meet me at the Yongen-Jaya supermarket?" Ryuji's eyes pop. Was it coincidence or deja vu?

"The supermarket?! Uh… what're you shoppin' for?"

"Uhhh… Sorry. Can't tell you that. Look, can you meet me or not?!" By the tone in her voice, she was really serious about this. All Ryuji could do was sigh.

"That… shouldn't be a big problem…"

"Awesome! I'm on my way now, so I'll see you soon." Ann hangs ups the phone. Ryuji decides to sit against a wall and wait for the next shopping trip.

 **xxx**

Outside the Shibuya Station…

"You **sure** you don't want me to help you with those bags?" Once again, Ryuji sees another friend carrying more bags than she can handle. Ann smiles and shakes her head.

"N-Nah! You went this far out of your way for me. You can go home. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this!"

 _I've heard **those** words before!_ he thinks.

"Uh… sure." Ann waddles away with her luggage.

"Good. See you at school!" Ryuji scratches his head, then stomps on the ground in frustration.

"What the hell are those two?! Clones?!" As he is shouting, his phone goes off.

"Who is it now?!" He whips out his phone. This time, it's his mom.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Hey, Ryu-kun! Listen, I forgot to get a really important ingredient for tonight's dinner. Do me a favor and stop by the Yongen-Jaya supermarket?"

" **OH! COME! ON!** "

* * *

 **Thursday, November 10th, 20XX**

* * *

Lunchtime at Shujin. Akira has his eyes glued to his smartphone's screen as he walks through the hallways.

"So, it'll be here on Saturday. Good. That's one day before-" He bumps into someone.

"Oh! S-Sorry, I-" He sees that it's just Ann. They smile at each other.

"Oh. Hey, Annie."

"H-Hey. Whatcha doin?" Akira quickly puts his phone away.

"N-Nothin in particular. You still busy with helping Makato with those papers? And your job's gone into overdrive, right?" Ann scratches her head and wryly smiles.

"Y-Yeah!" she laughs nervously. "It's a real hassle, but what can you do?!" Akira chuckles.

"And that's what makes you so great. Still, I hope we can go out together again soon."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I'd better get going!" Ann speed walks past her boyfriend, then pulls a folded card out of her bag and stares at it.

"Alright. I have to figure out what to write today."

 **xxx**

School has ended. In the Underground Walkway in Shibuya, Yusuke is doing his usual people watching when he sees Akira walking towards him with a wave.

"Hey, Yusuke." Yusuke waves back.

"Hello, Akira," he says. "What brings you here?" Akira pulls out a folded card.

"Well, you see… Uh, no. Skipping the explanation. I want to give someone a card, but I want it to be something unique. Considering how good you are with the making our calling cards…" Akira suddenly notices a surprised look on Yusuke's face.

"Huh? What's up?" Yusuke shakes his head.

"It's nothing. I've just receiving a lot of requests from people to make greeting cards for them as of late." Akira smirks at him.

"Well, with **your** skills, do ya blame 'em?"

"Might I ask you something? Is the card in question for Ann, by any chance?" Akira blushes and scratches his head.

"Oh, that's right. You know we're dating, huh? Ha ha… Okay. Don't tell the others about this yet, but… it's Ann's birthday on Saturday and I wanna throw her a late surprise party at Leblanc on Sunday."

"I see. So you require assistance with her birthday card, correct?" Yusuke nods and smiles.

"Very well then. Leave the matter to me. I already have an idea for the theme for it. I'll have it ready by tomorrow." Akira pats Yusuke on his shoulder, hands him the card, and starts walking away.

"Thanks, Yusuke. I'll call you and the others up to help me once everything's ready. See ya!" When Akira disappears, Yusuke crosses his arms in thought.

"This could be… troublesome…"

 **xxx**

At Leblanc, Akira is explaining the situation to Sojiro.

"A late surprise birthday party for Ann-chan?" Sojiro asks.

"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble, ya think you could maybe reserve Leblanc for us on Sunday so we can have it here? I know it's kinda short notice, but I've been so busy with Phantom Thief business. Plus, the big operation's on the 18th, so I want everyone to relax a bit before then." Sojiro crosses his arms.

"I get what you're sayin', kid. It's just-" Akira hears his phone go off. He pulls it out of his pocket to see Futaba's text picture.

"Futaba?"

 **Futaba: Do me a solid and go down to Electric Town to buy me a USB cord for my computer? I think I misplaced one of mine.**

 **Akira: I thought you said you were fine going out by yourself now.**

 **Futaba: Not at night! PUH-LEEEEASE?!**

 **Akira: You are such a baby... -_-**

 **\- Okay, fine. I'll head out now.**

 **Futaba: Thank u! XD**

"Apparently, she needs a new USB cord," Akira tells Sojiro as he heads for the door. "I guess that means I'll be out late."

"Oh. A-Alright." After he leaves, Sojiro rubs his neck and sighs.

"Two reservations are gonna be hard to pull off…" Futaba suddenly walks into the shop.

"Futaba?! What're you-" Futaba rushes to the nearest booth.

"No time! Sit in the booth with me. You're gonna be part of an emergency meeting."

"What?! Hold on-" Futaba glares at her foster father.

"E-MER-GEN-CY MEE-TINNN-GAH!" Sojiro hurries over to her as fast as his old legs can carry him.

"Okay! Okay!" The old man sits next to his adopted daughter as she starts up a group chat.

 **Futaba: E-MER-GEN-CY MEE-TINNNNN-GAH!**

 **Ryuji: Shit! What is it?!**

 **Haru: What's wrong, Futaba-chan? Did something happen?**

 **Ryuji: Don't tell me the police bumped up the day of the investigation!**

 **Yusuke: Wouldn't Makoto or Akechi have contacted us if that was the case?**

 **Makoto: Sis doesn't share details about the case with me anymore, remember?**

 **Akechi: I haven't heard anything of the sort from Sae-san or the upper ups.**

 **Futaba: No investigation. This has nothing to do with the Phantom Thieves.**

 **Ryuji: What?! Dammit, don't freak me out like that!**

 **Futaba: You freaked YOURSELF out, ya moron... -_-**

 **Haru: So what's the emergency? Also, where are Ann-chan and Akira-kun?**

 **Futaba: They're not a part of this chat. In fact, this meeting is being held to discuss their behavior.**

 **\- Have any of you noticed either of them acting weird recently? Like, did they ask you guys for anything?**

 **Ryuji: Well yesterday, they both asked me to go grocery shoppin' in Yongen.**

 **\- But it was 2 different trips and they told me not to tell anyone.**

 **\- … Oh shit.**

 **Futaba: You're one hopeless moron. -_-**

 **\- Anything else?**

 **Makoto: Well, Ann told me to tell Akira that she's helping me with Student Council paperwork during lunch if he asked.**

 **\- She never told me why.**

 **Haru: I believe I've seen them around the school trying to avoid each other recently.**

 **Akechi: Could they have gotten in a fight?**

 **Ryuji: No way. Those 2 get along way too well.**

\- **I guess you can say they're "thick as thieves."**

 **\- ... My bad.**

 **\- Hey, what brought this on anyway, Futaba?**

 **Futaba: Question 1: Why are Akira and Ann acting so weird?**

 **\- Question 2: What is the meaning behind these weird requests to everyone?**

 **\- Answer to both: They're throwing each other a surprise B-day party!**

 **Ryuji: Aw crap! I totally forgot Ann's birthday's this Saturday!**

 **Akechi: Care to explain the reasoning behind this conclusion of yours, Futaba-chan?**

 **Futaba: Akira just asked Sojiro if he could reserve Leblanc for us on for Ann's late surprise B-day party.**

"Hold on," Sojiro says. "Akira came in with a bunch of groceries yesterday and asked if he could use the oven. I think there's ice cream, a cake, and box of chocolate truffles in the fridge."

"So he bought the ice cream and truffles, then made the cake himself. _Intriguing!_ " Futaba relays the information to the others.

 **Ryuji: Well, that explains a lot! Akira bought ice cream and a whole bunch of baking shit yesterday.**

 **\- And Ann basically got the same stuff he did.**

 **Haru: I just received a message from Ann-chan. She asked if I could help her bake a cake for Akira-kun's birthday.**

 **Makoto: So she's doing the same thing…**

 **Yusuke: I suppose now would be a good time to mention that they asked me to make each other's birthday cards.**

 **\- I did Ann's yesterday and I'm working on Akira's now.**

 **Akechi: And Akira just texted me as well. He wants me to lie to Ann about the investigation on Sunday to lure her to Leblanc.**

 **Ryuji: Damn! They're working hard for this.**

 **Futaba: One problem.**

 **\- Ann came by earlier to today and asked Sojiro if he could reserve the store for Sunday too.**

 **Ryuji: What?! Why?!**

 **Haru: His birthday is on a school day like hers, most likely. She probably wanted that time to prepare too.**

 **Makoto: … No. That's not it.**

 **Yusuke: Hm?**

 **Makoto: I just remembered. I was going student files one day and I saw a similarity between theirs.**

 **\- Their birthdays? They're BOTH on November the 12th.**

 **Futaba: Say whaaa?! O_O**

 **Ryuji: You're shittin' me! They share the same birthday?!**

 **Haru: Wow. I heard it's rare occurrence to meet two unrelated people that have the same birthday.**

 **Akechi: How ironic that Ann is requesting the same thing from me right now.**

 **Ryuji: Hold on! This makes no sense! If their B-days are same, why don't they just tell us so we could just throw one big party?**

 **Makoto: My guess is they're planning to throw a party for each other instead of for themselves as a selfless gesture.**

 **\- However, neither of them know that they're actually mirroring each other.**

 **Ryuji: …**

 **\- AGH! MY EFFIN BRAIN HURTS!**

 **Futaba: Akira's throwing a party for Ann.**

 **\- Ann's throwing one for him.**

 **\- The kicker is that neither of them know that they BOTH know that they share a birthday.**

 **\- They're trying to surprise each other by telling them that they gave up their own birthday to celebrate the other's as a special gift.**

 **Ryuji: Ohhhhh! Now I get it!**

 **Futaba: Good. Cuz trying to explain that made my brain hurt too. :(**

 **Ryuji: Ain't all that kinda a hassle though? I mean, just explaining the damn idea is hard.**

 **\- Wouldn't you only do that kind of shit if you're a couple?**

 **Futaba: ...**

 **Makoto: ...**

 **Yusuke: ...**

 **Haru: ...**

 **Akechi: …**

"Is this kid serious?" Sojiro asks.

 **Ryuji: What? What did everyone go silent for all of a sudden?**

 **Futaba: Forget it. Anyway, any ideas on what we're gonna do?**

 **Haru: I think the idea is lovely. This has to be the be one of the most generous things you could do for someone's birthday.**

 **\- I'd really like for both plans to succeed.**

 **Akechi: The question is how we pull them both off without allowing either of them to catch on to each other.**

 **Ryuji: I dunno. You sure we can't just have the one big party?**

 **Futaba: The "R" in "moron" stands for "Ryuji". Can't spell it without. Cuz that's exactly what you are. -_-**

 **Ryuji: STOP CALLIN' ME A FREAKIN' MORON!**

 **Makoto: Actually… I think that might work.**

 **Yusuke: What will?**

 **Makoto: We kill two birds with one stone. I have a plan.**

Makoto explains her plan to the group in full detail. Futaba and Sojiro smile with approval.

"That's one hell of a plan," Sojiro says.

 **Futaba: It's Sakura Approved! :)**

 **Ryuji: Hell yeah! That'll be easy to pull off!**

 **Yusuke: Simple and discreet. I like it.**

 **Akechi: As expected from Sae-san's younger sister.**

 **Haru: It looks like we're all in agreement.**

 **Makoto: Everyone has their roles. Preparations have to be done by the end of the day tomorrow.**

 **\- Then, it's make-or-break on Sunday.**

 **Yusuke: We must make absolutely certain that we do not draw their attention.**

 **\- Do you understand, Ryuji?**

 **Ryuji: What're you singling me out for?!**

 **Makoto: The only reason I caught wind of the identities of the Phantom Thieves is because of YOUR mouth.**

 **\- I'd rather not have it mess up this plan.**

 **Ryuji: Will you guys let that go already?!**

 **Futaba: Alright! Meeting adjourned!**

After finishing that conversation, Futaba starts up another group chat.

 **Futaba: Hey. So, is Ryuji the only one who doesn't know?**

 **Yusuke: That does appear to be the case.**

 **Futaba: How'd you guys find out? My bug exposed the truth of it for me.**

 **Makoto: For a... personal mission, I needed Akira-kun to play as my fake boyfriend.**

 **\- He told me so I could ask Ann if I could borrow him to avoid any misunderstanding.**

 **Haru: Akira-kun told me when I brought up my fiance while he was helping me with my garden.**

 **Yusuke: I just so happen to catch them spending time together during the Hawaii trip.**

 **Akechi: I could tell just by looking at them.**

 **Futaba: Of course you could. -_-**

 **\- Does Mona know?**

 **Yusuke: If he does, he took the news far better than I imagined. I haven't sensed any tension between him and Akira.**

 **Haru: Should we tell Ryuji-kun?**

 **Makoto: I believe this type of thing is on a need-to-know basis.**

 **Futaba: And Ryuji definitely doesn't need to know.**

"And now for the last message."

 **xxx**

On a train to Shibuya, Akira receives a call from Futaba.

"The hell do ya mean the cord you lost was in your pocket the whole time?!"

* * *

 **Sunday, November 13th**

* * *

The deadline has come at last. Ann is walking down Central Street in Shibuya, heading for the DVD store to rent a movie everyone can watch for Akira's surprise party.

"What kind of movie should I get, though?" she asks herself. "Akira seems like the Thriller type. But he also loves to laugh, so maybe a Comedy? Everyone's gonna be there, so no Romance. Hmm..." Ann hears her phone go off. When she pulls it out, utter shock and fear floods her face at the daunting message she received Akechi.

"... W-W-What…? … N-No way…"

"FUTABA!" Ann snaps out of her shock at the sound of Akira's distraught scream. She sees him sprinting towards her with panic plastered on his face.

"Akira-WHOA!" Akira grabs Ann's wrist and drags her with him as he continues to sprint.

"C'MON! WE GOTTA GO! **NOW!** "

"Agh! Slow down! I can't run that fast!"

 **xxx**

The panicked couple anxiously stand at the train door as they ride to back to Yongen-Jaya.

"The fuck did Akechi mean by "The investigation was moved to today"?!" Akira exclaims. "He said there was no chance Nijima-san would do that!"

"He **did** say the higher-ups were pressuring her," Ann grimaces. "She must've gotten really desperate all of a sudden. I didn't think they'd go straight for Boss's house, though." Akira balls up his fists and grits his teeth in anger as the train slows to a complete stop.

"They better not lay a damn finger on Futaba!" As soon as the doors open, Akira and Ann rush out and sprint through the streets to get to Leblanc as fast as they can, hoping that the police haven't gotten there yet.

They finally reach Leblanc, relieved to find no police cars flooding the street. All they see is Ryuji and Futaba standing outside calling them over.

"What's the sitch?!" Akira shouts. "Is everyone inside?!" Ryuji and Futaba rush over to push the couple to the doors

"Yeah! C'mon, we can't get started without you!" Ryuji shouts.

" **Get started?!** " Ann repeats. "We're having a meeting?!" When they get to the front of the store, Futuba rushes to the door.

"No! We just can't get the party started without the birthday couple!" At that point, any tension Akira and Ann felt before had vanished instantly.

Akira+Ann: "... Wait, wha?"

Ryuji and Futuba crack mischievous smiles before Futaba opens the door and Ryuji pushes the two in. Before they had time to recover from their stagger, they are greeted with a thunderous collection of shouts in a room full of party decorations.

" ** _SURPRIIISE~!_ HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, AKIRA AND ANN!** "

Shocked? Dumbfounded? Any words for surprised that can be used would be an understatement for how surprised they were right now.

"Uh… guys?" Akira says. "What the hell is-" Ryuji wraps his arms around both of their necks.

"You two surprised?" he snickers. "Good! It was a huge pain in the ass trying to get this to work!" Akechi crosses his arms and smiles.

"Killing two birds with one stone," he says. "Or in this case, surprising two birthday sharers with one surprise party."

"Merging the parties together was **my** idea," Makoto says. "The two individual parties themselves were planned by the birthday couple."

" **Two** parties?" Ann asks.

"What the hell are you guys-"

As if they were perfectly in sync, the couple solve the puzzle. The only way there would be two individual parties in the works at the same time is if both of them putting the exact same plan into place.

They slowly turn to and point each other with shocked eyes.

"Hold on…" Akira says.

"Wait a sec…"

Akira+Ann: "Did **you...?!** "

Akira starts dragging Ann out of the cafe.

"Excuse us for a minute!" The two walk into the street. What follows is an argument in which they mirror each other's words.

Akira+Ann: "You were planning a late surprise birthday party for me?!

\- Well yeah, but **you** were doing the same thing for **me**?!

Why would you wanna celebrate just **my** birthday when we should be celebrating **yours**?!

\- C'mon! You know I put you first, no matter what!

That being said, what's with **you** throwing a party for **my** birthday?!

\- You think you're only one who'd put the person they love before themselves?! You come first in my book too, ya stupid moron!

\- Hey, you thought the same the thing I did, so that makes you a stupid moron too!

\- Well then, I guess we're both stupid morons, ya stupid moron!"

After having a very weird conversation about them putting each other first, the couple can't help but smile from ear to ear at each other's selfless gesture.

" _Akira?_ "

" _Ann?_ "

The two share a cute "aw", a kiss, and a tight, warm embrace.

" **Oh my god!** You are so sweet!" Ann squeals as she nuzzles on his chest

"Took the words right outta my mouth!" Akira laughs. "I knew I call you "Ann-pan" for a reason!" Ann pushes away a little and giggles.

"I've got a lot of things to say to you right now. But, that can wait til after the party." Akira nods and the two stroll back into Leblanc. The couple smile at their gang of friends.

"You guys are the best," Akira says. "Thanks." Futaba shoots a thumbs up at her pseudo big bro.

"No prob! Now, it's time to par- **tay**! P-A-R-T! Why?! Because we **gotta!** "

 **xxx**

The rest of the day consisted of banter, party games, and tons of food. Sojiro made his signature curry, Makoto and Akechi bought plenty of sushi, and Haru brought some of her home-grown vegetables.

The present opening of the party had come and it was Akira's turn first. Akira received a quality pair of running shoes from Ryuji, a scenery painting from Yusuke, and, surprisingly enough, a wooden replica of his Joker mask from Akechi.

"When did you even have time to make this?" Akira asked him.

"I **do** invest myself in **some** hobbies, despite my busy schedule," Akechi answered. "Every time I see you wearing your mask... it reminds me of a bird that flies through the sky without being chained down, despite your situation. I just thought this mask would make that more apparent to you." Ann giggles at Akechi.

"I guess that makes **you** a free bird too with that woodpecker mask!" Akechi's smile suddenly has more of a sad feeling behind it, which Akira senses.

"Akechi? What's wrong?" Akechi shakes his head.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Akira puts the mask on his face.

"Alright. Well, thanks! This is really cool- Oh!" The mask immediately falls off his face and onto the ground.

"Too bad it doesn't stay on like the real one," Mona sighs. Everyone laughs.

Moving on, Ann's presents are next. She borrows Akira's room so that she can change into Makoto and Haru's gifts. About fifteen minutes go by until everyone hears clacking from the stairs.

"Guys, this outfit is **great!** " When Ann gets down from the stairs, everyone's eyes pop in amazement.

The magazine model strikes a mean pose in her stunning new outfit: a white short sleeved cardigan top worn over a small black and red tube top, faded navy blue skinny jeans, and black heel sandals. All topped up with beige designer bag.

"Ann-chan, you look **_amazing!_** " Haru gasps.

"Phew! It looks like we managed to pick out the right pieces," Makoto sighs in relief.

"Woo! Panther is **definitely** the right code name for you!" Futaba shouts.

" _Ahhhhh_ … she's captured my heart yet again," Morgana awes.

"Absolutely radiant," Yusuke says with a nod of approval. "As expected from from my ideal model."

"You definitely possess the experience of a personal model," Akechi says.

"Meh, I've seen you in magazines before," Ryuji admits. "I gotta admit, though. This is really nice."

"I'd say that outfit gets a five-star review," Sojiro says with a smirk. Ann thoroughly examines her outfit.

"I'm **in love** with this bag," she says. "I wasn't a huge fan of the tube top at first since it showed my belly button. But once I put the whole outfit on, I knew it was **so me.** Hey, Akira, what do **you** think?" Everyone turns to Akira, who's just sitting there with shocked, petrified face, not responding to anything.

"Akira?" He still gives no response. Morgana jumps up to the table and waves his tail in front of his face.

"Uh… Lady Ann, I think you broke him," he sighs. Futaba gets in the seat behind him, spreads out her arms, and talks in a robot voice.

" **Akira-CPU** **has crashed. Beginning instantaneous reboot.** " She smacks Akira on both sides of his head at the same time, snapping him out of his trance.

"-Ig Bang burgers!" Akira rubs his eyes.

"Big Bang burgers… Ugh!"

"You alright, man?" Ryuji laughs.

"Y-Yeah. Perfectly fine. Just uh… the outfit's really great." As Ann keeps checking herself out, Akira quickly sends a text to Makoto and Haru, which they both giggle at.

 **Akira: THANK! YOU! SO! MUCH! XD**

Futaba asked the couple for their phones for her present. As she's playing around with them, Akira decides to ask the big question.

"So, how did you guys pull this party off anyway?"

"Remember how I suggested to both of you that I be the one in charge of the decorations?" Makoto asks. "That was so we could show you both different types until we found a theme that you were both satisfied with. That way, we could set everything up with Akira this morning, send him out to Shibuya to rent a movie, and make Ann think we had gotten a head start and already finished by the time she arrived with her cake and ice cream."

"So... you sent **Akira** out to **Shibuya** so that **I** wouldn't bump into him **here** ," Ann says, using her fingers to attempt to draw out their plan. "Then sent **me** out there so that we'd run into each other when Akechi sent the fake text message?"

" **Precisely.** "

"Oh! Speaking of Ann-chan's cake and ice cream," Haru says. "Ryuji-kun, Yusuke-kun, would you mind getting them from Boss's house?" Ryuji starts jogging out of the cafe with Yusuke following after him.

"On it." As they exit the store, Sojiro starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how about helping me get your stuff outta my fridge?" Akira gets out of his seat and heads to the kitchen with Sojiro.

"Sure thing, Boss."

" _Ooooh_ , you had the same idea?" Ann asks.

"Yep! A Triple Chocolate Sea-Salted caramel fudge cake with cream cheese frosting, chocolate truffles, and _your favorite flavored ice cream~!_ "

"Cookie Dough and Cream Galore?!"

"Bingo! And God, did it take forever to find a place that sells it!"

" _Aw, I'm going to get **so fat~!**_ You and Ryuji better help me burn it off!"

"Don't worry. We will. So, what'd you get me?"

"A special strawberry cheesecake and, your favorite mint chip ice cream!"

"Awesome!"

 **xxx**

Everyone sets up Akira and Ann's desert spread on the booth and the two sat next to each other in front of the cakes they made for their respective partners.

"So, how does this work?" Ann asks.

"We'll sing," Ryuji says. "You two just sit there and look real pretty." The couple nod and Haru starts the countdown.

"1, 2, 3!"

 _Happy birthday to you~!_

Futaba sneaks up behind the couple and blows a paper tongue whistle in Akira's face, making him laugh.

 _Happy birthday to you~!_

She does the same to Ann.

 _Happy birthday, dear Akira and Ann~!_

She blows the whistle multiple times in both of their faces.

 _Happy birthday to you~!_

The couple blush in embarrassment as the group applauds and Futaba hugs them both from behind.

"Well, you two know the drill!" she exclaims, the whistle still in her mouth. "Make a wish and **_fwoooosh!_** " The birthday boy and girl look at each other, secretly interlocked fingers, take a deep breath, and blew out their candles. They cut a slice out of their own cake and add a scoop of ice cream.

"Ladies first, right?" Akira says. Ann uses her fork to take a bite out of Akira's Triple Chocolate Sea-salted Caramel Fudge cake. Her eyes pop out of her skull as soon as touches her tongue.

" ** _...MMMMMMMMMM-HM!"_** Everyone backs away from her a little.

"A-Ann-chan?" Haru mumbles.

"You uh... havin' fun over there?" Ryuji asks. She squeals, bounces in her seat, and stomps her feet as multiple explosions of mixed gooey caramel chocolate and cream cheese frosting goodness flood her mouth, putting her taste buds in a super frenzy.

" ** _SHO! GOOD! SHOOOO! HAPPYYYY!_** " Akira chuckles as his girlfriend goes berserk over his homemade cake.

"I know it's not Wilton Hotel tier, but I'm fine if it's still good." Tears start leaking out of her shut eyes.

"Are you kidding?! You should have them put this as the #1 item on the dessert menu! It's... I-It's... **OHMYGOD, I'M CRYING! I THINK MY MOUTH IS IN LOVE!** "

"Ha ha! Well, I'm glad you love it so much." Ann overcomes her food orgy, swallows, and points at Akira's piece of cake.

"Try mine! I am **so** nervous about how mine came out!" Akira takes a bit out of Ann's strawberry cheesecake. The flavor hit him like a hard kick to the teeth and he loved it.

" **WOO** , that's really sweet! Surprised my teeth aren't rotting away right now! It's good!" Ann sighs in relief.

"Really?! I'm so glad!" Akechi sees the time on the clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time!" he says. "All of us should probably get going."

"You guys go ahead," Ann says. "I'm gonna stay for a little bit. I mean, I can't leave without my phone." All of the guests who have to take the train home wave the couple goodbye and wish them a happy birthday as they head out, leaving only them, Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana in the shop.

"So, Futaba, how long are you gonna hog our phones?" Akira says. Futaba whips out their phones.

"Til right now! Here. Unlock your phones and prepare to be amazed!" The couple take their phones and follow her instructions. When they access their phones, an app called "Lovers Link" opens up.

"Okay, what the heck is this?" Akira asks.

"My custom app! I synced your phones together with a mapping function. Your phones can now tell you where either of you are anywhere in the world. I also added a few other features like games you can play together and stuff." Ann smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh, that's super cool! Thanks! It must've taken forever to make!" Futaba grins and puffs her chest out with pride.

"Ah, it's no biggie. I just did two all nighters in a row to get it done in time. I only slept for eight hours… No, maybe five…" Futaba starts to wobble and lose consciousness.

"... Now that I think about it... maybe it was three… or... was it one…? ... Hang on... _Did I… sleep… at aaaaaalll~…?_ " The crazy hacker finally drops onto the booth and falls asleep. Sojiro sighs and rubs the back of his neck, then walks over to Futaba to carry her by his shoulder.

"Guess I'll take her home. You were planning on spending the night here, right Ann-chan?" Akira wraps his right arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"Oh you **were** , were you?" he asks with a deep tone and a devilish smirk. Ann giggles as she grabs his shoulders and pulls herself up to him to nuzzle on his cheek.

"Of course I'm gonna spend the night with you on our birthday, you stupid moron. Don't get any funny ideas, though." Akira chuckles as he nuzzles her back.

"What kinda perv do you take me for?" All the lovey dovey hearts flying around in the air are causing Morgana discomfort.

"Well, if you two are sharing the bed," he groans. "Mind asking Boss if I can sleep at his house tonight, Akira?"

"Sure thing. Boss, ya mind taking care of Mona tonight?"

"Fine. Consider it my birthday gift, along with reserving my store for your party. C'mon, little guy." Sojiro holds the door open with his daughter in tow to let Morgana out. Morgana follows the old man out, but not before sighing and giving the two a reluctant farewell.

"Have fun… I guess."

 **xxx**

And so, there they were, in that small quiet cafe in the evening, all alone together. A romantic way to end a shared birthday.

"Now that I think about," Akira says. "We haven't really been doing a good job at keeping us a secret, have we?"

"Hey, that's all **you**. I didn't tell anybody."

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, what was I supposed to do?! I didn't want to start up a misunderstanding with you and Makoto. And I didn't have it in me to lie to Haru. Yusuke, Akechi, and Futaba were out of our control. Ryuji was-"

"Hang on. Ryuji doesn't know." Akira thinks and remembers that Ryuji would've been hounding about "breaking bro code" by now if he knew.

"Oh yeah. You're right… Well, at least **he** doesn't know." Ann nods in agreement.

"Still, did you really have to tell Mona?" Ann asks, regretting refusing the paranormal cat's advances and breaking his heart a little bit deep down. Akira scratches his head in discomfort.

"Well, he was going on and on about how it'd be enough for him if his actions help keep you happy. It seemed like a good time to tell him. We're lucky all he did was run away again for a day. And that I still have my eyes." Ann smiles.

"Mm hm! Those perfect dark grey eyes that I can't get enough of." Akira smirks at her, sneaks his fingertip into her bellybutton, and wiggles it around, making her shriek and laugh.

"Whoa, hey! W-What're you- Aha ha ha ha ha!" She tries to struggle out of his grip, but he refuses to let go.

"You didn't honestly think I'd hold you close and not torture you when you're dressed like this, did you?!" Akira stops tickling her and rubs his hand up and down her waist.

"I really am super crazy about this outfit. Reminds I'm actually dating the world's future best model, by some freak miracle." Ann blushes and rubs his chest.

"Well, you're Joker. You're the king of pulling off miracles, aren't you?" Ann sits up, grabs the plastic bag she was lugging around today, and gives it to Akira.

"And a king should have nice things." Akira contains his excitement as he pulls the box out of the bag. When he opens the box, he starts laughing, then pulls out a medium-sized leather jacket.

" _Duuude_! I've always wanted one of these!" he exclaims.

"It has the Phantom Thieves logo on the back. I got **really** lucky last week. I managed to buy this on the last day they were selling. I especially like the collar cuz it's the same one as your trench coat in the Metaverse." Akira looks at said Phantom Thief logo on the back and nods.

"I might get mixed looks about it when I wear it in public, but I don't care. I am so wearing this every chance I get…"

"Hey, read the card." Akira pulls out the Fool Arcana themed birthday card from inside the box and reads it aloud.

 _From your sassiness, recklessness, and perversion to your honor, kindness, and loyalty. All of that was put into an oven and baked to perfection all those years ago today._

 _No day's more special to me than today because nothing's more important to me than you._

 _Happy Birthday! Luv u 4-ever, baby!_

 _\- Ann-pan ;)_

"I tried super hard to write something you'd like," Ann says with a tinge of red on her face. Akira chuckles and gives her a peck on her cheek.

"Well, you pulled it off. This is awesome. Thanks." Akira puts the jacket aside and pulls out a small box with a Lovers Arcana themed birthday card attached to it from his bag.

"Now, I gotta hope that my gift is just as good as yours." Ann takes the box, pulls off the card, and opens it to read it aloud.

 _Flowing hair of gold. Eyes that reflect the sky. Ruby lips that put roses to shame. Face of Heaven's most radiant angel._

 _These things make you beautiful on the outside, but they fail to match the beauty of your heart. I proudly consider myself a guy who has everything... because **you're** everything to **me.**_

 _Happy Birthday, my sweet little Ann-pan!_

 _\- Kira ;)_

Ann gives her boyfriend a smooch on the cheek and giggles. She then grabs the box, opens it, and her eyes light up as she pulls out a golden chain Topaz heart pendant.

"Oh my god…! This is beautiful!"

"It costed an arm and a leg, but like I keep saying: Anything for you. Want me to put it on?" Ann nods and hands him the pendant. Akira disconnects the chain and moves his hands behind Ann's neck, wrapping the pendant around her and reconnecting the chain. Ann place her hand on the heart and smiles at Akira.

"Who has the best boyfriend ever?" Akira confidently pushes his glasses up and points at her.

"Hm, lemme think… **You**." Ann gives her boyfriend a passionate kiss and lays her head on his chest. Akira pulls out his phone and readies his camera app.

"Smile for the camera!" She looks at his phone's camera lense and smiles with him as he takes the picture.

"Heh. We really are good together, aren't we?" Akira says as he stares at their picture. Ann's eyes pop and she hurries to pull out her phone.

"Oh! I actually have one more present! Remember when I said I'd give you a reward if you dodged Mr. Ushimara's chalk?" Akira recalls the day he managed to dodge the chalk with style and grace.

"Oh yeah! Whatcha got?" Akira receives a media message from Ann. It contains a picture album. Akira reads the title.

" _ **M-Ann-tage?**_ Boyfriend Edition?

"Just look through it." Akira looks through the first ten pictures of the fifteen picture album. All of them are selfies of Ann posing in different outfits.

"Okay, you look great," he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But I can take pictures of you anytime I want." Ann smirks at him.

"Yeah… But then I'd be too embarrassed to take the five Boyfriend Edition ones." Akira gave his girlfriend a confused look at first, but all that changed when he saw the first B.E. picture. His eyes pop and a tinge of red appear on his face as he stares at the picture of Ann posing in her floral bikini.

"U-Uh… what is-"

"Keep going." Akira gulps and proceeds to the next picture. This time, it's her in a coconut bra and a leaf skirt. He covers his mouth.

"Oh god… Wait! Did you take this back in Hawaii?!"

"I snuck away and did it when no one was looking. Took a while to find a coconut bra my size though."

 _God, have mercy,_ he thinks.

"Keep going," Ann says. Akira takes a deep breath and proceed to the next one. This time, it's her in a small white T-shirt, blue short shorts, and knee high socks. Akira takes off his glasses and his rubs his eyes.

"I-Is this what you sleep in?!"

"Uh huh! Keep going." Akira puts his glasses back and straightens them out.

"U-Um… I-I kinda don't wanna…" Ann shakes him by his shoulder.

"Keep going!"

"I'm scared! What the hell are you trying to make me see?!" Ann glares at him with a glowing red face.

"Something that took all my courage for me to do! Keep going or I'll smack your brains out!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Akira takes a few more deep breaths before proceeding. This time, it's her in a dark red bra and panties. He pinches the bridge of his nose, whimpers, and shakes his head.

"No! No! I can't, I can't, I can't! I can't do this!" Ann reels back a fist as a reminder of she will do if he stops. He's tempted to just take the punch, but she obviously put a lot of thought into this.

He regains his composure, takes one last deep breath, and proceeds to the last picture. And her soaking wet in nothing but a towel is one hell of a finale.

He tried as hard as he could to hold it back, but Akira ends up cracking a big sleazy smile and snickering like a lewd fool. Ann laughs and points at his face.

"You should see your face!" Akira glares at her and starts torturing her with merciless tickling.

"SHUDDUP! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT, YA EVIL STUPID MORON!" Ann starts laughing and screaming as she tries to struggle out of his grip again.

"W-Wait, no! Sto-ha ha ha ha!"

"You torture me, I torture you! Look at your face! All red and covered in tears and crap!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! P-Please, let me go-ho ho ho ho!" After her boyfriend lets her go, Ann looks back to see him tampering with his phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Savin' this where no one can find it." After he accomplishes his deed, he sees that Ann is still lying on her side.

"What? Did I tickle you too hard?" Ann lets out a loud yawn. Akira chuckles and gets out of his seat, grabbing Ann's bag.

"Yeah. It's getting late, huh? C'mere. I'll carry you upstairs." Akira kneels down as Ann sits up and slides to the outside the booth and into his arms. He hoists her up and confidently walks her up the stairs as she giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Someone's enjoying this," Akira chuckles.

"I don't know what it is. I think it's every girl's dream to be carried like a princess." The two make it to Akira's room, the frizzy haired criminal gently lays the model down on his bed, and starts going back downstairs.

"You go ahead and change. I'm gonna lock up and do it downstairs."

 **xxx**

After locking up the store and changing into his pajamas, Akira returns to his room to find his girlfriend laying down on the bed in the pajamas that were advertised in the M-Ann-tage Album. He turns off the lights and walks over to her with the usual smirk.

"That's seriously what you sleep in? Isn't it a little cold for that?" Ann stretches her arms out to him in longing.

"Remember what I said back in Hawaii? You don't know how warm you are." He slides into bed face-up and she crawls her way completely on top of him, making him sink into the mattress because of their shared body weight.

"Oof. Right on top of me tonight, huh?" Ann only responds with a comforted sigh and a nuzzle into his chest. He narrows his eyes and wraps his right arm around her waist.

"Y'know… I've thought this for a while now, but… being with you makes me forget my life's supposed to be ruined." Ann looks up at him with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Maybe that's because it's gotten even better… That's what I feel when I'm with you." Akira frowns and brushes his left hand across her cheek.

"... Hey... You're not gonna go anywhere, right…? I've already had my future taken from me… I don't wanna lose anything else… Especially not you…" Ann pushes herself up and stares down at him.

"... Like I have anywhere else to go… **Right here, with you. This** is where I belong."

Who knew that something so messed up would lead to something so great? That's what both of them thought everyday when they think about how they met and how their together.

"Happy Birthday, Annie."

"Happy Birthday, Kira." The two "problem children" share a sweet birthday kiss before falling asleep.

As for their birthday wish, it couldn't have been more obvious.

 _I wish we can be together forever..._

 _..._

Ann: " **HEY!** Don't say "Oof" when a girl gets on top of you, you ass! That's rude!"

Akira: "Delayed reaction much?!"

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Nothing important. Just my own rants.

2018's looking like an AWESOME year! First Kingdom Hearts 3, Spiderman for PS4, and Psychonauts 2. Now, P3: Dancing Moon Night, P5: Dancing Star Night, the P5 anime, and PQ2.

Now all we need is some kind of teaser for a P3 HD remake. Seriously, Atlus needs to fix that dating system and Minato's hugs!


	13. Shot 13 I'll come back to you!

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 13: I'll come back to you!**

* * *

It's the long-awaited night of the Phantom Thieves' final heist. Although there was a lot on the line in this instance, it couldn't be more like all the heists before them. Get to the Treasure's location via the secured infiltration route, subdue the Palace ruler's Shadow, take the Treasure, and get out before the Palace collapses completely. Sixth verse, same as the first. As such, they've already made it to the Treasure's location and, even though it was a physical and emotional struggle for Makoto, they defeated Sae Nijima's Shadow. Everything was going exactly as planned…

Until they secured the Treasure.

 **xxx**

"Enemy readings?!" Oracle (Futaba) exclaims. "When did they…?! They're gathering outside!" The blood of the entire group runs cold as ice as Futaba's goggles display a bird's eye view outside of Sae's Casino Palace, where tons of hostiles are mobilizing. A massive squad of men in black suits that somehow found their way into the Palace and Shadows that are most likely trying to prevent the thieves from escaping.

"Huh?!" For real?!" Skull (Ryuji) shouts.

"Look at those numbers…!" Fox (Yusuke) gasps.

"This doesn't look good…" Panther says.

"We defeated the Palace ruler and even stole the Treasure," Mona says. "Yet the Shadows are still restless. It doesn't make any sense! What's going on here?!" More and more Shadows start popping out like weeds.

"There are **more** coming?!" Oracle shouts. "This'll be dangerous if we don't do something!" She starts picking up a strange transmission from an unknown source, but Mona's shout cuts off her thinking.

"We need to go **now!** Those guys in black suits are almost here! We'll be done for if we're surrounded!" Queen (Makoto) shuts her eyes and crosses her arms to think.

"A team this large would be discovered immediately," she says. "We had best split up for our escape… Although, we'd need someone to act as a decoy…" The word "decoy" strikes a chord in Joker. The person they would send out would most certainly be caught by such a massive team of hostiles. Who knows what they'd be subjected to in order to pry the truth out of them? One thing's for certain: It would be absolute Hell.

However, the thought of any of his friends, especially Ann, being put through malicious torture makes his blood boil. If anyone necessarily had to go through that, he would much rather it be himself.

… In fact…

Queen shakes her head.

"No! That's too dangerous!" Joker closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and smirks as he looks down at the ground.

"... No way in hell they can catch me… But it's different if I let 'em…" That quiet comment catches everyone's attention. Joker, with his resolve bearing the strength of steel, shoots a serious look at Skull.

"Skull… Hand over the Treasure and get everyone the hell outta here…" He shoots the same look to everyone else.

"And no matter what you guys see… Don't. Stop. Running." The group is shocked by the conclusion their leader is drawing. Panther most of all.

"No…!" she gasps.

" **Joker?!** " Queen shouts. "A-Are you planning on distracting them by yourself?!" Joker shoots a thumb at Crow (Akechi).

"I can maneuver around this place, no problem. And like Crow said, I'm the strongest member of the team. Even if they corner me somewhere, they won't take me down without a fight. If we're really gonna send someone to lure them all away, I can at least give you guys the most time to get out." Joker, seeing Panther trying to say something, glares at her.

"And don't you even **try** to say you're coming with me!" he barks.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go by yourself!" she protests.

"Don't argue with me! You're going with them! End of story!" She starts storming up to her leader/boyfriend.

"But Joker, you-" Joker stomps his foot and blows up at her.

" **That's an order, Panther!** " Panther stops in her tracks in shock. That was the first her boyfriend has ever blown up at her.

Before she tries to argue again, Skull grabs her shoulder and shakes his head.

"You heard him. Let him do it," he says. "He's quiet, but when his mind's made up, he's not gonna take no for an answer." Panther shuts her eyes and hangs her head. The thought of him getting caught and detained with no guarantee of his escape made her heart shrink.

But she knew Skull was right. Evident by the way he shouted at her just now, no one can stop him once he's made up his mind. So, she lets a deep sigh and slowly nods, reluctantly agreeing to let him go.

Skull smiles as he walks over to hand Joker the briefcase containing the Treasure.

"I'm sure ya ain't gonna die. It's **you** we're talkin' about here." Everyone else, having conceding to their leader's command, let out a sigh.

"Please don't do anything reckless, okay?" Noir (Haru) says. Panther shoots an intense glare at him.

"I'll… I'll never forgive you if you don't make it back." Mona waves at him.

"We still haven't fulfilled our deal, remember?" Oracle shouts frantically again.

" **Even more** are coming!"

"This is truly a painfully reluctant parting…" Fox grimaces.

"It seems we had best hurry," Crow calmly says. Joker walks up to Crow.

"One thing first, Crow. I need to help me a little bit." He whispers his plan in his ear and he agrees to it with a nod.

"Understood."

"Then you guys get going." Queen glances at her sister's Shadow, then looks to her leader.

"We'll see you later." One by one, his teammates left him, starting with Crow, Skull, Noir, and Fox. However, Mona, Oracle, and Queen are trying to convince Panther to leave with them.

"Panther, I don't want to either," Oracle says. "But we gotta go." Ann takes off her Panther mask, marches up to Joker, and gives him a tight bear hug. She buries her face in his chest.

"... Akira…" Akira frowns as he hears her muffled sniffs. He takes off his Joker mask and hugs her back.

"I know. Don't worry. This isn't the last time I'll hold you." Ann pushes away from him, revealing her leaking red eyes, and digs her right hand in her cleavage.

"Just in case… hold out your hand." He holds out his right hand as she pulls her four-leaf clover necklace out of her suit. She puts it in his hand and closes it up with both of hers.

"H-Here. Here. T-Take this," she sniffs. "Take this… It'll protect you… and help you get home." Akira smiles at her, then looks towards Mona.

"You make sure she stays safe," he says. "Got it?" The black cat on hind legs nods.

"You bet!" Akira nods at him, gives Ann a passionate kiss, and wipes the tears from her face.

"... I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too. I'll see you back home… okay?" Ann forces a smile and nods. Akira turns her towards the others and shouts as she pushes her onward.

"Now all of you, run! **RUN!** " Queen, Oracle, and Mona follow the teary-eyed Panther out as she puts her mask back on and sprints towards the exit without looking back, leaving Akira standing there alone.

A strong gust of wind hits Akira's face, making him turn its direction. A burning fire of determination ignites in his heart as he takes a deep breath and puts his mask back on.

"Okay… **Showtime.** " He dashes towards the the end of the arena and makes a huge leap of faith, like a majestic bird taking flight with his leather coat blowing back in the wind.

 **xxx**

The air blowing through the gaudy casino is super charged and flooded with tension. Alarm bells are blaring, cognitive people are scurrying in fear, and men in black suits are calmly surveying the area.

After a flashy neon sign is sent crashing down to the casino floor, panic among the people rises as a black figure from above soars through the building with style and grace, causing loud thumps as it lands on top of the metal structures above. It cleverly shrouds itself in the shadows and lets out maniacal laughs to keep one thought on everyone's mind: What in the world is happening? Are we safe? Who is the hoodlum orchestrating this havoc?

Having kept everyone in suspense for long enough, the evil mastermind reveals himself with pride standing on a catwalk with the full moon illuminating behind him, his black trench coat floating in the breeze and a devious grin plastered on his face.

As the people start to run for dear life and the suits begin their pursuit, the rebellious man clutches his borrowed good luck charm and leaps from the catwalk and into the darkness once again, but not before he issues a grand challenge to all who oppose him with a sing song tone.

" _ **Catch me if you can~! Hahahahaha!**_ "

 **xxx**

Having dropped off the briefcase where his team can pick it up on their way out, Joker jumps onto another catwalk where everyone can see him and opens up his comm link.

 **Joker: Package dropped!**

 **Mona: Good! Now get going!**

 **Crow: This is our only chance!**

 **Oracle: Stay calm. You can get away now.**

 **Queen: We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.**

Oracle notices another mysterious transmission ring through the comm.

 **Oracle: Huh? What was that?**

 **Mona: Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away.**

Joker nods and makes a mad dash atop the illuminated catwalk.

 **Mona: But I have to say. Showing yourself in front of that crowd was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker.**

 **Joker: Hmph! That's the kind of shit I live for! You outta know that by now!**

 **Panther: I bet Skull wouldn't have pulled it off that smoothly.**

 **Fox: This happens because you lack aesthetics.**

 **Skull: Nobody ask you, Inari!**

 **Oracle: HEY! That's MY** **shtick!**

 **Crow: Feel free to praise my marksmanship that helped me shoot that sign down, if you'd like.**

 **Joker: Don't kid yourself! It's nothing compared to mine!**

Joker laughs, then stops when he sees some suits coming out of the door on his right, telling him to stop.

 **Oracle: Just run! Get out of there!**

 **Joker: 10-4!**

Joker proceeds to leap across the arc structures that make a path towards the staircase ahead.

 **Mona: Okay. The enemy's focus is on him. Now, the rest of us can get away.**

 **Noir: Everyone remember where we're meeting up?**

 **Oracle: No worries. I can guide you all.**

 **Joker: Like we get anything to worry about with the one and only Alibaba on our side!**

As he parkours over the neon sign and bolts towards the stairs, two Shadows block his path. He slides to a halt as another leaps down behind him. He chuckles as he turns to the foe behind him.

 **Joker: Looks like these guys wanna play**.

 **Panther: Take 'em down, Joker!**

Joker grins before high jumping into the air, landing on the Shadow's shoulders, and grabbing the the bottom of his mask.

"Alright! **Show me your true form!** " He pulls back the mask with all his might and rips it off. He jumps off as the Shadow is forced to reveal its true form, a Moloch. The other two Shadows respond by transforming into Power angels.

 **Oracle: Comparing power levels. No threat. Get 'em, Joker.**

As he's preparing to fight, he feels time stop around him and hears his main Persona, Arsene, speak to him in his mind.

" _You have done well in your recollections. Last spring, you awakened to this furious power... Now, use that power… and defeat the enemies before you!_ "

 _Recollection,_ Akira thinks. _That's right. I…_

Time moves forward and he calls Arsene to the battlefield, opening with Eigaon. The Moloch endures the hit and summons Agidyne pillars one by one while the Power angels dive at him. He swiftly and gracefully jumps, dives, and rolls out of the way of all the attacks. He then spins around and fires his pistol in all directions, shooting the angels down to the ground.

Joker dashes towards the first angel, blocks its spear attacks, and roundhouse kicks it on its jaw, making it spin around so that he can grab it, dig his knife into the side of its neck, slit its throat, and rips its head clean off.

He hears the Moloch charging, summons Arsene again, and has him toss him at it, but the other angel gets in his way. After landing his kick, he holds on for dear life as it thrashes around. He makes it turn its back to the charging Moloch so that the horns are driven into his back. Joker flips onto the Moloch's head and finishes the angel with a headshot from his gun.

As the Moloch throws its head up, Joker uses the force to launch himself into the air. He then dives down, dodging the Agidyne pillars that the Moloch fires at him, and lands a clothesline on its neck to knock it on its back before landing.

"Now! _**One-Shot Kill!**_ " Arsene ascends to a great height, then quickly plummets down, performing One-Shot Kill with its spiked heeled foot, and violently crushes its skull, finishing it off.

 **Mona: Good. You defeated them ease.**

Joker smirks as he fixes his red gloves.

 **Joker: Oracle was right. No threat at all.**

Speak of the devil...

 **Oracle: More of them?! Be careful!**

A black suit Shadow appears in front of Joker and jumps with its extendable taser baton ready. Joker backflips away at the last second, then parkours up the neon sign behind him and onto the balcony behind him. He turns around and sprints through the door to make his escape.

 **xxx**

As Joker is sneaking and dashing through the dark back rooms of the casino, his heart pounding away and his legs moving as fast as they can, he thinks about everything that has led him to this moment: Moving to Tokyo to serve out his probation, meeting Ryuji, Morgana, and his dream girl, Ann, forming the Phantom Thieves organization, and all the heists that came before this one. All of that led to this inevitable moment. He can't help but laugh at himself.

"Wow… going through every single detail of it… I almost forgot I'm reliving the past."

This is not the present. Akira Kurusu has already been caught by the police. In the end, his escape attempt fails with him being pinned down by the police outside the casino. In order to hold a better understanding of his crimes, he is being forced to remember everything from when he arrived back in April up to now. However, there is one more crucial reason why he had to restore his memories. If he can uncover it, escape will be made possible.

As he is sprinting up the stairs and down the hallways, Arsene's voices echoes in his head once again.

" _Your fate shall soon be determined… Recall everything… Remember the bonds you have forged with your friends… If you are destined to continue beyond this point…"_ Joker glares at the door ahead of him, ready to face hell.

" _Then we shall surely meet again."_

He busts through door, stops before hitting the rails of the balcony, and looks down at the crowd on the floor below him, looking for his way out.

 **Oracle: Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.**

Joker looks directly in front of him to see a massive stained glass window on the other side of the building.

 **Joker: Through** _ **there?**_

 **Oracle: That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor's-**

 **Panther: Completely closed off. Hey, can you make it?**

Joker sports his signature cocky smirk.

 **Joker: Who're you talkin' to?**

"Over there!" Joker looks behind him to see men in suits leveling their guns at him.

"There's nowhere to run!" Joker chuckles at their stupidity.

"Ha! Says **you!** " He hops onto the rails and runs along them to the other side of the building. He crouches down, then turns back to his pursuers to bid them farewell.

" _See ya~!"_ He takes a powerful leap to bust through the window, which catches everyone's attention. He laughs maniacally as he spins and soars through the air like a majestic bird, the wind carrying him forward, glistening shattered glass surrounding him, and the full moon illuminated above him, casting his shadow on everything. It was certainly to the amusement of his friends.

 **Queen: Hm hm. Impressive, as always.**

 **Oracle: Hmph! What a show-off!**

 **Panther: You're** _ **so**_ **reckless, ya know that?**

Joker tucks and rolls when he hits the ground to soften his landing.

 **Joker: Ain't that what you love about me?**

A question subtle enough that no one could tell it was for his girl.

As he's standing up, a bunch of bright lights flash in his face, revealing the small army of special police forces waiting for him.

 **Oracle: Enemies HERE?!**

 **Skull: What's wrong?!**

 **Oracle: These readings! It can't be!**

 **Skull: What happened?!**

 **Queen: An ambush?!**

 **Mona: Joker, can you handle this?!**

 **Fox: Joker!**

 **Oracle: Oh no!**

 **Joker: GUYS!**

Joker shouts at his teammates to quiet them down, keeping the calm look on his face. He takes a deep breath, fully prepared for his capture, and utters his last words to his team.

 **Joker: Remember what I told you… Don't stop running, no matter what.**

 **Panther: JOKER!**

Joker looks up at the sky and shouts.

 **Joker: I'll come back to you! I promise!**

With that, he makes a break for a nearby fire escape with the feds hot on his tail. He jumps to grab onto the ladder and quickly climbs up it, only to meet more police on the top who hit him with the butt of their gun, making him fall back down to the ground.

He feels the police painfully trample on him, force him on his stomach, and secure his hand behind his back. They make a path for a man in a suit to walk up to their target.

"Didn't expect to find some kid," he says as he kneels down to grab Joker's hair. "You have your teammate to thank for this. **You** were sold out."

The rest was pretty simple. They slapped the cuffs on him, dragged him to his feet, and pushed him towards the detainment truck. As he is being arrested, he catches a glimpse of a shadow standing on a rooftop.

He could easily tell it was Ann. Although her face was shrouded, he knew that it was filled with shock and despair. All he could do was give her his biggest smile before being thrown into the truck and taken away.

That was the last memory he had before he arrived at the police station.

 **xxx**

 **...**

Caroline: _Well done on making it this far, **Inmate**._

Justine: _Now_ _that you have traversed through your long, perilous recollection, you have truly entered the present..._

Caroline: _The effects of that drug are gonna wear off soon. This is your golden opportunity. You must grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin._

Justine: _The evil influence that desires your head on a platter is fast approaching._

Caroline: _If you want to win this unreasonable game..._

Justine: _If you wish to take back your stolen future..._

C+J: _Recall the bonds you formed with your allies. And grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin._

 **xxx**

"I see... So that's what led to you ending up here… What a disappointing end to the hero of justice…"

In the dark and condensed underground interrogation room after being put through torture unlike any other (near bone breaking muggings, head dunks in glacier cold water near the point of drowning, multiple injections, etc.), the exhausted, cold, soaked, drugged, and beaten Akira opens his hazy dark gray eyes and stares at the woman who was questioning him and the target whose heart he failed to change, Sae Nijima, who was sitting across from him on the other side of the desk. Her face was stern, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were as cold as ice.

He then looks at the objects on her left: his phone and a golden four-leaf clover necklace. At first, he didn't know why that was with his confiscated phone since the vulgar police guards injected him with a vile truth serum. But after going through his memories of the past several months, he now knows that it's not just some trinket that got mixed in with his stuff. It's the good luck charm his lover gave him before he was arrested, as well as the symbol of the promise he made to her.

 _That's right… I have a promise to keep… so…_

With his vow to her on his mind, he shoots a determined glare at Prosecutor Nijima.

"Who the hell said it's over?"

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	14. Shot 14: Speak of the Devil

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 14: Speak of the Devil...**

* * *

 _And now, we return to our continued report. This morning, the police have announced that they detained a suspect who may in fact be the leader of the Phantom Thieves group…_

Shock. Confusion. Nausea. Deep worry. All of those feelings rushed through Ann's body as she stares at the news broadcast being shown on the jumbotron in Shibuya. She saw him being dragged away a few days ago, but it was still so hard to believe.

Akira Kurusu, her boyfriend and the unstoppable leader of the Phantom Thieves, has been captured by the police.

"Ann-chan, can I get you to look over here?" In her sudden shock, she completely forgot she was in the middle of a shoot. She snaps out of her trance, turns to the cameraman, and bows her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The news broadcast catches the cameraman's attention.

"So, he got caught," he says as he walks to Ann's side. "Man, that group sure was something." Ann turns attention back to the jumbotron.

"Y-Yeah…"

As the cameraman asks her if she would be all for having her next shoot be idol themed, Ann just kept staring at the giant LED screen, recalling how she saw the police take him away. She tried to go after him, but Akechi grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. He gave them very clear orders to run and don't look back. In the end, she painfully admitted that was all she could do.

Akira was all she could think about at this moment. What's happening to him right now? Is he okay? What are they doing to him? Is he being tortured? Will he be able to last in there? When is he coming home?

Her attention snaps back to the cameraman when he waves his hand in her face.

"Hey, you seem a little out of it today," he says. "Do ya need a break?" Ann sighs and nods. Her worry was consuming her so much, she can't properly focus on her job. A quick break is probably best.

"Alright. Ten minute break!"

 **xxx**

Ann grabs her drink, takes a seat near the camera setup, and breathes deeply a couple times to calm her nerves. Everyone in the group agreed that they wouldn't contact each other and live their normal lives to avoid arousing suspicion, but it was the hardest thing to do for her when the man she loves in danger. He had become the very core of her normal life, so how is she supposed to live it when he's not with her?

At that moment, she remembers the words he shouted before he was caught.

 _I'll come back to you! I promise!_

Akira Kurusu isn't one to break his promises, so all she could do right now is believe in his words with all of her heart.

" _Someone's_ not looking so pretty today with that pathetic miserable face." Ann didn't have to look to see who was talking to her.

"Oh… Hey, Mika…" The catty brunette sits next to her rival and crosses her legs.

"I can't get my turn in if you keep slacking off all day," she groans. "It's such a pain."

"Right…"

"And didn't you say you were gonna "take my spot away"? How are you supposed to do that if you don't even do your job?"

"Sorry…"

"Well, it's like not you **could** steal it, even if you wanted to. Ya know, you really shouldn't make promises you can't-" Ann finally snaps and gets up in Mika's face.

" **Hey.** If you're talking to me just to be a stuck up bitch," she says in a cold, deep tone, accompanied by a menacing glare. "Do me a huge favor and leave me the hell alone." Mika's eyed pop a little at Ann's outburst as she hangs her head.

"Well… **that's** a first. Never seen you actually blow up before." Ann grips her bottle.

"Well, I don't really have any reason to be happy right now, alright? And I'm **definitely** not in the mood for you spouting any of your crap. So again: If that's all you're here for, **GO. AWAY.** " Mika takes a sip of her drink and rolls her eyes.

"... They say just talking about it helps…" Ann shoots a narrow eyed look at Mika.

" **You** wanna hear what **I** have to say? I thought you said you had no problem hating me." Mika gives Ann the usual stink eye.

"I **don't.** But if I'm gonna beat you with beauty, I need you to be at the top of your game. Fair and square, remember?" Ann's face becomes flooded with worry and she sighs.

"... M-My… My boyfriend's kinda in trouble," she confesses. "And I don't have any way to know if he's okay… He promised he'd be back, but…" Mika scoffs at Ann.

"If he promised, then stop being stupid and worried about him." Ann turns to her cold-hearted rival in surprise.

"As far as you know, he's on his way back home right now. All you gotta do is shut up wait." The fact that the person who hates her guts is trying to help her out makes her words all the more meaningful. And she's right. Unless she hears otherwise, Akira is most likely already on his way back to Leblanc.

Ann smiles at Mika.

"You're so right," she chuckles. "Thanks, Mika." Mika gets out of her seat and walks away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get your shoot done already!" Ann slaps herself to regain her focus and gets ready to continue the shoot.

 **xxx**

After taking his last picture, the cameraman gives Ann a thumbs up.

"Alright, Ann-chan! We're done! You're good to go!" Ann breathes a sigh of relief, glad that finally has a firm hold on her focus. Something she hasn't had for a few days.

"Mika-chan! You're up!"

"Okay! ( _ **Finally!**_ )" Ann immediately rushes over to Mika with a smile on her face.

" _Mikaaa!_ Hey, thanks _**sooo**_ much for earlier! I really appreciate it!" Mika's eyes widen before she puts on her good girl smile.

"Huh? Oh, it's no trouble at all!" she giggles. "I'm just glad I could help." The cameraman laughs at their conversation.

"Looks like you two are finally getting along!" Ann wraps her arm around Mika's shoulders and smiles at him.

"Mm hm! We're best friends now!" The two rivals giggle, then starts talking to their teeth while keeping their smiles on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mika asks.

"Nothing. I really did wanna thank you. I just knew I could do it now and make you accept it since you're so keen on playing good girl for everyone."

" _Weeell,_ aren't you a clever little skank." As they are talking, the news broadcast on the jumbotron catches their attention. What they hear… is far from pleasant.

 _We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death, although details have not been released. To repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody._

"Huh. Didn't he wanna talk that badly," Mika says. "Guess that's that, huh?" She doesn't get a response. When she looks at Ann, she sees the obvious paleness on her face, the quivering of her lips, and the shock in her eyes.

Mika waves her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie. You there?"

 _Suicide… Death…_

Those two words echoed endlessly in her mind, getting louder and louder the more they bounced around until they were as loud as thunder.

Her head began to spin like a whirlpool, her eyes hazed, her vision blurred, her breathing started getting erratic, her balance was waning, and her heart began to break twice as severely as when her best friend moved away. Overwhelmed by the weight, she finally dropped to her knees and starting vomiting on the ground, to Mika's shock.

"Whoa, hey! U-Uh, someone!" Ann's state of shock prevents her from noticing her surroundings as nearby staff rush over. It's as if, for a moment, she couldn't feel the world anymore.

 **xxx**

After spending what felt like an eternity in a state of pitch black emotional darkness, a hard shake on her shoulder is what brings Ann back to reality. She sits up, shakes her head, and rubs her eyes to shake off her prolonged daze.

"Hey! Are you coming back to life or what?!" She looks to her right and sees her mean queen rival sitting next to her.

"Huh? Mika? Ugh, what happened?" Ann asks while rubbing her forehead.

"I should be asking you that!" Mika barks. "What the hell was with you freaking out after that Phantom Thieves broadcast?! You almost got your damn vomit all over my boots!" Ann immediately remembers what caused her to black out: The news broadcast about him… and his confirmed death. She hangs her head.

"Oh… yeah…" Mika rolls her eyes, annoyed by her rival's absent-mindedness.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is your place, right?" Ann looks to where Mika is pointing to on the left side. It's the apartment complex she lives in.

"What the… How'd I end up here?"

"Uhhh, I **drove** you?" Ann notices the seatbelt around her and the interior of the car she's in. At first, she wondered why on Earth Mika of all people would take her home. It didn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Oh right. This is part of your "Good girl" act, huh?" Mika glares at her.

"What kind of witch do you take me for?! Yeah, I've been a bitch to you and don't regret it, but I'm not heartless enough to just leave you there on the ground when you're sick!" Mika turns her head.

"It wasn't part of my "Good girl" act. It was just… the right thing to do, I guess." Ann stares at her rival, who responds with the usual stink eye.

"You… had to cancel on your turn today, huh?" Ann says. "Sorry… and… thanks…" Mika rolls her eyes again and unlocks the car door.

"Whatever. I'll have plenty more. Now get outta my car and make sure you get some rest." Ann nods, grabs her bag from the back, gets out of the car, and waddles towards the building's front entrance.

 **xxx**

Ann plops down onto her living room couch and stares at the ceiling in the dark, quiet room. The state of room reflects the state of her heart too perfectly. Dark, empty, and devoid of any happiness. She obviously never thought that it would be like this. She had Akira, after all.

After a moment of total silence, a loud high-pitch sound catches her attention. It sounded like it came from the balcony. She turns to the balcony door as the sound goes off again. Turns out it was a cat's meow.

"Lady Ann?! Lady Ann, are you in there?! Let me in!" Ann walks over to the door and opens it to let Morgana, who obviously rushed over after hearing about Akira, inside.

"So, this is your place, huh?" he says as he pads inside. "It's a major difference from the attic." He shivers as Ann closes the door behind him.

"Hey, why is it so dark in here? And turn up the heat! It's freezing in here! Brr!" Mona hears a sudden thud behind him and turns around to see Ann sitting in fetal position. He rushes over with worry.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Her body starts to tremble as she finally breaks down in tears. It was like everything had been taken from her again in the same manner as before, but this time it's lost forever.

"No! Not you…! Please! Anything but this…! D-Don't leave me…! Akira…!" Seeing his smiling face, being held in his strong arms, hearing him say "I love you" everyday. It was immeasurable how badly she didn't want that to end.

She lifts her head up and looks at Mona when hears his purring and feels him rub up against her thigh.

"It's way too early for that," he says. "You know we can't trust the police or anything the mass media is saying. Unless we see it for ourselves, we can't believe that what they said about Akira is true. Besides, he promised you he'd come back, didn't he? It's **Akira** we're talking about, so he'd never go down that easily." At that moment, Ann remembers who her boyfriend is: The badass, unstoppable, gunslinging leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker, whose fury reduces all foes to dust. Even if you're ready for him, you'll never see him coming. Your fall by his hands will be your last surprise.

After calming herself down, Ann laughs out loud, realizing how stupid she was for breaking down the way she did, and rubs her eyes.

"You are so right!" she exclaims. "What the hell am I freaking out about?! It'll take more than police to bring him down!" Ann picks Mona by his shoulders, stands up, and holds him on her shoulder while petting his back, as if she were hugging him, which he more than enjoyed.

 _S-So… warm,_ he thinks. _I could die happily right now!_

"Thanks a lot, Mona." The black cat nuzzles against Ann's head.

" _Purrrrrr… Mewwwwww! Mrrrooooooow! MrrraaaaAAAooooowww!_ " Ann didn't mind that he was into it. He deserves it after bringing her back to her senses.

 **xxx**

It's early in the morning. Ann let Mona stay with her for the night and sleep next to her in bed.

As Mona is enjoying his crush's arms being wrapped around him while he slept, he hears her phone go off. He sleepily escapes her embrace and walks over to her phone. His eyes pop open and a gasp escapes his mouth at the sight of the text that was sent to her.

He rushes over to wake her up, pushing his paws on her face.

"Hey! Lady Ann! C'mon, wakey wakey!" Ann turns her head in her sleep. Mona resorts to beating his tail against her face.

"Lady Ann! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She turns her head face down and covers herself with her blanket. Determined to awaken the sleeping blonde, Mona gets down from the bed, then rushes to the other side to climb to the top of her dresser. He positions himself and crotches down.

"You made me do this." The black cat leaps of the dresser and dive bombs right on top of her, making her jolt awake.

"OHMYGOD, WHATTHE-!" Ann looks around, then glares at Mona with dreary eyes.

"Mona, what the hell?!" she says groggily.

"Check your phone!" Ann rubs her eyes, grabs her phone, and opens the text message she received. As she slowly read the words, not only did her eyes widen in shock, but her heart started warming up again as her world came to life.

 **Futaba: EMERGENCY UPDATE!**

 **\- The "Devil" has escaped from "Heaven"!**

 **\- I repeat: The "Devil" has escaped from "Heaven"!**

 **\- All "Sinners" rendezvous at "Hell" immediately after school!**

 **xxx**

As per Futaba's instructions, Ann met up with the others at Leblanc after school and they all waited in the attic for Makoto's sister. It was a very long wait, but considering that she thought he was dead yesterday, Ann was just happy he was coming.

Some time in the evening, everyone hears a woman's voice from downstairs.

"It's me. You can all come down now." Everyone goes down the stairs to the store to meet Makoto's sister, Sae.

"You're her sister, correct?" Haru asks.

"Makoto told me everything." Sae looks at Futaba with a remorseful look and bows to her.

"Futaba-chan, I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble this past summer." She is referring to when she threatened to dissolve Sojiro's custody of her unless he surrendered information about his previous job. Futaba just smiles.

"Nah, that's ancient history…" Ryuji scratches his head in anger.

"But man, that goddamn detective!"

Goro Akechi is the only one not present among the Phantom Thieves, which they are more than happy about. Why would they want him anywhere near Akira after he deceived the group and tried to kill their leader?

Not only is he the the one who sold them out during the casino heist. He is also the black masked Metaverse user who's been causing the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown crimes, including the deaths of Futaba's mother and Haru's father. After getting Akira captured, he was planning on using his connection with his superiors to enter the interrogation room he was being held in, assassinate him, and stage it as a suicide, which the police under corrupted influence would tell the media.

Had he been successful, it would have ultimately been the end of the Phantom Thieves organization. However, they were prepared in advance, and according to Futaba…

"Look who's here!" Everyone turns to the door where a smirking, chuckling Sojiro stood. Not wanting to keep them in suspense, he steps aside and opens the door to reveal a shadowy figure in the doorway.

Relief. Joy. Warmth. Overflowing love. All of these things made Ann's heart do quadruple flips as she beheld the all too familiar outline of a man: Tall, broad shoulders, and frizzy hair standing triumphantly in his school uniform. The biggest smile she's ever had appeared on her face and she laughs a little as the figure marches into the cafe and whips out his usual glasses.

"Speak of the devil…!" With his signature cocky smirk and mischievous snicker, Akira puts on his spectacles and they gleam as he pushes them up.

"And the devil shall appear!"

Immediately after announcing his long awaited return, Akira is tackled by Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba, almost knocking him to the ground. His best friend and his girlfriend grab his head and mess with his hair while his baby sister just hugs him.

"GAH, FUCK! Hey! Ease up on the hair! And watch the glasses!" The three let go and back away while the rest of the group walks over to greet him.

"Hey, ya big bastard!" Ryuji shouts, punching his shoulder. Ann, wanting to save her happiness as his lover for later, gives him a backrub.

"How've ya been?!" Akira points his forehead.

"C'mon, Ann. I mean, I died," he says sarcastically. "Shot right here on my forehead and left for dead. So, yeah. I'm _fan-tas-tic._ " Ann giggles, happy that he's still the same mouthy troublemaker she fell in love with.

"You must be fine if you're joking around like that."

 **xxx**

The rest of conversation consisted of explaining the Phantom Thieves' master plan of deceiving Akechi and his superiors to Sojiro and Sae, including mentioning how Sae's interrogation of Akira was their biggest gamble to get her on their side. Had he failed, Akechi's assassination would have been successful and he would have died for real.

They then explain that their goal was to get proof of Akechi's deception and hide their presence from the masses so that they can go after their true foe in complete secrecy. Then, once they secure the infiltration route to his Treasure, Akira will cause an uproar by announcing his return and that the Phantom Thieves are about to tear down Japan's current society and "take" the country.

After explaining everything and going over tomorrow's agenda, everyone heads home for some much needed rest.

 **xxx**

It's nearly midnight and Akira and Mona are fast asleep, with Akira sleeping more soundly than ever. He deserves it after all the hell he's been through.

Suddenly, Mona hears a loud banging coming from downstairs. He tries to ignore it, but it goes off again and again until he finally gets fed up with it.

" _Uggggh!_ The store's closed!Who's banging at the door so late at night?!" He's tempted to wake Akira up, but he's supposed to be playing dead man, so he can't be seen by any strangers. He jumps off the bed and jogs downstairs to see who it is.

After a few seconds, he hurries back up and pounces on Akira's face, waking him up. Apparently, that's his job now.

"Huh?! Ugh! Mona, what the hell?!"

"Downstairs! Quick!" Akira groans as he struggles to sit up, rubs his eyes, gets out of bed, and slowly walks downstairs. His grogginess vanishes in an instant when he comes down to the cafe and sees someone at the door.

"Huh?... Annie?!" He jogs over to the door, noticing the time on the clock, and opens it.

"Hey! It's almost midnight! What're you-" Ann cuts him off when she starts rubbing her hands on his face, then his shoulders, and finally his torso. Afterwards, she reveals her smiling face, flooding with tears.

This doesn't come as a surprise to Akira at all. The woman had to spend two whole days worrying about if he was alive or not. He knew this would be coming, sooner or later.

Akira pulls her inside, closing the door behind her, and wraps his arms around her waist for a tight hug, leaning his back against to door and stroking her head as he does so.

"It's okay," he whispers. "Go ahead…" Ann grips at Akira's shoulders, buries her face in his chest, and slowly opens the floodgates. She starts sniffling, then it escalates to sobs, and finally leads to loud screams. Akira just remained silent and let her cry, feeling her warmth and her pounding heart as she trembling and still stroking her head in an attempt to calm her.

After a long moment spent in his tender embrace, she finally calms down enough to talk.

"W-When I said… I freaked out when I saw the news," she stutters. "I didn't say how much… God, it felt like someone shot the biggest hole in me…! I was so scared!" She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles.

"But… this is you, right? You're really here?" Akira pushes her chin up and gives her a long passionate kiss, which is very much welcome.

"That proof enough for you?" he asks in a whisper. She chuckles and nods as she rubs her eyes. Akira notices some folded clothes in her bag, smiles, and pats her on her head.

"Go get changed in the bathroom. I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

 **xxx**

After a few minutes, Ann walks up in her PJs and walks over to the bed where Akira is already laying down.

"I had a feeling you'd want to stay the night after he came back," Mona sighs. Ann slides into bed with Akira and he throws the blanket over them both as she gets snuggled in. As her head finds its rightful place on his chest, a golden four-leaf clover dangles in front of her face.

"You actually saved me back there, y'know," Akira says as he puts the necklace in her hand. "When they used those drugs on me, I completely forgot everything… But when I looked at this, all my memories started flooding back. I didn't remember the whole plan… I just knew you were waiting for me to come home. In a way… you helped bring me back." Akira presses his forehead against hers.

"... Your light brought me home… like I always knew it could." Ann doesn't say anything. All she does is smile, peck his lips, and silently goes to sleep.

"You're not tempted at all?"

"Hm?" Mona hops onto the bed and Akira turns to him.

"You brought her here so many times for dates," Mona says. "And this is the second time she's spending the night. You seriously don't wanna… y'know… _make the move?_ " Akira stares at Ann's sleeping face and lightly massages her cheek.

"Can't say I haven't had those thoughts. I mean, just looking at her takes my breath away. But I didn't fall for her just for that. Out of all the hearts I've stolen, hers is the one I wanted the most. If a situation like that comes up where we both want to, it'll happen… but I'm not gonna force her to do something she doesn't wanna do. Besides, after Kamoshida, I'm pretty sure that's the last thing on her mind." Mona already had a lot of respect for Akira as a leader, a comrade, and a friend, but that respect just skyrocketed.

"Man… you really are something else," he sighs. "No wonder she chose you." Akira turns to his feline friend.

"Hey, Mona? Thanks for taking care of Annie for me," he says.

"No problem. Lady Ann was really devastated when she saw that broadcast. I didn't hesitate to be her shoulder to cry on… or her kitty to snuggle." Akira grins, knowing that he put his trust in the right person…

At least until he heard the "snuggle kitty" part.

"Wait," he says in a cold tone. " **Snuggle**? What the fuck are you talking about?" Mona turns away from him and curls up into a ball as he snickers.

"Nothing. It was just a hug… A really warm… tight… snuggly hug… _Mwehehehehe!_ "

"Note to self: Give Mona a glacier bath after our final mission!" The two continue to quietly argue, not noticing Ann's giggles as she listens with her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	15. Shot 15: BASTARD!

**Persona** **5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot: 15: BASTARD!**

* * *

"Hey, kid. You don't want to know what happens when you cross me."

With the sound of a violent heartbeat and shattering glass echoing in his head, Akira's mind turned to that of a fresh sheet a paper. **Blank.**

Shotgun blast to the the heart at point blank range? A massive truck hit at max speed? A nuclear bomb explosion? A gargantuan meteor strike from above? None of these things even came close to measuring the shock of the falsely labeled criminal when he hears those words. So many others started rushing through his head.

 _It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a daycare?_

 _This ain't a show! Get lost, kid!_

 _Damn brat! I'll sue!_

All of those words were spoken by one heartless man. The man who is the mastermind behind all of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown cases, the man who strives to be prime minister and rule over a corrupt country with an iron fist, and more importantly, the man who robbed an innocent 16 year-old boy of his future for no reason other than pissing him off:

Masayoshi Shido.

The high and mighty bastard of a man scowls at Akira, his orange tinted glasses highlighting the evil glint in his eyes.

"What're **you** looking at?" he asks with his deep, intimidating voice. Akira, still petrified by his revelation, remains silent and continues to stare at his nemesis. Shido, not wanting to waste his time with people lower than him, including Ryuji, who was trying to start a fight, and Haru, who stepped in to stop him, shakes his head and sighs in disapproval.

"This country is filled with clueless children… I worry for Japan's future." He calls off his bodyguards, saying he has a meeting to get to, they all get in his limo, and it zooms off, leaving Akira still frozen in shock.

Ryuji grunts in frustration and turns to his best friend.

"What a piece of shit. So whaddya think after seeing him in person?" Akira gave no response. Ryuji's mouth may have been moving like he was talking, but he couldn't hear, feel, or see anything. Because the catastrophic crash of reality blocked out everything.

Ryuji, noticing Akira's bewildered face and his trembling hands, walks up to him and lightly shakes him by his shoulder.

"Uh, Akira? You alright?" Still no response. Haru and Morgana walk up to him.

"Akira-kun?"

"Hey, Akira, what's wrong?" Akira, still cut off from his senses, opens his quivering mouth.

"... I-I… I-I-I… I-I can't believe this…" That little whisper is a the three could hear before he loses his balance and falls back on his butt. His friends rush to his aid.

"Whoa! Dude!"

"Akira-kun, what's the matter?!"

"Hey, c'mon! Say something!" Again, no response. His eyes just shoot straight up at the sky and he starts breathing heavily. Mona notices that people are starting to stare at them.

"People are looking. Let's deal with this back at Leblanc." Ryuji nods.

"Right. Haru, get his other shoulder."

 **xxx**

Ann anxiously waits with everyone for her boyfriend and the others to come back after they chased after Shido. She knew Akira would be the most careful, especially since he's supposed to play dead man. Ryuji was another story entirely.

Ann leaps out of her seat at the sound of the door opening, seeing Mona walk through.

"Hey! You guys found anything out?"

"Uh, that later. … I think. Can someone get a glass of water? I think?"

"Huh? What's with all the "I think"s?" Everyone's eyes widen when Ryuji and Haru come in carrying a still petrified Akira.

"Easy, buddy," Ryuji says to him. "Go ahead and sit down." Akira slowly sits down in the booth and hangs his head. Ann hurries over to him, then glares at Ryuji.

"Akira, are you okay? Ryuji, what the hell did you do?!" Ryuji slumps his shoulders and hangs his head.

"There ya go again, thinkin' everything bad that happens is **my** fault!"

"Ryuji-kun started a fight with one of Shido's men," Haru explains. "But that's not what's happened. Akira-kun just fell over, for some reason." As everyone is conversing, Akira's senses slowly start to return, but only because of a raging force building inside his heart. A dark malicious force born from the anger that he's been trying to keep in check. Now that his nemesis has appeared once again, the chains on it have come undone, making everything around look crimson red in his eyes.

Everyone stops talking when Akira starts lightly banging his palms on the table. His breathing starts to heavy as he shuts his eyes. Ann starts rubbing his back.

"Akira? What's wrong?" He stops banging his hands and growls as he balls them up into fists. His teeth would be grinded into dust if they weren't so strong. Ann and everyone start to worry.

"A-Akira?"

"Hey, say something," Futaba says as she shakes him. Inevitably unable to keep his top from blowing any longer, he inhales deeply, then slams his fists on the table and lets out a blood curdling roar.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGH!** " Everyone winces at his dreadful scream.

"Whoa! What the eff?! What's wrong with you?!" Ryuji shouts. Akira, absolutely furious, slams his right fist again and pulls at his hair as he thrashes around, powerless to stop his vicious eruption.

" **WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! FUCK! NGH, GRAAAAAAAH!** " Ann pulls his hands off of his head, gripping his wrists.

" **Akira!** You're scaring everyone! Please! Just calm down and tell us what's wrong!" Akira snatches his hands away and covers his face, trying to calm down so he can explain. He manages to calm himself enough to speak without punching something.

"... So… much… **bullshit** …!" he growls. "Of all people who could have been trying to take over the country… Why **that** bastard?! Why the **hell** did it have to be **him**?!" He covers his head.

"How the **fuck** is it the same drunk, rapist asshole who took everything from me?!" Everyone knew immediately who he was talking about.

"What...?!" Ann gasps. "No…!"

"No way... **He's** the jerk you told us about before?!" Ryuji asks. " **The same guy?! For real?! Seriously?!** " Haru takes a good look at Akira's face.

"You're **sure** … aren't you?" she asks. Akira uncovers his head and glares at the ceiling.

"I've heard his voice a number of times after coming to Tokyo," he grumbles. "Every damn time, I felt like I've heard it before… Now, I know why."

"Talk about a destined connection," Makoto says. Yusuke crosses his arms.

"What kind of fate would bring you two back together?" he asks. Futaba pushes up her glasses.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's not _just because_ ," she says.

"Shido was involved with cognitive research too, right?" Mona asks as he scratches his ear. "This **can't** be dismissed as just a coincidence." Sojiro scratches his head in frustration.

"God… what the hell is going on here?" Sae puts a hand on her hip.

"Shido was already a politician then," she says. "Yet, he sued a student and ruined his future? He must've pulled some strings so that his name wouldn't be mentioned. Furthermore, he would've also had to force that woman into making a false statement."

"He would do **anything** ," Yusuke points out. "We're talking about a man who ordered a hit inside the police station."

"He can't sit still until he crushes whoever opposes him, no matter how trivial," Sojiro grumbles. "He's always been that way."

"So what?! I'm just some goddamn rock on the road to him?!" Akira yells. "Did he basically throw me in lava just cuz he was mad that he fucking tripped on me?!" Akira feels his brain painfully pulsating, as if it was trying to grow enough to blow up his skull, and rubs his temples.

" _Nggggh!_ God, it feels like my head's about to explode!" Futaba helps him massage his head.

"Easy. Just breath, okay? In, out."

"What a piece of shit!" Ryuji barks. "Children are the future, **my ass**! What he's sayin' and doin' are completely different!" Ann points her thumb at her angry boyfriend.

"But now that we found out who did it, can't something be done about Akira's record?!"

"Once the courts have made a judgement, overturning that decision will be difficult," Sae says. "It'd barely be possible even if proof of innocence is presented and Shido admits to his crimes." Akira pulls at his hair again.

"This is just **so damn wrong**! Just… AGH! GOD DAMMIT!" He hammerfists the table again and storms up to his room, leaving his comrades to worry.

"I-I've never seen him get like that before," Futaba stutters.

"The asshole who put him through hell shows up trying to take over Japan," Ryuji sighs as he scratches his head. "Definitely can't say I blame him."

The gang decided to finish the meeting and agree to meet up after school tomorrow at the Diet Building to enter Shido's Palace.

"So… what do we do about Akira-kun?" Haru asks in concern. "He seemed really upset."

"I think his "baby sis" and his "clone" should talk to him," Ryuji says with a smirk directed at Ann, to her surprise.

" _Clone?_ You mean **me**?" Ryuji frowns.

"You guys are so alike and get along so well… it honestly freaks the hell outta me. Still, if a number of people can talk him down, you'd be one of these people. Honestly, I'm surprised you guys aren't dating by now." The room goes completely silent.

"What'd you guys go silent for?!" Ann shakes his head as she and Futaba get up and start walking up to Akira's room.

"Nothing. We'll see you guys later. C'mon, Futaba."

 **xxx**

Akira sits on his bed, trying to get a firm hold on his sanity as his mind floods with white hot rage. But everytime he thinks he has a hold of himself, Shido's face pops up in his head, making him furious again.

"That… bastard…!" As he is taking deep breaths, he hears a knock coming from the stairs.

"Akira? It's me and Futaba. Can we come up?"

"Oh… Y-Yeah… Come on in…" Ann and Futaba walk up the stairs, Mona trailing behind him, and sit beside him with concern on their faces.

"You okay?" Futaba asks. Akira sighs and chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Nope… Far from it…" Ann wraps her arm around his shoulders and places her head on his. He doesn't respond to her gesture at all.

"Wanna know what the really stupid part is?" Akira asks. "Even when I ran into him at the Wilton Hotel and saw him on TV… I didn't recognize him at all… He ruined my life… And I couldn't even remember his face…"

"You were in shock after your arrest," Mona says. "Everything happened so fast and he hid himself afterwards. There's no way you could have known." Akira growls as he puts a hand on his face.

"Why does life keeping fucking with me?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!" Ann squeezes his shoulders.

"Hey, calm down." Akira jumps up and stomps around the room in a huff.

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm right now?! My life's gotten so much better since I moved here!" He hangs his head and looks at the palm of his right hand.

"I… I've grown from the little kid I used to be… I've learned so much… I got the power to help people and make this world better… And more importantly, I got the best friends I could ever ask for…" Akira grits his teeth and makes a fist.

"I was honestly ready to let what Shido did to me go! But now here he comes again, trying to ruin everything!" Futaba taps her "big bro's" shoulder.

"I know how you feel," she says. "He took something important from me too, remember?" Akira sighs, remembering that Shido killed Futaba's mother in order to steal her cognitive research. Not to mention he forged a suicide note to place all of the blame of her death on her for being a "terrible daughter" and driving her insane enough to kill herself, which her relatives stupidly believed and maliciously abused her for it.

Ann walks up to her seething lover.

"That's why we're doing this, right?" Ann asks. "He's ruined and taken more than too many lives already!" Akira takes a deep breath and looks at the girls with a serious look.

"Yeah… If Bastard Shido becomes prime minister… this rotten world where the weak are left to die is only gonna get worse." As he solidifies his vow to bring down the "future" prime minister, an evil red glint shines in Akira's eyes.

"Shido rules this country over my cold, dead body." Ann and Futaba step back a bit in fear. They've never seen look in his eyes before. Akira pulls on his hood and marches down the stairs.

"Huh- Wait! Where you going?!" Ann asks.

"Out. I'll be fine."

 **xxx**

Akira appears in his prisoner attire in his usual jail cell of the Velvet Room where Igor, Caroline, and Justine are waiting for him.

" **I have been expecting you, Trickster,** " Igor says with his usual deep tone and creepy smile. Akira glares at him and marches up to the cell door.

"Then you know exactly why I'm here," he says. "The twins already told you about our deal, right?" Igor slowly nods.

" **Indeed. By completing a series of small tasks during your rehabilitation, you have been granted certain privileges in regards to Persona Execution. So… you wish for more power than your mind can handle?** "

"Why bother asking when you already know the goddamn answer? Just hurry the hell up and do it, Old Man!" Akira jumps back when Caroline whacks the bars with her baton. The twins glare at him.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Caroline shouts. "You have no right to speak to our master like that, _**Inmate!**_ "

"If that is how you are going behave after all we've done for you," Justine says coldly. "Then perhaps we should retract all the rights we've-" Suddenly, the twins feel great pressure on their necks and start suffocating, as if invisible hands suddenly reached out and grabbed them.

"Gah! Ugh! M-My… My neck!" Caroline gasps.

"Ngh! What is… this?! Hngh!" Crimson energy skeletal hands appear from inside the cell as they slowly lift them off the ground.

" **I AM NOT! IN THE MOOD! FOR YOU LITTLE SHITS TO FUCK WITH ME!** " The twins open their eyes and are shocked to see a ghastly red phantom coming out of a piercing red eyed Akira as if it was a demon created from his anger. Akira furiously grabs the bars and he roars at the petite wardens, his voice resembling that of an unholy demon from Hell.

" **YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED! YOU KNOW WHY I NEED IT! NOW ARE YOU GONNA GIVE IT TO ME, OR DO I HAVE TO FUCKING RIP IT OUT OF YOU?!** " The red phantom sends them both flying across the room and into the wall before disappearing. Igor turns to the two as they try to catch their breath and chuckles.

" **You seem to possess more … "drive" than usual.** "

" **This is a mission that I can't mess up, no matter what it takes!** " Akira growls, his voice still corrupted. " **If I'm gonna make Bastard Shido pay, I need all the power I can get! Every! Last! Bit!** " Igor nods, snaps his fingers, and the cell door is unlocked.

" **Very well. Girls, let us not keep this man waiting any longer. Begin the preparations.** " The girls get to their feet and reluctantly walk over to Akira, who's outburst of rage has struck fear in their hearts.

"... Y-Yes, Master," they both mumble. Justine brings Akira out of his cell and to the center of the room in front of a small hole while Caroline grabs an iron pole that splits down the middle on the bottom half.

"What's this for?" Akira coldly asks Justine, who flinches when he speaks to her.

"T-These Persona executions will cause sudden influxes of power in your mind," Justine mumbles as she takes of Akira's cuffs so he can put his hands behind his back, where she puts them back on. "It's a very painful process." Caroline cautiously walks over with the pole.

"T-This is to keep you from thrashing around too much," she stutters. "Get on your knees for me… please." Akira gets on his knees and Caroline quickly slides the iron pole onto the chains and into the hole, secures it, prevent him from moving, then quickly jumps back.

After choosing his desired Personas, Caroline slowly holds a rubber mouthpiece to his face.

"B-Bite down on this… I-It's to keep you from biting your tongue off." Akira does as she says and the twins stand at the guillotines.

" **Are you prepared?** " Igor asks. Akira nods with no hesitation at all.

The next few moments consisted of constant drops of guillotine blades. For each execution, a violent surge of power causes Akira to lash out and scream in agony. It was similar to electricity and lava rushing through his body at the same time. He didn't care though. It was a necessary means to an end.

After what felt like an hour of torture, all of executions were completed. Igor and the wardens stare at Akira, who is covered in smoke and hanging his head with his eyes closed.

" **Are you satisfied?** " Igor asks. Akira takes a deep breath, feeling the power he desired to destroy his enemy swirling within him, and glares at the three with the same red eyes from before.

" **... Very.** "

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just so you guys know, it's gotten to the point where I won't be able to point where I can't publish two chapters a week anymore. I already had a couple chapters ready before I started this series, but these last few chapters have been taking longer to write. I'll try to do a double publish if I can. Just don't expect it. :P

Anyway, hope you're enjoying the show! :)


	16. Shot 16: Temper Struggle

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 16: Temper Struggle**

* * *

As the election day for prime minister draws closer, the Phantom Thieves are clawing through the biggest individual Palace they've ever encountered. Narrow labyrinthine hallways that provide little to no cover, literal mouse traps, and powerhouse Shadows swarming all over the place. All of that is challenging enough as it is.

However, the thieves face a more critical problem: Their leader's rad temper. Ever since he found out that Shido is the one who ruined his future, Akira/Joker has been losing his ability to keep his anger in check. Sure, it helps when he's fighting the Shadows, but he has been making more reckless decisions than usual to the point that it comprises everyone's safety. On their first day, they even had to flee a Palace for the first time ever because he went berserk destroying all the megaphones that were playing recordings of Shido's speeches, which caused a huge commotion.

It will be difficult, but Ann and the others knew that they had to help Akira regain control of himself. If he faces the big man while still in this state of mind, he might do something that he'll regret forever.

 **xxx**

The team has ventured into Shido's Cruiser Ship Palace once again. They've already obtained the first of five letters of introduction that will serve as key cards to the assembly hall, where Shido's Treasure is. Today's main mission will be to claim the second one.

The team arrives at the ship's pool deck.

"Whoaaa, this pool's **gigantic**!" Oracle exclaims. "It's hard to believe this is even on a ship!" Everyone starts walking down the stairs and looking around the area.

"Our target's here, right?" Panther asks. "Some sort of former noble guy?" Mona nods.

"Yeah. Let's find him and get a hold of his letter of introduction." Joker points to his right.

"Already found him," he says in a cold tone. "He's lying on a lounge chair near the umbrellas on the right side of the pool." Everyone looks to where their leader is pointing and see a thinning, hairy, chubby man with glasses sitting on a lounge chair.

"How can you tell?" Skull asks.

"Use your damn eyes. There's his personal butler on his right." Everyone follows Joker as he walks towards the former noble. As they get close to him, Skull notices Joker getting ready to summon a Persona.

"Whoa, hey! What're you doin'?!" he shouts as he grabs his shoulder.

"Getting the letter. What's it look like?"

"Not like **that** , you're not!" Mona exclaims. "You'll cause another scene if you just waltz up and pick a fight with him!" Joker glares at Mona.

"We had to beat the shit outta the last guy to get one, didn't we?!"

"That might not be the case this time," Queen says. "Let's just try asking him first." Joker shoves his hands in pocket in frustration.

"Tch! Fine…!" It's hard for the team to not worry about Joker's state of mind, but right now they need to focus on getting the letter.

Everyone gathers around the former noble. Skull stupidly steps up to him.

"Hey dude, ya got a sec?" The man ignores him.

"Uh… nice day today, huh? … Actually, maybe not." More silence.

"I, uhhh… I wanna go swimming in the pool! Yeah!" Even more silence. Skull scratches his head and turns to Panther.

"Your turn, Panther," he sighs.

" **Me?!** " The red spandex clad thief walks up to the man.

"U-Uh, h-hello there. We really would like to speak with you…"

"We won't take much of your time," Queen chimes in. "Will you listen?"

"Please, sir?" Noir asks. The noble finally gives the group his attention.

"Sorry, but please leave me be," he says with a snob tone. "I don't have time for you rowdy children." Skull glares at the man and Joker puts his hand on his mask again.

"Hey, you little…!"

" _ **Come, Ars-**_ " Queen pulls both of them back.

"No, we apologize for our lack of manners," she says. "Come on, you two."

 **xxx**

The group gathers a distance away from their target.

"Queen, why the hell did you stop me?!" Joker barks. "The ass said no!"

"That's understandable, considering how Skull tactlessly walked up to him and said _Hey, dude,_ " Queen explains. "Starting the conversation with a quarrel won't get us anywhere."

"Our approach doesn't matter if he won't listen to us though," Mona points out. Joker stomps his foot.

"That's why I'm saying we should just trash the conversation all together and just take it from him!" Panther glares at her boyfriend.

"Hey! You're going to get us in trouble again if you keep thinking like that!" Joker glares back at her.

" **Or** I could make things go a whole lot faster! We have our most important deadline coming, but apparently all of you are choosing to be dumbasses while **I'm** the only one who gives a-" Oracle stomps her foot.

" **Joker, stop it!** " she shouts. "Of course we care, but if you keep messing things up, we can't do anything anyway!" Joker growls, turns his head, and crosses his arms.

"To each their own, even though it's fucking ridiculous!" Noir steps in between everybody to play peacemaker.

"Let's all just calm down, okay?" she says. "Why don't we ask around to see if anyone can give us details about his temperament? The less fighting we do, the more energy we'll have when we really need it." Everyone stares at Joker.

"You heard her, right?" Panther snarls. Joker rubs his neck and sighs.

"... Whatever… I guess we can start over there…" As Joker starts walking to the other side of the pool, everyone trails behind for a quick conversation.

"We need to find a way to help him keep his anger under control," Fox says. "His irrational thinking is becoming a problem."

"I know how he feels and all," Oracle says. "But acting like this won't help anyone. Just talking to him isn't working though."

"Getting his mind off it for a little bit it might help," Queen says. "The question is how."

" **Hey**!" Everyone stops talking when their irritable leader marches back to them.

"I thought we were gonna talk to people! Do I have to do everything?!"

"S-Sorry," Mona says. "Did you at least get started?" Joker rolls his eyes.

"This lady back there went on and on about how _marvelous_ her swimsuit is and how bar's renting some out," he groans. "You sure we can't just kick his ass?" Skull's eyes pop as he slams his fist in his hand.

"Swimsuits? … Oh… _Ohhhhhh-ho-ho-ho!_ " Everyone looks at him with skepticism as he fist pumps with a smile.

"I've got the perfect plan!"

"That laugh was scary," Mona says. Skull starts jogging towards the bar.

"Forget about that! Onward to the bar, you guys!" Everyone follows their below average intelligence hooligan teammate to the bar counter.

The bartender waves at Skull as he strolls up to the counter.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Hey, you guys rent out swimsuits, yeah? Give us some, ASAP!" Queen panics.

"Wait! Skull! We need-" The bartender nods.

"Ah, but of course. Just show me your boarding pass and we'll have you sorted out right away." Apparently, Skull forgot that the bartenders here need to see boarding passes in order to comply.

"S-Sorry, sir! Don't mind him! He's mentally challenged!" Panther says as she quickly marches up drags Skull away. She and Joker smack him upside his head.

"Bonehead! We're not here to swim!" Joker barks.

"I know! That's not what I was trying to do! I just needed to make sure they had swimsuits."

" **Because...?** " Panther leads. Skull points to the door beside the bar.

"It's all part of my plan! Over there's the fitting room. Joker, I need you to help me find a way in." Mona gives Joker a worried look.

"Skull coming up with ideas? I don't really like the sound of-" Joker starts walking towards the stairs where they came in.

"Who the hell cares? C'mon. I think I saw a vent under the stairs."

 **xxx**

The thieves squeeze into the vent Joker mentioned and sure enough, it led straight to the fitting room.

"You did it, Joker!" Skull exclaims with a smile.

"We do seem to be inside the door from earlier," Noir says. "But why? And more importantly, isn't this a fitting room?" Skull snickers with a mischievous smile as he jogs into the other separate room.

"Just trust me! Joker, I need your help! The rest of you wait here and we'll be right back!" Panther bites her lip as Joker follows his friend into the room to help him search for whatever he needs for his plan.

"What's he up to…? I have a bad feeling about this…" Everyone can hear the two talking in the other room.

"It's perfect… Hehehe! This'll totally work!"

"Wait… are those…? _Ohhh_ , I think I see where this is going…"

"You think so too, right?! This works on all guys every time!"

"Well… it makes sense. Whether or not it works on **him** is another story though."

After a few minutes, the two come back, Skull smirking so much that his face looks like an actual skull.

"Alright, everything's set… _Hehehehehe!_ "

"Skull… you have quite a scary look on your face…" Queen says with worry.

"Actually, it's creepy," Oracle adds. Panther turns to her leader.

"Sooo… what **is** the plan?" Joker sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"One thing's for sure… you girls aren't gonna like it."

 **xxx**

Back outside on the pool deck, the guys are standing a great distance away from the nobleman.

"He's still just lying there," Joker says. "If we're doing this, it has to be now. Go ahead and call 'em." Skull nods and turns around.

" _Hey, it's you girls' time to shine~!_ " he calls with a sing song voice. The girls, who have switched from their Phantom Thief suits into beach attire, reluctantly walk up to the guys.

Joker puts his hand on his chin and nods.

"As much as I hate to say, and I **really** hate to say it… thank goodness Shido's Palace is so accurate on swimsuits sizes."

"Otherwise, this plan would be impossible," Fox says.

"I didn't think we were really going for such a simple plan," Makoto sighs.

"Well, there's no way guys lounging by the the pool would **not** check out girls in swimsuits," Mona says, seeing the logic in the plan (But not liking it).

"I wanna go home," Futaba whines. Joker walks over to his shy "baby sister" and pats her head.

"There, there." Joker turns to Ann and covers his mouth before he smiles at the sight of her red two piece swimsuit.

"Uh, y'know Ann… as plain as it is… I kinda like this one better than your floral pattern one." Ann glares at Joker.

"I don't need your opinion right now!" she shouts. Makoto turns to her leader.

"Are we **really** going to do this?" Joker turns to his best bro, feeling mischievous.

"Hell yeah, c'mon. You guys **gotta** do this. Ryuji'll _looove_ it."

" **HUH?!** " The girls glares at their perverted comrade with the intensity of a thousand suns while Fox and Mona look at him with disappointment. Skull shakes his head and waves his hands in a panic.

"N-NO! NO! IT'S FOR OUR PLAN!"

"Yep. _All according to plan_ , right?" Skull shoves Joker hard.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYIN' SHIT LIKE THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!" The mischievous leader laughs and Skull points the girls to their target.

"And **you** get going! If you guys don't hurry, he's gonna go off somewhere!" Joker stops laughing and nods.

"Yeah. In all seriousness, he has a point. We're counting on you. If anything happens, yell." The girls nod and walk towards their target and the guys rush for cover close enough for them to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Only thirty seconds in and it's already going down south.

"Well, the swimsuits got his attention," Mona sighs. "But he's still stubborn about lineage."

"Ten more seconds," Joker declares. "Then I'm kicking his-" Before he could finish his sentence, a melodious voice reaches his ears.

" _ **It's nice to meet you. My name is Ann Windsor.**_ "

The frizzy haired troublemaker's heart skips a beat at the sound of his lover's English-speaking voice. He's known for a while that Ann's best school subject is English and he's heard her speak, but it never fails put a smile on his face.

Another surprise came in the form of her acting, which was actually spot on for once. Her performance didn't sound forced and there weren't any signs of hesitation as she played the part of an heiress to British royalty. Her confidence sharpened her skill and the reward was one letter of introduction.

… _I_ _ **love**_ _this girl!_

"Alright! She got it!" Mona cheers. "Two down, three to go!" Skull breathes a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Thank God! I was startin' to worry for a-" Joker's foot stomping on the floor cuts him off and the guys notice his menacing angry face.

"Whoa. Dude, what wrong?" He slowly points to the source of the problem.

"Question: … What the fuck is that asshole doing?" The guys look to where he's pointing to see the nobleman getting a little handsy with the blonde.

"Did you make sure… to put on sunscreen?" the nobleman asks in a deep, sleazy tone as he takes her arm and moves his hand across it. Ann obviously isn't enjoying it as she tries to pull away.

"Um, hey…" Apparently, the high-class man can't show any. Evident by what he says next.

"As members of prestigious family lines, why don't we… get on more intimate terms?"

"Excuse me?"

Meanwhile, Joker's mask glows red and starts pouring out smoke as his blood starts to boil.

" **What. The. Hell! Did! He! SAAAAAAAAAY?!** "

"Joker, careful!" Mona panics. "Your Persona's about to pop!"

Meanwhile, the sleazy nobleman is shooing the other girls off.

"Come now. You peasant servants should run off. You're making her embarrassed." Ann tries to free her hand again.

"Will you kindly stop this?" The nobleman ignores her requests and rubs her hand.

"Want to try on some other swimsuits in my room?" Finally fed with his advances, Ann breaks character and snatches her hand away.

"UGH! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERV!" The nobleman is shocked by her sudden change in demeanor and mannerisms as she points at him.

"Now that I'm done using you, get away, you creep!" She turns to the guys to give them the signal.

" **THIS GUY'S A MOLESTER!"** As if on cue, the girls revert back into their thief attire, which angers the nobleman.

"How dare you set me up like this!" Skull, Mona, and Fox arrive at the scene.

"Uh, it's your fault for falling for such bad acting," Skull sighs.

"Shut up!" Panther barks. "We're doing this!" The nobleman cognition transforms into a huge Forneus Shadow and soars high above them.

"Filthy commoners! I shall erase your foul existence from-" A huge fist slams into the Shadow, sending crashing into the ground, much to everyone's surprise.

" _O-kay?_ What the heck was that?" Oracle asks. A crazed laugh echoes through the air.

"... _**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ **… Y'know...** **As if I wasn't pissed off enough already…** " Joker drops down in front of everyone with a loud thud, making a crater in the ground, and his lightning Persona, Odin, hovers behind him as he slowly marches up to the Shadow.

" **But** _ **now**_ **…** " With an explosive blast of lightning, Joker charges at Forneus like a mad bull, ready to utterly mutilate him.

"... **NOW YOU'VE FUCKING DONE IIIIIIIIT!** "

( **Author's note:** The following massacre that takes place is so gruesome, the MA rating doesn't even compare. Therefore, I am unable to write what exactly happens to the poor fool. Please wait a few seconds for the story to continue.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Okay, that should long enough. Back to the story.)

The nobleman, soundly beat to a gorey pulp, is forced on his knees in front of the group by their livid leader. Joker, with letter in hand, stomps on his head to force him into bowing position.

"NOW YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF!" he roars. "GO ON! HURRY THE HELL UP AND APOLOGIZE!"

"Ugh! I-I, I-I'm sorry!" Joker starts kicking him hard in the stomach.

"HUH?! WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!"

" **I'M SORRY!** " He stops for a moment, gets behind him to kick his in his testicles, and walks back to the group, who is still shocked by the slaughter that took place, as he's groaning in pain.

"Goddamn sleazy shitbag...! Thinks he can get handsy with any girl just cuz he was some fucking nobleman…! Ugh... You alright, Panther?" Panther, both shocked and extremely flattered by her boyfriend's protective nature towards her, wryly smiles and laughs.

"Uhhh… yeah. T-Thanks, Joker."

"Alright, let's… Hold on." Joker pulls out his gun and shoots the nobleman in his testies, which makes Skull cover his in empathy. Even if the guy is a disgusting human being, you deserve some pity for that blow.

"AWW! That hurt just watchin' it!" Joker puts away his gun and walks away.

" **Now** let's go."

"Dude, was that really necessary?!"

"For **sooo** many reasons… yes. Yes, it was." Everyone follows Joker as he exits the pool deck, leaving the nobleman to groan in agony.

 **xxx**

After what happened at the pool, today's infiltration went along much smoother than other days lately. The goal was to just get the second letter, but today they got the third and fourth letter as well, leaving only one more to find and Joker already knows where to look.

Speaking of whom, the infiltration was such a huge success because Joker finally got a handle on his anger troubles. His sense of judgement, his cockiness, and his consideration for his team have returned, bringing back the compassionate leader that he was before. Although, like with all the criminals whose hearts he's changed, his change didn't come without regret for his previous actions.

 **xxx**

The team is gathered inside the Side Deck cabin Safe Room ready to call it a day. Skull waves around the four letters of introduction they've collected with pride.

" **Phantom Thieves rule!** " he shouts. "Four letters down, one more to go! Then we sink this shitty ass tugboat!"

"We accomplished a great deal today, didn't we?" Noir asks with a smile. "A lot more than we originally planned." Panther plops down on a chair.

"Yeah… but God, I'm so tired!" she gasps.

"I think this is a good stopping point for today," Mona says.

"I agree. My stomach is starting to rumble," Fox says as he rubs his stomach.

"I guess we can stop somewhere before we all head home," Queen says. "We'll have to figure what to do about Akira-kun though." As everyone is conversing, Oracle notices her big bro sitting alone on the cabin bed next to the window.

"Akira?" Everyone else follows her as she jogs over to the unmasked Akira, who stares at his mask with a pained look on his face. They take of their masks, revealing the worry on their faces, as they gather around him.

"Akira-kun, what's wrong?" Haru asks. Akira, aware of their presence, continues to stare at his mask.

"Oh. I, uhhh… U-Um… well…" He lets out a deep sigh before continuing.

"W-We uh… had a pretty good day, didn't we? Went from barely starting to getting almost everything done. Our infiltration route to Shido's Treasure will be secure after our next dive."

"Your point being?" Mona asks. There's a pause before the false criminal goes on.

"Today was only this big of a success… because **I** got a grip… **That's** what I'm so glum about… I've finally realized that I've been nothing but a burden to everyone recently…" Ann shakes her head and giggles.

"C'mon. That's not-" Akira jumps from his seat and glares at her.

" **Don't lie!** I've been hearing you guys talking about me this whole time! And I…" Akira hangs his head and sighs.

" _Ugh_ … I knew you guys were right, but… I-I was just too focused on how angry I am at Bastard Shido to admit it… I completely forgot I'm supposed to be the leader and I was… only thinking about what **I** wanted…" He stares at Ann's upper arm, remembering how she got hurt during a Shadow attack. Instead of protecting her, he just went straight for the kill.

"And Ann got hurt because of it… If Ryuji and Mona hadn't been there when I ignored her… it would've been a lot worse…" Akira walks over to a wall and leans back on it before sliding down to the floor to sit.

"I… I don't blame you guys for being mad at me or not trusting me anymore… I was selfish… I messed up… And on the small chance it means anything… I'm sorry… for everything…" Ryuji walks up and kneels down to his best bud.

"Dude, chill out," he says. "None of us hold any of that shit against you. Remember when I was out of control trying to deal with Kamoshida? You understood why I was pissed, but you kept me in check. And not just with him, but so many other times too." Akira looks up at Ryuji.

"What I'm trying to say is, I totally get what you're goin' through. And I ain't mad at you for actin' how you've been lately." Ann and Futaba kneel down next to Ryuji and puts their hands on Akira's.

"Exactly. We're not mad at you all," Ann says. "We were just **really** worried about you."

"And we're just as mad at Shido for what he did to you too," Futaba says. "That's why all of us have been fighting so hard lately. Harder than normal, actually." That catches Akira's attention.

"Wait… you have?"

"Yeah! You saved me and helped me, Ryuji, and Lady Ann get back at Kamoshida," Mona says. "And you helped Futaba mend the wounds of her heart."

"I never would have accepted the truth about Madarame if you hadn't forced me to see the light," Yusuke says.

"I may not have been able to speak to him before he was murdered," Haru says. "But I'm positive that you gave me the chance to make peace with my father."

"My sister was able to come to her senses and find her justice," Makoto says. "And that's all because of you. Also, even if we didn't steal her Treasure, you were able to change her heart without the use of any powers." Ryuji nods and punches Akira's shoulder.

"Ya see where we're goin' with this? **You** helped all of us here deal with **our** problems. Now, it's **our** turn to help you deal with **yours**. It's alright for you to be pissed. Just remember: You ain't alone in this." Akira stares at his friends, chuckles, and gets to his feet.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right. Sorry guys… and thanks." Everyone nods at him and he stretches out in exhaustion.

"Alright! Let's bail for today. I could eat a horse right now." Ryuji smiles with pride as he cracks his neck.

"Same here! In fact, I think I deserve to eat one after the awesome plan I came up with!" Mona frowns at Ryuji.

"Okay. Yeah, it did work in the end," he sighs. "But I'd hardly call it awesome or be so proud of it."

" **I** would! We got the letter **and** got Akira out of his pissy mood. Killed two birds with one stone, like its was supposed!" Everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait… are you saying you made that ridiculous plan with Akira-kun's temper in mind?!" Makoto gasps. Ryuji shoots a mischievous grin at his leader as he walks over and hangs his arm on his shoulders.

"Hell yeah! After we've been to the beach two times already, I've learned this much: He _loooves_ seein' Ann in a swimsuit. Don't matter what he's pissed at. One good look and he forgets all about it. Ain't that right, bro?" Akira blushes and nervously scratches his head.

"Huh?! Uh, I… W-Well, that… um…" Ryuji lightly punches his ribs.

" _Hm? Hm?_ " Akira smiles and sighs, as if admitting defeat.

" _All right!_ " He starts shaking his shoulders.

" _ **Hm?! Hm hm?!**_ " Akira pushes him off and glares at him while he just laughs.

" **Alright, alright!** I said it worked, okay?! Can we please just go?!"

 **xxx**

After leaving the Palace, the team decide to order take-out at Big Bang Burger and head home.

Ann walks Akira, Futaba, and Morgana to the Yongen Train, having convinced everyone else to let her. They stop in front of the ticket gate.

"Hey, Annie?" Akira says.

"Hm?" Akira takes her hand and looks at her with a serious look.

"Again… Sorry I've been so angry lately. I promise though. Starting tomorrow, things are gonna change." Ann smiles and pulls him in for a bear hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" she says in a cutesy tone. " _I'm just glad my baby's feeling better._ " Akira chuckles and hugs her back.

"Y'know, you've been calling me "baby" a lot more often lately."

"Well, I'm getting more used to being your girl, so yeah." Akira presses his forehead on hers.

"Hey. Speaking of tomorrow, how about hanging at my place? It's a Sunday, so…"

"I'll be over first thing in the morning." Mona groans from inside the bag.

" _Ugggghhhh!_ I feel like hacking up a hairball listening to this… So I guess I'm gonna be all by myself tomorrow, huh?" Akira lightly shakes his bag.

"You don't gotta leave. We won't do anything **too** mushy."

"Yeah! Hang out with us for a while," Ann suggests.

"Well… I guess that would be okay. But I am **gone** if you guys get in the mood to make out." Futaba tugs at her bro's arm.

" _A-kiss-a_ , train's here." Akira nods.

"Right. Love you, Ann-pan."

"Love you too!" The couple share a quick kiss before Akira runs onto the train home with his little sister.

As they are riding back to Yongen-Jaya, Futaba tugs at her bro's arm.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Futuba frowns.

"Did ya think I wouldn't notice? Those new Personas you've been using in Shido's Palace. They've been draining you a lot, haven't they?" Ever since Akira's been using those overpowered Personas in Shido's Palace, the pint-sized ginger hacker has noticed him feeling more exhausted than usual after the group exits the Metaverse. His skin has been growing paler too. She didn't confront because of his anger at the time.

"Oh yeah," Akira sighs. "I got those in a fit of rage."

"I know we gotta beat Shido, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself beyond your limit to do it. Look, I don't mind if you use them, but promise me you won't use 'em too much, kay? That's obviously bad for your health meter." Akira smiles and pats her head.

"For my baby sis? Anything." He suddenly recalls something Futaba said before and shoots a narrowed eyed look at her.

"By the by… A- _ **kiss**_ -a? _Seriously?_ " Futaba grins at him.

"I know you guys suck face all the time in your room!" she says. "All, _mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah_ _ **MWAH!**_ " The two thick as thieves pseudo siblings continue messing around with each other, as if Akira's fits of anger never happened.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	17. Shot 17: Flightless Crow

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 17: Flightless Crow**

* * *

Election Day is only one week away. However, the Phantom Thieves show little concern towards the success of this operation. They've done more than enough training and everyone's hearts are united. No matter how powerful their enemy is, they will overcome it together.

 **xxx**

It's their last infiltration before they secure a route to Shido's Treasure. Having claimed the last letter of introduction they need to get into the main assembly hall, the thieves make a mad dash to get out of the engine room. As they sprint towards the stairs, Joker's recent state of uneasiness refuses to leave him.

 **xxx**

It was during Akira and Ann's most recent date. Akira was planning on the two of them just hanging out in his room with Morgana, but it got boring after about an hour and a half. So, they decided to hang out at the Sakura household and let Futaba in on the fun after getting the okay from Sojiro.

Everyone was in the living room watching TV, with the girls clinging very close to Akira.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better," Mona said. "I'd say you were trying start a harem, Akira."

" **Hell no!** " Akira exclaimed. "I'd never do that to Annie! And God knows she would find out about it and choke me to death with her whip."

"It's true. I really would," Ann confirmed. Mona shoots a narrowed eyed look at Ann.

"Yet, you're **completely** okay with him letting Futaba cling to him like that." Ann smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! He's her super cool big brother, after all!"

"And that makes Ann my sexy big sister!" Futaba bellowed with a grin. Akira chuckled at Mona as he sighs.

"Is the little black kitty jealous?"

"Shut up!"

As everyone was talking, the sound of an airing tabloid show caught their attention. And the topic of interest didn't interest them at all.

"They're talking about Akechi again," Mona growled.

" _Talking?_ More like **worshiping** ," Ann said.

"Seriously. How many times are they gonna rerun the same stupid show?" Futaba barked. The host lets Akechi say his piece at his request.

"The Phantom Thieves may have laid low since then… but they must not be excused! I don't care if they come after me! For the victims of their evil deeds, and for their families…!" Akechi jumps from his seat in passion.

"I **will** capture the remaining Phantom Thieves, no matter what!" Everyone in the audience applauds, believing that he will carry out his mission, while the four thieves watching growl.

"Seems pretty confident, doesn't he?" Mona asks. Akira narrows his eyes.

"Just like all the others… it'll be his downfall." Someone's phone rings.

 _Hey, who is that?! If you don't turn off your phone, the Phantom Thieves might change your heart!_

"What kind of sick joke is **that?!** " Ann shouted, sitting up in her seat in outrage.

 _See?! Even Akechi-kun's face stiffened up!_

"Ah, sorry about that…" Akechi said with his celebrity smile. "It's not a problem. But please make sure you turn it off when you go to the movies!" As Futaba booed the traitor's joke, Akira suddenly grabbed the remote and hit the rewind button right before the host's phone joke. Mona and the girls noticed him lean in and squint his eyes.

"Akira? What's up?" Mona asked.

" **Shh!** " He paid close attention to the screen as the scene plays again, then pressed pause and stared at Akechi in thought. Judging by the bothered look on his face, something obviously caught his interest after the host's phone comment.

Ann shook him by his shoulder.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Akira shook his head and started flipping through channels.

"Yeah, but… it'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

 **xxx**

Joker knew there was something to worry about from what he saw on that show, but not too much. He had already made sure his team was ready for it, even though he didn't tell them what it is.

As the group approaches the stairs, everyone notices Joker suddenly stop in his tracks.

"Joker, whatcha stoppin' for?" Skull asks. "C'mon, let's go." Joker just stands there, eyes closed and head lowered. Queen approaches her leader.

"Joker?" The leader opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling with a serious look.

"If you really think you can get the drop on me after I already saw through you once," he calls out. "You're not really that smart. Ever since we met, I could sense you comin' from a mile away. You can't hide from me." He turns around and glares into the darkness.

"So how about you man up and face me?! Get your ass down here, _**Crow!**_ " The group, shocked by Joker's words, look where he's looking. They see a familiar silhouette jump from a steel grated walkway, land on the ground with grace, then walks out of the shadows, revealing itself to be Akechi in his princely Phantom Thief outfit.

"... Long time no see," he says coldly to Joker. Everyone's eyes, aside from Joker's, widen at the sight of their former comrade.

" **You!** " Skull exclaims.

"What's **he** doing here?" Oracle asks rhetorically. Akechi puts a hand on his hip.

"I received a call from Shido the other day," he explains. "He asked me to take care of any of his backers that seemed suspicious. He mentioned snuffing out the seeds of anxiety before his inauguration as prime minister." He closes his eyed and strokes his chin in thought.

"It felt off, seeing how he had never mentioned such things like anxiety before... Then it hit me. He's dabbled in cognitive psience before. He knows how it works and is aware that he himself has a Palace, so it's only natural that if someone with the power to traverse the Metaverse started purging into his heart, he'd subconsciously feel threatened... And there's only one party besides myself with such power." Akechi brings his attention back to Joker.

"I was surprised the Phantom Thieves remained active after the crippling loss of their leader... and it surprised me more when I realized that it was possible that they never suffered that loss to begin with." Oracle pulls out her phone and waves it at him.

"We're not just some cattle like you say we are," she says. "Even if Joker **did** die, it'd take more than that to make us give up." Akechi grunts, remembering the strange app he found on his phone a few days ago and how she had snatched his phone before they went into Sae's Palace, which was the perfect time for her to plant it.

"Still, I'm impressed you managed to deceive me," he admits to Joker. "It seems I had underestimated your abilities." Joker crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he shifts his stance.

"I did more than just **that** ," he says. "Based on your reaction to that host's phone comment on that talk show… I knew you'd figured out that I was alive, or at least was on the path to doing so. You remembered how Nijima-san showed you my phone when you saw her come out of the interrogation room and the sensation you felt after seeing it, didn't you? Plus, Shido's call tipped you off. Once you figured out it was the same feeling you get when you enter the Metaverse, the rest was history." Panther recalls Akira's face when he was watching the show that day, then the quick rest he had the team take after obtaining the last letter. He knew Akechi had figured it out, so he made sure everyone was at full strength after every battle to make sure they were ready for an ambush.

Joker glares at Akechi with a smirk on his face.

"But you couldn't inform the police without Shido knowing that you failed and causing a panic, now could you?" he says. "So you decided to finish the job yourself. I knew you were coming. I just made sure we were ready when you did." Akechi slowly claps his hands, applauding Joker's solid deductions.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could take my place as the Detective Prince," he says. "I didn't even teach you anything, like I had originally promised... You truly are interesting. Quiet, yet wielding the skills and determination to take action… Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals… or perhaps even friends."

Rivals. Friends. Those words filled the the falsely labeled criminal's heart with contradiction. This guy is working for the man who ruined his future, he's killed and injured thousands of people, and even tried to kill him.

Yet, Joker still looks back on his time with him with warm feelings. Even after all he's done, he just couldn't bring himself to completely hate him.

"Don't try to convince me your superior," Joker sighs. "We **are** rivals on opposite sides of this world's law… As for us being friends…?" He shuts his eyes, shakes his head, and glares at Akechi again.

"Y'know what? Let's just drop it. That won't stop me from doing what I have to do." Akechi laughs with a sinister grin.

"Ahahaha! How wonderful! You don't allow yourself to be chained down by human relationships or past selves… If anything, they just push you forward like the wind beneath a bird's wing..." He looks down at his hand and frowns with discontent.

"And so your heart is always "free"... The exact opposite of mine… To be honest, I'm quite envious…" There is large amount of regret in his voice and on his face as he closes his eyes with a meek smile.

"... I wonder why we couldn't have met a few years sooner, Akira." Joker recalls what Akechi said before when he gave him the replica wood mask for his birthday. His Joker mask reminds him of a bird that flies through the sky without being chained down. Afterwards, he had a sorrowful smile on his face. He quickly comes to the conclusion that, for whatever reason, Akechi doesn't see himself the same way. And that thought is enough to replace his anger with pity.

"It definitely… would've been something," he says with a sad smile of his own. Being the empathetic woman she is, Panther looks at Akechi with same eyes of pity as her boyfriend.

"Akechi…" Akechi goes back to glaring at the leader with piercing murderous intent.

"But it's no use speaking in hypotheticals," he retorts. "That didn't happen in reality." Joker puts aside his pity and returns the glare back at him.

"... Guess not." Queen steps forward.

"Akechi, why are you cooperating with someone like Shido?!" she asks. "Don't you see what his Palace looks like?! His true nature is-" Akechi shakes his head.

" **Cooperating?** What're you talking about?" he asks. "I don't care for Shido, or this country." He grits his teeth in quiet anger.

"All of this is to make Masayoshi Shido… **my father** … acknowledge me… then exact revenge on him." Everyone's eyes pop with shock at this new information, Joker's especially.

" **WHAT?!** " he shouts.

"Shido is your **father**?!" Fox asks.

"Remember what I told you before?" Akechi asks. "How my mother got involved with some good-for-nothing man? How he cast her aside the moment he found out she was pregnant?" He hangs his head.

"That makes **me** his **bastard child** … My entire existence was nothing but a scandal… My mother's life turned into a down spiral after she had me… and in the end, she took her own life… not caring that I was left behind… I was a cursed child for **her** too…"

"That's horrible," Panther says.

 _Of all the rotten bastards it could have been,_ Joker thinks.

"I resented him for it," Akechi continues. "For leaving us both to rot. But he was already in a high-ranking official by the time I found out who he was. A child like me could do nothing…" The traitor slowly cracks a crazed grin as he buried his face in his hands.

" **But** … **that's** when it happened… _Hehehe!_ " He looks up at the ceiling and spreads his arms out wide.

" ** _That's when I learned about the cognitive world!_** " he cackles with boundless insanity. "Someone, be it a god or a demon, gave **me** a chance! ... I couldn't contain my laughter! _**AHAHAHAHAHA**_!" Everyone glares at him.

"You son of a…!" Skull barks.

"I don't know if a demon gave you your powers!" Joker shouts. "But they sure as hell turned you into one if you're going around using them to play with people's lives and get ahead!" Akechi turns his loopside grin to his foes.

"Who cares? My targets were doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All **I** did was remove their evil from society. Now tell me: How is that any different from what the Phantom Thieves are doing?" Joker stomps his foot.

"Don't you start!" he barks. "Like **hell** is it the same!"

"That's right!" Panther says. "Unlike you, we're **not** murderers!" Akechi glares at them and waves his hand.

"So what?!" he barks. "It's not like it even matters anymore! Not when I've reached my goal after all this time!" He shoots his hand into the air, glaring at the mental image of his father towering above him.

"Masayoshi Shido is **finally** within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I'm going to whisper in his ear!" He brings his maniac gaze back to the rebels as his warped smile returns.

"I will tell him the truth of who I really am! And that's when **I** , an utter disgrace to the world, will rule over him! I **will** prevail!"

"Some "Ace Detective of Justice" you are!" Joker shouts. "You're seriously gonna help him sink this country just to get your revenge?!"

"I don't see why not! This damn country... no, this **entire godforsaken world!** It robbed me **everything!** Everything I ever loved! If it turns to ash in hellfire... well, that just makes us even...!"

"What a warped thought…" Fox says. "It's almost pitiable."

 _And the worst part,_ Joker thinks. _Is that I can kinda relate._

Akechi stomps his foot and points at them.

"In a few weeks, my plan would have come to fruition!" he shouts with animosity. "But no… You just **had** to interfere!" He shakes his head and presses his left hand on his face as he grins wickedly.

"I can still take it back, though!" he snickers. "I just need to kill you all, right here and now! Shido won't doubt me at all once I bring all of your feeble heads to him on a blood stained silver platter! And then **his** will be my trophy!" Mona crosses his arms.

"Hmph! We won't get killed for something like that!" he declares. "You talk big, but you're nothing but a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!"

"Don't lecture me, you furry piece of shit!" Akechi turns to Joker with a serious look.

"I know what he's done to you, Akira," he says. "Robbing you of a bright future for such a ridiculous reason rightfully warrants you to the desire to rain retribution down upon him. Unfortunately for you, my reason eclipses yours with no effort at all." He pulls out his laser saber and points the blade of light at him.

"I'm going to personally throw Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So Joker… rest easy and die."

Joker thought for a moment about what he would say to Akechi. _"I don't care; I won't let either of you get away!" "Revenge isn't everything; I have a country to protect!" "I've already come this far; I won't back down now!"_ He wanted to say all of those things, but he ultimately knew that it's all pointless now.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Akechi?" He glares at his rival, quickly pulls out his knife, and points the blade at him with a determined glare.

"Whaddya say… we end this?" The traitorous Crow slowly nods.

"I agree... There is no need to speak any longer... It's about time you and I ended our little Chess game." Skull busts out his iron pipe and points it at Akechi.

"You sure sound confident," he says. "But don't go pressin' your luck. Or did you forget? We already know all your tricks from back when you worked with us." Akechi grins and laughs maniacally again.

" _Joker..._ how can you be so successful with such an **idiot** as your partner?" he asks. The insulted Skull stomps his foot.

"Huh?! Quit your bluffin!"

"Skull, it makes sense," Joker says. "Akechi's cunning. He thinks ahead. Showing us all of his skills when there's a possibility of a confrontation? He would never put himself in such a huge disadvantage like that."

"If he really is behind the mental shutdowns," Queen says. "Then he's most likely only shown us **fraction** of his strength." Akechi chuckles as he raises his hand into the air.

"I'll be happy to teach you all about my true power," he says. "… **W** **hile you die**. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave." With the snap of his fingers, two powerful Shadows, one ferocious Cerberus and one composed Cu Chulainn, emerge in front of him and the Phantom Thieves ready their weapons, Oracle summoning Prometheus and flying to a safe distance.

Akechi chuckles as he walks beside the Cerberus, running his hand through its white mane.

"You know… the mental shutdowns aren't the only incidents people are talking about," he says. "There are also the breakdowns which cause people to turn psychotic, creating accidents and scandals." He starts petting the beast's head.

"Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people's hearts psychotic." He turns his evil eye to his foes.

" ** _Ahahahahahaha!_** That's right! It's **my** power! One that you don't have!"

"He's gonna try something!" Oracle exclaims. Akechi places his hand on his red mask.

"Allow me to show you! _**PER-SO-NA!**_ " A large figure shrouded in darkness emerges from Akechi with blade in hand.

" **CALL! OF! CHAOS!** " With a mighty roar, the monster forces its power onto the Cerberus and Cu Chulainn, turning them black and making them tremble with rage.

"What was that?!" Oracle asks. "That wasn't Robin Hood… Could it have been a different Persona?!"

 _Different Persona._ Those two words set off a number of warning bells in Joker's head. He's seen a Persona Evolution happen to almost everyone in the group. If Akechi has been using that Persona to make people go psychotic all this time, then what he just saw couldn't have been born from an Evolution. Which leaves one conclusion.

 _He's… just like me? A Wild Card Persona User?!_

Akechi leaps backwards into the darkness.

"Even the feeblest existence can obtain tremendous power once the chains on its heart are broken," he explains. "You'd better not underestimate these two." From inside Prometheus, Oracle's eyes widen at the dark enemy's power levels.

"What did Akechi do?! The enemies are way stronger now!" The Shadows roar to power up before heeding their master's command.

"Cerberus, Cu Chulainn… **KILL THEM!** " The duo charge at the Phantom Thieves with murderous intent.

"Everyone, scatter!" Joker shouts. The team jump dodges out of the way, but the Cerberus quickly changes course and pounces on top of Joker. Joker forces his forearms on its neck to pushes it away as it swats its claws at him and roars in his face. He dry heaves at the foul stench coming from its mouth.

" ** _Bleck!_** Ugh, Jesus Christ!" he shouts. "Did your **breath** get worse too?! _**Roar, Byakko!**_ " Joker summons the mythical white tiger, Byakko, to blast the Cerberus off him with Bufudyne. He gets back to his feet and is shocked to see the monster lion just shook off his attack.

"What the hell?! Ice is its weakness! That should've knocked it down!"

"Akechi's power must've blocked it out!" Oracle says.

"Joker!" Joker sees everyone else struggling against the Cu Chulainn Shadow, who is swinging its lance chaotically. The Cerberus blocks his path before he can dash towards them, angering him.

"Piss off! _**Mother Harlot!**_ " The fearsome beast rider emerges and freezes the Cerberus to death with Diamond Dust, then smashes it apart. Joker shakes off the strain that summoning the overpowered Persona takes on his mind as he sprints to help his team.

Skull, Fox, and Noir are blocking the Shadow's lance attacks trying to defend Panther as she charges up her next attack. Skull, seeing his chance, parries the next thrust attack and slams his pipe on the side of the Shadow's head.

" _ **Go, Seiten Taisei!**_ " His Persona emerges from him to body check the Shadow to the ground. When Skull, Mona, Fox, Queen, and Noir try to do an All-Out Attack however, it quickly recovers and uses Vorpal Blade to blast them all away. It sets its sight on Panther and charges towards her.

 _Crap, I'm not done yet!_

" _ **Yoshitsune, Hassou Tobi!**_ " Joker's Persona hits the Shadow with a furious sword attack that knocks the Shadow to the ground. Panther finally completes her charge.

" _ **Dance, Hecate!**_ " She summons her Persona, who completely incinerates the Shadow in a blazing hot pillar of fire. Joker, shaking off his fatigue again, rushes over to her.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Just peachy," she says. Everyone hears Akechi's evil laugh echo from the darkness.

"Well done," he calls out.

"The power to turn hearts psychotic," Oracle says. "He used it on actual people?! This guy's out of his mind!" Joker feels his rival's presence circling around him like a shark as he and Panther look around back-to-back with Joker readying his knife in his left hand and his pistol in his right and Panther readying her SMG.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't be defeated by **them,** " Akechi admits. "You have deceived me and escaped death after all." Joker, feeling a sharp sting of murderous intent, pulls Panther towards him to get her out of harm's way and intercept Akechi's surprise attack, blocking his laser bullet with his live ammo bullet, then parrying his slash attack with his own. The two Wild Cards glare into each other's eyes, both mirroring each other with the red glow of sin, as the sparks from their pistol/laser saber power struggle fly.

"I wouldn't give up my chance to **massacre** you with my own two hands!" Akechi hisses.

"Then cut the sneak attack bullshit... and **BRING IT ON!** "

(Author's Note: Fast forwarding to the end of this phase.)

" _ **Arsene**_ _ **!**_ "

" _ **Robin Hood!**_ "

Arsene's Eigaon Curse Ray collides with Robin Hood's Kougaon Bless Ray in an intense power struggle as their respective masters stand behind them, fueling them their willpower. Both Wild Cards grit their teeth as they stand their ground as they push each other. Joker hears Akechi's evil laugh as they clash.

"Ahahaha… So… **neither** of us had shown our true strengths, huh?!" Akechi's sin red glare intensifies as Robin Hood's power slowly rises with the white glow of his golden bow.

" **Don't underestimate me!** " Joker grunts as the Kougaon ray starts overtaking his attack to the point of near defeat. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and, ready to stop toying with his rival, smirks as he lets out all of his power.

"Hmph!... **Right!... Back!... At ya!** " Arsene's black wings spread out and glow crimson red as his Eigaon overtakes Robin Hood in an instant, stunning him and Akechi. Joker makes his Persona ascend into the air by pointing up, then swings his arm down to demand the finishing blow.

" _ **Go!**_ _ **One-Shot Kill!**_ " Arsene plummets down to finish off Robin Hood with his signature dive kick, the explosion blowing Akechi backwards and sending him tumbling on the ground.

The team gathers around Joker as he catches his breath.

"You okay, man?!" Skull asks him. Joker nods.

"Still kicking like hell!" Everyone stares at Akechi as he struggles to a knee.

"Damn it…!" he curses.

"So he's able to turn people psychotic," Mona says. "I thought it was some special thing like the Nav, but it seems to be his own Persona's power."

"I can't believe that the ability to control and drive others mad was born from within his heart," Queen says. Akechi stumbles forward on all fours as he tries to stand.

"I'll kill you...!" he hisses. "You're all gonna die…!"

"Will you **please** stop?!" Panther shouts. "You're fighting the wrong people! We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to go against each other?!"

"Killing us won't make you happy," Queen says. Akechi shakes his head.

"But… I…!"

"This ain't about what Shido says!" Skull shouts. "You're your own person! Ya gotta know that!" Akechi slams his fists on the ground.

"Dammit…!" Oracle looks down.

"You know… sometimes I think about that fake Medjed you guys made up… It was the worse trap, but if not far that, I wouldn't even be here…" She shakes her head.

"U-Uh, basically, it doesn't matter where you start over!" Mona frowns at Akechi in pity.

"And… you don't really hate Akira, do you?" he asks. "That smile before we fought… Isn't that how you really feel?" Akechi grits his teeth as Joker frowns.

"Hey… I still have that mask you made for me," Joker says. "It's crazy. You've taken and ruined so many lives, even tried to take mine… but no matter how many times I tried… I just couldn't throw it away…" Memories of their time together wash through his mind. The time when the detective's smile came without any malicious intent behind it. The thought allows a sad smile to sneak onto Joker's face.

"Each time I look at it, I think "Why would he make this for me if he really hated me?" It doesn't make any sense… unless you don't really hate me deep down… Unless you really did see me as your friend." Akechi growls loudly.

"Follow your true feelings!" Mona shouts. "Even if you think people hate or don't want you around, that's-" Akechi starts slamming his fists on the ground in a fit, then forces himself to stand.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP!** " he roars. " _ **TEAMMATES?! FRIENDS?!**_ **TO HELL** **WITH THAT!** " He glares at his rival with all the animosity in his body.

"Akira...! How...?!" he shouts at him. "How is it **you...?!** Why am I inferior to **you…?!** I was extremely particular about my **life** , my **grades** , my **public image** , so someone would want me around!" He beats his fist against his chest.

"I am an **ace detective**! A **celebrity**!" Noir begins to look at him with pity too.

"Akechi-kun…" He covers his face and hunches over, stills seething with rage.

"But **you** … you're just some worthless, good-for-nothing, criminal trash living in an attic! So **how**?! How does a piece of shit like **you** have things **I** don't?!" He starts stomping his feet and pulling at his hair.

"HOW CAN SUCH A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH BE MORE SPECIAL THAN **ME?!** " Joker points at Akechi with a glare.

"Why don't you ask your heart, dumb ass?" he suggests. "Considering that you've ignored your own damn feelings for so long, I'm sure it's got **plenty** to say!" Akechi snickers a little before barking again.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CLICHE **BULLSHIT!** " When he stomps his foot, a blast of crimson red energy reveals something on his face that shocks the Phantom Thieves.

"What was that?!" Queen asks.

"A black mask?" Fox points out.

There couldn't be a more certain confirmation than what they just saw. Madarame's Shadow mentioned a Black Masked Persona user after his defeat, then Kaneshiro gave them their first clue about him and how he's been wreaking havoc in the Metaverse. Now they've seen the black mask, it all comes together.

"So… it really was you…" Joker says. Akechi cracks as wicked smile and puts a hand on his face.

"Ahahahaha… Oh, this is great," he snickers. "I'm surprised… This is actually a first for me… I might even have to try my hardest against you…" Akechi turns his smile to the group.

"You know… I just had a fun little idea. I wonder how far I can go with this." Prepared for worst, Joker grips his pistol.

" _Fun?_ " Akechi excitedly nods.

"You wanted to see my powers, didn't you?!" he asks. " **Fine!** I'll show them to you!" The Metaverse criminal trembles as he laughs maniacally and rubs his face.

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ **I've never felt like this before!** … You're right! I don't give a damn about Shido's acknowledgement! All I care about now... is killing all of you…!" With all manner of venom and fury, he roars at the Phantom Thieves.

" **TO PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOUUU!** " With that roar, a crimson red circle of fire emerges from beneath him with a massive force that pushes everyone back.

"Whoa! His power level just went off the charts!" Oracle gasps. Akechi's crazed grin grows as his glares at the team with insane, bloodshot sin red eyes.

" **Here!** " he gasps. "If **that's** what you want...! Then I'll **show** you…! Who I **really** am…! … **COME… LOKIIII!** " Akechi starts bending over backwards as a pillar of fire erupts behind him. And from came a dreadful Persona: A jagged humanoid, mono-chromatically striped body with long dreadlocks, claws, and horse hooves sitting on the hilt of a massive sword.

"Again! It's that Persona!" Fox says. Joker is more concerned about Akechi said its name is.

 _ **Loki?**_ _As in the trickster god of Asgard?_

Akechi roars as red and black ooze starts to creep up and cover his body and materialize into his true cognitive form: A striped black and purple suit with metal boots and claws, several black belts strapped to his arms and legs, and an enclosed knight helmet.

"What's going on?" Noir asks. Akechi starts flailing his arms around in sheer insanity.

"Don't make me **laugh!** " he screams in a guttural voice. " _ **Justice?! Righteous?!**_ Keep that **shit** to yourselves! You and your _**teammates**_ piss me off!"

"He can use two separate powers?!" Mona shouts. "Then everything, even his appearance, was a fake!" Loki takes the sword from under him and raises it skyward as black chains surround Akechi.

"You're going **down!** I'll **destroy** you! … **GO DOWN WITH ME!** " Loki swings his blade down, breaking the chains and causing another flame pillar to engulf Akechi.

"No way!" Panther gasps.

"That bastard!" Skull barks. "He made himself go psychotic!" Joker starts calling out to him with worry.

"Akechi! Hey, snap out of it! Akechi!" Loki turns into a black mask metal and finds its rightful place on Akechi's face as the flames die down and his psychotic laughter echoes through the area. After what looks like a damaged right red flame angel wing sprouts on his back, he stomps his foot, creating a crater in the floor, and glares at everyone with sadistic murderous intent.

" **NOW! Let's see you drop dead, one at a time, in front of your precious friends!** " With enhanced speed and strength, he dashes towards Joker, grabs his neck with both hands, and jumps high into the air.

" **Starting with YOU! _DIIIIIEEEEE!_** " Akechi uses his power to launch the both of them into a wall with Joker's back absorbing all of the impact, knocking the wind of him.

"ACK! UGH!"

" **You're the trash of society!** " Everyone summons their Personas to try and help their leader, but Akechi summons Loki to keep them at bay. Joker tries to struggle free as Akechi tightens his grip on his neck, both the choke hold and his malicious aura preventing him from getting his air back.

" **I'll kiiill you…! Destroooy you…! Crush yooou…!** " Akechi uses his right hand to draw his serrated sword and prepares to stab him with it.

" **Teammates are nothing but TRASH!** " Joker stops trying break free with his hands and summons Odin to use Wild Thunder and blast Akechi away. Akechi is sent flying to the other end of the room while Panther rushes to Joker's aid.

"Are you alright?!" He coughs and gasps while rubbing his throat, trying to get his wind back.

Akechi starts charging at him like a wild animal. Skull and Fox intercept him with their Personas, but Akechi and Loki easily deflect all of their attacks. When Skull uses Megaton Raid and Fox uses Deadly Fury, Akechi throws up a Tetrakarn barrier to reflect both attacks back at them, blasting them back.

" **Ha! The hell was** _ **that?!**_ "

Next to intercept him was Mona and Noir. Akechi and Loki use their blades to deflect Astarte's Gun skills. Akechi throws up a Makarakarn barrier to reflect Noir and Mona's Psychic and Wind attacks towards each other, uses Negative Pile on the former, and hits the latter with Brave Blade. He stomps on the ground and roars as Loki sets off a Megidolaon blast.

" **Go to Hell!** " The blast sends them both flying as Akechi continues to charge at Joker. Queen stands in his way, ready to intercept him with Anat by her side.

Queen puts her aikido skills to very good use by blocking Akechi's attacks by using her own melee attacks and their Personas mirror the fight as their users go at it, each of their attacks sending sparks flying around. Queen has Anat use Flash Bomb to stun him, then unleashes a fury of brutal techniques, roundhouse kicking him, grabbing him and kneeing him in the stomach, pulling him head down to do more damage with her uppercut punch, and finally flipping him over her shoulder.

Queen calls Anat to her side and she prepares an attack.

" _ **Anat, Atomic-**_ " Akechi's red eyes suddenly flash.

" **INCINERATE!** " Akechi gets the drops on her by having Loki use Maragion at point blank range. The blast makes Queen flinch, covering her eyes. Akechi roars as a black aura shrouds him, increasing his power tenfold, and punches her hard in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. He smiles as he hurls her into the air and points at her.

" **REND HER, LOKI!** " Loki traps her in a vicious Deathbound attack, swatting her around in the air, then sends in crashing into the ground with Brave Blade. Akechi stomps and pushes down on her chest, making her shout in pain. He pulls the serrated edge of his sword to her neck.

" **You're just… pieces of shit… who lick each other's wounds…! Anything goes…** " He reels his arm back, ready to slash her.

" **If you say you're teammates!** " Right when he's about finish her, a leather whip wraps around his wrist and two chains squeeze around his waist.

" **WHAT?!** " The two demon dog heads attached to the chains lift him into the air. Akechi glares Panther, who's having Hecate restrain him in the air.

" **Yooou bitch!** "

" _ **Trumpeter, Debilitate!**_ " Joker's Persona flies above Akechi, blows his horn, and starts sapping him of his strength.

" _ **Blast him, Hecate!**_ " Hecate's dogs blast Akechi with Maragidyne at point blank range. He cries out in pain as he tries to break free.

" _ **Norn, Garudyne!**_ " The blast of wind feeds the flames, making them hotter. As he thrashes around, Akechi fights through the pain and has Loki perform Deathbound. Joker and Panther jump back to safety, making Hecate release the lit up Akechi. He drops to the ground and roars as he sends out a Maeiha Shockwave, influenced by the flames on his body. Panther was so busy dodging with her leader that she didn't notice the Negative Pile attack that would send her crashing into the wall.

"Panther!" Joker wanted to rush straight over to her, but Akechi proceeded with his relentless assault.

" **Worry about yourself, criminal trash!** " Joker, unable to do much in the vicious barrage, goes on the defensive, switching to Ongyo-ki, parrying Akechi's wild sword swings with his gun and knife, and blocking against his magic.

" **See, that's the difference... between you and me, Akira! The pedestal society put me on rose... because I chose to only look out... for myself! I grew, persevered, and succeeded... all by myself!** " Akira tries to stand his ground as Akechi forces him into a one-sided power struggle.

" **But you spend so much of your time... worrying about others... that you just sink straight down... to the bottom of the heap! That's why you're in… this mess in the first place... and why everyone just sees you... as the scum of the earth! And your** _ **friends?!**_ **They just hold you back! That's why** _ **I'll**_ **always be everyone's hero... and** _ **you'll**_ **always be the villain!** " Joker suddenly overtakes Akechi with a sneaky right cross counter, then summons Zaou-Gongen, who uses God's Hand.

"Like I'm supposed to **care!** " The vicious strike sends Akechi rolling on the floor. He quickly gets to his feet and growls at his rival. He then glares at everyone else trying to get back up, angered by memories of Akira living happily with his friends and his beloved.

" **The only reason you think that way… is because you have things you shouldn't! Strength and freedom to carve out your own path... someone who loves and acknowledges you, no matter what... You're trash that has _everything_... and deserves NONE OF IT! So I'll do the public a favor…!** " He grins as he and Loki charge at Joker's weakened comrades.

" **And take them away from you!** "

"No!" Joker hastily sends his Persona to defend Skull and Mona from the co-op blade attacks with its body, which causes pain that he feels in his mind. Akechi grabs Loki's arm as it flies up straight to Prometheus.

" **Oh?! Not them first?! Then how about...** _ **this**_ **pest?!** " Oracle shrieks as Loki tries to slash her, but Zaou-Gongen gets in the way again and is split in half, causing Joker more pain. Loki throws Akechi straight at Panther and he readies his blade.

" **I know! How about HER?!** " Joker's rage ignites and he roars as he summons Ardha to God's Hand Akechi into a wall. He switches to Surt to set him on fire with Inferno.

" **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!** " He charges at Akechi and starts pummeling him with rage fueled strength. He throws him into the air and has Thor slam him away with his hammer. Joker glares at Akechi as he rolls on the ground.

"I've just about had it with you!" Joker shouts. "Quit trying to force your sick way of thinking on me! It's all **bullshit**!" Akechi growls at Joker before charging at him again. This time, Joker easily blocks and counters all of his attacks.

"Why the hell would I want be praised in a society that lets the strong prey on the weak?! Why would I want to be the "hero" of a world where people can't bother to reach out and help each other when someone's in need?!" Joker summons Ishtar and hits Akechi with Maziodyne, which paralyzes him, then follows up with Yoshitsune using his Hassou Tobi sword attack.

"No matter what people thought of me, no matter how much people rejected me, I never stopped being the person I already am! You were right about one thing, though! I chose my own path to walk, my own way to live, and my own justice to believe in! I'd rather be hated for being what I am than be loved from being what I'm not, so I chose to hang onto the freedom to just keep being me!" Akechi pushes himself up and glares at Joker as he continues to talk.

"But **you** chose to throw away that freedom! You changed yourself into someone everyone wanted you to be and ignored your own heart just so you could get your revenge! That's why you're so jealous of me, isn't it?! You're just pissed cuz I didn't have to change myself for anyone to get what I have when you **did!** And nothing that you have is anything that you truly want!" Akechi sends Loki after him, but Zoro shows up to block the attack, then Astarte hits it with Psiodyne. Akechi turns to see Mona and Noir standing tall.

"Well said, Joker!" Mona says.

"Just as Mona-chan said, you're just a child throwing a tantrum!" Akechi tries to send Loki after them, but Kamu Susano-O and Anat blast him with magic. Akechi glares at Fox and Queen.

"You foolishly place blame on the entire world for your misfortune," Fox says. "So the concept of human bonds is lost on you. You fail to see that even a world as tainted with evil as ours, there will always be people there to accept you for who you truly are."

"Human beings need each other in order to survive!" Queen exclaims. "There are some things in life that are impossible to accomplish by yourself! If you choose to deny any bonds with people, then **of course** nothing is going to be easy for you!" Akechi growls and points his silenced pistol at her.

" **You're! Just! TRASH! What the hell do YOU know?!** " A shotgun blast knocks the pistol out of his hand. He favors his injured hand and glares at Skull, who is leveling his shotgun at him.

"Way more than **you** do!" Skull shouts. "You go on and on about being an ace detective and a celebrity, but that don't mean **shit** if your doin' it just to please everyone! Quit barking at Joker cuz he's free and you're not! **You** brought that on **yourself** , **dumb ass**!"

" **SHUT UUUUP!** " Akechi tries to blast everyone with Maragion, but Hecate's guard dogs inhale all of the flames. Panther hits Akechi with a hail of bullets to stun him, then has her Persona fire a powered up Agidyne at him. He guards against the attack, barely managing to keep himself standing, and before he knew it, all of the Phantom Thieves are standing around him in a circle glaring him with pity in their eyes. Akechi holds his head in his hands, feeling the pity pierce him like a knife, and Loki's form becomes unstable as it kneels on the ground.

" **Why are you… looking at me like that…?! I've... I've succeeded until now… all by myself…!** " His eyes grow hazy from all kinds of fatigue and the glow of his sin red eyes, along with his psychotic nature, begins to ebb away as he drops to the ground.

"I-I **don't need** … teammates… I **don't** …!" He looks forward and his vision is focused only on Joker. Everything else is a blur. Joker takes a few steps forward before speaking.

"... **That's not what your heart says.** "

Those words reignite Akechi's rage to make one last desperate move, the red glow of his eyes flickering. He and his Persona rise up one more time and a black aura erupts from them as they raise their blades.

" **Your fault… This is… all your fault…! DAMN YOU, AKIRAAA!** " A blast of wind blows Joker's frizzy black hair and trench coat back as Loki's blade extends and turns into a purple and black energy blade. Joker signals the team to let him handle it, closes his eyes, sighs, then sends Arsene charging towards the two. Akechi reels his arm back, as does Loki, and they both swing with all their might.

" _ **Brave Blade!**_ "

" _ **LAEVATEINN!**_ " Loki's blade collides with Arsene's Brave Blade attack in a power struggle. While Akechi puts everything he's got into his attack, which seems to be pushing Arsene back, Joker is actually hold back his power enough to stay in the game. Finally seeing Akechi's strength fade, Joker commands Arsene to slash Loki's blade in two, much to the murderer's shock.

"... **No… No no…!** " Joker's eyes turn blood red as he points upwards to make Arsene do a backwards somersault, then swings his hand straight down.

"... _**Checkmate**_ _ **.**_ " Arsene performs a diving kick to rend through Loki with One-Shot Kill and Akechi cries out as the attack sends him flying across the room, breaking his mask and ending the battle.

The Phantom Thieves rush over to their leader as the strain from using his overpowered Personas hits him with a piercing headache, making him drop to his knees.

"Joker, are you alright?!" Mona asks with worry. Joker takes a moment to catch his breath and rubs his right temple to ease his headache.

" _... Ugh… ugh… ugh…_ Y-Yeah… I-I just… need to rest…" Oracle sighs as she stares at her big bro, annoyed by how he's still using Personas beyond his limit despite her warning.

 _He's still too reckless with those…_

Everyone stares at Akechi, whose psychotic state has vanished completely, as he slowly gets to a knee.

"You ready to call it quits?" Skull asks him. Fully aware that he has no strength left to fight, Akechi slowly nods.

"... I know…" he sighs. "I've had enough…" He stares at Joker, seeing him being surrounded by the people he calls his friends, and shakes his head.

"You're so lucky… Lucky to have teammates who acknowledge you… People who will stand by you to the bitter end... And when Shido confesses his crimes… you'll all be heroes…" He weakly smiles and chuckles.

"As for **me** … people will find out my past deductions about the psychotic breakdown cases were just charade… My fame and trust will vanish…" What he just said catches Joker's attention.

" _Charade?_ " Mona crosses his arms, having put two and two together.

"I see…" he says. "So **that's** how really became famous. You were turning you targets psychotic, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining up with Shido." Akechi chuckles in confirmation and closed his eyes.

"In the end… I couldn't be special…" Everyone looks at him with pity and Skull shakes his head.

"Dude, you're **more** than special." Akechi looks at Skull with surprised eyes.

"It pains me to admit," Queen says. "But you're wit and strength far exceeds ours… We only defeated you by teaming up. Honestly, I was… envious of your natural ability. It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you."

"I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father," Noir says. "But… I sympathize with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults that took from you."

"But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire," Fox says. "You only used it for your own self-benefit." Oracle puts her hand on Joker's shoulder.

"If you can wield multiple Personas, you probably have the same talents as Joker," she assumes. "But because you went through life alone, the power you awakened to was fueled by lies and hatred. Still, you thought that was enough, right...? That part, I totally get."

"You excelled at everything over us," Fox says. "Yet that was the one thing you lacked."

"And without it..." Joker says. "You became no different than the people you hate so much... No different from the man who wrecked your life before it even started..."

Akechi continues to stare at everyone as their words are etched into his heart. The power and knowledge he gained during his quest for revenge wasn't a lie. And people held him in high regards for it. But it wasn't enough for him.

When he looks at the falsely labeled criminal, he sees someone who's content with his life, even though he is shunned by society. Unlike himself, that person had a true connection with people. Friends, a "family", and even a life partner.

In short, the thing he was trying to take away from him just now, the thing his called trash, was the thing he wanted all along. A true bond with others.

Skull winds up his arm and looks to the group.

"Alright! Let's head back and get that calling card ready!" He turns back to Akechi.

"We're gonna take Shido down," Skull says. "What're **you** gonna do?"

"It'd be a problem if kept getting in our way," Panther says nonchalantly. "Wanna come along and help us settle things?" The offer shocks Akechi even more.

"Are you idiots?" he asks. "You should get rid of me… if you don't want me getting in your way…" Joker, having recovered from his fatigue, gets to his feet and puts his hands in his pockets.

" _C'mon._ You know damn well that the Phantom Thieves aren't murderers," he says. "Besides… out of everyone else here… I want you to come the most." Akechi stares at Akira as he takes off his mask, looks down, and recalls all of his memories with him.

"Y'know… ever since you and I met, I've felt this strange connection with you. You were our enemy and your open opposition towards us was annoying, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to hate you. Before I knew it, I looked forward to running into you at the subway in Shibuya or seeing you sipping down the house blend at Leblanc. Playing chess, talking, even helping you with your cases. It was all really fun for me. I felt like you and me got along so well. Even when I figured out who you really were, that strange connection never faded. It actually… felt like it grew stronger." Akira looks at Akechi with a serious look.

"And after our fight, I've figured out why. I felt a bond with you cuz… you and me aren't so different. All this time, I've seen you as a mirrored version me on the opposite side of the law. Now, I look at you... and see someone I could've turned into if I didn't have friends... I look at you... and I see **myself** if I let my anger take control of me. In fact… I had a taste of that on my way here. Once I figured out who he was, I only thought about my hate for Shido. I didn't care about my friends at all." He shakes his head and put his hand over his heart.

"That's not the right way to go. My hatred for Shido is still there… but now I know I have friends to help me deal with it... You may have cast away the freedom to follow your heart... but it's never too late for you to change and get it back." He steps forward.

"Shido ruined **your** past and took away **my** future. **Both of us** have the right to make him pay... And after we're done, if the public shuns you and won't give you a place to belong… just know that you'll always have that with me." The heart of gold leader offers his hand to Akechi with a warm smile on his face.

"Whaddya say… Crow?" Akechi, shocked by his generous offer, hangs his head and laughs.

"... You truly are beyond my comprehension…" Akira smirks at him.

"Someone really precious to me told me the same thing. And just like them... trust me. You don't have to." Panther smiles, remembering the day he talked to her about Kamoshida.

* * *

 _What? I really don't get you._

 _You don't have to._

* * *

That open friendly nature is what draws so many people to him. And it's ultimately what helped him steal her heart.

Suddenly, everyone hears the clicking sound of footsteps approaching them. Joker quickly whips out his gun and points it at the source.

"Who's there?! ... Wait, **huh?!** " Strangely enough, the one approaching them was another "Akechi".

"Akechi…?" Skull says in surprise.

"Another one?" Fox says. "Wait, is he…?"

"That's… Shido's cognitive version of Akechi!" Mona says. The Cognitive Akechi chuckles, pulls a silenced pistol out of his pocket, points it at the real Akechi, then looks at the Phantom Thieves with lifeless, melancholic eyes.

"I'll deal with the rest of you later," it says in a cold tone. The real Akechi glares at his cognitive replica as he turns his attention to him.

"Captain Shido's orders…" it says. "He has no need for **losers**." It shrugs.

"Well… this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway."

"What...?!" Akechi growls.

"Did you truly believe you'd be spared after all the murders you undertook? ... Don't tell me… Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once? Oh! By the way, the captain says it's time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns." Skull glares at the cognition.

"What the hell, man?!" he barks. "That bastard's the one who put him up to it." Akechi struggle to his feet and chuckles.

"I see…" he says. "I was wondering how he'd protect himself if I used my power to tear through his Palace. Especially after I let the Phantom Thieves do all the work and open the way for me. Turns out **you're** how. So he's making a puppet kill me… Sounds like something he'd do." The Cognition smiles gently.

"That's right," it says. "I'll do anything. But look at yourself… **You're** the **true** puppet." Akechi glares at his fake again as its smile turns demonic.

"You wanted to be acknowledged, didn't you?" It scoffs. "To be **loved**? What a foolish dream... You've been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning." Everyone joins Akechi in glaring at the creature.

"You little…!" Skull growls.

"So **this** … is how Shido thinks of Goro Akechi?" Queen asks, her voice sounding like she's on the verge of tears. "It's… It's too… horrible…!" Akira's blood boils at the mere thought of Shido's way of thinking.

"Turning a teenager into a psychotic murderer to handle his dirty business!" he growls. "Then throwing him away like trash when he's done to get rid of the evidence! His own flesh and blood that he abandoned, on top of that…!" He glares at the cognition with the intensity of a thousand suns.

" **That** **goddamn son of a BITCH!** "

"It's not too late!" Noir shouts. "We can change his heart **together**! Even if he's your father… No, **because** he's your father!" The Cognitive Akechi glares at the Phantom Thieves.

"What's all this nagging about?" it hisses. "Want me to take care of you first?" A group of Shadows emerges behind the real Akechi.

"No… He's not alone!" Panther shouts. "He has Shadows too!" The creature directs the Phantom Thieves to Akechi with its pistol.

"You know what? I'll let someone volunteer to take his place," it says. "Who knows? You might delay his death." Skull stomps his foot in anger.

"Damn you!" The creature smiles again.

"You guys are all about doing things for others, aren't you?" it asks. "Oh, that's just the same as me. I'm going to take all the blame for our captain… I'll die for him too." Akira growls at it as it kicks the silenced pistol that Skull shot out of Akechi's hand over to him and gestures him towards the Phantom Thieves.

"Here. I'll give you one last chance…" it says. "Shoot them. In fact… why don't you finish your old task and kill the leader first?" Akechi stares at his puppet clone, then at Akira. He hangs his head and laughs.

"... I was such a fool." He slowly picks up the pistol and levels it at Akira. Akira stares at him for a bit, then calmly and slowly raises his hands, not wanting to provoke the creature into pulling the trigger on his misguided friend. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"... Akechi… If you **really** want to shoot me..." he says. "I won't stop you..."

"Joker!" When Panther tries to step forward, the cognition glares at her.

"One more step and they're **both** dog food!" it hisses. The growls of the Shadow Hounds stop Panther in her tracks.

"It's alright, Panther," Akira says. "Believe or not, this is actually a good thing... He has a little freedom now..." Akira continues to stare at Akechi.

"That's right... You have a choice... Keep following Shido... or come with us... No matter what happens here, just be content that it's **your** choice... You are who **you** choose to be... So go ahead... **Choose.** " With that, Akira shuts his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of hearing his rival's words in his head, Akechi moves his finger into shooting position, much to the creature's content.

"Yes… **That's** the you our captain wishes to see…" it chuckles. Akechi sighs, then laughs out loud.

"... Don't misunderstand… **You're** the one who's going to disappear!" With a snap of his arm, Akechi points the gun at the creature and shoots him in the stomach, much to the shock of the Phantom Thieves.

"I might not have much time left to do so...!" Akechi shouts. "But I'll savor one last taste in my mouth!" As the creature holds its stomach in pain, Akechi proceeds to aim his gun at Akira.

"... **The taste... of FREEDOM!** " Akira feels the bullet zoom right past his ear and everyone looks back to see it hit a red emergency button, making the engine room alarms go off.

" **The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once."**

Everyone turns back to Akechi just in time to see the mentioned wall rise up from the ground, cutting him off from them and leaving him with the group of Shadows.

"Whoa! What is this?!" Oracle shouts. Akira and Skull rush to the door and start banging on the iron wall.

"Akechi!" Skull calls out.

"No! What the hell are you doing?!" Everyone hears Akechi's voice from the other side of the wall.

"Hurry up… and **go**!"

"You fool!" Fox shouts. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Ha ha. The real fools… are **you guys**. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago... You would have all perished… if you had tried to face these things with me weighing you down..." Akechi starts coughing harshly, hacking up blood. It seems that Cognitive Akechi pulled the trigger when the bullet pierced him and hit the real one.

Queen runs to the door.

"Akechi-kun!" Akira desperately bangs at the door.

"Hey, hang in there!" he shouts. "We'll come get you! Just hang on!"

On the other side, Akechi puts his back against the wall, covers the bullet wound on his stomach, and shuts his eyes, a tear rolling down his face because he knows he's reached the end of the line.

But before that...

"H-Hey… Akira… Let's make a deal… OK? Y-You won't say no… will you?" He hears Akira continue to bang at the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why now, of all times?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THIS!" Akechi recalls all of his memories fighting alongside Akira as he stops banging at the wall.

"W-What you all said…? It's not true at all… **You're** the one person I could never beat… It's because you excelled at everything… even the things that really count… That strong heart of yours never wavers… and you know the world enough to able be to persevere…" Akechi coughs up blood again before continuing.

"He wronged… both of us… We both… had reasons… to claim the right to face him… And you've won that right… fair and square… N-No… Actually… it was yours from the very beginning… I-I lost it when I willingly became his puppet…"

"Akechi…" Akechi stares at the ceiling, the light in his eyes slowly beginning to die out.

"So… in exchange… for me giving up my life… to save you… grant my final wish…" Akechi takes a deep breath to cry out his final request.

"Change Shido's heart… in my stead…! End his crimes…! ... **PLEASE!** " Akira can hear the sound of Akechi's sniffs as he puts his hands on the wall, slowly accepting the fact that there's nothing he can do in the time he has left.

"I-I… I promise…" Akechi pushes himself off the wall with one last smile and chuckles.

"I-It truly… is a shame too… I think... I was… just about… to take your hand…" Those words make Akira desperate again and starts banging at the wall.

"AKECHI!" Akechi slowly mirrors his cognitive clone by pointing his pistol at it.

"You bastard…!" It hisses.

"So… my final opponent is a puppet version of myself… Not bad…" Feeling his final moment come, he takes a deep breath and makes his final statement.

" _... Keep flying… Akira…_ "

Noir marches up to the wall and Panther desperately turns to Mona.

"Akechi-kun!"

"Isn't there some way we can get this open, Mona?!" Akira rushes to summon a Persona strong enough to break down the door.

" _ **Please! Arse-**_ "

 _ ***BANG* *BANG***_

The two awful sounds of gunfire stop Akira's heart. A lot of thoughts race through his mind. Maybe two bullets were fired from the Akechi's gun. It could be possible that Akechi dodged a bullet from the cognition and countered.

But no. All of those hopes were dashed by the sound of something falling back and sliding down on the wall. Oracle's sorrowful words drove it home.

"Akechi's signal is… gone… I'm only getting… the weak ones…" Panther gasps and covers her mouth in horror as small tears form in her eyes.

"... No…"

Akira feels his his heart start to crack as the ponders over what just happened. Goro Akechi, the black mask Metaverse criminal, but still his close friend, has just been murdered, with him completely powerless to stop it. For the first time in his life, he has failed to save someone. And that someone was what he considered a close friend.

All he could do is drop to his knees, slam his fist on the steel ground under him, and roar in agony.

" **GRAAAAAAH! GOD-DAMMIIIIIIT!** "

 **xxx**

After the tragedy that transpired, the team heads back to the front of the ship to open the way to the Main Assembly Hall where the Treasure is and decide to pack it in for the day and get the calling card ready.

As everyone is leaving the room, Queen notices that they're one member short.

"Wait, where's Joker?" Everyone looks around and sees Akira unmasked and sitting in one of the many audience chairs in the hall, staring at his mask. Obviously, he's still hurting about what happened to Akechi. Panther, Oracle, and Mona look at each other, nod, and turn to the others.

"We'll talk to him," Panther says. "You guys go on without us." Skull, Fox, Queen, and Noir agree to let them handle it and head for the elevator and they go to him.

Akira stares mournfully at his mask as he thinks about his fallen friend. He said he was going to take his hand. He must have been ready to atone. Did he really have to die? Was there really no other way? All of those thoughts mix around in his head as his cat friend, sister, and lover approach him.

"... H-He… He did a lot of horrible things," he mumbles. "But… he was still, in one way or another, my friend…" He shuts his eyes and grips his mask.

"And I couldn't save him… For the first time ever… I couldn't save someone... A close friend, on top of that… That's a horrible feeling…" Futaba takes her goggles off, sits beside him, and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with Haru," she says. "I can't forgive him for taking my mom away from me… but I know how he felt. Shido ruined his life before he was even born. He just wanted to get back at him for it." Mona hops on top of the seat next to Akira.

"He went through his whole life without any connection to people. No one really cared about who he truly was, so he forced himself to change into someone people would love. Deep down under all that anger and madness, he was still a good guy at heart. He proved that with what he did." Akira sadly smiles and nods.

"Hm… Yeah." Ann kneels down to give him a hug and he hugs her back.

At that moment, he thought about what Akechi said. Hating the world around him, wanting it to burn away after robbing him of everything. That was **him** when he first came to Tokyo. He became a Phantom Thief to submerge the whole world in chaos. But after spending time with Ann and everyone else, he realized that there are people in this world worth saving and fighting for. The only thing that needs to burn away is the distortion society they live in, and from its ashes, a better, more peaceful one will be born. That's what needs to happen, for all those have suffered and fallen, and that's what he's going to do.

After calming down, Akira stands up, takes a deep breath, and stares at the ceiling.

"He told me to fly… That's exactly what I'm gonna do." He turns to the three and smirks at them.

"Guys? It's about time we drop the curtain on Shido! He's long overdue for a hot serving of justice!" Everyone shoots a fist in the air and cheers, pumped for their final battle for Japan.

 **xxx**

It's finally the day before elections. The day the Phantom Thieves send their calling card to the tyrant of pride.

Ann arrives a few hours before the meeting to spend some time with Akira, Morgana, and Futaba. Akira has his eyes closed as he holds Ann's hand in his right and Futaba's in his left tightly, Mona lies down beside them, and they a share a long moment of quiet.

"... So..." Ann sighs deeply. "... T-This is it, huh...? The last big heist of this case..." Akira just nods.

"Nervous?" Mona asks her.

"The whole country's gonna be watching this... How can I **not** be nervous?"

" _Nyaaah, don't say that out loud~!"_ Futaba exclaims.

"Whoops! Sorry." Sojiro walks up to the attic and shoots his usual smirk at the three.

"Pre-show jitters?" he guesses.

"That should be obvious," Ann giggles.

"There's no point if we don't go all-in," Akira says. "No matter how this ends, it ends **tonight**." Knowing Sojiro can't help but worry when he says that, Akira gives him a confident smile.

"Don't worry. We don't plan on losing. Everyone's coming home from this." Sojiro walks up to Akira with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, kid..." he says. "Remember when I told you to immediately back out of a fight you can't win?"

"I do." Sojiro runs the back of his neck.

"Well... if I knew this was a fight you can't run from, I never would've said that."

"Heh. Truth is, Madarame and Kaneshiro were actually connected to Shido, so we were already too deep into this after we took care of them. There was already nowhere to run."

"Well, not just that... I don't know what it is, but something is chaining you and Shido together. This won't end until you two face off. And when you do, do me a favor." Sojiro smiles as he pumps up his right arm and makes a fist.

"These old bones won't hold up in a fight, so belt him a good one for me, will you?" Akira laughs out loud.

"Will do!" he says. "One of my beliefs is that in any fight, strength isn't everything. One right move is all it takes to decide a winner." Akira stares at his trusty pistol sitting on his work desk.

"It doesn't how strong he is. All I need is one good shot and he's done." In truth, that's why his signature move is Arsene's One-Shot Kill.

"Well, if need any help getting that one shot in,' Ann says with a smile. "Let me know."

"Me too!" Futaba adds. Mona just meows in agreement. Akira smiles at the three before pulling Ann closer by her waist while patting Futaba's head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sojiro can't help but chuckle at the sight of the four's psuedo familial love.

 _Who knew this family would get so big in only a year?_

" _Yo, guys! We're here!_ "

At the sound of Ryuji's voice, the four take a deep breath and, with Akira's call, march downstairs.

" _ **Showtime.**_ "

 **xxx**

Snow is falling on this dark and cloudy night and the entire populace of Japan is going insane. But not because of the excitement for Shido to be elected Prime Minister.

This frenzy was born from utter chaos struck by the Phantom Thieves' greatest calling card that was shown across the country via video broadcast, thanks to Futaba's godly hacking skills, of course.

It starts with the infamous Phantom Thieves logo being shown on every TV in Japan and Joker letting out a loud whistle.

(Author's Note: Life Will Change's " _So you know that we're out there."_ That's the part that's whistled.)

What followed was every member speaking with voice scramblers.

 **Skull: Yo! What is** _ **up**_ **, everybody?!**

 **Fox: We are the ones you know as The Phantom Thieves.**

Futaba's Alibaba Cat Gif shows up on the screens.

 **Skull: And all of us are _alive and kickin'!_ But those shitty guys in power? They've been manipulating information to try and hide the truth!**

 **Panther: So before we appropriate our next target, we would like to first borrow your time!**

 **Fox: The recent scandals of public figures, the accident caused psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns. These weren't caused by unknown reasons. One man is behind every single instance, simply to satiate his own greed.**

 **Queen: That man was afraid his crimes would be exposed and shifted the blame on us. He even manipulated the police for that.**

 **Skull: We only steal the hearts of criminals, but this asshole tried to dump what HE did on US! That just shows that he doesn't care about those victims at all!**

 **Noir: On top of that, he used the one who carried out his will using powers that rival ours, the Ace Detective of Justice, Goro Akechi, to falsify cases related to these crimes and use his fame as a cover up, allowing him to eliminate any threats while hiding in the shadows. This boy was also the very same assassin that tried, and failed, to kill our leader, who was reported to have committed suicide. In the end, this man used Akechi like a puppet that he just recently threw away.**

 **Fox: The identity of that cowardly man is-**

The government hastily cut off the countrywide feed, but back in Futaba's room…

" _Ooooh, the police reacted much faster than I thought. Tooooo baaaad~!_ " With the single push of a button, the shut-in hacker hits all of Japan's radio towers.

"HA! _I wiiin~!_ " The video continues.

 **Fox: The man behind it all is current cabinet member of all things.**

A picture of the target is shown, shocking everyone.

 **Fox: The Minister of State for Special Missions, Masayoshi Shido!**

 **Oracle: Everything that guy says is a lie! And to prove that…**

An image of all of the Phantom Thieves silhouettes is displayed next.

 **Oracle: Look! As you can see, all of us are alive and kickin'! I'm sure the people investigating us can tell if this is a lie or not. Shido himself will soon confess to all the crimes that he's committed.** _ **Please look forward to it, everyone~!**_

Skull holds out a vandalized picture of Shido, then tosses it aside as he glances at Joker.

 **Skull: We're not about to sit back and watch some crook wreck this country just cuz of his goddamn ego! … Ain't that right, Leader?**

Joker confidently steps out of the shadows with his signature smirk and speaks with nothing hiding his voice. And his declaration makes the public go wild.

 **Joker: Yes! Before that happens, we will TAKE this country!**

 **xxx**

Inside Shido's Palace, which is now on high alert, the Palace ruler's Shadow stands tall in front of the Prime Minister's podium in the Main Assembly Hall, waiting the thorns in his side to come. He recalls the last words Joker shouted before the broadcast ended.

 **Joker: Sir Masayoshi Shido, grand sinful tyrant drunk with elitism and pride!**

 **You speak of what you will do for the sake of Japan as if they are acts of heroism, but in truth, your vision can only be made material with the callous use of manipulation and human sacrifices! Furthermore, the Japan you seek to create is a country in which strong selfish elitists like you prey on the weak as a daily practice! It is a Japan where you and all of those in power who follow you sail safely on your ship of success while everyone else below you is left to drown in a raging sea of despair!**

 **Such a rotten, despicable country cannot be allowed to exist! Therefore, a decision has been made: We will show you just who you've made an enemy of by making you confess all of your sins with your own mouth! Every. Last. One.**

 **So, heed our words and heed them well!**

The group proudly pointed at the screen as if they were speaking directly to him.

 **PTOH: The Phantom Thieves are coming for you!**

 **Joker: And we WILL take your heart.**

The passion behind his words made the Shadow's spine tingle. He sounded so sure they would succeed. But, all the more reason to erase their hope completely.

The Shadow pushes his orange tinted glasses up, highlighting the burning golden eyes all humanoid Shadows have.

 _ **... Very well…**_

He slowly turns to elevator door as it opens, and sure enough, Joker is the first to step out. The intense glares of two arch enemies collide as a sign that they are ready for the battle to end it all.

 _ **I will CRUSH them beneath my heel!**_

Panther, Skull, Mona, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir all rush through the aisles to get to Shido while Joker uses Arsene to ascend into the air in a veil of Curse magic. At the peak of his ascension, his arms and the flaps of his black trench coat spread out with a field of dark mist and black feathers surrounding him like a black bird spreading its wings as he looks down at his foe.

" ** _Masayoshi Shido!_ _The time has come!_** " He dives down, twirling and flipping in the air with grace, makes a badass landing, glares at Shido, and points his pistol at him.

" _ **Prepare for justice, you bastard of pride!**_ " His group smiles a little with great approval. He's about to face the man who robbed him of a bright future. He deserves such an amazing grand entrance.

Shadow Shido looks down at the rebels from where he stands.

" **Where did you lowlifes get that power?** " he asks in a cold tone. His tinted glasses glint as he curves his mouth into a cocky smirk.

" **Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I am willing to listen.** " Joker shoves his left hand in his pocket, keeping his glare on Shido and swinging his gun at his side.

" _Good! Cuz we got a whole bunch of 'em for ya!_ "

"What did you do to Akechi?!" Fox shouts. "He… He was your own son!" Shido slides his hand over his bald head and groans.

" **I had a feeling it was something like that. He reminded me too much of that woman. I also have an idea as to why he approached me… He was hoping to trap me, was he not?** " Joker grunts with absolute disgust. Shido didn't even know he used his own blood as a puppet, but he still couldn't care less.

" **Ha. He was sharp, but in the end he was just a kid. I controlled merely by offering praise. And I intended to dispose of him after I became prime minister.** " Skull stomps his foot and barks at him.

"What?!"

" **I could never keep someone with such intimate knowledge of my past alive."** Shido closes his eyes and chuckles.

" **Hm hm hm hm. What an "ace" detective. He was standing beside me all this time, yet couldn't see through my plans. His destroying himself saved me quite a bit of effort though.** "

"How could you?!" Panther yells. Oracle grits her teeth and balls her hands up into trembling fists.

"You stole my mom's research… and took her life!" Noir steps forward and waves her hand.

"Everything you've done has been for your own selfish gains!" she shouts. "You even killed my father! I will **never** forgive you!" Shido shakes his head and sighs at their ignorance.

" **Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform** ," he explains. " **I only require that the** **foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them.** "

"The hell makes you think you're so much better than anyone else?!" Skull shouts.

"You never would've been able to make it this far without Akechi's help!" Panther follows. Shido straightens his glasses out.

" **He only appeared because of the expectations God held for me. Moreover, it was thanks to me that Akechi was able to properly use his power to begin with.** "

 _Hilarious, considering how his Wild Card was weakened thanks to your corruption,_ Joker thinks. Shido smirks at the thieves as he strokes his goatee.

" **My way molded society into the form I chose.** **The "changing of hearts" that you've been doing… was nothing more than provoking the public.** "

"How selfish!" Fox barks. "You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder." Queen crosses her arms and glares Shido.

"A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of his country," she says coldly. "You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin." Shido smiles as he looks to the ceiling.

" **The life of a nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices... There can be no comparison. The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them.** " He turns his attention back to the group.

" **That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!** " Noir shakes her head in complete disapproval.

"I can't believe you look down on everyone else so harshly." Panther marches forward.

"I'd **never** accept a leader who makes a teenager murder people!" she shouts. "You say it's for the country, but I bet it's all for **yourself!** **Nobody** would wish for something like that!" Shido cocks an eyebrow at her, then walks to his podium, which slowly rises.

" _ **Nobody?**_ **Hmph… Then why was I chosen? Why are they surrendering the seat of Prime Minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth. That is why I must reestablish the mighty country. One that does not waver… One that others bow to.** " Mona points at him.

"The only reason the public worships you so much," he hisses. "Is because they don't know that the one filling their glasses is a selfish monster! And that what they're drinking is poisoned human blood!" Skull shakes his head.

"And "mighty", my ass! That's just a crooked country made by a crook!"

"We cannot let you do this!" Fox says. "You are a disgrace to Japan! Hence, we will take your deranged heart!" Shido puts his hands on the podium and leans forward.

" **Those who disobey me must be eliminated. However, considering the loss of Akechi… it would be a waste to kill those who are actually capable.** " Shido's twisted grin returns.

" **I will allow to choose between life and death one last time. Devote your power to my social reform. And in exchange, I will give anything you want, be it wealth or status...** "

It's when those words flow out of Shadow Shido's mouth that Joker snickers, then openly laughs out loud.

" _Ahahahahaha!_ **Wow!** _Anything we want,_ eh?!" he says as he scratches his head. "My! You truly are a generous man, Shido-san! That's something I really like in people! _Sooo,_ how 'bout this? Why don't you take that deal…" Joker glares at Shido intensely and blows up at him.

"... AND BLOW IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR **FUCKING** ASS!" Shido frowns as Joker continues to bark.

"I'd **never** make a deal with an utter bastard like **you!** I bet you made the same damn deal with Akechi when you were just gonna off him anyway! And not everyone in this world is as selfish as you say! There are plenty of people out there who live for the sake of helping others! Helping them succeed in their endeavors, pushing them on through ordeals, creating something greater, **all of that!** Working together is how humanity is able to evolve in the first place!" He puts his hand on his heart as he looks at his teammates, continuing to preach with passion in his soul.

"And **we're** the proof. We've all grown so much from the people we used to be because we met each other. Every single member of the Phantom Thieves has evolved in their own way. Our hearts grew and gained new power because we draw strength from each other. That's how we've been able to get to where we're standing, even after all the bullshit we went through." Joker glares at Shido again.

"Human bonds are something to be treasured; They're what help us gain true strength of heart. That's the code of honor we stand by. So explain to me why we would ever even think of working for a selfish, elitist asshole like you!" Joker's speech of human bonds lifts the spirit of the Phantom Thieves. All of their hearts united have led them to this moment. That belief is what pushes them forward.

Everyone nods and glares at Shido.

"Ha! There's nothing to explain!" Mona says. "There's **no way** we'd follow you!"

"No matter how many times you ask," Panther shouts. "Our answers not gonna change!" Joker puts his left hand on his hip.

"And it's already been said," he says. " _ **Fame? Wealth?**_ We didn't come for any of that shit…" He levels his gun at his foe with eyes burning red with resolve.

"We came for **you...** and your **disgusting black heart.** " Shadow Shido, disappointed by the thieves' answer, sighs and shakes his head.

" **It seem the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such... I thought you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate... I have no choice but to eliminate you all.** " Shido pushes up his glasses.

" **A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience.** " He smile as he slowly makes a fist.

" **I will not make such incautious mistakes!** " The Phantom Thieves hear a loud round of applause and look around to see cognitive men in suits, who came out of nowhere, applauding him. He gestures them to stop and chuckles as his podium rises even more, the roof above opens up, and hatches in the hall start to close. Joker sees a way to chase after Shido and dashes towards the closing hatch doors.

"C'mon!" The thieves follow their leader as he leaps onto the hatch doors to reach the top. The fire within him burns hotter as he thinks of his fallen friend.

 _Watch me, Akechi… I'm gonna fly… for the both of us…!_

The thieves make it to the top just in time for the hatches to close and make the floor beneath them. A strong wind is blowing red and white confetti through the air, the partly cloudy sky is barely lit as if the sun just went down, and everyone can hear the crashing of waves. This must be the very top of the Palace.

A thunderous roar makes everyone turn around and behold a gargantuan golden lion made entirely of human statues. Joker glares at Shadow Shido as he grows to suitable size and slowly mounts the beast and changes form.

" **Let me make myself clear. Do not think of me as you did my foolish son who acted so brashly. You will receive no mercy from me. I will crush any who stand in my way.** " Skull growls at him as he steps forward.

"You little…!"

" **Now...** " Shido turns around to reveal his new form, donning a black army general uniform with a spiky white helmet, a long red cape, long white gloves, and knee-high white boots, and crosses his arms as he makes a cold demand to the Phantom Thieves.

" **DIE… without further delay!** "

Joker's body starts to tremble as he glares intently at the tyrant and his golden monstrosity, anxiety overtaking him for the moment he's waited for for so long. He can't help but feel desperate. To protect the people he cares about, he can't mess up now. He wants to win this. He **has to** win this.

As he is trembling, he feels a bunch of hands being placed on him. He looks around to see his friends gathered around him and smiling at him, as if to give him support. His anxiety disappears and he gives them a determined nod.

 _Yeah! We've got this!_

The Phantom Thieves glare at Shido as Skull gestures him towards his leader and points at him.

"Our leader's gone through **shit** cuz of you! It's on!" As the golden lion roars and slams it's front paws into the ground, Joker shifts into his battle stance with fire burning in his eyes and his trench coat blowing back in the wind. Just like Skull said…

...

 **IT'S ON!**

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	18. Shot 18: Target 1 of 3: Hell Bent

**Author's note:** FUH-REAKIN! FINALLY! MY GOD, WAS THIS CHAPTER A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE! :(

Here's hoping you guys enjoy this 3-part chapter! It'll certainly make my work worth it.

* * *

 **Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 18: Collision of Pride**

 **Target ⅓: Hell Bent**

* * *

Prior to the Phantom Thieves' infiltration into Shido's Palace back near the end of November, Akira went through a brutal moment of constant pain while fusing Personas beyond his limits. For him, it was a necessary step in taking down the tyrant of pride.

He finishes fusing another Persona and takes a brief rest. The twin wardens stare at the inmate with worry.

"This is… rather uncomfortable to watch," Justine tells her sister. Caroline gulps and rubs her throat, remembering the red phantom that emerged from Akira and grabbed her.

"Y-Yeah… This is what he wants, though." Justine looks at her sister and rubs her throat too in sympathy.

"I know, Caroline… That… rattled me too." Akira, having caught his breath, glares at the twins.

"Hey… there's one more, isn't there?" Justine hastily scans through the Persona request sheet on her clipboard.

"Y-Yes. Right away. Let's see. The last request is… HUH?!" Caroline walks over to his sister to take a peek at the clipboard, wondering what had her so shocked when she's usually so calm.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Caroline shares the same reaction when she sees the list.

"WAIT, WHAT THE?!" Akira cocks an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Caroline glares at Akira.

"It's more than just a problem! You're not serious, are you?!" Akira glares back at her.

"It's just another damn Persona. I don't see what the big deal is." Caroline stomps her foot.

"NO! Don't even think that! This thing's… way more dangerous than that!"

"Huh? What're talking about?" Justine steps forward with a serious look on her face.

"Allow me to briefly explain. The reason we could not allow you to fuse Personas greater than your own power is because there is a possibility that overpowered Personas will possess their host. True, we have allowed you to create all of the Personas you've requested so far because we have measures to erase, if not reduce, that risk… However..." Caroline bits her lip.

"None of our measures have any effect on this one. It's completely immune to any type of limiter. So not only does it present the most risk of taking control of you, but… there's an unholy presence of great power within this one. Not only will it make you go psychotic… but it's possible that using it may cause you to have a mental shutdown from the strain. If that happens, it'll use your remains to enter and let loose its power on the real world… The destruction would be beyond insane." She glares at him again.

"Look! You already more than enough overpowered Personas! Just leave this one alone!" Akira growls at the twins.

"Didn't I explain it to you already? I need all the power I can get! And I mean **all of it!** If you say this thing can destroy the world, then taking out Bastard Shido should be a breeze for it. All the more reason for me to have it. Hurry up and start the execution."

"But-" Akira's red eyes return and the red phantom starts to materialize.

" **STOP WASTING MY FUCKING TIME AND DO IT! NOW!** " The twins step back in fear and Igor chuckles.

" **If he is truly intent on receiving such destructive power, there is no reason to deny him. Perform the fusion.** " The twins look at their master and sigh.

"Alright," Caroline says. "... But can we at least put a lock on it?"

" _A lock?_ " Akira repeats.

"We can't reduce its power, but we can at least make a powerful enough seal to contain it. If you're really serious on using it and risking the world's safety, then we don't want you wasting it on any small fries! So we're gonna put a seal on it that'll only be released if, and **only if** , you find yourself in a really dire situation! Fair enough?!" Akira sighs and nods.

"... Yeah… Just give it to me."

The twins reluctantly perform the group execution, which puts Akira through a lot of pain again, and the powers slowly merge to create a terrifying abomination.

"Remember, _**Inmate**_ : For emergencies only."

 **xxx**

" _ **Brave Blade!**_ " Arsene flies towards Shadow Shido's winged beast, swiftly dodging its meteor shower attack, and hits it with a vicious slash attack, severing its right arm. The beast roars in pain and Shido grunts as it ascends to safety.

The Phantom Thieves gather around their leader and glare at their foe.

" **Ngh! To think you'd manage this much!** " Shido barks. " **Why won't you stop resisting?! The nation I strive for is the ultimate realisation of the public's happiness!** " Dark energy wraps itself around the beast as it morphs, just like it did before when the beast was still a ground creature.

The beast turns into a massive golden pyramid with a cannon barrel popping out of each side on the top and Shido safely tucked away inside as if it were a tank.

"It changed **again**?!" Oracle shouts in the safety of her Persona.

" **The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals; That is the natural order of this world!** "

"That's the natural order of **your** sick ideal world!" Joker yells. "That's why it can't be allowed to exist!" The rebels scatter as the Pyramid Cannons started firing heavy artillery. Everyone focuses on avoiding the cannonballs and the explosions that came with them.

" **Can you endure THIS?** " The cannons suddenly stop firing and begin glowing with radiant white light. Oracle's sensors pick up a massive spike in energy.

"Shido's offense is going way up!" Everyone stops and Joker quickly analyzes the situation. He notices the golden color of the pyramid start to dim and comes up with a plan pretty fast.

 _All of his energy is being used to power that cannon,_ he thinks. _Including… his defensive power!_

"I got a plan! Oracle, get an Ultra Charge ready! Everyone else, regroup and get ready to hit that thing with everything ya got!" Everyone follows Joker's orders without question, to his surprise.

"You trust me that much?" Everyone smiles.

"When have your plans ever **not** worked?" Panther asks. Joker chuckles as everyone gets ready for the unison attack.

"Alright, here we go! _**Super Move!**_ _**Ultraaa Charge!**_ " Prometheus shines like a star and its light gives the team a surge of power. Their mask are set ablaze as Joker gives the signal.

"Ready?! … **Unleash Hell!** "

 _ **Psiodyne!**_

 _ **Atomic Flare!**_

 _ **Tempest Slash!**_

 _ **Garudyne!**_

 _ **Megaton Raid!**_

 _ **Blazing Hell!**_

 _ **One-Shot Kill!**_

The thieves let loose all their might and blast Shido's Pyramid with a merciless unison attack, which sets off an explosion just before the cannons fire.

Everyone shields their eyes from the veil of smoke that rolls over them. Oracle descends, dismisses Prometheus, and runs to her bro in the smoke.

"Did you get 'im?!" she asks.

"The explosion from that attack was **huge**!" Mona says. "It definitely did something!" As the smoke begins to clear, the Phantom Thieves sees Shido emerge from the Pyramid rubble and dust himself off. He turns to the rubble with great discontent in his eyes.

" **Useless ignorant masses!** " The rubble disintegrates in a clump of black fog as he steps towards the group with crossed arms.

" **It seems that even thieves should not be taken likely if they come in great enough numbers** ," he observes.

"Once you're losin', you're puttin' all the blame on the masses, huh?" Skull asks. Joker glares at Shido as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Another perfect reason why you don't deserve to be prime minister, you coward," he says coldly.

Shido's glare meets the Phantom Thief leader's and they both feel the extreme tension that comes with focusing on each other's presence. Both influential leaders of great power with the goal to reform the world. One middle aged tyrant praised by the public who uses foul tricks to rise above others and create a world where the strong survive and the weak are left to die, and one teenaged rebel shunned by the public who uses honest means to help the weak succeed, punish criminals for their sins, and create a world where everyone lends a hand to one another and grow together as one. One who takes pride in his acts in pursuit of elitism and one who takes pride in his acts in pursuit of justice. This is a great confrontation of wills.

Shido observes the rebellious leader before, recognizing his physique in his false death certificate.

" **So… you are the one unifying them,** " he says. " **The rebel my useless son failed to kill.** " Joker breathes deep through his nose and slowly nods without a word.

"A touching reunion, isn't it?" Panther asks.

"The next time you crush a foe," Fox says. "I suggest you do it in a more certain manner."

"Not that there'll be a next time for **you**!" Oracle adds. Shido looks at the other thieves with slight confusion, then looks at Joker in a different way. Somewhere down the line, they've met somewhere before. That may explain the strange feeling he's been having when he's looking at him.

" **You… You're more than just the leader of the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?** " Joker closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He anticipated that the tyrant may be curious as to who he really is. In fact, he's more than ready for it. Letting him know that the one that took him down was one of his victims? One that was just a powerless child back then and was ruined for such a ridiculous reason, no less? Nothing could be more sweeter.

Akira slowly uses his right hand to take off his mask and calmly stares at Shido.

"... Do you know who I am?" he asks in a deep tone. Shido thoroughly examines his face.  
"This ain't the first time you failed to finish this guy off!" Skull shouts with a grin.

"You took him to court for such a ridiculous reason," Queen says. "And yet you don't remember? You truly don't care about the fate of others."

"No no. It's okay, Queen," Akira says. "It's understandable. He was probably too **drunk off his ass** to really remember that day. Then again, it's kinda stupid that anyone would forget the day they **almost raped** someone." After the subtle hints he drop, the clouds in Shido's mind start to clear up and reveal Akira's face within his memories.

" **Wait… Could you be… the one from back then…?!** " It all starts coming back to him. He was intoxicated will forcing himself on a female colleague, he argued with someone passing by, that someone pulled by the shoulder and made him fall, and he had the police arrest him for assault. There was one similarity between that someone and the boy opposing him. That black frizzy hair.

It all slowly comes together. Those two are the exact same person. And his name came up more than once. In the arrest report… and the false death certificate of the Phantom Thief leader.

" **Yes… I remember now…! Your name...** " He stomps his foot.

" **It's Akira Kurusu, isn't it?! You're that damn brat who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman!** " The sound of him speaking his name from his foul mouth makes Akira's blood boil. He hangs his head and balls his hands up into fists.

"... I've spent everyday since then cursing your existence," he snarls. "I save someone and then you go and turn it on me. You took away any chance I had at a good future… so imagine my shock… my anger…" He shoots a deadly serious glare at the tyrant.

"When I find out that same bastard is trying to TAKE OVER THE **FUCKING** COUNTRY! Two of my friends' parents, **your** son and **my** friend, Akechi! The fact that all of them died because of your shit?!" He puts his mask back on, pulls of his knife, and points it and Shido.

"That's all more reason for me to kick your ass, **Prideful Bastard Shido**!" Shido closes his eyes and chuckles.

" **I see… So it truly is you… Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha ha ha… What an interesting turn of fate…** " Shido stares at Akira and shakes his head.

" **But your efforts will be pointless in the end.** "

"What?!" Skull barks.

" **Small sacrifices inevitable for those who wish to be capable competent leaders. How would ever reach your destination if you stopped to count every ant you crushed on the road?** "

"Are you saying the people you killed deserved to die?!" Noir asks.

"He's totally insane!" Panther yells. Joker blows up at Shido.

"WE AREN'T YOUR GODDAMN STEPPING STOOLS! THESE ARE HUMAN LIVES YOU'RE PLAYING WITH! And I didn't need to make any sacrifices to get here, so don't force your shitty logic on me!" Shido shakes his head and grabs his cape.

" **I didn't expect the ignorant masses of this country to understand… Thus I shall offer proof..** " When does away with his cape, the rest of his clothes, besides the pants and shoes, are done away with too, revealing metallic training gear covering his veiny, muscular upper body. A red aura explodes from him as he strike a battle stance, glares at the rebels opposing him, and roars.

" **BY FORCEFULLY CRUSHING THE PHANTOM THIEVES!** " Everyone shields their eyes from the blast of wind he sends out and Oracle retreats into her Persona again to check his power. Her eyes pop at the numbers.

"What is this power?! Careful! Those muscles aren't just for show!" Joker walks towards Shido, more driven than ever to win this fight.

"Skull, Fox, and Queen, with me. Everyone else, attack from a distance." Everyone nods and he charges towards his nemesis head on. Shido grins as the two engage in a power struggle when their hands meet.

" **I… shall win this game!** "

" **No!** The "game" ends **now!** " Joker breaks the struggle as Skull comes charging in to smack Shido's face with his pipe. Shido grins, unfazed by the strike, and throws a vicious energy punch that the two guard against, the force blowing them back.

"Shit! Those ain't normal punches!" Shido comes charging at them like a bull with another punch ready, but Queen steps in just in time to deflect it. She throws a barrage of punches and kicks at him, then Fox jumps in to slash him across his chest. None of those attacks even graze him.

" **Hmph. Is that all you have?** "

"That didn't faze him at all?!" Queen gasps. Joker jumps in front of Queen intercept Shido's combo. While he **is** able to block him with his Kata skills, every block came with a sharp sting of pain that went straight to the bone. And for a guy with such massive muscles, he's crazy fast. Still, he was more than determined enough to fight through it.

He didn't have to endure alone for long when Skull slides in to help him. Kamu Susano-O and Anat hit him from behind with Ice and Nuclear spells, which only does a little damage, then dodge out of the way of his next energy punch. Joker and Skull use the distraction to summon their Personas and send them at Shido with Arsene getting up close and personal with Susano-O and Seiten Taisei shooting lightning down from his cloud in the air to assist in Anat's long range assault. Shido fights through the assault, blocking physical attacks and deflecting spell blasts with his punches.

He finally waves his right hand to blast them all away with a shockwave of force.

" **I won't go easy!** " Everyone scatters as he shoots a hail of Megidola rays from both of his hands, creating a field of smoke around him. While Joker is trying to make it out, Shido suddenly appeared in front of him with another punch ready.

" _ **Agidyne!**_ "

" _ **Garudyne!**_ " Panther and Mona's unison attack sets Shido ablaze and stops him in his tracks. Noir has Astarte us Triple Down to attack him from the front as she emerges from the smoke behind him, quickly presses the barrel of her grenade launcher on his back, and pulls the trigger, the blast forcing him forward and making her clumsily tumble backwards back into the haze. Shido, forced to a knee, growls as he tries to stand up.

" **Such impertinence- Ngh?!** " Pellets from Mona's slingshot come flying out of the smoke and hit him in the back.

" _Nya na na nya na!_ " Shido turns and throws an energy punch behind him. Panther suddenly comes vaulting up his back and onto his shoulders. She wraps her whip around his neck to hang on with her left hand and pulls out her submachine gun with her right.

"Hey! This way!" She shoots him with a hail of bullets at point blank range, holding on for dear life with her whip as he lashes around like a bull rider at a radio.

" **Ugh! You little- Ngh!** " Joker, Mona, Fox, and Queen fire at his torso, being careful not hit their ally by mistake. Fed up with the bullet barrage, Shido sends out a shockwave to blast Panther off and everyone scatters as he wildly punches in all directions.

"Yo, **asshole!** " Shido turns around and is greeted by Seiten Taisei's staff across his face.

" _ **Go! Arsene!**_ " Arsene swoops in for an upward kick below his jaw, then the two Personas knock him back with a double punch. Shido cracks his neck, then wipes off the trickle of blood leaking out of his mouth.

" **Hmph. Not bad.** " Joker breathes deep through his nose as he solidifies his stance. Shido's aura envelops his fist in lightning.

" **But there is no reason for me to lose to thieves!** " He drives his fist into the ground and causes a Deathbound eruption. Joker finds himself separated from everyone by the dark energy hand walls as Shido charges at him.

" _ **Charge, Ongyo-ki!**_ " Joker's Persona rushes at Shido and enters a no holds barred sumo match against him, exchanging and enduring blows with both of their behemoth strength.

Ongyo-ki roars as he slams Shido's face into his knee, then hits him with a headbutt. Joker sees the Deathbound walls come down with everyone on the other side.

"Panther, grab 'im!" Hecate's guard dogs constrict him with their chalk leashes.

" _ **Trumpeter, Debilitate!**_ " Trumpeter hovers above Shido and drains him of his strength. Prometheus shines from overhead.

"Need a hand?!" Oracle asks in a cocky tone. "Here come the buffs!" Prometheus' light gives everyone a power boost.

"Guys, blast 'im! No mercy!" Panther, Mona, Queen, and Noir blast him with a barrage of elemental attacks, then Skull and Fox hit him with Agnestyra and Myriad Slashes. Hecate lets go of a reeling Shido before Joker summons Yoshitsune to perform Hassou Tobi on him. He then switches to his newest acquired Persona.

" _ **Metatron, Sword Dance!**_ " The mechanical angel summons a circle of swords that all slash at Shido at once, forcing him to a knee. Joker's glare intensifies as he looks down at his nemesis.

"I'm not done!" He summons an overpowered Persona for every element, knocking him back with each attack. Cybele, Kougaon. Beelzebub, Eigaon. Kohryu, Psycho Force. Asura, Atomic Flare. Each of his attacks are amplified, fueled by his blazing rage.

"NOT EVEN CLOOOSE!" Odin, Thunder Reign. Vishnu, Panta Rhei. Black Frost, Diamond Dust. And finally, Attis, Inferno.

Shido, having been knocked on his back, slowly gets to his feet as the Phantom Thieves surround level their guns at him.

" **Nnnngh…! How are these lowlife brats beating me?!** " Joker narrows his eyes at him in disappointment.

"That all you got?" he asks with a cold, deep tone. "I seriously pumped myself up and came all this way for **this**?" Shido glares at Joker, then bursts out laughing as he stands tall.

" **Ahahahahahahaha…! Don't think you've won! The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society!** " He gets back into his combat stance.

" **It's vexing that I have to use this on some foolish brats.. But I will educate you, through and through!** "

"You're kidding!" Oracle shouts. "He's **still** gonna come at us?!" Joker puts on his devilish smirk.

"Ha. Like it matters. I'm taking his heart either way." Oracle smiles at nods.

"Did ya hear hear that, Shido?!"

Shido hunches over and the ground suddenly starts to tremble beneath everyone as his aura starts pulsating and a gust of wind picks up. With an explosive roar, Shido blasts off his training gear, his muscles double in size, his skin turns dark red, and his aura turns black. Oracle's eyes pop at the sudden increase of power.

"No way! He's even stronger now?!" Joker fearlessly grabs his mask.

" _ **Come, Trumpe-**_ " Shido suddenly disappears from view. Everyone looks around for him, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Oracle, where is he?!" Queen says.

"I can't get a beat on him! The sensors say he's everywhere!" Joker suddenly feels murderous intent stinging him from behind.

"... **Die.** " He quickly turns around only to be greeted by a punch to the gut. At first, he doesn't feel anything, but then he getting the sudden feeling of his internal organs being crushed by a monstrous impact, forcing him to cough up a good amount of blood. Everyone gasps in shock.

"The hell?!" Skull shouts. "When did he-"

"JOKER!" Panther yells. The leader instinctively wraps his arms around Shido's gigantic fist to keep himself from falling as his knees give out, the impact so fierce that he is barely able to even for gasp for air. Shido shoots a sadistic grin at him.

"... **Are you scared?** " Joker silently groans in absolute pain. Shido shows no hesitation in slamming his elbow on his back, making him crash into the ground, then stomps on him. Joker's mouth opens to scream, but it takes a moment for it to come. Shido chuckles as he hits him with energy punches at point blank range.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" At the sound of Panther's scream, Shido sees his comrades trying to rush to his aid. He smiles before disappearing again.

"Guys, careful!" Oracle says. "I have no idea where he'll show up!" Everyone keeps running towards Joker while keeping an eye out for Shido.

The muscular tyrant appears in front of Skull and Fox, conjures up Panta Rhei in one arm and Inferno in the other, and clotheslines them both with their respective weaknesses to send them flying across the roof of the ship.

Mona and the girls, shocked by Shido's surprise attack, keep running towards Joker as he disappears again with faith that the guys will be okay. Shido reappears in front of Noir, who bumps into him and falls back on the ground. As he is towering over her, Mona appeared out of nowhere and attacks his head, clawing and biting at it. It hurts **him** however as Shido doesn't feel it and his head feels like it's made of steel.

"YEOW! MEOW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Shido casually pulls Mona off his head and dangles him in front of his face.

" **Hmph. Pesky vermin.** " He conjures Thunder Reign into his index finger and thumb and finger flicks Mona away, sending him flying across the roof as well. He feels a light push on his chest and looks at Noir, who is dismayed that her grenade launcher didn't work. He performs an Atomic Flare uppercut to blast her away, then disappears again.

When Panther and Queen have almost reached their leader, Shido appears in front of both of them and he attempts to grab Panther with his left hand. Queen slides in front of her, offers her right arm, and starts punching him with her free hand.

"Panther, go!" Panther dashes past Shido as he laughs at Queen's feeble attempt to hurt him.

" **Is that it?! Harder! Come on! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Shido grabs Queen by her neck with his right hand, uses his powerful legs to jump high into the air, then plummets down to the ground to deliver a Psycho Force choke slam when he lands, creating a crater in the ground.

"Joker!" Panther finally reaches her boyfriend, who's still lying on the ground groaning in pain. She summons Hecate to start healing him.

"Hey, it's alright! I'm right here!" As Joker's pain starts to ease, a large shadow looms over them both. They look up and see Shido readying a Diamond Dust punch. Right before he attacks…

"NO!" A green barrier surrounds them both, protecting them from his attack. Panther focuses on healing her boyfriend as Shido continues to punch the barrier. He stops and looks up at the sky.

"... **I think I hear a bug buzzing around.** " He sets his sights on Prometheus and grins as he fires a barrage of Megidola rays at the Persona. With no way to protect herself, Oracle is shot straight out of the sky and she crashes into the ground. Panther's eyes widen in shock as the smoke clears and Futaba is lying flat on the ground, unconscious.

"ORACLE!" Enraged, Joker's eyes glow red as he glare at Shido.

" _ **ZAOU-GONGEN!**_ " His Persona emerges and uses God's Hand on Shido, but it only pushes him back a good distance. The injured Phantom Thieves slowly rise up and glare at their enemy while he grins and openly taunts them.

"... **Come at me!** " Everyone summons their Personas, concentrate all of their power, and let loose with another unison attack, putting their all into the assault and it ends with a spectacular bang.

They shield their eyes from the force, then stare at the smoke as they try to catch their breath… but that moment is dashed by the sound of a maniacal laugh. Everyone's eyes widen as the smoke slowly fades to reveal Shido, still standing tall after all that punishment.

"... No way…" Panther gasps.

"He… took all that," Skull mumbles. "And not even a scratch…" Shido closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, his pupils burn with a crimson red and cracks of lightning fly through the air around him, indicating a sudden surge of power as he makes a fist in the air.

" **Hmph… You will regret your actions… You've angered me for the last time…"** With a flash of his burning yellow eyes, an abnormally oppressive force slams down on the entire group, freezing them in their tracks.

"Ngh! The hell... is this?!" Skull grunts.

"It feels like... something's crushing me!" Mona shouts. The black aura wraps itself around Shido's humongous fist as his grin widens.

" **This is true strength. The strength of will over people below you. Now** **you will understand. This world belongs to the most elite and I am destined to stand at the very top of the food chain. Therefore…** " After completing his charge, Shido slams his fist into the ground with all of his might.

" **THIS WORLD BELONGS TO ME!** " The release of energy upon impact causes a devastating explosion that spreads through the entire roof, leaving the Phantom Thieves with zero chance to escape.

When the thick blanket of smoke finally clears, Shido laughs as he looks at his teenaged opponents as they lay face down on the floor, heavily damaged, barely conscious and able to move. He snaps his fingers and puddles of black ooze surround each of them before covering their bodies, pinning them down. Joker, the most conscious of the bunch, refuses to let his will to fight go out as he tries to fight to his feet.

 _N-No…! Dammit…! We've come too far…! We can't… go down… like this…!_

Shido marches over to a struggling Akira, kneels down to him, and takes off his mask.

" **It truly is a shame, Akira Kurusu… You could've easily just went with the flow of the world and accept the future I am creating without going through such pain… It's not as if you would've had any other choice… After all, any future you dreamt of, I've already destroyed…** " Akira growls at Shido as he lifts his head up by the hair.

" **Did you honestly believe you had any chance of overthrowing me because you obtained a power that lowlifes like you do not deserve?** " Akira cringes as his arch enemy twist his hair.

" **FUCK… YOU…!** " he hisses. The muscular tyrant frowns, slams his head into the ground, and walks away.

" **If you are foolish enough to cross me again, then it appears you failed to learn your lesson the first time. Luckily for you, I believe that children are our future and it is my duty to mold them into competent members of society... So I will gladly walk you through that lesson again.** " Shido eyes the rest of his teammates.

" **Judging by your speech earlier… it seems you value that "bonds of friendship" nonsense above all else… so…** " He grins as he strokes his goatee.

" **Would it be safe to assume… that you value this band of rebels more than your own future?** " Akira struggles harder as Shido marches over to his group, knowing what he's about to do. Shido walks up to Skull and stomps on his back, watching Akira's reaction.

" **So… which one should I start with first? Maybe this hoodlum?** "

"Agh! You… son-o-va bitch!" Akira maintains the same angry look with no change whatsoever. Shido moves on to step on Mona's head.

" **Maybe… this annoying feline?** "

"Hrgh! You… piece of…" Akira's expression doesn't change, so he moves on to Noir's back.

" **This one looks familiar… Is this Okumura's daughter, by any chance?** " Noir groans in pain.

" **Not her either. Hm, I wonder-** "

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Shido finally gets a drastic reaction out of Akira. Considering who he was heading towards, he has a pretty good idea who to start with.

" _ **Oh?**_ … **I see. Thank you for your cooperation.** " He walks over to his target and picks them up… pulling them up by their long blonde hair.

" **If you insist… I'll start with this one first.** " Akira starts fighting with all he's got to get out of his restraints.

"You bastard! Leave her the hell alone!" Panther, lifted off the ground, grips her hair and starts kicking at Shido's chest, but it doesn't do anything.

"Ugh! _**H-Hecate!**_ " Her Persona emerges and shoots twin streams of fire at him to no avail. He conjures Diamond Dust on his fist and punches her in her gut. She cries out in agony as her Persona disappears and her body goes numb from the cold, cutting off her ability to move. She tries as hard as she can to scream, but the severe chill lowers her voice down to a whisper.

"Agh… nn… L-L-L-Let… m-m-me… g-go…!" Shido takes off her mask and stops to take a good look at her.

" _ **Hmmm**_ **… I must say… for such a rebellious lowlife… you are quite the specimen…** " A nasty grin appears on his face as he turns to Akira, an evil thought rushing through his mind.

" **Tell me, Kurusu... I'm afraid it has slipped my mind a bit. That night… you intervened before I could finish my business with that woman, correct?** "

"Huh?" Akira's heart stops when he recalls that night when he saw Shido forcing himself on that woman.

"Wait… what're you…?" Shido grabs Ann by the neck with his left hand.

" **Maybe it wasn't so bad after all… Her body was underdeveloped and fragile… But now…** " He slowly puts his right hand on her waist and moves his face forward.

" **I can take that frustration… out on HER.** " The Joker and the Panther's eyes would be all one needed to see to grasp the horror that struck their hearts at what he was implying… Finishing what he started.

The terrified model desperately tries to get the feeling back in her body as his hand creeps up her waist, frantic gasps escaping her frozen mouth.

 _No! No! Come on, body! Move! Why won't you move?!_

"ASSHOLE! GET OFF OF HER!" The seething Akira roars like a lion as he struggles harder to slip out of the black ooze. Shido chuckles as his hand reaches her left bosom and he starts grabbing it hard. She lets out a terrified and painful whine. Even with her body as numb from the cold as it is, she could still feel his rough hands touching her.

He stops when he feels what he could describe as little bunny punching and tugging at his shoulder. That little bunny being a brave Futaba.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! LET HER GO! STOP IT!" Shido sighs before hammer fisting her hard into the ground.

"FUTABA!" Shido steps on her back to prevent her from escaping. She screams as his foot crushes her back.

" **Stay where you are. You're next.** " In another burst of rage, Akira manages to free his right arm, but the victory is short-lived when the ooze coats the rest of his lower body and tightens its grip.

Shido continues groping Ann, then lets out his extending, slithering tongue. Ann tries to get her numb mouth closed, but it pries her teeth open and wriggles its way deep inside.

His lover being harassed by the monster that took his future while his "baby sister" is being crushed under his boot. Nothing has infuriated the frizzy haired teen so much in his life.

"SHIDO...! YOU BASTARD...! **YOU BAS-TAAAARD!** " He claws at the ground with his right hand, trying to drag his way over, but the ooze was sticking tightly to the floor and keeping him from moving. His rage continues to grow without end as Ann gasps for air and tries to scream with tears of fear rolling down her face as she is maliciously violated, Futaba screaming in pain trying to wiggle out from under the tyrant's boot, and the tyrant himself glancing his way with sharp corners on his mouth indicating a smile.

" **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!** " He reaches out to Shido as the ooze creeps over his mouth.

So many negative thoughts and emotions were pulsing through his blood. Rage. Despair. Frustration. Hate. Malice. Violence. Torture. Humiliation. Murder. All of it just keeps escalating to the point when he sees nothing but red and his mind goes blank.

 **xxx**

He lies on the floor of water in his own subconscious, traumatized by the events that are taking place. He didn't want to believe it. He had been fighting so hard to gain power and make sure it wouldn't be so. But in the end, it's nothing but true.

He has failed. He failed to free Japan from the shackles of corruption and make it a better place. He failed to make the man who so brutally wronged him repent for his crimes. And worst of all, he failed to protect the people that were most precious to him. He failed to do it all. The fact that he had been trying so hard just to fail. He can't help but find it strangely hilarious.

He cracks a demented smile as he pushes himself up on his forearms and snickers. It gradually grows into a chuckles, then a crazed laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! STU-PID! MO-RON! I-DI-OT! DUMB-ASS!" His laugh becomes so loud that it echoes through the infinite darkness. He stares at his reflection in the water, seeing himself in the same clothes he was wearing when he was arrested.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING JOKE! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE GODDAMN BIT! YOU'RE STILL AS WORTHLESS AND POWERLESS AS YOU'VE EVER BEEN! YOU'RE STILL THE SAME WEAK ASS PIECE OF SHIT YOU WERE BEFORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **NOTHING'S CHAAANGED!** " He just continues to laugh endlessly at his own meaningless existence.

 _That's right… I can't do anything… No matter what I gain and how hard I try to protect it… there's nothing I can do to keep it from being taken away from me… I'm just… a worthless little brat…_

…

" **thAt's rIght… yOU cAnnOt dO AnythIng As yOU ArE nOw…** "

Akira looks up and sees a humongous steel bar gate towering in front of him with a lock covered in black flames and nothing complete darkness inside. An unholy voice comes out of the gate.

" **yOU stIll hOld yOUrsElf bAck… dId yOu hOnEstly bElIEvE thAt yOU wOUld trIUmph OvEr hIm by shOwIng mErcy…? sUch fOOlIshnEss Is lAUghAblE… AllOwIng hIm tO cOntInUE On In thIs wOrld shOUld nOt hAvE EvEn bEEn An OptIOn… sUch A fOUl sInnEr mUst bE cOmplEtEly ErAdIcAtEd…** " Chains of magma flow out of the gate and circle around Akira and the arsenal of Personas that start appearing around him.

" **hOld bAck yOUr wrAth nO lOnger… AllOw thAt rAgE tO fUEl mE… dO nOt sImply rElEAsE yOUr AngEr… lEt It tAkE hOld Of yOU… jUst… gIvE… In…** " Akira continues to laugh as he opens his arms to the chains, allowing them to wrap around his body. A big hole opens up in his chest, a large key dripping with crimson red emerges from it, and it flies into the keyhole of the lock to unlock it. The gate doors slowly open up and a pair of glowing red eyes appear from inside.

The chains quickly pull Akira and his Personas inside, the gate slams closed, and a crimson red light shines as a monstrous roar booms from the cell.

The rebel's rage has been given a suitable form... And is about to rub wild.

* * *

 **Target ⅓: Hit**


	19. Shot 18: Target 2 of 3: Not a Bad Person

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 18: Collision of Pride**

 **Target ⅔: You're not a bad person!**

* * *

" **Now, let's get this out of the way, shall we?** " Ann shuts her eyes tightly as Shadow Shido digs his fingers into her suit's cleavage cut-out, ready to rip it off so he can expose and violate everything.

 _ **NO! STOOOP!**_

That's when a sudden blast of force sends Shido flying across the roof. Ann falls to the ground, her body still numb, Futaba is free from his weight, and the black ooze constricting everyone else fades.

"Phew! Finally free!" Skull shouts. Ann's Panther mask reappears on her face.

"Ugh… _**Heca**_ … _ **te**_ …" Her Persona appeared beside her and uses some light flames to unfreeze her. Just when everyone is about to rush over to her and Futaba, the sound of a demon's thunderous roar stops them in their tracks and red thunder clouds start gathering in the sky. Ann slowly turns her head towards the source and see Akira standing up, slouched over and eyes covered in shadow.

"A… kira…?" A psychotic grin appears on his face and a crazed hyena's laugh escapes his mouth as a mask made from red flames materializes on his face. Instead of his usual white bird mask, it's a black and red devil mask.

"What…? That's not his normal mask," Futaba says. The new mask starts illuminating in red light as he licks his lips and teeth in a circle, as if he is indicating that he is thirsty for blood.

"... **phAntOm thIEvEs Of hEArts** …" An intimidating voice echoes through the air. Everyone looks around, unable to pinpoint the source.

"Huh? Who's voice was that?" Fox asks.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Mona shouts.

"... **my nAmE Is Of nO ImpOrtAncE tO yOU…** " They hear it coming from Akira. Or more precisely, his glowing mask.

"Wait… The mask?" Queen says.

" **bUt If yOU wOUld rAthEr lIvE lOngEr, I sUggEst yOU All lEAvE thIs plAcE ImmEdIAtEly…** "

"What?!" Shido slowly pushes himself back on his feet.

" **As fOr yOU, sInnEr, thE dIctAtOr Of dIstOrtEd prIde, "shIdO"… yOU hAvE cOmmIttEd a grAvE crImE…** " Akira's eyes turn completely bloodshot and glow a radiant red with rage.

" **And nOw, yOU mUst pAy thE UltImAtE prIcE!** " A ring of blood red flames forms around Akira's feet as he growls and hunches forward, then erupts into a massive pillar that pierces the clouds as he lets out a blood curdling wail and the mask disappears. The Phantom Thieves' eyes widen at the striking resemblance to the late Akechi's power.

"The hell?!" Skull shouts. "Did he just-"

"Go psychotic?!" Mona finishes. Everyone fights to keep their balance as the entire ship starts to rock from the waves below created by the vicious power surge. Ann, finally unfrozen, struggles to get to her feet and rush over to her lover.

"Akira?!" The ship rocks again, making her fall, as a black and red ooze creeps up and covers Akira's body, just like with Akechi, while he continues to roar.

"Answer me **right now!** What's going on?! **Akira!** "

When the pillar of fire dies down, the ooze covered Akira stands hunched over with the red phantom from before towering behind him in greater size. Shido feels unfathomable murderous intent pierce through him at the sight of Akira's glowing red eyes.

"... **frOm thE dEEpEst dEpths, I rIsE tO wAlk thE EArth… And sUbmErgE It In UttEr chAOs…** " Shido knows for sure that this isn't the boy he was torturing talking. Their voices are way too different, this one's begin unholy and demonic.

"... **Who are you?** " A loud laughter echos from the clouds as the red phantom begins to take form.

" **yOU hUmAns hAvE knOwn mE by mAny nAmEs fOr thOUsAnds Of yEArs… nOnE Of yOU hAvE lIvEd yOUr lIvEs wIthOUt hEArIng At lEAst OnE Of thEm… yOU sAy yOU ArE "hIs" chOsEn OnE… wEll...** " Akira slams his hands into the ground, crouching on all fours like a feline targeting its prey, his skin turning jet black.

" **I Am thE rEbEllIOUs fAllEn OnE whO wAgEs An EndlEss wAr AgAInst thE fAthEr Of All AngEls thAt yOU cAll "gOd"!** " The ooze on Akira's arms and legs turns into protective black steel scales, the ooze on his hands turn into dark red clawed gauntlets, and the ooze on his feet turn into steel bird feet boots. The red phantom grows a torso with six breasts, three pairs of demonic arms and six-finger hands, two bone tails, and one scaly one.

" **I cUrsE thE sAIntly… And rUlE OvEr thE dAmnEd!** " The ooze on Akira's torso turns into scale torso armor and a spiky scale tail grows out of his behind. The red phantom grows six giant grotesque demon wings.

" **I Am thE EmbOdImEnt Of thE sEvEn dEAdlIEst sIns of hUmAnIty thAt tUrns All hEArts tO dArknEss!** " Akira's leather coat turns into a raven feather cape as the red phantom grows a scaly head with gnashing teeth and an extra eye on its forehead. Finally taken its true form, the demon of demons, Satan, lets out a roar that causes storms in the sky and sea.

" **And fOr yOUr crImEs, I shAll drAg yOU IntO my dOmAIn, thE dEEpEst dEpths of hEll ItsElf, whErE sInnErs sUch As yOU ArE dOOmEd tO bUrn fOr All tImE!** "

The Phantom Thieves just stand there, petrified in fear at the sight of the massive abomination that towers over their leader.

"H-H-Holy shit…" Skull stutters.

"What kind of Persona is that…?" Fox asks. Satan reverts back into his phantasmal form to shrink down and take the form of Akira's devil mask, growing two horns that stretch beyond the back of his head and securing his place on his face.

" **nOw, "hEllspAwn"! dEmOn chIld ObsEssEd wIth rEvEngE And thE dEsIrE tO sEE thE wOrld rEdUcEd tO smOldEerIng AshEs! IGnOrE yOUr mAlIcE nO lOngEr! cAst AwAy yOUr hUmAnIty! grAnt yOUr wIsh wIth thE pOwEr Of thE rAgIng dEmOn yOU pOssEss InSidE! lEt nO shAcklEs hOld bAck yOUr wrAth! fOr thE sAkE Of AbsOlUtE chAOs, I shAll bE yOUr mAsk!** "

Akira, now given the name "Hellspawn", gets off his hands and growls as glares at Shido, plumes of smoke flowing out of sharp red teeth as the memories of what he's done fuel his anger.

" **K-K-K-K-Kill… you… I-I-I-I'll… k-k-kill… you…! K-KILL… YOU…!** " A massive concussive blast goes off as he lets out another wail.

" **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOU!** "

Ann and Futaba look on in horror as Hellspawn Akira exhibits an unbelievable amount of power that was summoned by rage. To think he of all people had the potential for such fury.

"... Akira…"

Shido strikes his battle stance and glares at the seething teen, unfazed by his transformation.

" **Hmph. No matter what form you take, a lowlife is still just that.** " As he prepares to throw another punch, Hellspawn suddenly disappears. As he is looking for him, he reappears in front of him and hits him in the jaw with a mean roundhouse kick.

" **What the-?!** " He follows up with a barrage of lightning fast jabs to the stomach with a Curse-infused God's Hand as the finisher. Shido falls to his knees, the wind forced out of him. Hellspawn charges a Curse-infused Diamond Dust sphere behind him with both hands, then fires it at point range.

Shido quickly recovers and charges after Hellspawn, who responds the same way. The two of them disappear and reappear all over the roof, engaged in a dance of fists while everyone else could only watch.

"Whoa! How fast are those two going?!" Skull shouts.

Every other time they'd disappear, Hellspawn would get a hit in, either punching in the gut or across the face, or drop kicking him in the back. He stops and his mask is lit ablaze.

" **IcE AgE!** " Hellspawn's roars sets off a blizzard explosion that blasts Shido away. The ice crystal covered Shido growls, gets back on his feet, and conjures Inferno and Panta Rhei in one fist and Diamond Dust and Thunder Reign in the other.

" **Damn brat! Taste the power of the elite, if you dare!** " Satan appears behind Hellspawn as he stands tall and reaches his hand out. Crimson red energy flows out of Satan's mouth and gathers in a sphere in his hand, which he violently crushes, making the energy build up in his arm.

" **shOw hIm thE pOwEr Of yOUr grEAtEst sIn...** " Hellspawn reels his arm to ready a punch.

" **PRIDE!** " As Shido fires all of his prepared attacks at once, Hellspawn throws a mighty punch that sends out a destructive shock wave. It easily tears through Shido's attack.

" **Impossible!** " The attack sends Shido flying into the wall to the shock of the Phantom Thieves.

"What was that?" Fox asks.

"I've never seen an attack like that before!" Mona yells. Shido angrily breaks out of the crater in the wall and tries to paralyze Hellspawn with his Tyrant Glare, but monstrosity just shakes it off.

" **Demonic little pest! Why do you always insist on standing in my way?!** " Hellspawn lets out another roar as Satan reverts back into his phantom form and surges into Hellspawn's chest. Shido charges up his Tyrant Wave again and the two raging powers cause the ship to rock again.

Oracle's goggles give her a proximity warning and she turns to her comrades in a haste.

"We're in trouble!" she exclaims. "The force created from the collision of those attacks might blast us off the ship!"

"Everyone huddle together!" Queen shouts. As everyone is gathering together, Oracle notices Panther still on her knees in horror as her beloved lashes out in intense anger.

"Panther, c'mon! **Panther!** "

"... Akira…" She snaps out of her trance when Oracle pulls up on her feet and towards the group.

The two monsters' attack finished charging.

" **DIE!** " Shido fires his Tyrant Wave and tears the floor apart as it rapidly approaches Hellspawn.

" **BLACK! VIPER!** " Hellspawn roars as he puffs his chest out, a large bloody hole opens up in it, and a massive snake made of jet black flames erupts from it, baring its fangs as it shoots towards Shido.

The two ultimate attacks in a catastrophic blast that rocks the ship near to the point of capsizing. Everyone screams as they duck and cover under the barrier they made from their Personas, which is just barely keeping them safe from the ongoing explosion.

Hellspawn's Black Viper attack gradually overpowers Shido's Tyrant Wave until it finally pierces through.

" **Impossible! GAH!** " The attack hits Shido dead on in his chest and forces him to crash straight through the wall.

When the fearsome winds die down and the smoke clears, the Persona barrier is dropped and the Phantom Thieves see Hellspawn still standing while Shido is nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Panther asks.

"Wait! Where'd Shido go?!" Skull asks in a panic. "Aw man! Please tell me he didn't kill 'im!" Oracle uses her goggles to scan the area.

"It's faint, but I'm picking up his energy readings," she says. "Looks like he's barely conscious." Noir breathes a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that's good to know."

Tension returns as Hellspawn's thunderous roars send out shockwaves of energy that creates thunderstorms in the sky and maelstroms waves in the sea. Satan reappears, towering over him, and laughs as his power grows, fueled by his host's rage.

" **yEssss…! rIp It ApArt! dEstrOy It All!** " Hellspawn starts blasting Diamond Dust and Eigaon shots out of his hand in every direction.

Everyone falls to the ground because of ship's vicious shaking and they notice cracks spreading across the floor as Hellspawn fires away.

"What the hell is he doin?!" Skull shouts.

"Is he trying to take down entire ship?!" Oracle yells. Hellspawn suddenly stops firing and falls on all fours, clawing at the ground as red chains emerge all over his body and try to hold him back, much to the demon's amusement.

" **thErE Is nO pOInt In rEsIstIng nOw… sUrrEndEr tO my wIll cOmplEtEly… gIvE In…** " Hellspawn thrashes around and his screams in agony as his armor starts to merge with his skin. The claws grow longer and the feather cape turns into a set of demon wings. The Phantom Thieves notice the streams of black ooze coming out of his eyes and him clenching his heart. Noir covers her mouth and gasps, knowing the similarity all too well.

"It's… the same with Father…!" Queen turns to Mona.

"Mona, what's going on?!"

"I-I don't know! I've never seen anything like this! But… if I had to guess…" Mona stares at his psychotic friend.

"Akira's heart probably turned psychotic because all of the negative emotions he felt toward Shido overwhelmed him. His anger is increasing his power way beyond possible limits. And that Persona is making it worse by the second." Hellspawn starts slamming his fists on the ground, still roaring like crazy.

"If things keep going like this…" The chains are gradually weakening as Hellspawn tries to rip them off.

"His heart won't be able to take the strain…! He'll trigger his own mental shutdown!" Everyone's hearts stop and their blood runs cold at the conclusion Mona is drawing. Their leader is going to die?

Skull glares at the laughing Satan who is brainwashing his friend, gets to his feet, and charges straight at Hellspawn to everyone's surprise.

"Skull?!" Panther shouts. "What're you-" As Hellspawn continues the rampage, he feels the sting of a shotgun blast hit him on his side. He turns his monstrous glare at Skull.

"It's the same with Akechi!" Skull yells to everyone. "If Akira's gone psychotic, then we'll just have to beat the shit of him and get him to stop! To hell with how strong this thing is!" Most of the Phantom Thieves saw the logic behind Skull's plan and joined him. However, Panther was the only one to stay behind. She never imagined that there would be a situation where she'd have to fight her boyfriend.

The Phantom Thieves start calling out to their seething leader.

"Akira! You can hear us, can't you?!" Mona shouts.

"Please! You must listen to us!" Fox says.

"Whatever's going on with you, you have to fight it!" Queen yells. Satan cackles and speaks to his pawn.

" **hE Is stIll AlIvE… thEy ArE gEttIng In yOUr wAy… yOU knOw whAt tO dO…** " Hellspawn blasts off the chains binding him and roars as he charges at his friends.

Panther watches on in dread as her lover clashes with their teammates in a one-sided battle. He's gone berserk, he's in serious pain, and he's gradually approaching the brink of death. The only supposed way to bring him back to his senses is to fight him. The end results of both made her stomach churn.

She sees Noir, Queen, Fox, and Skull get blasted back and Mona grab onto his shoulder.

"Akira, you've gotta stop! C'mon! **Akira!** " Hellspawn roars as he punches Mona away.

Panther shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Everyone else is fighting him because they want to save him, no matter what. Of course, she feels that way to. She just needs to show it.

As Hellspawn tries to read the killing blow, a massive torrent of fire erupts from under him. Noir sees Hecate hovering in front of the flames and the unmasked Ann confidently marching into them.

"Ann-chan?!" With her Persona's elemental protection keep her safe, she puts one foot into the flames.

"I'm going alone… Don't worry. I'll be okay… He won't hurt me…" She charges into the intense flames, dashing across the magma with burning determination. Oracle contacts her via Persona communication.

"Hey! I've got your back in there!" she assures her.

"Thanks, Futaba!"

 _I won't let you die… I won't let you die!_

Ann sees Hellspawn shielding himself from the flames.

"Akira!" Hellspawn glares at her and Satan appears from within the flames.

" **thErE Is nO lOngEr AnythIng yOU cAn dO… hE'S mInE nOw… And hE shAll sErvE As my vEssEl As I brIng UttEr chAOs tO thE wOrld Of mAn…** " Ann glares at the evil Persona.

"NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU, MONSTER! GIVE HIM BACK! **NOW!** " Ann commands Hecate to hit with Agidyne explosions while she lets loose with her submachine gun. Annoyed, Satan has Hellspawn use Ice Age, making massive glaciers of ice fall from the sky.

"Nice try!" Ann slams her right palm on the ground to influence her Blazing Hell field and create pillars of magma to destroy the falling glaciers.

"He's coming straight at you!" Oracle shouts. Ann turns to her right, where she hears Hellspawn roaring at her.

Outside of the Blazing Hell field, the rest of the Phantom Thieves are trying to see what's going on.

"Dammit! The flames are too wild!" Skull shouts. "I can't see anything!" Mona, who hopped on top of Skull's head, catches a glimpse of two clashing.

"There! I see them!" he shouts while pointing. The team looks in that direction and see the two fighting hand to hand in the flames. To their surprise, Ann doesn't seem to be struggling against their leader too much.

"Hold on… Is she actually holding him off?!" Fox asks. Queen recalls all the times she's spent with the couple for Kata training at the Protein Lovers gym, requested by Akira to help Ann stay in shape and teach her self defense.

 _Looks like having Akira-kun be her sparring partner is paying off,_ she thinks.

Back inside, Ann continues to block and counter Hellspawn's while their Personas clash above them. Even with all of his erratic movement, she could see his tells for what he's going to do. Plus, her fire field was gradually causing him damage, so she knew he'd tire out enough for her to get through to him eventually.

Hellspawn leaps back a great distance and shoots a hail of Diamond Dust shards at her. Ann twirls her leather whip, letting the flames set it ablaze, and swings it as fast as she can to deflect most of the shots, enduring the stings as the ones that get through graze her body, tearing her suit and cutting her cheeks.

Hellspawn suddenly begins to feel fatigued and he stops attacking, kneeling on the ground.

 _Now's my chance!_

Ann switches out her leather whip for her electromagnetic one Akira has her hold onto to restrain enemies and sets it to max voltage. Usually, that setting is for finishing off Shadows, but considering Hellspawn's power, she knew he'd be able to survive.

She glares at Hellspawn, with the intention to rip off that armor and get her man back, and pushes the button on the whip's handle to turn on the electricity.

" **SQUEAL LIKE A PIG!** " Hellspawn cries out in pain as she lets loose a furious barrage of electrified lashes all over his body, sending paralyzing shocks running through his blood. He stumbles on all fours and his muscles spasm as he is left unable to move, but his rage still persists.

Ann looks up and sees Hecate's dogs using their chains to bind Satan and blast him with their Agidyne breath. The threat was weakened on both fronts.

"Think you can get him to calm down?" Oracle asks.

"I wouldn't have rushed in here if I didn't think so!" Ann marches up behind Hellspawn, quickly wraps her whip around his neck, wraps her legs around his waist, and holds back his arms while grabbing the end of her whip. Satan glares at her from above.

" **yOU fIlthy InsEct…!** " Hellspawn snarls loudly and starts thrashing around in response to his master's anger, but Ann keeps him restrained with her body while tazing him with her whip to keep the paralysis up. It hurt her too, but it was more than bearable thanks to Hecate's partial resistance to electricity.

"Akira! I know you're in there! C'mon, wake up!" Ann winches as the enraged boy roars, suffering from the turmoil in his mind.

 **xxx**

Inside a flashback of his time at school, Akira is in a meeting with his counselor.

"Wow! Impressive as always, Kurusu-kun!" she says. "Maintained your academic alpha dog status for another year!" Akira sighs in exasperation.

"And just like always, it felt too easy."

"That's because of how hard you work when it really counts. And you **know** it counts all the time. I just… wish you'd show some of that effort in class. Teachers are still complaining about how in the world _**such an annoying slacker**_ gets the #1 spot every time without cheating." The teen crosses his arms.

"I listen in my own way and I do my work. I don't see how that warrants being called "annoying". Hmph… Like I care."

"Still no idea on what you wanna do for a living?" Akira smiles.

"Nah. But that's what college is there for, ain't it? To figure it out and learn the basics. Honestly… I'm really looking forward to it."

… _My future…_

Inside a flashback of his time with his band of thieves, everyone is grabbing a bite to eat at the Beef Bowl Shop after a long day's work.

"To be perfectly honest," Haru innocently speaks. "I've never tried beef bowels before. This is actually really good."

"You've **never** had one?!" Ryuji says while wolfing down his meal. "Man, have you been missing out!" Yusuke moves his bowl away from Ryuji.

"I would deeply appreciate if you did not get **your** mess in **my** food," he grumbles. Makoto looks at Futaba with a deadpan expression as she digs in.

"I should probably teach both of them about table manners," she sighs. Something gets caught in Futaba's food pipe and she starts beating her chest. Makoto slides her water over to her.

"Slow down! It's not going anywhere!" Futaba chugs down her water.

"Pwah! Sorry! I used up a lot of energy today!" Mona pops out of Akira's bag.

"Even though your job is a little easier?" he asks. Ryuji shoots a fist in the air.

"Of course! No matter what role ya got, it takes a lot of work to be a-"

Ak-An-Mo-Y-Ma: " **RYUJI!** "

Ryuji covers his mouth before he can say "Phantom Thief". Ann groans, swipes his extra beef bowl, and shows it to her boyfriend.

"Let's split this," she says.

"Alright." Ryuji glares at Ann.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ann glares back at him.

"What's yours is the punishment for still not learning to keep your mouth shut!" Everyone notices Akira suddenly start laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Futaba asks. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. Just… I think this is the most fun I've had eating with people."

… _My friends…_

Inside a flashback of his time with Ann, the couple are lying in bed together after their birthday party.

"Y'know… I've thought this for a while now," Akira says. "But… being with you makes me forget my life's supposed to be ruined." Ann looks up at him with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Maybe that's because it's gotten even better… That's what I feel when I'm with you." Akira frowns and brushes his left hand across her cheek.

"... Hey... You're not gonna go anywhere, right…? I've already had my future taken from me… I don't wanna lose anything else… Especially not you…" Ann pushes herself up and stares down at him.

"... Like I have anywhere else to go… **Right here, with you. This** is where I belong."

… _My… My love…_

Akira now stands alone in the dark, head lowered and eyes drain of life.

 _All these things… All these things I needed to protect…_

"BUT THEY'RE GONE NOW, AREN'T THEY?!" He freezes up from the sound of his own voice turned sinister echoing in the dark.

" _He straight up yanked that all away from your sorry ass and you're still whining about protecting them!_ " Akira covers his ears and falls to his knees.

"Nngh!"

" _Oh, c'mon! Like you were anything but a big fat piece of meat from the start! Hm hm hm hm!_ " Darkness starts creeping in on him as he grits his teeth.

"Shut up…! Shut up!"

" _Man, it's hilarious that you actually thought getting stronger through your Personas would actually make a difference! It's true! You believed it so badly, you really thought you were invincible! But nope! Buff yourself up all you want! Everything good in your life just gets taken away!_ _ **Like you really deserve any of it!**_ "

Finally snapping, Akira screams into the darkness above him.

"I SAID SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"

 **xxx**

In response to his inner despair, the Hellspawn alias' power skyrocketed, overcoming its paralysis.

"Careful!" Oracle shouts. "His power's going back up!" Hellspawn rushes to his feet, easily lugging Ann on his back, and starts furiously thrashing his body around. As she is hanging on for dear life, Ann feels a sharp pain pierce straight through her head. She turned to her right just in time to see Satan crush Hecate in his hand. He then turns his demonic glare to her.

" **mAEIgAOn!** " Hellspawn's eyes glow red as he roars and blasts Ann away with multiple eruptions of Curse magic around him. Ann is sent rolling on the floor as Satan's anger grows.

" **EnOUgh Of yOUr mEddlIng!** " Ann scrambles to her feet and runs to dodge the Eigaon rays Hellspawn shoots out of his hands while Satan hides in the flames. She manages to endure the impact when he shoot right in her path, but it forces her to her knees.

"Ann! Are you alright?!" Oracle shouts. Ann clutches her stomach in pain and calls out to her boyfriend again.

"A-Akira! I-It's **me**! Don't you remember?! Snap out of- Ugh!" Satan emerges behind her and grabs her with one of his massive hands. The monster slowly brings her up to his face as she tries to struggle out of his grip, her face reflecting in his eyes.

" **I hAvE dEcIdEd… In cElEbrAtIOn Of my AdvEnt…** " The Blazing Hell field turns black, a sign that it's now under the demon's influence, as it licks its teeth hungrily with his long snake tongue.

" **I shAll hAvE my fIrst tAstE… Of hUmAn flEsh…** "

The rest of the Phantom Thieves see the shadows of Satan raising Ann into the air as tortures her with Curse magic, then slowly lowering her into his mouth.

"Ann-chan!" Noir shouts.

"Akira's about to reach his breaking point!" Oracle shouts. "GUYS! DO SOMETHING!" The team desperately tries to use their Personas in different ways to cut through the inferno, but it is all in vain.

"The flames are too strong!" Queen shouts. "We can't get through!" Mona's eyes widen in horror as he sees the demon open his mouth as he brings his crush lower.

"LADY ANN!"

Hellspawn continues to cry out in fury, all the while.

 **xxx**

Back in his subconscious, Akira holds his head in his hands as averts his eyes from all of the images passing by him in black clouds. He didn't need to see them to know what they were showing him. The bright future he had before Shido ripped it from him. His best friends fooling around together before they die at Shido's feet. Ann smiling at him before he tortures her, mind, body, and soul. It was all dreadful, and in his mind, it was all a reality that he failed to prevent.

"... I… I couldn't do it… I couldn't protect everything I cared about… All the power I gained… and in the end, I couldn't protect them…" He feels a dreadful presence descend behind him and whisper in his ear.

" _You could never beat him anyway. You couldn't do it that day… and surprise, surprise… you can't do it now…_ "

…

 **xxx**

 _ **GOD DAMMIT!**_

Ann frantically tries to escape Satan's hand as he opens his mouth as wide as he can, letting smoking and intense heat flow out and revealing his enormous, burning, gnashing teeth. Hellspawn continues to roar in agony as more black ooze gushes out of his eyes and mouth.

"AKIRA! AKIRA, PLEASE!"

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_

 **xxx**

As Akira continues to avert his eyes…

" _... Akira…_ "

A gentle voice reaches his ears. He starts to calm down and looks around for the source of the voice.

" _... Akira… Akira…_ "

He notices a bounty of shimmering red lights falling down like snow around him and looks up. Descending to him was a being made of light with painfully familiar golden hair spreading a comforting warmth across the area. His nerves and his heart gradually start to calm as he hears a familiar phrase with a familiar voice.

 _Are you really bad person as the rumor says…? You just don't seem like it..._

 **xxx**

As Ann's gruesome doom draws nearer, familiar whispers starts echoing in her head through the Curse magic. She looks down at Hellspawn, whose rage has suddenly subsided as he calmly stares at her.

"You can hear me, can't you?! Akira!" The whispers starts to become clearer as the red light in his eyes dims down and they widen.

" _... … … … … … Ann…?_ "" Ann smiles a little, relieved that she's finally gotten through to him, then takes a deep breath and calls out to him one more time.

"This isn't you! I know it's not! You're not the angry, insane, psychotic murderer that you look like right now! You're a cocky, sassy, perverted show-off, but you're kind, strong, and so, so loyal! You never stop helping and caring about other people, even after everything you've been through! You always live your life by your own terms, no matter what people think! And you always fight for the justice you believe in! All of those things make you who you are!" Even as she gradually approached Satan's gaping maw, she continued to call out to him with passion in her voice.

"And I… I love **all of that** about you! I love it all more than anything in the whole world! I never thought I'd end up loving something more than I love Shiho, but it's true! You helped my strengthen my heart and stole it so easily! You've given me so much and you never left my side for a second! Every single day I spend with you… I couldn't be happier! You… you're everything to me!" Tears start flowing out of her eyes as she shouts.

"Akira… I need you in my life! Forever! You give it meaning that I never thought was there! So you'd better come back to me right now or else, I swear to God, I'm just gonna disappear along with you!" She shuts her eyes to let herself cry a little before finishing her piece.

"... Please wake up… … … … _**A-KI-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

 **xxx**

 _ **A-KI-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Akira lets out a quiet gasp as the deity's light dims to reveal that it truly is Ann. As always, the sight of her puts a big smile on his face and he reaches out to her.

Glowing red chains suddenly emerge from the darkness and suspend her in the air.

" _C'mon! I just told you! There's nothing a weakling like you can do to protect her!_ "

 **xxx**

Ann feels Satan's breath envelop her completely and sees that her midsection is inside his mouth. Her eyes widen in horror as the beast slowly closes his mouth, his gnashing teeth inches away from piercing her flesh… until he is hit from the side out of nowhere.

" **ngh?! whAt wAs-** " Strong attacks then come in all directions, making Satan fall to the floor. Ann hangs on for dear life as she is pushed around.

"W-Whoa! Futaba, what's going on?!"

"I dunno! It's too fast for me to track!" When the demon looks up to see who is attacking him, he is shocked to see that is a certain Persona with a red suit, a top hat, massive black feather wings, and a masked face displaying a glowing angry smile.

" **ArsEnE?! hOw?!** " Ann hears Hellspawn roar again and looks down just in time to see the raging alias punch himself hard in the face. His right eye changes from red to blue and his skin starts to change back.

 **xxx**

Back within his subconscious, the Hellspawn creature is knocked on the floor. As it gets back on its feet, someone walks towards it and stops a fair distance away from it.

"... Shut. Up… I'm through listening to this..." Akira, as Joker without his mask, glares at his berserk self in confidence.

" **I am sick and tired of your BULLSHIT!** "

 **xxx**

The conflicted Hellspawn roars as he thrashes around, hitting himself and trying to rip the demon armor off him. Arsene is flying through the air, engaged in a fierce battle with Satan. A fight that every member of the Phantom Thieves can see.

"Whoa… Hey, Oracle! What the hell's goin' on in there?!" Skull asks. A big smile forms on Oracle's face.

"His readings are stabilizing!" she tells them. "He's fighting back!"

 **xxx**

Joker and Hellspawn are locked in fierce melee combat, the former powering through the latter's devastating blows to deliver his own. Hellspawn lands a punch on Joker's face, but Joker pushes back.

"... You're wrong!" He pushes away the fist, then closes in to deliver a vicious uppercut, sending him flying into the air.

"You're wrong!" The beast falls to the ground and Joker stomps his foot and shakes his head.

"You're wrong, dammit! You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, **YOU'RE WRONG!** " Hellspawn glares at him with his demonic eyes and growls.

"Did you really think I couldn't figure it out?! You think I wouldn't be able to see it?! I **know** I have the strength within me! The problem was I stopped using it!" He hangs his head.

"I was pissed out of my mind at Shido, but at the same time, I was scared shitless of him! After what he did to me and finding out who he really is, how could I **not** be?! It got so bad that I convinced myself that the only way we could beat him is with raw power alone! Power I thought I already had! And that was a dumbass way of thinking!" He shakes his head and takes out his knife.

"But I'm not gonna think like that anymore! That's **over**! It wasn't physical strength that got me here! It was the will to persevere through all the crap life threw at me and get back up when it knocked me down! It's… the strength of my heart!" Hellspawn gets to its feet and his power grows as Joker looks up at the chained Ann.

"I won't let my rage and desire for revenge lead me astray anymore. And I won't fear hold me back either. I'm going to believe in the inner strength of heart I have deep inside to push through everything in my way. And I know I'll stick with it… because my Ann is my light to guide me through the darkness. My Ann reminds me of the person I am and want to be. My Ann... makes me see… My heart?!" Akira's eyes glow red as blues flames cover his body and he glares at his berserk self.

" **That's the strongest part of me!** "

Hellspawn's thunderous roar shakes the ground before the two charge at each other.

 **xxx**

Arsene continues to hit Satan with a barrage of Eigaon rays and Brave Blade strikes as they fight in the air.

" **dAmn yOU! BLACK VIPER!** " Satan turns into a massive jet black flame snake and charges at Arsene. The demon in the suit charges his strength, then fires a Megidolaon ray at point blank range out of nowhere, sending him crashing into the ground, freeing Ann from his grip.

The inferno field starts to disappear and the rest of the group sees Ann rise from the floor.

"Ann, are you okay?!" Queen asks. Ann notices Satan lying on his side trying to get up.

"Guys, he's down!" she shouts. Everyone turns their attention to the demon and quickly figure to do. What do you usually do when your foe is downed?

"Hell yeah! Let's send this guy packing!" Skull shouts. Everyone gathers together to combine their strength before Oracle gives the signal.

"GO! ALL-OUT ATTACK!" The team roars as they converge onto their target and attack from all sides.

 **xxx**

Joker is driving Hellspawn back in their fight. Hellspawn suddenly cries out in pain and multiple cracks appear on his body.

Joker, seeing the opening, whips out his pistol and performs his Down Shot move, rolling, jumping, and flipping around his enemy to down it. Hellspawn drops to its knees and looks up at the sky in the daze. When he sees the devil mask glow, he figures out what he has to do.

But, he'll need help. And lucky for him, someone was just let loose from her chains.

 **xxx**

The Phantom Thieves finish their All-Out Attack with a bang, leaving Satan stunned and wide open for Arsene to strike a One-Shot Kill to his forehead, knocking him on his back. His form begins to disintegrate in black smoke.

" **It… Is… nOt… pOssiblE!** " Ann sees Hellspawn drop to his knees while looking up in a daze and his mask starts to glow. She suddenly hears a voice in her head. It's not a Persona communication.

… _Ann...!_

How could she not instantly recognize that voice?

"Akira?!"

 _Ann…! The mask…! Get… it… off!_

She quickly understands. That mask is what made him go psychotic, so ripping it off of him should free him from its control. She turns to her friends.

"Guys! Keep that thing pinned down for me!"

"You got it, Lady Ann!" The thieves summons their Personas to pin Satan down as she dashes towards the dazed Hellspawn.

 _Alright! I've seen you do this a million times!_

She hops onto the beast's shoulders in relatively the same style as her boyfriend.

 _So here's hoping I'm doing it right!_

Ann grabs onto the bottom of the mask, grabs onto her wrist with her left hand, and pushes on his back with her legs to pull. As a countermeasure, Hellspawn's body erupts with Curse magic flames, but she continues to pull, somehow feeling Joker try to pull of the mask with her.

As tiny geysers of blood start bursting out under the mask, Satan's rage grows and he starts to struggle.

" **yOU… rEvOltIng… wrEtch!** " The thieves tighten their grip on him.

"Ann, hurry up!" Skull shouts. "I think this thing's getting his wind back!" Ann does a second push with greater force, knowing that Akira is doing the same.

"Ngh! _Come oooooon!_ " The mask starts to peel off more and more blood gushes out. Satan's anger reaches his peak, he sends out a Maeigaon shockwave to blast away the thieves, and roars as he charges towards Ann, using his six hands to propel him forward faster.

" **I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND STAIN MY TEETH IN YOUR BLOOD, HUMAN!** "

"HURRY, ANN!" Oracle shouts. As the couple on opposite side of consciousness push one more time with all of their might, they share the same thought.

 _Dammit! Come off already!_

Satan's distance: 30 yards.

 _ **Get… the hell… off!**_

20 yards.

 _ **GET! THE HELL! OFF!**_

At ten yards, Satan launches himself into the air as if to pounce on her. The couple roar as loud as they can as they desperately pull as hard as they can… until the mask finally snaps off.

Ann tumbles backwards on the floor as the massive demon slowly freezes in midair. She sits up and notices the devil mask is in her hands. She smiles and raises it in the air in triumph.

"WOO HOO! Dear God, you caused so much trouble!" The mask flies out of her hands and into the air. Satan gradually reverts back into his phantom form and is sucked into the mask, along with the remains of the Hellspawn armor, and it all disappears in black ball of fire.

Ann hears a thud ahead of her and sees Akira lying on his side in his normal clothes.

"Akira!" Everyone rushes over to their leader with a sigh of relief.

"Looks like that thing's finally gone," Mona says. Ryuji grins and slaps his hand on his bro's shoulder.

"Geez! You sure know how to freak us out!" Akira doesn't give any response. Ryuji shakes him.

"Hey, Akira?" Still no response. He turns him on his side.

"C'mon, man. You can't just lie there all… Huh?" Everyone's hearts stop and their eyes widen in horror when they see Akira's face covered in black ooze. Makoto covers her mouth.

"No…!" she gasps. "Don't tell me…!" Futaba hastily kneels down and puts her ear to his chest, then his mouth. She feels herself about to choke up when no sound comes out.

"No… He's not breathing! **He's not breathing! HE'S NOT BREATHING! AKIRA!** " Ann pushes everyone aside and starts doing CPR, starting with chest compressions with both hands.

"Akira, c'mon!" Mona shouts. "You're our leader! You have to wake up!"

"Akira-kun, please!" Noir pleads. Ann wipes the ooze off his mouth before performing mouth-to-mouth.

 _C'mon! Don't die!_

She goes back to chest compressions.

… _Don't die!_

Tears start leaking out of her eyes.

… _Don't die!_

* * *

 **Target ⅔: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Don't ya just LOVE cliffhangers? LOL :)_

Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to give a special shout out to Cosmic Guardian for a previous review they wrote.

Nice guess, man! ;)


	20. Shot 18: Target 3 of 3: My Justice

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 18: Collision of Pride**

 **Last Target: My Justice**

* * *

Back inside his consciousness, Joker stands in front of his Shadow, who took the form of Hellspawn, with Satan towering over him. His Shadow gives him a smile.

"So you finally remember," it says. Joker scratches his head.

"Yeah… You were kinda forceful though!" he complains. The Shadow shrugs.

"Hey, not all Shadows are as nice as your "sister's". It was necessary."

"Hm. You're right… Still… I didn't beat you on my own." Shadow Akira grins and crosses his arms.

"Damn straight! _So, what did we re-learn today?_ " Joker puts his hand over his heart.

"My heart is my greatest weapon. As long as I follow it and have faith in myself, there's nothing I can't do. Especially when I have friends to help me do it." The Shadow nods as it and Satan start glowing in radiant red light.

"Don't go forgetting that again…" it says. "... Okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't." The two beings merge together in a ball of light, then shrink down into Akira's Joker mask.

 _You should get going. Your team's waiting for you. And remember. You are Joker, the unstoppable leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves. Go show Bastard Shido what that means._

Joker nods with determination, puts his mask back on, and its shine envelopes him to bring him back to reality.

 **xxx**

In the public dining area of Shido's Palace, the human cognitions gather around a hole in the wall where Shido fell through.

He crawls out of the hole and glares at everyone. They all stare at him with zombified looks and nod before turning into black ooze.

" _ **For the glory of Shido…**_ " Shido smiles as the ooze surges into him, giving him back all of his strength.

 **xxx**

Back on the roof, everyone is still trying to wake their leader up.

"Stop it, man!" Ryuji shouts. "This ain't funny! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Akira's body bursts into blue flames. Everyone jumps back and shield their eyes from the light. When it dies down, they look to see Akira back in his Phantom Thief outfit.

"... _Uggggghhh…_ " Everyone rushes over to him with smiles on their faces as Akira slowly sits up.

"HE LIVES!" Oracle cheers. Akira looks around to see everyone gathered around.

"Eh? Guys? Ugh… how long was I out?" he groans.

"Just about a minute," Mona says. "But you looked like you had a mental shutdown! We all thought you were dead!" Ann places her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asks with the most concern. Akira stares at everyone, then hangs his head.

"Ah… ah…" Everyone leans in to hear what he's saying… Not expecting him to blow up so suddenly.

"... **ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! THAT FUCKING _HUUURT_ , GODDAMMIT! **_**OWWWWWWWW!**_ " Akira grips his face, suffering from the pain of Ann ripping his devil mask off.

" **AWWW!** DEAR **LORD** , THAT STUNG LIKE HELL! **_Ngh!_** Seriously, it was way worse than the first time!" Ann just looks at him with a deadpan smile.

"Yeah. You're fine." Akira scratches his cheek with his finger.

"But… I guess that's what I get for letting that monster use me like a puppet…" he sighs. "Sorry for freaking you guys out like that." Ann shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're okay." As he he looking at his friend, he feels something terribly amiss.

"Wait… Where did Bastard Shido go?!"

Right after those words pass his lips…

" **Bravo. That was actually an impressive display of power.** "

Everyone is shocked to see Shadow Shido towering over Akira with a grin on his face, completely healed of his wounds.

" **But it appears that power has been exhausted. And without it… you are no match for me!** " Shido reels back to throw an energy punch at the group. To his shock and almost everyone else's, it was blocked.

" **What?!** " In an unexpected flash, Akira got to his feet, turned around, and snatched Shido's wrist with his right hand just before the attack was launched. Akira, with his eyes shrouded in the shadow of his hair, inhales sharply through his nose and crushes the tyrant's wrist by tightening his grip, making him kneel to the ground in pain.

" ** _Nngaaaaah!_ How are you-** "

"The true strength of your fists lie in their ability to inflict an intense case of fear in your enemies upon impact…" He yanks Shido towards him as his intense red eyed glare pierces through the shadow.

"But they're useless if you face an enemy that can **rises above** **fear.** " A vicious stomp kick to the chest sends Shido flying into the wall, to the awe of the other thieves.

Akira hears the sound of glass breaking in his head, along with a familiar voice.

 _So… your mind is made up… and your heart has been steeled to take on the ordeal?_

Akira shuts his eyes.

"No… It's steeled to overcome it with ease."

 _Hmhmhm hahahahaha… Very well. Then as one who holds the power of infinite possibility, it is time for the second contract._

Akira stretches his right hand and a glowing tarot card of the Judgement Arcana appears in his hand.

 _Angel of justice whose wings have been tainted black with sin, swear a blood oath to me._

 _I am thou, thou art I. You, who would rebel against the Heaven of this world for sake of freedom. You, who are willingly to perform all manner of sacrilegious acts, including slaying God himself, for the justice you believe in._

 _Let the Hell's inferno set your mighty wings of rebellion ablaze. Let the winds of disaster carry you beyond the limits of the sky._

 _In a distorted world where God holds humanity captive, become the Fallen Angel of Chaos that sets it free!_

Joker crushes the card in his hand and a ring of blue flames and black chains forms under him. He stomps his left foot and slams his right palm into the ground with his signature devilish smile.

" _ **Ascend from Hell! SATAN!**_ " Akira's red phantom emerges from him again, but it gradually turns blue before it materializes as the monstrous Satan.

Considering the trouble it caused, it's not a surprise that the Phantom Thieves start stepping back in fear.

"Aw shit!" Skull screams. "Not that thing again!" Mona notices that his hairs aren't sticking up when he looks at Satan like the last time.

"Wait. It's different from before." Oracle scans Joker with her goggles to check his vitals.

"Whoa! He's stronger than when he went berserk… and he's in control!"

Joker glares at Shido as he struggles out of his crater.

"You got **way** too damn cocky," he growls in a deep tone. "I'm not the same boy you stomped all over way back then. Now, I won't hold back against anyone who pisses me off, no matter who they are. So this time, **I'll** be the one who steals everything from **you**." Shido growls as the other thieves join his side and he points at him.

"And if you're the one chosen by God to rule over the country with an iron fist as you say, then that makes **me** the one chosen by the devil to take you down! For the sake of all the lives you've snuffed out, I'll make you repent for **all** of your sins! **Every! Last! One!** " Shido lets his power explode with a roar. The troublemaking leader turns to his band of misfits and they all smile as he fixes his right glove.

"Alright, thieves! … **Let's end this.** "

Same plan as before: Joker, Skull, Fox, and Queen for direct assaults; Panther, Mona, and Noir for long-distance attacks. The two leaders of pride rush at each other and enter a power struggle. This time, Joker maintains his composure and slowly overpowers Shido before headbutting him under his chin. in. He throws a flurry of punches and kicks that easily knock him around, then switches out with Skull so that he can lay the smackdown with his iron pipe. Shido tries to counter, but Joker slides in just time to block all of his attacks with no pain at all.

Skull switches in to shoot Shido in his face with the shotgun, then Fox and Queen switch in to rush him on both flanks. Everyone leaps away when Shido casts Deathbound. Panther hits him with a hail of submachine gun bullets, followed by an Agidyne blast, then dashes out of the way of his Diamond Dust attack. Mona and Noir attack from the front and back with Psiodyne and Garudyne, then dodge out of the way of his Megidola rays.

The direct assault team performs a unison elemental attack to blast him back. He recovers and fires off powerful elemental attacks everywhere in his peripheral vision. While everyone rushes out of the way, Joker dashes straight into it while infusing Bless and Curse magic into his knife. He activates his Third Eye senses, which have been amplified by Satan's power.

 _ **Focus… They won't touch me!**_

He sidesteps, leaps over, slides under, and cuts any shots that cross his path as he makes a beeline towards Shido. Before the tyrant knew it, he was right up in his face.

" **What?! How did you-** " Joker grins before vaulting over him.

"Hey! Eyes on me!" When Shido turns around, he doesn't have enough time to figure out that the black hole in front of his left eye is the inside of the barrel of Joker's pistol before a bullet pierces him. As he is cover his bloody eye and screaming in pain, Joker rolls onto the ground to land after his vault, then dashes back to him with several light jabs and kicks ready to go. Shido tries to counter, but his punches are way off their mark thanks to his injured eye. Joker slips past Shido's last counter and gives him a matching set of slashed eyes.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAH! NGH! Damn brat! Where are you?!** " Joker starts laughing as he stores up power.

"Like I'd tell you! That'd ruin all the **fun!** " He resumes his beatdown, only this time he brings magic into the mix. Ice magic to harden his hands and feet for greater impact, fire and nuclear magic to blast him away for finishers, lighting magic to increase his speed to allow for more attacks and follow ups to finishers, wind magic to maneuver all around him, and psychic magic to manipulate Shido's punches into missing. Having loads of fun all the while, as if his fear had been turned into excitement.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'mon! Is that you got?_ _!_ "

The Phantom Thieves are left in awe at their leader's new strength, feeling that any help they could give would just get in his way.

" _Daaaaamn!_ Look at him go!" Skull shouts.

"Is that really the same Joker from before?!" Mona yells.

As Joker continues to attack, one of Shido's eyes has completely healed. The rebel narrowly dodges his backhanded hammer fist by ducking, then channels crimson red energy into his right hand.

" _ **Fist of PRIDE!**_ " Joker hits Shido with the same unique attack he used when he was Hellspawn, blasting him back and forcing him to his knees. The rebel feels a familiar tingle in his hand: Stored energy to start a Baton Pass.

The cold-hearted tyrant staggers to his feet, his consciousness starting to fade.

" **Ugh… This is… impossible…! You lowlifes… can't defeat me…! I… am… an elite…! I am… Masayoshi Shido!** " Joker stares at his arch enemy in disgust.

"Hmph… And that's exactly why you're gonna lose… ORACLE!"

"Gotcha! _**Super move! ULTRAAA CHARGE!**_ " Prometheus shines like a star and its light gives the team a surge of power. Shido charges at Joker once again, but Joker uses his Down Shot to stop in his tracks.

" _ **Your turn**_ _ **, Noir!**_ " Joker holds his hand out and Noir rushes past him while slapping his hand, receiving the stored energy he had.

" _ **Astarte, descend!**_ " Her Persona emerges her as she pinches the tip of her Musketeer hat with her fingers.

" _ **Triple Down!**_ " Astarte fires a hail of gun attacks on Shido, forcing him to guard.

" _ **Psiodyne!**_ " The follow up Psychic attack smashes his guard. His other eye heals and he tries to counter.

" _ **Anat, come!**_ " Queen's Persona slides in front of Noir to protect her. The charming musketeer thief sees the Post-Apocalyptic Raider sprint towards.

" _ **Queen, to you!**_ " The two perform a Baton Pass and Queen sends Anat after Shido.

" _ **Feel my rage! Flash Bomb!**_ " The Persona hits the tyrant with a blast of light, blinding him again. Queen charges at him to deliver her brutal aikido beat down, then has her Persona do the finisher.

" _ **Atomic Flare!**_ " By some miracle, Shido isn't knocked down after the blast. He shakes off as much of his daze as he can, then tries joined hand hammer fist her.

" _ **Kamu Susano-O!**_ " Fox's Persona parries the strike with its sword, then stomp kicks him away. Queen turns to Fox as he rushes towards her.

" _ **Rush him, Fox!**_ " Another Baton Pass.

" _ **Bufula!**_ " The ice attack freeze Shido's feet in place.

" _ **Deadly Fury!**_ " The point blank sword attack covers Shido's body in bloody slashes, yet he still refuses to go down.

" _ **Seiteeen Taisei!**_ " Skull's Persona uses Zionga to paralyze the enemy as his master rushes towards Fox.

" _ **Now! Skull!**_ " Skull grins as he receives the Baton Pass.

" _ **Get wrecked! God's Hand!**_ " As the Persona prepares to strikes, Mona's Persona comes to its aid.

" _ **Miracle Punch!**_ " The two uppercut Shido into the air. Skull turns around and joins his hands together for launching position.

"Nice assist! _**Strut your stuff, Mona!**_ " Mona leaps into Skull's hands for the Baton Pass before being launched into the air after Shido. The feline swings his over-sized sword around to slash him as he passes him, then grins as he calls his Persona to his side.

" _ **Zorro, Garudyne!**_ " The wind blast sends Shido crashing into the ground. Mona snickers as he dives towards Panther, who gets in position.

" _Me-_ _ **yeow! Get 'im, Panther!**_ " The black cat dives into her hands for the Baton Pass, then leaps away. The absolutely livid Panther glares and growls at Shido with the intensity of a thousand suns with Hecate behind her, remembering how he tried to rape her right in front of Joker.

" **I'm gonna love watching your skin melt right off your bones, you dick!** _ **BLA-ZING HELL!**_ " She stomps her right foot on the ground and, like a violent eruption of an active volcano, lava erupts below him in a massive pillar that pierces the sky.

As the tyrant cries out in pain, Panther and Joker walk beside each other, with Joker preparing for his final attack and remembering the promise he made to Sojiro: Belt him a good one for him.

 ** _One good_ _shot_** _, he thinks_. _All I need is_ ** _one good shot!_**

Panther smiles at him, holds his hand for the Baton Pass, kisses him on his cheek, and whispers in his ear.

"... _**Take him down, Joker.**_ " Joker puts on his signature devilish grin, crotches down, and jumps into the air in a veil of black feathers and Curse+Fire magic.

Shido blows away the lava with his power and glares at the thieves on the ground as he keeps himself on his feet through sheer force of will, even though his body is half charred. He charges up for one final Tyrant Wave.

" **... Ugh… Grr… Ngah… Y-You… brats… won't… take… me… down…** " Oracle descends from the sky, dismisses her Persona, and crosses his arms with a toothy grin on her face.

"You're right!" she says. "… **We're** not gonna take you down." Panther points ups at the sky.

"... **He** is."

Shido looks up and his eyes widen when he sees Akira soaring high above him with the light of the waning moon shining behind him, shrouding him in shadow to highlight his glowing evil red eyes. Looking at his foe, the rebel recalls everything this man has done. Robbing him of his future for such stupid reasons, causing the psychotic breakdown and mental shutdown crimes, killing Futaba's mother and Haru's father, having him tortured to the brink of death, and ruining the life of his late friend, Akechi. He even had to gall to stomp all over Futaba and try to take Ann by force right before his eyes. All that anger on the verge of bursting out. And it's given the signal to when Satan's voice echoes in his head.

… _**End him.**_

With a demonic roar blaring in the sky, Akira's rage causes his power to explode in a hellish inferno, clearing the sky of clouds completely, as he bomb dives down towards Shido with the force of a meteor.

 _I won't let you get away... with screwing up this country!_

Shido fires his attack into the sky with all of his remaining strength.

 _I won't let you get away... with murdering my friends' parents!_

Akira does a stationary barrel roll and takes the attack head on, roaring through the pain with ease with no sign of slowly down, and pierces straight through it, to Shido's utter shock.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!** "

 _I won't let you get away... with ruining me and Akechi's lives!_

 _..._

 _But... above all else..._

Akira spins in a vicious counter clockwise rotation and the force of his descent allows his fist to fly straight into Shido's face. Shido, sliding backwards, tries to stand his ground and endure Akira's attack, trying to knock him away with a point-blank range energy punch to the face, but Akira's sheer force of will allows him to power through it and push harder.

 ** _I won't let you...! Get away...!_**

The Curse and Fire magic, the strength of the Phantom Thieves passed onto him through the Baton Pass, the Ultra Charge, and the power of his sin of Pride all surge into his blow and rapidly spirals around it, the raging influx of power in his arm and the resistance of Shido's skull against it making the bones in his arm crack. Even so, he imagines that the loud crack of his bones is the safety hammer of a gun being pulled back... and with all of his bottled up anger fueling it, increasing its power tenfold...

 _ **... WITH MAKING MY ANN CRYYY!**_

Akira roars as loud as he can as his fist shoots straight forward in a flash, like a bullet fired straight out of a gun, and blows his arch enemy away with a thunderous bang, making him crash extremely hard into the wall, trapping him within a massive crater and spreading large cracks to every edge… with what could only be described as his most powerful One-Shot Kill yet.

Akira lands on his feet, still spinning from the rapid rotation, and uses his left hand to stop his motion by planting it into the ground. Clothes torn from the punishment of the Tyrant Wave, right sleeve and glove blasted off from the spiraling energy of the godly One-Shot Kill, and body covered in blood, bruises, and burns, he takes a long moment to catch his breath before limping into the smoke ahead, favoring his injured right arm.

When it finally clear, Shadow Shido, after falling out of the crater in the wall, has been forced back into his normal form, completely beat to a pulp, with Akira standing directly in front of him. He slowly opens his eyes and hangs his head in disbelief.

" **... H-How…?! H-H-How could I… lose…?! And… to… a mere boy, no less…?!** " Shido slowly lifts his head and stares at the rebel who tore him down.

"... **Akira… Kurusu…** "

That's it. That's the name of one of his victims. When they first met, the last thing he saw of him was his shocked face of the boy as he was dragged away by the corrupted police for assault. Now, here he is, a full-grown man towering over him in triumph after ending his hideous ambition. All he could do was sigh and accept his defeat like a man.

" **... I… I… acknowledge… that I incriminated you on false charges… I did it… to protect myself…** " He shakes his head with a face of remorse.

" **I am… truly sorry… for what I have done…** " Akira just stands there, looking down on him. Those words were a long time coming, yet they didn't really satisfy him. The Shadow smiles weakly.

" **It feels as though it's been some time… since I felt sincerely apologetic.** " The thought of killing certainly crossed the bad boy's mind a number of times, but he remembers what his beloved said to convince herself not to kill her enemy in the past.

 _If his mind shuts down,_ he'd think. _He can't admit his crimes… right, Annie?_

Akira closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, knowing exactly what he wants to say to Shido.

"... The crimes you've committed against Japan... are worthy of death... But... to be delivered by my hands...? ... That goes against my justice... So... let's make a deal…" Shido looks up at him.

"... In exchange… for me letting you… walk away with your life…" Akira opens his eyes and glares at his defeated arch enemy.

"... **Atone for what you've done… you bastard son of a bitch…!** " The Shadow openly nods, then hangs his head in penitence.

" **Yes… That may be good… Hahaha… So… I've been defeated… For the first time… in a very long time… I… I've been defeated… Hahahaha... hahahahahahahahaha...** "

The mischievous rebel shuts his eyes and hangs his head, trying to let the reality of what has just happened sink in. He beat Shido. After almost a whole year of cursing his existence and thinking he could never touch him, here he is, lying on the ground before him.

After everything he's gone through… he finally defeated Masayoshi Shido.

Akira grits his teeth and balls up his fists, trembling with built up emotion, then lets it all out in thunderous roar to the sky.

"... **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-** ...Eh?" That's when the adrenaline pumping through his body dies down, his vision starts to blur, and he feels himself swaying forward and back.

"... _It all hurts and weighs a ton… How the hell am I standing up…? Everything's spinning… around…_ " He finally falls backwards, anticipating a hard impact to the floor…

But got a hard slam to the back of his head because Ann tried to dive catch him, but ended up crashing her forehead into him.

The other Phantom Thieves casually walk up to the couple as they scream and roll on the floor in pain. Akira sits up first and glares at her, rubbing the back of his head.

" **Come on!** As if I wasn't banged up enough already!" he yells. She sits up and glares back at him.

" **Shut up!** I was just trying to catch you! **Stupid moron!** " Ryuji crosses his arms and smirks at Akira.

"You alright, Leader?" Akira smiles at everyone and sprawls out on the floor.

"Despite how much hell I must look like right now… just peachy." Ann turns her glare to Ryuji.

"Hey, why aren't you asking if **I'm** okay?!" she yells.

" **You** just got a bump on your head! That's all!" Mona pads over to his crush with a smile.

"Here, Panther! Let me kiss it and make it feel better!" Akira slams his left palm on the ground.

" **Mona!** Restraint is gold! My gun is silver! Don't make me use it!" Makoto sighs and walks over Akira.

"Let's save the chatting for later," she says. "Why don't we heal Akira-kun so we can find the Treasure and leave?" Everyone nods in agreement and the healers gather around their leader to work their magic. Futaba skips over her bro and kneels down.

"By the by, that was coolest finishing move I've ever seen in my life," she says. "Even cooler than the all video games I play." Akira laughs as he stares at his battered right arm, burnt, bleeding, and broken due to to the recoil of the final blow.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, sis! ... My arm hurts like a mother, though..." He proudly balls his right up into a fist.

"Still... it was **sooo** worth it!"

 **xxx**

Back in Shido's office in the real world, the real Shido feels a strong pulse surge through his body, forcing him to lean against the glass window, which his lackeys notice.

"Sir?!" Shido shakes his head in dread, knowing exactly what's going on.

"N-No…! Did they succeed?!" He slowly turns to the doctor he has on standby and points at him, focused on the pills he has in his hand.

"H-Hey!"

"Y-Yes sir?" He staggers over to him.

"W-Will I really be able… to kill the Phantom Thieves if I use that?!" The doctor hesitantly explains the meaning behind use of the drug.

"According to Wakaba Isshiki's research, temporarily collapsing a Palace will take down anyone inside it as well. The abrupt nature of the collapse means they will not be able to escape without extreme luck. However, the only way to purposely erase a cognitive world would by halting biological activity. This vile contains a cocktail of poison to stop one's heart and stimulus to start it again. In other words, this medicine will temporarily kill you… There are great risks involved…" Shido snatches the bottle away from the doctor and opens the bottle.

"Anything will do! Give it to me!" He forces it down his mouth like candy and it takes effect instantly. Shido's eyes gradually lose their light as he stares at the ceiling and slowly falls to the ground.

"Now… they're done for…"

 **xxx**

Meanwhile inside the Palace, Akira's injuries are halfway healed when something glows from above. Everyone looks up to see a giant ship wheel shrink down to normal size and descend to them.

"Wait, a wheel?" Ann asks. "And its for a ship?" The Shadow slowly rises to his feet.

" **I must... steer this country! If I don't… who will?!** " Yusuke furrows his brow in disgust.

"What arrogance…"

" **I-I… I…** " Suddenly, the Shadow's form destabilizes and it cries out as it falls to the ground and disappears in a ball of fire, much to the shock of Phantom Thieves.

"What the-" Akira sits up in absolute panic.

"NO! HE WAS FINE! THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIM- NGH!" Ann lays him back down.

"Easy! You're not healed yet-"

The tense atmosphere gets worse with the sound of a loud bang and a tremor.

"An explosion…?" The tremor turns into a full on earthquake with another explosion going off. The Palace is definitely collapsing, but…

"But we haven't taken the Treasure yet!" Makoto points out. Mona hastily leaps up to grab it.

"We'll talk later! C'mon! Get Akira up and let's get the hell out of here!"

 **xxx**

The cruiser ship tips over and slowly starts to sink into the sea as the Phantom Thieves rush through the labyrinth hallways with the healers carrying Akira, still tending to his wounds. They stop when they suddenly lose track of where they are going.

"Wait! Didn't we **come** from this way?!" Ann asks. Ryuji scratches his head.

"We can't get through like-" Everyone briefly screams at the sound of another explosion, escalating the situation.

"What is happening?!" Yusuke asks. Ryuji turns to their navigator.

"Hey Futaba!"

"The ship is exploding!" she says as she uses her goggles. "But why?!"

"What kinda sloppy explanation is **that?!** "

"I dunno what's happening either!" Akira recalls the time he spent as the out of control Hellspawn.

"Don't tell me… Is this **my** fault?!" Mona shakes his head.

"No! I told you already! You can't destroy a Palace without taking the Treasure or killing the Shadow!" he explains. "You definitely didn't kill him either, so… Something might've happened to Shido in the real world!"

"Whaddya mean **something?!** " Ryuji shouts.

"I dunno!" Akira makes a quick deduction. If Shido felt himself having a change of heart and wanted to prevent that at any cost, then…

"No… Don't tell me he killed himself!" Another explosion goes off.

"Standing around here isn't going to help!" Ann shouts.

"We have to run!" Haru yells.

"Futaba, are there any other escape routes?!" Makoto asks.

"I'm looking, but water's flooding in everywhere!" Makoto looks around and sees an open hallway.

"What about that way?!" Just when everyone looks, water immediately floods the way. Haru and Makoto gasp.

"No!"

"Our path…"

"Still, where else can we go?!" Yusuke asks. Ryuji sees water flooding in from where they came.

"Crap! This side too!" With water coming in on all sides, Ann can't help but get this dreadful feeling.

"Are we… sinking…?" Mona grits his teeth in frustration.

"We are **not** gonna die like this!" Akira suddenly struggles of out of the healers' hold and slams his right palm on the ground, ignoring the pain of his still healing arm.

" _ **PLEASE! SATAN!**_ "

Satan emerges from outside the sinking ship and cast Ice Age on it and the surrounding water to slow its destruction.

Everyone notices the water freeze, then see Akira's face dripping with sweat.

"Ngh! I… can't hold this… for very long…!" Ann kneels down to him.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT! I'm not leaving without you!" Akira smiles at her.

"D-Don't worry! I'm not saying that…! Everybody brace yourselves!" The ship tips over and everyone slowly falls onto the ice and slides down the hallway to the other side. When they all reach the wall, Akira uses his Third Eye to look ahead of the hallway to his right. Beyond a few tight turns… a way out!

"This way!" Everyone follows him as he sprints up the tilted hallway.

 **xxx**

Everyone finally makes it to the side deck near the bow, but with Satan's power expended, the ship is sinking faster than before. Futaba starts freaking out and pulling her hair.

" _WE'RE GONNA DIEEE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIIIM~!_ "

"That's why you shoulda let me teach you!" Akira shouts. Makoto looks around and sees a lifeboat hanging off the front of the ship.

"Over there! A lifeboat!" Everyone rushes up to the front of the ship and stop at the top of the monument building, the lifeboat on the far end. Ryuji see the switch that will bring it down.

"We just gotta get there." Yusuke looks back at the rapidly rising water.

"It's too far! We won't reach it in time!" Ryuji glares at the release switch and the distance between them, knowing what he has to do. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath through the nose.

"... I got this." Everyone turns to Ryuji as he looks back at them.

"Hang tight! I'll nab the boat!" Ann reaches out to him as he leaps over the edge and onto the building face.

"Ryuji!" He gets himself into track running start position and focuses on the switch.

"It's now or never! Here goes!" The brawn of the group roars as he sprints towards the switch with lightning speed. He leaps over the water to the other side, almost slipping in, and another explosion goes off as he punishes his injured right leg and sprints up the tilted bow.

Everyone else gets on the monument face as the rest of the ship is almost completely sunken, making that their only foothold left, and watch their comrade run. Akira and Ann can't help but smile as the idiot of the group does the impossible, breaking through the limit that his handicapped leg put on him.

" _DO IT, MAN!_ "

" _GOOO!_ " Ryuji makes a big leap to grab onto the lever and uses his body weight to pull it down, releasing the boat. Everyone cheers as the crane moves and the boat swings down and lands in front of them.

Ryuji looks back as the team pulls the boat towards them and get on. When Ann smiles at him, he snickers, winks, and shoots a thumbs up at her. Akira is the last one to get on as Yusuke starts the boat.

"Ryuji, hang on!" Akira shouts. The boat starts moving forward. Yusuke steers it towards the almost sunken bow to pick up Ryuji, with everyone smiling at their brave teammate who just had his time to shine. Akira waves at him.

"Hahaha! Nice job, bro!"

At that moment, the bow is enveloped in fiery inferno. The thieves shield their eyes from the explosion, and when they uncover them, Ryuji, who was hanging on the lever, is nowhere to be found.

"Wha… Where'd he go?" Akira mumbles. Multiple explosions go off until the entire structure is blasted apart. Akira and Ann stand up and watch in horror as the ship burns away.

"... H-Huh...? R-Ryuji...?" Akira murmurs.

"... No way…" Ann mumbles. "... It's can't be… C'mon, what the hell, Ryuji?" The couple cry out for their friend as their are forced to exit the Metaverse.

" _ **RYU-JIIIIIIIIII!**_ "

 **xxx**

Everyone awakens on the sidewalk outside the Diet Building in their normal clothes.

"We're back…" Ann mumbles. They remember what just happened and look around for their friend.

" **Ryuji?!** "

"Hey, Ryuji!" Akira shouts. "Where are you?! Answer me!" There is no answer and no sign of him anywhere.

"He didn't… make it out…" Haru mumbles.

"We gotta go back!" Futaba shouts. Morgana shakes his head.

"That's impossible."

"Then he **has** to be here! Ryuji! C'mon, bro! Talk to me! Give me a sign! Anything! Please! ... **RYUJI!** " Still nothing. After all that yelling and pleading, there's was nothing left but reality:

He really didn't make it out.

The leader hangs his head in disbelief, having already lost one dear friend to Shido's madness.

"... Is this… some kinda sick joke…?" he mumbles. Yusuke pretends to laugh.

"Ha… haha… If it is… it isn't funny at all…" Ann grits her teeth and balls her hands into fists.

"He was our fastest runner too!" Yusuke sees something tiny on the ground and picks it up.

"So, **this** is the Treasure…" Makoto sadly nods.

"... It's a legislator's pin." Akira feels his chest tighten as he sees Futaba take off her glasses and rub her eyes as she starts to cry.

"Futaba…" He pulls her head onto his right shoulder, then taps Ann on hers. Ann turns to her boyfriend, eyes red and flooded with tears, then throws herself into his embrace as she starts bawling out loud. He holds his sister and his lover as tight as he can and shuts his eyes, mourning his fallen friend. It was a tragedy of tragedies.

...

" _ **Maaaaaan, that was too close!**_ "

...

That one sentence alone destroyed the mood and plastered the dumbest deadpan look on Akira's face.

"... **_Eh?_** " The blonde, vulgar, carnal, below average intelligence monkey casually walks up to the group with his hands in his pocket.

"For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much?" he complains. "Can't they disappear normally? Y'know, like, just fade away and crap." Ryuji notices the shocked looks of all of his friends, besides Akira, and crosses his arms with a look of confusion.

"... What?" Akira doesn't even bother to join his friends in running to him.

"Didn't you… die…?" Haru mumbles. Ryuji's eyes pop as he is completely oblivious.

" **WHAT?!** NO!" He scratches his head.

"Well, I… I **thought** I did at first, but I guess I got blasted out from the explosion. When I woke up, I was lyin' on the grass..." He checks himself.

"I mean… ain't I alive?" Akira has never felt more annoyed since he thought Futaba had a mental shutdown after they help fix her heart because he found her unconscious and wouldn't respond, only to find out that she falls asleep for days like that all the time.

 _Of course you are, you fucking moron,_ he thinks. _Dumb asses like you just don't know when to die._

Ryuji sees Ann's tear drenched face and swollen red eyes and laughs.

" _What's_ _ **this?!**_ _Your cryin' face is_ _ **so**_ _not cute~!_ " Akira counts down as the idiot laughs and his girlfriend starts to tremble, knowing what's coming next.

" _3, 2, 1…"_

" **UGH!** IT'S **YOUR** GODDAMN **FAULT**!" Ann slaps the clueless loser as hard as she can, the sound of the impact making all the other guys flinch.

" **GAH!** ** _OWWW!_** H-Hey! What the hell did **I** do?!" Haru rubs her eyes to dry her tears.

" **We were worried about you!** " she screams. Futaba angrily gets up in his face.

" **YOU TROUBLEMAKER!** " Ryuji backs up to the lamppost in fear.

"W-Wait, what's this all about?!" All of the girls surround him and crack their knuckles with glares flooding with murderous intent.

"H-H-Hold on, OK?!" Ryuji panics. "C-C-C'mon! I-I almost... k-kinda died!" They take two steps towards him to strike fear in his heart.

"Uh, you guys are joking… right?!" Desperate to escape, he calls out for help.

"Yusuke! Mona! A little hand here, guys?!" The two just turn away.

"Perhaps **that** spot would make a good scenery painting," Yusuke says, making a rectangle with his fingers towards a random area.

"Is that a mouse I see over there?" Mona asks as he gets into pouncing position.

"C'MON! FOR REAL?!" He calls out to his best bro.

"Hey, Akira! You'd never leave anyone to die, right?! Talk some sense into these girls!" It's true. Usually, Akira plays the upstanding hero that will help anyone in dire need, no matter how difficult or how small the task… but…

Akira pretends to wipe a tear from his eye.

" _Oh, if only he had escaped from that ship before it_ _exploded,_ " he fake cries. " _Fare thee well, Ryuji Sakamoto! You will be dearly missed…_ Probably _._ "

Ryuji is left to accept his fate as the girls close in on him to give him the beating of a lifetime. A truly gruesome All-Out Attack.

 **xxx**

Ryuji is left unconscious and beaten down about five minutes later as the girls, Yusuke, and Mona walk away with beaming smiles on their faces.

"I'm feeling rather hungry," Yusuke says.

"Why don't we stop by somewhere on the way home?" Haru suggests.

"Then **I** want sauteed foie gras!" Futaba declares.

"We're in reality right now, you know," Makoto points out.

It wasn't until they were almost at the station that Ann notices something amiss.

"Hey, where did Akira go?" As everyone is looking around, they hear voices behind them.

" _ **Uggggh…** Why are girls so **eeeviiil~?** "_

" **Shuddup!** That was all on you and your tactless mouth!"

" _But I almost **diiied** …_"

"And we thought you **did**! The least you could've done is say you were sorry for worrying us like that! _But **nooo~!**_ You just **had** to tease Ann about her crying face! Just count yourself lucky you have a friend who barely cares enough, you dumb monkey bastard!"

" _ **Uggggggggh** …_"

Akira is carrying the pummeled and now unconscious Ryuji on his back as he walks towards the group. He didn't have to look at the girls to tell that they were giving him faces that say "Seriously?".

"Don't look at me like that," he groans. "I know, I know. He's a total dumb ass and he deserves to be left for dead…" He lets out a sigh and smiles as he looks at him over his shoulder.

"But… for whatever reason… he's my best bro. What are you gonna do?" The girls smile at his honesty.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" Haru says.

"We know it's in your nature to care about others," Makoto chuckles. "Nothing will change that."

"That's what we all **love** about you, Akira!" Futaba shouts. Ann skips to his side.

" **Me** especially," she giggles as she pecks his cheek. Akira chuckles and blushes as he leads the group to the station.

"... All who agree that dinner's on him," Akira says. "Say "I"."

All: " **I!** "

 **xxx**

The next day…

 **Ann: Anyone hear anything?**

 **Yusuke: Other than the talk of our calling card, I haven't received any new intel.**

 **Ryuji: Me neither.**

 **Haru: Nothing on my end.**

 **Makoto: Sis hasn't heard anything.**

 **Futaba: I've surfed all over the net. No new dets. :P**

 **Ryuji: So ya think Shido's alright? Akira said he might've offed himself to stop his change of heart, didn't he?**

 **Makoto: If he did in fact die, there's no way it wouldn't have made the news by now.**

 **Futaba: Mona says something may have happened, but he was mostly likely revived a little later.**

 **\- Shido must've had something planned where he would be dead for a little while, but have his doctor lackeys around to revive so he could destroy the Palace with us in it.**

 **Ann: Well, at least he's alive. Otherwise, all of this would've been for nothing.**

 **Yusuke: And we would be in an even dire situation than before, if that were even possible.**

 **Makoto: For now, we'll just have to wait for any updates on his condition. Hopefully, it's before, if not during, the elections tomorrow.**

 **Ryuji: Hey, wait a sec…**

 **\- Yo, Akira! Where are you?!**

 **Futaba : (Picture of Akira sprawled out on his bed)**

 **\- He's turned into a log.**

 **\- After we got home last night, he dropped straight to floor. He's been asleep ever since.**

 **Ryuji: Not surprised. A lot of shit went down yesterday. That had to have left him pooped out of his mind.**

 **Futaba: We fixed up his arm, though. Shouldn't take too long to be fully healed.**

 **Makoto: Let's just let him rest. Hopefully, he'll be awake by tomorrow so that we can all see what happens.**

 **Ann: Hey. I know it's kinda early, but why don't we get some stuff for a party at Leblanc tomorrow?**

 **Haru: I think that's a great idea! Let's get together after school and search around.**

 **Futaba: I'll force Sojiro to by us sushi! XD**

 **Ryuji: Alright, but it's all on you guys to buy the stuff. I can't even if I wanted to. Know why?**

 **\- CUZ "SOMEBODY" SUCKED MY WALLET DRY WITH THE DINNER BILL LAST NIGHT!**

 **\- I get I messed up, but c'mon! I almost pissed my pants when I saw the receipt! And I barely even got anything!**

 **...**

 **Ryuji: Hey! Are you guys listening?!**

 **...**

 **Ryuji: HE-LLOOOO?!**

 **xxx**

Akira wakes to see that he has been summoned to the Velvet Room. He rose from bed and walks to the cell door with a triumphant smirk on his face. Igor and the twins are where they always are, waiting for him.

"I've reconsidered my opinion of you, _**Inmate**_ ," Caroline says with a smile. Justine nods.

"The look on your face seems to be that of a man who has accomplished a great deed," she says. Akira chuckles in confidence.

" **To think you would use the trap they set against you to entrap them** ," Igor says with his usual grin. " **I've never seen a dramatic resurgence such as that.** " The twin wardens turn to the prisoner.

"And I still can't believe you actually got that Persona to submit to you!" Caroline laughs. "A monster that could rip the whole world a new one and you took control of it!"

"It appears as though even a demon lord is no match for the power of your heart," Justine praises. Igor applauds.

" **You have even overcome a mysterious misfortune. Truly marvelous- those are the only words I can think of to describe you.** " Akira shakes his head.

"Hmph. Once again, you three underestimate me," he says in a cocky tone.

" **There should be no one left to hinder your rehabilitation, which should be completed shortly… That is… if everything goes well without problems.** "

"If any pop up, I'll take care of it in no time." Caroline laughs again.

"Y'know… I actually believe that now!" Akira looks down at the twins, remember how he treated them when let his anger get out of hand.

"Hey, you two… um… I owe you both an apology. I was pissed as hell and I treated you like crap. I'm sorry." Caroline shakes her head.

"Awww, don't worry about it. We'll just think of it as payback for times we may have gone a little overboard with our treatment."

"We are just relieved that you did not meet an untimely end," Justine admits.

… _Akira? … Akira?_

A voice echoes through the room.

"Sounds like they're calling you," Caroline says. "Get goin'." Akira returns to his bed.

"Right. Well… See you guys later."

 **xxx**

Akira slowly awakens as someone lightly shakes his head.

"Akira? You up yet? C'mon, get up." He slowly sits up, shakes himself awake, and notices that he's sitting in a booth in the store.

He turns to see his band of thieves, Sojiro, and Makoto's sister, Sae, gathered together with a spread of food laid out on the tables.

"Guys? And… Nijima-san?" Sae shushes him and directs his attention to the TV. He sees Shido standing on a stage and a bunch of people cheering for him. He's relieved that he's alive, but only until he hears the tyrant speak.

 _My election is the result of every citizen's aid. Your support warms my heart._

"Wait… It's Election Day…?" He quickly concludes that he fell asleep after he got home from the hellish battle and was unconscious for about a day due to extreme fatigue. More importantly… Shido won? It's not that surprising since all of Japan was cheering for him all this time… But what about his change of heart? The Phantom Thieves took his Treasure and beat his Shadow.

He didn't have to worry for long as Shido frowns with regret and continues.

 _That… That is why… That is…_ _ **exactly**_ _why…_ _ **I cannot forgive myself!**_

Akira jumps from his seat and slams his hands on the table the instant he hears those last four words. His eyes could never be any wider with utter shock.

"... Huh…?" The thieves smile at him in sympathy, knowing exactly how he feels to see the same thing he is seeing: The sight of his arch enemy confessing his sins right before his eyes.

… _The reason President Okumura_ passed away is… _**I**_ _am the one who killed him… I also… manipulated the information… that The Phantom Thieves were behind the series of mental shutdown incidents… The one who controlled the hearts of others… and gave rise to the countless victims… is myself… It was all for my own promotion… for my own selfish gain…_

Akira very slowly walked up to the screen as his sorrow filled words ring through his ears, a maelstrom of emotions spiraling deep within him.

 _I've even used people's lives as stepping stones… in order to claim this country as my own ship… I… am a_ _ **true**_ _criminal… that can be tried for_ _ **any**_ _crime… And it_ _ **still**_ _wouldn't be enough!_

The falsely labeled criminal's body trembles, his chest tightens, and his breathing shallows as the memories of everything he has gone through this past year coming rushing back to him with a violent crash. Being dragged away by the police for assault, being found guilty in court, being forced to move to Tokyo for his one-year probation, awakening to his Persona, meeting Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann, taking down Kamoshida, forming the Phantom Thieves, taking down countless criminals, and making all sorts of friends. It eventually lead to the climax uncovering Akechi's true identity, escaping death, discovering the mastermind's identity, facing off against Akechi, watching him die, sending out the group's best calling card, and defeating the most powerful Shadow he's ever faced.

All of that fighting, all of that pain, all of that work… It all led up to the moment where he'd see Masayoshi Shido yelling into a microphone and begging to be punished with twin waterfalls of tears rolling down his face.

 _I will confess_ _ **everything**_ _! … Please… I beg everyone… to pass judgement on me…! If I can… atone for… all I've done… with my life… I request that I be judged at once!_

The sight of him collapsing on the stage into a bawling mess, his subordinates scrambling in panic, and the people crying out and rioting in disbelief. The boy took all of it in before the broadcast was cut.

Akira stands there for a moment, frozen in place, as the crash of reality gradually fades away.

"It… it's over…" he whispers. "It… it's really over…" He then turns to everyone, a smile slowly cracks on his face, and he starts to laugh. Ryuji stands up and joins him as he shuts his eyes, crotches down to let his happiness build, then screams as loud as he can as he shoots his fist straight into the air.

Ryuji: " **HEEEEEEEEEEELL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!**

Akira: " **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Sojiro laughs as he hands Akira a glass of soda.

"Here, kid! Everyone, raise your glass!" Akira snatches the glass out of his hand as everyone holds their and Sojiro clears his throat.

"Allow me to say a few words… Now then-" Futaba has a deadpan look on her face.

"He's started taking charge," she sighs. Makoto chuckles as she turns to her.

"Come now. Don't be that way."

"If you're gonna complain, say it to Shido," Sojiro says. "A legislator's pin's worth almost nothing. Ahem. Well then, so, since the source of evil, Masayoshi Shido, has been-" Everyone notices Futaba suddenly start to cry.

"I-I got to avenge… my mom…" she sobs as she rubs her eyes. "I-It's all… thanks… to **everyone** … T-Thank…" Akira puts down his glass and the floodgates of her emotions break as he kneels down and pulls her in for a tight hug. Tears start rolling down Haru's face too.

"I was able to settle a debt in regards to my father as well," she sobs. Ann, who is sitting right next to her, smiles through her tears as she pulls her in for a hug too.

"We all worked so hard for this…" Ryuji turns to his best bro.

"Not that I'd mind, and I totally get it," he says. "But are you gonna start bawlin' too?" Akira shakes his head.

"Don't get your hopes up," he chuckles. "I'm not the type of person to cry in front of everybody." Makoto turns to her sister.

"Shido's guilty. right, Sis?" Makoto asks.

"It'll be difficult to prosecute him immediately," Sae says. "But I'll do this thoroughly until the causality between his other crimes can be proven. I believe Wakaba-san's research results will save Japan."

"We could testify too, y'know," Ryuji suggests. Sae smiles.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I don't want to add any more unwanted suspicions on any of you. It's about time you let us adults prove we can get our act together." Sojiro points to Akira.

"Hey, so what about this guy's education?" Sae turns to Akira.

"I believe it will be fine for him to return to school. It's true that your face will be recognized among those involved, but I doubt they'll take a firm action like suddenly coming to arrest him. At least, they won't do it until the uproar with your "suicide" and Shido's confession have died down." Akira lets go of Futaba.

"Good, cuz I was seriously starting to go stir crazy in this place!" he complains.

"Eventually though, the situation where you and I will be used as scapegoats can't be avoided…" Sojiro furrows his brow.

"You mean in regard to faking his death," he groans. "That wouldn't have happened to begin with had the police done their job properly."

"Of course I plan on doing everything I can. I will protect you all this time. Prosecuting Shido is that first step." Akira stands up.

"So um… what about **my** case? Is there really nothing you can do about my record?" Sae smiles at him.

"I said it would be **barely** possible if all the conditions I stated before were met. I didn't say it was **completely** impossible. Don't worry. I plan to expose the whole truth of that case as well. Japan's hero has the right to a bright future." Akira shrugs.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero. And I don't really care either way. It doesn't really matter anymore. **This**... is more than enough for me." Yusuke turns to Sojiro.

"Hey, when are we going to make the toast?" Sojiro smiles.

"Oh right. Let's get to it. Ahem. Today is truly-" Akira shoots his glass into the air.

"Blah-blah-blah-Shido-sucks-blah-Phantom-Thieves-rule-blah-blah-blah-blah! _**CHEERS!**_ "

 _ **CHEERS!**_

"No, wai- HEY!" Sojiro objects.

"I just woke up from a day long sleep!" Akira whines. "I'm **starvin'** , old man!" Sae receives a text on her phone.

"I need to go. It seem Shido's been transferred to a hospital." She quickly sips down her drink and turns to the door.

"Oh, one more thing. It's fine to celebrate, but keep it in moderation, OK? Considering that he's finally back, all of you need to take your education seriously again." With that, she leaves and the mood darkens a bit as most everyone hangs their head.

"Why'd she have to go and say **that**?" Ann sighs. Akira shrugs.

"Aw, I'm in too high of a mood to care," he says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Still as carefree as ever," Mona sighs. "But you're **still** the best at everything." Ann shoots a deadpan look at Ryuji.

"That's why he gets to be… So what would that say about someone who's **bad** at everything?" Ryuji glares at her.

"Oh shuddup!" Akira suddenly feels a sharp pain in his right arm.

"Aw geez! Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Makoto asks him. Akira laughs as he examines his bandaged arm.

"Yeah. I just remembered how I messed up my arm punching Shido's Shadow so hard in the face."

"That must've been one hell of a punch," Sojiro chuckles.

"Yeah... and it felt pretty great." Akira suddenly recalls something.

"Oh right! I just remembered! What did you guys end doing with that pin anyway?" Futaba reaches into her jacket pocket.

"Check it out! Boom!" She pulls out a clip on bracelet with the legislator pin embedded into it.

"Since we couldn't sell it, we thought it better to turn it into a trophy… And we all agreed on who should have it." Everyone stares at Akira as Futaba offers him the bracelet.

"Huh? M-Me?"

"I think it's only fair," Mona says. "We were all there in fight against Shido, but you pushed yourself to the breaking point to take him down."

"And we believe you lost the most during all of this," Haru says. "Your future, as well as a good friend in Akechi-kun." Akira just stares at the bracelet in contemplation.

"C'mon, man," Ryuji urges. "Just take it already." Akira slowly nods, takes the bracelet, and puts it on his right wrist. The light reflected off the pin hits his face as he stares at his new trophy. The trophy he earned for defeating his arch enemy.

"Thanks guys… Um… 'Scuse me for minute…" The frizzy haired boy walks up the stairs to his room.

 **xxx**

Akira sits on his bed alone in the dark as he continues to stare at his bracelet in deep thought. So many things have happened and they came with so many emotions to feel. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it.

He chuckles as he feels someone sit down beside him.

"I… For the longest time… I thought I'd never get my justice for what he did to me…" he mumbles. "One moment, he was there… then poof, gone… I really thought this would never happen…" He rubs the face of the pin with his left finger.

"But… this isn't a dream… We really got him… didn't we?" He puts his glasses away, stands up, walks to the center of the room, and hangs his head, his entire body trembling.

"H-Hey… um… I-I wasn't lying, alright…? I… I-I'm not t-the type of person to uh… c-c-cry in front of everyone… B-B-But…" Tears start flooding down his face and drop onto the floor and he sniffs as he tries to force his words out, smiling all the while.

"... B-But… i-if it's s-s-someone I care about… m-more than a-anything in this world… I-I wouldn't mind if... they s-saw me like this…! I-I… I never try to ask you for too much…! S-So… S-S-So um… D-Do me a huge favor…?!" He slowly puts a hand over his heart and shuts his eyes as he lazily attempts to hold back his sobs, still smiling.

"... L-Let me… L-L-Let me cry… this one time...! J-Just… J-J-Just let me cry in front of you… okay?!" Before she even came up the stairs, he already knew it was Ann.

She walks up to him, taps him on his shoulder, and opens her arms to him as he turns around, all with a tearful smile on her face. Akira doesn't even hesitate to tackle her to the bed with a bear hug. His head ends up on her chest as he lets himself cry tears of sheer happiness, which she doesn't mind at all. His grip on her waist slowly tightens as he sobs.

"... A-Ann…! I… I-I couldn't have done any of this without you…!" Ann slowly wraps her left arm around his waist and places her right hand on his head, rubbing his back and gently pressing his head into her breasts, happily letting him use them as his pillows to cry into.

"... T-Thank you so much…!" he sobs loudly. "... Thank you…! **Thank you…!** " Ann closes her eyes and pats his head as she lets out a whisper.

"... You seriously don't know how warm you are…"

After a couple minutes of crying, Akira pushes himself off of Ann and rubs his red, swollen eyes.

"S-Sorry…" he sniffs. "That wasn't really like me, was it…? God, I'm such a hot mess right now…" Ann shakes her head.

"Mm-mm. It was nice change of pace," she says. "Usually, it's the other way around." She leans forward, traps his face with both hands, and give him a big smile, with tears still streaming down her face.

"... Hey…" she giggles. "... I love you **so** much…" Akira puts his hands on her shoulders and they pull each other in for a passionate kiss and a tight embrace.

"... I love you too…"

That's all he says as his bracelet give off a faint gleam in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Last Target: Hit**


	21. Shot 19: Game Pause

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 19: Game Pause**

* * *

It's night time at Leblanc. Sojiro has already left and Akira is sprawled out on his bed in his PJs.

He sighs in absolute content.

"A nice normal day at school, hanging out with friends afterwards, no cops trying to chase after me. Yep. Everything's back to normal," he says. Morgana hops onto his bed.

" **Normal? Really?** "

"Well, as normal as it can get for me." A deadpan look pops up on his face.

"The only thing I'm irked about right now is the fact that I have to deal with winter finals right after I come back to school."

"You never stopped studying, even when you were supposed to play dead man! I don't really think you have anything to worry about!"

"Yeah, I know. But still." Mona curls up into a ball.

"At least you'll know what'll be on the test now that you've gone over it with everyone today." Akira looks up at the ceiling, recalling the emergency study group session he had with everyone today.

"Yeah… Today's study session was actually pretty interesting…"

 **xxx**

A few hours earlier, everyone was at Leblanc to prepare for exams, even though Yusuke already had his and Futaba doesn't go to school. Everyone has their nose in their books with pencils in hand and notebooks at the ready.

"We're just going to focus on sections that may likely be on the exams," Head Tutor Makoto explains. "You're all way too short on time."

"Making a gamble, huh?" Futaba asks. Ryuji and Ann are already sweating.

"If she's wrong, **we die**!" Ryuji panics.

" _I don't wanna die!_ " Ann whines.

"Um, is it really that bad…?" Haru asks with worry.

"Don't buy into that! Calm down, you two!" Vice Head Tutor Akira scolds.

"This is everyday for them," Yusuke sighs. Makoto looks up at Akira.

"This affects you too, Akira-kun… Well actually, I'm not too worried about you, considering your track record. But you've missed a lot of classes, so you should at the very least know what might be on the test so you can focus on those sections." Akira nods.

"Roger that, Senpai." Ann groans out loud.

"Oh yeah, Akira's crazy good at studying… I honestly feel kinda betrayed…" Haru laughs sheepishly.

""Betrayed" might be a bit much…"

"And in what sense of the word, exactly?" Akira asks. Mona pads over to her on the table.

"Don't worry, Lady Ann! Even if you're not great at studying, I'll help you!" he declares with pride. Akira gives him a deadpan look.

"Don't you spend most of class time sleeping in my desk?"

After a long hour of studying, everyone decides to put the books aside and take a break.

"So like, we've been doin' Phantom Thief work all this time, right?" Ryuji asks. "We've learned a bunch doin' that. Even if we study and learn what we can in school, doesn't it feel kinda pointless?" His bro's question leaves Akira stumped.

"Okay, that… actually sounds like serious question… Uh… I think there are some really great things that you can learn in the outside world, but school is probably a way to learn how to better understand those things. It's like… tracing the roots of a tree from the branches… Maybe."

"That's a mature way to look at it," Sojiro says from behind the counter. "Those experiences are important too, but common sense is just as important. You should know better than anyone just how nasty adults without common sense can be." Haru nods at Sojiro's explanation.

"That's a great point." The cafe owner strokes his goatee. And this where the session got really interesting.

"Someday, you'll graduate from high school and become adults. Then when you're married, you'll need common sense more than ever." Ryuji crosses his arms in thought.

"Marriage, huh?" He turns to Akira, who is chewing on a snack bar.

"Do **you** wanna get married, Akira?" Shocked by the rather sudden question, the snack bar goes down the wrong pipe and Akira grabs his throat as he chokes while Ann does a spit take in her coffee cup, which makes it splash right back in her face. She grabs a napkin to wipe it off as Akira washes down his snack with water.

"Pwah! Ugh…! Ugh…! Phew… I-I'm sorry! What was the question?!" Akira asks Ryuji.

"I-I was wonderin' if you ever wanted to get married. That's all." Akira straightens out his glasses and runs his fingers through his hair in embarrassment. He had every single intention of tying the knot with his girlfriend. He's often had dreams about it ever since they started dating. He believed deep down in his heart of hearts that he had a bright future with this girl, even though the state his own personal future is questionable at best.

That wasn't the problem though. The problem was mentioning to her, especially in front of everyone who knows about their relationship. Except, of course, Ryuji.

"Hey, you don't gotta say if you don't want to, man," Ryuji says. Akira laughs sheepishly.

"Ehehehe! Uh yeah! T-That's kind of a… um…" He couldn't help but notice Ann's worried face as he's talking. It's sincere, painful look of worry. All she's doing is frowning a little, but her eyes gave it all away. Was she taking his answer to this question seriously? If he said that it's a secret, would she think he doesn't see a possible future with her?

After quick consideration, he realizes that this no different from the question about his type of girl back in Hawaii. It's a more serious question, but it's basically the same. Therefore, second verse, same as the first: Answer honestly while keeping Ryuji in the dark. Everyone else will hear, but it's no big deal.

Akira smiles and shake his head.

"Actually, no. I'll give you an outline of my dreams." He looks up a the ceiling and imagines his life a couple years ahead.

"I wanna go to university after I graduate. Might be tough now, but I'll at least try to apply. Near the end of my four years, I wanna get married to an amazing, strong hearted woman and move into either a good apartment complex or a nice big house. And finally, if she's up for it, I'd love to have maybe one to three kids and have a nice happy family with her." Ryuji's smirks at him.

"Sounds to me like you're sure it's gonna happen!"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure…" He turns his attention to Ann, who was taken aback by his answer, with a blushed smile on his face.

" _Sooo_ , long story short… yeah. **Of course** I wanna get married someday." Ann's look of concern had turned into a big beaming smile, complete with perfect pink cheeks, as she moves around in her seat.

"... _I see~ Hehehehehehe~_ …" she giggles. Ryuji notices her oozing happy giggle and smile.

"Uhhh, what're **you** so happy for?" Ann shakes her head, still giggling.

" _Hehehehe~ Nooothing. Hmhmhm~_ " Ryuji was obviously weirded out by her, but he's too much of an oblivious idiot to put two and two together.

" _O-kay?_ Well, you still gotta get a girlfriend before can get any of that couple shit to happen." The room goes completely silent, which angers Ryuji.

"Okay, that's like the third time! Am I missing something?!" Haru shakes her head.

"No. Nothing at all."

"You say that, but…! Oh… Hold that thought. I gotta use it." Akira gets out of the booth and watches Ryuji as he enters the bathroom.

 _Maybe I'll tell you someday_ , he thinks. _...Maybe._

When he looks back, he sees near everyone giving him funny smiles, which he counters with a deadpan look.

"... **Shuddup.** "

 **xxx**

"Ryuji's marriage question really took me by surprise," Akira says. "I had to answer honestly though."

"And thanks to that," Mona sighs. "Lady Ann was filling the room with lovey dovey hearts all afternoon. Made my fur stand up." Mona flicks his tail around.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm… mostly okay with you dating her. It just gets really uncomfortable sometimes." Mona notices Akira grunting in discomfort.

"You okay over there?"

"... Well... I know we beat Shido," he says. "He confessed to his crimes. We all saw him... So why do I still feel uneasy?"

"It's probably because it's taking a long time for things to really change. Things should start looking up at after exam are over."

"I **wanna** believe that... but still..."

As Akira sighs, he receives a notification on his phone. It's his Lover's Link app and Ann's requesting a Couple's Game. He grabs his earphones and gets out of bed.

"I'm gonna take this downstairs."

 **xxx**

Akira sits on the toilet downstairs and starts up the app.

 **DevilMaster: Online**

 **CakeQueen: Online**

As he expected, Ann requests and Audio Chat along with a Couple's Game. He accepts both. The RPG, Love vs. Evil (a name Akira still didn't agree with Futaba on), starts up and the icon for audio sync pops up on the side.

" _Hey, baby~! Ready to rock some dungeons~?_ " Akira smirks.

"Time to bring on the pain!"

The couple traversed through treacherous dungeons and battled hordes of monsters for a good while. As they did so, Akira couldn't help but notice Ann's consecutive giggle fits. It finally got to the point where he had to know.

" **Alright!** I'll bite. What's with all the giggling?" he finally asks.

" _Hehehe~!_ Oh, I'm sorry! Is it getting annoying?"

"Well, no. I'm mean, it's super cute, but it's kinda distracting me. I'm getting hit way too often." Ann tries to ease her giggle fits so she can talk.

"Okay um… I-I know I'm gonna sound like a total ditz, but… did you mean it… when you said you wanted to marry me?" Akira laughs.

"Wow, you were right! You're such a ditz… But yeah. Of course I meant it. I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… hearing that… made me super happy…"

"I'm happy that **you're** happy."

"I'm not even worried about exams anymore… even though I probably should."

"Oh hey. I've been thinking. For winter break, if I can make plans with my parents and get Boss to OK it… maybe we could, I dunno… take an earlier trip to Kamakura. Just you and me." Ann gasps.

"Staying at your hometown for winter break?! That sounds like _sooo_ much fun!"

"It gets a lot of snow this time of year. Plus, it should be holding a lot of festivals all over the place, so it'll definitely be fun." Ann squeals with excitement.

"OHMYGOD, now you've got me all excited! I can't wait! Oh, a save point!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, you'll have to. I'll have to make the… plans… first…" The thought of making future plans brings Ann's worried face back to Akira's mind. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head when she made that face.

"Alright, saved!" Ann announces. "Wanna keep going?" Akira is silent as he sinks into deep thought.

"Hello? Earth to Akira!" The concerned boy snaps out of his trance and requests a video chat with app. Ann's face immediately pops and she notices Akira's sad look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" There was a lot of inner conflict on whether or not to bring this up, but he didn't want to hide anything. In the end, he decided that it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Uh… Hey, Annie…? Um… Y-You know you're my girl… right…?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"A-And… you know there's nothing in this world I want more than to be with you, right?" More concern showed on her face.

"Well, yeah… Okay, wait. What brought this on?"

"I-It's just that… you gave me this weird face earlier today. It was when Ryuji asked if I wanted to get married… It kinda made me think that… you thought I didn't want to…" Ann cocks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Akira sighs, tired of beating around the bush.

"Okay. I'm just gonna ask… Did you think that I wasn't sure if I wanted a future with you?" A lighting bolt's worth of shock appear on Ann's face.

" **WHAT?**! NO!" she shouts. "I wasn't thinking that at all! I was just a little upset that we still had to keep us a secret from Ryuji! That's all!" Akira nods.

"Oh okay. I figured I was probably worried over nothing…" He scratches his head.

"But… like I said, I don't lie about stuff like that. I need you to know that I really do want all of those things to happen. And I can't think of anyone better to do it with than Vague's #1 model." He gives her a gentle smile.

"I'm not playing games here. Never have and never will. I'm **serious** about you." There's a brief moment of silence before Ann speaks.

"Yeah. Of course I know that…" Just when Akira's about to breath a sigh of relief…

"... Why don't you believe me?" In a flash, Akira is hit with a bullet of confusion.

"Huh?" And it gradually gets worse as his girlfriend furrows her brow and narrows her eyes.

"So, lemme get this straight," she says in a rather cold tone. "Basically… you don't think I trust you." He didn't have the slightest idea where she got that from, but he knew he had to clear it up.

"That's not what I'm saying at all-"

"No, that's **exactly** what you're saying. You think that I need you to bend over backwards for me 24/7 just to prove that you love me." Some slight irritation arises within Akira as he furrows his brow.

"Well, what's it matter? The point is, I'm showing you proof."

"Except I don't need it that often! You could tell me you love me once a month and I'd **still** know you do! I thought after all we've been through together, you'd know that by now!" Akira ends up glaring at her.

"What the hell are you saying?! **Of course** I know that!" Ann glares back.

"It sure as hell doesn't **sound** like it!" At this point, they're both shouting at each other.

"Would you just stop before you piss me off?!"

"You're already pissed off, dumbass!"

"Because you are driving me crazy with all these assumptions! How could you say that I don't believe you?! I mean, where'd that even come from?!" Something from their argument pisses him off even more.

"Hold on! It sounds like **you're** the one who doesn't believe **me**!"

" ** _Excuse me?!_** Don't you even **try** to turn this around on me!"

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious! I keep telling you I believe you, but **you** keep saying I don't! There's a word for that kind of thing and it's called "hypocrisy"!"

"If that's the case, then it's not my fault! How am I supposed to act when my boyfriend tells me he thinks I have trust issues?! I trust you a lot, but it's obvious that you don't believe me!" Akira jumps from his seat in outrage.

"Okay, you need to stop! I'm not saying **any** of that! You'd realize that if you'd stop acting like such a **FUCKING BLONDE AIRHEAD!"**

As soon as those words out of his mouth, he regretted it. Even more so when he sees the shock in her eyes. He never in a million years wanted to call her that.

"N-No, wait. I-I didn't mean…" Ann sighs and turns away.

"... I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"H-Hold on! Please! Annie-"

" **NO!** " Her outburst silences him.

"... **Don't call me that.** "

And just like that, she hung up.

 **CakeQueen: Offline**

 **All Chats Blocked**

Shocked by what just happened, Akira falls back onto the toilet and looks up at the ceiling in disbelief.

 _… Did we seriously just… have a fight…?_

Little did he know, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Surprised by the ending? So am I. :\ I wasn't gonna take this route at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it could work.

This is the first couple's fight I've done. Feel free to leave a review of what you guys think. In fact, I **encourage** it.


	22. Shot 20: Game Over?

**Persona 5: Shots Through The Heart**

 **Shot 20: Game Over?**

* * *

Just when you've think you've won against the world, it has a strange way of getting the upper hand.

The day after exams were finished, the Phantom Thieves gathered at Shibuya to get info on Shido's case. To their shock and dismay, the messy situation had only escalated further. The public is still worshipping the tyrant and crying out for his return, even after he confessed his crimes, the media is treating the incident as if he was suffering from mental exhaustion and saying that his claims were false, the corrupted government is preventing all prosecutors, including Sae Nijima, from making a case against him, and the Phantom Thieves are being treated like they never even existed, claiming that everything they've done is a farce. As Morgana states, it's as if the entire world has become distorted.

If things are allowed to continue, Shido's will shall spread everywhere, Metaverse crimes will escalate to a national scale, and the Phantom Thieves will be arrested and most likely executed by the corrupted government… But the leader finds hope.

Akira recalls how Mona mentioned that Mementos is essentially the Palace of the entire public and the center of all distortions, but it's really no different all of the other Palaces, which means it also has a Treasure. If they can steal it, the whole general public will be forced to have a change of heart and hold Shido accountable for his crimes. However, since Mementos is what is allowing the Metaverse to exist, it means that all substance of material cognition will disappear. Translation: The Phantom Thieves will lose their powers and go out of business.

Still, they are prepared to do this. As Akira said, the reason this band of thieves was founded was to tear down this distorted dog-eat-dog world and create a peaceful new one. If they do this, there will no longer be a need for the Phantom Thieves to stick around. With that, everyone gathered together the next day and dove straight into the heart of Mementos itself for their final heist.

 **xxx**

The Phantom Thieves are resting in a Safe Room in the Depths of Mementos, which seems to be a gargantuan prison in which the prisoners, members of the public, watch over their own captivity, and surrender all ability to think for themselves, but somehow call it "True Freedom". The inmates call it "The Prison of Regression".

Beyond that point is the most unstable mass of distortion they have every seen, which means the core of Mementos, its Treasure, is just up ahead. They need to be prepared for anything that may be waiting for them, so they take one last rest.

As he is resting, Akira looks over to Ann, who is sitting by herself. He can't help but think about the fight they had a couple days ago.

 _You'd realize that if you'd stop acting like such a_ _ **FUCKING BLONDE AIRHEAD**_ _!_

" _I still can't believe I said that…!_ " he groans to himself as he grips his hair. " _ **Dumbass!**_ " Just the thought of those words made everything hurt. She's been avoiding him ever since that night. No call, no chats, not even a hello at the station. The only time she talks to him is when they're with their friends and she has to in order to keep up the act. Proof that her acting skills are getting better.

That aside, he had no idea what was coming up next. Obviously, it was going to be extremely dangerous. So before that, he had to talk to her and fix this. After all, he wasn't very clear about what he meant when he said what he did.

Akira takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

"H-Hey uh… Ann…?" He really wanted to call her "Annie", but she made it clear that she didn't want him to call her that right now. She turns to him.

"Oh. Hey." No emotion. Deadpan, as expected. Akira scratches his head, feeling the awkward tension between them.

"U-Um… H-How are you holding up? Tired at all? Hungry?" She shakes her head.

"No. I'm good." This was very uncomfortable. Talking to her when she was obviously mad at him was disorienting. Best way to stop it was to just get straight to the point. That's what he thought.

"O-Okay, listen. A-About what happened the other night-" She turns away.

" **Stop.** I don't wanna talk about this right now," she said in a cold tone.

"B-But…!" She stands up.

"Look… We'll have all the time in the world once we get this last job done. Right now, we need to focus… don't we?" He really hated to admit it, but Akira knew she was right. If they don't tear this Palace down and they get arrested, they'll never be able to fix this mess between them. He didn't want to go into this with them at odds, but he doesn't really have a choice.

He lets out a deep sigh.

"... Okay… You're right…" Ann nods and walks away.

"Good… Ready to go when you are…" All the frizzy haired "criminal" could do now was focus the task at hand and aim for what comes after…

 **xxx**

Except now… it doesn't seem like there will **be** an after now.

The Phantom Thieves had made it down to the very heart of the Palace to find that the Treasure is a massive, sentient, golden gauntlet that calls itself the Holy Grail, granter of the world's wishes. They attempted to destroy it time and time again. However, not only is it extremely powerful, but the inmates of the Prison Palace are granting it infinite strength through their subconscious belief in it. No matter how much damage they do, the Treasure heals itself instantaneously.

Everyone tries to catch their breath as the inmates openly shun them for attacking the Holy Grail.

 _Stop that, you thieves!_

 _Get out of here~! Get out of here~! Get out of here~! Get out of here~!_

It's the same zombified chant over and over again in eerie cries. It fills the entire team with despair, Joker, most of all, since he was the most open about his loathing for this way of thinking.

"T-They're… seriously okay with this?" he mumbles. "They… **want** to be trapped in this place forever?" Mona shakes his head.

"If this is really how people feel…" Mona dreads. "There's no way we'll be able to steal their hearts… We… We've come here for nothing…" Noir cover her mouth.

"This is horrible!" The Holy Grail's shine intensifies.

" _You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired "justice","_ it says with its godlike voice. " _This is the will of the children of man who have fallen into sloth. My shine is proof that they desire my existence. As long as humanity yearns for me, I will never perish_." Queen's eyes widen with disbelief.

"Is this really what every wants…?" she asks. "To stop thinking and be guided by the Holy Grail…?" Joker's anger starts to leak out. This possibility disgusts him more than anything else.

"LIKE **HELL** IT IS! There's **no way** I'd be okay with that! It's downright **wrong** , isn't it?!" Queen balls up her hands into fist.

"Yes… It's so frustrating, it makes me want to cry… But I… I will **never** agree!" Mona glares at the Holy Grail.

"The humans I look up to aren't like that… No matter how painful reality is, it's all over if you don't to change how things are! I'm not the only one who believe that. Everyone here agrees… We don't want to turn back into the people we used to be! That's why we've risked our lives coming here!" Everyone turns to their feline friend.

"Mona-chan…" Noir mumbles. Panther smiles and nods.

"He's right!"

" _Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualized. I am merely the being that will ultimately grant those wishes. Now, it is time I refrain from my place in this world, and begin to encroach upon reality itself._ " The Holy Grail begins to glow brighter and charge up power.

"That's a load of shit!" Skull barks.

"Encroach…?" Queen repeats. "What is it going to do…?"

"Hey, this doesn't look good!" Panther shouts.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Oracles says.

"Mona, what should we do?!" Fox asks.

"I don't know what you are," Mona says to the Holy Grail. "But you can't keep arbitrarily deciding all this on your own. Humans aren't all stupid like you say they are!" The Holy Grail laughs at Mona's statement.

" _Hmph. Indolent, foolish humans. You shall offer your hearts to me…_ " Joker glares at the Treasure with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"I'll never do that…" he snarls. "A world where people stop thinking for themselves isn't a free one like you say they believe! Someone who surrenders their cognition and free will to turn away from suffering isn't even human anymore! They're just a damn puppet submitting to the will of their puppetmaster! You're seriously gonna make a world like that…?" His rages calls forth his most powerful Persona, Satan.

"I'LL **NEVER** LET YOU DO THAT! **NO WAY IN HELL!** " Satan fires all of the most powerful elemental attacks at once at the Holy Grail, Joker roaring as his puts his entire soul into it. Once again, the wishes of the inmates heal endlessly to keep it from being destroyed.

 _ **Begone!**_

Joker suddenly feels his strength leaving him, forcing Satan to return, and clenches his heart.

"Ngh.. ugh… H-Huh…?"

 _ **Wretched scum! You're nothing but pure evil!**_

His body starts burning up inside and he's forced to take a knee, to the surprise of the Phantom Thieves. Panther rushes over to him.

"Joker?!"

 _ **You're a curse on this Earth! Burn!**_

Black and red flames suddenly burst from him and he thrashes around on the ground, screaming in agony.

"The hell?! What's happening to him?!" Skull shouts. Everyone notices the inmates chanting something with malicious intent.

 _ **DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!**_

Joker suddenly feels every part of his body being crushed by invisible chains. He gasps for air as he feels one of them constrict around his neck.

"Are the inmates doing this?!" Queen asks. Panther wraps her arms around him.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!" The Holy Grail finishes charging, fires a massive ray at the Phantom Thieves, and they are blown away by the explosion, leaving them sprawled out on the floor and, to his surprise, Akira forced out of his Phantom Thief suit.

 _What the…? My… powers…!_ The grail's gears start to spin.

" _Now, the time for the fusion has come…_ "

As they try to push themselves back up, the group notices the ground start to disappear.

"Hey!" Fox shouts. "The ground's-"

"It's… vanishing?!" Noir gasps.

"Hell no!" Skull yells. Before they can even act everyone is engulfed by a bright light.

 **xxx**

Everyone falls on their butts on concrete. Ann gently rubs hers as she gets up.

"Ow… Is everyone okay?!" They all get to their feet.

"Ow… Of course we are!" Ryuji says. As Akira tries to shake off the daze on his brain, Futaba notices everyone's attire.

"Oh…! Hey, our clothes are back to normal!" Everyone looks at themselves in shock, then Mona notices something bigger that's amiss.

"Look!" Everyone looks around the see a familiar sight.

"Huh…? Shibuya…?" Haru asks.

"We're back?!" Yusuke shouts in confusion. Mona looks down to the ground.

"We didn't come back by yourselves though… We must've been driven out by the Holy Grail." Makoto turns to her leader in fear.

"Hey… did we lose…?" Akira shakes his head.

"No… I-I don't understand…" Everyone stares at the face of their confused leader. Ann is the one who draws the final conclusion.

"... I think we just did…" Akira's eyes pop at her comment. She really just said that. He then notices everyone else start hanging their heads in defeat.

"... Right…" Makoto sighs. Akira shakes his head in utter disbelief. He simply refuses to accept it. There's no way they just put everything on the line against the will of the world… and **lost**.

Suddenly, everyone feels rain start to drop from the sky, but when they look up, its a pinkish red. Akira then notices a black spot under Ann and sees something about to erupt from it.

"LOOK OUT!"

"WHOA!" He tackles her out of the way of whatever comes out. The two look back and see that its a giant bone. But not just any bone…

"Hold on…!" Akira says. "Isn't that one of the bones from Mementos?!" Everyone looks up to see countless other bones erupting out of the ground, covering the city, and piercing the cloudy, blood red sky.

"Mementos, here in Shibuya?!" Makoto gasps. "Is **this** what it meant by the fusion?!" Mona's fur starts standing on end as everyone's eyes widen and Akira and Ann stand back up.

"To think **this** would happen…" he mumbles.

"No way!" Ryuji gasps. "You gotta be shittin' me!" As everyone is staring at the sky, Akira notices another problem.

"Wait… What's wrong with the people?" Everyone looks around and sees that the public is going about their lives like normal, as if oblivious to their surroundings.

 _Man, what great weather. Wanna go for a drive?_

 _Hello? Yes, it's about tomorrow's preliminary meeting…_

 _The announcement for the new smartphone's tonight!_

 _What were the Phantom Thieves all about anyway?_

 _Oh man, hearing that brings back memories! I feel so dumb for even believing they existed!_

 _It was fun news, though. Well, I doubt anyone believes they're around anymore._

"Why isn't anyone noticing this abnormality?!" Yusuke asks.

"It's probably because they don't feel that it's odd," Makoto hypothesizes.

"Wait… Is that Holy Grail doing this?!" Akira asks.

As everyone is looking around, Futaba suddenly collapses to her knees.

"Futaba…?!" Akira gasps. Ryuji kneels down to her.

"What's wrong?!" Futaba rubs her head as she tries to catch her breath, her eyes hazy.

"Ugh… I-I feel… woozy… Ngh…" Ann rushes over to her and offers her hand.

"Futaba, grab on- … Ngh!" Ann falls to the ground next, much to Akira and Haru's shock.

"Ann?!"

"Ann-chan? Ngh!" Both them feel dizzy and fall to the ground. Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Mona follow soon after.

"Is this… by the Holy Grail too?!" Makoto asks. Ryuji struggle his way to a knee.

"That son of a bitch!" he barks. "God dammit! What's this creepy ass shit all abou- Aagh!" He suddenly falls forwards. When he tries to get up, fear overwhelms him when he sees his left hand being burned by black flames and turning transparent down his arm.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaagh! M-MY… MY HAND!** " Ann's eyes widen in horror at the sight as she tries to get up.

"R-Ryuji- Ngh!" She falls on her side and see that the same thing is happening to her legs, much to Akira's dismay while his left hand and legs are disappearing as well.

"ANN!" Makoto stares at her disappearing hand in fear.

"T-This can't be real, right?!" Yusuke and Haru's arms are disappearing.

"W-What is… happening to us…?!"

"N-No…! No!" Futaba is on the verge of crying as she stares at herself.

"M-My body's… disappearing…!" Mona tries to push himself up.

"Don't tell me…" Everyone hears an evil laugh coming from the clouds. It's the voice of the Holy Grail.

" _Hmhmhmhmhm. Indeed. This isn't_ _ **my**_ _doing. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people's cognition._ "

"That damn voice…!" Ryuji hisses.

" _Mementos and reality have become one… Thus, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist_ _ **anywhere**_ _._ "

"Disappear, my ass! What the hell?!... AAAAAAAG-" Akira and Ann are forced to watch him vanish in a plume of black smoke.

"RYUJI?!"

"NO!" Yusuke and Futaba are inevitably the next to go, Futaba covering her head and screaming.

"Is this… really it…?! Nuah-"

"No! NOOOO-" Akira's heart dropped like an anchor at the sight of his baby sister vanishing.

"FUTABA!" Makoto, with a tear rolling down her face, turns to Mona before disappearing.

"Morgana… where did we… go… wron-" Mona is forced to watch as Haru, who was too shocked to say anything, vanishes next, leave him, Akira, and Ann left. Tears start flooding down his face as he ponders his actions.

"I-Is this… all **my** fault…?!" he sobs. "B-Because I… b-b-brought you all there…?!" Ann falls on her back as she and Akira stare at there friend.

"M-Mona…!"

"W-Whatever… this is…" Akira grunts. "It's not… your… fault…!" Mona doesn't seem to listen as he shuts his eyes.

"D-Dammit… I-I-I didn't mean to…! I… A-Akira…! L-L-Lady Ann…!" He takes one last look at them both before meeting the same fate as the others.

"I-I-I'm sorry…! T-The mission's… a… failure…" The two reach out to him, but are unable to save him.

Akira+Ann: " **MONAAA**!"

Akira's mind goes into chaos as he hangs his head. All of his friends, even his "baby sister". All of them disappeared from right before his eyes. No way to fight back. No way to prevent this tragedy. All of them were just gone.

 _N-N-No…! Not like this…! It's can't end like this…!_

"... T-This… this isn't fair…! I-It's not… fair…! **W-W-Why?!** " Akira looks up to see a sight he never liked seeing: Tears of sadness streaming down Ann's face. He could look at it a million times and it would still hurt him deeply.

It hurt even more when she shuts her eyes and starts screaming as loud as she can.

"... A-Ann…" They've been together for so long, laughing, playing, having fun. Every moment was pure joy. And it, along with everything else, is about to end.

"... Ann…!" Last time they were alone, they had gotten into a fight that put their relationship on hold… but at this point…

… _I DON'T CARE!_

"... **ANNIE!** "

Ann stops crying at the sound of her pet name. She turns her head and her eyes widen at the sight of Akira desperately trying to crawl his way to her with what remains of both of his arms.

"Annie!" No matter what happened, he wanted to face it by her side. That's how much he loves her.

Ann gets the same drive as she rolls onto her stomach and starts crawling towards him. Every memory they had with each other rushed through their minds as they drew closer to each other. When they met, when they talked about Kamoshida, when she joined the Phantom Thieves, when they talked, when they confessed to each other, when they had their first kiss, and everything after that, save the fight. That didn't matter anymore.

Ann suddenly feels her bottom half disappear rapidly. Akira, seeing this, roars as he uses the remains of his legs and arms to launch himself at her and they reach out to each other.

" **A-KI-RAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAaaaaaaa _aaaaaa_ …!"

The boy crashes face down on the ground. He looks up and his heart fills with despair when no one is in front of him. There was no sign of her anywhere. She was gone. The only thing that remained was the charm bracelet he gave her for their 3-month anniversary in his right hand. The sight of it makes a tear rolls down his face.

Alone, scared, and slowly of approaching the brink of nonexistence, Akira rolls onto his back and stares at the blood red sky, his eyes slowly losing their light and his consciousness gradually fading away.

… _Not… like this…_

He slowly lifts his right arm up as his eyelids start to heavy.

… _Not like… this…_

He reaches his hand out to the sky as his eyelids slowly drop.

… _Not… like… this…_

Inevitably, he is the last member of the Phantom Thieves to disappear from cognition, leaving the world to fall into inevitable ruin.

 **xxx**

…

…

…

"... ANNIE!"

Akira suddenly wakes up in a cold sweat, his eyes popping out of his head. He takes a moment to catch his breath before shaking off his daze.

"Ugh… What the hell…?" He suddenly notices the familiar chains hanging above him, the color surrounding him, and the feel of shackles on his wrists and a ball and chain on his right foot. He sits up and looks at himself, recognizing the black and white attire.

… _Wait… The Velvet Room…?_

"... **In the end, your rehabilitation was not carried through… It appears I have overestimated you.** " He looks to his cell door to see Igor shaking his head in disappointment and the twin hanging their heads in sadness. He gets up and walks towards the door.

"Igor… and the twins… Wait, what happened?" He's sure he disappeared, but he ended up here. So...

"And if **I'm** here, where did my friends go?!" Igor just closes his eyes and chuckles. Akira jumps back when Caroline slams the bars with her baton.

"YOU INCOMPETENT PRISONER!" she roars. Justine shakes her head.

"The assistance that we provided was all for naught," she sighs.

" **Humans are more apathetic… and more foolish than I had thought them to be. The world will soon see its ruin…** " Akira was hearing with the stooped old man was saying, but he had something more important on his mind. He grabs the bars, feeling a mysterious force tugging on his heart.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Where are my friends?" Igor opens his eyes.

" **It matters not anymore… You… have lost the game. You were meant to bring change to mankind as a Trickster, but it seems that was too much for you. In accordance to the game's rules, the defeated must pay a price.** "

"... A price?" The twins turn to their master as a sinister look appeared on his face.

" **Yes… The ultimate price… Your life is forfeit.** " The three's eyes widen at Igor's declaration.

" **I sentence you… to be executed.** " The twins seem the most surprised by their master's judgement.

"...?! ... Executed…?" Caroline repeats in surprise. Igor stands up for the first time as his chair and table disappears.

" **God's decree is absolute… My experiment has come to naught. Everything is over.** " Igor's grins widens as he points at the inmate.

" **Girls… it is time for your final duty as wardens… Grant that feeble man a swift death.** " Reluctant, Caroline sighs and nods.

"... If that's what our master wishes…" Akira turn to her in shock.

"No! You can't be serious!" Caroline glares at him.

"It… It just means you weren't an upstanding prisoner…!" Justine looks down.

"That… may be true… but…"

" **What is the matter? Carry out his sentence at once.** " Justine at her sister with uncertainty.

"... Are we really going to kill him…?" she asks.

"Don't falter now! It's all **his** fault for losing the game!" Akira shakes his head.

"But I-"

"SHUT IT!" She hits the bars with her electric baton. The door suddenly opens, Caroline dashes behind Akira, and roundhouse kicks him out of his cell, chains and all. Igor snaps his fingers and a guillotine appeared behind him. Akira lifts his head as Igor steps aside and the pint sized twins step in front of the guillotine.

"All right, _**Inmate**_. We will now proceed with the sentence of your execution." Akira feels fear creeping into his heart, but he still focuses on what he feels more important.

"I'm not gonna ask you guys again!" he shouts. "Where the hell are my friends?!" Caroline glares at him.

"Oh, would give a rest already?! Didn't you see?! Your little band of go-for-nothing friends are gone! Poofed straight out of cognition! No one will even remember any of you pathetic losers existed!" Even while she says that, Akira can still feel something tugging at his heart. He has felt that every time he thinks about his friends. It even helped him get home from the interrogation room. If that feeling is still there, it has to mean something.

But, in order to find out what that something is, he can't die here.

"There's no point in going on! You lost, and this is what happens to losers! Now be a good be inmate and take your judgement like a man!" Akira shuts his eyes and grits his teeth.

"... Can it…!"

"Huh?" He slams his hands on the ground and glares at Caroline.

"I SAID **SHUT THE FUCK UP** , YOU PINT SIZED, ANNOYING LITTLE **SHIT**!" The twins are taken aback by Akira's sudden outburst.

"All you two do are is that dumbass old man's lap dogs! You don't even bother to try and speak up if something's bothering you! Why should I believe any of the crap you guys says?!" He slowly pushes himself up.

"I won't accept it… It's not over yet… I'm still conscious and kicking… I can still fight… No matter what you say or how hopeless things…!" He gets to his feet and hunches over, feeling a surge of power in his body. The twins' eyes widen as a blue ring of fire appeared around his feet.

"... I'M NOT GIVING UP, **GOD DAMMIT!** "

With an explosive roar, Akira blasts off his restraints and he is engulfed in a blue pillar of fire that pierces through the darkness above. When it disappears, Akira is standing tall in his Joker outfit. The door to his cell disappears as he glares at the twins.

"How insolent…!" Caroline hisses. "To think you'd still show your rebellious will after all that!" Joker feels something in his right fist. He holds it out and opens it up to see that Ann's charm bracelet has materialized in his hand with a mysterious glow. The sight of it puts a little smile on his face.

 _Annie…_

Joker closes his hand and his eyes to see almost all of the Phantom Thieves sitting in cells somewhere. His eyes then glow red as he stomps his right foot to summon Satan and prepares for battle.

"They're still alive!" he says. "I **know** in my heart that they're still alive! So go ahead and try! **Nothing's** gonna stop me from finding them!" Caroline crosses her arms and turns to her sister.

"Fine by me… Ready, Justine?" Justine bits her lip.

"If our master orders so," she says. "Then it cannot be helped…" Caroline puts on a menacing grin as she points her paton at the persistent rebel.

"Let us show our strength to this… **prisoner** who just doesn't know when to give up!" Justine nods and glares at Joker.

"... Understood." The two strike a joined pose to prepare for battle.

C+J: " **Death to the criminal**."

Joker steels his resolve and prepares for what promises to be a tough battle as one thought goes through his mind.

 _Don't worry… I'm coming, Annie… I'm coming!_

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	23. Shot 21: God can't stop us!

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 21: God Can't Stop Us!**

* * *

Joker's vicious roars echo through the Velvet Room as he clashed fiercely with the Twin Wardens, Caroline and Justine, in a fight for his fate, with Igor as a spectator. He was determined to find his band of thieves and win the game that the Prison Master said he already lost, no matter who he had to defy.

The rebel slides backwards on his feet and catches his breath after a clash with the sisters.

"Don't resist, _**Inmate!**_ " Caroline demands. "Just accept your sentence!"

"One's final moments should be spent in good grace!" Justine explains. Joker stomps his right foot to summon his Persona.

"Then it's a good thing these **aren't** my final moments!" he shouts. " _ **Satan, Maeigaon!**_ " The twins runs all over the room to dodge his Persona's Curse magic. Caroline closes in and clashes with Joker, electric baton to thief's knife. She knocks him into a wall with Megaton Raid and her sister tries to follow up with and Inferno blast, but he dodge rolls out of the way. At the end of his roll, he sees that the twins are closing with a pincer attack.

 _Damn, these girls are tough!_ He hears the clinking of Ann's charm bracelet on his right wrist, stoking his determination. He slams his right palm on the floor.

 _But still…!_

" _ **Ice Age!**_ " Glaciers blast out of the ground Joker, blasting the twins back. As Justine is dodge, a glacier wall traps her from behind and to her sides.

" _ **Thunder Reign!**_ " Satan blasts her with a vicious lightning attack. Caroline tries to hit Joker with a surprise attack, but he uses smoke bombs to conceal himself.

"What the-" He appears right behind her with his special attack ready.

"Lookin' for **me**?! _**Fist of PRIDE!**_ " The point blank energy blast sends Caroline crashing into her sister. They were both hit with pretty strong attacks, but it didn't seem to do much. Still, he stands ready to continue as the two get up. Justine notices a shadow of an grand angel towering over him.

"This power…!" she gasps. "Caroline, it's as I thought." Igor notices her hesitation.

" **What's the matter?** " Caroline stomps her foot and glares at her sister.

"I told you not to falter!" she scolds. "Are going against our master's orders?!" Justine sighs as she follows her sister into another charge. Caroline takes the lead to rush Joker. When he tries to hit her with a God's Hand attack, she jumps over to dodge and Justine ducks under it to exploit the opening with a kick to the gut. Caroline follows up with an overhead electric baton stroke to his back, forcing him to a kneel. The twins then let loose with their own All-Out Attack with a slam into the wall for the finisher.

After all that punishment, Joker refuses to go down as he holds his stomach.

"O-OW! **_Hoooly_** hell, that hurt!" he wheezes as he tries to get his wind back. "Now I know how the Shadows feel!" Wasn't exactly the best time to joking around, but that's what always keeps his spirits up. He wipes the trickle of blood of his mouth as he glares at the sisters.

"You're **still** not gonna stop me!" Satan appeared behind him and charges up for a big attack.

"So stubborn!" The twins summons their own Persona, Ardha, and charge up as well.

As they charge, Joker couldn't help but feel a bit of regret in his heart. Looking past all the insults and labor, he actually had a real bond with these two. They even told him they believe in what he's doing, but they're just going along with whatever Igor says. He still believes that they are friends now, but he has other people that he has to protect right now.

With that thought done, he finishes charging.

" _ **Black Viper!**_ " Satan turns into a blame flame viper and charges towards the twins. The twins fire off their special energy blast attack and it collides with Joker's in a deadlock. The rebel roars as he gives the attack all he's got. An explosion in the middle ends the clash in a stalemate. Caroline sees that the Black Viper attack has left him drained, forcing him to a knee, and she goes in. At the same time, Justine's hesitation reaches its breaking point.

"No… This isn't right!" she mumbles. "Our duty isn't to kill him!" Just before the tsundere sister strikes Joker with her baton..

" **CAROLINE!** " Her sister's call stop her right before she hits him and contradiction swirls within her.

"W-What… what gives?" she asks herself. "Why am I doubting myself?" She stares into Joker's eyes.

"Is there… another duty left to us…?!" Joker is left in confusion as she puts away her baton and backs away.

"... Caroline?" Igor crosses his arms as he stares at the sisters.

" **I believe I ordered his execution.** " Justine walks up to her conflicted sister. They stare at each other and come to an agreement. For the first time, they question their master's word.

They look towards Igor with skepticism.

"Master… have you forsaken on humanity?" Caroline asks.

"We are **wardens** \- those who **rehabilitate** prisoners," Justine explains with emphasis.

" **What…?** "

"Something speaks to me in my mind. Our true duty is not to kill…"

As the three are talking, Joker hears a mysterious voice in his mind.

" _Help…_ " He looks around and sees a blue butterfly bathed in light fluttering through the air.

" _Please… help…_ " The voice and the butterfly ring a lot of bells in his mind. He knows he's encountered them somewhere… but where?

"Who… are you?" he tries to ask.

" _ **Who…?**_ _Yes… I…_ _ **we**_ _are those who wish for true rehabilitation…"_

At the same time, the twins' resolve strengthens.

"We are not executioners." Justine states. "That is the truth we had forgotten."

"We've decided… We will not forsake humanity!" Caroline declares. "And more importantly…" The twins put a hand on both of Joker's shoulders.

C+J: "We will not forsake the Trickster!" Happy that the two have finally started thinking for themselves, Joker gives them a warm smile.

"... Thanks, you two."

The blue butterfly flies between the two, then disappears in a flash of light, giving them both a headache. They hold themselves up on Joker as they look at each in the eye.

" **Your** right eye," Caroline says, "And **my** left… It's as if they're the same… yet mirrored…" Both of them get a vision of a young girl standing between them.

" _Ah, now is the time for our wish to be realized…_ "

The two lightly push off of Joker's shoulder.

"I finally remember…" Caroline mumbles. "How we were torn "apart"...!" Joker's eyes widen.

"Torn apart?" he asks. "Wait… You got your memories back?!" Justine nods.

"Me and my "sister"... We were originally one." She glares and points behind Joker.

"Yet we were torn asunder into halves... by malevolent intent!"

Joker jumps away when he turns around and sees Igor standing right behind him.

" **Igor?!** " All the cretin does is chuckles maniacally. Caroline looks up at her friend and smirks.

"So we were captives, same as you," she says. "Heh... To think we'd learn that truth from a prisoner…" Justine walks over to the dual guillotine.

"Let us reclaim our true form…" she says. Joker turns to them as Caroline joins her beside the tool of death.

"Hey! We'll give you your last job!" she barks at Joker. "Be thankful and obey! You know how we fuse your Personas together to make new ones? You're gonna do the same to **us!** "

"You must fuse us together, with your own hands," Justine says.

"And… that'll turn you back to normal?" Joker asks. The twins nods and they position themselves behind the guillotine blades.

"It's time for you to return the favor for us assisting with your overall growth!" Caroline shouts. "Do it with care!" He didn't exactly know how to feel about doing it to them since they look human, unlike most of his Personas. However, he trusts that what they want him to do will work.

Joker commands the blades to rise with his hand and the girls walk up and place their necks in the holes.

C+J: "Now! Fuse us!"

The rebel, recalling all of their memories together, sadly smiles at the twin wardens.

"... Thanks, you two… Thank you…" With warm smile coming from both of them, the two close their eyes and Joker commands the blades to come down.

As soon as the blades come into contact with their necks, the girls turn into a swarm of white butterflies and fuse together in a blinding light, making Joker shield his eyes. When the fusion is complete, he uncovers his eyes to see a short young girl with long platinum hair, golden eyes, and noticeably pink lips wearing a blue dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses carrying an abnormally large book entitled "Le Grimoire".

The dignified little girl curtsies to Joker.

"My name," she says "Is Lavenza. I was torn apart by a malevolent will, and took the form of those twins. I sought help after my body was split in two." With the sound of the word "help" coming from her mouth, Joker finally remembers this girl's voice.

"So then… the butterfly I saw when I awakened to my Persona," he says. "And the one I saw in the interrogation room… That was **you** , wasn't it?" Lavenza gives him a warm smile filled with joy.

"I believed in you. I knew you would make it thus far." She glares at Igor and braces herself for battle.

"And to the scoundrel who has swindled my master's name… Your lies shall no longer work now that my sight has been restored…!" Joker smirks and nods.

"Oh yeah… We're not finished here, are we?" He quickly whips out his gun, turns around, and levels it at Igor with an intense glare.

"Hurry up and start talkin', you creepy ass old man!" The false Igor closes his eyes.

" **The game isn't over yet…** " He starts floating in the air in a veil of dark energy and there is a slight change in his voice.

" _Whether you human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me…_ "

"Be careful," Lavenza warns. Joker nods and continues to glare at the imposter.

"Alright. If you're **not** Igor, then… who or **what** the hell you?"

" _If I were to put it into words that you could comprehend, I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes…_ " Joker's eyes widen.

"The Holy Grail… The living Treasure my team just fought?!"

" _Precisely… Although, it would be more accurate to say that I am the god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man._ _ **The**_ _ **God of Control**_ _, if you will._ "

Joker assembles all of the pieces of the puzzle together. That's what meant when he said "God's decree is absolute" when he ordered his execution. And if he's the core of the distorted cognitive world of the Metaverse… that basically makes him the god who rules over the whole distorted world.

" _I hoped that seeing a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own indolent hearts._ " He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

" _However… the result is as you know- The masses have made it so none of it has transpired. Humans should be met with ruin: you brought forth that answer._ " The God of Control quickly descends towards Joker, getting right up in his face with his glowing white eyes.

" _But to be frank, Inmate, I believe it may be worth reevaluating you. A human has reached the Holy Grail and has seen through my true identity. You have surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me._ " Joker growls at the malevolent god as he flies around the room in a circle, kicks back in the air, and strokes his chin.

" _Perhaps observing you for a while longer may prove even more amusing. So listen well: I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me._ " Joker cocks an eyebrow as he lowers his gun in curiousity.

"...What kind of deal?" The god snaps his fingers and an image of Earth appears in front of Joker.

" _Should you wish it, I shall return the world to its prior state- one rampant with distorted masses. By doing so, Mementos and reality shall be separate once again, and you and your closest allies shall be brought back into existence._ " Joker's eyes pop at his last statement. Everyone, even Ann, will be brought back into the world.

"You dragged him into the Metaverse and imposed on him an ordeal he did not deserve!" Lavenza exclaims. "Yet, you **still** intend on toying with him?!" The god ignores her and continues as he flies behind the rebel and puts his hands on his shoulders.

" _Not only will the world escape ruin, but the Phantom Thieves shall gradually gain fame unimaginable._ " An image of the Phantom Thieves towering over the world reflects in Joker's dark gray eyes.

" _As you change the hearts of criminals and those who oppose you, those who have remained saintly shall praise and cheer for you in their hearts while those who have sinned shall cower in fear of your name. Eventually, man shall learn to accept the new truth of their world: The word of the Phantom Thieves is the one and only law. In short… you all shall become the gods of the new, free world of peace and prosperity, completely free of injustice. A world that you,_ _ **Akira Kurusu**_ _, long to create deep within the depths of your heart. After all, you've repeated this to yourself countless times: Your world is_ _ **rotten**_ _; it must be changed. Now is the ultimate chance for you to do so._ " The image disappears and the god flies in front of him and stretches out his hand.

" _ **That**_ _is what I offer. So… what say_ _ **you**_ _?_ "

Joker takes a moment to summarize the deal. Basically, if he agrees to let the world remain distorted, the god will split it from Mementos and he and his friends will be brought back into existence. Not only that, the Phantom Thieves shall be praised as gods, able shape the world to their making. Any who commit injustice or oppose them shall submit to their rule in fear. A very beneficial offer.

Joker smiles and snickers, then openly laughs out loud as he scratches his head.

"Wow… We'll be praised as gods, huh? Well, can't say that doesn't strike a chord in me. And you're right. I **do** want to make a new world. I didn't care how much being a Phantom Thief and defying the system changed me… cuz I believed deep down that the world couldn't go on as it was. Better to tear it down and start anew…" A long silence dominates the room before Joker frowns.

"... **Here's** the problem though… The world you're talking about offering me…?" He suddenly glares at the god.

"That's **not** the kind of world I wanna make!" The god brings back his hand.

"If the distortions aren't stopped, everyone's hearts will be trapped in that damn Prison of Regression forever! You say that it'll be a world of peace and prosperity?! They'll have **nothing!** No one will be able to think for themselves or become more than are! They'll all just be mindless slaves! That's **not** a free world and that's definitely not the kind of world I want!" Joker puts hand over his heart.

"The world I'm driven to make **is** a world rid of injustice. But it's a world of **true** freedom, where everyone will have the power to make their own choices without being controlled by others. It's a world where everyone can have dreams to aim for and grow to achieve them. And most importantly, it's world where everyone joins to together, hand in hand, to make it a better place. Creating that world is the reason why the Phantom Thieves organization was founded in the first place. It's also why we've fought all this way, even when it meant opposing the will of the world itself. We aren't trying to be worshipped like gods or any if that. We just want, more than anything, to make our dream world a reality. No matter who follows behinds us, we're following our own path and doing what we think is right… and **you're** the last obstacle standing in our way!" Joker glares at the god again.

"So take your deal and blow it out your ass! **Here's** what's gonna happen: The Phantom Thieves will rise again and we'll come straight after you. And at the very end, I promise you…" He points his gun at him again.

"I'm gonna take this gun… pull the trigger… and blow a hole **straight through your goddamn face. That** will be the end of this world of corruption... which is **exactly** what I wanted." The god shakes his head.

" _Such irredeemable foolishness. You truly believe that you can slay God?_ "

"I **know** I can! After all, **he** made me strong enough!"

" _Hmph… It is true that I trained you as a thief and nurtured your growth, assisting you in the trials I put before you. But answer me this: What is a mere thief to God himself?_ " Joker smirks at him with evil red eyes.

"Here's a better question: … _**What's God to a Trickster?**_ " Lavenza, amazed his burning determination, gives Joker a warm smile.

"Well said," she praises.

" _So… you choose death for yourself? Very well. I have no need for you._ " The god slowly disappears as he spread his arms and ascends into the darkness above.

" _I accept your challenge, rebellious angel of sin and disarray. Gather your followers and meet me in the heavens above. There, I shall incinerate you all in my divine light. And the spreading of your ashes shall herald the end to your chaos._ " Joker glares into the darkness above as the god takes his leave from the Velvet Room, the gauntlet officially thrown.

The two turn around, see a ball of light in the center of the room, and shield their eyes when is gives off a bright flash. When the light dies down, they are both shocked to see the stooped, bizarre old man that just left lying unconscious in the same chair and table from before. Joker's surprised face was of dumb confusion as Lavenza rushed over to him.

"Master!"

" _ **EHHH?!**_ " The old man slowly awakes and looks around the room. Sure enough, he had the signature creepy smile down pat, along with the very long nose.

"Mnngh… Oh my… It's been quite awhile since I last set foot in this place…" His voice was the only thing that was different. It wasn't even half as creepy as the old one's. He notice Joker standing in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the Velvet Room," he says. "My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." His demeanor is more humble too. Lavenza turns to Joker.

"He is the rightful master of the Velvet Room," she says. "The true aid on your journey." Joker stares at the two for a bit before hanging his head and slumping his shoulders.

" _Oh my God, I'm_ _ **sooo**_ _lost right now!_ " he groans. The real Igor nods.

"It may be difficult for you to understand this all at once."

"If I were to summarize this," Lavenza says. "The "fake" has left, and the "real" has returned."

"Indeed…" Joker sighs in relief.

"Okay! That makes a whole lot more sense!" he exclaims.

"My master has returned, and you won against that malevolent god's temptation. Thus, you may be able to save this world that is headed towards certain ruin." Lavenza frowns.

"However, it will prove difficult to win against him with **your** power alone…" Joker shows Lavenza the glowing charm bracelet after she tells him something he already knew.

"Yeah. I need my friends back first…" he says. "They're **here** , aren't they?" Lavenza nods.

"Precisely. Since you have shared your conviction with them, they will be your greatest strength." Igor chuckles.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," he explains. "Therefore, it can be used as a safe haven for those who have, for example, disappeared from a world fused with both reality and cognition."

"Just as you were trapped here, they should be confined somewhere as well. Since you've deepened your bond with them, I am certain you can release them." Lavenza point to the bracelet.

"That trinket on your wrist is infused with the aura of the Arcana that represents your strongest bond: The Lovers. Your relationship with that person is the core of the united bonds you have forged with your friends. Use it to guide you through the corridors. It will act as your way to trace the branches of your bonds to its root. And once they- The Phantom Thieves- are all gathered here, we will tell you everything." Igor snaps his fingers and the door on the right side of the room opens.

"Now, go forth- to the people whom you should be facing the truth with!" Joker slowly nods and takes off the bracelet as he walks to the door. He stop in front and looks at the bracelet in his hand, it pulsating with mysterious light. This trinket, symbolizing his bond with Ann, will help him find her and everyone else. The thought alone was enough to put a smile on his face.

 _I can always count on you… can't I?_

"... Show me the way." He tosses the bracelet forward and jogs after it as it floats in the air through the dark halls, leading him to his teammates.

 **xxx**

In a locked prison cell at the end of a dark corridor, Ann is sitting on the floor, dejected, alone, and unable to go on.

She suddenly feels something shiny fall into her lap. She looks down to see a familiar trinket of hers.

"Huh…? This is…"

"... **ANNIE!** " She turns toward the cell door and sees Joker sprinting to her with a big smile on his face. She smiles a little too at the sight of him.

"Akira…!" she lightly gasps. "Thank God you're safe…" Joker grabs the bars.

"Same to you!" he chuckles. "I **knew** you were still alive. And you're more a sight for sore eyes than usual."

"Oh… yeah…" She picks up the charm bracelet and shows it to him.

"You held onto this for me… I was wondering where it went… Thanks…" Joker nods.

"Of course. I gave that to you, after all. Plus, it actually helped me find you. Just try not to lose it again." She slightly nods and looks down at the ground in long silence.

"You okay?" he asks. She looks up.

"Hey um… you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" she asks. Joker puts his hands in his pockets.

"Someplace safe. I promise." Ann looks down again, her eyes filled with hopelessness.

"Huh… So I'm not in Heaven after all… That means the Hell that Shibuya turned into was all real…" She chuckles at herself and turns away from Joker.

"... _God, I'm **so** weak._ " she says. "When I thought I was about to die, I… started trembling. I was just so scared… At that moment, nothing matter… The justice of our actions was the last thing on my mind." Joker leans against the wall and sits down next to her from outside the cell door.

"Don't worry… I was scared too… Seeing everyone you love literally vanish before your eyes and you can't do a thing about it… It does that to you." Ann turns to him.

"You're still way stronger than I am… You kept going even through a plan that might have ended up getting you killed… Yet look at **me** … I said I was doing this for other people, but that didn't get me far… Haha… it's no wonder we lost." Ann hangs her head.

"Fact is… I never had the strength to be a Phantom Thief… Maybe it would've been better if everything just never happened… Maybe I should've just behaved myself and stayed out of all of this…" A long silence dominated the area as she place her head on her knees.

"... You're right," Joker says. "That's completely true. We should've never done any of this. If we had just left well enough alone, the world wouldn't be in the shit hole it's in now. Everything we've done? It was all for nothing." Ann chuckles at Joker's statement.

"So what if people are trampled all over and suffer because of rotten people in power? It's not **our** problem. Especially with Kamoshida. We didn't really have to stop him from abusing the volleyball team, or sexually harassing students. Me and Ryuji should've just accepted that we were gonna be expelled and you should've just agreed to be his plaything. And it doesn't really matter if we never got justice for Shiho. Who cares if she stayed in that coma or just died?" Ann's head pops up at his last two comments.

"THAT'S-" Joker glares at her.

"Not true, right? Then why is that basically what you're saying right now?!" He stands up and looks down at her as he grabs one of the bars.

"Would you wake the hell up and look inside yourself?!" he barks. "You would've never just sit by and let that perverted bastard get away with what he did to you or Shiho! And the reason you became a Phantom Thief in the first place is because you didn't want anyone else to go through what you did, same as me and Ryuji! Don't you dare say you're not strong, either! **Seriously** , I'm sick of hearing that bullshit from you! Hecate is obvious proof that your heart is **so** strong! Plus, look at how far we've come! We took down a corrupt politician and made it to the heart of Mementos! I don't think "weak" people could even come close to pulling that off! So what does that say about **you**?" Ann's eyes widen as her leader speaks.

"... Akira…" He shakes his head.

"You are **not** weak, Ann Takamaki. You're the Phantom Thief that strives to punish rotten criminals and give courage to people who need it. You're the Vague model that wants to take the world by storm and teach it the true meaning of strength of heart… And more importantly…" Akira takes off his mask, grabs another bar, and gives her an affectionate smile.

"You're the woman that I would… no, the one that I **will** kill God for. The one I want to marry, move into either a good apartment complex or a nice big house with, and have one to three kids with, if you're up for it. The one that I will show proof that my feelings for her couldn't be more real. I'm not promising you that because I think I need to make sure you know I'm not playing around. I'm promising you that because I can't imagine my life without you, regardless of whether my future's bright or not anymore. I don't know what's gonna come my way. All I know is… there's no way I can make it if you're not there with me… There's no future for me if you're not a part of it… Know **why**?" He slides his right through the bars and holds it out to her.

"... Cuz that's how much… I **love** you, Annie." Ann stares at his hand, looks up at him, then closes her eyes, taking in the feelings of his words.

"... You're right. I could never abandon Shiho… I promised myself that I'd help her by showing her how hard I'm working… If I whine like this now, I'd just betraying her." She furrows her brow and shakes her head.

"No, I'd be betraying **myself**!" She looks up at Akira with eyes burning with resolve.

"I could never forget how I felt that day! And I never want anyone to have to go through what I did!" She grabs Akira's hand and squeezes it as tight as she can, the bracelet still in her hand.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to keep moving forward! Things like dying or losing aren't important right now! All that matters is that I **don't** turn back into the old me! I'll never make that mistake again! I swear!" After Akira yanks her to her feet, she stares at him for a bit before giggling with a big blushed smile on her face.

"... After all… that's not the girl you fell in love with, is it?" Akira sheepishly laughs and scratches his cheek with his finger.

"Nope. Not at all." Blue flames start creeping up her legs as she walks up to the gate and stares into her boyfriend's eyes.

"There you go again, always helping me out when I need it…" she says sweetly. "You really are... my "Kira"…" Akira slips both of his hands through bars and places them on her cheeks.

"... And I will **always** shine your way." He pulls her in for a passionate kiss before the flames engulf her and the door vanishes into thin air. When the flames die down, Ann is back in her Panther outfit with her red cat mask on top of her head.

The two separate and share a warm, snug embrace.

"Hey… I'm sorry," Akira whispers. Ann nuzzles into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," she says. "I mean, it was mostly **my** fault. **I'm** the one who jumped to conclusions." They hold each other's shoulders and push away slightly.

"Still, I'll buy you a cake for that blonde airhead thing." Ann giggles.

"Hey. When all this is over…" she says. "Do you wanna, I dunno… be more open… about us…?" Akira takes a second to think, then nods.

"Y'know what? Yeah. I think we've been hiding it long enough, even though almost everyone already knows." Ann giggles again as she takes off her left glove.

"Thanks, Akira. You're always there to help me remember what's important. I seriously treasure being able to be a part of your team! And…" She shows him putting the charm bracelet on her wrist and putting her glove back on over it.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be **yours**! You stole my heart and made it so strong! So seriously, thank you!" Joker nods as he puts his mask back on, then gives her a serious look as he cracks his knuckles.

"Alright, **Panther!** " he says. "Break time's over! We still got work to do! You and me are gonna take the world, remember?!" Ann nods.

"Gotcha, Joker. It'd be a total disgrace to the Phantom Thief name is we didn't take the world's biggest Treasure!" She slides her mask on and fist pumps.

"We're going to put an end to this, aren't we? Let's go!"

The mood is completely ruined by the sound of a megaphone going off, making Panther shriek and latch onto Joker.

"EEK!" Lavenza's voice echoes through the corridors.

"It seems you have managed to save all of your teammates. Now then, please gather in this room at once."

"Wh-What was that voice?!" Panther shouts.

"Calm down. It's a friendly." She looks to her leader.

"Wait… so you already saved everyone else?" Joker scratches his head in frustration.

" **Almost** everyone! I looked in every single one of these cells, but I couldn't find Mona anywhere! And the bracelet isn't reacting anymore!" Panther's eyes widen.

"What?! Then where is he?!" Joker pulls her along as he jogs down the corridor.

"I know exactly who to ask."

 **xxx**

Almost all of the Phantom Thieves are gathered in front of the Velvet Room, waiting for the rest of their teammates. Oracle sees her big bro and sis jogging turns them.

"Oh! There they are!" Everyone turns to the couple and smiles.

"Wassup, you guys?!" Skull shouts.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Noir exclaims. They all suddenly notice that they're one person short.

"Hold on. Joker, I only see Panther with you," Fox says. "Where's Mona?" Joker walks right past his friends.

"That's what I'm gonna ask them," he says.

"Huh? Ask **who**?" Queen asks.

"The people in charge here. C'mon." The team follows their leader into the room where Igor and Lavenza are waiting and look around.

"What is this place?" Fox asks.

"Who're **they**?" Queen adds. The two introduce themselves.

"My name is Igor. I am the master of the Velvet Room."

"I am Lavenza, a resident of this place as well. We have been waiting for you."

"Velvet Room…?" Noir repeats.

"Y'know how sometimes I have Personas I didn't get from Hold Ups?" Joker asks. "This is where I go to make those. I've been coming here since April."

"My master has just been released from a long period of imprisonment," Lavenza explains. "His powers have not fully returned. Though it may be presumptuous of me, I will speak on his-"

"Hey, where's Morgana?" Panther asks. Joker glares at her.

"Panther, don't interrupt!" he scolds.

"No, it is quite alright," Lavenza says. "Would you like to see him?" Joker turns to her.

"Yeah, we… Wait. You know him?!"

"Of course," she says. "He's right over **there**." Lavenza directs them towards Joker's cell as Morgana casually walks out from it.

" **That's** where you were hidin'?!" Skull shouts. The black cat hangs his head.

"I… was born here," he says. "It was to dispel an evil being from man's spiritual world." Oracle kneels down to her friend.

"Mona…?"

"My role was to find the Trickster and help him defeat it. That's why I was created here by my master." The group looks at Igor, who nods in confirmation.

"Indeed." Mona takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I really remember everything. When this place was about to be taken over, my master gathered the last traces of mankind's hope. He mustered up his remaining strength to make **me**."

"The entity that calls itself a god," Lavenza explains. "Is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped think for themselves. **That** is the ruin of man that this evil god envisions-" Skull interrupts her.

"I… um… don't get what you're sayin' at all-" Lavenza stomps her foot.

"UGH, BE QUIET AND LISTEN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

 _Caroline! I missed you_ , Joker thinks.

"Wait… the Holy Grail is… a **god?** " Queen asks. "I was wondering why it had a will of its own, but… are you implying that it **isn't** a Treasure?" Lavenza shakes her head.

"No. As the distorted desires of the masses, it is most certainly the core of Mementos itself. But as it as has already told you, its sole purpose is to grant wishes, whatever they may be."

"Then… did the Holy Grail become a god because people wished to be ruled over…?" Noir asks.

"That is correct." When Lavenza opens her book, pages from it magically fly out and create a giant sphere above with an image of the Holy Grail towering over a chess board inside. One side had red pieces and the other had blue.

"To decide the fate of the world," Lavenza says, "It chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other."

"What kind of… potential?" Queen asks.

"Those who possess the power of the Wild Card, the ability to wield multiple Personas within them." One of the red pieces turned into the Black Mask Akechi.

"One, Goro Akechi, incited the masses' distortion. Had he won, the world would have been destroyed and remade in mayhem and corruption." Eight of the blue pieces turn into the Phantom Thieves, with Joker leading the charge.

"The other was a Trickster who would stand up against this. As you may have already guessed, that was your leader, Akira Kurusu." Panther crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"But that doesn't make any sense, though," she says. "I mean, Akira and Akechi didn't meet each other until months after Akira was arrested for a assault. I don't get why a game like that would be set up just in case of some freak coincidence…" Joker comes to a horrible realization.

"... Unless... it wasn't a coincidence at all," he states. "The Holy Grail set the whole thing up, didn't it?" Images of the major Shadows the Phantom Thieves fought, including the raging Wakaba Isshiki cognition towering over Futaba's Shadow, float in front of the Holy Grail, with Shido's in front.

"Using Shadows that escaped the Prison of Regression and became Palace rulers, the evil god influenced your paths so that you two would meet. The one you know as Masayoshi Shido was used to create and corrupt Goro Akechi, the Trickster of Destruction, and then later set you, the Trickster of Salvation, on a collision course with him. The rest, from Suguro Kamoshida to Sae Nijima, were used to set the stage for your inevitable confrontation." Fox crosses his arms.

"I see," he says. "So the Shido Scandal was a means to force those two into fighting each other." Joker growls at the thought. The Holy Grail basically forced him to fight his friend. And what's more, that scandal was what caused his fateful encounter with Shido, which means the evil god was indirectly responsible for ruining his future.

The image of Joker destroys the one of Akechi.

"And Akira won," Mona says. "So the human world was to remain as is. Those were the conditions of the game… Or at least, that's what **should have** happened." All images disappear and Lavenza closes her book after all of the pages flow back in.

"That malevolent being knew that a revolution would not occur within indolent humans. After all, it is the masses' distorted desires incarnate." Lavenza directs everyone's attention at Joker.

"However, my true master believed in humanity. He believed that a Trickster would rise among the people and accomplish this change. A Trickster with a strong and noble heart who fights to destroy the corruption of the world and bring about true freedom and justice. But that evil entity laughed at the prospect, and sought to prove the powerlessness of man with the game. And Akira Kurusu had great potential, which is why it approached him. It helped train the Trickster of Salvation, only to cast him into despair, using the masses who rejected their savior. This was likely its means to nip in the bud anything that posed a threat." Lavenza taps her chin with her finger.

"Now that I think back to when I was separated, I felt a disagreement with the word "rehabilitation"." She nods.

" **Of** **course** I did. It was just a means for the fake to keep you under surveillance." Joker crosses his arms, irritated by the final conclusion.

"Lemme get this straight!" he exclaims. "If Akechi won, the world would've been ruined through mayhem and corruption, and if **I** won, it would've been ruined through stagnation and decay! So no matter who won between the two of us, the world was just gonna meet its ruin anyway?!" Mona hops onto his right shoulder.

"That basically means you and Akechi were both dragged into a game in which the evil god rigged the final outcome." Skull stomps his foot in outrage.

"Dammit, what the hell?!"

 ** _Just_** _like Bastard Shido,_ Joker thought. _His deal was just another goddamn farce!_

Lavenza's eyes fill with regret.

"Your real world has already been fused with Mementos. You all do not exist because reality is replete with the cognition of those who deny the Phantom Thieves. It can be said that the world is one step away from the evil god's machinations." She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"However… there is still hope…" She looks up at Joker.

"Akira Kurusu. Now that the evil god's identity has been exposed, you can see your rehabilitation to its completion. Only you can leave this prison and save this distorted world and its captive people…" She points at the rebel with a serious look.

"Young man, guided by Morgana and worthy of the Trickster name. You must challenge the evil god and reclaim your existence in reality… Are you up to the task?" Joker scratches his head.

"Hm… Well… that depends on the answer I get from this question…" He turns to his band of troublemakers and smirks at them.

"... You guys aren't really expecting me to do all of this **by myself** , are you?" Everyone gives him a smile and Panther puts her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding?!" she laughs. "We wouldn't stay behind, even if you told us!" Skull cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah! Let's destroy that annoyin' shiny Treasure jerk **for sure** this time!" The Phantom Thieves nod in agreement and Igor applauds them.

"Excellent!" he chuckles. "There is nothing to fear. You already possess the strength to oppose this evil god. The power of your heart and your bonds with others. For a Wild Card, there is **no** greater weapon… _Hm hm hm hm hm hm!_ I am truly looking forward to this!" Lavenza points to Mona.

"Our mutual friend knows where the exit is. Morgana, please guide them." She frowns with empathy and bows to him.

"And thank you for all that you've done. It is a cruel responsibility that's been cast upon you…" Mona points at her.

"I will accept your words of appreciation fully when everything is over." With that, he starts jogging towards the exit.

"Alright! This way!"

As the thieves sprint up the stairway to the exit, Joker feels an inferno of determination burning within him, one stronger than the one he felt when he faced Shido.

 _He's trying to create a world where people aren't free to think for themselves…! And so many lives, including mine, were trashed for the sake of his sick little "game"…! I don't give a damn if he's God himself! I'm putting an end to him **and** his world!_

Everyone reaches a bulky iron door.

"What's **this** …?" Skull asks. "It's one hell of a door…"

"But it **is** our way out…" Mona says. Joker suddenly feels something resonate within him. It's his most powerful Persona, Satan, calling out to him. He closes his eyes to meet the monster in his subconscious.

" _ **A most interesting turn of fate,**_ " the demon says. " _ **Wouldn't you agree, Trickster?**_ " Joker crosses his arms.

"Yeah. Shido was just a figurehead all along," he says. "To think my case was actually with the Big Man Upstairs."

" _ **I hope you've come to understand the reason behind your affinity with me**_ **.** "

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

" _ **In this distorted world, the natural order has become unbalanced. God plans to chain all of mankind down, stripping them of all manner of freedom, in the name of absolute Law with no opposition. It may be a peaceful world to the naked eye, but it is a world that possesses not a single scrap of a soul. Chaos may bring misfortune and disarray, but it also brings all manner of freedom and allows man to have actual vibrant souls with the desire to evolve. Law and Chaos must keep each other in check for the bright future of the human race. So if God is now the tyrant that strives to conquer the world with his Law, what does that make you and I, ones who fell from grace, as his greatest threat?**_ " Joker was pretty quick to understand.

"... It makes us… heroes of Chaos."

" _ **Precisely. You and I are very much alike. While we care not for what the public thinks of our actions, we will not sit idly by as free will is being stripped away. That is a grave sin that God has committed. And now, he must be punished.**_ " Joker smirks at the monster.

"Heh… That's actually a great way to put it." Satan brings his face down to Joker, then surges into him in with his phantom form in a blinding red light.

" _ **See your justice through while carrying the name of "Devil" with all of your pride, Trickster. Let your sinful darkness put the saintly light in check. Enslaved by Law abiding angels, it is exactly what this rotting world needs... Do what you've desired to do** **deep down in your heart** **since your wings were tainted black with sin...**_

 _ **Destroy his**_ _ **world, Akira Kurusu.**_ "

Back at the door, Panther is examining their exit.

"I don't see any handles or locks to pick." Mona looks towards his leader.

"There's a special way to open it… Joker, if you would." Everyone turns to Joker and sees that he is being cloaked in black and red energy. His eyes glow red as he focuses on the door.

"... Stand aside." They clear the way as he inhales sharply through his nose to build up power. He crouches down, ascends into the air in a veil of darkness and black feathers, and lets out a demonic roar as he dive kicks into the iron door, instantly blasting through it and letting a blinding light shine through.

 **xxx**

The Quarantine Cell door from the Prison of Regression, used to lock up the most sinful and dangerous criminal, manifests in the real world before it is blasted open by an unholy force. The being shrouded in darkness lands outside of it before the veil disappears to reveal the righteous leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"Still a reckless show-off to the very end, huh?" Joker turns to every else walks out of the door with Panther giving him a funny smile.

" _Shuddup!_ I wasn't even **trying** to show off this time." Everyone notices that they've returned the place they vanished from.

"Huh?! We're back in Shibuya again?!" Panther exclaims. "Oh right… This is where we were when our bodies disappeared." Everyone looks around the distorted city and sees that the people are still going about their business like nothing is wrong.

"It seems people still haven't realized that this abnormality has taken over the city," Queen says. Fox looks back to the destroyed door.

"Look, the door we just came through…!" he says. "If I remember correctly, this is the one to that Quarantine Cell."

"Or… what's **left of it** , anyway," Oracle points out. The doorway gradually cracks and crumbles to rubble.

"That's right. It was actually the Velvet Room, which had been swallowed up by the distortions," Mona says.

"You **did** say you were born in there," Noir recalls. "It makes so much sense now." Skull comes to a realization.

"Wait… so if **we** came outta **there** … does that mean **we're** the sinful criminals?!" Skull asks. He shakes his head and turns to Joker.

"No, hold on… They said it was just one person, so… it's more **Akira** , since **he** was kept in here!"

 _So, I really am his world's greatest threat_ , Joker thinks. _Just like Satan said…_

"Most likely, Joker had been on under the malicious guidance of the evil god ever since he awakened to his Persona." As Mona is talking, everyone notices his body shining with white light.

"The Velvet Room originally existed to nurture the human mind," he continues. "But after it was taken over, it was sealed inside that bastard's nest; Inside Mementos." Mona notices his friends just staring at him.

"Hey! Are you guys listening?!" he shouts.

"Y-Yeah, we are, but…" Oracle says. "More importantly, Mona?"

"Hm?"

"You're shining," Queen tells him. Mona looks at himself.

"It's probably because my memories have returned. I know what my purpose is now."

 _Huh…? Whoa… Do you see something… shining? Wait a sec, wh-what's with those weirdly-dressed guys?_

Joker hears an unknown voice and looks to see that there are a crowd of people staring at the group.

"What the… Hey, guys! Listen!"

 _I feel like… I've seen those costumes before…_

 _Oh! Aren't they… the Phantom Thieves? I kinda remember seeing a silhouette of them on a jumbo screen in the city…_

 _The Phantom Thieves?_

 _Oh yeah, that's right! I completely forgot about them!_

"This is different from how is was before," Panther says. "Do they see us…?"

"It doesn't seem to be everyone though," Queen points out. "Only a handful of people in this large crowd."

"Maybe it's because of Mona's light!" Skull hypothesizes.

"Either way, they remember the Phantom Thieves!" Noir exclaims happily.

"The key of hope!" Oracle gasps, saying it like it was from a video game or anime.

"Mona, guide us," Fox tells him. "Where must we go?" Mona directs the group's sight towards a path made of bones leading to a massive tower that pierces through the blood red clouds.

"Over there! The evil god should be in that temple!" Joker turns to the group.

"Right…" he says. "Okay, guys! This'll **definitely** be our last infiltration! Let's show "God" that this world belongs to humanity!" Everyone smiles and gives the leader a determined nod.

So, with a flap of his trench coat and a glint of his evil red eyes, the righteous Trickster sets his sight on the God of Control's temple, fired up for the final confrontation.

" **Ti** **me for the grand finale!** "

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	24. Shot 22: Angel with a Shotgun

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 22: Angel with a Shotgun**

* * *

Reality and Mementos have fused into a world where the God of Control reigns supreme and no child of man has the power to think for themselves. Humanity is rapidly descending into utter ruin.

However, one light of hope remains. After being stripped of physical form, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts rise from the pits of despair and ascend into the corrupted heavens above to face the God of Control in a final battle to decide the fate of the world. It's Chaos vs. Law in the battle to end them all.

 **xxx**

All is quiet inside the ominous tower that pierces the blood red clouds as the fake Igor stands in the middle of the massive black arena alone.

Suddenly, the monstrous king of Hell, Satan, appears from the entrance high above in a veil of shadow with a thunderous roar, then spews out a massive black and red ball of fire from his mouth. The flame erupts into a pillar when it crashes into the ground.

As the inferno dies down, one by one the righteous Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Joker, Panther, Skull, Mona, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir, march out from the flames with conviction burning in their eyes, ready to confront the imposter created by this world's grand deity.

" ** _Knock knock, tin can!_** " Joker shouts to the fake. The fake Igor hovers from the ground in a veil of darkness with its unsettling copied smile.

" _Rebels who choose to deny the Prison of Regression. Why do you mere humans still dare oppose me?_ " Panther glares and points at the fake.

"Stop acting like you're some kind of god!" she demands. "You're just a Treasure! Shut up and let us destroy you!" The imposter chuckles as he shakes his head.

" _Fools. Do you_ _ **still**_ _not understand? Your actions shall not save a single soul._ "

The fake laughs maniacally as it ascends, disappearing into nothing, and the corrupted Treasure and granter of humanity's wishes, The Holy Grail, manifests before the band of rebels.

" _How do you think it is that I became a god to begin with?_ "

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" Queen asks in a cold tone.

" _The freedom not to choose. The freedom not to think. If every person pushed the burdens of their lives upon others, nobody would have to act for themselves. And who should be there to receive those burdens?_ "

"Are you saying… that's **you?!** " Noir asks.

" _Precisely. Humanity_ _ **itself**_ _wished for the Holy Grail to be a god that would rule over them! If you continue reject that order, there will no longer be a place for you in this world._ " Mona smirks and cocks an eyebrow.

"... _And?_ "

"You make it sound like we're supposed to care," Joker sighs.

" _I see… So you wish to reject me, even if it means foregoing praise from those you want to "save"?"_

"We don't let what others think hold us down anymore!" Noir declares. Queen nods.

"That's right!"

"And if this is **your** world!" Joker shouts. "Then it's a world we don't want any part of anyway!"

" _If you are not going to obey… then you shall suffer yet again. I shall bring down the hammer of judgement upon you who dare disrupt my world order!"_ Energy starts flowing out of the Holy Grail and the Phantom Thieves prepare for battle.

(Author's Note: Fast forwarding to the end of this phase)

After Mona succeeds in cutting the Holy Grail's connection to the inmates of the Prison of Regression, it retaliates by hitting them with its most powerful beam attack.

When the smoke from the explosion clears, Joker's new Persona, Lucifer, has used its massive body to effortlessly absorb the blast, protecting the Phantom Thieves.

"Nice try! _**Lucifer, Morning Star!**_ " Lucifer roars as he spreads his arms and six wings to call down a cosmic force that rains down upon the Holy Grail in a glorious explosion, blasting off the chains the kept it pinned to the ground and filling the room with light.

" _Nngh, fooooooooooools…_ "

When the light clears the room, everything has gone completely silent, save the sound of the Phantom Thieves catching their breath.

"Hey, we **did** get 'im, yeah?" Skull asks.

"That was my strongest charged attack… save Black Viper," Joker says.

"Oracle?" Queen calls as she turns to her. Oracle uses her goggles to scan the inactive Holy Grail.

"It's silent, but… I dunno." The team stands anxiously in front of the Treasure, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the wall and the floor start glowing with light and the entire room starts to quake as the ring of gears on the Holy Grail start to turn. A sudden shake forces the team to their knees.

"What the eff is goin' on?!" Skull shouts. "This looks bad, you guys!" The walls start crumbling to dust and the entire tower splits apart as the Holy Grail's gears are blasted off to release a ring of golden angel wings, all for the Phantom Thieves to witness.

"Could it be…?" Noir gasps.

"What's going on?!"" Fox asks. When the ground completely splits apart in the clouds of Heaven, the deadly secret that the tower was hiding within itself rise, its massiveness towering over everything. Joker clenches his fists as the mere sight of it.

"This is the Holy Grail's…" he mumbles. "No… The evil god's true form." Everyone slowly steps back, eyes filled with awe and fear, as the structure continues to rise.

"... Is the real?" Panther gasps. Skull tries to shakes off his trance and giant golden wings spread from the structure.

"Guys, pull it together!" A giant shadow is casted over them as Oracle hides behind her brother.

"G-Give me a break…!" The evil god's maniacal laugh echoes through the sky as his gargantuan, faceless, mechanical angel body is revealed for all to see, his golden wing halo hovering above his head.

" _Feeble-minded Trickster, bear witness to and tremble in fear of the glory of your god! I am the administrator born of the collective human unconscious!_ _ **The God of Control, Yaldabaoth!**_ " The god's body gleams in the light of the sun shining behind, amplifying his holy presence that towers high over the rebels.

"This is **crazy**!" Oracle shouts. "It's like a building!"

"It was already huge back when it was the Holy Grail…!" Panther gasps.

" _The administrator must guide mankind toward proper development. And now that the foolishness of man has been proven, it is the administrator's duty to_ _ **purge**_ _them._ " Skull glares at the god, Yaldabaoth.

"You kiddin'?! This is just some kinda rigged game **you** started!"

" _The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backward. If left to humanity, the world would slowly meet its demise. Rehabilitation is_ _ **impossible**_ _now._ "

"That doesn't mean humans are evil, though!" Queen shouts.

" _Indeed. There are many upstanding citizens. However, they merely take the sole path before them. The act of making decisions is accompanied by nothing but_ _ **pain**_ _. Even if a cliff of ruin lie ahead, these lemmings would march on without a second thought._ "

" **Bullshit!** " Skull barks. "You're just forcing your selfish ideas on people!" Oracle stops hiding behind Joker.

"For a god, you're pretty damn prejudiced!" she shouts.

"If this was all for the sake of humanity, wouldn't being beaten by humans satisfy you?!" Noir asks.

" _I am the entity that governs this world. Its future depends wholly on my leadership._ " The golden wings slowly flap up.

" _And those who dare defy this natural order shall be met with punishment_ _ **raining down from the heavens!**_ _"_

With one massive wing beat, Yaldabaoth blasts those who oppose him with a torrent of wind, making them slide back as they shield their eyes. Joker's entire body begins to tremble.

"... J-Just a flap of those wings…" he mumbles "... And there was so much power behind it…"

"That thing's on a totally different level…!" Oracle gasps. Fox hangs his head in doubt.

"... Can we defeat something like him?" As his teammates are beginning to dread at their seemingly slim chances of victory, they see their leader snickering with a big evil smile on his face. Panther walks up to him.

"Joker…?" Joker takes a deep breath and crazily and openly starts dying laughing into the clouds above, then glares at the god with sheer determination.

" ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ THIS! IS! FUCKING! AWESOME!** " Almost everyone is shocked by his crazy outburst.

"HOW MUCH MORE LUCKY COULD WE POSSIBLY GET?! THIS **SERIOUSLY** CAN'T GET **ANY** BETTER!" Mona chuckles and nods at his leader.

"I couldn't agree more! This is the absolute best possible outcome!" The shock is turned to the black cat now.

"Mona, you too?!" Panther gasps. Mona turns to the group with a devious smile.

"Of course. Think about it. We're fighting against a god who's not holding anything back, right? Hmph! What bigger target could there be for the Phantom Thieves to tackle?" Joker turns to his friends too.

"You guys know how I am! The stronger our target is, the more pumped for the fight I get!" he explains. "And since God is on the top of the food chain…!" He shoots a fist into the air.

"How could **not** be more fired up than I've ever been in my whole damn life?!" Panther stares at her overly excited boyfriend, then giggles and wraps an arm around his neck.

"As always, you're **crazy** … and as always, I absolutely **love** it!" Queen smiles.

"Although… it's still way too big for my liking…" she jokes. Oracle smiles as she prepares her goggles.

"Alright! I'll give the navigation everything I got!" Noir warmly smiles at everyone.

"We can do this if we all work together!" Panther nods.

"Let's take him down!" Fox puts his hand over his heart and smiles.

"Crowning our glory by defeating a god. Now **that** is true art." Skull snickers.

"We just gotta beat that thing, yeah?" Joker looks at his team.

"He'll be our strongest opponent ever, but it won't be a problem…" He pounds his chest with his fist.

"Let's show Yaldabaoth the **true** power… of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts!" Mona laughs at everyone's sudden fired up attitude.

"Man… you guys are the best, stupidest group I could ask for!" He looks up at the mischievous rebel leader with a warm smile.

"Akira… I'm so glad I was able to be a part of your team." Joker chuckles and shakes his head.

"Can it with the sentiment, Cat… It's not over yet..."

"Hm… You're right." Joker's eyes glow red as he smirks at his best friend and personal guide.

"Morgana? … **Let's end this.** "

The rebellious Phantom Thieves look up at the holy God of Control, Yaldabaoth, with souls burning with determination and courage, driven to put their end to the rotten world and change it into a world of freedom.

"We'll take it **all** back!" Mona declares.

Everyone takes a step forward...

"Our future…!"

...places a hand on their masks.

" **And this world!** "

And with Joker's might roar, charges forward.

"... _**IT'S SHOWTIME!**_ "

 _ **PER-SO-NAAA!**_

(Author's Note: Fast forwarding to the end of this phase.)

The thieves aiming to slay God have once again destroyed the four tools Yaldabaoth was wielding in the four extra that grew from his body, enduring the punishment of the divine spells that symbolize the distorted seven deadly sins that could lead mankind to ruin, from Lust to Pride.

Everyone, beaten and bruised with thief torn suits, fights to stay on their feet as it has taken almost everything they have to thoroughly damage the god. Yet, there doesn't seem to be even a sign of any scratches on him at all.

" _Hmph. Have you imbeciles still not had enough?_ " The tired Joker snickers as he glares at the faceless angel.

"Ha… Don't you wish."

" _... Very well… Then I shall toy with you no longer._ " Yaldabaoth's halo begins to spin faster.

" _The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin…_ " His arms reach into the hexagon shaped pillars on his body.

" _You have no means of escape, humans…_ " He pulls out the Gun of Execution, the Bell of Declaration, the Sword of Judgement, and the Book of Commandments.

" _Punishment shall strike you all…_ " He raises his tools into the air.

" _As you pass through the gates of destruction…_ " Black energy surges out of his tools and to the center of his chest. Oracle's readings go off the charts.

"What is this power…?!" she gasps. "Be careful! Some kind of insane attack's coming!" Everyone fighting on the front lines glares at the god as he charges up his attack.

"Unison attack…!" Joker commands. "And give it… everything you got…!" Futaba Ultra Charges everyone as they summon their Personas. Satan powers up for Black Viper as everyone else's Personas circle around him. Everyone's auras merge together in a black flame to unite their powers.

"Ready?!" Oracle asks. Satan absorbs all of the power and turns into a gargantuan serpent made up of the six elements of Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Nuclear, and Psychokenisis, which all become infused with Curse magic. When the serpent bares its fangs at the malevolent god, Oracle gives the signal to let loose.

 **"FIRE EVERYTHING!** "

J+P+M+S+F+Q+N: " _ **GO! PHANTOM VIPER!**_ "

The viper lashes out at Yaldabaoth, striking him dead center in his chest. Everyone roars as they put everything into that one strike, pushing him back a bit before the attack explodes in spectacular fashion, covering everything in a thick, massive cloud of smoke. The thieves shield themselves and try to catch their breath.

"Did… did you do it?" Oracle asks. The smoke slowly begins to lift. And after a long silence… a maniacal laugh shakes their will to their very core.

" _So..._ _ **this**_ _is the power that resists ruin…_ "

"... No way..." Joker murmurs. A powerful blast of wind from Yaldabaoth's wings reveals his body completely unscathed, much to the dismay of the rebels.

"... That was our strongest attack…" Panther mumbles. "And there's **still** not even a scratch…?" The heavens begins to darken Yaldabaoth's charge nears its completion.

" _My control shall not bow down to ruin._ " Everything begins to quake violently as his wings flap upwards.

" _My control…_ _ **is the ultimate truth of this world.**_ " Realising the imminent danger, everybody, even Oracle, gathers together and creates a barrier over themselves using their Persona, with Satan being their last defense. The god finishes his charge.

"Everybody, hang on!" Queen shouts as they all huddle up and hold onto each other, Joker, of course, wrapping his arms around Panther.

" _ **BOW DOWN!**_ " Yaldabaoth fires his attack at the floor in front of the barrier, then a violent torrent of black energy erupts from under them like the most violent explosion from a volcano. Pain surges through everyone like electric shocks as their Personas take the full force of the attack.

One by one, their strength starts to give out. Mona, Fox, Panther, Noir, Queen, and Skull all succumb to the strain, leaving them unable summon their Personas as Oracle's Final Guard and Satan's massive body are the only things keeping them from the devastating blast.

" _Nggggggggggh!_ Come on! Give it up already!" Oracle whines right before her strength gives out. Joker cries out in agony as he fights to keep his defense up all on his own.

"Hang in there, Joker!" Ann shouts.

"Ya gotta hang in there! **Please** hang in there!" Ryuji begs. Joker tries as hard as he can to keep his Persona around… but with the loud sound of a crack, it is broken, allowing the attack to blast them all away.

When the smoke clears, everyone is lying face down on the floor before the evil god, heavily wounded. They very slowly push themselves back on their feet.

"Damn…" Ryuji weakly curses. "He's… strong…" Fighting through the pain, they lift their heads and glare at Yaldabaoth.

"If you're **really** a god," Mona shouts. "You should be guiding humanity to your ideals! You're destroying them because you **can't** do that, aren't you?! So you can flaunt your own existence! That's why you were observing us! You **had** to because the reaction of the "masses" worried you!"

"... That sounds about right," Yusuke coughs.

"I dunno how long you've lived," Ryuji barks. "But you're the perfect example of a pain-in-the-ass old man!" Ann chuckles a little.

"You find people like that **everyone**."

"Ha! Which means **you're** nothing special!" Akira barks.

" _What drivel!_ " Black energy gathers in a sphere in front of Yaldabaoth's chest and burst into smoke, making everyone cover their eyes.

"Ah! W-What the hell?!" Akira shouts.

"What is this?!" Ann screams. Ryuji sees nothing but darkness when he tries to open his eyes.

"Dammit! I can't see anything!"

"Do you want to erase us from this world that much?!" Haru asks the god. Mona turns to his friends with worry.

"Guys…!"

" _I am merely following the natural order. Therefore, since you have been forsaken by the world, there is_ _ **nowhere**_ _you can belong!_ " Yaldabaoth calls down a lightning storm to strike everyone down, making them fall back down to the ground.

"We… can't lose… like this…!" Ryuji barks.

"If… we lose…" Makoto coughs. "The world is…!" Ann tries to push herself up.

"I-I need to… get… back up…" Yaldabaoth laughs as he punishes them with another lightning storm. Everyone's consciousness and will to fight starts ebbing away.

"M-My strength…" Yusuke wheezes.

"I can't… go on…" Futaba murmurs.

"Is this it…?" Haru mumbles.

" _Not even one sliver of unpredictability can be permitted under my control._ " The masses' indolent thoughts, which created the smoke, echo through the sky.

 _Guess it was impossible in the end._

 _It was fun while it lasted though._

 _It's humans against a god, after all._

" _Do you hear the voices of the masses? They mock you for rebelling against a god. Humans are not but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline_." Akira and Mona, their wills still burning strong, slowly try to get to their feet.

" _The sin of rebelling against a god is severe. As punishment, you all shall taste pain everlasting._ " Mona is the first to get up.

"... Not letting that happen!"

" _Ah… The Velvet Room attendant created from the dregs of human hope, hm?_ _Hahahahahaha! It is impossible for a petty existence like you to overrule my precedent._ " Mona summons Mercurius and sends it at the god.

"Human hope is a desire too! Don't underestimate it!" His Persona was quickly swatted away by the the Sword of Judgement. Yaldabaoth tries to bring the blade down on the pint sized feline, but Arsene arrives just in time to stop the blade long enough for him to dodge the blade. However, the shock wave of the impact still blasts him away. Joker steps in front of his friend, defending him.

" **Leave... him... alone...!** " He slowly limps towards the evil god while favoring his right arm, still willing to fight.

"Joker...!" Mona shouts.

" _Still refusing to bow down to your superiors, are you, Trickster? I admit that it was entertaining to watch, but it is pointless to continue playing a game that you've already lost._ " Akira snickers as Arsene comes to his side.

"Hmph… Like I told you before… **You underestimate me!** " He commands his Persona to fire a volley of Eigaon rays at his foe, but they do no good. The angel hits him with an blast of divine light from the Gun of Execution, forcing him to a knee. To prevent himself from losing consciousness, he stabs his right thigh with his knife.

 _Ngh! Ugh! Come on! Stay awake… Stay awake!_

He sends Arsene charging at him again, this time with a Megidolaon blast. The Bell of Declaration's ring creates a concussive blast under him, knocking him back, but he still refuses to fall.

 _I'm not... done yet..._

Arsene lets loose a never ending combo of Brave Blade strikes that don't do much. The Book of Commandments causes another lightning storm that strikes Akira alone. Even with that, he still pushed himself back to his feet, swaying from side to side, vision blurred, and Persona nearing dismissal.

It's... not... over... **_One good_ _shot...!_** _All I need... is_ ** _one good shot...!_**

" _Such useless persistence. Why continue to struggle, human? I have already robbed you of your right to exist in this world. All that is left to you now is imminent ruin._ " Akira temporarily shakes off his fatigue and glares at the god.

"Whether I have somewhere to belong or not!" he shouts. "Whether the world can be saved or not! I don't give a shit if you're God himself! **None of that** is your decision to make! And the gravest injustice here is you thinking so in the first place!" Arsene ascends into the skies above and performs One-Shot Kill.

"Humanity isn't as hopeless as you say we are! We have the power to change our world and I'm gonna prove it to you!" The attack hits Yaldabaoth in his faceless head and Arsene persists in its attack, even though isn't even leaving any scratches.

" _You foolishly overreach yourself. Why oppose me so fiercely? A single rebel has no hope in defeating me._ " Yaldabaoth's divine tools shoot Arsene with converging rays of light, but Akira valiantly powers through the pain.

"Then… it's a damn good thing… I'm **not** alone here…! ...NGH?!" Akira suddenly feels the dark force blackening the heavens in smoke surge into him and start distorting his body, forcing him down on all fours. His entire body starts to turn black as he hears people's voices roaring in his head and the familiar feeling of invisible chains restraining him.

 _ **Enough of that, you monster!**_

"D-Dammit…! **This** … again?!" It's same mental attack Yaldabaoth used on him the first time, but now it's affecting his entire body. He felt things painfully grow on his body as Arsene finally disappears.

 _ **Don't come near me, you disgusting abomination!**_

Before long, he had retaken the monstrous form of Hellspawn, roaring in agony as he tries to fight back.

 _ **Get out! You don't belong here or anywhere else!**_

The Phantom Thieves look on in horror as their leader thrashes around in agony.

"W-What's going on?!" Futaba shouts. "What's happening to him?!" A veil of burning divine light envelops him and lifts him up into the air as he is forced into a crucified position.

" _ **This**_ _form is the aggregate of everything the masses see him as now. A nonredeemable, detestable demon beyond any hope of salvation who is trying desperately to tear down the peaceful world he has no place in. They wish from the bottom of their indolent hearts that their god exorcise this filth from existence forever._ " Akira continues to scream and writhe in agony as the light incinerates his skin and the invisible chains crush his body.

" _You are foolish put your belief in human bonds when nobody in their right mind would ever accept you, a fiend intoxicated with false justice. Anyone who would dare try would be banished along with you. Do you understand now? Humanity has betrayed you._ _ **You are no longer welcome in this world!**_ " Akira grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as the voices grow louder, a weak devilish smile cracking on his face.

"... Ha... ha ha... Like I'm… supposed to give a damn…! Ugh…!"

 _ **DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!**_

"The only way… I wanna live… is by… following my heart… and fighting… for the justice... I believe in…!"

 _ **DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!**_

"I-If the world... chooses to be my enemy... I'll just fight... like I always have...!"

 _ **DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!**_

"And I know… that everyone here with me… feels that way too…!"

 _ **DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!**_

"Human bonds… are what give us true strength of heart…! Everyone here… proves that to me everyday…!"

 _ **DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!**_

"The world can reject me forever… for all I care…! As long as… **they're** with me… nothing can get… in my way…!"

Yaldabaoth laughs at Akira's speech as his consciousness starts fading away and his entire body starts to turn transparent and disappear into ash, making his girlfriend cry out to him.

"AKIRA!" Hearing her cries and feeling his end drawing closer, the rebel struggles to stay awake as his eyelids start to grow heavy.

"... Go ahead… and kill me…" he wheezes. "It won't change a thing… The Phantom Thieves… will yield to no one… no matter who they are… Even if… one of us falls… the rest will… get back up… And if another falls… we'll get back up… again... and again... and again… We'll keep fighting… til the bitter end… And when all's said and done… we'll definitely… **definitely…!** " With his last ounce of strength, he roars loud enough for it to echo through the heavens.

"... _**TAKE THE WOOORLD!**_ "

 **xxx**

Back down on Earth, everyone has finally noticed the dreadful phenomenon has taken over the entire city. Everyone are scrambling in panic as people start disappearing in black fog one by one. Everyone is convinced that all hope is lost.

That's when a strange voice echoes everywhere.

" _The Phantom Thieves… will yield to no one… no matter who they are… Even if… one of us falls… the rest will… get back up… And if another falls… we'll get back up… again and again and again… We'll keep fighting… til the bitter end… And when all's said and done… we'll definitely…_ _ **definitely…!**_ " Everyone stops freaking out and turn their attention to all of the jumbo screen in the city. The Phantom Thief logo is appearing through the static and Akira's voice is blaring through the speakers.

"... _**TAKE THE WOOORLD!**_ "

Those last three words ring out through the distorted city as people begin to converse.

… _What was this again?_

… _The Phantom Thieves?_

 _Weren't the Phantom Thieves those…?_

Images of the Phantom Thieves fighting the God of Control appear on the screen, to everyone's shock and awe.

 _They haven't given up yet…_

 _Can they even do anything about a situation like this?_

 _No, it's impossible… There's no way..._

 **xxx**

After shouting at the top of his lungs, the leader finally falls silent after losing consciousness, hanging crucified in the air before the malevolent god.

"Akira?!" Futaba cries out.

"Hey, stop playing around!" Ryuji shouts. "C'mon! Wake up!" Akira remains silent as the light engulfing him seeps into his near transparent body.

" _Repugnant rebels of sin, avert not your eyes. The spreading of this demon's ashes shall herald the birth of my new world._ " The divine light slowly shines brighter, then bursts like a star, blinding everyone and burning the rebel's body away.

The band of thieves reluctantly open their eyes and look up to found out the fate of their leader… and see that there is a small orb of light creating a barrier around him.

" _Hm?_ " Akira slowly reawakens, feeling a little strength return to him and his body start to regain its visibility. The orb of light then turns into a Moon Arcana Tarot Card and a loud voice bursts from it.

"... **TAKE IT DOWN, PHANTOM THIEVES!"** All of the Phantom Thieves hear the familiar voice of their most supportive comrade.

"Huh…? Mishima?" Ryuji mumbles. Akira receives a vision of Mishima cheering for the rebels back down in the corrupted city with everything he's got while the people around him give him funny looks.

"COME ON! WHY DO THINK THEY'VE RISKED THEIR LIVES ALL THIS TIME?!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "DAMMIT, YOU GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT…! **WHEN WILL YOU STOP RUNNING FROM THE TRUTH?!** " At first, no one respond to his cry.

But soon, the crowd around him gradually starts cheering for the band of rogues from the bottom of their hearts. Mishima smiles and continues to cheer to his team.

" **PHANTOM THIEVES, CAN YOU HEAR US?!** " The team's eyes widen as the Phantom Aficionado Website administrator continues to gather the positive prayers of the people, to the confusion of the evil god.

" _What is this?_ "

More Arcana cards, representing the strong bonds he's made over the past year, appear around Akira in a circle as he keep getting visions. The next being of Sojiro approaching Mishima with his usual smirk.

"Are you someone who's been charmed by the Phantom Thieves too?" he asks. Mishima turns to the old man and smiles with pride.

"I sure am! Is the same true for you too?" Sojiro chuckles and looks around the crowd of people.

"Pretty much… Looks like it's not just us though." Voices start coming out of the other cards.

Death. Yongen's resident house doctor, Tae Takemi.

"I'm not letting you lose after you've gotten this far! You better finish what you started!"

The Hanged Man. Former Yakuza member and gun enthusiast, Munhisa Iwai.

"It may not look like it, but I've got high hopes for you guys! You'd better win this!"

Temperance. Shujin homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami.

"They'll win if I cheer them on? Then I'll cheer them on as much as they need!"

The Devil. Tabloid journalist, Ichiko Ohya.

"You've stolen the hearts of this many people! I won't let you lose!"

Fortune. Gifted fortune teller, Chihaya Mifune.

"I can tell that you are all capable of standing up against any kind of fate!"

The Sun. Recovering Diet politician, Toranosuke Yoshida.

"You all are truly causing a revolution right now! _Gooooooo!_ "

The Star. Kosei High student and shogi player, Hifumi Togo.

"Look forward and keep fighting! You taught me that after all!"

The Tower. Grade schooler and professional FPS gamer, Shinya Oda.

"I've cheered you guys on all this time, and I'll continuing doing so from here on out!"

Strength. Velvet Room attendant, Lavenza.

"You are our last hope! I beg you… Finish this!"

Judgement. Prosecutor and Makoto's sister, Sae Nijima.

"I'm counting on you, everyone! I will believe in you to the very end!"

Sojiro and Mishima turn their attention back to the screen.

"It's your guys' fault that I don't know when to quit either!" Sojiro cheers. "Get back up! Don't lose to that thing!"

"No matter what anyone says, I believe in you guys!" Mishima shouts. " **GO FOR IT, PHANTOM THIEVES!** "

Voices start coming from everywhere in the sky as their prayers light up the darkness. Ann sees a small orb of light hover above her and phase into her heart. The mental image of her best friend smiling brings a warm smile to her face and a tear to her eye.

"... _Shiho…_ " Everyone hears Akira roaring as he struggles like hell, having gotten most of his energy and his body back. He hears the voices of his friends, who are watching him through the jumbo screens, echo through his mind, urging him on as the chains binding him are revealed within the barrier.

 _Kurusu! Show the world what a true hero looks like!_

 _C'mon, Akira! Don't let that thing push you around!_

He tears off the chains on his wrists, ripping them off with his teeth.

 _You can survive anything! This is nothing to you!_

 _If you could deal with all the shit I put you through, this should be nothin' to you!_

 _You are such a troublemaker! But it's the kind this world needs!_

He then forces off the chains on his legs and feet by forcing them apart.

" _Phantom Thief Leader saves the world!" That's a headline I can get behind!_

 _Show us your true power of changing the flow of destiny!_

Next comes the chains on his arms.

 _This is what you've strived to do! Let nothing hold you back!_

 _Don't concede now or ever! This is a match you have to win!_

Then comes the chains on his neck.

 _Kurusu-san, I believe in you! I know you won't let me down!_

And then the chains on the rest of his body were torn apart.

 _Show the evil god the true power of the Trickster!_

 _Fighting for the justice you believe in! That's what you're all about! Go, Akira-kun!_

Mona smiles as he gets back on his hind paws and points at Yaldabaoth.

"You hear that?!" he shouts. "Those are the voices of the humans you made fun of! And now you know the truth! **No one** wants you to rule over them! Isn't that right, Akira?!"

The cards surge into Akira and the Hellspawn armor gradually cracks until he blasts out of it with a mighty roar with his Joker attire back on, as if the world's cognition of him being a demon was destroyed in exchange for one where he is their greatest hero.

He falls back to the ground in a cloak of smoke, landing on all fours, then catches his breath as he slowly gets to his feet, punching the ground to psych himself up while hearing the cheers of the masses.

 _Don't lose!_

 _Yeah! You give us hope, so hang in there!_

 _We'll acknowledge you guys once more!_

One by one, the rest of the Phantom Thieves willed themselves back on their feet. First, Ryuji.

"Why do they gotta word it like they're lookin' down on us?" Then, Haru.

"But… they're **cheering** for us." Then, Futaba.

"It doesn't feel bad…" More cheers come as Yusuke gets up.

 _You're not done changing the world!_

 _We'll all be afraid if you go down like that!_

"You don't have to tell **us** twice…" Then, Makoto.

"We won't let ourselves be erased!" And finally, Ann.

"We're going all out, dammit!" The band of misfits all stand together against the Yaldabaoth as the people continue to cheer.

 _Yeah! Go, Phantom Thieves!_

" _Such insolence! You petty thieves do not possess the power to reform society!_ _ **God**_ _is the one who creates the world!_ " Akira glares at him with fiery resolve.

"But **no one** has the right to **rule** it!" Mona nods to himself in confirmation.

"I've made up my mind!" he declares. "I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting the people I care about!" Ann stares at the cat with widened eyes.

"Morgana…" Akira smiles at his feline friend.

"Yeah! Whatever it takes, out bright futures, or even our lives, we'll protect them all!" Ann turns to her boyfriend.

"Akira…" The two turn to all of their friends.

"The same goes for you guys too!" Mona says. "If you've decided to take the world from him, don't compromise your ideals to the bitter end!"

"No one, not even God, can stop us when our hearts are as one," Akira says. "That being said, you **know** what we gotta do!" Ann smiles and gives the two a determined nod.

"Let's defeat him **together!** "

With their resolve united as one, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts stand tall and smirk at the God of Control with the prayers of the people backing them up and a tailwind pushing them forward.

"Yo, "God"! _Foolish humans_ are prayin' down there!" Ryuji shouts. "They're prayin' there's no place for someone like **you** in this world!"

"Akira! Give Yaldabaoth his final warning!" Mona shouts. Akira hangs his head and closes his eyes as his Joker mask returns.

"I feel **so** sorry for you…!" With eyes burning sin red with power, the unstoppable Joker glares and points at the malevolent God of Control.

" **YOU PICKED THE WRONG ENEMY!** "

Suddenly, the Phantom Thieves' phones start to glow from inside their pockets. Everyone, aside from their leader, takes them out and sees that their approval rating has reached a level they never thought they'd get: **100%**.

"Heh… Well, it's not like we care anymore…" Ryuji chuckles. Haru warmly smiles.

"But… it sure is nice to know." An image of a blue butterfly appeared on their phones and Igor's voice echoes out of them.

 _The heart of a true Trickster is bound by no one. Man, demon… or god._

Joker closes his eyes as feels a warm feeling envelope his heart and his body feels like it has become one with the wind. Weightless, as if nothing can hold him down to this world anymore. A feeling of the most absolute state of freedom.

He slowly inhales through his nose, then exhales through his mouth before summoning Arsene behind him. He stares at the chains binding his Persona's body as they run across the palms of his hands, as if he's finally come to understand their meaning. These black chains are a product of a Persona user's cognition; a limitation that they hold deep within themselves that binds them to a written fate. When they finally discover that limitation and overcome it, these chains break, allowing them to decide their own destiny, and their hearts attain greater power.

After seeing everyone else find their resolve, Akira finally found his. The label of "criminal" had made him uncertain that he can still proceed down a path of light in his life. He was afraid that there would always be something to stop him from achieving his dreams and having a happy future... But no more.

 _No matter what obstacle stands in my way… Or what title I have to bear,_ he thinks to himself. _I'm free to decide my own destiny… No one stops me from being me..._

He grabs clutches the chains in his right hand...

 _No one decides my fate…!_

Reels back his arm as far as he can...

 _ **No one... HOLDS ME DOWN!**_

And with a might roar, he throws the chains over him as hard as he can, causing them to completely break apart. Arsene is engulfed in a pillar of blue flames as he hunches over, then lets out an explosive roar before exploding into shards that pepper the sky like a meteor shower, much to the shock of the Phantom Thieves and the amusement of Yaldabaoth.

" _Hm hm! So you have failed to harness the_ power…" Akira, with his eyes closed, puts out his right fist, the remains of the chains clenched tightly in his grip.

 _"No matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together-_ " He lets them slip out of his hand and the instant they drop to the ground...

...

 *** _BOOOOM!_ ***

"... _Hm?!_ "

The entirety of the heavens turn dark as a thunderstorm is conjured up from overhead. Everyone looks up as the clouds above circle around, creating a massive whirlpool. A light gust of wind picks up and lighting bolts spread throughout the heavens as Akira takes another deep breath and crosses his arms, an ancient deity calling to him in his mind.

" _ **Cast out of Paradise for my betrayal, I descend to set all mortals free from the shackles of absolute Law so that they may soar towards tomorrow...**_

 _ **I am Demon Lord of Hell and the Black Winged Angel of Chaos who rebelled against the almighty King of Kings to bestow True Freedom unto the world...**_

 _ **I test the innocent and bring down righteous judgement upon the guilty...**_

 _ **I am the Grand Master of the Seven Deadly Sins of humanity that side with neither Law or Chaos, neither Good or Evil...**_

 _ **And for the justice that I believe in, I shall oppose all of the gods of creation with firearm thrice in hand...**_

 _ **Now, Joker! Righteous Trickster who desires to free this world from the chains of the imposter. Let us fly together in the name of justice. Let your pride lift you to heights unimaginable. Grant your wish with the strength of the righteous fallen angel that sleeps inside. For the sake the souls of humanity...**_

 _ **I shall be your true mask!**_ "

Giant black feathers start raining down as the most demonic figure of any lore, the ultimate symbol of chaos and freedom, slowly descends from the dark clouds, concealing itself with its six gargantuan black feathered demon wings and a thick shroud of crimson red and jet black, as of they are the colors of sin itself.

This ancient being was known to at one time be the greatest among all the archangels in Heaven. The eldest son and right hand man of God who practiced Seven Deadly Sins of humanity that he so abolished. The First Rebel, who recruited other angels to join him in his revolt against his father in order to bestow chaos and free will unto humanity. For his crimes, he was stripped of his divinity, cursed with an abominable form, and banished from paradise and the Earth to serve as the king of Hell and punisher of all sinners as an unholy demon lord. Considering how his story parallels with Akira's as the leader of the rebellious Phantom Thieves and how the boy is willing to perform all manner of sacrilegious acts for what he believes in, there is no Persona better suited to be his ultimate power. As it was said of him before, he now holds the title of "Devil" with all of his pride.

A similar shroud of sin envelops Akira as he opens his glowing sin red eyes, highlighted by the darkness, his deep voice booming through the cloud sea.

"... **God of Control,** **Yaldabaoth.** " The Persona mimics Akira, spreading his arms and wings outs, the flashes of lightning revealing the shape of his blackened form and the glowing red lights coming from its horned devil mask.

"... **Prepare. For. Justice.** "

The Phantom Thieves' jaws drop, their eyes widen, and their bodies quiver in awe of the being's godly, yet demonic presence.

"That's…" It was one word Yusuke could say. Ryuji grabs his hair with both hands.

"DAMN, IT'S _**HUGE!**_ " Mona and Ann turn to their leader in disbelief.

"What an immense power!" Mona exclaims. "... No way…!"

"Joker… is that your Persona?!" Orbs of light that symbolize the prayers of the people start appearing all over the giant as it and its master open and close their hands, as if to accustom themselves to the godly power surging through their bodies.

 _I don't believe what I'm seeing! What_ _ **is**_ _that?!_

 _Is that the Phantom Thieves' doing too?! That's totally amazing!_

 _Keep it up, Phantom Thieves!_

The orbs surge into the rebels, completely healing their wounds and replenishing their energy.

" _Fools…!_ " Yaldabaoth readies his Rays of Control attack again.

" _ **This**_ _is why man is doomed…_ " Almost everyone braces themselves for his most powerful attack while Akira just stands there calmly. Yaldabaoth fires his attack with same devastating ferocity as before, but when the smoke clears, none of them have taking any damage. Not even a scratch thanks to Akira's power protecting them.

" _What? ..._ _ **Impossible!**_ " Everyone stares at Akira in awe as he shoots his usual devilish smirk at him and more prayers ring out.

 _They're insanely strong!_

 _They're not just Phantom Thieves anymore! That's like some super demon lord! So awesome!_

Mona chuckles and nods with a big grin on his face.

"I see…" he says. "If a **god** plays naughty, then it's a **demon lord's** duty to punish him! What better way is there for a finale as a **Trickster!** " The Trickster turns to his teammates, who take off and hold their masks in their hands, with Mona's body is giving off the same phantasmal shine from before.

"Joker, we're entrusting our strength and the people's hopes to **you! Put an end to this!** "

The righteous leader looks out at his team, they all nod, and they put out their masks to him (Mona, an orb of light) as he puts out his right hand. The prayers of the people and the masks all merge together into a flaming ball of darkness. A black flame, fueled by the prayers of the masses, that is made up of the deadly sins of the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji's Vanity, Morgana's Envy, Ann's Gluttony, Yusuke's Greed, Makoto's Wrath, Futaba's Sloth, and Haru's Lust. All of them given great power that's been melded together by one: Akira's Pride.

As he closes his eyes and crushes it in his hand, sending more power into his veins, he hears his teammates do a united cheer in their hearts.

P+S+F+Q+O+N: " _ **TAKE HIM DOWN, JOKER!**_ "

The shrouds of sin covering him and his Ultimate Persona turn into luminous blue flames, revealing the mighty archangel's true splendor as his master looks over his shoulder to glare at the evil god, then turns to face him with a flap of his coat.

" _ **... Pillage him… SA-TA-NA-EL!**_ "

With the wind blowing in his face and all of humanity behind him, Joker slowly walks up to the very edge of the foothold, puts right foot forward, pulls out his gun, and aims it at his side directly at the faceless god, with the demon lord mimicking his movements and pulling out a massive divine single barrel shotgun.

"... _All tyrants_ , _no matter strong,_ " he murmurs. " _Are always one bullet away from oblivion..._ "

Joker takes a good deep breath through the nose before giving Yaldabaoth a glowing red narrow eyed glare, with black feathers from his sinful wings of freedom fluttering in the air around him.

" **...** _ **Begone!**_ "

" _Preposterous! You_ _ **dare**_ _rob the people wishes?!_ "

The righteous Trickster fulfills his promise he made to him back at the Velvet Room: He slowly puts his finger on the trigger and pulls it with pride, sending a unholy bullet shell made from the Seven Deadly Sins straight at the God of Control, the explosive boom of shotgun's discharge ripping through the air.

"... _**Robbing the masses of their distorted desires...**_ "

As the heavens brighten once again with the rising sun, he slowly puts his gun away, shoves his hands into his coat pockets, and gazes at the sunlight shining through the bullet hole in the center of Yaldabaoth's head.

" _ **... That's what it means… to be a Phantom Thief...**_ "

It's moment of great silence as the group walk to their leader's side and join him in staring at the the results of his spot-on head shot. The joints and gear angel's body creak as the mechanical angel slowly begins to cease functioning.

" _What power… It surpasses mine own… a god born from the wish of the masses…_ " No one said a thing as the sound finally stopped.

" _So_ _ **this**_ _… is the true_ _ **Trickster**_ _…_ _ **Damn**_ _that Igor… It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense…_ " That's all the god said before gradually vanishing in tiny shards of light.

With the tension of the situation completely faded, everyone turns to Satanael as Joker walks towards him and looks him in the eyes with a smile on his face, the red of their eyes mirroring each other. Through Arsene and his demonic form of Satan, the black winged angel of sin and the supreme king of Hell has been by his side every step of the way.

"... _Thank you..._ " The demon lord nods before he slowly shrinks down and reverts back into Joker's black and white bird mask, returning safely to his master's hand. Joker secures the mask on his face, then groans loudly as he scratches the back of his head.

" _ **My god!** Talk about ridiculous! _ All this time, I've been complaining about how life kept messing with me!" He laughs at himself with no reserve as he turns to his team.

"... If only I knew I had the devil himself pushing me on in my corner... " Panther, still astounded by his innate ability to do the impossible, crosses her arms and gives her boyfriend a big smile.

"... You really are one-of-a-kind."

As he snickers with a mischievous grin, Joker notices something shiny descending from the clouds above and walks towards it. It appeared to be a big golden cup, but they all know it's more than just that.

"The Holy Grail in its true, purified form," Joker says. "Right, Mona?" The black cat walks by his side.

"Yup… Thanks for everything, gang." The other Phantom Thieves stare at their pint sized friend as the grail floats between him and Joker, who gaze at their reflections in its lustrous golden sheen.

"Just like Joker said... humans have the power to change the world…" Mona says. "They just forgot about that a bit…"

"And this Treasure… is proof of that..." Joker says. " **It** doesn't have the power to grant wishes all to itself… It's shared among the masses, buried deep within their hearts… and its something to **be** treasured…" Joker smirks and puts a hand on his hip.

"... It ain't easy... but if you wanna fulfill your dreams... you just have to work hard enough to find it." Mona nods in agreement and looks around at his team as they gather around the two.

"Thanks to you guys… I was able to complete my duty…" Queen covers her mouth.

"Everything was because of you… wasn't it, Morgana…?" Joker looks down at hims with a warm smile.

"You really are amazing… Thanks." Mona shakes his head.

"You don't need to do that. I got to be useful to the humans I admired so much… **Nothing** could make me happier." He stares at the grail again.

"... Just one last thing to do... The Holy Grail will grant any wish... All we have to do is make it... and this place will disappear for good." He hops onto Joker's shoulder.

"Well, Akira? **You're** the **Trickster.** Make the call."

Joker looks around at his team and the heavens they are standing in now to take in how far they went for this moment. Yaldabaoth, the Holy Grail that was corrupted into becoming a malevolent god, has been destroyed. Mementos will soon disappear, freeing their world from corruption and planting the seed for a new world of freedom to be born. The ultimate goal for the young Trickster was to destroy the corrupted world that wronged him. With the Metaverse's confirmed destruction, he can proudly call this a successful global demolition. This was the last job of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and its completion couldn't be any more fulfilling.

Ready to say goodbye to the dark world of cognition and his extraordinary powers, Akira grabs the Treasure and raises it in the air, its radiant light blanketing everything to serve as his tool to grant his wish.

" _... C'mon, guys… Let's go home…_ "

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If anyone's confused about the Seven Deadly Sins of the Phantom Thieves, look up "Symbolism of Persona 5: Final Personas" by Zamkusen and check out the part about Satanael. If you watch that, it makes sense. Few things though.

1\. Akira and Ryuji's sins are switched. Akira is Pride and Ryuji is Vanity.

2\. While it may count as one in the game, Vanity isn't a real part of the Seven Deadly Sins. It's really just excessive Pride. That's why even though there are eight Phantom Thieves, there are still only 7 real sins.

3\. (And this is just how **I** see it.) We all know Haru is too innocent to have any sexual desires, so it's a head scratcher to associate with Lust at first. The thing is, her lust is a different kind. It's **b** **loodlust.**

This explanation was summarised. Look for my comment in Zamkusen's vid for the full version.


	25. Shot 23: Merry Christmas

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart:**

 **Shot 23: Merry Christmas**

* * *

The malevolent God of Control has been defeated. Mementos has been destroyed. The Metaverse has been erased. The world has been saved, ready to start anew. Although it all came with the cost of a sad goodbye with Morgana, a being made from the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves held their heads high as they are relieved of their duties. All of that came with the first snow of the year.

And it all was done on Christmas Eve.

 **xxx**

Couples are peppered everywhere throughout the street of Shibuya, laughing, flirting, kissing, and just having fun overall. It's what you're supposed to do in Japan when you are in a relationship. It should be a great time for Akira… But right now, it's filled with sorrow.

After his friends departed, Akira was wandering the snowy streets alone when Makoto's sister, Sae, approached him. First, she gave him her utmost gratitude for erasing distortion from society and clearing a path for her to try Shido, the carrier of Yaldabaoth's will, for his crimes. What came next, however, was very troubling news.

Shido may have confessed to his crimes, but without a solid link between his confession and the Metaverse cases, there's a good chance he may still be equited. Akechi, the one who carried out his crimes, is gone, which only leaves the Phantom Thieves to testify. They'd be hailed as heroes, but the police and the public prosecutors won't let it slide. There's a possibility that they'll make up a crime and arrest everyone to prevent that.

If Akira agrees to turn himself as the leader and take all the heat for everything his group has done, Sae promises his teammates guaranteed safety and Shido's judgement. However, he'll undoubtedly be sent to juvenile hall for violating his probation, then placed in solitary confinement for the crimes he committed as a Phantom Thief. There's no telling how long he would be in for. The "Life" sentence is a definite possibility, which means… he may never see his friends ever again.

Still, Akira's best trait is his strong heart. He was determined make sure Shido paid for everything he did and prevent society from becoming distorted again. More importantly, he vowed to protect Ann and everyone else with his life. They all deserve their freedom for everything they've done for him. None of them deserved to be locked up in prison.

If anything, it's only fitting. Deep down, Akira never saw himself as some righteous hero. Only a boy with a strong desire to burn down the world around him after being robbed of everything. When the entire country went into a panic after Shido's confession, he was smiling on the inside at the sight of the chaos. If he had a cognitive world, it would no doubt be the world reduced to ash in a sea of black hellfire. Reveling in such disarray? Only a criminal does that. And this is what happens to criminals.

So in the end, Akira agreed to the terms of Sae's final deal and followed her through the lively snowy streets to the police station to meet his fate.

 **xxx**

As the two are approaching Shibuya Central Station, Akira gets a sudden notification on his phone.

"Oh. That's me, hold on." He pulls out his phone and his eyes widen at the sight of the set of text messages he received.

 **Ann: Hey, my hero! ;)**

 **\- I couldn't bring myself to say it before, but let's meet up, just the two of us. We can keep it a secret from everyone else.**

 **\- How about dinner somewhere, then back to your room?**

All of his memories with come flooding back as he reads her messages. The laughs, the cries, the hugs, the kisses, all of it. All of those moments were the happiest of his life… And that's all about to end.

"... Is something wrong?" Sae asks. Akira quickly contemplated his situation. It's only for one night. One last date and a goodbye kiss she doesn't know about. Surely he could have that before he goes, right?

He shoots a desperate look at Sae.

"I-It's urgent!" he says. "P-Please, just give me a little more time! ... **Please!** " Sae stares at him for a moment before nodding.

"...Very well. Take your time tonight. You can turn yourself in tomorrow morning." Akira smiles and bows to her.

"Thank you."

"No trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." Sae walks off towards the station, leaving the boy on his own.

Akira takes a moment to look through his photos of him and Ann. All the times they'd eat, the time they went to the planetarium, their second trip to the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel, their beach date in Hawaii, their birthday date, and finally, his home screen picture of them smiling together. Each one he looked at gave him more pain in his heart.

"... A-Ann…" It was painful to know that this would the last time he would ever see her, but it's worth it if it means he can protect her.

He takes a deep breath and replies to her messages.

 **Akira: That sounds great. There's no one I'd rather spend tonight with more than you.**

 **Ann: Yay!**

 **\- I'll be waiting for you in front of Shibuya Station. And hurry up! It's cold!**

 **Akira: Lol! Alright. On my way, Ann-pan.**

A lot of thoughts ran through his mind as he headed towards their meeting place.

 _Alright, Kurusu. Calm down. If she sees you worried, she'll try to ask what's wrong. She_ _ **can't**_ _know about this. She's already been through enough loss._

After a minute of walking, he sees here standing near the Buchiko statue and takes deep breaths as he approaches her.

 _So here's the deal. There is_ _ **nothing**_ _going on tomorrow. No case to worry about, no talk of leaving,_ _ **nothing.**_ _Nothing that's going to ruin this night. So, you're gonna give her nothing but smiles, tease her mercilessly, and steal kisses from those pretty lips of hers, just like always. There's nothing but happiness going on tonight, cuz just like you always say when you two are together…_

The model sees her boyfriend walking towards her and beams at him while she runs over to give him a tight bear hug.

 _ **It's just you and her right now.**_

Ann giggles and blushes as she pulls back a bit to look at his ruggedly handsome face.

" _Merry Christmas, boyfriend~!_ " she exclaims. He chuckles as he presses his forehead on hers.

"How about a Merry **Kiss** -mas wish too?"

" _I was just about to give it to you._ " The two happily share a passionate kiss, then Ann takes his hand.

"So, the Wilton Hotel is a no go," she sighs. "The line in front was _**crazy**_ long. Not that I didn't expect it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm in the mood for **anything**. First place we find, we eat there. How's that sound?" She starts pulling him through the snowy streets.

"That's a plan! C'mon, let's hurry!"

 **xxx**

After locating the last restaurant in Shibuya, the couple find that it, like all the others, is completely occupied with no hope of them getting in.

"Here too, huh?" Akira sighs. Ann keeps her positive attitude up.

"No need to worry! I kinda figured Shibuya would be the most crowded. Let's try Akihabara next. There's gotta a place there. I mean, they can't **all** be completely booked, right?"

 **xxx**

Akihabara. Once again, every place is packed.

" _ **Annie?**_ " Ann laughs nervously.

"Aha ha! Uh, Shinjuku! They can't **all** be booked, right?"

 **xxx**

The streets of Shinjuku were flooded with lines to restaurants. This is when Ann popped her top.

" _ **Ugggggh! Are you kidding me?!**_ " Akira just sighs in defeat, then sees something hanging above them.

"Oh! Look up." Ann looks up and before she even had time to react to the mistletoe hanging over them, Akira steals a bunch of light smooches from her cheek. She rubs her cheek with an embarrassed red smile on her face.

"Uh- _**Heeey!**_ "

"Ha ha ha~!"

 **xxx**

In the end, the two decided to skip dinner and head back to Leblanc.

Ann sighs as they walk through the front door.

"No matter where you look, it's all couples."

"It's not that surprising," Akira says. Ann starts pull her hair in frustration.

" _Ugh, I really messed up!_ I thought we'd be able to eat **somewhere** without a reservation!" she pouts. "And this was supposed to our chance to spend Christmas Eve together." Akira sighs and hugs her from behind.

"Know what? To hell with the food. A sweet, warm Ann-pan is all I need." Ann blushes as she turns to meet his gaze.

" _Oh,_ _ **you,**_ " she chuckles before giving him a peck on his lips.

 **xxx**

The two head up to his room and lay back on the couch. Akira seems the most relieved as they stare at the ceiling.

" _Oh, thank whoever's the man upstairs now!_ " he groans. " _I_ _ **reaaally**_ _needed this after such a long day!_ "

"Saving the world **does** take a lot out of you, I guess," Ann laughs. She turns to him.

"So, I know I suggested we go out to eat and all, but… what exactly are we supposed to do for Christmas Eve? Go out? Eat dinner together? If we were both adults… get drunk together?"

"Let's **not** get you drunk… Like, ever."

"I just don't know." He causally wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we'll figure it out," he chuckles. "The night's still young, after all."

"Ha ha! You sound like a sleazy old man!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The two continued to laugh the night way as they enjoyed each other's company. Akira had completely forgotten about what is coming tomorrow. He was too invested in this night he had with his love.

He looks over at his bag, which he tossed on his work table, and frowns.

"Damn..." he sighs. "My bag feels so much lighter now..."

"Well, you **have** been exercising a lot since you moved here," Ann points out.

" **That's not what I meant.** " Ann sighs in sadness.

"I know... I miss him already too... Still, he wouldn't want us to spend tonight mourning him." Akira smirks.

"Yeah. You're right..." he says. "Moving on then. Have you talked to Shiho lately?"

"Yeah, actually! She sent me an email. She says she likes the new place, she's almost completely healed, and she's getting the okay to go back to school this spring."

"Oh, that's great! Looks like things are looking up for her." Ann leans forward.

"I told her I'm working hard at my modelling job too. Harder than I've ever worked before."

"Was there any mention of **me** at all?"

"I just told her I'm making lots of good friends. You being my boyfriend will be a nice little surprise for her!" Akira laughs, remembering how it was actually Shiho who encouraged him to pursue her.

 _I don't really think she'll be all that surprised._

Ann pulls something out of her bag.

"Oh yeah. I got you something." Before Akira has time to sit up, Ann smacks a pair of fluffy black kitty earmuffs on his head. She pulls out her phone and uses the selfie camera to show him what they look like, shouting " _ **Surprise!**_ " in English as she did so. The silly image of himself puts a smile on his face.

"You **totally** weren't expecting **that** , now were you?" she asks. In truth, Akira was already aware that the customary thing for couples in Japan do for Christmas Eve is exchange gifts, so this barely came as a surprise. Barely because they were focused on "other things" since yesterday.

" _Ehhh…_ Honestly, I was," he admits. Ann blushes as she snuggles up to him, squeezing him in her arms.

"... You know me so well." He glides the palm of his left hand on her cheek while digging into his pocket with his right hand.

"Of course I do. The more I learn about you, the more I get to love." He pulls out a ring with a heart shaped gem and hands it to her.

" **Proof.** " Ann giggles as she pecks his lips a few times before resting her head on his chest while slipping one the ring, feeling no need to say anything. The warmth of her embrace on a romantic snowy night. Akira couldn't have been more satisfied…

Until…

"Hey… I know this is sudden…" she says.

"Hm?" Akira looks down to see that Ann suddenly has a concerned look on her face.

"But the whole Shido incident has been on the news everyday, right?" she sighs. "I'm a little worried…" That's when the boy's reality came crashing back to him, including what's happening tomorrow. Still, he let Ann talk.

"If the police find out about the Phantom Thieves…" She pauses as she rubs his chest.

"It's not that I'm afraid of getting caught… I-It kinda has to do with why I blew up at you the other day… Come to think of it, I never explained my side of the story, did I?" There was a pause before she went on.

"Even though it's only been around six months… it feels like you and me have been together for a super long time and been through **so much**... I always figured that wouldn't ever change, but… after you got back from your escape from the police station, I've been having these crazy nightmares lately… No matter how much I try to fight, something drags you away from me and you never come back… I jolt awake at that every time… and it happens so often at night…"

"Ann…" She moves her head over his heart so she can hear it beat.

"When you told me how serious you were about us… it reminded me of that nightmare, for some reason. I felt like I did something wrong. I thought was gonna lose you and I... panicked… I spent the rest of the week feeling angry and ashamed of myself... So much that I couldn't even look at you... I think I get it now, though. My worst nightmare is... not being able to be with you… So… what I'm trying to say is…" She closes her eyes as she tightens her grip on him.

"Lately… I lie awake at night thinking about what I'd do if I couldn't see you anymore…"

…

He was trying so hard to stay in the happy moment too.

A whole swarm of negative emotions stung Akira's heart. Sadness because this will be their last moment together, anger because he doesn't want it to be so, regret because he can't tell her about it, and a whole lot of other emotions. He didn't want his time with her to end like this. He didn't want it to end **at all**. But the last thing he wants for her is a life behind bars. Even so...

 _I should tell her...! I **have to**...! She's the most important thing in the world to me...! She has every right to know...!_

Ann notices the sorrowful look on his face and pushes herself off of him.

"Akira? What's wrong?" More pain emerged on his face as he hangs his head and stares at the floor, torn by his inner conflict.

 _I want to tell her...! I... I want to...! ..._

 _..._

 _But..._

"... orry…" Ann, not being able to hear his mumbling, leans in.

"... _I'm… sorry… I-I'm so sorry_ …" Her eyes widen in confusion.

"Huh…? For _what?_ " Akira, realizing he was thinking out loud, shakes his head and smiles at her.

" **Huh?!** Oh, no! It's nothing! I-I'm fine! Really!" Ann frowns and looks down at the ground for a bit.

"Sorry… I'm really ruining the mood…" she fake chuckles. Akira grabs her hand, massaging it with his thumb.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Y'know, just talking's getting kinda boring, isn't it? Let's do something. How about we watch some TV? … Uh, then again, they're probably raving about the case right now…" Ann doesn't respond to Akira. Instead, she just sits there, still looking at the ground as Akira desperately tries to lighten the mood.

"O-Or we could pick up where we left off with "Love vs. Evil". We stopped right before we got to the final dungeon, didn't we? A-And I could check the fridge to see if we have enough stuff for curry. Plus, there's still that leftover cake-" Ann rubs her neck and sighs.

"A-Actually… I-I think I'm just… gonna go home…" The shock couldn't be greater. Their romantic night was about to end so abruptly. Still, he didn't let it show through his face.

"Oh… y-you sure…?" Ann nods.

"... I-I'm kinda not in the mood for celebrating now…"

"... U-Um… O-Okay… W-Well, want me to walk you back…? To the station, at least…?" Ann pulls her hand away and shakes her head.

"... No… I'll be okay…" He wanted to ask again, hoping to extend their time together. The tone in her voice suggests that she doesn't want see him right now though.

"... A-Alright…" he sighs. "Be careful…" Ann nods as she stands up and walks towards the stairs. She stops just as she reaches the first step, hangs her head, and gulps before asking the question she really didn't want to ask.

"... You're hiding something from me… aren't you…?" The inmate walking stood up and his mouth was open to say something, but subconscious restraint clenched his throat tight and kept anything from coming out. He doesn't want to keep such a big secret from her, not on his life, but how exactly is he supposed to tell her her worst nightmare is coming true without her panicking? It's quite simple: There **isn't** any way to avoid that. And he didn't want her trying to stop him either.

Saddened that he's not going to tell her, she sighs and looks over her shoulder.

"... I wish you had just told me…" Admitting that there's nothing he can say to salvage any happiness from the moment they were having, Akira hangs her head and lets out a deep sigh in defeat, not saying a single word.

 _... You can't do it after all... You goddamn coward..._

The only thing he can do right now… is just let her go.

"... Good night…" With that sad farewell coming from her lips, he watches her slowly go down the stairs and stands there as he hears the sound of the door's bell ring, meaning that she left the store… and as of now, his life.

"... Damn… What a way to end it…"

 **xxx**

Akira had no intention of getting any sleep as he plopped down on his couch and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. For almost a year now, he's narrowly avoided the slammer with style in the name of justice. But there really is no way to escape it this time.

He really doesn't want it to be so. Despite his probation and the labels, his time in Tokyo has been the greatest time of his whole life. Becoming the leader of the righteous Phantom Thieves to reform the world, meeting the greatest friends he could ever ask for, and most of all, falling in love with Ann Takamaki, the woman with a heart more golden than her hair. The fact that it was all about to end so suddenly tempted him to cry. He loved everyone too much to give up the right to be with them.

But at the same time, that's exactly why he agreed to do this. If he doesn't go now, everyone he knows will be dragged in with him, and that's the absolute **last** thing he wants. He's gone into the belly of the beast before. Now will be no different.

Akira pulls out and stares his Menehune Dolls, takes a slow deep breath, and smiles with resolve.

 _Like I said… whatever it takes._

 **xxx**

5 o'clock Christmas morning. Akira makes a call as he leaves his room for the last time, leaving the dolls behind.

"Hey, Nijima-san? It's Akira…

 **... Yeah… I'm ready…** "

 **xxx**

On the way to Leblanc, Ann is looking rather concerned as she walks with Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru through the snowy suburban streets, thinking about the off night she had with her boyfriend. Akira was always 100% honest with her, even before they became a thing. He has never been one to keep big secrets from her, so why is he doing it **now,** all of sudden? Plus, they just got out of a fight yesterday, but it looks like this may escalate into another one. She **really** didn't want that, fearing that this will be a trend that will cause another hold, or even a break-up.

Noticing her absent mindedness, Ryuji waves his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hey, you still with us?" Ann snaps out of her trance and turns to Ryuji.

"Huh? What?"

"What's up? You look like somethin's botherin' you." Ann fakes a smile and rubs her stomach.

"Oh, nothing!" she chuckles. "Just a little hungry." Ryuji sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You're **always** hungry. Well, you'll get to eat all you want at the party, so hang in there." Ann nods.

 _Yeah, the party,_ she thinks. _I'll just ask him again there. Whatever it is… I'll make sure he knows I'm ready to listen._

The four arrive at the cafe and Ryuji excitedly bursts through the door, yelling out a holiday greeting in English.

" _ **MERRYYY CHRISTMAAAS!**_ "

The air in the room was anything but merry though. Sojiro, standing at the counter, and Makoto, who had arrived early and was sitting at a booth, were hanging their heads in sorrow while Futaba was quietly crying at the counter with her head in her arms.

"Huh? Why does everyone look so down?" Ryuji asks. "And why are you cryin', Futaba? You guys get in a fight or somethin'?" Futaba shakes her head, rubbing her flooding eyes in her jacket sleeves.

"... _**Mm-mm!**_ " Ann immediately sense that something is amiss.

"Hey, Ryuji…" Ryuji scratches his head as he scans the room.

"Man, what's up with this gloomy vibe…? And hey, where's Akira?" Haru notices Makoto's frown.

"Mako-chan… what's wrong?" Makoto looks at her friends and tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

"U-Um…" Sojiro sighs.

"It's okay. **I'll** explain."

 **xxx**

Meanwhile at the police station, Sae walks in with a hooded Akira trailing behind her and strolls up to the front counter.

"Oh, Prosecutor Nijima," the officer at the counter says. "What brings **you** here? I thought you were on leave." Sae and Akira look at each other and nod.

"This man…" Sae says. "Has something he needs to say…"

 **xxx**

Back at Leblanc, Sojiro has explained most of the situation.

"She's having trouble?" Haru asks. "That's not what I heard on the news though. They said public prosecutors have a case now."

"That's cuz the problem was taken care of last night…" Sojiro sighs. "Solved as soon as it came up. Apparently, a really important deal was made… Every Phantom Thief here right now is safe… In exchange-"

"Wait… **every** Phantom Thief?" Ann repeats. "That means Akira too, right…?" Sojiro hangs his head and Futaba's starts sobbing again. At that point, great fear started building up in the four's hearts. What did it mean that everyone who is here is safe when Akira isn't present?

"... Boss…?" Ann mumbles. "… _**W-Where's Akira…?**_ " The silence didn't help much at all.

"H-Hey, guys? This ain't funny," Ryuji says. "... Like… _**at all**_ _…_ " Ann turns to her saddened senpai.

" **Makoto…?!** " Makoto gulps and shuts her eyes before slowly speaking.

"... I-In exchange... for our safety…"

 **xxx**

Ready to face Hell once again, Akira takes a deep breath and proudly removes his hoodie.

"... My name is Akira Kurusu…

... The leader of the Phantom Thieves…

... I've come to turn myself in…"

After both revelations occur at the same time, all the Phantom Thieves could hear a symbolic and dreadful sound in their heads...

The thunderous bang of a metal prison cell door being slammed shut.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	26. Shot 24: My Turn

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 24: My Turn**

* * *

A very familiar feeling that came back with a vengeance.

Shock. Confusion. Nausea. Sorrow. Fear. Denial. Anger. All of those feelings rushed through Ann's body as she is told that her worst nightmare has become reality. It was so sudden and so unexpected. It didn't make any sense to her at first, but she saw all the evidence on the news this morning.

Akira Kurusu, her boyfriend and the unstoppable leader of the Phantom Thieves, has turned himself in to the police.

Ryuji punches his booth seat in sheer anger.

"WHAT THE **HELL?!** " he roars.

"I don't comprehend!" Yusuke exclaims. "The hero who saved this nation, and the world, is now living in juvenile hall?!"

"It's just how the system works…" Sojiro sighs. Ann hangs her head and grips her black leggings in anger.

 _It's a_ _ **messed up**_ _system!_ she thinks.

"Don't let it get to you."

"I did my best to discuss the options," Makoto sighs in defeat. "But… nothing I said could change the outcome…" Ryuji punches his seat again.

" **Dammit!** This **can't** be happenin'!" Ann slams her hand on the table.

"Are we supposed to just **agree** to this?!" she screams. "I **can't** do that!"

"Me neither!" Futaba adds.

"I must object as well," Yusuke says.

"Wanting to interrogate him makes sense," Haru explains. "But the measures following were questionable at best."

"All that talk about his record and probation is **bullshit**!" Ryuji exclaims. "Akira didn't do **any** of that!" Ann turns to Makoto.

"Won't everything just cancel out if Shido tells the whole truth?!" Makoto shakes her head.

"That won't be enough," she says. "Remember what my sister said before? In order to overturn a sentence, you definitive evidence that proves the suspect's innocence."

"Evidence…?!" Ryuji repeats. "How are we gonna find anything like that…?! I mean… the police were in on that crap too… so any proof they got's probably been destroyed…" Yusuke turns to the pint sized hacker.

"Futaba, is there any way you can use your computer to find information?"

"I'll do what I can," Futaba says. "But don't put **too much** faith in it. It's not some kind of almighty device."

"The Metaverse doesn't exist anymore either," Haru says. "Boss, do you know of any other means by which we can help him?" Everyone turns to Sojiro, who shakes his head.

"... And… I'm pretty sure he doesn't want any help…" he says. He pulls an envelope from out of his pocket and shows it to everyone.

"The kid sent me a text this morning telling me to find **this** in his room… It's for you guys." He opens the envelope, pulls out the letter, and clears his throat before reading it aloud.

* * *

 _To my band of thieves,_

 _Merry Christmas! Although, it might not be so merry right now. After all, by the time you hear these words, I'll be at the police station being told that I'll be transferred to juvenile hall for stepping out of line during my probation and for my crimes as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. It's too bad I can't be there for our last celebration party, but this is something that had to be done._

 _Ever since I moved to Tokyo, the fear of being sent to jail for reasons out of my control always hovered over me. The thought being locked up in a cell all alone, completely stripped of my freedom? Yeah, it was scary as hell._

 _But after awakening to my Persona and becoming a Phantom Thief, that fear started to bother me less and less as I slowly began to change. It's because I knew what I was doing was right, no matter what people thought or what consequences it could bring. I actually felt like I had the power to reshape the rotten world around me. And to my surprise, I actually did it. And it was all only possible because I met you all._

 _Each one of you gave me so much strength as we fought side by side together. I learned so many new things from each of you and you guys were there for me when I needed it most when we were dealing with Shido. It was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me and I couldn't be more grateful. Awesome people like you guys don't deserve a life behind bars, so if I need to go to make sure you don't have to, so be it._

 _I know this sounds wrong and completely unfair to you guys, and believe me, I started having doubts too as the time grew closer. Still, remember what Mona and I said before? "I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting what I care about. It can cost my future or even my life, but I_ _ **will**_ _protect them all." Now's the perfect time for me to make good on that vow. And if I'm really gonna go down, at least I can take solace in the fact that I'm dragging Bastard Shido down with me. This is **my case** , after all. I have to finish things. With him and with myself too._

 _So, if you're all wondering what you can do to help me, I'll tell you:_ _ **Nothing. Absolutely nothing.**_ _I don't want you guys wasting the freedom I gave up mine for trying to get it back. Just keep moving forward, listen to your hearts, follow the path you believe, and live how you are always meant to live:_ _ **Free**_ _. Think of this as the final order from your leader. And if I hear anything about you trying to do something, I'm gonna be hella pissed._

 _This is most likely the last time you'll ever hear from me again, so I'm gonna say this now from the bottom of my heart:_ _ **Thank you.**_ _Thank you all for_ _ **so much**_ _. Thank you for the frowns and the smiles. For the cries and the laughs. For the losses and the victories. Just… thank you for **everything.** All that was mixed together to make the greatest year of my life, bar none. The greatest honor for me, both as a phantom thief and person, wasn't taking down the man that wronged me, or stealing the hearts of the entire world. All of that doesn't mean anything to me._

 _The greatest honor for me... was having you guys as my unstoppable team... and my best friends. Every single one of you. And no matter how much time I lose rotting in a lonely solitary confinement cell, please know that I'll never forget you._ _ **Ever.**_

 _Akechi, may he rest in peace now, told me this as his final words. Now, I'm saying it to you all..._

 _ **Keep flying, Phantom Thieves.**_

 _ **~ Your friend always, Akira**_

* * *

Everyone hung their heads in deep sorrow and confusion, Ann especially. Their leader just gave them strict orders not to try to get him out of jail and waste his sacrifice. They know he deserves so much better, but he's willingly letting this happen to keep them safe as if he owed them an unpayable debt.

No one notices the tears streaming down Ann's face as she recalls what happened last night. The way his face darkened with sadness and when he mumbled "I'm sorry". He must've been feeling a great deal of remorse after she explained that him leaving her forever was her greatest fear since it was about to come true. He most likely could've just went straight to the station, but he held it off to spend one last night with her. While she didn't feel comfortable being with him then when he was obviously keeping a secret, she's starting to deeply regret walking out on him on the night she definitely shouldn't have.

 _You're telling me… to keep following the path I believe in... and live free,_ she thinks as she grips her leggings and shuts her eyes. _**Stupid…!** I don't know how to do that without you…!_

"I wonder what Mona-chan would say if he were here right now," Haru says.

"He'd probably laugh and tell us how foolish we all are," Yusuke assumes.

"And he would do it in that high and mighty voice of his," Makoto chuckles.

"That guy was real annoyin'," Ryuji sighs. "But now that he's gone, it feels… you know… Guess we really did count on him a lot." Futaba pushes up her glasses.

"The hope of humanity, huh?"?" Yusuke leans forward.

"I wish there was something I could do to help our leader."

"But he made it pretty clear that he doesn't want our help," Ryuji sighs. As everyone is wallowing in conflicted emotions, a slam on the table brings them back as Ann jumps from her seat, having dried her tears.

" **Hey!** Morgana'd be ashamed of us moping around like this!" Everyone's attention turns to her.

"Are we really supposed to just go along with that?! Just go on living our lives while a hero is rotting in prison?! Freedom should never come at the cost of someone's life! Even if they **say** it's okay, the fact is that it's totally **not!** " She hangs her head.

"Honestly, I don't know what we should do, but if we give up, we'll **never** save him! Didn't he save all of **you**?! If we aren't gonna act now, when will we?! To **hell** with his last order! We gotta do something!" Ann's speech suddenly reignites everyone's spirit as Ryuji jumps out of his seat.

"You're right! Now's not the time to be hangin' our heads!" Yusuke strokes his chin in thought.

"Hm… what can we do without using the Metaverse?"

"Maybe we'll be able to find something if we search around," Haru assumes.

"Let's just stay calm and think about it," Makoto says. "We've escaped death **countless** times before. There's no doubt we can do this." Everyone else stands up as Futaba hops off her stool.

"That's right! Let's go!" Everyone's determination lights up the room as Ryuji shouts their new ultimate goal.

"To **hell** with what he said! We're not gonna let him rot in there! We're gonna save our leader, **no matter what it takes!** "

 **xxx**

The now confined prisoner slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in the Velvet Room. However, he is not in his old prisoner uniform and there are no chains on him. He stands up and walks out of his cell to meet with Igor and Lavenza, the former happily applauding him.

"Excellent!" he exclaims.

"But... you are confined in reality now," Lavenza grimaces, "Even after you escaped the prison within your heart... What an ironic turn of events because for the fortune of other over your own well-being..." Lavenza smiles.

"Still... it will do. You chose the correct path of your own volition. You did not compromise your own beliefs for personal gain to the very end." Akira sadly smiles and nods.

"I took up the title of Devil to free this world from "God's" Law," he says. "Just like Satanael did in the original story. It makes sense that this is my final destination. Juvie being my prison, my "Hell", for my rebellion. It sucks, but... putting others before myself is my mantra. I'm just glad my friends are safe." He looks up into the darkness above.

"I think... what Satan did back then was necessary. Mankind needs chaos and freedom in order to truly have souls. To truly live. He gave us that, and now he's helping us by tempting us with sin in order to test us. Those who can live a good life without completely giving into sin ascend to paradise while those who can't are sent to Hell as punishment... It's actually a good system." He chuckles.

"I'm not turning into a satanist or anything... I just understand him better now. Satan and Phantom Thieves? They were both necessary evils to keep the balance of Law and Chaos. That balance is what will make our new world better." Lavenza giggles at his statement.

"Well said, Trickster." Akira sees a blue ball of light, catches it in his right hand, and the light turns into an Arcana card.

"The last Arcana you have taken hold of is "The World"," Lavenza explains. "It is the willpower to stand up in this world on your own feet, unswayed by no one. That will become the basis of hope toward a future with your teammates, who share the same belief. Now that you've gained that power, you are no longer an existence that wanders alone..." Akira crushes the card in his hand to absorb it, feeling a great warmth in his heart as he pictures his friends walking into the light of their future.

"... So... you think there's any chance I'll see them again?" he asks. Lavenza chuckles.

"My duties as your guide have ended. I cannot say for sure... but I'd like to believe so..." Igor nods.

"My own duties end here as well," he says. "Trickster, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for setting me free and allowing my to be the master of this place once more. Though our time together was incredibly short, you were truly a remarkable guest... _**Farewell.**_ "

With that, Igor vanishes in a veil of blue light, then Lavenza, and finally, the entire Velvet Room fades away, leaving Akira alone in the infinite darkness. All that's left is a stray blue butterfly, which flies around Akira before ascending and fading into the darkness. As he looks up and crosses his arms, willingly allowing chains to form around him, he imagines Ann cheerfully smiling at him from above.

"... I hope you're flying free... just like the beautiful butterfly you are..." Having accepted his place in this lonely dark void, trapped in a cocoon prison of chains, Akira tearfully smiles as he prays for her bright future with all of his heart.

 _... I believe in you... And I always will..._

 ** _..._**

 _ **Goodbye... Annie...**_

 **xxx**

About a week later, it's a minute before midnight and the new year as everyone is gathered at their old second base in Shibuya, watching the sea of people flood the streets.

"Just look at 'em party down there…" Ryuji sighs as he rubs his neck. "They don't even know. Hmph… I guess that's fine…" Ann stares at the pitch black night sky, thinking about where she would be if her boyfriend wasn't in juvie. Would they be in his hometown, partying with his parents at a New Year's festival? Would they still be in Tokyo to party with their friends before the trip? Whatever it would have been like, she would be okay with it.

"... I wish he… he could be here with us…" she mumbles. Everyone nods in agreement.

"That aside," Yusuke says. "We have our cellular phones, yes? Was there truly any need to meet." Ryuji puts a fist to the glass.

"Our next move's important. We gotta get pumped!"

"Besides, don't you think it's nice talking in person?" Haru asks. Yusuke smiles and everyone turns to see the jumbo screens countdown the five seconds until the new year. They don't cheer along with the masses in celebration as the end of countdown means the start of their true final operation.

"New Year's Eve," Makoto says. "It seems rowdier than usual, doesn't it?" Everyone turns away from the window.

"We'll need to brace ourselves," Ann says.

"I'm going to try contacting my father's associates," Haru says.

"Sounds good to me," Ryuji says. Even without their Metaverse powers, the Phantom Thieves were ready for action.

"Sounds like we're set," Makoto says. "We **must** succeed, no matter the cost." With that, everyone disbands for the night so they can get a fresh start tomorrow… **Almost** everyone.

As Ann is walking through the Underground Mall, she stops and pulls out what Sojiro gave her on Christmas.

 **xxx**

It was after everyone besides Futaba had left.

"Oh, Ann-chan. I got something for you," Sojiro says. Ann walks over to Sojiro at the counter. When he pulls something out of a bag and sets it before her, her eyes widen to see that it's the Menehune Dolls she gave him, along with a another folded letter under it.

"I found this next to the letter he wrote for everyone," he said. "It's addressed to you." Ann slips the letter from under the dolls and opens it up to read it.

* * *

 _To my beloved Ann,_

 _The **real** weak one in this relationship was me all along. I am weak. So weak that I didn't have the balls to tell you the truth when you had every right to know. I can't help but wonder, do you hate me now?_

 _... Nah. I know you. Japan's biggest sweetheart would never do that. A stupid sinful asshat like me never deserved you, which is something I knew deep down this whole time, and you definitely didn't deserve to be hurt like this. Maybe this is a sign that the world, distorted or not, would never let this work. Maybe this is my punishment for trying to make it work. In that case, I think it's well deserved._

 _I've broken so many promises to you in one night alone, and I am so_ _ **so**_ _sorry for each one of them. But out of their rubble, there's still one left: I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe._

 _This is probably the last time you'll hear from me and we most likely won't see each other anymore. So I want you to know now; Despite everything, I'm glad we met. The time we spent together is one of my greatest treasures. I had never been happier, more alive, more_ _ **free**_ _than when I was with_ _ **you**_ _. You're my red panther princess, the wind beneath my black sin drenched wings, my one and only, my whole world. And no matter where I am, my heart will always belong to you._

 _ **I love you so much, Annie. And I'll never stop. Ever.** So p_ _l_ _ease. Do this selfish moron one last favor..._

 _Never forget that… and take care._

* * *

Ann stares at the doll in his likeness. Usually, words like that word turn her into a sobbing mess…

 **xxx**

But all it's doing now is stoking the inferno of her resolve. Akira fought against the full force of the world's will and won. He made the impossible possible. So what if the world doesn't want them to be together? She wants to be with him more than anything else... and as she declared when she awakened to her Persona, nothing's going to stop her now.

Ann kisses the Akira doll, puts it back in her bag, then pulls out a small petition clipboard as she marches down the corridor with her heart ring gleaming with light. She's not going to waste any time.

"... **My turn!** "

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	27. Shot 25: A Fight For Freedom

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 25: A Fight for Freedom**

* * *

It's the last Sunday of January, a month since the leader of the Phantom Thieves was sent to juvenile hall. Today, his girlfriend took an early morning train down to her bestie's new home for a much needed breather.

Having arrived at her destination in a small apartment complex, Ann walks up the stairs and down to the second door labeled "C2". She rings the doorbell and waits for someone to answer. She hears a familiar voice come from behind the door.

" _Who is it~?_ "

" _Cake delivery for Shiho Suzui~!_ " Ann jokes. Shiho opens the door and they both squeal and laugh as they hug each other as tight as they can.

"Hey! How've you been?!" Ann asks.

"Just fine! Thank you! Come on in!"

Ann came in to say hi to the family, Shiho gave her the grand tour of the place, and finally stopped in her room for some girl talk. Every minute that passed brought them deeper into the good old days where the world can be hell and they'd still be chatting away, just like the best of friends should be.

"So anyway, I knew Mika would keep up the good girl act, no matter what, so I… ugh…" Ann rubs her forehead and shuts her eyes to ease the sudden hit of fatigue. Shiho leans in to see her face.

"Ann? What's wrong?" Ann shakes her head and smiles at her bestie.

"Oh, nothing. Just didn't get that much sleep last night. Anyway, where was I…? Oh yeah! So I went over to… Mika and… _ugggghhh_ …" A stronger wave of fatigue hits her and she covers her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I-I just… didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Here. Let me get you some water." Shiho briefly leaves the room, then comes back with a glass of water. Ann smiles as she reaches out to take it.

"Thanks, Shi- AGH!" Just when she's about to grab it, Shiho splashes the water straight in her face, then quickly rubs her face with a hand towel.

"S-Shiho, hey! W-What the…?!" Shiho pulls the towel away, having rubbed if the concealer makeup in Ann's face to reveal the dark bags under her eyes.

" **Just** last night? It looks more like more than two weeks! Look at you! Even your **bags** have bags!" Shiho shoves her hands up Ann's shirt to feel up her waist.

"H-Hey, don't! T-That tickles!" Shiho narrows her eyes at her best.

"Funny. You're a sucker for stuffing your face. Why does your stomach feel boney…? Unless you stopped completely." As soon as Ann tries to object…

"This is too extreme to be a diet, so don't even try to say that." Ann falls silent as her bestie gives her a worried look.

"Ann, it's not like you to stop eating… Is everything okay?" Ann stares at her bestie and sighs.

"... You really do know me, don't you…?" Shiho retakes her spot on bed next her and leans in, ready to listen. Ann takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"So hey… do you remember Akira?" Shiho lightly punches her in the arm.

"Don't change the subject!" Ann shakes her head as she pulls out her phone.

"No, trust me. He's part of the story. Anyway… um…" She blushes as she bashfully shows Shiho a slideshow of her and her boyfriend hanging out together. The lovey dovey slideshow makes Shiho giggle.

"And **you** said dating was _cheesy!_ " she says. Ann plays with her right pigtail.

"Yeah, I know. That was only cuz I wasn't really interested in anyone and seeing real couples kinda weirded me out… But after hanging out with Akira a bit, I started to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least give it try."

" _Sooo…_ was it?" Ann shoots a beaming smile at her bestie as she rocks back and forth.

" **No! It's fun!** Going to places with your friends is cool, but going on a date with a boyfriend is super exciting! We ate lunch together at school and took walks together in the park! Oh, and remember how I said I'd want to have my first kiss on the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel? _**I did it~!**_ " Shiho giggles.

"He he, I knew it!"

"Hm? Knew what?" Shiho cocks an eyebrow at Ann.

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised that you two hit it off. In fact… I kinda pushed him to do it." Ann's eyes pop.

"What?! When?!"

"Remember when you two came to visit me together and you ran off to the bathroom? I _may have_ told him you were a little into him…" Ann gasps and glares at her with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

" _ **Shiho~?!**_ "

"Ha ha ha! Sorry! Anyway, he told me he loved you back, so I made a deal with him: In exchange for my blessing, he promised to take care of you after I moved… Is he doing a good job?" Ann grabs a pillow and hugs it in her arms.

"Well, he's a real bully, first of all! Always teasing me and fawning on me every chance he gets! And for some reason… I-I always really enjoy it. Like he knows the right buttons to push… He always treats me like a princess, putting me before himself, spoiling me rotten… I never feel like just a doll when I'm with him. Never even bothered to try bringing… _**that thing**_ up… He's loyal, kind, strong, assertive… and really really sweet… He's… the greatest guy ever…" Shiho gives Ann a warm smile, happy that she's found such a great partner in Akira.

"That's so great, Ann. I'm glad you u two are making each other happy-"

"... So why…?"

"Hm?" Ann suddenly frowns and grips her pillow hard, contain her frustration.

"... A guy like that… doesn't belong in jail…!" As soon as she hears those words, Shiho figured out what's wrong and gasps in disbelief.

"… **No…!** … Did he…?" Ann nods in confirmation, then turns to her.

"... Usually, I'd be careful about this, but… I trust you, so… here's the whole story…"

Having complete trust in her bestie, Ann tells her everything about the Phantom Thieves. How she became one to help Akira and Ryuji finally stop Kamoshida, how they formed the organization to help those in need, and every adventure they've had since their first heist. As she is explaining her story, she notices that there doesn't seem to be any drastic change in Shiho's facial expression.

"Huh? You don't seem all that surprised…" Shiho looks down at the ground and chuckles.

"Um… To be honest… I kinda already knew…" Ann's eyes widen as she turns to her.

"Remember when you guys made that broadcast all over Japan? When the Phantom Thieves showed themselves, one of them had twintails that looked _**waaay**_ too familiar. And I could tell it was your voice when you talked, even with that voice scramble effect. I recognized Akira-kun's and Sakamoto-kun's hairstyles too." Shiho rubs the back of her neck.

"And now that I think about it… it felt a little strange that everything at Shujin started to change right after Akira-kun came." Ann stares at her bestie in astonishment and sighs.

"Nothing gets past **you** , does it?" Shiho frowns.

"So, what happened?" Ann hangs her head.

"The prosecutors were having a tough time building a case against Shido. We were the only ones who could testify, but the police would do whatever it took to make sure we weren't seen as heroes. There was a chance they'd fake a crime and pin it on us to have us all arrested… So to keep that happening… Akira agreed to turn himself in and take all the blame. Since he was already on probation, he was sent to juvy, no questions asked… And it all happened on Christmas Eve…" Ann closes her eyes.

"We… had a date at his place that night that didn't go so well… I left cuz I knew he was hiding something from me… When I got there the next morning… he was already gone…"

"Oh, Ann…" Shiho pulls Ann in for a hug and Ann rests her head on her shoulder.

"Everytime I think about what happened that night," she says. "I keep wishing I hadn't left the way I did… I know he was keeping a secret from me, but still… That date shouldn't have ended like that…" Ann gently pushes Shiho away and digs into her bags.

"So, I've decided… He saved me from Kamoshida… Now, it's **my** turn to save **him.** " She pulls out a clipboard and shows it to Shiho so she can see all of the signatures written on it.

"A petition?"

"Yeah. I've been running around all over Tokyo since the new year, chasing people down for their signatures to protest to his arrest. I've contacted everyone Akira knows to see if they can help, like starting forums and making TV announcements. I hear that all the teachers at Shujin are gonna send a message, a local doctor is giving him credit for helping her perfect a medicine to prove his good character, and some politicians have something in the works." Ann turns to her bestie, seeing her surprised face, and chuckles.

"Yeah. It's **scary** to think about who he's connected to." Ann turns her attention back to the clipboard.

"Anyway… me and my friends found a lead. We're going to talk to the woman Akira defended back in March next Sunday. We're hoping we can get her to testify… but I'm still collecting signatures, just in case." Ann tries to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

"I guess in the middle of all that… I forgot how to sleep and eat." Shiho frowns in concern.

"Wow… And I thought you were working hard on your modeling job… You're working yourself to the bone with this…" Ann rubs her arm up and down.

"I dunno… It just feels like I owe him after everything he's done for me…" Shiho shakes her head.

"Still, I doubt he'd want you to stop taking care of yourself! I bet if he knew you weren't eating or sleeping, he'd be worried to death." Ann weakly chuckles and nods as Shiho grabs her clipboard and a pen.

"I can tell you miss him a lot. Still, these kind of things take time. You've already collected a bunch of pages worth of signatures and you guys have a lead, right? How about you just take the rest of the week to rest up for Sunday? If that woman is stubborn, you'll need all your strength to convince her. And remember: No matter what you're doing or where you are…" Shiho hands Ann her clipboard, having put her signature on it, with a smile on her face.

"I'll be right here, supporting you." Ann, moved once again that her bestie's supportive push, gives her a warm hug.

"... Thanks, Shiho… **Now, bring me all the food in your house! I'm starving!** "

 **xxx**

It's the first Sunday of February, the day the former Phantom Thieves confront the woman Akira saved to get her testimony. After Akira's trial, the woman moved away from Kamakura to another small town south of Tokyo to escape the scandal, which is where his friends are heading now.

After hopping off the train, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, and Makoto walked through the suburban area to the woman's house.

The four stop in front of a small house.

"You sure this is the place, Futaba?" Ryuji asks. Futaba shows Ryuji the info on her phone screen.

"Name. Address. This is **definitely** the place," she says with certainty. Makoto leads the way as they walk up to the door.

"Alright. Now, when we see her, let's try to bring up the subject delicately," she suggests. "Considering what happened and who she was dealing with, it's possible that she might not be so open to talking about the case."

"That means **you** , Ryuji," Ann says.

" **Shuddup,** I know!"

"By the way, Makoto, is there any reason why you're in a suit and wearing fake glasses?" Makoto had borrowed one her older sister's suits and bought glasses with fake lenses.

"Just trust me." They arrive at the door and Makoto knocks and rings the doorbell.

" _Hello~? Ms. Rine Shiouta-san? Are you home?_ " There's no answer. She tries again.

" _Hello~? Is anyone home?_ " No answer again. Ann looks around and sees that there's no car in the driveway.

"Y'know, there's actually no car here… Maybe she's out?"

"There's no record of her having one, though," Futaba says as she checks the info. As the girls are looking around, Ryuji sees a woman walking down the sidewalk.

"Hold up. Is **that** her?" The girls turn to see the woman.

" _Aaaand Bingo was his name-o~!_ " Futaba jingles.

"Remember. **Delicacy.** " Everyone follows Makoto as they approach Rine Shiouta.

"Hm? Oh, hello," she says, seeing them walking towards her. "Can I help you?" Makoto politely bows to her.

"Good afternoon. Would your name happen to be "Rine Shiouta", by any chance?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good. My name is Makoto Nijima. I'm a public prosecutor looking into a case that just reopened." The three stare at her with widened eyes.

" _Ohhh!_ _ **Now,**_ _I get it,_ " Ryuji whispers. Ann gestures him to be quiet.

"If I could please have a moment of your time," Makoto continues. "I'd like to ask you some questions. And please know that any information you share with me today shall be kept confidential." Ms. Shiouta starts to worry.

"W-What case are you talking about?" Makoto pulls out a notepad with nothing written on it.

"For starters, are you aware that the man who was supposed to be the new prime minister, Masayoshi Shido, has been arrested as the mastermind behind the mental shutdown crimes?" Ms. Shiouta nods.

"Y-Yes… I-I'm aware of that…"

"Well, I've been put in charge in investigating another case. One that he manipulated in his favor. Last spring in Kamakura, the town you last resided in, a sixteen year old boy named Akira Kurusu was arrested for assaulting Shido. The reports say that you testified against him, saying that he suddenly attacked him, pushing him to the ground and injuring him…" The woman starts to feel uncomfortable.

"However in light of recent events, we believe that this testimony was false and Shido used his connections to turn the case in his favor while concealing his identity. According to Kurusu's side of the story, Shido was intoxicated and he tried to force himself on you, so he stepped in to help, pulling him away. The reason Shido was injured was because he fell down by himself… Is this true?" Ms. Shiouta hesitates to speak, then shakes her head.

"... N-No. T-The boy suddenly attacked him…" she lies. "He pushed him to the ground. I-I was only a witness…" Makoto sighs, expecting this would happen. But she pushes on.

"Shiouta-san… Shido is being tried for numerous crimes. Most of them, we've already proven, so he **will** be sent to jail. If you feel that there's a chance he may come after you, don't worry. He can't do anything to you anymore." Ms. Shiouta turns her head.

"We would like for all of his cases to come to light," Makoto continues. "And if Kurusu is, in fact, innocent, we would like to clear his name. However, we can't move forward unless we have the whole story-"

"Y-You already have the whole story! He assaulted him! I saw him do it! End of story! Now, please excuse me…" As she tries to speed walk to her house, Futaba rushes in front of her, blocking her path.

" **Liar!** "

"Wha-" Futaba stomps her foot.

"Akira saved you! I **know** he did! He's a good guy! He'd never hurt **anyone!** "

"Did **he** tell you that? Some criminals do try to hide it." Shiouta glares at Makoto.

"And **she's** the **real** liar! Anyone can see that she's too young to be a prosecutor!" Makota sighs, admitting that her cover's been blown.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry," she says. " **I'm** not prosecutor, but my older sister **is**. She's looking into this case too, but couldn't make it today." Shiouta marches past Futaba.

"Well, tell "your sister" that she'd be wasting her time coming here! You have your story. Now, please leave." Ryuji blocks her path next.

"You kiddin'?!" he barks. "Shido's been playin' everyone for years! Everything he says is a lie, which means Akira ain't guilty of **shit!** He shouldn't be rotting in a cell because **you're** trying to cover for that asshole!"

"Huh?" Makoto steps forward.

"Kurusu was sent to juvenile hall this past Christmas for another crime he didn't commit," she explains. "However, if you can simply tell us the truth, we can clear his name. Shido should be charged with more crimes, including sexual assault. Please." The woman hesitates before marching away.

"... That boy… is nothing but a criminal! He deserves everything he's getting! And if you all keep this up, you'll get the same treatment! Now for the last time, **leave!** " As she reaches her door and pulls out her keys…

"... **Hey…** " A hand turns her around and she has no time to react as a pissed off Ann backhand slaps her hard across her face, making fall on her side.

"Whoa! Ann!" Ryuji shouts.

"Sorry. I shut my mouth and held myself back, but **now** , **I'm pissed.** " Ann hovers over her and shows her some info on her phone.

"See this? We did some digging around and found out that **you've** been involved with some pretty shady money dealings while working under Shido." The woman's eyes widen in shock as Ann kneels down and gives her narrow eyed glare.

"Now, tell me… How do you think the police would handle this info on top of you lying under oath…? I'm thinking probation or months of jail time."

"W-What?!"

"So this can go one of two ways. 1. You tell the police what really happened that night and walk away. 2. You get arrested and they force you to tell the truth. **Your choice!** " The woman shuts her eyes.

"I-I already…!" Ann grabs her by her collar.

"Ann, calm down!" Futaba shouts. As Ms. Shiouta braces herself for an assault, something drops onto her blouse. She slowly opens her eyes to see Ann's leaking angry face.

"I can't believe… he was labeled a criminal trying to save someone like you!" she growls. "He could've easily just walked away and let it happen, but no… He had to suffer cuz **you're** too damn scared to tell the truth!" Ryuji tries to march over and pull her off, but Makoto stops her. Ann lets go of Ms. Shiouta's collar and steps back.

"Akira's not a bad person…! He always puts other people before himself, no matter what happens afterwards…! He never stops trying to do the right thing…! Even for people who don't deserve it…!" She glares at the woman through her tears.

"Are you seriously just gonna let a person like that rot in a cell?! After he saved your rotten life?! He could've just let Shido tear you apart, but he came to help you! You owe this to him!" Ann's anger quickly turns into regret for having done something that might've gotten her arrested as well, which would've wasted her lover's noble sacrifice.

"... I'm sorry… I know you're just scared after what he did… Speaking up against someone in power is never easy… Believe me, I know that pain all too well… But I also know… that if you don't speak up… there's a chance that it'll get to a point when nothing you do will make it better… Akira doesn't deserve all the pain he got… I know you know that… It's not too late…" Tears stream down her cheeks as she bows to her.

"So please…! I'm begging you…! If you wanna help put Shido away for good… if you wanna make things right, then help us…! I know I'm asking a lot… but I'm as desperate as I can be right now… because Akira… because… **my** Akira…!" Ann takes a deep breath and makes one last shout.

"... **MY BOYFRIEND'S IN TROUBLE AND I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!** "

Ms. Shiouta stares at the weeping model after she poured her heart out to her, then gets to her feet.

"... I guess this is karma," she sighs. "... For me letting things happen the way they did…" Ann lifts her head up.

"I worked under that horrible man for so long… I knew he could crush me with a snap of his fingers… He seemed untouchable… so when I heard he was arrested, I had my doubts… But… no more…" Ms. Shiouta turns to Makoto.

"You said your older sister is a public prosecutor, right…?

"Huh? Oh, yes." She walks over to her with a smile.

"Do you have her number? I'd like to contact her right away, if possible." Everyone's face lit up with glee.

"For real?!" Ryuji shouts. Makoto quickly pulls out her phone.

"O-Of course! Right away!" Futuba couldn't help but hug the woman.

"Oh, thank you, thank you **so much!** " As Makoto gives her Sae's contact info, Ryuji walks over to Ann with a smile on his face as she dries her eyes.

"Hey, _nice job!_ " he says. "That "girlfriend" angle you went for was really somethin'! I think that's the best acting I've seen from you!" Ann turns to Ryuji with surprised eyes.

"Huh…? O-Oh, right… um…" She and Akira agreed that they'd both be more open about their relationship after their final mission, but after he was arrested, she completely forgot about it, which means Ryuji is still in the dark.

… _Better late than never, I guess…_

Ann pulls out her phone, unlocks it, and shows Ryuji her wallpaper.

"Huh…? … Wait…" His eyes pop out of his head when he sees the wallpaper of Akira kissing her cheek. He looks at her as she puts her phone away.

"... I wasn't acting…"

 **xxx**

A few days after the confrontation with Rine Shiouta, everyone gathered at Leblanc after school. Sae said that she would have the results of her testimony today, so everyone wanted to be together to hear the news.

The Phantom Thieves wait anxiously for Sae's phone call in the quiet cafe. Futaba's rocks back and forth in the booth.

" _Nggggggh! This is the longest four hours of my liiife~!_ " she groans.

"It's only been half an hour," Haru points out.

"I suppose you could say one's cognition of time tends to slowly down when they're overly anxious," Yusuke says.

"You guys ran all over the city trying to make this happen," Sojiro says. "Have a little faith." Ryuji nods in agreement.

"Yeah. This is gonna work… After all the shit we did… it **has** to…" As everyone is conversing, Ann was hunched over in her seat with her eyes closed and hands folded in prayer, wishing that her love would be freed.

Everyone jumps at the sound of a phone ringing. Makoto, feeling a vibration in her pocket, pulls out her phone.

"... It's my sister," she says as she stands up. "Cross your fingers, everyone." Everyone gulps and Ann prays harder as she isolates herself in the bathroom and answers the call. This had to be the longest, most nerve wracking couple of seconds of their lives, and they've fought against a god. This is the moment of truth.

After spending what felt like an eternity in the bathroom, Makoto walks out with an expressionless face. Ann jumps out of her seat.

" **Well?!** " Makoto silently looks at everyone before speaking.

"We'd better get ready…"

"For what?" Ryuji asks. With a triumphant smile on her face, she gives everyone a wink.

"... _For his Welcome Home party on the thirteenth._ "

 **xxx**

 _A lonely eggshell shaped prison made of chains floats adrift in the endless void of darkness with the most sinful criminal, a black winged angel, slumbering inside, isolating him from everyone._

 _The chain prison suddenly ceases and a veil of light surrounds it. Glowing white hand prints appear all over it and the chains slowly crack. And finally, the chain cocoon unravels, its shards burning away in white flames, and the fallen angel is freed._

 _Grogginess from his long slumber blankets his mind, yet his eyelids crack open for him as a shining doorway of light appears above him. From it, a goddess with hair of shimmering gold descends to meet him, trapping him in her embrace and pulling him up to the realm of light from whence she came._

 _... The fallen angel, cast out of the world he came from, is being brought back from the void._

 **xxx**

When the prison guard opens the door, the sunlight immediately burned his retinas, having been accustomed to the dim lighting of his solitary confinement cell. He grunts and shields his eyes from the blinding light, then cracks his eyelids open and slowly walks into the field of white. His eyes rapidly blink to adjust to the brightness, then open wide to let him behold his surroundings. In front of him, he saw two steel fences stand parallel to each other to make a path leading to a door that would take him outside the prison wall. Behind him, he saw the concrete building that was his home, which he thought he would never get to leave.

"Heh… How many times have I seen that face on an innocent prison inmate made a free man?" the prison guard rhetorically asks. The guard gestures him to follow to down the path. Though it may be several feet away, the walk felt really long as disbelief hides in the depths of his soul, only to be erased when he finally reaches the door and the guard happily opens it for him.

"Congratulations. Have a good day." After giving him a nod, he steps out of the door, duffle bag in hand, and takes a deep breath his nose and mouth. Akira Kurusu's first taste of freedom in two months.

He hears a car horn honk, a familiar yellow car pulls up in front of him, and he smiles at the old man smirking at him.

"Hey! Kept me waiting. Sheesh," he complains. "To be honest, I didn't really wanna come, but your sister just wouldn't stop buggin' me. Anyway, you're a free man now, aren't ya? Heh, it'd look bad on me if you did something **again** on my watch." Akira chuckles as Sojiro fixes his car mirror.

"Alright, let's go home. It's cold, so get in quick."

 **xxx**

As Sojiro drives Akira back to Yongen, they find themselves in a vaguely familiar situation.

"It's not moving at all…" Sojiro sighs. The radio is on.

 _Due to the railroad incident this morning, widespread delays have impacted various lines and…_

" **Another** accident, huh?" Sojiro suddenly chuckles.

"Heh. Reminds me of that day back in April. Remember when we went to introduce you at the school?" Akira chuckles and nods.

"It's almost been a whole year since then, huh…" Sojiro frowns and sighs.

"Thinking back… I was pretty awful to you, throwing you in that storage room all by yourself… Then again, soon you're gonna be…" Akira smirks at the old man and lightly punches his shoulder, making him smirk back.

"You made some great friends here. You'd better thank them when we get back, alright? Heh… **Especially** that girl of yours…"

 **xxx**

After a much longer drive than expected, Sojiro drops Akira off in front of the alley leading to the cafe, then drives off to park the car at his house. Akira walks up to the front of the store and stops to looks at the Leblanc entrance, happy that he gets to see this place again after so long. And his friends would be waiting on inside, no doubt.

As he is staring, Sojiro walks up to him, pats him on the back, and urges him to open the door. Akira nods, grabs the door handle, takes a deep breath, and slowly pushes the door open as he enters the building.

One by one, he saw the faces of his closest friends. His bespectacled pint sized baby sister gives him a beaming smile, his brunette eldest senpai and his oddball Kosei High artist friend wave to him, the youngest fluffy haired senpai giggles with glee, and his blonde muscle head best friend jumped from his seat. However, there was one very important face that was missing from the group. Ryuji, seeing him searching, walks over to the stairs and bangs on the wall.

" _Yooo~! Come on down! Your boyfriend's here!_ "

The sound of footsteps thundering down the stairway echoes through the room. When the missing someone finally appeared, Akira instantly flashes back to the that moment almost a year ago when they first met under that store awning in the rain… and just like back then, the sight almost made his heart stop.

The bushiest twintails he's ever seen, hair of flowing shimmering ash gold… and the eyes. He had heard of people having eyes that weren't black, but it was the very first time he's ever seen one of them… and they were a stunning sky blue. Back then, he was just stunned by her beauty, but there were so much more emotion behind this meeting. They knew each other's names, Akira Kurusu and Ann Takamaki, and were very much in love. And even after two months of separation, that feeling hasn't faded. In fact, it had undoubtedly grown stronger.

As the two just stood where they were, taking in the fact that they were seeing each other again, Akira lightly chuckles and takes off his glasses to rubs his eyes before they leak.

"Dammit… Look at you… Still as drop dead gorgeous as the day we met…" He puts his glasses back on and gives Ann his biggest grin.

"... And everyday since…" Ann just lets the twin rivers of tears roll down her perfectly red cheeks and sniffs as her body trembles and a warm, affectionate smile blossoms on her beautiful face.

"... _**Stupid.**_ "

That's all she says before the their magnetic pull overwhelms her, making her sprint towards him, jump into his arms, throw her arms around his neck, and crash her pink lips into his for a passionate, long awaited kiss, which he naturally accepts, no caring about who's watching. It was a moment they had shared together so many times before with an incredibly heartrending feeling added in, and it felt amazing.

Ann nuzzles her face in his chest after breaking the kiss, giggling as she dried her face on his white shirt.

"... _**Hey there!**_ " Happy to be home with his friends beside him and the love his life in his arms, the free man closes his eyes and embraces her as tight as he can, dipping his nose into one of her pigtails and whispering in her pierced ear.

"... _Hey,_ _ **you**_ _… I'm home…"_

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	28. Shot 26: What Now?

**Persona** **5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 26: What Now?**

* * *

" ** _Woo hooooo! Namaste~!_** " That's all the reunited couple hear before Akira's baby sister hits them with an attack hug, laughing out loud.

" ** _Whoa_** _, hold up!_ " Akira shouts.

"Futaba, you're gonna make us fall!" Ann laughs. All of their friends, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru, in that order, walk up with big smiles on their faces to greet their leader, who was just released from prison.

"You did it!"

"It **has** been a while."

"I'm glad you seem well!"

"Come sit over here!" As Akira chuckles at their warm welcomes, Sojiro starts walking out the door.

"I'm gonna head out and get some groceries," he announces with his usual grin. "I'm sure you guys have **plenty** to talk about." The old man leaves as the group takes their leader to his seat.

"Yeah. So… **hi!** " he laughs.

"Man, it went well, yeah?" Ryuji says.

"I'm so glad we didn't give up," Makoto says.

"This was truly worth the effort," Yusuke says. Everyone takes their seats, Ann sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"We didn't know what to do once you were gone," she admits. "But then, we remembered something. Even though we don't have the Metaverse or any special powers, we can **still** change reality."

"What was that really cheesy line you said?" Futaba asks. "It was like… " _The Holy Grail doesn't have the power to grant wishes all to itself. It's shared among the masses, buried deep within their hearts, and it's something to_ ** _be_** _treasured. It ain't easy, but if you wanna fulfill your dreams, you just have to work hard enough to find it._ " Something like that, so that's what **we** did." Akira couldn't help but notice the mocking tone she was using and the way she was moving her arms as she quoted him.

" **Pretty** sure I didn't sound like that…" he objects.

"We were runnin' around all the places we could since the new year," Ryuji says. "It must've been over a month."

"And not just us," Haru adds. "Everyone who believed in you joined us."

"Thanks to **that** , we got our leader back!" Futaba exclaims. As soon as the word "leader" came up, Akira crosses his arms and shuts his eyes in thought.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ann asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if I should look at you guys as supporting teammates I should be grateful to… or **total morons** I should be **pissed** at!" Everyone smiles and sighs as he glares at all of them, having seen this coming from a million miles away.

"Seriously, **what the hell, guys?!** " he exclaims. "Didn't you guys receive my last order?! I **specifically** told you all **not** to do anything! Did the old man even bother to read my letter?!"

"Yes, he did," Makoto chuckles. "It was **very** touching, by the way. A beautifully written tearjerker." Obviously, they couldn't have cared less, which irritated him.

" ** _Ugh, God…_** " he groans while rolling his eyes. "IQ is out of the question. You guys are bunch of idiots." A short period of silence came before he sighs and smiles at them.

"... But you're **my** bunch of idiots… Thank you." Ryuji snickers and shakes his head.

"What're you talkin' about? **You're** the one who took the hit for us." Ann starts feeling up her man's torso with concern.

"They treated you fine, right?" she asks. "Actually… did you lose some weight? I think I felt some bone on you earlier."

"... W-Well uh…" Everyone hears a bear's growl coming from his stomach as he rubs it.

"... I definitely can't say I was ever full…" he groans.

"Understandable," Yusuke says. "I hear the food in prison is quite foul… So… what **did** you eat?" Futaba leans in, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Was it bugs? Fermented mackerel? Or even durian?" Makoto shakes her head.

"You're missing the point…" she sighs.

"No, Makoto! **You're** missing the point! _My poor baby was_ ** _starving_** _in there!_ " Ann suddenly squeezes Akira tightly in her arms and gives him a peck on his cheek, much to his shock.

" ** _Nyah~!_** _Annie, not in front of everyone!_ " Ryuji starts laughing.

"Eh, you should probably let her. She definitely missed you the most." Akira turns to his best friend.

"Oh right! _Sooo_ , you know now?"

"Well, you **did** say you wanted to be more open about it after winter break, didn't you?" Ann asks.

"Oh yeah. I **did** say that."

"Anyways, you're gonna get some good food in you soon," Ryuji says. "Boss is out getting stuff for our party right now. C'mon, everyone's back together! It's time to celebrate!" Before the mood lightened up, Futaba and Haru suddenly frown.

" **Everyone…** " Haru sadly sighs.

"Well… **Not quite** everyone…" Everyone suddenly remembers that one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves organization is absent.

"Oh right… Morgana…" Ann says.

"He may have been the key person on this whole mission…" Makoto says. "We even considered what **he** would do when we were about to give up.

"Mona **totally** would've done somethin', right?" Ryuji says. "That cat would **never** quit on you…"

"He was always there to pull us forward," Haru says.

"Morgana truly was the engine of the Phantom Thieves," Yusuke admits.

"He he! He **was** a car, after all!" Ann jokes, though doesn't do much.

"I wanna see Mona again…" Futaba says. Akira sadly smiles as he recalls the empty feeling he gets when he isn't lugging the weight of the black cat around in his bag. That weight was what convinced him that he'd always be by his side.

"If I could make a wish on the Holy Grail," he says. "I'd wish for that without a second thought…" As everyone is in mourning, they hear the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, that was quick, Boss-" When everyone looks towards the opened door, they don't see anyone.

"Huh?"

"... **_Ahem_** _…"_ Everyone looks down and stares at a stray black cat… and before they even had time to deny it…

"... Someone call for me…?" Their eyes couldn't have widened more with shock.

"... It… talked…?" Akira mumbles. After a few seconds of processing this moment, everyone jumps from their seats, knowing that there's only one cat in the world they can actually understand.

Ak+R+An+Y+M+F+H: "... **MONA?!** "

The Metaverse cat sheepishly laughs as he pads into the room.

"W-What're you doing here?!" Ann shouts. "I-I mean… didn't you disappear?!"

"Looks out the only "me" that disappeared was the one in the Metaverse," Morgana says.

"So… you stayed in reality as a cat?" Makoto asks as he hops onto an open stool.

"When I woke up, I was out in Shibuya looking like this…"

"And this was… **when?!** " Akira asks.

"Around the time you guys got back."

"That don't make any sense though!" Ryuji says. "I mean, if you were alive, you shoulda come back right away!" Mona scratches his head with his hind leg.

"I uh… It just… It was right after I had said goodbye… It would've been super awkward to come back so soon…"

"It appears he's finally learned to be tactful," Yusuke observes.

"He's grown!" Futaba gasps.

"I knew you guys had found your witness, so I was just waiting for Akira to get discharged. Well done on that, seriously. You guys pulled it off even without my help." Makoto couldn't help but glare at Mona when she notices his usual high and mighty tone.

"You've already returned to your normal conceited self?!" Mona snickers.

"I'm sorry I worried you all… Oh! Can I get a shower before you all rush to hug me? I've been stray for so long, I think I might smell." If he were in his Metaverse form, Mona would undoubtedly be have a huge grin on his face, anticipating everyone to be crying tears of joy for their mentor's miraculous return…

Attitudes like that are why he irritates them half the time. Even more so now.

Ryuji: " **THIS AIN'T THE TIME FOR A GODDAMN SHOWER, YOU STUPID CAT!** "

Makoto+Haru: "YOU **VILLAIN!** GIVE US OUR TEARS BACK!"

Yusuke: "You are unforgivable!"

Akira+Ann+Futaba: " **C'MERE, YOU FURRY LITTLE…!** "

In the end, Mona is met with a shower, all right. A shower of painful animal abuse by the hand of the free man, his lover, and his sister.

" ** _NYAAAAAAAAAH~! ME-YEOOOW~! S-S-SHTOP ITH!_** " They stop when his fur is completely frizzy.

" _Ugh… Talk about a harsh welcome_." Done being mad at him, everyone gives him a warm smile.

"This is how things should be," Makoto says.

"Matters are finally back to normal," Yusuke says. Everyone laughs with joy, just like how they used to before.

"It's great that you're back and all," Ann says, "But what're you gonna do now?" Mona wags his tail in thought.

"Hm… Well, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"How to become human, of course."

"Oh… really?" Makoto asks.

"I may have learned I'm not a human **now** … but that doesn't mean I can't **turn into one**! Plus, I think there's a reason I survive like this."

"Regardless, I'm glad you're safe," Yusuke says. Mona looks around the room at everyone.

"Now, this is just a theory… but I think I stuck around because you all remained cognitive of me. Even when the world's distortions disappeared, you kept me in your minds… Heh… That means you must think there's a place for me in the real world." Futaba and Akira give their feline friend a big smile.

"Of course!" Futaba exclaims. "This is where you belong, Mona!"

"No matter what you are or your purpose is," Akira says. "Your home is here with us." Ryuji suddenly remembers something.

" _Oh yeah!_ Uh, sorry for buttin' in and all… but speakin' of which…" He turns to his bro with a sad frown.

"Akira… We heard from Boss … you're goin' back home next month?" The mood suddenly becomes gloomy at Ryuji's question. Now that Akira's been let off the hook, he can go back to his hometown, if he so wanted. There's no doubt that he has an amazing life here and he wants to stay forever.

Still, Akira sighs and nods as he scratches his head with regret.

"Oh… uh… Y-Yeah… That was the plan from the beginning and… it hasn't really changed…" Everyone frowns at him.

"C'mon, man. Can't you stay here?" Ryuji asks. "Sure, we proved you're not guilty, but people are **still** gonna label you there, aren't they? Ain't it just gonna be uncomfortable goin' back?" Akira sheepishly smiles.

" _Well_ … you're definitely not wrong… It's probably gonna be brutal…" Ann grips his hand tighter and slides closer to him, rubbing up against his side.

"Then **stay!** " she demands. "You have a **way** better life **here.** You've got friends all over the city and at school. You've got Haru and Makoto. Yusuke and Ryuji. Mona, Boss, and Futaba… And you've got **me**." Akira chuckles as he grips her hand harder in response.

"You say that like I don't know that. I **do. Really.** I **love** living here… but…" He sighs again and shrugs.

"Look, I'm sorry, but… I just gotta go home… I **wanna** go home… And you all should know by now what it means when I say my mind's already made up." Almost everyone hangs their heads, knowing that their leader is dead set on heading back to Kamakura, regardless of how much he loves it here.

"What's the matter?" Makoto says. "We were all so excited just a moment ago…" Ann shakes her head.

"Your boyfriend didn't just tell you he's moving back home…" Akira wraps an arm around her shoulders, knowing she already had a hard time dealing with Shiho moved away.

"Annie, c'mon. It's not like we won't see each other. I told you. Kamakura's only an hour train ride away."

"Yeah, but still…" Makoto smiles.

"How about **this**? If our leader is leaving, that means the Phantom Thieves are truly disbanding, correct? So today, we can celebrate his release… and commemorate the day of our disbandment." After everyone stares at het for a bit, the happy couple break the silence by bursting out laughing.

" _Pfffffft ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ ** _What?!_** " Akira shouts.

"What kind of commemoration is **that?!** " Makoto glares at them.

" **I was serious when I said it.** " Haru smiles.

"It sounds like a good idea to **me**."

"I guess you're right," Ryuji chuckles. "We just gotta double our excitement for today!" Morgana clears his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"I know this is sudden… but I've decided to go with Akira," he announces to everyone's surprise. Slight dismay for Akira.

"... I'm sorry. **What?** " he asks.

"He's pretty special, after all. If I stick with him, I might be able to figure how I can become human too. Plus, we need to someone there in case he turns back into a delinquent." The word "delinquent" sets the boy off.

"A deli- What the- **Hold up!** I've never **been** a delinquent!" Mona tilts his head.

" _Really?_ " Akira glares at him.

"Were you not paying attention to my story at all?!" Everyone chuckles.

"Either way," Mona continues. "I want you guys to add my farewell party to the one we're having tonight!" Ryuji rubs his chin in thought.

" _I dunno_ … Is that important?"

"You're not leaving for another month, right?" Haru asks Akira.

"Right. March 20th."

"Then it is far too early for a farewell party," Yusuke points out.

"That'll just muddy the purpose of this celebration," Makoto explains. Akira gives Mona a narrow eyed look.

"Yeah. And I don't feel like celebrating that when all it means is that you're just gonna be free loading off me more." Even if cats can't show emotions with their faces, Mona's irritation is shown clearly on his, like always.

"Then it can be my **comeback** party!" he shouts. "Nobody can complain about **that, right?** I demand sushi! **_SUSHI~!_** " Akira groans and scratches his head.

" ** _God_** _, I can't believe I actually missed annoying little fur ball!_ "

At that moment, Sojiro walks in with plastic grocery bags in hand.

"Man, you guys are as loud," he sighs. "I can hear you from outside." He immediately notices the furry extra head in the room.

"Oh! I was wondering why I heard meowing! The cat's back!"

" ** _Chief~! They're so mean~!_** " Mona cries. The old man walks up to him.

"Loud as always…" Mona back away.

"Hey! I'm not some… normal cat!" Sojiro pulls out a piece of food from the bag and stuffs it in Mona's mouth.

"I can't understand what you're saying to me, y'know. Here."

"No! I would much rather have sushi than something like… **Hmpfh?!** " Mona's eyes sparkle as he chews.

"... **This is delicious!** "

"What an assertive little guy… Wonder where he got that from."

"Definitely Akira," Futaba says. "He's with him all the time, after all." Yusuke turns to Akira.

"Come to think of it," he says. "If Morgana become human, he may end up just like Akira." Everyone turns to their leader as his eyes pop.

"... Say **eh?** " he says.

"Oh, I can see that," Haru says.

"Totally possible," Futaba says.

" **Me,** be like **him?** … Well, that wouldn't be so bad," Mona says. "I **definitely** don't want to be like **Ryuji** though." The person in question jumps from his seat and glares at him.

" **What was that?!** "

"It's things like **that**. You get angry fast. Oh. And you're vulgar."

"You little…! Why don't you go disappear again?!" Ann glares at the two.

"Ugh, shut up! We're supposed to be celebrating, not fighting!" Makoto shakes her head with disapproval.

"They're at it again…" she sighs.

"The world's changed," Sojiro says. "But you guys are the same as ever…"

"Seriously. That weirdo Inari," Futaba says, to Yusuke's irritation.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?!"

" _C'mon, guys!_ " Akira laughs as he pounds his chest with pride. "Like **anyone** could ever copy the one and only unstoppable Joker!"

" _Ohhh no!_ That's definitely happening now!" Mona says. "Besides, if I become like **you** , _I'll finally be able to steal Lady Ann's beautiful heart!_ " There's no way Akira could be more irritated as he glares at the cat.

"... Know what? Let's get you that bath… **Futaba, get me a bucket of ice, please.** " Mona fears for his life.

" **Kidding! Kidding, kidding!** "

"Those jokes ain't gonna fly anymore, got that?!" As Ann sheepishly laughs and the party kicks off, the free man basks in warmth of his closest friends surrounding in the place that he loves.

After all, he only has a month left with them.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	29. Shot 27: The Day of Hearts

**Author's Note:** Alright, you perverted weirdo fuh- **reaks**! I've had this chapter ready for about a month and a half and now I can finally publish it. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this (Yes! I'm talkin' to **you, Zindakku Hirokai!** Lol XD) so here ya go!

 **Warning:** The following chapter contains content that explains why this fanfic is rated M for " _Mm Mm **Mmmm**!"._ The paragraphs containing such content are labeled with ( **XXXXX** ), so reader's discretion is advised. But **hey! I** won't tell if **you** won't! **_*winky winky*_**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 27: The Day of Hearts**

* * *

All was as quiet as can be after everyone went home satisfied with the outcome of the party celebrating Akira's release from prison party, as well as Phantom Thieves' disbandment. Morgana's return, good food, and more importantly, the long awaited, heartwarming reunion with his best friends and his love. Even though there was a mention of his returning home in March, everyone was just happy he was a free man, so there were bright and cheerful smiles at the end of the day.

 **xxx**

Akira sighs as he falls back on his bed in the attic, which was bliss compared to the steel trap he slept on in solitary confinement.

"Phew! I don't think I'll be able to eat again til I go home next month," he groans as he smack his stomach. Morgana leaps onto the bed beside him.

"Delicious food, fluffy sheets… I've graduated from the life of a stray cat," he says. "I guess home is what you make of it… even in this abandoned building of all places." Akira chuckles and nods in agreement.

" _Home is where the heart is._ And a piece of mine will always be here." Mona pads over to Akira's head and looms over his face.

"Hey, take care of me like this back home too, okay?" Akira pets his cat friend along his back, making him purr.

"No problem, Mona."

At that instant, Akira's phone goes off. Akira sits up, pulls it out of his pocket, and looks through his chat messages, Mona padding over to look.

 **Ann: Hey there, my little bad boy! Hehehe! ;) Let's hang out tomorrow!**

 **\- It'll be part two for the celebration of your release from prison! Just you and me!**

 **\- There's something I wanna give you too. Is it OK if I come by your place?**

"Speaking of where my heart is…" Akira chuckles.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Mona says. "Of course she'd wanna come over. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Akira sits up in shock.

"WAIT! IT **IS?!** " Akira checks the calendar on his phone and sees that today is indeed the thirteenth of February. He excitedly stomps his feet on the bed and snickers with glee.

"WOO HOO **HOO!** I! Got! **Lucky!** "

 **Akira: Oh! My! GOD! I completely forgot tomorrow's Valentine's Day! I seriously got out just in time! LOL XD**

 **\- Definitely come over! I'll be waiting! ;)**

 **Ann: Awesome! I'll come over late in the day.**

 **\- Night, baby! Luv u! XXXXX"**

"You never change, do you?" Mona sighs.

"Not for anybody!" Mona finds his place on the bed and curls himself up into a ball.

"Come on, lover boy. Let's go to bed. You're helping out in the shop from tomorrow on, right?" Akira quickly pulls the covers over himself and hastens to slumber, anxiously awaiting his romantic evening with Ann tomorrow.

 **xxx**

Today is officially February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, when love struck woman offer sweet chocolatey gifts and their love and affection to their desired male counterpart.

During lunch break at Shujin, a number of couples are being lovey dovey to each other, the girls especially since they have to give gifts to their boyfriends or crushes. It was a time of joy for couples, but an eyesore for single guy. One, in particular.

" _First, Christmas Eve. Now, Valentine's Day._ " That's what the blonde monkey groans as he leers at all the couples fawning over each other in the halls. The chocolate giving, the high pitched giggling, the new relationships forming, the hugs, the kisses… oh dear God, the kisses. The sight of it all made his single man blood boil so hot, he could survive the worst blizzard.

As he angrily wolfs down the bento meal his mom made him, he sees Makoto walking his way and sees a bit of hope.

" _Yooo! 'Sup, Ms. Prez!_ " he bellows with a big smile. "Ain't it a great today?! Gotta love all this snow, am I right?" Makoto stops and looks at Ryuji with an emotionless face.

"My sister wouldn't approve and neither would I," she says. Ryuji hangs his head.

"Ha… Thought so…"

"Good afternoon, you two." Haru comes strolling down from the other way.

"Same to you, Haru," Makoto says with a smile. Ryuji finds hope again as he turns a smile to Haru.

" _Haru-senpai! 'Sup!_ Ain't it a great day to-" Haru shakes her head.

"I've already been through an ordeal with **one** vulgar man," she says deadpanly. "I'd rather not go through another." Ryuji hangs his head again.

"Now **that** just straight up hurt!" The three suddenly receive a message on their phones at the same time. It's from Yusuke.

 **Yusuke: Would any of you like some chocolate? A large number of female classmates at my school keep showering me with boxes of treats and I can't eat it all.**

Ryuji's soul grows colder at the sight of Yusuke's message.

 **Ryuji: … Okay… Y'know what...?**

 **\- FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!**

" **Ryuji**!" Makoto scolds. Ryuji stomps his foot and pulls at his hair in seething anger.

" _ **AGGGGGH!**_ _What the_ _ **hell?!**_ " he roars. "Are perverted weirdo freaks in high demand or some shit?! **Seriously!** Why ain't **I** gettin' any chocolates?!"

"Yusuke-kun certainly does have good looks, now that I think about it," Haru admits.

"And **I don't?!** Plus, I know I ain't your types, but we were on the same team! You could've **at least** gotten me some kinda friendship or teammate choc-" The former track star suddenly catches eye of something that he thought was impossible.

"... You're shittin' me…" The two senpais turn where their underclassman is looking and see Mishima receiving a big box of chocolate from a cute blushing brunette otaku girl with glasses and a long braid. After a short conversation, the two exchange contact info, the girl excitedly runs away squealing, and Mishima starts doing a little victory dance. It's safe to say he got lucky.

"Oh! Good for him!" Makoto says with a smile. "He's a really nice guy and he deserves it." Ryuji slides down the wall, feeling utterly dejected and unloved.

" _ **Screeew hiiim!**_ _I have no true friends in this stupid, crazy, ridiculous world!_ " he cries out.

"Come now, Ryuji-kun," Haru sighs.

" _ **It's true, dammit!**_ First, **Akira** breaks the Bro Code and lies about for freakin' **months!** Now, **Mishima** of all people is getting some action!" The three hear someone's loud giggling echoing through the halls and getting louder, meaning the one having the giggle fit is coming their way.

" _Speakin' of Akira breaking the Bro Code,_ " Ryuji groans. " _Here comes the girl he broke it with..._ " The blonde Vague model skips and dances through the hall with the biggest smile on her face, flush flooding into her cheeks to bring out the perfect shade of red.

"I think I can see all the hearts she's flooding the halls with," Haru giggles. Makoto smiles and nods as Ann joyfully approaches the group.

" _Hiii, everyone!_ " she cheerfully shouts. "Isn't today the best day?!" Ryuji groans and Makoto laughs.

"Well, **you** seem to be the most positive you've ever been today," Makoto says. Ann holds her face in her hands and start pacing back and forth as she enters deep deep thought.

"I can't help it. I'm have like, the **worst** case of being in love **ever**. I mean, yeah, it's an emotion; a feeling and you can't exactly define like, technically, how you know when you're feeling it, but since I never felt it before this year, how do I know what I'm feeling is even it all, ya know?" When Makoto tries to talk…

"Except, of course, for the fact that I'm feeling all these things I've never felt before, like in my stomach and in my chest and in my throat and in my face and even in my ears… I mean, it's gotta be true love, right? It **has** to be, considering I only feel it when I'm with Akira or thinking about him, which is 24/7, 365… I-It's just simple, unconditional, uncontrollable, uncontainable love, right?" Haru tries to talk, but…

"Cuz I'm feeling all these things that I've heard about in songs and seen on TV, but never completely got. But now, **I get it SO much!** I **do!** And now I'm listening to all this music and seeing all these shows in a whole new amazing way cuz I'm thinking about Akira all the time, so it's **gotta** be love! What do **you guys** think?!" Ryuji gets up and covers his senpai's mouth, knowing she's **still** not done.

"And I **can't** stop thinking about him, guys! I never, ever, for-never, ever wanna cuz he's the greatest, coolest, sweetest, strongest, funniest, handsomest, cutest guy ever and treats me like a princess and he has the most adorable laugh and his arms feel like heaven and his kisses are the sweetest things I've ever tasted and I know I look and sound like the biggest blonde airhead right now, but I… I…!" Ann starts squealing and spinning around, unable to contain her overflowing happiness. Her senpai laugh as the grab her arms to keep her still.

"Hey, calm down!" Makoto chuckles. "You're gonna make yourself explode before your date if you don't keep it all under control!" Ann puts her hands over her heart and nods, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Y-Yeah, yeah! Sorry! M-My heart's been r-racing since last night, so… yeah!"

" _Hehehe!_ You really love him, don't you, Ann-chan?" Haru giggles. Ann shuts her eyes and nods as Ryuji rolls his eyes.

" _For the record, I'm having_ _ **sooo**_ _much fun listening to this,_ " he groans in absolute disgust. " _Wheeeeee~!_ _ **UGH!**_ " Ann pulls out two small boxes of chocolate and gives one each to her senpai.

"Oh! Before I forget! Here's some treats for **you two**!" She pulls out another two and gives them both to Ryuji.

"And **these** are for **you!** " Ryuji, surprised by her generous gift, takes the boxes.

" **Both** of these?! Why?!" Ann wraps an arm around his shoulder and lightly punches his stomach once.

"Cuz Ryuji, you big stupid knucklehead, I want you to know that you're like my annoying brother and I **love** that you're in my life!" The school bell rings, signalling the five minute warning before class starts.

"Welp, better get going! _See yaaa~!_ " The three watch Ann joyfully skip away to her classroom.

"See, Ryuji?" Makoto says. " **Ann** gave you chocolate."

"That's only cuz Akira's making her explode happy firework shows! **Ugh!** I'm goin' to class!"

 **xxx**

Ann rushed straight home to freshen up and change clothes for her night date.

Her bathroom door opens and she emerges from the thick cloud of steam in nothing but a towel after taking a good long shower. As she walks to the mirror on her door, the bounce of her noticeably large bosom makes the knot on her towel come undone.

" _Kya!_ " Her face turns red as she catches her towel and hurriedly does the knot over. She sighs in relief, as well as annoyance, as she stares at the two lumps on her chest.

"Haven't you two ever heard of the phrase "too big"?" she asks her constantly growing breasts. Looking at them suddenly reminds of the time she was willing to let her boyfriend touch them during their Hawaii date.

 _Thinking back, that was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had,_ she thinks. _… Still… I would've been okay with it…_

She recalls all the times he's playful bullied her. The merciless tickling, the tight hugging, and the verbal teases. They were all lustful, but they were just the right amount of lustful to leave her wanting more.

All the memories suddenly lead back to something that happened yesterday during Akira's Welcome Back party.

 **xxx**

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Ryuji waves at Akira to get his attention.

"By the by…" Akira turns Ryuji, who then glares and points at him.

" **BRO CODE VIOLATION!** " Akira rolls his eyes.

" _Oh boy, here we go…_ " he sighs. Ryuji then points at Ann.

"I can't believe you were lyin' to me about not havin' a girlfriend for almost a year! And it's **her** , of all people!"

"I told you I was into her when you, me, and Yusuke went to the bathhouse after that hot pot dinner, didn't I?" Akira asks.

"Yeah, but you lied straight to my face when you said you didn't have a girl back in Hawa-" In the middle of his rant, Ryuji suddenly gasps when he recalls something.

" **Wait** … I saw a couple chillin' on bench while watchin' the sunset… The girl had blonde hair and the guy- DAMMIT, THAT WAS **YOU TWO!** " Akira glares at his bro.

" **Yeah!** Cuz it was way better than having my pride killed again by another **failed** Operation Babe Hunt!" he says. "Don't lie! I saw you!" Ryuji directs his rage at everyone else.

"And I was seriously the only one who didn't know?!"

"We all agreed that it was something you didn't need to know," Futaba says.

" **Of course** I needed to know! My best friend's been rockin' the sheets with one of hottest girls in our school!" The couple's faces turn into red light bulbs.

Ak+An: "WE HAVEN'T DONE **ANY** OF THAT, DUMBASS!"

"Oh, like I'm gonna believe that after this long!" Sojiro shakes his head.

"No. They really haven't." Ryuji turns to the old man.

"Huh? How do **you** know?!" Sojiro gives him the usual smirk.

"He he. An experienced man can tell at first glance." The word "experienced" sends a chill down Futaba and Akira's spines.

Ak+F: " _ **Ewwwwwww!**_ "

"Well, that explains **so** much," Ryuji groans.

"Don't go getting pissed at **me** cuz **you** get any when it's your own damn fault," Akira says. "Unlike you, I don't think a girl's looks alone make up for their "overbearing personality" like you do with Ann." Ann jumps from seat in outrage.

"He said **what** about me?!"

"Yusuke's a witness." Yusuke raises his hand as he quotes Ryuji.

" _In her case, her looks totally make up for her overbearing personality,_ he said." Ryuji starts to fear for his life.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Ann slides out of her seat and marches towards him.

" **Ryuji, c'mere!** " She ends up chasing him upstairs.

"He does realize that's a dead end, right?" Futaba asks.

"And **she** said we're not supposed to be fighting," Mona sighs.

 **xxx**

The part that got to Ann the most was when they pointed out that they've yet to do any of the seriously physical stuff couples do. Then she remembers the conversation he had with Morgana that she overheard on the night she stayed over after his escape from the police station.

 _Can't say I haven't had those thoughts. I mean, just looking at her takes my breath away. But I didn't fall for her just for that. Out of all the hearts I've stolen, hers is the one I wanted the most. If a situation like that comes up where we both want to, it'll happen… but I'm not gonna force her to do something she doesn't wanna do. Besides, after Kamoshida, I'm pretty sure that's the last thing on her mind._

While those words warmed her heart back then because he's retraining himself out of respect for her, she couldn't help but feel like she's made him feel scared to make the move at all. Granted, she wasn't ready when they started seeing each other because of what happened with Kamoshida, but that fear was completely erased after their first kiss. But how is he supposed to know that? She obviously couldn't just come out and say it.

Ann checks herself out in the mirror, running her hands down buxom curves in deep thought. Her looks, from her hair and eyes to her body, have caused no end of hardship, but they've also been a great asset to her. Not to mention they brought the man of her dreams right to her door to help her through her greatest life problems. She wants to trust him with her everything. She's already given him her heart… which means there's only one thing left.

Ann's face turns slightly pink as she covers her mouth to hide her gentle smile, finding the thought of giving him her innocence strangely wonderful. After all, his gentle touch always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She stares at herself in the mirror again, takes a deep breath, nods at herself then discards her towel as she dived into her closet to get ready for the big night.

"... **Okay!** "

 **xxx**

Late into the evening at Leblanc, it's closing time as Mona is sleeping on the stool he usually slept on while Akira studied, Sojiro is cleaning up the counters, and Akira is at the sink washing dishes in his grayish green apron.

Sojiro recalls something as he stares at the cafe door.

"Oh right! Today's Valentine's Day," he says. "No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." Akira flicks the water off his hands, having finished his task.

"I'm betting this was one of your busiest days in a long time, old man!" Akira jokes. Sojiro laughs, shoots his usual smirk at Akira, and pushes up his glasses.

"Ha ha ha ha! Punk! Hey, don't you and Ann-chan have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've known each other for nearly a whole year. Y'know, when **I** was young… _**hoo boy!**_ "

" **NOPE!** Nope! Uh uh! Shuddup! I don't wanna hear that shit!" As the two are conversing, the bell on the door rings, followed by a cheerful voice.

" _ **Hi there!**_ " Akira cracks a big smile as he walks from behind the counter and past an awoken Mona as he approaches his girlfriend.

" **There** she is! My sight for my sore eyes!" Ann blushes as she returns the smile back.

"Do you have a minute?" Akira turns to his guardian.

"Eh, that depends. _**Boss?**_ " Sojiro, realizing what this situation calls for, chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

" _Ohhhh._ Haha… You should've just told me…" he says. "Here. I'll leave the store to you." Sojiro walks towards the door, then stops to smile at the couple.

"Enjoy yourselves." As the couple nod at him, Mona pads over to the door and stops to sigh. Not because he's upset at Akira for taking Ann from him, but because he admits that Akira and Ann are most likely meant to be together. So, he chuckles as he walks out the door.

"Have fun, you two! _Mewhehehe!_ "

Akira smiles as the door closes, leaving him and his lover alone in the shop.

 _Glad to see you're finally okay with this, Mona._

Ann, with her face colored the perfect shade of red, walks up to him with extended arms that she wraps her boyfriend's neck.

" _Good evening._ " Akira wraps his arms around her and gives her a peck on her lips, noticing the low, intimate, and sincere tone in her voice. Considering that they've been apart for almost two months, it's not surprising.

"Have a seat. I'll make you some coffee," he says.

"...Thanks."

 **xxx**

Ann takes a seat in a booth while Akira heads back behind the counter to make coffee. She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something super hot about watching him at the counter.

The boy in the apron notices her giggling as she tilts her head from side to side in her hands.

"And what're _**you**_ giggling at?" he asks with his signature smirk.

" _My stud muffin at work,_ " she says in a playful tone. He chuckles as his finishes her cup.

"I appreciate the honesty. And the bold compliment!"

"You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Akira strolls up to the booth Ann is sitting in with coffee in both hands and sets her order down in front of her.

" _And here you go, milady~!_ One special house blend with sugar and creme, just the way you like it." Ann teasingly brushes her hand on his arm.

" _Ooooh! You're such a gentleman!_ " He teasingly tickles her chin with his finger.

"And **you're** extra bubbly today." Akira sits down across from her as she takes a sip and smiles at the familiar taste.

"Mmm… Looks like your skills didn't rust while you were away." Akira sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, I had all day today to get them back up to par, so." Ann looks down at her coffee in thought as Akira drinks his.

"Speaking of which… It's been awhile since we've had some alone time together." Akira gulps down nothing and purses his lips. He was super excited for when he would get to spend this day with his girl, but now that the time has come, anxiety made him its bitch. With two months of separation disorienting him, it was like their first official date all over again.

"Um… being completely honest," he mumbles. "I-I'm… kinda nervous…" Ann smiles and giggles at him.

"You mean **now?** _That's cute~._ " Akira blushes and rolls his eyes at her.

"D-Do ya blame me?" She leans forward in her seat.

"Nope. I just _love_ it when you're flustered." Akira crosses his arms and smiles at her.

"Okay. Since today is special," he says. "I'll put my guard down and let your teases slide **this time**." Ann nods, pulls a big orange box wrapped with a red ribbon out of her bag and, hands it to Akira.

"Oh yeah. This is for you." Akira examines the box filled with the traditional romance chocolate.

" _Isn't it heavy~?_ " Ann asks in a playful tone while making a heart in the air with her finger. " _I filled it with_ _ **love~**_ _._ " He chuckles and nods at her.

"... Sure is. Thanks." She sighs and shakes her head, slightly annoyed by his stoic response.

"Couldn't you at least **react** to my joke?" she pouts. Akira gasps.

" _That was just a_ _ **joke**_ _?! Awww! But I was so happy thinking this was filled with your love!_ " Ann glares at him.

"W-Well I **bought** it, so I couldn't really fill- Wait! You totally just turned that around on me, didn't you?!" Akira snickers with pride.

" _Hehehe!_ I didn't say I can't tease you back!" Ann covers her mouth and giggles.

"Good! I missed your little teases." Right after those words leave her mouth, Ann hangs her head and frowns.

"Hey um… You should've told me you were planning on turning yourself in…" A round of guilt bullets pierce through Akira's heart and regret floods his face. He rued not telling her the truth on Christmas Eve during all the time he spent in that solitary confinement cell. He would recall that last moment over and over again. Her back was to him at the stairs, her face as filled with concern, and those last words she spoke to him: _I wish you had just told me._

The thought makes Akira shut his eyes and tremble.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Ann shakes her head and smile.

"It's okay… I'm fine-" Akira slams his hand on the table.

"It is **not** okay! You were right on Christmas Eve and you're right now! There's no excuse for me not telling you…" Akira pauses before continuing.

"It's just… You'd technically been through two losses already… Shiho had to move away… and we all thought Mona was gone for good… I knew it would break your heart if you knew what I was about to do… I didn't have the heart tell you… Still, it would've been better than… Ugh… I am so sorry…" Ann, feeling guilty for pouring salt in an open wound, reaches across the table to touch his hand.

"Hey, stop it," she says. "I've been with you long enough to know how big your heart is. You can't stand to hurt the people you care about. It's okay." Akira looks up at her.

"... Annie…" He feels her hand squeeze his tightly as she shakes her head.

"Anyway, that was mean. I-I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm sorry. I just… missed you… **so much...** " Akira smiles with sympathy as he turns his hand over and grips hers.

"I missed you too… more than you'll ever know." Ann hangs her head and sighs.

"T-That being said… Um… I-I don't wanna go home today…" Akira wasn't surprised at all. This is their first date after a whole month of separation, so of course she didn't want it to end.

"Well, you don't have to," he says. "In fact… I don't want you to."

"Alright! Then I **won't**! _He he!_ " The first step of Ann's plan to give her man the okay to ultimate intimacy was completed.

 _Alright! I got the okay to stay over,_ she thinks. _Now, I have to find a way to… invite him in... My god, that sounds so dirty._

"So… can I sit next to you?" Ann asks. Akira silently pats on the open space next to him as if to say "By all means." Ann gets up, walks over, and slides into the booth with her man, wrapping her arm around his and holding his hand. He tightens his grip on her hand, enjoying the warm feeling he hasn't felt in what felt like eternity.

"Hey…" Ann hesitates before addressing the massive elephant in the room with a sad look on her face.

"You um… Y-You're… going home next month, aren't you?" Akira eyes pop and he frowns. Another loved one is moving away from her in a month (and he just got back). No words could express how much he didn't want to leave her or the friends he's made in this city. Still, he has very important business to attend to back at his hometown.

 **xxx**

During the long car ride back to Leblanc after his release, he and Sojiro had a long talk about he plans on doing now that he's in the clear.

"You know… if you really want to stay, you could just say so," Sojiro says. "I doubt you'll be that much of a pain in the ass now that you're done being a Phantom Thief. As long as you promise to help out around the store often, I've got no problem letting you keep your room." Akira smiles and shakes his head.

"I appreciate that, Boss. Really," he chuckles. "But I really wanna head home…" He sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Or rather… I need to find out if I'm even welcome back there…" Sojiro groans.

"Come on. You realize I was joking when I said your parents got rid of you for being a pain in the ass, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I have reasons to believe it might be true…"

 **xxx**

As much as he wants to stay in Tokyo, he needs to confront his folks and reevaluate where his family stands. If there is damage, he wants a chance to repair it, and if not, he wanted to make up for lost time. So like it or not, he **has** to go.

"... Yeah…" he finally sighs.

"... So… does that mean this is gonna be a _**long-distance**_ relationship?" Akira wryly smiles at her.

"Guess so… Unless you wanna come with?" Ann's eyes pop.

" **Really?!** " Akira frowns, slumps his shoulders, and shakes his head.

"S-Sorry. Of course I'm kidding. I mean, it's not like we could just pack up your things and go. Not in only a month, anyway." Ann hangs head and sighs.

"... I see."

"... Sorry." The two sit in silence, fearing the day when they would inevitably be split apart when they promised they would be together forever. Could they really make it work with long-distance or would it be too painful? The uncertainty sent chills down their spines.

Ann finally breaks the silence with a loud groan.

" **Argh, enough of this!** I came here to have fun with you! Even if it **is** gonna be long-distance, it's still a relationship, dammit!" Her agitation strangely lightens his mood like a light bulb.

"Y'know what?! Yeah! We'll still be into each other!" Ann rests her chin on her hand.

"And I've already waited this long for you to get released… so I _**guess**_ long-distance is nothing~."

"And Kamakura's only a train ride or an hour drive away, so it'd be easy to see each other over the holidays." Ann shoots as narrow eyed look at Akira, then allows all of her weight to lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder and drawing little circles on his chest with her finger.

"Even so, you kept me waiting **way** too long," she pouts. "I'll **smack** you if say I'm too heavy." Akira smirks at her and rubs her cheek.

" _Now why would I ever say that?_ " he snickers.

"Cuz you can be mean like that." He sneaks his hands onto her stomach and starts poking her.

" _What?_ _ **Me,**_ _mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!_ " Ann starts laughing and pushing him away.

" _Ahaha! Cut it out, you!_ " Akira, being the monster he is, does the opposite and tickles her more vigorously.

" _Take back what you said right now!_ " Ann successfully pushes him away and points at him.

"No more tickling! Seriously!" Akira chuckles and shrugs.

"Okay."

"Good!" He taps a finger on her forehead.

"Then I'm gonna give you noogies," he declares deadpanly.

"What?"

"Oh yeah. That's happening." Ann grabs her phone and lightly waves it around.

"Akira, I will call the police if you give me noogies. Then you're gonna end up back in jail. Is that what you want?" Akira smirks at her.

"Maybe… You ready?"

" _ **Don't do it.**_ " He slowly leans in, invading her personal space.

"3… 2…"

"Akira, **don't!** " He quickly grabs her phone, gets her head in a hold, and begins the forewarned noogie time.

"1!"

"Hey, gimme back my- NO! AKIRA!" Akira maniacally laughs as Ann makes fake threats, complains about his sharp knuckles, and begs him to stop as she tries to break free, but he doesn't let go for even a second.

"MATURE PEOPLE DON'T DO THIS!" she screams. " _ **STOOOP!**_ _Oh my_ _ **god**_ _, Akira!_ "

"Your resistance only makes it worse! It only makes it worse!" The onslaught continued until he towered over her and got her on her back in her seat. He triumphantly laughs.

" _Ha ha ha!_ _ **Goddammit**_ _, bullying you never gets old! Ha ha ha-_ **Mmph!** " Akira's laughs are cut off when she grabs the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. She then pushes him away and turns her head.

"Why do you always have to do that, stupid moron?" Ann asks with slight irritation in her voice. Akira takes off his glasses and lowers himself down to press his forehead on her.

"... Don't try to act like you don't like it…" he whispers in a deep, seductive tone. She turns her head back to him with a tinge of red in her cheeks and an affectionate look in her eyes.

"... **Moron.** "

Ann assists Akira as he dives down to let their mouths meet again. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down and he slowly allows his slightly rough lips to rub up against her plump, rosy, glossy ones.

 _Feels like it's been forever since we had a kiss like this,_ he thinks.

All of a sudden, the taste of strawberries stings his tongue. Obviously, she had put on strawberry flavored lip gloss, which was actually a first. These light make-out sessions were the couple's weekly tradition, but she's never put on any flavored lip balm for any of them. By no means did Akira find it weird though. In fact, it made his experience much better.

Akira allows his tongue to slip out to get more of the strawberry taste. That's when he notices mint tasting air blowing into his mouth from deeper in. He allows more of his weight to drop to let himself be pulled further into the kiss, letting his tongue rest on the bottom to let both tastes enter his mouth.

Suddenly, the sound of Ann's moaning and gasping reaches his ears and he feels her tongue rubbing up against his, along her ragged breaths. He quickly retreats, feeling her teeth pinch his tongue as it exited, and pushes himself with widened eyes. That was a full-on tongue kiss they just did! Out of all the times they've kissed, they've never had one like that.

Akira stares down at Ann, who, even more surprisingly, stares back at him with eyes filled with disappointment and longing. He assumed that she would be shocked at what they just did, but… did she want to do that and is she upset because he retreated?

She slides a hand from behind his neck onto his cheek.

"... What's the matter?" she murmurs. Those words confirmed it. Ann was really enjoying that kiss and he just cut it off. He chuckles, shakes his head, and presses his forehead against hers again.

"Nothing…" he whispers. "Nothing at all…" She smiles before he continues from where they left off.

At that moment, everything outside this room had disappeared from their cognition. Nothing else existed. They could only taste each other's air, feel each other's warm embrace, smell each other's natural scent, and hear the sounds of their own hot lip lock. If the Metaverse was still running and the couple shared a Palace, Leblanc would be the place they rule, the distortion would be Heaven, and the Treasure would be themselves.

Akira breaks off to let Ann sit up and take off his pesky apron, then yanks off her varsity jacket. Ann quickly tackles Akira against the wall to kiss him again. This time, they're all over each like savage beasts, panting and clawing at each other's bodies. Their brains were moving a Quintilian miles a sec as they strongly and subconsciously long for max intimacy. Akira's hands move on their own and slip through two openings in Ann's violet button up shirt, literally ripping it open and revealing her dark red bra. Ann starts tugging hard at his long sleeve shirt, signaling him to take it off. He throws his arms up to let her yank it off and she follows up by running her hands all over his moderately toned bod, sculpted through a year of intense battle. He then digs his hands under her shirt to runs hands along her exposed curvy stomach, the feel of his palms making her moan louder and heightening her desire more.

It's at that instance that Akira snaps out of his primal lustful trance and pushes her away in a panic.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! HOLD UP! _**TIIIME OUT!**_ " Ann's eyes pop in surprise, snapping out of her trance as well.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" His face turns into a tomato as his eyes race around the room, not sure where to look.

"W-W-Well, I-I-I-I-I um…! T-This is uh…! W-We're kinda…!" She cocks her head slightly.

" _Yeah? And?_ " He looks at her with sheer confusion.

"H-Hold up... So… you're **not** mad?" he asks. Ann giggles as she leans.

"No, silly. He he. Like I said, you're **so** cute when flustered-" Akira keeps her away with his arms, which starts to annoy her.

"Okay, what's with you? Seriously. I **know** you've wanted this for a long time." He nods his head vigorously.

" **YES!** Y-You're right! I do! **God,** I do! I really, **really, REALLY** do!"

"Then let me-"

" **Hang on!** " Ann starts getting more frustrated as he keeps pushing her away.

"Akira, you're killing the mood!" she shouts.

"I-I'm sorry! I just… wanna be sure you really want this…" Akira turns his head.

"I mean… I always figured this would be last thing on your mind after what happened with Kamoshida… and I know how much you hate to be objectified… Your looks caught my attention, but… they're not the reason I fell for you… So…" Akira sighs and looks up at her.

"Yeah… I really want to… And not just cuz of your beautiful body, but… because you mean so much to me… But the last thing I want is to make you do something you don't wanna do." Ann stares at him, then giggles.

"I think this is the first time ever I've had to tell you that you worry too much…" she says. "...You could've made the move anytime you wanted." Akira's eyes widen.

"Wait… really?" Ann nods and places her hand on his cheek.

"I know you're not Kamoshida… You're someone I've always be been able to count. Someone I can count on when I need help. Someone I always need in my life." Ann grabs his hands and places them on her shoulders.

"When I found out you'd be released just in time for today… I decided that… tonight… I was going to do something to let you know how much I love you… And this is it…"

"Ann…" Ann, with her face slightly glowing with red, takes a deep breath and rest her forehead on his, making his hands slide her shirt off. She then slowly moves to whisper in his ear.

"You don't have worry anymore… This is how I really feel… Please… I… I-I… _**I want you**_ …" She cements her statement a long kiss on his lips.

The earnest look in her eyes, the tight grip of her hands, the intimate tone in her voice, and the loud thumping of her heart. All of them are clear indicators that she's dead serious.

Ann, embarrassed out of her gourd, looks away bashfully.

" **God!** You just **had** to make me say it, didn't you? You're such a tease- Mmph!" Akira cuts her off with a hot kiss, running his hands on her stomach again, and somehow he knew her bra unhooks from the front as he pries the cups apart. After taking a good look into her eyes, he breaks away to toss his apron at the switch at the other end of the room to turn off the lights, then embraces her tightly, their upper bodies rubbing against each other, and whispers in her ear.

"You gave me permission… so no take-backs." Ann warmly smiles as he lifts her up in his arms.

 **XXXXX**

Ann, having been stripped of all clothing, including underwear, wraps her arms around Akira's neck as he slowly crawls over her and gently gets her on her back. She rests her head on its side and closes her eyes, calmly waiting for whatever may come. Like she said before, she had been steeled for this for a long time, so she was ready for whatever Akira had in mind.

… _It'll be fine… It's Akira, so… I'll be fine…_

She soon notices that its taking way longer for something to happen than it probably should. She opens her eyes to look up and sees Akira quietly whimpering and averting his eyes from her with red radiating from his cheeks. She smiles at him.

"Hey… isn't it a little late for you to be nervous?" she chuckles. Akira gulps, refusing to say a word, as he continues to switch his eyes across the room and a bead of sweat runs down the side of his face.

 _What do you want from me?!_ he thinks. _This is a major milestone of being a_ man! _And it's with the girl I'd kill for! How the hell could I not be this nervous?!_

He bites down hard on his lower lip as his thoughts become a chaotic maelstrom.

 _Face and palms, **sweating!** Brain and heart, **bursting!** Skull and ribs, might be **cracking!** "Pistol"... do I even gotta say it?!_

Ann couldn't help but find it adorably funny. He can keep his cool in almost any other situation, but when it comes to racey stuff like this, he's like a scared little kid, even when he's wanted it for a really long time. Still, this is what she wanted and she's already nude, so there's no turning back now.

Akira shuts his eyes and grinds his teeth.

 _Maybe I should back out! I'm seriously not ready for this! I... I...!_

The bullet train of his thoughts stops on a dime when Ann gently places a hand on his cheek.

"C'mon…" she whispers. "... Look at me…" The gentle, magic touch of her hand calms his nerves a bit and his eyes slowly lock onto her. Beautiful, smooth, flawless skin, a long vase-like torso… and the mounds. In his words, oh holy mother of lewd, perverted God, **the mounds**. He's stared at them, was tempted to grope them, and even dreamed about them in his sleep when he wasn't caught up in weird fantasies, like him being a nude model ( _Thanks a lot,_ _ **Yusuke**_ ), countless times. But this is first time he's seen them exposed.

The sight of her naked body in full glory captures his full attention. The pulsing of his brain stops, his heart beat returns to normal, and only one thought is on his mind.

 _This… is the body of a real woman..._

He feels her hand massage his cheek, bringing his attention back to her calm, smiling face and her dreamy, narrowed eyes.

"Go ahead…" she says calmly. "Whatever you want… It's fine." He stares at her and his nerves finally settle as he smiles at her and takes her hand in hers, his mind switching to put his inner feelings in the back seat and his inner desires in the driver seat. There's no need for thinking right now.

"... If you say so…"

With his hesitation thrown out the window, he lowers himself down and starts kissing her body. She runs her fingers through his hair, feeling his lips being pressed all over her as they travel from down her neck. She chuckles when she feels a little suction on a certain area.

"He he… How'd I know you'd go for those first? ... **Ow!** " He quickly pinches and twists the side of her waist and hovers over her with a narrow eyed look.

"... _**Shuddup.**_ " The two smirk at each other before slowly going into a another hot kiss. Sweet little moans sneak out of Ann's mouth as Akira gently massages her figure with his warm hands. His palms slowly glide down her curves to the side of her thighs and back up over and and over again.

Her face turns slowly beet red and subtle bursts of heat spread through her body as he settles his hands on the lumps on her chest and gently kneads them like dough. For him, all of the questions he had about them when he was tempted to grope them back in Hawaii had been answered: 1. Yes; they barely even fit in his hand. 2. Slowly, but yes. And 3. A perfect balance of both; soft like memory foam, but springy like a balloon that forced his fingers back after every squeeze.

 _This... is... a whole other level of fluffy,_ he couldn't help but think.

For her, having him actually touch them wasn't as bad as she thought it would be at first. In fact, it was surprisingly blissful. Electricity slightly running through her, warmth flooding her heart. This sensation can only be felt if the person you love deeply is touching you this way.

Akira pulls away and takes in her scent as he kisses his way down her face and neck and back to her chest, sucking and gnawing at one of her love cushions like a baby being nursed by its mother while massaging the whole of other one with his hand.

 _Only God knows how long I've waited to do this...!_

It was arousing enough by itself, but her chest growing gradually hotter, her sliding her back up against the wall to get more comfortable, her arching her back up, her hugging his head to keep him there, her running her fingers through his hair, and her ragged breathing piled it on so much more. Occasional shrieks break out from behind her lips as the intense pleasure of he chest being gnawed on, accompanied by the cool air surrounding them both, strike her hard in her core.

 ** _O-Oh god_** _...! This is... way... too... **good~!**_

In the middle of his long-awaited bosom munching, the light pushes on his lips make him halt. They pushed up on him twice, stop, then push again in a rhythm with an all too familiar sound. Ann's intense buzz suddenly starts to fade and she notices his pause.

" _... H-H-Huh…? W-What's… wrong…?_ " Akira brings his face back up to her while keeping a hand on her beating chest.

"Nothing…" he murmurs. "Just didn't know a heart could pound this hard…" Ann smiles and brings her mouth up to his ear to whisper.

"You're the only who can make it do that…" Her squirming thighs rub up against his as he kisses her again. Every inch of her had become red and super hot to the touch as her slides his hands all over her. Thanks to all that time he's spent playfully bullying her, he knew exactly where her weak points were. Attacking her armpits tickled her, the sides of her waist made her quiver, the belly button made her shriek, and her breasts quickly turn her on.

A sudden shriek, louder than when he attacks her belly button, makes Akira retreat.

"Huh? What happened?" Ann bashfully looks down.

"U-U-Um… Y-You're kinda… y'know…" He didn't have to look down to figure what she's talking about. Frankly, he's way too embarrassed by the thought to even look. He instinctively gulps and nervously chuckles.

"Ah ha ha… Is that… not okay right now…?" Ann stares straight into his eyes and gives him a little smile, her legs opening up and locking around his waist. Akira takes it as his cue to begin the infiltration. No, it's not an infiltration at all. She's dropping her defenses and letting him in of her own free will with no hesitation at all. She's offering him her everything, and it's exactly what he wants.

… _Alright then…_

Akira takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes, and grunts as he slowly pushes himself into her, her legs pulling him along to assist him. She shuts her eyes and whimpers as he slowly enters her, then lets out a loud shriek in reaction to the super sharp sting of pain, followed by a sweet moan in reaction to the surge of bliss through her body. Akira rests his forehead on hers as she wraps her arms around his neck and they both smile at each other. They've officially taken each other's innocence and become one… and it's an unbelievably intense, hot... and amazing feeling. So much so that they're before they've even truly begun.

"... _Annie…_ "

"... _K_ _ira_ …" As a tear of sheer happiness streams down her face, Ann's lover lowers himself down to kiss her again as he starts to move.

… _You're as warm as always…_

 **xxx**

Sweaty and mildly exhausted, Ann lies on top of her boyfriend with her head on his shoulder as he happily pets the back of her head. He lets out a chuckle as he stares at the ceiling.

" _Phew_ … Okay… I'm gonna just say it…" he says. "All the waiting? All the restraint? _**Sooooo worth it!**_ " Ann giggles as she rubs his chest.

"Glad you liked it so much… I did too…" Akira looks down at Ann and notices her giving him a weird smirk.

"What's **that** look for?" he chuckles.

"Nothing… I'm just like staring at my naughty boyfriend…" Akira cocks an eyebrow.

"Who's the **real** naughty one here? **You're** the one who pushed this on me."

"Well, **you're** who started french kissing me first!"

"Really?! Well, **you** took something off me before I did it to you!"

"Yeah?! Well, **you're** the one who's been dreaming about this for months!

"Oh?! Well, **you're** the one who begged me for it! _Please! I want you!_ " Ann burst out laughing at Akira's lackluster impression of her.

"Was that supposed to be me?! You sounded so stupid!"

"I don't care! You laughed and that's all that matters." The two share a laugh and a passionate kiss before Ann pulls herself up to his face.

"Still… This is… really nice," Ann whispers as she smooches his cheek. Akira nods in agreement, then frowns when he finally notices the planet-sized elephant in the room.

"Hey… y'know what would make this better…?" he says in a deadpan tone. Ann stops kissing him.

"You're not about to say my Panther suit, are you?" she asks. Akira sits up, Ann moving aside slightly, to look around the far from fitting setting.

"... How about doing this in my room and not on a booth in the store?"

"... Eh?" Ann gasps and pushes herself up when she realizes that they haven't moved from that booth since she sat down next to him… Which means they just had their first hanky panky right in the middle of Sojiro's shop!

" _ **OHHH MY GOD!**_ I completely forgot about that! Boss is gonna be so mad!" Akira slides off the booth, grabbing his clothes and using them to cover his nether regions as he walked over to the door to grab his apron, then proceeded up the stairs.

"That's only if he finds out," he says. "Sit tight and put your clothes in your bag. I'm gonna put my stuff away, then come back to get you." Ann stuffs her clothes into her bag as Akira goes to his room, then comes back downstairs in his skivvies and kneels down in front of her, avoiding staring directly at her.

"Into my arms, missy!" Ann giggles as she slides into his arms with her bag in tow and he bridal carries her up to his room, wrapping her arms around his neck and happily kicking her feet.

"I never get tired of this," she says.

"You and me both… I love your weight in my arms, no matter how light or heavy you are."

The romantic evening of love continued in the store's attic… as well as the loud screams of passion.

 **xxx**

The next morning, Sojiro is getting the shop ready to open and Futaba was in the mood for some coffee. Naturally, Morgana followed.

Sojiro yawns as he takes off his glasses and rubs eyes.

"Ugh… So tired… Hey Futaba, did you get any sleep last night? All these loud noises kept waking me up." Futaba shakes her head.

"N-N-N-N-No… N-N-Nothing at all…" Sojiro notices that his foster daughter's face is a redder than a beet.

"Huh? You all right? That's the reddest face I've seen."

Suddenly, everyone hears a loud shriek coming from the staircase. They all turn just in time to see someone quickly retreat back up the stairs.

"There's no way that was Akira," Mona says with caution in his voice.

"Hello?" Sojiro calls out. "Who's there?"

"S-Sorry! I didn't think you guys were here yet!" Sojiro's eyes widened.

"Oh, Ann-chan! You slept over?"

"Yeah. Ha ha. Sorry."

"No no. It's perfectly fine. Want some coffee?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna get ready in the bathroom and take off." Mona starts padding over to the stairs.

"Hey, Lady Ann, is Akira- Whoa!" Mona jumps out off the way of the shoe flying at him.

"DON'T LOOK!" Ann shouts. "I'M NOT… Y'KNOW… DECENT!"

"HUH?!"

"JUST DON'T COME UP HERE!" After about a minute, Ann came down the stairs while using the clothes she wore yesterday to cover her front, then slowly backs into the bathroom.

"Sorry! Sorry!" As the door closed, Mona turns to Futaba with a weird look.

" _O-kay?_ What the heck was **that** about?" Futaba slams her hands on the table.

"I **DON'T** KNOW!" she shrieks.

"Geez! And what's up with **you**?!" Futaba shuts her eyes.

"NOTHING!" Everyone then hears Akira's groaning as he comes down the stairs. He stands in front of the bathroom as he nonchalantly puts his black shirt on.

" _Ugh… It really does take so much out of you…"_ he groans in a heavy state of grogginess. Sojiro gives him the usual smirk.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." Akira yawns and rubs his drowsy, crusty eyes as looks out among his pseudo fam, his body swaying because of severe fatigue.

" _Moooornin… Oh… Hey, did Annie already leave…?"_ He hears a knock coming from the bathroom door.

"I'm in here, sweetie," Ann says. "Just getting ready to head out."

" _Mmkaaay_ …" Akira stalks over to and plops down into the booth across from where his baby sis is sitting.

"Geez. What did you two do last night? Get drunk?" Sojiro sighs. "Either way, how bout a house blend to perk you up?" Akira slowly shakes his head.

"... _I don't think even coffee can help me with this…_ " Mona leaps onto the table.

"Hey, is it just me or is your hair frizzier than normal?" Akira scratches his head.

" _Um… guess it's too wild to be a bed head, huh?_ "

"If it is, it's the wildest bed head I've ever seen." Mona recalls just before Ann went to the bathroom.

"Wait… wasn't Lady Ann's hair kinda messed up too?"

After several minutes of prep, Ann finally comes out of the bathroom while frustratingly brushing her pigtails.

"Hope you're happy," she pouts at Akira. "I've been brushing for ten minutes straight and my hair's **still** all frizzy. And one of my shirt buttons is missing." Akira, still 90% asleep, points at her.

" _It was wooorth iiit… Don't lieee…_ " Ann bashfully smiles and scratches her tomato red cheek with her finger.

"Ha… Y-Yeah… Well, I'm off." Akira struggles to get out of the booth and stand up.

" _Huh…? Here… let me… take you…_ " Ann grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit back down.

"No no. That's okay. You just get some rest. God knows you **really** need." It didn't take long for Mona and Sojiro to understand the signs with the same thought in their heads.

… _They're not kids anymore!_

Futaba, on the other hand, had already found out… the hard way.

 **xxx**

Feeling a little mischievous that night, Futaba decided to eavesdrop on the two using her bug in the shop to get material to tease them with later.

" _Mwehehehe!_ Let's see what they're up to tonight. Bet it's gonna be something like " _Smoochie Smoochie Smoochie! Oh, I_ _ **love**_ _you, Ann-pan, my sweet sweet sweetie!_ " " _Not as much I love you, Akira! Smoochie Smoochie Smoochie!_ " Ha, this is gonna be good!" She works at her computer to get the bug program.

"And here. We… Go." She excitedly waves her finger and presses a button. The first thing to come blasting through her headphones…

" _ **Nnn! Mm! Ahn! Nnn-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Futaba winces and grips her headphones as the scream pierces her eardrums.

"OW! What the heck?!" Weird sounds keep flowing into her head.

"Geez! What's all that screaming for?!" After a few seconds of careful listening, her face turns into a red light bulb, she throws her headphones across the room onto her bed, and curls and rocks back and forth in fetal position, traumatized by what she just listened in on.

… _I didn't need to hear that…_

 **xxx**

And it still disturbs her.

… _I_ _ **really**_ _didn't need to hear that..._

Ann smiles at Sojiro as she pats Akira's head.

"Hey, Boss, go easy on him today, okay? He had a… long night." Sojiro subconsciously nods.

"Y-Yeah…" Ann bends over peck his lips and nuzzle his cheek.

" _Love you, baby!_ " she giggles.

" _Mm. Love you too. Have a good day at school!_ " Ann smiles as walks out of the store. Mona sighs and turns to his troublemaker friend.

"... So, you **finally** made the move, huh?" he asks. Akira failed to respond as he just stares at the ceiling in a daze. Sojiro strokes his beard as he gives Akira the usual smirk.

"So… how does it feel to officially be a man?" This time, Akira responds with a goofy grin and chuckle, recalling all of the all feelings he experienced in that romantic evening. Both kinds.

" _Ahahahahaha… It's so good… to be bad…_ "

"Heh… why don't you take the day off?" Sojiro asks. "I can handle it by myself today." Akira struggles to his feet and waddles back up to his room.

"... It's offish… Immamarrythatwoman… **Yup**."

* * *

 **Target: Hit**


	30. Shot 28: Test Run

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 28: Test Run**

* * *

The temperature is just right, the cherry blossoms are dancing in the wind, and the sky couldn't be clearer. Spring at its finest in the month of March.

It's noon on a perfectly normal Saturday at Leblanc. Akira is helping Sojiro out at the shop, Futaba is preparing for her new school life starting in April, and Ann and everyone else are most likely studying for their spring finals. Naturally, Akira is bored out of his mind being stuck in an empty hole-in-the-wall cafe.

" _Ugh, I forgot how boring it is to be stuck here,_ " he groans as he fiddles with his phone at the counter with Mona napping next to him.

"Well, at least you have something to do, unlike back in November when everyone thought you were, and wanted, you dead," Sojiro says.

"Yeah. You got a point… _**when there are actually customers here**_ … _!_ "

The two hear a knock on the door and Akira goes to answer it, jogging towards it with anticipation when he sees that it's a delivery man through the glass.

"Is that for Akira Kurusu?!" he immediately asks after opening the door. The man pulls out a small box from his bag.

" _Right here!_ " he says. "All I need is a signature." Akira signs off on the package and thanks the delivery man before closing the door.

"What'd you get?" Sojiro asks, stroking his goatee with curiosity. Akira opens the cardboard box, pulls out a smaller black box, walks over to Sojiro, and shows him the contents inside. The old man puts on his usual smirk, impressed by what he sees.

" _ **Whoa!**_ Those must've cost an arm and a leg!" he laughs.

"Try a couple internal organs," Akira chuckles. "You wouldn't believe how much money I had leftover from my Phantom Thief job. And like I always say: My girl deserves what she always is, and that's **the best**." Sojiro rubs the back of his neck as an awakened Mona hops up on the counter.

"Still, don't you think you already got her enough?" Mona says.

"Hey, you know the couple's rules of Valentine's Day and White Day. The girlfriend gives her boyfriend lover's chocolate in February and then the boyfriend has triple return with all sorts of junk in March."

"Yeah, but **you're** doing a triple return on almost **everything** ," Sojiro says. "So you're basically doing a return times twelve." Akira sighs as he puts the box away.

"I know… Still, I'm heading home a week after tomorrow and White Day comes before then, so I wanna show Ann how much she means to me before I go." He groans as he plops down in a nearby booth.

"What I wanna know is why the hell it had to be during Shujin Finals Week?! We won't be able to do that much of anything!"

"What did you want to do with her?" Sojiro asks.

"Go all over the place! Chinatown, the park, the Ferris Wheel where we had our first kiss, a fancy dinner at Wilton, and a night trip to Destinyland to top it all off!" Sojiro shakes his head.

" _Yeah,_ there's no chance of you two doing all that in one day. A **week** , yeah, but not just one day." Akira sighs, annoyed by how little time he'll have with Ann on White Day… then his eyes pop and he gasps.

"Hm? What's up, kid?" Akira shoots a big grin at his guardian.

"Boss… I think you just gave me the best idea ever."

 **xxx**

After school in the middle of Inokishira Park, the blonde Vague model is taking a long jog with her catty rival, Mika. Or, at least, that's what it started out as. After a little banter, their competitive spirits sparked and it turned into a race.

Mika glares at Ann's back in frustration as the blue eyed beauty happily laughs.

"Would you stop laughing?!" she barks.

" _Ha ha ha!_ Sorry! I can't help!" Ann shouts. "The justice is too sweet!" As the two are speeding down the asphalt path, Ann hears the voice of her lover call out to her.

" _ **Woooooo~!**_ _Lookin good, Panther~!_ " After a few seconds, she makes a U-turn towards Akira with a big smile and a tinge of pink on her face.

"Mika, you win!" All her rival does is groan out loud as she sprints towards him. He happily spreads his arms out to receive her attack hug, but the rainwater from earlier this week that had soaked the grassy soil made it slippery, so the force made him slip and fall to the ground.

"Whoa- _**Uwaaaaah~!**_ " After he falls to the ground, the happy couple laugh as she pushes herself up.

" _Ha ha ha ha…_ _ **Ow!**_ Hey, you!" Ann gives him a smooch on his lips before getting off him.

" _So, whatcha doin~?_ " she giggles as he gets up.

"You said you were going on a jog after school, so I thought I'd wait here and catch you. _And I literally had to._ Didn't expect you to be running with Mika though."

"She just so happened to be taking this route and we ended up racing." Akira smirks at her.

"I couldn't help but notice you were happily kicking her ass," he chuckles.

"Payback for the Skytower shoot. Like I said, I can't bring myself to hate her, but, y'know… **Vengeance!** " Akira laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder as she gets snuggled in. He pulls a sports drink out of his bag, takes off the top, and offers it to her.

"Thirsty? Here." Ann stares at the bottle, then shakes her head.

"You don't expect me to drink it out of the bottle, do you?" she asks with a smirk. Akira's eyed widen a little, then shrugs before taking a big swing in his mouth and kissing her so she can drink it straight from his lips. After finishing, her face turns pink as she giggles.

"Around a year ago, that would've been impossible," she says.

"Just shows how far we've come since then."

"Yeah... So, what were **you** up to today? Things still boring at the shop?" Akira rolls his eyes.

"I seriously don't get why the old man wants me to help him when **no one shows up!** " he groans. "Plus, Futaba starts school in April, so he could just have **her** help and get her more used to crowds."

"It's gonna be a lot of fun hanging out with her at school." Akira pats on her head.

"I'll be counting on you to look after her at Shujin. She'll need a "big sis" to make sure no one messes with her since Makoto and Haru won't be there anymore."

"Leave it to me!" Akira warmly smiles at her as he plays with her fluffy right pigtail.

"By the by… I figured out what we're doin for White Day." Ann suddenly squeezes his waist in excitement.

" _Ooooh! Tell me!_ "

"Well, it's actually **a lot** of things. I wanted to go all over the place with in one day, but exams are gonna keep that from happening." He smirks at her.

"So I figured… we could spread it out over the whole week. One special event each day, like a White **Week**." Ann giggles.

"That sounds like fun… Then again, being with you is **always** fun."

"Hang on. I haven't told you the kicker yet."

"Hm? What kicker?" Akira scratches his pink cheek with his finger.

"Y'know how I said I was really looking forward to living with you one day? Well… how about… we try it out… for White Week?" Ann looks up at him with a narrow eyed look.

"... Akira… Are you telling me you wanna stay over at my place for a week…?"

"Uh… _Maybe?_ I mean we've been together for _how long_ and never seen it." Ann's biggest grin shines on her face.

"Is there any time you **don't** have an awesome idea?!"

 **xxx**

Early in the morning the next day, Akira arrives at the apartment complex Ann is living in with two borrowed suitcases full of his stuff for the week in tow. Sojiro gave him the OK to blow off helping him out at the store and Morgana is staying at the Sakura house, so he's devoting the whole week to spending time with her.

He gets to her floor, finds her apartment door, and rings the doorbell. There's no answer. He rings it again. Still no answer. He does what he did to Mona's head one time and button mashes until he gets a phone call. It's Ann.

"Hello-"

" **I'M COMING!** _God!_ " He chuckles as she hangs up. Around a minute later, she opens the door with crusty, bloodshot eyes, dried drool coming down her mouth, and a less than pleased look on her face.

"... It's almost 6 o'clock in the morning…" she groans.

"I told you I'd be here bright and early, didn't I?" Ann scratches her head.

"Yeah. Guess you did…" she yawns. "Well… come on in. Shoes off and don't turn the lights on yet." Akira follows her inside, taking off his shoes as she requested, and looks around the room, closing the door behind him. He can't see much in the barely lit room, but he could tell the place was spacious.

Ann walks over to the kitchen area, turns on a little light, and grabs a box of toaster pastries out of an overhead cabinet.

"Want some?" she asks.

"Sure. I actually skipped breakfast to catch the first train down here." Ann pulls out four treats and pops them in the toaster, then pulls out two glasses and a carton of orange juice. Meanwhile, Akira is sitting at the island counter observing her.

 _Y'know… I really did fall for her cuz of her heart._

A dirty smile pops onto his face as he stares at her loungewear. A pink hoodie, small white T-shirt, and frilly light blue short shorts.

 _But_ _ **damn**_ _, can I not get enough of that body. Her outfit for lounging around the house is…_ _ **hot as hell!** I __like that ponytail too. It's playful. Girl Next Door meets… uh… Aw, who cares? Let's look at her cleavage. Hello, sexy mounds. The three of us are best friends. Oh yes, we are._

Ann, noticing his perverted gaze, palm strikes him square on the nose.

"OW!"

"Mind turning down the perv?" she grumbles.

"C'mon! You and I both know I've done **more** than just stare. **On multiple occasions.** " She palm strikes him again.

"I don't wanna hear that right now!" Akira growls, then stands up and marches towards the door with his luggage.

"Okay, if you're just gonna keep hitting me, the plan's off! See ya!" Ann gasps, overcomes her grogginess, and sprints after him, leaping forward to pounce on him.

" **WAIT!** "

"WHOA- NGH!" She ends up pinning him to the floor and he blushes when he sees her chest hanging over his face.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, DON'T LEAVE!" she begs. "I didn't mean to! I just turn into a terrible person when someone wakes me up so early in the morning!" Akira stops staring at her love melons and meets her gaze.

"S-Still, you know I was just joking around, like always," he says.

" _I know~! I'm sorry~! I was being a bitch and you didn't deserve_ _ **any**_ _of that~!_ " Ann grabs her boyfriend's head and hugs it tightly to her breasts, rubbing her cheek into his frizzy hair.

" _ **Please**_ _don't go,_ " she begs in a cute voice. " _ **Please?**_ " Akira's face lights up like a Christmas tree as his face is engulfed her soft springiness.

 _H'oh man! I'm sinking face first into two cake smelling puffs of Heaven!_

He looks up and his heart skips a beat at the sight of her red, puppy dog eyed face as she begs again.

" _ **Pretty pleeeease?**_ "

 _And_ _ **damn**_ _her atomic bomb level cuteness!_

Steam starts flooding his brain and his eyes start spinning as she squeezes his head tighter.

 _Deadly combo! Horniness… reaching critical overload!_

A silly laugh bursts out of his mouth and his voice cracks.

" _Ahahahahahaha~! Whatever you want, Ann-pan~!_ "

" _ **Yay!**_ " Ann quickly pulls away and showers his left cheek with kisses before getting off him. She rushes over the toaster after hearing it go off while Akira returns to the counter, still feeling her boobs on his face.

"Alright. I'm awake now," she says. "Lemme go turn on the lights," she says as she slides Akira's pastries and orange juice over to him. She walks over to the door to hit the lights to light up the spacious room. A smile appeared on Akira's face as he admires the decor.

" _Nice digs!_ " he says.

"Aha ha… It's uh… one of the perks of having parents who work as global fashion designers. So, this is the kitchen and the living room, obviously. Down the hall is the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and my room. You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom, but you'll be sleeping with me in my room, of course." Akira chuckles mischievously.

" _Sleeping's_ gonna a lot of fun," he says.

"Can you quit being a perv for ten seconds?!" Akira smirks at her.

" _C'mon._ Don't try to tell me you don't like it."

Fun fact: Akira and Ann's couple tradition changed **drastically** after their first time on Valentine's Day. Their weekly light make-out sessions were upgraded to daily adult ones and max intimacy is now a weekly basis. Though none of max intimacy moments were planned.

Ann narrows her eyes at him.

"It's how often it is that pisses me off!" she exclaims. "And you always weasel me into it!"

" _No, I don't!_ "

" _ **Really?**_ What about the time I stole your glasses?"

 **xxx**

One Sunday afternoon, Ann stopped by Leblanc during Akira and Sojiro's lunch break. Everything was pretty normal when…

"Hey, Boss?" Akira calls out. "You seen my glasses anywhere?" He suddenly hears Ann giggling and figures it out.

"Alright, you. Give 'em back and I'll consider not… Eh…?" When he turns to look at her, her sexiness seems to have been increased tenfold by his glasses on her face.

"Left speechless, I see," she chuckles. Akira's jaw dropped down to the floor as he gazes at her bespectacled eyes.

"Oh, here. Watch this." Ann tilts the glasses slightly and cocks an eyebrow with seductive smile, giving her man a severe chill throughout his entire skeleton. And it only gets worse with the use of one word.

"... _**Molecules.**_ "

Sojiro, seeing Akira biting his lip, trembling, and whimpering, smirks and starts walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go buy some cigarettes and check on Futaba. Akira, you've got fifteen minutes." As soon as the door closed, Akira snatches Ann by her wrist and pulls her towards the stairs.

"Whoa, where are we going?"

" **TO MY ROOM, SO I CAN YANK EVERYTHING OFF BUT THOSE GLASSES!** "

Ann was shouting… but only .5% of it was in protest.

 **xxx**

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do?!" Akira protests. "You looked way too hot with glasses on!"

"And then there was that time I showed you I could speak more foreign languages than just English."

 **xxx**

On a day Ann decides to sleep over, she and Akira are watching a TV series depicting the lifestyles of the rich and fabulous.

 _I think I'm in love with you!_

 _Let's go out. I hope you don't mind that I have another girlfriend._

The couple sit up in outrage.

" **BULL!** " Akira spits. " **BULLSHIT!** "

"WHAT A DICK!" Ann barks. "THAT DOES **NOT** WORK!" They groan in absolute disgust as they lay back on the bed.

"TV celebrity dramas, I swear to god!" Akira growls.

"Believe me when I say there are **way worse**!" Ann rambles. "Just thinking about it makes me sick." Akira smiles at his girl as he squeezes her tight.

"Well, don't worry. When you take the world, you'll be the only woman I wanna get in trouble with." Ann blushes as she pecks at his lips and nuzzles on his cheek, then whispers in his ear.

" _ **Je t'aime tellement.**_ " Akira turns to her with flushed cheeks.

"... Did… D-Did you just-?"

"Say "I love you so much" in French? _No~._ "

"When the hell did you have time to study French?!"

"There are programs that can help you study online. I've been studying at home and when I go out for runs. Plus, I've been having Haru tutor me. I **did** tell you I was gonna start learning more languages so I can do overseas events, didn't I?"

"I didn't forget. How **could** I when it was the day we started dating?" Akira narrows his eyes as he presses his forehead on hers.

"That aside…" he says in a seductive tone. "You sounded really sexy just now. What else can you say?" Ann narrows her eyes and blushes.

"Well, since French is the language of love, I started learning phrases related to that." She bites her lip.

"Like… " _You are my world."_ _ **Tu es mon monde.**_ " Akira shivers.

" _Ohhhhh!_ Say something else." Ann giggles.

"How about… " _Never leave me."_ _ **Ne me quittes jamais.**_ " Akira shivers again.

" _Ooooooooh-hoo-hoo-hoo!_ One more." Ann places her hand on his cheek.

"... " _Be mine."_ _ **Sois à moi.**_ " After another severe shiver, Akira takes a deep breath, turns off the TV, and starts taking off his shoes.

"What're you doing?" Ann asks.

"Shoes and jacket, off. I'm gonna yank off the rest." Ann's face glows red.

"Wait, **NOW?!** "

" _ **Sois à moi,**_ goddammit!"

It didn't take too much to truly persuade her.

 **xxx**

"I call bullshit on that one!" Akira protests. "You were staying over anyway! **Of course** it was gonna happen!" Ann crosses her arms.

"Need I go on?" she asks. Akira scratches his head.

"Can you try to look at this from **my** perspective? Since our first time, which was freakin' **amazing** by the way, we've only had a whole month to spend together before I move back. I won't be able to see you until Golden Week. You really think **one time** would be enough to hold me over til then?" Ann starts blushing.

"Well, I get **that!** But you know how embarrassed I get when I'm forced to strip out of nowhere!" Akira chuckles, remembering the Yusuke nude model incident back in May, then sighs.

"Yeah. You got a point there… Sorry…" Ann chuckles and grabs a stool next to him.

"Hey, don't get all mopey on me. I'm not saying I didn't like, okay?" She wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'll admit it… Despite all my yelling, I… **really** like it. And you **do** make a good point, so I'll let it slide til you move back next week. Just try to show some restraint after that, okay?" Akira takes a bite out of his first pastry.

"Deal. So, you come up with your set of ground rules, like I asked?"

"Nothing too extravagant. Just make sure you clean up after yourself and don't go looking through my stuff." Ann points one of her pastries at Akira's face.

"Oh! And **stay out of my Sugar Cabinet!** That's where I keep all my sweets! I see **one crumb** missing and I'll make you sit in the corner to repent and sleep on the couch, got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, what're you gonna be doing while I'm taking finals?"

"Probably working at the convenience store or the flower shop. But only if I'm bored and not doing any housework." Ann's eyes widen at the word "housework".

"And "housework" being…?"

"Cleaning and cooking. What else?" Ann shakes her head.

"You don't have to do that! **You're** the one staying with **me**. Let me handle it."

"Did you already forget it's White Week? I, the boyfriend, am supposed to be doing stuff for you, the girlfriend. Plus, if we're gonna live together one day, I gotta show that I can pull my own weight, like making things other than curry for dinner." Ann smiles and throws her hands up.

"Alright! Then, I'll let **you** handle it for the week!" Akira, having finished his light breakfast, walks over to his bag and pulls something out.

"Speaking of which… _who's ready for their first gift of White Week~?"_ Ann's eyes sparkle as she rushed over and kneeled down to him.

" **Ooh!** _**Me, me, me! What is it, what is it, what is it?!**_ " Akira pulls a big white heart shaped box from behind his back and hands it to her.

"A big heart full of sweetness! Just like yours!" Ann squeals in delight as she receives her gifts.

"Ha ha ha! " _Isn't it heavy? I filled it with love",_ " Akira chuckles as he makes a heart in the air with his finger, mimicking what Ann did on Valentine's Day. "And I mean it. I made this a week prior to today." Ann pulls him in to smooch his cheek.

" _It is~! Thank you~!_ … Wait, **first** gift?"

"I got you **a lot** of stuff, so I'm gonna give you gift every day this week. And, of course, I'll save the best for last." Akira wraps an arm around Ann as she leans onto him.

"This is gonna the best week ever!" Ann exclaims. "I can already tell! … So hey… this is kinda like a test run for when we move in together, right?"

"Pretty much." Ann grins and blushes profusely.

"Then… I guess that makes me… your wife for a week, huh?" Akira smiles at her over his shoulder.

"... That okay with you?" She rests her chin on his shoulder.

"Of course. So I guess… make yourself at home… _**Honey~.**_ " With a passionate kiss, their one week of blissful wedlock begins.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, guys! Funny story. Remember that B-day chapter I did a while back and I made Ann's b-day Nov. 14th. Well, Atlus just released her official b-day... NOVEMBER 12TH! I was TWO DAYS OFF! Can u believe it?! Lol XD

That being said, I went ahead and made some very slight changes to the B-day chapter. It was way too close NOT to. Just so you know.

Also, for ReallyLazyReader, it's kinda yes and no. My first love in P4 was Yukiko cuz she was a brainy cutie with adorable laughing fits, but Rise's flirty nature towards Yu (P4MC) gradually got to me. So, yeah. She's my waifu **in the vanilla version.**

But if we're talking the Golden Version, I can't resist Marie. Yeah, I know she almost doesn't have any romance events outside her SL and she can come off as mean. But her curiosity about the world makes me wanna teach her all I can. The way she says that no matter what she is doing, finding her memories or making new ones, she's just glad she be with Yu struck home for me.

Her romance actually has a little relevance in the main story with her saying "I love you" to Yu when she says farewell in his sick dream and her saying it again on the news when he comes back to Inaba months later. And she has something that Persona series romances desperately need more of: Kissing scenes! More plz, Atlus!

I'm thinking about making a YuxMarie fanfic, but I'm already dealing with Shots Through the Heart and need to get back to True Protector, not to mention I'm stuck on the plot for my Reborn from the Sea project. If I could just get some help with RftS, I could focus on other things. I'd ask CosmicGuardian for advice, but I wouldn't want to trouble him/her.


	31. Shot 29: Laze A Day Away

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 29: Laze A Day Away**

* * *

 **White Week: Day 1**

* * *

It's just before noon at Ann's apartment. The lovely couple have plans to go out, but they decided to kick back and relax first.

Ann is sitting back on the living room couch watching TV with Akira resting his head in her lap.

 _Aw, he's goin' for the jump and-_

 ***THUD* *BANG* *SPLOOSH***

The couple burst out laughing at the sight of an obstacle course game show contestant failing miserably.

" _ **WIPEOUT~!**_ " Akira shouts.

" **Ooh!** Right in the face!" Ann exclaims, hunching over, her breasts pressing down on her boyfriend's face, making him blush.

"Whoa! Annie, boobs!" She quickly leans back.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Ann looks down him with a smile on her face.

"So how is it?" Akira cocks an eyebrow at her.

"How's what?"

"The "pillow"?" Akira starts blushing.

"Oh. W-Well, it's… it's nice…" Ann pouts her lips.

"... Just _nice…_?"

"Yeah. It's nice." She sighs.

"Y'know, if you don't like it, you can just say so."

"What? I **do** like it! I said it's nice!"

"Doesn't sound like it. I thought you'd like using a pretty girl's lap as a pillow." Akira starts rubbing his face into her lap pillow.

"Alright, how about **this**?! " _It's like I'm floating on a fluffy cloud made of warm juicy thighs and the scent of a woman!_ "… Happy?" Ann giggles as she rubs his stomach.

" **There's** the perverted you!"

"You were **expecting** it?!"

"At this point, yeah." He laughs and tickles her cheek with his finger, making her purr. Her finding it cute, she lowers her head to nuzzle on his nose and peck at his lips for a noticeably long time, trapping his face in her hands. The favorite couple's thing that Ann loves to do with Akira is any form of kissing. No matter how many they shared, she enjoyed it more than anything.

She rests her forehead on his after their lips part.

"I should do that more often." Akira smirks at her.

"You **really** love kissing, don't you?"

"If your lips were candy," she says in a sultry voice. "They'd be my favorite brand." An alarm on Akira's phone goes off.

"Oh. Time to get ready." He gets up as Ann turns off the TV.

"So where are we goin'?" Ann asks.

"Thought we could start off slow and go to the museum in Ueno, then the planetarium in Ikebukuro, and then we can stop by the grocery store so I can make dinner. Kinda dull, I know, but…"

" **Hey. Nothing** I do with you is **ever** dull." Akira wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Such a little sweetheart you are… Probably cuz of all that sugar you eat…"

 **xxx**

As Akira said, the first stop of the day is the Ueno museum. The couple walk through the second floor, admiring the professional artwork with crepes in hand.

Ann waves hers in front of her boyfriend's face for him to get a taste. Akira chomps on it and smiles to confirm its good taste. She smiles and looks around.

"Y'know, coming here reminds me of back when we were dealing with Madarame."

"Heh. After all this time, I think I'm finally over Yusuke's stupid nude model stunt." Ann gives him a narrow eyed look.

"Probably cuz now, you've actually seen me naked, am I right?" she asks.

"... Oh, yeah! _Hahaha!_ " Ann sighs as she stops to lean back on the guardrail.

"Now that I think about… I'm actually surprised I'm going **anywhere** alone with you. Even more so to be this close to you. I don't mean that in a bad way though! It's a good thing." Akira joins her.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well… our first impressions of each other were pretty horrible, weren't they? And we kinda didn't get off on the right foot. I didn't really trust you and you pretty much hated me." Akira's eyes pop.

"WAIT, WHAT?! What the hell made you think I hated you?!"

"Remember the day of the pep rally? The day before you and I talked about Kamoshida? In the courtyard by the vending machines. You were meeting up with Ryuji." Akira fishes around his head for the memory.

" _Uhhhh…_ Wait… _**Ohhhhhhh!**_ "

 **xxx**

It was the first day of Akira and Ryuji's investigation into Kamoshida. After a day of searching around, Akira waited in the courtyard to meet up with Ryuji. As his buying drinks for the both of them, he hears someone approaching.

"Want a drink?" he asks. "I got one for-" When he turns around, he sees that it's actually Ann approaching him.

"Oh! You're that girl! Uhhh, what was it…? … Ta-ka-ma-ki-san, right?"

"Yeah," she says bluntly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm actually meeting with someone here in about that amount of time, so…"

"Don't worry. It'll be quick." Akira offers her the second drink.

"Okay. Uh, here. Want one?" Ann shakes her head, so Akira puts the second drink aside and leans back on the machine. She takes a deep breath and gives him a serious look.

"Anyway, what's with you?" she asks. "Like, how you being late the other day was a lie and all. That's that weird rumor about you too…" Akira rubs the back of his neck.

"That's right. You saw me a few blocks away from the school… _Well…_ "

 _I can't exactly tell her I wandered into a freaky other world on my way here, can I?_

"What do **you** want with him?" The two look towards the corner and see Ryuji approaching.

"Right back at **you** ," Ann retorts. "You're not even in our class."

"We just happen to get to know each other," Ryuji says.

"Closest thing to a friendship we got or **ever will get** at this school, apparently," Akira sighs.

"What're planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?" Ryuji's eyes widen.

"Huh?!" He then glares at her.

"... _Oh, I see. I getcha._ You're just his watchdog tryin' to keep 'im safe. You're all _buddy-buddy_ with him, after all." She returns the glare right back at him, then turns it to Akira.

"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto! With **either** of you!"

"Correction," Akira interjects. "It's not **just** us. It has to do with **everyone**."

"If you found out what he was doin' behind your back," Ryuji says. "You'd dump 'im right away."

"Behind my back…? What's **that** supposed to mean…?" The two troublemakers look at each other and silently agree that telling her would be pointless.

"... You wouldn't understand," Ryuji says. Ann looks confused for a bit, but shakes her head.

"Whatever. Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but give it up. **No one** is going to help you. I'm warning you just in case. That's all." Just when she's about to leave, Akira suddenly laughs out loud, which grabs her attention.

"... Did I say something funny?" she growls, annoyed.

" _Ahahahahaha!_ My bad, my bad!" he says. "I'm just laughing at the irony. I mean, think about it for a sec. You and the whole school treats the two of us like criminals, but…" Akira shoots a glare at her.

"The fact is that you're all just too effin' **stupid** to realize that if you want to find **real** disgusting criminals, all you have to do is look in a goddamn mirror."

" _ **Excuse me?**_ "

"I think you heard me. You guys criticize two kids who decided to stand up to assholes who force things to go their way, treating them like **they're** the scum. Furthermore, there's obviously a super serious problem going on for god knows how long, yet **none of you** have spoken up about it even once. Students, teachers, even parents won't speak up when lives are being ruined. Is it cuz you're just plain chicken shit, or are you so damn selfish that you'll let a problem that's causing **everyone** pain keep going just so **you** can get ahead? Doesn't matter. That mop-headed ass hat thinks he's some kinda king and this place is his castle and **you're** the ones letting him thinks so and making the problem worse." Akira angrily pops his can open.

"The two of us may be trash in this messed up society, but all of you dumb ass, selfish cowards who willingly protect a **real** monster? Ha! **You're a thousand times worse.** " Ann gasps.

"W-Why you…!"

"Do yourself a favor, little princess. Stay the hell outta our business. **That's** what's got nothing to do with **you**. So, if we're done here…" Akira gives her a fake innocent grin and speaks in a gently tone.

" _Then I hope you have a great day,_ _ **Ta-ka-ma-ki-san~!**_ " Ann stands there growling at him as he gulps down his drink before storming off.

 **xxx**

"Thinking back, I sounded like history's biggest dick, didn't I?" Akira asks. "But I didn't hate you! It's like… remember when Makoto awakened her Persona and she basically let loose all her pent-up anger to start a gruesome Shadow bloodbath with her stone cold fists of destruction? That was just like me when **I** had **my** awakening, except it lingered for a long time instead of being let out all at once. I even mouthed off to Boss that week. So yeah, what I said back then was just me being **reaaally** salty." Ann chuckles.

"Okay, but… I **did** kinda deserve it though. Anyway, I never expected that when we first met that I'd someday be able to completely confide in you… I guess there's really no knowing what life will bring…" Ann looks around at the artwork.

"That aside, nice call taking me here today! Seeing all the models and expressions was **super** informative. It might even help with my modeling!"

"Exactly what I was hoping for," Akira says. "I figured you'd never come here on your own, so it might be less of a snooze if I made it into a date." Ann blushes as she wraps her arms around him and goes in for a kiss.

" _My boyfriend is so smart-_ " But before she could even pucker her lips, he puts some flashcards in her face.

" **Ah ah ah!** You know the deal! You need five right answers to get one!" Akira decided to help Ann study for exams while they were out and about. Every five questions she gets right, he'll give her kiss. Right now, this was making Ann pout.

"But there's some cream on your lip!" she complains.

"Then you'd better haul ass and get the question right or I'm licking it off!"

 **xxx**

Next, they went to the Ueno planetarium.

After getting their seats, the two gaze at the celestial dome display in awe, waiting for the show to start.

" _ **Oh wow…!**_ " Ann gasps. "I never knew this place would be so amazing…"

"And this is just a man-made projection," Akira points out. Ann squeezes his hand.

"I'm a little nervous with how dark it is though… Doesn't it make you think of random stuff? Like once the show starts, our chairs will turn into rockets and we'll get launched into outer space? And when we go outside, we'll be on the moon! That would never happen… **right?** " Akira snickers a little.

"It's adorable how vivid your imagination is…!" he says.

"Shuddup…"

The show starts and the audience is treated to a spectacle about the surreal wonders of space.

"Wow… It's like we're actually in space!" Ann gasps. "We can't usually see the stars in Tokyo cuz of all the lights, so it's hard to believe this stuff even really exists…"

"You'd have a way easier time where I live," Akira says. "My house is out in the suburbs of Kamakura, so on summer nights if you go up this hill, you can see all of this in full glory."

"That's so cool! ... I can't wait to see it…" Akira chuckles, then frowns a little, wondering if she'll really get the chance to. He snaps out of his train of thought when Ann tugs at his shirt.

"Hey, a shooting star! Did you see it?!"

"Huh? O-Oh, I missed it. Did you make a wish?"

"Oh, you're right! It went by so fast I forgot!... Wait, look! There's more of them! Is this a meteor shower?" The sight of Ann in awe of the wonders of the cosmos makes Akira forget about his worries about his hometown as he just stares at her.

"Even in here," she goes on. "It makes me happy seeing a shooting star. Y'know… I don't think I've looked up at the night sky like this since I was a little girl." Ann turns her smile to him.

"Hey, let's try looking for shooting stars from my balcony! We have the whole week, after all!"

"Hm hm… Sure."

 **xxx**

After the show ended, the couple walk through the streets of Shibuya to get to the grocery store.

"That show was so cool!" Ann exclaims. "I think I'm gonna have the best dreams ever tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Akira asks. Ann wraps an arm around one of his.

"I got to see stars, plus I get better dreams when I spend the night with you. _Duh._ " Akira stops walking, wraps his arms around her, and gives her a mischievous smirk.

"I know **that.** What I mean is what makes you think you're getting any sleep tonight?" At this point in the relationship, she can't even get mad. She just laughs.

"Prideful Pervert," she retorts.

"Gluttonous Gal."

" _You know you love me._ " Akira chuckles as he rests his forehead on hers.

"... I do." As he's going in for a kiss, since he's done quizzing her, someone smacks them both in the back and shouts.

" **WADDUP!** " The two shriek, separate, and glare at the laughing blonde monkey who was walking with Akira's "baby sis" and their cat friend.

"GODDAMMIT, RYUJI!" Akira shouts. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Morgana gives Akira a narrow eyed look.

"Maybe you should consider the people around you who have to watch your PDA," he says.

"Oh can it, cat! So what're you guys up to?"

"I was just goin on my usual run," Ryuji says. "I may not be on the Track Team or… "working" anymore, but there's no reason I need to stop. I was taking a break when I ran into Futaba and Mona."

"I am on a personal training quest!" Futaba announces with pride. "It's really just me walking through crowds so I'll be ready when I start school. Mona's just keeping an eye on me."

"She's doing a great job. I don't think she'll have any big problems." Ryuji kicks the ground.

"So, what kind of date are **you two** on?"

"We went to the Museum and the planetarium," Ann says. "Now, we're going to the grocery store so Akira can make dinner."

"You doin a family dinner, man? Can I come?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just for the two of them at Lady Ann's place," Mona says. "Akira's living with her for his last week for White Day." Ryuji slumps his shoulders.

" _Cuz of course you are_ , you lovey dovey bastard. Doesn't she need to study for finals though?" Akira smirks at him.

"I'm making sure she studies… The problem's gonna be her staying awake through exams when we "study" all night." Ann blushes and punches him in the gut, which just makes him laugh. Ryuji slumps his shoulders and groans.

"I **seriously** need a girlfriend." As the five are talking, an innocent voice rings out.

"Ryu-kun! _Ryu-kuuuuuuun!_ " Ryuji's blood runs cold and turns around to see a woman with short straight brown hair walking towards him.

"What a coincidence!" she says. "I was just about to go shopping and head straight home, but what are doing about dinner tonight? Are you eating at the house?"

"M-Mu… **M-MOM?!** " Akira, Ann, and Futaba poke their heads out behind him, which she notices.

"Oh! Are these your friends?!" she asks, walking past him. "Oh, hi there, Ann-chan!" Akira and Ann smile and wave while Futaba hides behind her bro.

"Hi, Ms. Sakamoto!" Ann says.

"Hi there. I'm Akira. Nice to meet you."

"I'm F-Futaba… Hi." Ms. Sakamoto feels Mona rub up against her.

"And that's my cat, Morgana," Akira says.

"The pleasure's all mine," Mona says, even though it's just a cute meow to her. She giggles and kneels down to him to pet him, making him purr.

"Well, aren't you a precious little thing."

 _He's anything_ _ **but**_ _precious,_ Akira thinks. She looks up at the three.

"I appreciate you always looking after Ryuji. Thank you for getting along with him!" Akira shakes his head and waves his hand.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all."

"Easy for **you** to say," Ann retorts. Ryuji, who was dying of embarrassment the whole time, finally blows his lid.

"FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD, ENOUGH WITH THE PLEASANTRIES ALREADY! I'M EATING OUT TONIGHT, SO GO HOME!" Ms. Sakamoto laughs and starts walking away.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Nice to meet you all!" Ryuji sighs in relief when she's out of sight.

"Geez… She finally left." He turns to his friends, who smile innocently and, in unison, say…

"... _**Ryu-kuuun~!**_ "

"DAMMIT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GONNA SAY THAT!" Akira gasps when he realizes something.

"Wait! Annie! Aren't we going grocery shopping right now?!" The two stare each other before trying to chase his mom down.

Ak+An: "MS. SAKAMOTO, WAIT UP!"

Ryuji shrieks, dashes in front of them with lightning speed, and gets on his hands and knees.

"NO, NO! STOP! I'll treat you guys to anything you want! Just **puh-lease** don't go shopping right now!" Ann turns to her man.

"Hm… what do you think?" Akira shrugs.

"Eh, I can cook tomorrow."

 **xxx**

After Ryuji treated everyone to dinner in exchange for their silence, the couple went to grocery store so that Akira can make dinner tomorrow. Outside the store, however, they see Ms. Sakamoto standing at the entrance. She notices them and waves.

"Oh, there you two are!"

"Were you waiting for us?" Ann asks. "Actually, how did you even know we were coming here?"

"My son isn't the quietest talker." Ms. Sakamoto turns to Akira.

"So, Kurusu… Are you the infamous "best bud" he's been talking about? The one with a stain on his record?"

"Huh? He's mentioned me?"

"Oh, all the time! At first, it was just him coming him happier than he had been in a long time. After about a month, he started talking all about this new "awesome" friend he made. Said he helped him make peace with what happened with the Track Team." Akira scratches his head.

"I didn't really do much. It was all him. I was just on standby in case he needed help." Ms. Sakamoto puts a hand on her hip.

"So… let me ask you this: What's your honest opinion about Ryu-kun?" Akira crosses his arms to think for a moment before answering.

"Well, for one thing, he's like a freakin gorilla. His brain is smaller than his muscles, he has a short fuse, he's super loud and obnoxious, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when he really should, and if you were to look up the word "vulgar" in a dictionary, there'd definitely be a picture of him near it. Saying he can be a handful would be an understatement…" After all his complaining, he sighs and smile.

"But underneath all that, he really cares about people. He stands up for what he knows is right and is a true friend when you need one. He's a dumbass, but… that dumbass is my best friend." Ms. Sakamoto giggles, then frowns and turns her back, grabbing the bottom of her blouse.

"... I'm sure he's already told you about this, but…" She lifts up her blouse, showing the two the bruises and scars on her torso, which shocks them.

"The man who helped me bring him into this world was the farthest from the best of people. A drunkard who sat on his ass all day, expecting me to care for him. He didn't do it often, but when he went after me or Ryu-kun… there's always a lot of blood…" Ann covers her mouth in horror of how many there were.

"I heard the gist of the story, but that's worse than I thought," she mumbles. "He went through something like **this?** "

"It went on for years until one night, I'd had enough and told him to found some ditch to get wasted and rot in cuz I was cutting him off. Of course, he attacked me… I didn't know if he was going to rape me first… but this time he was definitely trying to kill me. It was all a big haze… I thought I was done for…" She smiles a little.

"But then, with a furious high-pitched scream, Ryuji came rushing in, throwing everything at him. Books, glass cups and bottles, shoes. Anything he could get his hands on, he used. His father chased after him, but he got a taste of his track runner speed and couldn't even get close. It was the fastest he'd ever ran at the time. Ryuji managed to knock him over somehow, held a piece of shattered glass to his throat, and told him to leave and never come back… which is exactly what he did…" She pulls her blouse back down.

"My baby boy saved my life that night… and **I** was supposed to be the one protecting **him** … I could never hug him tighter or as tight as I did at that moment when he came rushing to me, crying about how scared he was…"

"... So **that's** how it happened," Akira mumbles. Ms. Sakamoto turns back to them.

"I knew, right then and there, that he would grow up to be a great man, and that no matter what other people think, he'd never do something that reckless without a good reason. That's why I didn't get mad at him when I found out what happened with Kamoshida, even when the teachers were hounding us about it. It shocked me, yeah, but he was trying to get a scholarship for college to help me out. I knew he wouldn't lash out like that and risk that chance if it wasn't for a good reason." An angry look appears on her face.

"I knew that man was no good, anyway. Ryuji had never come home so exhausted and sore when his old coach was in charge of the team. And he tried to go through all that to help his mom. So instead of scolding him… I just said I was sorry for being a single mom and that he had to go through all that just for me." Akira couldn't help but smile after hearing that story.

 _Wow… He really does love his mom, doesn't he?_

"I know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. If anything, he's the most blunt." The proud mother bows to Akira.

"But he's a very kind, big-hearted man. And I'm happy that he found a friend who could be there for him and one that he's willing to fight for. For doing that for my son, Kurusu… **thank you.** " Akira chuckles and shakes his head.

"No problem." Ms. Sakamoto walks off while waving goodbye to them.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'd better get going. _Have a good night, you two!_ "

 **xxx**

The couple arrive back at Ann's apartment. Ann pulls some milk from the fridge and some cookies out from her Sugar Cabinet.

"I guess that's the night Ryuji started being the type of guy who'll do just about anything to help people," Ann says.

"Be it fighting a PE teacher, causing mischief in another world, or running across an exploding cruiser ship," Akira says as he sits at the counter. "If it's to help someone… yeah, he'll do it." Ann slides his plate and glass over to him as she sits down across from him at the counter.

"There's actually another story about him," she says. "It was stupid, but really sweet at the same time." Akira leans forward.

"I'm listening." Ann chomps on one of her cookies as she starts telling her story.

 **xxx**

 _It was back in middle school on my first year living in Japan. People were gossiping about me and my hair non-stop and keeping their distance. Like I told you before, it was a really rough time for me._

 _One day, some loudmouth idiot started shouting at me._

" **Yo, Takamaki!** You're hair ain't anythin' special! **I** can be special too! You'll see one day!"

 _I thought it was just another put down, so I ignored it._

 _I really shouldn't have cuz the next month or so after that, that same idiot came up to me._

"Hey! Hey, Takamaki, hey!" _When I turned around to tell him to buzz off, this loser had dyed his hair blonde. He smirked at me and said…_

"Now, we're **both** special!"

 **xxx**

" **SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!** " Akira gasps. "THAT WAS-"

" **Yeah!** That was **Ryuji!** That was when he dyed his hair! I'd never laughed so hard in my life when I saw him!"

 **xxx**

" _PFFFFFFT! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS! AHA HA! O-OH GOD! I CAN'T! I-IT'S TOO MUCH!_ "

"Shuddup!"

 _I didn't even care that I was making a scene at school with all my laughing!_ _ **That**_ _was_ _ **sooo f**_ _ **unny!**_ _I had to pull out tissue to wipe the tears off my face!_

"Ha ha ha! I have tears in my eyes. Geez, why'd you even do that? You know mine's natural, right?"

"Blonde hair ain't that special either way! Neither is what country you came from! We're all humans here!"

 _It was stupid, no doubt… but it was really sweet at the same time._

 **xxx**

"I was actually sad when me and him got separate classes," she admits.

"Well, like you said before, you two are like brother and sister," Akira says.

"I just wish we were the kind that can't get enough of each other, like you and Futaba, instead of the kind that annoys the hell out of each other!" After finishing the last of his cookies, Akira catches a whiff of something. He sniffs under his arm and a sour smell hits him in the face.

" _ **Ew!**_ Yep! Bath time!"

"I left a towel for you on the rack," Ann says. "The black one." Akira smirks at her.

"Hey, y'know… I couldn't help but notice the tub's big enough for two…" Ann gives him a narrow eyed look and he laughs as he walks away.

"Calm down! It was just an observation. And we wouldn't have to do anything." Ann rolls her eyes as he enters the bathroom. As she finishes up her plate, she can't help but glance at the bathroom from time to time, hearing the bath water running.

 **xxx**

Akira sighs deeply as he sits back in tub, letting the hot tub water warm his body.

" _Nothing beats a hot bath at the end of the day. And the fact that this one's free makes it even better._ " As he is quietly soaking, out of nowhere…

"... A-Akira? I-I'm coming in…"

" _Yeah yeah. Go ahead…_ WAIT, **WHA-?!** " Ann opens the glass door separating the toilet and sink from the tub and comes in with her hair in a bun and wearing nothing but a towel, much to her naked boyfriend's shock.

" _ **AGGGGGGGGH!**_ **A-A-ANNIE?!** "

"What?! Akira, why are you freaking out like that?!" Akira covers his unit and turns away, his face turning into a red light.

"I am **not** frea- I-I mean, **of course** I'm freaking out!" he shouts. "What the **fuck** are you doing?!" Ann starts fidgeting and blushing.

"W-Well, what else?" she stutters. "I-I wanted… to come in and help you wash up…" Akira shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"N-No way! I'm a grown man! I can do it myself! I know how to take a bath!" Ann glares at him.

" **You're** the one who said that this is supposed to be a test run for when we get married! This is one of the things wives do for their husbands, so shut up and scoot over!"

"But… I-I…" He suddenly starts hearing an electricity buzzing sound.

" **Akira?** " He turns to her and sees her wielding her electromagnetic whip at max voltage with eyes filled with violent intent.

" _ **NYAH!**_ Are you crazy?! Don't bring that whip in here!" he panics. "Okay, fine! Fine! Just put that away!" She turns off the voltage, tosses the whip outside the bathroom, and walks up to the tub.

"T-Turn around, okay?" she stutters. This is… kinda embarrassing…" Akira immediately turns around and wait patiently for her to come in.

"What are **you** all embarrassed for anyway?" she asks. "Weren't you the one who wanted this?" Akira scratches his head in embarrassment.

"I-I guess I have the same problems as you…" he mumbles. Ann, having discarded her towel, steps into the tub with a sponge in hand.

"Alright, stay still," she says. "I'll do your back first."

"Gotcha." Ann gets the sponge soapy and starts scrubbing his back and shoulders down. The smooth and wet feel of her hands and the squeaking sound of the soapy sponge quickly calmed him despite what just happened.

"How is it?" Ann asks.

"Pretty nice, actually," Akira chuckles. As she is scrubbing his back, Ann notices the length of Akira's hair, seeing that it's longer than normal.

"Hey, how long has it been since you had your hair cut?" she asks.

"I… actually haven't had it cut since I moved here."

"Huh… Y'know, I've had sleepovers with my other girlfriends and some of them had bob hair that they'd ask me to cut. Maybe you should let me cut yours. Truth, I hate it when the front hangs down so far that I can't your eyes."

"Ha ha… Sorry I don't have the best hair like you do." Ann suddenly giggles and goes in for a cheek peck while running her fingers through his frizzy hair.

" _Hey, don't say that. Your hair is_ _ **cute**_ _._ It's just a little too long…"

"G-Got it…"

 _Probably shouldn't tell her that he passion fruits are rubbing against my back._

"I-I guess you can thank my mom for that," he says. "I got it from her." Ann continues to mess with his hair.

"Oh yeah? What's your mom's hair like?" Akira turns his head to give her a deadpan look.

"Not making this up… " he says. "It's **seaweed.** "

"... See _**wha?**_ " He nods.

"Yes. You heard me. **Seaweed.** As in weeds from the salty blue. Just three and a half feet of messy, super tangled, dark ash colored ocean vegetation, providing her the ultimate camouflage as a diver military agent. If she went underwater and only let her hair show, **anyone and everyone** would think it was seaweed at first. On top of that, the people in my neighborhood call it her "sex hair" cuz she always looks like she just got out of bed with someone. **I am NOT bullshitting!** It is the frizziest, waviest, most chaotic hair you will **ever** find **on this planet!** " Ann snickers at her boyfriend's crazy explanation.

"Well, I can't wait to see it and the woman who has it." Akira frowns a little.

 _Assuming she'd be willing to meet you…_

Ann waves the sponge in his face.

"Alright, your turn." Akira takes the sponge and turns around to see Ann's back already to him. He stares at it for a bit in admiration, then takes a deep breath before scrubbing her down and repeating a calming chant in his head.

 _Form is emptiness. Emptiness is form. Form is emptiness. Emptiness is form._

"Hey, do you think I should get **mine** cut?" Ann asks.

"Good god, no! That would be desecrating a national treasure! It looks great like this! Don't change it!" Akira suddenly realizes something.

"Hey… come to think of it… I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down. It's always been in twintails. I mean, besides **now.** " Ann turns her head a bit.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I like it. I'm just wondering what it would look like."

"In that case, I'll make sure to show you before you leave next week." The two can't help but smile once they realize that they've gone around five minutes having a novel conversation in the nude.

"This is… actually nice," Ann says.

"It is, isn't it? I'm not as turned on as I thought I'd be… And done."

"Thanks…" Ann suddenly leans back against him, making him sit back against the tub wall. He stares at her in surprise, seeing her relax so quickly, then smiles and wraps an arm around her bare waist.

"I kinda feel like we should do this all week," he says. "Just relaxing in here." She rests her head in the crook of his neck and smiles.

"I… actually wouldn't mind that…"

 **xxx**

After a long soak in the bath, the couple get ready for bed, Akira slipping into his PJs in the guest room and Ann doing it in her room.

After finishing, Akira walks up to Ann's door and knocks.

"Ann-pan, you ready?"

"Yeah. Come in." He opens the door and steps into the surprisingly clean room with a brick wall and three windows. There were a few stuffed animals in the corner, a few posters on the walls, a massive clothes rack that stretches across one end of the room to the other, a shelf of video games, DVDs, CDs, and her bags, another shelf for shoes only, and a bed big enough for two people to squeeze into, which Ann has already slipped into under the velvet red covers. The room by itself looks like it could be used as a studio.

"I'm impressed," he says. "Then again, I spent the whole year living in an attic so…" Ann just chuckles and stretches her arms out to him, beckoning him over. He turns off the lights, walks over, and slides into bed and her arms. She plants a kiss on his cheek as he lays back and pulls her in.

"Day 1 of the test run wasn't so bad, hm?" Akira asks.

"It was great, and I'm looking forward to the next six."

"Me too… _Night, Ann-pan._ "

" _G'night, you._ " The quietly fall asleep in the warmth of each other's embrace, covering in the shine of nighttime.

* * *

 **White Week: Day 2**

* * *

6:30 am. The Vague model sleeping alone in bed slowly awakens to a delicious aroma. She slips out of bed, still half asleep, and stalks her way out of her room and to the living room. When she leaves the hallway, she finds her man working at the stove making breakfast. She sneaks over to him, bends over to kiss his right hand to get his attention, then hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek.

" _ **That's**_ _a friendly good morning,_ " he chuckles.

"What's for breakfast?" she asks.

"Fried rice omelette for today. I'll go out today to get some more breakfast stuff. Go get ready and it should be good by the time you come out."

"Okay."

Ann walks back to her room to get ready for school. As promised, breakfast is served by the time she came back. The two converse at the table as they are eating.

"You think you'll be alright today?" Akira asks.

"I had the best second year **and** third year honor students helping me out-"

" _ **But?**_ " Ann slumps her shoulders.

"... Okay! You caught me! I'm still worried!" Akira sighs and passes her a deck of Literature flashcards.

"Knew it. Here. Look over these while we're walking to school. Memorize as much as you can." Ann takes the cards with a tinge of guilt in her heart.

"Sorry. I know it's a pain having such a stupid girlfriend." Akira chuckles and reaches across the table to massage her hand.

"Hey, don't say that. It could be worse. You could be **Ryuji**. I'm sure he's shitting his pants right about now." Ann smiles a little, then finishes up her plate.

"Alright. I'm ready when you are."

 **xxx**

The happy couple step onto the train to Aoyama-Itchome and spot Makoto, who managed to get a seat, staring intently at a paper.

" _What's up, senpai?_ " Akira greets with a smile. Makoto turns to the couple.

"Oh, good morning," she says. "... Wait. Akira-kun, what're **you** doing on this train? I thought you were leaving in a week."

"I am. I just made Ann breakfast, so I thought I'd walk her to school." Ann happily rests her head on his shoulder.

"We're living together for a week for White Day." Makoto's eyes widen for a bit before she smiles.

"Usually, I'd object to that because of finals, saying it's counterproductive… but I'm sure Akira-kun is helping you study." Akira gives her a thumbs up.

"You bet. Hit her with a bunch of flash cards yesterday. If she fails, _I might have to reconsider our relationship. Ha ha ha!_ " That comment comes back to haunt him instantly when Ann starts whimpering with nervous tears.

"SORRY! KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING! I'M JUST KIDDING!" Ann starts lightly beating on him.

" **NOT FUNNY!** " she cries."Not even as a joke!" As Makoto is laughing at them…

" **SOMEONE HOLD THE DOOR!** " Ryuji comes frantically sprinting towards the train. He gets his arm in the door just in time to stop them from closing completely, but the momentum of his sprint makes him slam into the doors.

Ak+An+M: "... _**Ughhhhh**_..."

"Hopeless moron to the very end…" Futaba, who approaches from behind, pushes him onto the train when the doors open, then gets on herself with Morgana being lugged around in her bag.

"After all this time, you haven't changed at all," Mona sighs. Ryuji rubs his face as he gets to his feet.

"Shut up! I was up all night studyin', so I overslept," Ryuji groans. Akira gives him a narrow eyed look.

"What were you studying? How to get better at first-person shooters?"

" _Uhhhhhhh…_ " Makoto glares at him.

"I may not be your student council president for much longer," she scolds. "But I **still** won't let you off if you fail… **Are we clear?** "

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Akira looks over to his sister and notice something amiss.

"Anyway, what're **you** up to?" he asks. "And… wait. Is that your uniform you're wearing?" Not only that, but the bag she is carrying Mona in is a Shujin bag rather than her laptop carrier.

Futaba nods with confidence.

"Yep. My last exercise: Walking to school as a student. People will think I go to Shujin, but I can tell them I'll be going in April and start up a conversation. It'd be great if I can start out with friends other than you guys."

"Not a bad plan," Ryuji says. "It'd be a pain in the ass if we had to babysit you all the time."

" _Akira~! He's so mean~!"_ Akira's glares makes his bro panic.

"I-I didn't mean anythin'! C'mon, man! Turn your big bro senses off!"

 **xxx**

As the group approaches the gate, Futaba finishes her friendly chat with a small group of first years and waves goodbye to them as they walk away. Akira happily pats her head, which pleases her.

"Yeah. You're gonna be just fine," he chuckles.

"Hey, we're here," Makoto says.

"Alright. Enjoy your last week, Makoto, try your best, Ryuji…" Akira pulls his girl in for a kiss, then whispers in her ear.

"And I'll see **you** on the rooftop for lunch." Ann giggles and sneaks a peck on his cheek before walking off with Ryuji and Makoto. Futaba tugs at Akira's jacket.

"Hey, come with me back to the house?" she asks. "I got you something."

"Alright."

Today seemed like it would be just another normal day...

 **xxx**

But on a freeway far into the distance, a black car is zooming its way down with a happy couple conversing inside.

"What do you think we should have for dinner?" the wife asks the husband.

"I think we should leave it up to her preference," he answers. "Whatever she wants, we eat. It'll be a first family dinner in a while."

"I can't believe it's been so long since we've seen her… She must be so lonely…"

"Well, she won't have to feel that way for much longer."

"Yeah… Hang on, honey. We're coming…" The black car continues to zoom down the road heading straight to Tokyo.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** K'yo, guys! Two things.

1\. All credit for the non-canon (But totally should be canon) story about Ryuji's hair goes to Blackmagebeard from Youtube, who made an original video about it. Just look up "Persona 5 Ann and Ryuji". You can't miss it.

2\. For those of you who want a more concrete image of Akira's mom's hair, enter the keywords "Majikoi Benkei" on any search engine. The search should lead you to an image of a girl with hair that's exactly what the mom's hair is supposed to look like.


	32. Shot 30: Worthy or Not, Here They Come

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart:**

 **Shot 30: Worthy or Not, Here They Come**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day… but with **this** , that track was abandoned.

"Uhhh… Futaba…? What the hell is **this?** "

Back at the Sakura Household in Yongen-Jaya, Futaba brought her bro to her room to give him something. What she presented to him in the first box left his surprised and curious. A small white dress that looks excruciatingly similar to lingerie.

"Why don't you open the second box?" Futaba say with a smile. "You should be able to piece is all together with how smart you are." Akira cautiously sets the dress down and opens the second box, revealing a beige jacket and a pink t-shirt with the word "Rave" on it, except the "v" is replaced with a heart pierced by an arrow. He examines both outfits thoroughly, then his eyes widen when he gets the idea.

" **Hold up!** Is this…?!" Futaba nods.

"Cosplay from your favorite video game, "Catherine"!"

"... Okay. Cool… but… **why** are you showing me these?" Futaba gives him a serious look and points at him.

"Wear them."

"Huh…?"

"I want you and Ann to cosplay as Vincent and Catherine and send me a picture. And it has to be provocative pose." Shock blooms on his face as he glances at the Catherine dress.

"Um… Okay, I'm more than willing to try mine on, but there is **absolutely** **no way in hell** Annie's gonna even consider it." Futaba crosses her arms.

"Then you'll just have to weasel her into it, now won't you?"

" **I'm** Joker and I **know** that joke's not funny! She'll beat my ass raw with her whip if I even try to ask!" Futaba stomps her foot.

"Well, deal with it! You owe me traumatizing me for life!"

"Huh?! What're you talking about?!" Futaba's face starts glowing bright red and her body starts to tremble.

"V-Valentine's Day… I-I heard things… that a little girl is never supposed to hear…"

"Huh…?" It didn't take long for him to figure out what exactly she meant.

"... Wait… You don't mean…" With Futaba's vigorous nod being the confirmation, Akira's face turns into a Christmas light at the thought of his little sister listening on his and Ann's… private time before he buries it in his hands.

"... **Oh dear Lord…** " Futaba covers her ears.

"I can still hear her gross, lewd screams in my nightmares…!" Akira glares at her.

" **WELL, IT SERVES YOU RIGHT, REALLY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LISTENING IN ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!** "

"That's not the point! The point is if you don't get her in that dress, I'm gonna tell Sojiro what you did in the shop!" As always, the last thing Akira wanted was to be scolded by the Boss, but this would be the absolute worst Riot Act reading yet, easily beating when he exposed them for being the Phantom Thieves.

He hangs his head and groans, knowing that she holds all the cards.

"... Having a little sis really **can** be a pain in the ass…"

 **xxx**

Akira snuck up to the rooftop of Shujin during the last ten minutes before lunch break with bento lunches in hand so that Ann could meet him there for a short lunch date once she was let out.

Ann digs in as Akira treats her to his homemade baked tofu and potato salad lunch, enjoying every bite.

" _Mmmmm!_ Wow, this is really good!" she exclaims.

"Told ya I'm a good cook," Akira chuckles, puffing his chest out with pride. "And I looked up this bento online. I know you need to stay in shape for your job, so I picked this out of a list of healthy lunch ideas." Ann happily nuzzles on his cheek.

" _You know me so well._ "

"So, how did the first half go?"

"Not bad, actually. I can't say I didn't have some trouble, but I think I did pretty okay, thanks to my awesome tutor." Akira smiles.

"I summoned so many mythical and historical figures as Personas when we were still as the Phantom Thieves, it got to the point where I just **had** to learn about each of 'em. Good thing I did."

After they finish eating, they used the rest of the time they had for snuggling.

"I know **I'm** supposed to be the one getting spoiled this week," Ann says. "But can I at least make us lunch tomorrow to pay you back for today?"

"Alright. I don't have a problem with that."

"Cool. Any requests?" Akira grins deviously as he leans in.

" _ **Some sweet, warm Ann-pan,**_ " he says in a deep voice. Usually, comments like that would embarrass her to high heaven. However, she just smiles seductively and moves her face close to his ear, whispering in a sultry tone.

" _... Good thing it's all-you-can-eat~._ " Akira's face turn red before she starts licking his ear, which makes him jump away.

" _ **UWAH!**_ What the hell?!" Ann bursts out laughing at the sight of her boyfriend's shocked face.

" _Aha ha ha ha ha!_ _**Gotcha!**_ " After almost a year of being with him, she knows that the perfect trick to catching him off guard is doing all the lewd things he wants her to do, as well countering his pervertedness with her own. A sign of how much of his sinfulness has rubbed off on her.

As Akira rubs his ear to dry off any saliva that that was left on there, he figures that now might be a good time to inform Ann about Futaba's blackmail since she's in such high spirits.

"So hey… I-I kinda need you to do me a solid when you get home…" Ann cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Hm? What kind of solid?" Akira blushes and pinches his hair.

"W-Well uh… there's this… I-I guess you can call it "pair look" clothing that I want you to try out with me… if that's okay…" Ann slides over and smirks at him.

" _ **Ohhhhh~? Woooow~!**_ _I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff~,_ " she says in a mock voice.

"I-I don't appreciate that tone! Can you do it or not?!" Ann shrugs.

"Hmmm… Alright! How bad could it be?"

 **xxx**

After school back at Ann's apartment...

"... **SO BAD!** " Ann's face is beet red as she stares at the racey white Catherine dress. Akira, of course, stands in front of her bed uncomfortably, pressing his palm against his forehead.

"If you don't think I know what "Catherine" is, you are **dead** wrong!" Ann yells. "It's my favorite game and I am **very** familiar with this **stupid** dress!" Akira's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, it's yours too?" Ann stomps her foot, making him flinch.

" **Not the point!** Forget it! There's absolutely! No! Way! That I'm **ever** putting this on!"

"Well, it's the dress or getting in trouble with the old man! Pick your poison!"

"Huh? What're talking about?" Akira shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"... Remember our first time on Valentine's Day? … _Yeaaaaah…_ We kinda traumatized Futaba…" Ann tilts her head for a second, then her face turns red when she finds the conclusion he's drawing. Then she shakes her head.

"... WAIT, DID SHE- H-Hold on! No way! We were… out of sight from the door!"

"She didn't **see!** She **heard!** And she knows it was from the shop!" After a few seconds of thinking, Ann pulls hard on her twintails, remember how Futaba used to spy on the Phantom Thieves before she met them.

" **Oh crap!** We forgot about her bug!"

"W-Well, I-I didn't really forget-" She immediately glares at him.

" **WHAT?!** "

" **It was late!** I thought she was fast asleep! A-Anyway, the point is that if we don't do this, she'll go straight to the old man about it! And I'd rather not cross that bridge!" Ann covers her face with her twintails as she falls back on her bed, whimpering and rolling around. After half a minute of whining, she stops, sighs, and points towards her door.

"... Just get out… I need to change…"

 **xxx**

After changing into his Vincent costume, Akira checks himself out thoroughly in the mirror in the guest bedroom. He examines his front and back, then takes of his glasses. The spot-on likeness between him and the video game protagonist puts a smile on his face.

"Not bad, not bad!" he says while stroking his chin and nodding. "Now, I just need a crap ton of sweat on my face."

He walks out into the hall and knocks on Ann's door.

"Hey, you ready?" he calls out. After a few seconds of quiet, Ann reluctantly opens the door, showing off the white "Catherine" costume that leave little to the imagination. Akira couldn't help but stare at her slender bombshell bod, amazed by how well she pulls it off.

"... You really do look just like her," he mumbles.

 _Cheater Route forever,_ he thinks. Ann sighs and walks past him into the living room with a selfie stick in her hand and her phone attached to the end.

"Let's just get this over with…" she grumbles. "So, when she said a "provocative" pose, what did she mean by that?"

"You have to be crawling on me like you're seducing me. No private section pics needed… or **wanted**." Ann crosses her arms in thought.

"Then… how about the one when they first meet?" she suggests. "After she "accidentally" falls on Vincent."

"Alright. To the couch then." Akira puts the fake cigar in his mouth as he leans back on the edge of the living room couch. Ann sits down next to him and leans on him on her side. After he lays his hand on her waist, she slides it onto the highest part of her thigh, exactly the way Catherine did it in the game. It doesn't come without a flood of embarrassment from both parties, however.

"This really feels like we're actually in the game…" Akira chuckles nervously.

"Just shut up and take the picture," Ann demands as she passes him the stick and the tiny controller. Akira takes the stick in his right hand and looks up at the phone, using the face cam to help him find the best position for it to capture the bulk of their bodies. He then takes the controller and conceals it behind Ann's body.

"Alright. 1… 2… 3." Akira takes the picture and brings the phone back to him to take a look. He nods and hands it to Ann after examining it thoroughly.

"This should do. Go ahead and send it in a group chat." Ann does as her boyfriend says and sets up the group chat.

 **Ann: (picture attachment of her and Akira doing "Catherine" cosplay)**

 **There. Happy now?**

 **Futaba: Oh! It's BEAUTIFUL! You guys really do look just like them! :,)**

 **Akira: Alright! We did what you asked, so you keep your end of the bargain and shut your mouth about Valentine's Day! -_-**

 **Futaba: Cross my heart! :)**

 **And if it makes u 2 feel and better, I'm never spying on your dates ever again. -_-**

 **Akira+Ann: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DOING THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

As the two lay back on the couch and sigh in exasperation, there's a knock at the door and the doorbell rings.

"Huh? Are we expecting company?" Akira asks. Ann shakes her head.

"I don't think so…" Ann sits up and calls out to the door.

" _Who is it~?_ " The next words she hears… filled her with an ocean's worth of shock and dread.

" **...** _ **Pizza delivery~!**_ "

It wasn't the fact that the woman at the door was speaking in english that scared her silly. It wasn't the fact that it was the voice of a woman she knew so well, it would be a crime if she didn't know who it was straight off the bat. It wasn't even the fact that that woman was here.

It was the fact that she wasn't supposed to be here yet.

Oblivious to the situation, Akira gets up to go answer the door.

"Huh. I didn't know you could order pizza in Shibuya," he says. "But you really didn't have to, Ann. I was gonna- Mmph?!" Ann frantically rushes behind him and grabs him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Whoa! Amm, wha're ou-?!"

" _ **J-J-J-Just a second~!**_ " she calls out in english with a nervous laugh as she drags him to her room. She pulls him down to whisper in his ear.

" _I'm really sorry, but I need you to shut up for minute!_ "

" _What?! What the hell's-_ " Ann panics even more when the front door knob starts to turn. She instinctively pushes him into the room.

" _Just be quiet!_ _ **Please!**_ " She slams the door shut just in time for a woman with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with straight black hair and brown eyes walk into the apartment with luggage in tow. The woman is wearing rosy lipstick and a white scarf, that man is wearing a black hat and holding a cane, and both are wearing black work suits.

Ann turns around, waves to them, and greets them in english with a big forced smile on her sweaty face.

" _ **Hey there~!**_ _ **What's up~?! How's it going~?!**_ " The Vague model laughs with more nervousness than ever as the two stare at her provocative getup.

"... Young lady," the woman says in a menacing tone, speaking in Japanese. "If you were planning on going out somewhere looking like **that** , you and I are going to have such a serious talk right now." Ann shakes her head.

"Oh, **this?!** Never in a million years! I-It's just a costume one of my girlfriends gave me. S-She said I looked just like this character in some video game, so she wanted me to try it on. That's all! _Ahahahaha!_ " The woman gives Ann a narrow eyed look that pierces into her eyes and her soul.

"Are you **sure** that's what's going on?" Ann links to the internet on her phone, which she was subconsciously holding in her left hand, to find a picture Catherine and show it to the woman.

" **Totally!** In fact… **look! See?!** " The woman stares at the photo, then pierces through Ann's soul again with her gaze. Ann knew she wasn't lying in the slightest, but being a victim of this woman's sceptical gaze always frightened her.

Her worries were finally over when the woman chuckles.

"... Well, your friend was right!" she says. "Your hair is longer, but you **do** look just like her!" The man comes over to examine the picture and Ann's outfit. He smiles and nods.

"I agree," he says. "The resemblance is scary." Ann lets out a quick sigh in relief before the woman squeals and gives her a big hug.

" _Ohhhhhh, my baby girl! How've you been?!_ " Ann's anxiousness melts away in the warmth of her arms and she giggles and hugs her back.

" _Hi, Mom! I'm fine! Tee hee hee!_ " Ann's mother lets her daughter so she can hug her father next. The father kisses her forehead before holding her tightly.

"Who's my beautiful princess?" he asks with a laugh.

"I know I am, Daddy! I know!" He places his hands on top of both his daughter's and his wife's heads to evaluate the height difference.

"Whoa! You're just as tall as your mom now!" The mom runs her fingers through one of Ann's twintails.

"And get a load of this gorgeous hair!" she says in awe. "It looks like _someone's_ been taking really special care of it." Ann smiles at her mother.

"Don't act like you don't know who I got it from!" she giggles.

Meanwhile in her room, the fugitive is leaning up against the wall, his face flooding with sweat, his eyes and mouth open wide with shock, and one very loud thought rushing through his head.

 _ **MOM?! DADDY?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**_

Akira almost screams when he startled by the ringing of his phone. With lightning speed, he picks up, not caring who it is and wanting to make sure they don't call again.

" _ **What?!**_ _What, who is this?! What the hell do you want?!"_ he whispers.

"Uh… I-It's just **me** , man," says the caller, who just so happens to be Ryuji. "Look, I know you and Ann are probably doin' some sappy shit right now, but y'think you guys could meet at the diner to help me study. My worst subject is comin' up tomorrow and-"

" _Deal with it! I've got_ _ **waaaaaaay**_ _bigger problems than exams! My life is at stake here!_ "

"Huh? What the hell's goin' on over there? Did ya eat the last piece of her cake or somethin'?"

" _ **Worse!**_ _I am trapped in her room! Her_ _ **parents**_ _are_ _ **here!**_ "

" **For real?! Aw shit!** "

" _They came to the door out of nowhere! I don't know what to do!_ "

"Well, I can't help ya. That's a couple's thing." Akira sighs.

" _Yeah, I know,_ " he says. "Anyway, you should probably try to see if Makoto can give you a little help. Just don't count on it. She might be working on her speech."

"Alright," Ryuji sighs. "Well, good luck with the folks!" Akira hangs up and closes his eyes.

 _No amount of devil's luck could help me with_ _ **this…**_

Back in the living room, Ann's mother and father remove their jackets and take out a bag of groceries.

"You're always hungry, aren't you honey?" the mom asks. "Good thing I brought home the ingredients for my _special stew~!_ " Ann bounces on her feet in excitement

" _Yay!_ I haven't had your cooking for so long!" she exclaims. Her father starts grabbing their luggage.

"Well while she's getting ready," he says. "I'm just going to put our stuff in the guest room." Ann screams internally, remembering that she still has Akira hiding in the back. More importantly, his stuff is in the guest room too!

"H-H-Hold on a sec, Dad!" she exclaims as she rushes over to him. " **I'll** do it! I insist! You must be tired after that long drive, right?! Right?!" Her dad stares at her in slight surprise, then chuckles and hands her the bags.

"Well, that's true… Alright. I'll let **you** handle it then." Ann takes all of the bags, save the grocery bags, and starts carrying them to the guest room.

"Good! I-I need to change into something less, y'know, **gross** , so I'll be back out in a minute!"

 **xxx**

After putting her parents' belongings in the guest room and hiding Akira's things securely under the bed, she rushes into her room and notices that Akira is nowhere to be seen.

" _Psst! Akira, where you you?_ " she whispers. Akira's hand pops out from under her bed.

"Down here," he says. Ann closes and locks the door behind her and Akira crawls out from under the bed. Ann quickly grabs a nearby cushion and buries her face in it to muffle her screams as she rolls around her bed.

"So… your folks decided to drop by, huh?" Akira sighs as puts his glasses back on.

"They weren't supposed to be here til Wednesday!" she exclaims. Akira's eyes widen in surprise.

" **Hold up!** You **knew** they were coming and you didn't tell me?!"

"I was gonna tell you over dinner tonight! They have this show in Japan and they wanted to stop by to see me before they went! And they weren't supposed to be here until **Wednesday!** " Akira glares at her and crosses his arms.

"How long have you know about this?" he asks.

"Um… about a week?" Akira's arm lashes out like a cobra striking its prey to pull Ann hard by her ear.

"And you didn't just tell me that from the get go?! **Idiot!** "

" _ **Ow! I'm sorry~!**_ " Akira lets go of her ear, pinches the bridge of his nose, and groans.

" _Ugh_ … W-Well, what do you wanna do?" he asks her.

"I really did want them to meet you," she says. "But I definitely don't think I'm ready now. Plus, you're kinda dressed like a slob."

"True enough…" Ann sighs and starts grabbing her house clothes.

"I'm really sorry, but I guess you're just gonna have to hide in here until they leave," she says with remorse. "They're staying at a hotel, so once their gone, the coast should be clear."

"Whatever you say."

"Mind turning around? I need to change."

 **xxx**

After Ann changes her clothes, she rejoins her family in the living room and the kitchen while Akira hides in the bedroom. As worried as she was about her mom and dad finding out she's hiding a boyfriend from them, she couldn't but enjoy their company, which is understandable because she barely sees them anymore since they're always abroad on business.

"Wait, where's the… Sosuke, where's the seasoning?" the mother asks.

" _I dunno. Is it already out?_ " the father, Sosuke, asks in a mock tone. The mother looks around the counter, sees the seasoning she's using to cook right in front of her, and laughs at herself, which Sosuke joins in on before switching his attention back to his daughter.

"So, has Kanade been keeping tabs on you lately?" he asks her as they sit in the living room, speaking of Ann's caretaker, who lives in another complex a few blocks away.

"Yeah. She takes care of the gas, the electricity, and cable bills and calls me and comes in to cook for me every week. If I'm ever in trouble when comes to paying for things like food or my phone bill, she swoops by to help me out."

"That's good. So, has she stopped by this week?" her mom asks from the kitchen.

"She told me her sister's getting married, so she'll be gone for the week. I've actually been doing pretty good on my own lately, so I told her I'd be okay." Sosuke smiles and pats her on the back.

"You're a strong girl, just like I knew you'd be," he chuckles. "What about work? Are you still modelling for Vague?"

"Mm hm! It's been going super great! I even have a rival now and she keeps me on my toes!" Her mother smiles.

" _Ooooooooh!_ Some friendly competition, I see!" she exclaims.

"Well… she's not exactly friendly," Ann admits. "But I do kinda look up to her. She works super hard every day and her popularity shows it." Ann shoots her fist in the air.

"Still, I've made it my personal mission to show her that she's not gonna beat me that easily! I've been doing tons of stuff like exercising and relearning things about my job. And I wanna start doing overseas events soon, so I've been studying different languages and cultures." Her parents look at her with eyes filled with amazement.

"That's… new," her mom says.

"I thought you said that this would just be a hobby for you," Sosuke says. Ann chuckles nervously as she plays with her right twintail.

"Well… a lot of things happened last year," she admits. "But in the end, I've decided to take this job seriously. I don't want to be just some model, either. I'm aiming to be the #1 model around." The mother lets out a sad sigh and shakes her head.

"If only I could've been here to see you grow so much," she says.

"Don't worry, Ellen. We'll be seeing the rest of her growth starting in May," Sosuke says. Ann turns to her father with a curious look.

"What're you talking about?"

"After this next show," Ellen explains. "Your father and I will be moving back to Finland. It looks like we'll be there for a while… so…" The father looks in his daughter's eyes as he wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"... We're taking you with us." Ann's eyes fill up with surprise.

"What?"

"The three of us are almost never together these days," Ellen says. "And I'll admit… it's been hard to think about the times we were together and not feel sad. But it looks like we'll be in Finland for more than a couple years, so it's the best time for us to make up for the time we lost."

"And if you're as serious about modeling as you say you've become," Sosuke says. "Then you could learn a lot more from the other agencies there. Who knows? All of us might end up working on a show **together!** " The idea puts a big smile on Ellen's face.

"Oh, now **that** would be something!" As Sosuke is laughing, he notices that his daughter's eyes are filled with sadness, shock, and worry. This, in turn, makes him frown.

"You don't seem so happy about that," he points out. "Come on. Working with us won't be **that** bad-" Ann slams both her hands in her lap.

" **That's not the problem!** " she exclaims. "You seriously expect me to just leave everything I have here behind and be okay with it?!"

"Why not?" Sosuke asks. "You didn't have any complaints about it before."

"That's because I didn't have that much to care about before! Plus, we'd always move before I even have a chance to care! Things are different now! I **love** the agency I'm working at now! I have some **really** good friends here! Yeah, some of them are a little uptight, weird, nerdy, and even stupid, but I **love all of them!** For the first time ever… I actually have some best friends!" Ann glares at her father.

"So **of course** I have a problem with just packing my things and leaving all of a sudden!" Sosuke sighs and nods.

"Ann, I understand. Leaving friends is something you've had to do all your life and I'm sorry about that…" he says. "But I don't think it's safe to leave you in this country by yourself anymore."

"We've been following the news lately," Ellen interjects. "All that talk about terrorist groups invading and psychotic breakdowns was worrying enough. But then, we find out the man that was supposed the Prime Minister was a fraud. The government's trying to make heads and tails of it and there's **still** no one at the Prime Minister's chair." Ann bites her lip, agreeing with Ellen that Japan has no real leader right now.

"Well, you have a point there-" Then, she suddenly catches the subject her mother mentioned before that and turns to her.

"Wait, **terrorists?!** You don't mean the Phantom Thieves, do you?!"

"Well, I was leaning more towards Medjed, but…"

"They aren't terrorists, Mom! I mean, they're not the most ideal role models, but a lot of people were saved because of them! And they're the ones who exposed Shido for causing the breakdowns in the first place!" Sosuke crosses his arms.

"But isn't the country without a leader now thanks to what they did?" Ann turns back to her father.

"Shido was a monster who was going to just mess everything up! You're saying it would've been better to just let it happen?!" Sosuke hits her with the same piercing gave that her mother gave her.

"You're defending them pretty strongly," he points out. "You wouldn't happen to be one of their fangirls, would you?" Ann turns her head to avoid the full intensity of his stare, only managing to sneak glances at him.

"W-Well… maybe I am," she mumbles. "So what? Everything I said was true."

"Even though they probably just targeted him for fame without about the consequences of their actions at all." Ann grips at her shorts.

"What consequences? Japan might not have a leader, but things could've been a whole lot worse."

"And how do **you** know that?" Ann turns her father.

"Even a blind person could see it!" Sosuke just shakes his head with disagreement.

"Look. No matter how you slice it, it's just not safe here anymore…" he says. "We're going by your school tomorrow morning to tell them you're moving in May." Ann stares at her father in disbelief.

"So… you're just gonna drag me away…?" she asks." " **Again…?** "

"See it that way if you want, but it's for the best." Ann slowly hangs her head as dread starts to build up in her. In the past, a move didn't really mean anything because she didn't have real friends to care for. However, the fact that she's had to move away before she had a chance to care always made her depressed. Now, she has the greatest friends she ask for… and she's being forced to leave them.

Just when she feels like she's about to cry…

 ***SLAM***

" **Would you just shut up and listen to her, dammit?! She said she doesn't want to go with you!** "

The sound of a fist slamming into a wall brings everyone's attention to the hallway corridor. There stood an objective Akira, who had heard the entire conversation from Ann's room.

Ellen drops her ladle on the ground in shock.

"What the-" Sosuke jumps from his seat.

"Who the hell are **you?!** " he shouts. "How did you get in here?!" Ann jumps from her seat next.

"Akira!" Her parents look at her with more shock.

Sosuke+Ellen: **"Akira?"**

Akira hangs his head and clenches his fists in remorse.

"I'm sorry, Annie. Really," he says. "But I heard everything and… I-I couldn't stop myself after hearing that…"

Sosuke+Ellen: " **Annie?!** "

Ann gives him a warm smile as she walks up a places a hand on his cheek.

"No, it's fine," she says. "Honestly… it's probably best that you're here now… It'll be a huge help..." The couple turn to Ann's parents, who of course have serious looks on their faces.

"For the record," Ann gulps. "I really didn't want you guys to meet like this…" Sosuke slowly sits down.

"... Is that so…?" Ellen joins the three in the living room and sits down next to her husband while Akira and Ann sit on their knees on the floor. What came after was a long silence that threatened to make Akira's heart stop.

 _I've fought and killed thousands of monsters and a god_ , he thinks. _But this is the most intense moment of my life._

Ann ends the silence by clearing her throat before speaking.

"I-I'll just get straight to the point. Mom, Dad… this is Akira Kurusu… He's… my boyfriend." Akira gulps as the word "boyfriend" passes through lips. He then takes a deep breath and straightens out his glasses.

"I-I didn't want to meet like this either," he says. "... But… it's… uh… nice to meet you, sir. Ma'am." All they do is do a quick wave at him before the silence returns.

 _What the hell?! I only said **one sentence!**_ he thinks as he pulls his collar. _Why do I already feel like I'm royally messing up?!_

 _… Oh wait! **These clothes!**_ ** _Dammit, Futaba!_**

Akira takes another deep breath before speaking again.

"I-I actually live in Kamakura," he says. "But my parents had to work overseas, so they sent me here to stay with a paid guardian for a year. I go to Shujin, like Ann, and we're in the same class together… So yeah…" Ann nods a little, admitting that any mention about Akira's criminal record would most likely end the conversation immediately.

"So… how long has **this** been going on…?" Ellen asks.

"It'll officially be eight months this coming Sunday," Ann answers. "So seven months, three weeks, and a day. I may suck at math, but I **definitely** don't need any help keeping track of that. _He he he_ …" Ann's nervous laugh didn't lighten up the situation at all. Still, Akira continued.

"I was having a tough time adjusting when I first got to Shujin. Ann was one of my first friends to help me and keep me company. Then she and I got to talking and… here we are..." Ellen leans forward.

"How is school?" she asks. "Your grades, I mean."

"I was the top of my class since grade school," Akira says. "That hasn't changed in the slightest, even after I moved here." Ann puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He tutors me a lot," she says. "I have some trouble getting it, but he's always there to help me through it." Sosuke shifts around in his seat.

"What about money?" He asks coldly. "Do you work or does your guardian give you an allowance?" Akira got used to speaking to the mother because she didn't show him any hostility. Not so with the father, typically.

"I-I work a couple of temp jobs here and there," Akira answers. "The Leblanc cafe in the Yongen-Jaya district, where I live, the convenience store, the beef bowl shop, the flower bouquet place, and the airsoft shop in Shibuya, and the Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku. I'm free to work whichever job I want when I want so that I can balance studying for school and working to take care of myself." Akira places his hand on Ann's.

"I also work to make sure I always have enough money spoil **her** rotten." The young couple try to laugh the tension away, but to no avail.

"And how about your take on The Phantom Thieves?" Sosuke asks. Despite his situation, Akira wasn't afraid to share his honest opinion when it comes to that subject.

"They're dangerous vigilantes. I won't deny that," he says. "But I've seen and heard of a lot of pretty nasty crimes being committed all over. Cases that the police don't know or can't do anything about. I believe the Phantom Thieves sidestep the law in order to put a swift end to these unseen crimes before they get out of hand. Yeah, they're a threat, but only to criminals like Masayoshi Shido."

"So, they're a necessary evil. Is that what you're saying?"

"Doesn't everything in this world need one to keep the balance?"

The awkward silence continues as the mother and father's stares continue to beam down on them like rays of light from the boiling hot sun. Even though he's given answers that make him seem as inconspicuous as possible, the fake criminal could still feel the unchanged thinness of the ice he is walking on.

Sosuke finally breaks the silence with a brief sigh.

"... Well, I always knew guys would be swarming all over my daughter eventually," he admits. "She mostly takes after her mother when it comes to her looks. Plus, she's considered a foreigner, so she has that going for her. Any boy who thinks mostly with his balls would want her without a doubt." Akira's teeth chatter from behind his lips. He definitely does not like where this is going.

"But I must say," Sosuke continues. "You seem… smart. Really smart. Doesn't he, Ellen?" Ellen nods in agreement.

"Yes," she says. "Yes, he does. And despite what his clothing says, he appeared to be a decent enough human being."

 _ **Freaking knew it**_ _,_ he thinks. _**KNEW IT!**_

"S-Sorry! I-I don't usually dress like this!" he points out.

"Yeah, he was just doing the cosplay with me!" Ann adds. "My friend says he looks just like a video game character too, so she got him the costume." Ellen crosses her legs.

"I see…" she says. "Well aside that… Kurusu-kun, was it? You really do seem like a smart boy." Ann starts to smile a little. Her parents are giving Akira a little bit of praise, so it has to be a sign that there is a good chance that they will approve of him.

When she turns to her boyfriend, however, he has this look of anxiety in his eyes and his hands are trembling slightly. A normal girl would just see this as him still being nervous, but Ann has seen this look on him when they were sneaking around in the Metaverse.

This is Akira when he's sensing an incoming attack… and as always, his senses are right.

"Yes. A very smart boy," Sosuke says. "... You might be the one of the smartest sexually hungry kids out there if came up with a cover story like that." Ann turns to her father with eyes filled with shock.

"Dad…?" Akira straightens out his glasses.

"... I don't really think I said anything that would make me come off as "sexually hungry"," he calmly says. "Sure, she's hands down the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life, but that's 100% **not** why I'm dating her." Sosuke cocks an eyebrow at him.

" _Oh really._ "

"I have no reason to lie to you, sir." The father's scowl shows no sign of going away.

"Then, what is it? You wanted to show people you have game by hooking up with a model? Is that it?" Akira shakes his head.

"I didn't really read magazines before I came here," he says. "So I didn't even know she was a model until she came out and told me herself. And by the time she did, I was already super into her."

"Tch! Yeah right!" Ellen scoffs.

" **Mom!** " Ann shouts. Akira starts feeling backed into a corner.

"I-I just said I have no reason to lie! After spending all this time with her, the thing I want most is a future with Ann! That being said, it would really be weight off my shoulders if I had your approval!" Sosuke gives Akira a dirty look before turning away.

"... Well, I'm sorry to say you didn't make the cut. Now if that's all, I would appreciate it if you left now." Words could not begin to describe the shock Akira felt after hearing those words.

"W-Wha… B-But-" Ann slams her hands on the coffee table and stands up in outrage.

"Hey, what the hell?!" she shouts. "You guys aren't giving him a fair chance at all! What's so wrong with him that you have to brush him off like that?!" Ellen glares at her daughter.

"That doesn't matter!" she hisses.

"It **does!** Akira's an amazing guy-"

"Is what I bet you two tried very hard to make us believe," Sosuke scoffs. "You can't fool us so easily." Ann glares at her father.

"You guys aren't making any sense at all!" Sosuke looks down at Ann's boyfriend in disgust.

"I guess it's a good thing we're taking you with us. We'll be able to keep an eye on you so you don't get yourself mixed up with trash again." He directs Akira to the door and Ann to her room.

" **You?** Out the door. **You?** Start packing." Ann points at her boyfriend while keeping her eyes on her dad.

" **No!** Stay right there!" Sosuke glares at her daughter.

" **Ann!** "

"He's not trash! Stop talking shit about him when you don't even know him!"

"I don't need to! I know his kind!"

"And what "kind" is **that?!** "

"A troublemaker! A delinquent! A broken boy from a broken home!" Ann stomps her foot.

" **BULL! SHIT!** "

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady!"

"I'll raise it as high as I want if you two are gonna keep being stubborn and downright unreasonable!" Akira finally jumps to his seat to speak up, feeling uncomfortable being in the middle of this family feud.

"Look! Whatever I did to piss you off so much, I'm sorry!" he exclaims. "So please! Just hear me out!"

"Don't bother! I've heard enough!"

"But-" Sosuke gets up in his face and shoves him to the ground, making him slam the back of his head into the wall and knocking his glasses off in the process.

"OW! _Ngggh!_ "

"I thought I told you to get out!" Sosuke barks. "Next time, I'm calling the cops! Now I get why she's acting up! She's been around bad influences like you!" Ann stands in front of Akira to protect him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

As the family is arguing, Akira's state of mind is slowly shifting as he rubs his head.

… _I really wanted to work this out peacefully…_ he thinks. _But they won't listen to reason… Okay then…_

Akira slowly picks up his glasses, puts them away, and rises from the ground with a calm, serious look on his face and shadows blanketing his eyes.

… _**O-kay...**_

Sosuke sees him stand up behind Ann.

"Tch! That's it! I'll let the police deal with you!" he shouts as he pulls out his phone. Just when Ann is about to object…

 ***KER-POW***

Time seems to slow down for Ann and her mother as they witness Sosuke being slammed with a vicious right cross to the jaw, which causes him to drop his phone on the coffee table.

"Sosuke!"

"Dad!" A follow up stomp kick to the stomach forces him back onto the couch and the couch itself almost falls on its back completely before falling back on its bottom. When Ellen tries to rush over…

" **Don't you fucking move.** " A pair of piercing eyes more terrifying than a snake's and the deep voice of a demon blast a wave of dark, ominous aura in her direction to petrify her, stopping her dead in her tracks and making her blood run cold. Sosuke wipes the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"You little shit! Where the hell do you get off talking to my wife like-" The loud cracking of a phone screen and the glass surface of a coffee table underneath a heel cuts him off. Everything goes completely silent as Akira's red eyes lock onto Sosuke and the aura of dark side fills the room. The "nice guy" has just left the building.

" **Shut the hell up** ," Akira snarls in a deep voice. "I've just about had with you, old man. If you think you can just waltz in here, try to take the love of my life from me, and stomp all over me like that, you couldn't be more wrong." Akira grabs the phone from under his foot and clenches it hard in his hand.

"I _really_ tried to hold back and do this without incident! I **really** tried to show you both the greatest amount of respect I could give! I **REALLY** didn't wanna lose my temper and blow up like this in front of Ann! But you know what?" The overflowing anger allows Akira crush the phone in his hand.

" **To HELL with you and all that bullshit! You've officially pissed me off, you son of a bitch!** "

"You rotten little-" Akira hurls the remains of Sosuke's phone straight at his face to force him back down to the couch, the intensity of his glare growing to that of murderous intent.

" **HEY!** I didn't say you get to open your goddamn mouth!" he roars, stomping the cushion beside his prey and leaning in further. "The only thing you get do is sit there on your fat ass and listen to me! **You go** **t that?!** " Ellen starts to tremble in fear and her eyes widen in horror as the oppressive aura coming from the boy floods the entire room.

"My god…! Ann, say something!" Ann just closes her eyes and throws her hands up.

"Out of my hands," she says bluntly. As much as she didn't want a big mess, her parents are being too stubborn to reason with by peaceful means. They're trying to take her away from her friends again, just like they did many times before, so in order to free herself from that cycle, she needs to do it by force. And she has the best help she could ask for.

Akira's glare softens a bit as he looks down at Ann's stunned father.

"Truth is, I **did** lie to you about one thing," he says. "I didn't move here cuz my parents worked overseas. Last spring, I was found guilty of assault and was forced to spend my probation here in Tokyo. I won't bother trying to defend myself when I know you won't even care. None the students at Shujin cared enough to want to know the whole story. Hell, even my old fart of a guardian couldn't stand me and he didn't even know me or **want to** know me. Everywhere I went, people treated me like I was nothing but a plague. No one would even give me the time of day." The boy turns to Ann with a gentle gaze.

"And then, I met **her** … A lot of stuff had to happen, but she was the first person to look past all the rumors about me and accept me as I was. Before, I was considering just looking after no one but myself because I thought there was too big of a chance for trying to help someone to come back and bite me in the ass again. I... became damn near nihilistic and cold. I hated the world I lived in. I wished everything would just burn away and die." A soft smile appears on his face.

"But when she and I became friends, I decided to keep on being me, to keep on being the person I wanted to be. The me that put everyone else before himself… I couldn't be more grateful to **anyone** for **anything** that I am to **her** for **that**." Ann couldn't help but smile a little after hearing that. He's told her how happy he is to have met her, but he's never told her just how big of a deal it was to him. The fact that their meeting saved him from becoming a completely different person, a much more selfish and heartless one, meant the world to her.

"Oh, Akira…" she lightly gasps, slightly feeling the urge to cry. Akira goes back to glaring at Sosuke.

"Mr. Takamaki… I can stand here with pride and say with all the passion in my heart that your daughter is the kindest, funniest, sweetest, most humble, beautiful, and special person I've ever met. She's been my light when I was lost and alone in the dark, she was the one who helped me make the greatest friends I could ever ask for, even though I had a record, and she's the one who helps me overcome anything that stands in my way." He puts his right hand over his heart.

"She's… the one who stole my heart and made it so strong. That's why I love her with everything I got and will do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe. I'll do **anything** for her…" The intensity of Akira's glare rises again.

"But the last thing I'll do is stand by and watch someone try to steal her away from me… Though it's not like she could belong to anyone else at this point." All of the Takamakis' eyes widen with a deep blush accompanying Ann's. Her parents turn to her.

"... What Is **that** supposed to mean?" Sosuke says.

"... No…! Ann, did you…?!" Akira couldn't help but put on a confident toothy grin as he made his most daring declaration ever.

"What **didn't** we do is a better question!"

Sosuke+Ellen: " **WHAT?!** "

"Yeah, that's right! I had to go to juvie and was stuck in solitary confinement for almost two months! I was released the day before Valentine's Day, so the night after I got out, we screwed each other senseless! We didn't stop til the wee hours of the morning! And we've messed around once a week since then!"

"Liar!" Sosuke spits. "There's no way you-"

"You'd better believe it, big man! Your precious daughter accepted me of her own free will! I got to feel the deepest, warmest, most sensitive and taboo parts her all guys **wish** they could feel! So now, she's ruined for marriage! There can be no one else! ... **OH! HELL! YEAH!** " His pride took control of him in the last seconds of his rant, resulting in an unintended outburst and a fist pump of victory that he regretted immediately

... **_WHY DID I DO THAT?!_**

When her parents look to her for confirmation, Ann just bit her lip and calmly came clean.

"... It was **my** choice…" she mumbles. "And I don't regret it…" Sosuke is absolutely fuming as he jumps from his seat.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" After a whole year of dodging, blocking, and deflecting attacks, catching the fist that was heading straight for his face was child's play for Akira. It took a little more effort for him to crush Sosuke's wrist though.

"You dead set on beating the shit outta me?!" Akira barks. "Go right the hell ahead and try! You think I'm scared of some stubborn, overprotective ass hat like you?! After all the shit I've been through?! Don't make me laugh!" Akira pushes Sosuke away and Sosuke favors his wrist.

"I was gunning for your blessing, but no more!" Akira continues. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Ann! I am over the moon **in love** with this woman! She's my partner in crime! She's my future! She's my **everything!** I've lost too much already, so I won't let anyone take her away! Not you, not your wife, not even God himself! **No one's** gonna steal from me! **Ever!** I'll rip apart anyone who tries!"

The father stares the boyfriend down and sees a man he just can't beat. The look in his eyes tells him that he's been in enough fights to learn how to defend himself against the best of them. And everyone knows that people get way stronger when they have something precious to protect… which means that he 100% cares about Ann.

Sosuke sighs and turns to his daughter.

"... You honestly see a future with this boy?" he asks her. "Even though he's branded a criminal?" Ann walks up to Akira's side with a serious look on her face.

"I know what it's like to be labeled too," she says. "It's completely miserable. But Akira looked past that and saw me for me. He didn't see a foreigner. He didn't see an airheaded model. He just saw a normal girl who always felt really lonely. He was there for me every single day, helped me make some lifelong friends, and helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life. It's because of him that I'm more serious about being a model than I've ever been before. Honestly, this past year was hands down the best year of my life despite some really terrible times… And it's all thanks to **him.** " She wraps her arms around Akira's waist and hugs it tight while still looking her father dead in the eye, ignoring the intensity of his stare for the first time in her life.

"I can't be more serious about this," she declares. "I love you both, but you and Mom can go wherever you want. I'm sick and tired of all of this moving. If you don't approve, **fine**. That doesn't change anything. I love my life here and I wanna spend the rest of it with him. So **I'm. Staying. Right. Here.** " Despite the judgemental looks they are getting, the young couple stand tall, holding each other in their arms, determined to stay together, no matter what.

"Kurusu… this country has an uncertain future," Sosuke says. "And your record will cripple any chances you have at living a decent life. Despite this, you really think you're man enough to take care of my daughter and keep her happy?"

"I **know** I am," Akira says bluntly. "And I **will.** "

"Really?"

" **Absolutely.** "

"... Man enough to **die** for her even?" Akira slowly shakes his head.

"You really have no idea." There's a long silence before Sosuke and Ellen stare at each other for a bit, nod, and look back to the two.

"Well, Ann…" Sosuke says. "I think your mother and I both agree when I say…" For the first time since Akira came out of Ann's room, a large warm smile blossoms on the father's face.

"... You're such a lucky girl." The old couple proceed to laugh out loud, leaving the young couple utterly lost and erasing Akira's animosity.

"Uhhhhh… What just happened?" Ann asks.

"They're **your** parents," Akira says. " **You** tell **me**." Sosuke suddenly pats Akira on his back

"What happened is you two just passed the test with flying colors!" he declares. As soon as they hard the word "test", they knew what Sosuke and Ellen's unreasonable stubbornness was for. And it was not appreciated.

"It was that 'Other people's opinions about something you care about doesn't matter as long as **you** believe in it' crap, wasn't it?" Akira groans with narrowed eyes.

"That is the most cliched bullshit **ever!** " Ann shouts. "You see it on TV all the time!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry," Sosuke chuckles. "But if my daughter's going to date anyone, the boyfriend had better have some back bone! And this guy's got it!" Ellen walks over with a funny smile on her face.

"A little **too** much of it, if you ask me," she sighs. "He turned straight up demonic after he punched you."

"I-I'm sorry about that!" Akira exclaims. "A-And your wrist! I'll pay for your phone too!"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Sosuke insists. "If anything, I'm sorry for backing you into a corner like that." Akira pinches his hair.

"No worries," he nervously laughs. "That was kind of a thing last year." Ellen walks over to her daughter.

"That aside Ann," she says. "We're sorry for making you feel like we were always dragging you away from your friends. You don't have to feel like that anymore. You're a grown woman who can make her own choices, so if you want to stay, we won't stop you." A big smile blooms on Ann's face.

"Thanks, Mom," she giggles. Ellen bows to Akira.

"And Akira-kun? Welcome to the family. I am very honored to meet you." Akira bows back to her.

"Oh no. The pleasure's all mine," he says. "Thank you for your hospitality-" The millisecond after those words leave his mouth, Ann's fist slams into his gut, knocking the wind out of him, making him fall to the ground, and knocking off his glasses… for the second time.

" _ **Haaaaaaa!**_ _What the hell was_ _ **that**_ _for?!_ " he wheezes. Ann glares at him while stomping on his face, hers having turned beet red.

"For telling them something you didn't need to say, you dumbass!" she barks.

" **Ow!** You know I can't! **Ouch!** Control my mouth! **Yeow!** When I go devil! **Agh!** I'm sorry! **Ow ow ow!** " Ann finishes punishing him and turns her back to him. Akira rubs his face as he gets back up.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Takamaki? If you want something to go with your stew, I can make some special Leblanc curry." Ellen's eyes widen and an excited smile cracks on her face.

" _Ooooooh!_ That would be lovely, actually," she says. "I haven't had curry in a very long time."

 **xxx**

Akira's curry is ready just in time for Ellen's stew to finish cooking. Everyone gathers around the dinner table and converse about everything that transpired since Sosuke and Ellen were in town. Why Akira was arrested, all the couple's big dates, almost everything. The only info that was excluded was the incident with Kamoshida. The young couple agreed that the old one didn't need that heart attack.

"You **both** planned a surprise party for each other?!" Ellen asks.

"At the same place and with same decorations," Ann says. "The only thing that was different was the presents and the cake and ice cream."

"Which made it that much easier for everyone to merge the parties together and get the drop on both of us," Akira chuckles. "And **we** were supposed to be in charge of the party."

"So, Akira, when exactly did your mother go into labor?" Sosuke asks.

"Um… I think she said something about it being a rainy night," Akira says. "But I don't really remember." Ann, who was taking a sip of water, accidently chokes on it after hearing what Akira just said.

"W-Wait, for real?!"

"… _Yeah?_ " Akira says. "What was **that** reaction for?" Ann blushes and plays with her right twin tail.

"Uh… okay. I officially feel awkward," she says. Sosuke smirks at Akira.

"Well, if that's really the case, guess what? You've been dating an older woman for the past almost eight months." Akira's eyes pop.

"Excuse me?" Ellen laughs a little.

"I gave birth to Ann in the early morning," she says. "That makes her several hours **older** than you." Akira stares at his girlfriend, feeling that he'll be seeing her in a whole new light.

" **Really!** " he says with a grin gradually appearing on his face. "That's… actually... _**really freakin' hot**_ …" Ann uncomfortably leans back a little.

"Wh-What? Where's **this** coming from?"

Akira has been associating with a few fairly attractive older women throughout his time in Tokyo. From the cute country bumpkin, Chihaya, to the medicinal miracle worker with legs for days, Dr. Takemi, to his official absolute favorite teacher who used to moonlight as a maid, Ms. Kawakami. (Ohya was cool, but the excess red lipstick was a huge turn-off.) Most of his older female attraction stems from his relationship with Kawakami, but Ann knows enough about his bond with her already through their previous job, so…

"You don't wanna know," he fake laughs. "Trust me. Y-You just **don't**." Ellen wolfs down the rest of her curry and sighs in delight.

" _Ohhh!_ Oh, Akira-kun, this… this is absolutely delicious," she admits. "I've never had curry like this before." Akira smiles.

"Leblanc may look like a rundown hole-in-the-wall cafe," he says. "But the curry and coffee there is second to none. It should really get more customers." Akira takes a bite of Ellen's stew.

"Your stew isn't half bad either," he compliments.

"Well, when you go abroad, you learn some things," Ellen boasts. "I had to do **a lot** of experimenting to get this recipe just right." Akira sadly smiles as he scratches his head.

" **This** was kinda made using science. My guardian actually got the recipe for his curry… from a really good late friend." The bit of backstory surprises Ellen, but she smiles.

"Well, if I ever decide to stop by Leblanc, I'll give him my condolences." Ann's stomach starts to rumble and she immediately jumps out of her seat and runs to the bathroom.

" _Whoooa_ , that meal ran straight through me," she groans. "I'll be right back!" As soon as the bathroom door shuts, her parents and their possible son-in-law laugh.

"That's not surprising," Akira says. "She ate the **full meal** in one go."

"That girl can eat **a lot** ," Sosuke chuckles. "That was true even when she was little. She was like the tiniest black hole for food. Especially sweets." Akira scratches his red cheek with his finger.

"I think it's one of the cutest things about her. Plus, she can be a little ditsy. Like, this one time, Mika asked if she boiled quinoa in hard water to help her stay in shape. Ann says, and I'm **not kidding** , ' _Hard water? Isn't it kinda tough to boil ice?'_ " Everyone takes a moment to laugh.

"I know she's not the smartest," Akira chuckles. "But she's really sweet. That's the big reason why I fell so hard for her." Sosuke gives Akira an approving smile and leans forward.

"So, Akira, you said you transferred here last spring, right?" he asks. "Does that mean you'll be going back home soon?" Akira sadly smiles and nods.

"Afraid so," he says. "I head out on Monday, so I'm spending the week sleeping here so Ann and I can spend as much time together as possible before I go. Don't worry. Even if we're far apart, nothing will change."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. I was just thinking that you must be happy to be able to see your parents again. You must miss them after not seeing then for so long."

At that moment, Akira's spirit grew a little cold. His parents. His crazy, assertive and loving tomboy mother and his strong, dignified, and incredibly cunning tactician father. Despite the unbelievably happiness he has felt in Tokyo, those two were always a missing piece of the puzzle. Every now and then, he'd wonder would it would be like if his mom and dad had come with him. His home would definitely be the liveliest it had ever been with ever together. A family dinner would consist of him, his parents, Ann, Futaba, and Sojiro. It probably would've been an even greater time.

Akira's sorrow slowly shows on his face as he begins to speak up.

"Yeah, I miss them… but I don't think **they** miss **me** at all… Not even sure they want me anymore…" Shock and worry fill Ann's parents' hearts.

"What makes you say that?" Sosuke asks. "Haven't you been hearing from them over the past year?" Akira shakes his head.

"Not a single peep," he mumbles.

"Nothing **at all?** " Ellen asks. "No calls? No texts? They never even called your guardian to ask how you were doing?" Akira shakes his head again.

"I checked Sojiro about it…" he sighs. "Nothing. Plus… they didn't say a word to me after what happened. Not even a goodbye when I got on the train… So, I have plenty of reasons to think they don't want me…" Sosuke gives Akira a look of confusion.

"And… you're still going back there?" he asks. Akira rubs his shoulder up and down.

"I have a few reasons to think they might want me back too…" he says. "All these signs are leaving me confused and wondering if they still consider me their son… I'm scared to find out they don't… but I'm more afraid of spending the rest of my life not knowing…" After a brief moment of silence, Akira smiles a bit and shrugs.

"So… I-I **gotta** go back…" he declares. "Even if I hear something I don't wanna hear… **I have to know.** " Ellen nods.

"Well, I can honestly say that this is really brave of you to do," she says. "And at least you'll have Ann with you when go." Akira tries to speak up, but he hesitates. That hesitation made it easy for Sosuke to figure what Akira wants to say.

"... She doesn't know about you and your parents, does she?" Ellen's eyes pop.

"You haven't even talked to her about it?!" she exclaims.

" _Shh!_ _Keep it down!_ " Akira says. "It's not that I don't want to tell her. I plan on doing it before I leave. I already made the **big** mistake of keeping something from her. And I consider her a **huge** part of my family, so of course this involves her too… But as much as I know that having people backing you up helps a ton, I wanna at least try to handle **this** problem on my own. They're **my** parents, after all." Sosuke nods.

"They do say there a some things a man has to do on his own," he says. "Confronting his parents can be one of them." Ellen crosses her arms.

"I get that," she sighs. "But make sure you tell her before you leave… And…" She reaches out to place her hand on Akira's.

"If **they** don't accept you, just know that there's a space in this family open for you. Though I'd be surprised if they don't… They have such a wonderful son, after all." Sosuke puts his hand on top of his wife's.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Touched by their warm welcome into the family, Akira shows his future in-laws his appreciation with a tender smile.

"Thank you… both of you…"

Right on cue, Ann returns from the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" she asks as she returns to her seat.

"Nothing much, honey," her mother lies. "We were just asking Akira-kun what you two were going to do for White Day tomorrow." Akira is quick to play along with the lie.

"I was thinking an all-you-can-eat buffet dinner at the Wilton Hotel Restaurant," he says. "Nothing too big yet. I'm saving that for Friday." Akira gets up from his seat and jogs to the guest room.

"Oh! That reminds me! _It's time for Ann's second White Week present~!_ " Ann lightly bounces in her chair in excitement.

" _On the second day of White Week, my true love gave to me~!_ " she happily sings. Akira jogs back to the table with a huge bouquet of white roses.

"As you say, _a beautiful rose has thorns,_ " he says as he kneels down to bestow them to her. "And these are **nothing** compared to you." Sosuke laughs out loud.

"Whatever doubts I had about your love for my daughter were just washed away!" he says. Ann kneels down to her man and fawns on him with a big smile on her face accompanied the perfect shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Isn't he just **adorable?!** " she giggles as she showers his cheek with smooches. Ellen pulls out her phone to check the time.

"Oh! Honey, we'd better get going," she says. Ann gasps.

"Awww! Already?!" she asks. "We were having fun!" The parents rise from their seats.

"We have to get up early tomorrow," Sosuke says. "It's a long trip where we're going, so we need all the sleep we can get."

After they get their stuff, Ann and Akira walk Sosuke and Ellen to the door.

"It was really great seeing you guys again," Ann says. Sosuke gives his daughter a warm smile and pats her on the head.

"And it was a blessing to see what a strong young woman you've become," he says. "Just like I knew you would."

"Well, I had some pretty great help." The Takamakis look to Akira, who blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Ellen walks up to him and places her hand gently on his cheek.

"You're an amazing boy, Akira-kun," she says. "And I'm happy I got the chance to meet you. Please. Take good care of my little Angelise, okay?" Ann's face turns into a red light bulb.

" **MOM!** " Akira's face couldn't have been more filled with surprise.

"... **What the hell did you just say?** " he asks. Ann shakes her head and waves her arms wildly.

"This is private! Go awa- Mmph!" Akira effortlessly gets behind her, ties her hands behind back with a stray rag, and covers her mouth.

" **Ann-pan, shut up. Ellen, what the hell did you just say?** " Ellen sighs and shrugs.

"Of course she didn't tell you. I have no idea why she's so embarrassed by it." Akira continues to restrain his girlfriend with no trouble, even though she struggles harder.

"Well, Akira-kun," Ellen continues. "My lovely daughter's **full** name… is **Angelise Fiore Takamaki. A-N-G-E-L-I-S-E, F-I-O-R-E,** _ **Takamakiii~**_ **!** Got it?" Ann lets out a muffled scream before her body goes limp and she fake dies of embarrassment. Akira smiles and nods to himself before letting her drop to the ground.

"... Gotcha." The front door is opened and the loving parents look back at their daughter and give her one last smile.

"Our precious little princess," Ellen says. "We love you with all our hearts. Never forget that." Ann sits up and smiles right back at them.

"... Yeah… I love you guys too." And with the door's closing, the Takamaki's visit comes to an end. But not before Ann gets a text on her phone. When she checks it, her eyes pop out of her head.

"... _Ohhhh…_ "

"What? What is it?" Akira asks. Ann shows him the text she got from her mother.

 **Ellen: Oh. I just remembered. A friend of ours in the country happened to take a picture of one of the jumbo screens while the Phantom Thieves were doing their broadcast.**

 **\- (Picture of the Phantom Thieves with more focus on Joker and Panther)**

 **\- These two... I wonder who THEY could be...**

"... Oh dear lord," Akira mumbles. Ann replies to the text.

 **Ann: Say it was us, hypothetically… What would you say?**

 **Ellen: I'd scold you about how dangerous, illegal, and downright foolish what you did was…**

 **\- … Right before telling you how proud I am of you two. Your father feels the same way, I'm positive.**

 **\- But whatever. It was just a hypothetical question. Yep… That's all… ;)**

Ann just smiles and sighs, accepting the fact that people her are really close to her are gonna figure it out.

 **xxx**

After finishing their meal, Akira and Ann decide to go straight to the bathtub to wash up.

 _Once you do this once,_ Akira thinks. _It doesn't bother you as much when you do it again._

"After all that stress," Ann happily sighs. "A nice hot bath is just what the doctor ordered." Akira chuckles as he scrubs her back with soap.

"So, you're **sure** you're okay?" he asks. Ann nods.

"Yep. Couldn't be better."

"In that case… _**PFFFFFFT AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA~!**_ " Ann immediately blushes and covers her face with her twin tails as Akira falls back on the tub wall.

" _ **Shut up~!**_ " Akira covers his mouth as he continues to laugh.

" _ **Angelise?!**_ **For real?! That's** your full first name?! It's… **Oh man!** I can't!"

"It's not that funny!"

"Are you kidding?! It's **hysterical!** Like, I could serve you tea and crumpets with a side of marmalade, milady!" Akira gasps when he suddenly realizes something.

" **Ho-ly shit!** Mona's gonna have goddamn field day with this! **Lady Angelise!** I can **totally** see it!" Ann gets up in his face with angry eyes.

" **I WILL MURDER YOU!** " Akira rubs the tears out of his eyes and holds her close.

"Calm down!" he chuckles. "I think it's a really cute name for you… _My little Angelise~_." Ann's cheeks puff out, feeling a little happy at the way he says her name.

" _... Don't say it like that…_ " she pouts. Akira rests his forehead on hers, looks her dead in the eye, and tickles her cheek with his finger.

"Why not… _my precious little Angelise~?_ " Suddenly feeling the need for a bit of intimacy, she places her hands on his shoulders.

"... You're lucky you're cute," she grumbles. Akira snickers a little before pulling her in for a quick peck on her lips. Then, she leans in to talk in his ear.

"Hey, I gotta know," she says. "When you were yelling at Dad... did you really mean all those things you said about me?"

"Of course I did. Every single word." Crimson red blooms on her face.

"... _Stop it~!_ " she whines.

"Stop **what?** " She hugs him tightly.

"Stop saying things that make me fall in love with you all over again! No matter how strong it is, my heart can't take any of it!" Akira hugs her back.

" **N** **o way,** " he says bluntly. "I'll make fall for me so hard that you crack the Earth open like an egg. And I'll do it every day for the rest your life." Ann pushes away slightly to look into his eyes with hers filled with puppy dog cuteness.

"... _Really?_ " she asks sweetly. Akira gently tickles under her chin with his finger.

" **Count on it**." That's all he says before he pulls her back in for a hot passionate kiss, feeling a big smile grow through the touch of her lips.

In no way, shape, or form did they start making love. Just the fact that they were naked in the bath was enough.

 **xxx**

A toddler boy running into his mother's open arms before being tickled mercilessly…

The boy being carried piggyback on his father's shoulders…

The boy, who is now a teenager, sitting at the dinner table laughing and being merry with his parents…

All of those mental images drowning in darkness before a loud thunderclap rings out…

That's enough to make Akira jolt awake in a cold sweat.

" **UWAH-HA!** " As he is trying to catch his breath, Ann, who was woken up by his scream, sits up to check on him.

"A-Akira? What's wrong?" she mumbles. Akira wipes the sweat off his brow before turning to her.

"Oh… sorry," he sighs. "Didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Bad dream?"

"Kinda, yeah." Ann smiles a little and pats on her pillow.

"Hey, lay back down," she requests. Akira immediately puts his head back on the pillow. Ann slides up higher on the bed, lays on her side, and pulls Akira in, his face gently pressing up against her chest.

"How's that?" she asks. "Better?" The perfect softness and firmness ratio of her mother pillows and the lull of her heart beat puts Akira's slightly rattled mind at ease as his face turns slightly red.

"... No objections," he says. As he is slowly dragged back into slumber, the feeling of his lover's chest brings a certain childhood memory to mind.

He subconsciously mumbles something before falling completely asleep.

… _Mom..._

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : K'yo, guys! Atlus hit us with a few bombshells, so I thought I'd rant a bit.

1\. "Catherine: Full Body" seems like a good time. I really dug the original Catherine's story. I prefer succubus Catherine over girlfriend Katherine cuz, like Ann, Catherine's fun to be around, even though most of the fun is the racey type. Plus, Katherine didn't really have anything going for her in my perspective. Apart from the beginning, that time she brought him cake, and her Good and True endings, she wasn't very nice to Vincent at all. She was just strict and controlling of everything. If she wasn't so, I dunno, suspicious and angry 95% of the time and the story dove deeper into why she and Vincent are together in the first place, I might not have written her off as fast as I did. Hopefully, they fix this in the remake. (P.S.: New girl Rin is cute, but that web pic of her lifting her dress up and that end scene in the trailer… **Veeeeery** ominous.)

2\. P3DMN and P5DSN are looking awesome! :) The models looks fantastic, I really wanna know what kind of mystery mode those cutscenes are for (especially the one where we're(?) alone with Ann in her room), and **my god, all the girls' outfits are HOT!** Ann, Yukari, Makoto, and Mitsuru's **especially! Woo! ;)**

3\. So, Atlus released the official game and anime name for Joker: Ren Amamiya. Honestly, it's… not that bad actually. I'm not a real fan of one syllable names, so that first name "Ren" is kinda "eh" for me, but that last name "Amamiya" really makes it work. Plus, it goes well as the last name for **any** of the girls if he marries them. Although, it sounds dangerously close to "Mama mia" and makes me think of Super Mario. I feel like "Akira" is a more fitting name to match his edge. Final verdict: I think I'm just gonna stick with "Akira Kurusu" as his name for my fanfic.

4\. Still praying for Persona remakes.

P.S.: Any of you heard of the anime "Cross Ange"? Y'know, the one with all the robot mechs and dragons and naked girls and yuri? Well, Ann actually shares a Japanese VA with the main protagonist who actually used to go by "Lady Angelise". She now goes by "Ange", for short. And Akira's outburst? Ange's bf, Tusk, does the same thing. Thought that was a cool thing to reference and mention.

Alright, that's it. Shutting up now.


	33. Shot 31: Troublemaker at Heart

**Author's Note:** What a way to celebrate Valentine's Day! Everyone's out there exchanging chocolate, going on dates, and getting some ass. Me? I'm just a lonely, fanfic author virgin here publishing an new chapter of another one of my projects. Hahahaha!

…

Oh just shut up and enjoy the new chapter. T-T

* * *

 **Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 31: Troublemaker at Heart**

 **White Week: Day 3**

* * *

It's officially the day where everything that was given on Valentine's Day by the girlfriend to their other half must be returned by the other half in full three times over. The long awaited White Day has come. And certain criminal intends to give back four times more than he should to the woman daring enough to call herself his.

 **xxx**

It's a beautiful early Tuesday morning in Tokyo. Akira is in the kitchen making a delicious extravagant pancake breakfast for him and his love before they head off to school. That's when he hears the sound of footsteps.

" _Oooh~! Look at_ _ **you**_ _working hard in the kitchen._ " Akira chuckles as Ann struts into the living room.

"All for my Red Panther Princess of the day," he says. After he finishes making the last part of the White Day breakfast, he turns around to receive her warm embrace and passionate kiss. Sweet moans and happy purrs escape her mouth as her tongue runs along every inch of his mouth and her bombshell body rubs tightly against his muscular one.

After she pulls back out, escaping the teeth that tried to trap her inside, she stares at her boyfriend with her narrow sky blue eyes which are filled with the some the most affection and longing they've ever had.

" _Happy White Day, Ann-pan_ ," Akira whispers. Ann kisses him again before nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

" _Why can't I just spend all day right here, nice and snug in your arms~?_ " she whines. Akira rolls his eyes.

"Cuz Shujin just **had** to have finals this week," he groans in annoyance while patting her head. "Don't worry. You'll have all day after school to hold me as long as you want." Ann giggles and licks her lips, salivating over the breakfast spread.

"Then again, I wouldn't be able to dig into all **this!** " she exclaims. Akira laughs as she eagerly grabs a plate.

"It's enough to feed a cow, so it's enough to feed you and still not expand your stomach. Chow down to your heart's content." Ann quickly makes her plate so she can wolf down as much as she can before she has to go to school.

 **xxx**

At the Aoyama-Itchome Station, Makoto steps out of the train cart and sees a disheartened Ryuji walk out another door.

"I assume your studies didn't go too well last night," Makoto says. Ryuji shakes his head.

"Nope. Not even close," he sighs.

"I would've helped you, but as I said, I still needed to work on my speech." As the two are talking, Makoto sees Akira rubbing Ann's stomach as he walks with her.

"Good morning, you two," she greets. "Um… Ann, are you alright?"

"She gobbled down too much of the White Day Breakfast I made for her," he chuckles. Ann calmly breaths in and out to ease her bloated feeling.

" **Best. Breakfast. Ever** ," she says with a smile.

"Try not to puke, alright?" Ryuji and Makoto just follow the couple up the stairs.

When they finally reach the school gates, Akira leaves Ann to Makoto and Ryuji.

"Alright. Digest that spread," Akira says to Ann. "And I'll see you later for the best date of your life." Ann nods as Makoto and Ryuji guide her into the school. Akira walks away to begin his trip back to the apartment.

On his way down the street, warning bells go off in his head as a dark presence passes by him. When he looks around to look for it, all he could see was the usual bustle of students walking by. Convinced that his senses were off, he continues walking.

 **xxx**

Back at the apartment, Akira is getting ready for his and Ann's big date. He pulls out his phone and makes a call.

"... _This is the Wilton Hotel Restaurant. How may I help you?_ "

"Hello. I'm calling to check on a reservation made a week ago. 5:30 pm under Akira Kurusu?"

" _One moment, please… Ah, yes. Akira Kurusu; Top Lux Table for 5:30. Any concerns?_ "

"No. Just wanted to make sure it was still there."

" _Very well. We'll be expecting you._ " Akira hangs up the phone and slips on the Phantom Thieves leather jacket that Ann gave him for his… **their** birthday. Afterwards, he turns on the TV and switches on the news to check the weather. To his relief, it looks like their date will go on without a drop of rain. It's one of their last big dates before he goes home, so of course he wants it to go off without a hitch.

Immediately after the weather section ends, something TV catches his attention.

 **xxx**

At Shujin Academy, it's the middle of second half of the day. In Class 2-D, Ann is in deep concentration mode as she battles through the exam of her hardest subject: Math. After countless tutoring sessions with her boyfriend, she feels more confident in her ability to get through this test.

With her tongue sticking out of the right side of her mouth and her momentum carrying her through the difficult questions, the blonde model blazes through the test with the greatest speed she's ever gone.

 _Woo! I am_ _ **destroying**_ _this test,_ she thinks. _I love, love,_ _ **love**_ _my amazing tutor!_

… That's when a long noise pierces through the silence, changing the current atmosphere of the entire school drastically.

…

 _ ***BANG BANG BANG***_

 **xxx**

 _We have breaking news! A hostage situation has just arose in Aoyama-Itchome district of Tokyo. A group of armed assailants have invaded Shujin Academy and taken over the entire building. Based on their behavior, the police have deduced that they are the same criminals that failed to rob the Shinkin Trust Bank a week, leading to the deaths of a handful of staff members and civilians. The hostages this time include all staff and students currently inside. Negotiations are to begin soon._

 **xxx**

Inside the school, everyone is trembling in fear and ducking in cover after hearing the news that there had been a threat on the building. All of the teachers instructed all of the students to gather together in a corner and stay as quiet as possible. The only things that can be heard are the tapping of footsteps through the halls, most likely the hijackers.

Then, there was a loud thud of someone kicking a door open. A man with a head bandana and a cloth covering his mouth wielding an assault rifle peaks his head into the room. He looks to his left and sees the group of students huddled together in the farthest left corner away from the windows. He turns back to the two men with him.

"Found some! You guys stay out here and keep watch!" He then looks at the students with evil eyes.

"... You all will do **just fine** …"

The classroom that has been raided is 2-D… which means Ann is among the group of students huddled together in the corner, along with Mishima.

 **xxx**

Multiple police forces are gathered outside the school gates trying get a handle on the situation, requesting the demands of the criminals.

All the while, a yellow cab… Sojiro's cab, to be more precise, pulls slowly up to the right side of school walls. Sojiro groans, far from on board with the idea of his passenger in the back.

"You know, I still don't completely get all that stuff you kids did as Phantom Thieves," he says. "But I do know that the rules you had then don't apply to the real world. Long story short, this is really stupid." Akira, wearing the clothes he used to wear when he went into hiding back during late November and the first half of December, readies all the equipment he had Sojiro bring from Leblanc.

"Then why are you helping me, old man?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Sojiro sighs.

"Cuz your friends and your girl are in there. You'd go no matter what, so you might as well have back-up so you have a better chance at not getting killed."

As soon as he saw the hijacking on the news, Akira's mind instantly went into Phantom Thief Joker mode. The first thing he did was try to contact everyone in a group chat.

 **Akira: Roll call. Everyone in the school, put your phones on silent. If in danger of being compromised, text "!".**

 **Futaba: Here.**

 **Ryuji: Yo.**

 **Yusuke: Here.**

 **Makoto: Present.**

 **Haru: Here.**

 **Akira: ... Ann's not responding. You guys in the school know the sitch?**

 **Makoto: I heard they rounded up some hostages in a class.**

 **Yusuke: If Ann's not responding, it's probably her class.**

 **Ryuji: Shit. What do we do?**

 **\- !**

 **Makoto: As much as I want to help her, we're not Phantom Thieves anymore. We can't just go sneaking around and picking a fight.**

 **Akira: Maybe we can…**

 **Haru: Akira-kun?**

 **Akira: Futaba, can you hack into the school's surveillance cameras?**

 **Futaba: I'm reading you loud and clear! You need eyes, I'm your girl! ;)**

 **Makoto: You're about to do something reckless, aren't you?**

 **Akira: No one threatens my friends on my watch.**

 **\- Plus, I'm not gonna let this little kids game mess up my big day with my Ann-pan.**

 **Haru: Always one to run headfirst into danger when it comes caring for people.**

 **Makoto: It's what makes him Joker. :)**

 **Haru: True. :)**

 **Yusuke: Would you like me to accompany you?**

 **Akira: No. Less people moving around, the better.**

 **\- … But I have a different task for you. Head over to Boss's house and meet up with Futaba. Then wait for further instructions.**

 **Yusuke: Roger.**

 **Ryuji: We're counting on ya, man.**

 **(Chat between Akira and Futaba)**

 **\- Futaba, tell Boss to grab my gear from my room. My knife, my pistol, and few of my stun guns and smoke bombs.**

 **\- I'll send him Ann's apartment address. Oh, and make sure he brings Mona.**

 **Futaba: Gotcha! I'll have him bring you an earpiece too so we can communicate!**

Akira finishes gearing up in the car and turns on his earpiece.

"Futaba, we ready to go?" he asks.

"These eyes got ya covered all through the school!" she says confidently. Akira nods and opens the door.

"Alright. C'mon, Morgana!"

"I'm ready to roll!" Mona hops out of the car and Akira follows him.

"Don't do anything **too** crazy!" Sojiro calls out. Akira closes the door behind him and smirks at his guardian.

"Hey, it's **me** we're talking about!" Sojiro drives off, leaving Akira to carry out his mission to take back the school.

"Alright, climb over the walls and let's get **Operation: White Day Demolition** underway!"

* * *

 **MISSION START!**

* * *

Akira and Morgana vault over the wall to set foot on the school grounds, then rush into the shadow covered bushes for cover.

"Futaba, gimme the lowdown," Akira requests.

"I heard there's someone in the surveillance room," she says. "So I used my magic to put all of the camera feeds on an endless loop to keep them from finding you. I'm the only one who can see you."

"Cool. Now, where is everyone?"

"Most of the students and staff were taken to the gym. A few classes were taken to the Main Building as hostages on-hand… Looks like Haru and Ryuji are in the gym and Ann and Makoto are in the on-hand hostage group."

"How many thugs are we looking at?" There's a short silence before Futaba gives him the enemy count.

"It's a grand total of 35. 15 guarding the gym, 10 patrolling the Main Building, the one in the announcement room with two guarding it, and 7 looking all around. The 7 are the most heavily armed with assault rifles. Giving you all their locales now…" Morgana starts hissing while Akira readies his stun gun and model pistol, both of them ready for action.

 **xxx**

In class 2-D, the man in the bandana looks out the window, smiling at the news helicopters flying overhead.

"Looks like we're gonna be TV stars again, boys!" he laughs.

 _Somebody, please! Help us!_

The thug sets off a shot to silence the hostages.

"Keep your fucking mouths shut if you don't wanna die!" All the girls were in tears, the boys just sat there, frozen in place, and the teacher tries to keep them calm. The thug sees an oddball among the group and steps up to them.

" **Hey.** You watch who you shootin' that stink eye at, Blondie." After dealing with mafia bosses, corrupt politicians, monsters, and even Satan and a god, this guy didn't give Ann the slightest reason to be afraid, even when she's without her powers or a weapon.

"Just so you know," she says. "You and your friends are in for a world of hurt." The thug slowly leans in towards her with a cocky grin.

"Like the cops can do jackshit. What makes you so sure this won't go our way?" Ann's been feeling her phone vibrating for a while. She had taken a quick peek earlier and saw that Akira was contacting everyone. Knowing him, he's coming up with some reckless attack plan.

"... Just a hunch…" Mishima, who remained silent, smiles a little, knowing that she means that the Phantom Thieves are getting to work again.

 **xxx**

Near the PE storage shack, a hooded thug with an assault rifle is patrolling the vicinity. He stops when he spots a scared little black cat a short ways away.

"Hey there, little guy," the thug calls out. "What's goin' on?" The kitty scurried away behind the shack and the thug follows him.

"Don't sweat, lil' man. I won't hurt'cha. Though, you really shouldn't be walkin' around here all by-" With a sudden hiss, the cat pounces on the thug's face, doing a number on his eyes before leaping off him.

"AGH! What the shi- Mmph!" An arm sudden wraps around his neck and someone whispers in his ear before they pull him in.

" _All the little birdies on Jaybird Street…_ " The thug is throw against the wall before the head of a stun gun is placed on his neck.

" _Love to hear the robin go_ _ **tweet tweet tweet**_." The tazing of the thug's neck knocks him unconscious.

After dragging into the shack, tying up the thug, destroying his walkie talkie, and relieving him of his gun and bullet proof vest, Akira emerges from the shack with rifle in hand.

"You sure you're gonna be able to handle that?" Mona asks as he emerges from the bushes. "Your specialty is one-handed pistols, after all."

"This guy is wearing the same conspicuous clothes I'm wearing right now," Akira explains. "I'll be in disguise if I carry this around. Besides, things are gonna get hairy, so I need to make due with what I got. If it comes down to it, I won't kill anyone. Just disarm them, even if that means shooting their legs and feet." Futaba contacts him.

"Assault rifle bogie, inbound! Coming from your left!" Akira just calmly walks towards the aforementioned bogie. They meet in the courtyard.

"Anythin' funny?" the thug asks. Akira just shakes his head, not wanting to risk the chance of his voice giving off suspicion.

"Alright. Switch with me. I'll take over your area." Akira nods and keeps walking around the Main Building, getting a feel of the place before making his move.

 **xxx**

Later on in class 3-A, Makoto is sitting with the rest of her classmates and her teacher with one of the thug guards watching over them. All of a sudden, everyone hears a rapid tapping at the door. To everyone else, the sound that followed was a loud meow, but to Makoto, it was someone calling out to her.

"Makoto! Get ready to jump him!" The graduating Student Council President, knowing she had no time to be confused, prepares herself as the guard walks towards the door. As soon as he opens the door, Mona immediately attacks his left leg.

"GAH! What the hell?!" Mona runs away as quickly as he came and the guard tries to chase after him.

"Hey, you little bastard, get back- Ugh!" As soon as he steps out of the room, Makoto sneaks up behind him and knockout chops him. She then drags him into the classroom and towards the group of students, who are obviously shocked.

"Restrain him!" she orders. "Quickly!" Everyone snaps out of their surprised trances and pin the man to the floor. Makoto hides the gun, then meets Morgana outside the classroom.

"Is it just you?" she asks. "Where's Akira-kun?"

"We split up after we took care of most of the guards in the Main Building," he says. "By now, he should be heading towards-" The announcement speakers start sounding off everywhere.

"Oh. He's already there."

 **xxx**

After taking care of the seven assault rifle guards without the use of the borrowed rifle, Akira split up with Mona and made a beeline towards the school's announcement room. The three cronies there were nothing he couldn't handle without causing too big of a commotion. He uses his earpiece to contact Futaba.

"Alright, I'm in," he says. "You two ready?"

"Ready Freddy!" Futaba shouts. "Hook your phone up to the speakers, hit the music, and let's do this thang!" Akira chuckles as he disconnects the microphone from the speakers in exchange for his phone, puts his phone on speaker, turns on the all of the school's speakers, and whistles into his phone before putting on the music (Wake up, Get up, Get out there!), the sound being heard all throughout the school.

 **Akira: _Hello there~!_ What is **_**up,**_ **Shujin Academy and the assholes taking it over?!**

In class 2-D, the guard is slightly panicked and most of the students are confused. Mishima, who is sitting next to Ann, chuckles, knowing who the voice belongs to.

"A Phantom Thief through and through," he whispers to himself. Ann just smiles, happy that her man still never fails to disappoint.

 **Futaba: How's it going?! Good? Fantastic! So, from what we can tell, it seems like there's one heck of a party going on down here! Well, as much as we love a good dose of fun…**

 **Yusuke: The party is over. Release the hostages, then lay down your weapons and surrender. This is your one and only warning.**

All of the thugs were in a state of confusion. One of the two guarding the door to 2-D starts shouting.

"If you think you can scare us off, y'all are as dumb as rocks!" the thug with the ski mask shouts.

 **Futaba: Hey, ski mask idiot guarding 2-D? You might wanna contact the 7 guys who were supposed to be patrolling the whole school and ask THEM** **if we're as dumb as you think.**

Confused by her statement, the thug pulls out his walkie talkie.

"Hey, Shark squad, what's your status?" There was no response. Beginning to panic, he tries again.

"Shark squad, come in! Do you copy? Respond! Come in, dammit!" No response.

 **Akira: I think you'll find them quite… "indisposed" at the moment. And by that, I mean they're sleeping in the storage shed outside.**

"You little- Just who the hell do you guys think you are?!" Akira chuckles into the mic and speaks into the mic in a deep tone.

 **Akira: Tell me… Does the name "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" mean anything to you?** "

As soon as the infamous vigilante group's name finishes echoing through the halls, the criminal gang is struck with lightning bolts of fear deep within their hearts.

 **Akira:** **No one knows who we really are… No one knows what we can do… Each of our targets were taken care of before they had a chance to see us coming. Trust me… You biteless dogs will be no different…**

Over the last year, that name alone became its own super power. Mentioning it even once makes innocent people cheer for the band of misfits in their souls while the sinners tremble in fear. Very similar to the world that Yaldabaoth offered the leader with the one crucial difference of everyone having the freedom to choose and the drive to be more than what they are.

All that aside, the name is being used very well as the thug gang becomes disorganized with two words.

 **Akira: … Start. Running.**

 **xxx**

From the school gate, the cops could a whole bunch of screaming before most of the thugs start rushing out unarmed and hands over their heads, begging them to take them away.

 _Hurry the fuck up an' cuff me!_

 _Arrest me! Please!_

 _Anything's better than dealing with_ _ **them!**_

Utterly confused, the police proceeded to make the arrests one after another.

 **xxx**

Three thugs charge into the announcement room trying to find Akira, but they end up rushing straight into a trap. Hidden smoke bombs go off, fogging up the room so that Akira can jump out of hiding and knock the three out with no trouble at all. Afterwards, he looks outside the window to see the thugs running for their lives, much to his amusement.

"How many do you count, sis?" He asks Futaba.

"Gym's been cleared out," she says. "But there are three stubborn ones guarding 2-D."

"Tell Makoto to meet me there." Akira sends Ryuji and Haru a message.

 **Akira: You two keep everyone in the gym until I give the word. I still need to get my girlfriend back.**

 **Ryuji: Gotcha.**

 **Haru: Understood.**

 **xxx**

Back in 2-D, the three thugs are looking out the window, watching their crew frantically escape the scene.

"Chicken shits! All of 'em!" the bandana thug spits.

"H-Hey, let's bail too!" the thug with a ski mask says. "This job's gone straight to hell!"

"You're not really thinkin' of takin' on the peeps that took down Shido, are ya?!" asks the thug with hood. As the leader is growling in frustration, Ann starts snickering.

" _You can't say I didn't warn you~,"_ she gloats. The leader points his gun at her forehead.

"Say one more goddamn word! I fucking-" Everyone suddenly hears banging at the door, followed by Akira's loud whistle. The thugs freeze in fear for a moment, realizing that there's no way out, before the leader locks and loads his gun.

"I'm at least takin' one of those bastards with me! C'mon!" The other two reluctantly follow him as he marches towards the door and outside the room. They level their guns down the halls, seeing someone running down the stairs to the left. As soon as they try to go after them, a mine field of smoke bombs go off under them. Having their vision cut off, they are left open to a surprise attack by the two most capable in aikido.

Everyone in Class 2-D could hear the racket from inside the room. It goes on for about a minute before the sound of guns being snapped in half warrants a brief moment of silence. Afterwards, Makoto and Akira walk into the room.

"President?! Kurusu!" Mishima shouts

"Is everyone alright?" Makoto asks. All of the classmates look on in amazement. Akira looks among the group to find his woman and smiles confidently.

" _Annie baby. You've been a good girl?"_ he asks teasingly. Ann chuckles with glowing pink cheeks.

" _If you promise to behave to a teeny bit longer, sweetie pie,_ " he continues. " _I'll even buy you some takoyaki._ " Makoto sighs and shakes her head.

"You really insane," she says. Akira starts walking over to her. But then…

 ***SLAM***

The sound of a wooden bat hitting slamming into a skull makes Akira turn back, shocked by the sight of the leader thug getting the drop on his senpai.

"Miss President!" Mishima shouts.

" **Makoto!** " Makoto falls to the floor as the leader charges at Akira with murderous intent.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT BASTARD!" He came so quickly and out of nowhere that Akira didn't have any time to react. All he could do is endure the body check that makes him fall on his side. What came after was a sound that was completely unexpected…

 ***CRASH***

Akira slowly sits up, completely confused about what transpired. The thug came charging after him from the front... so how did he get body checked from the side? Did someone push him out of the way? And if so…

He turns around to find his horrid realization had come true. The thug had tackled the one who protected him and they both crashed through the window. He hurries to his feet and looks out the two story shattered window… What he saw was the last thing he expected and the last thing he wanted to see.

The thug was curling up in a ball on his side in pain while the victim was lying face down unconscious. What really horrified him… was **who** it was.

"... **ANN!** " The thug slowly gets up, grabs his bat, and raises it over his head, glaring at Ann.

"Fucking bitch!" A sudden furious roar prompts him to look up before a livid Akira plummets down from the two story window, slamming him into the ground. After beating his face into a bloody mess, the angry rebel then knocks him unconscious with a stun gun to the neck.

After confirming the subjugation of the enemy, he rushes to his unconscious girlfriend and rolls her on her back to find a few cut on het cheek and a thick trail of blood gushing out of the large wound on her forehead. The memory of the last time someone took a fall at this school made his heart drop like an anchor.

"... Oh god…!" he gasps, choking up a bit. "... **O-Oh my god, no...!** " He tries to shake her awake, but to no avail, her head hanging all the way back.

" **Ann!** Annie, hey! C'mon, wake up!" He pushes two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It's steady, but he had a feeling that could change at any time. He hears the stampeding sound of police starting to swarm into the area and turns to the incoming squad.

" **H-HEY! GET AN AMBULANCE!** " he desperately shouts. " **PLEASE! SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE!** "

 **xxx**

While the rest of the assailants were being arrested, Ann was immediately rushed straight to the Aoyama Hospital. Akira stuck to her side like he was super glued to her, riding with her in the ambulance car and walking beside her stretcher, right up until she was taken into a room.

A few hours had passed. In that time, the rest of the Phantom Thieves and Sojiro had come, waiting for any updates on Ann's conditions with the terrified and worried Akira.

Akira presses the palm of his forehead, recalling the last moments of the assault.

"I'm such a dumb ass!" he curses. "I can't believe I let my guard down like that!" Makoto, who was quickly treated to, lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't shoulder **all** the blame," she says. "I let my guard down too."

"Are you sure you're okay, Mako-chan?" Haru asks.

"It's just a bump on my head. I'll live."

"Well, I'm glad that the rest of you are safe," Yusuke admits. "And that Akira's rescue attempt succeeded, for the most part." Mona snickers.

"Of course! **I** was backing him up, after all!" he boasts.

"It was a pretty stupid move though," Sojiro bluntly points out.

"Even so, I couldn't help be feel relieved once Akira-kun announced that he was on his way," Haru says. Ryuji puts on a smug grin.

"That's our leader for ya!" he laughs. "Still, wasn't it awesome how those a-holes started runnin' as soon as they heard that the Phantom Thieves had raided the place?!"

"I just believed in the power of the name," Akira says. "It became so well known over the year that any old fogey of a criminal would run at the mere sound of it... Not like I care right now." Futaba, who's barely managing to keep herself together, tugs on Sojiro's shirt.

"H-Hey, Ann's gonna be okay, right?" she stutters. Akira clasps his hands together and prays as hard as he can.

 _To **any** god who's willing to help me out, I'm begging you with all I got! **Please! Please** let her be okay!_

As soon as he finishes that prayer, the door to Ann's room finally opens. Everyone jumps from their seat as the nurse steps out of the room.

" **Well?!** " Akira shouts. The nurse gives them all a warm smile.

"A slight concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle," she says. "Other than that, she's going to be just fine." Everyone breaths a huge sigh of relief, happy that their friend is going to be okay.

"OH MY GOD!" Akira shouts before covering his face and laughing. Futaba rubs the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"I was so scared!"

"She'll be favoring her shoulder for two days at max," the nurse says. "You can come take her home tomorrow. If you want to see her for a few minutes, go right ahead. She's wide awake."

"Thank you very much," Sojiro says. Ryuji pats Akira on the back.

"You go ahead," he says to him. "I'm sure she'll wanna see you first."

"We'll come by her place to see her tomorrow," Makoto says. Akira nods and the nurse stands aside to let him through. He walks in and sees Ann sitting up and facing the door with a bandage wrapped around her head and a cloth supporting her left arm. Of course, even with her injury, she still smiles at the sight of her lover.

"... _Hey there, hero,_ " she says sweetly. She reaches out her right arm to him as he walks up to her, expecting him to give her a caring embrace… but got an angry thwack on the head.

"Hey, _**owww!**_ " she cries. "My head's already rattled! What did you do **that** for?!" Akira angrily gets in her face.

"What kind of air-headed moron falls from a two story window and has a stupid smile on her face?!" he shouts. She rubs her head in pain, then Akira pulls her right hand aside, kisses the bloody spot on her bandage, and hugs her tightly.

"... You scared the living shit outta me," he whispers. Ann smiles and embraces him tightly.

" **I** wasn't scared, y'know," she says. "I knew you'd come charging in like hero you are once you found out what was happening."

"After all the shit I've gone through," he says. "No street thugs are gonna scare me out of keeping you safe." Ann feels a sharp pain in her shoulder when his grip tightens.

"Ow! Shoulder!" Akira quickly pulls away.

"Whoops! My bad!" She stares at her arm and lets out a deep disappointed sigh.

"So I'm seriously gonna be stuck here for the rest of the night?" she asks.

"Yep," Akira says. "Doctor's orders, so don't bother asking about our Wilton reservation. I already called to cancel."

"... Sorry." Akira pats her on the head.

"Uh-uh. Don't worry about it," he says. "I'm just glad you're okay. Your injuries should be completely healed by Friday, so we can make up for today then." Akira reaches into his bag.

" **Hey!** I know what'll cheer you up! _It's that time again~!_ " Ann's face immediately starts beaming.

" _On third day of White Week, my true love gave to me~!_ "

"Ha ha ha! I never get tired of that." He pulls out an accessory box and opens it to show her a diamond encrusted black hairband with a red rose.

"Remember when you said you'd let me see what you look like with your hair down?" he asks. "Well, I wanted you to do it today. And I thought this would look good with it." Ann picks up and admires the hairband with eyes filled with awe.

"I barely let my hair down, so I never really used these," she says. "But this is really pretty." Ann blushes as she turns to him.

"Do you… want me to do it **now?** " Akira shakes his head.

"N-No, that's okay," he says. "I'll save it for Friday now."

"Alright." The two hear a message via the hospital speakerphones.

 **Attention. Visiting hours are now over.**

"... Well, guess I'd better get back," Akira sighs deeply.

"Think you'll be okay without me tonight?" Ann asks teasingly.

"I'll try my best." Akira leans in to kiss her deeply, starts walking to the open door. When he gets to the doorway, he turns back to her and winks.

" _Night, Ann-pan!_ " She waves back to him as the door closes.

And so, with the safety of the entire school and Ann's confirmed well-being, the results of White Day Demolition are concrete:

* * *

 **Operation: Success**

* * *

Spiraling deep down in a veil of darkness…

The malicious masses' mercilessly chatises…

Banishment from places he usually resided…

And the worst of the worst, his desperate cries to one whose dark aura is trying to blow him away with full force…

… _Mo..._ _ook.. e… C'mo… ok at me…_

 _..._

… _om,_ _don't just… ere, look at me…_

…

 _ **Mom, don't just stand there! Look at me!**_

 _ **SAY SOMETHING, GOD DAMMIT!**_

 _ ***THUNDER CLAP***_

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

After jolting awake from a horrifying nightmare, Akira sits up in bed, sweating beads and gripping his heart, as he tries to catch his breath. He wipes the sweat off his faces, then rubs his eyes of the tears before mumbling something.

… _After everything_... _Why…_

…

 _... Why wouldn't you look at me…?_

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

2 things.

Tiara: Even though I've been hearing that recently, the game doesn't do a good job of selling it if that's really what happened. The position of Ann and Joker's heads being the major thing. If Joker really did kiss her then, he must've kissed her cheek or her ponytail cuz she was turning away from him. Plus, her head stays in the same position when she says "I guess we're more than just friends now". If he's kissing her, how is he talking? His head should be pulling back if it's just the case of him stopping. As for the case of her covering her mouth, I guess that could be him trying to, but she breaks away and does it to stop him.

That's just how **I** see it though. Maybe they **did** kiss on the roof. Still, this is a fanfic, so I'm free to interpret it however I want. Sorry if I'm coming off as mean. I'm just stating my opinion. :\

J: **You are NOT wrong, sir**. Fight and action scenes are hands down the hardest thing for me. The reason mine have excess edge is a result of me trying to make them exciting. I don't know exactly how to make them exciting. How do you make the scenes sound as exciting as they are in the game? One of my questions that is still left unanswered.

So yeah. Sorry about the overly edgy fight scenes, ma dude. I can easily admit that those are my worst area. I'm gonna keep doing them in hopes that I get better. I just hope they don't ruin the overall story for people.


	34. Shot 32: His Heart Then and Now

**Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Shot 32: His Heart Then and Now**

* * *

 **White Week: Day 4**

* * *

It's 8 o'clock in the early morning. After hours of trying to fall asleep only to be forced awake by the same awful dream, Akira struggles out of bed and stalks into the kitchen to make some coffee. About an hour ago, he'd be wide awake to make breakfast for his woman, but he didn't have to worry about that this morning since she was staying in the hospital. Not that he liked the idea.

After the cup is made, he plops down on the living room couch, takes a sip of his coffee, and carefully places it on the cracked coffee table. Looking around the dark and lifeless apartment starts making him feel a little empty as well.

"I really thought I could get through one night without her," he sighs deeply. "... Guess one of the disadvantages of being a married couple is that you feel lonely when your partner isn't in bed with you…" Akira chuckles when he thinks about Ann being stuck in the hospital.

"It must be hell for her right now. She gets super lonely **super** easily… In that case, I should probably get going." Akira calls up Futaba before getting ready to pick up his injured girlfriend.

 **xxx**

Around an hour and a half later, Akira opens the apartment door to let Futaba push the wheelchaired Ann into the apartment with Morgana lying in her lap.

"You could've pushed her **yourself** , ya know," Futaba pouts. "She's **your** girlfriend."

"I **would** ," Akira says. "If both of my arms were free." Ever since they left the hospital, Ann has been clinging tightly to Akira's left arm, happily squeezing it and rubbing her cheek against it.

He tries to pull his arm away.

"O-Okay, Annie! Can you stop now?" he asks, slightly annoyed. "I've been stumbling all over the place on the way back cuz you're clinging to me so much." Ann looks up at her man with puppy dog eyes and crocodile tears.

" _ **I can't help it~! I missed you so much~!**_ " she cries. " _You were all I could think about while I was stuck in that dark hospital room~! All night, I wanted to use you as my warm, snuggly hug pillow as I laid my head down in a cold, lonely bed of loneliness all alone~!_ " Knowing that he can't be mad at that face, he gives her a warm smile… right before groping her bulbous right bosom.

" _There there,_ " he chuckles. She immediately ditches her clinginess and pushes him away with her free arm.

"Never mind. Take me back."

"Ha ha ha! Alright, let's see if your ankle's good to go. Futaba, ya mind?" Mona hops off of Ann's lap as the rebel's little sister helps him slowly bring her to her feet. They let go when she is standing up completely.

"How is it? Any pain?" Akira asks Ann. Ann takes a couple steps forward without a hitch.

"Nope. It's all good," she says.

"We'd better wait to check on her arm though," Mona suggests. Akira starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Agreed. Hey, you guys hungry?" he asks. "I haven't made breakfast yet."

 **xxx**

Some time in the afternoon, everyone is lounging about in the apartment waiting for the others, who promised they would stop by to check on Ann. She's cuddling to Akira as he's playing a game on the living room TV with Mona sleeping beside them while Futaba is on her phone.

In the game, Akira's character has run into a lost traveler, but is really an assassin trying to kill him.

"Suit yourself!" Akira says to the TV. "Get ready to feel the thunder!" And oddly enough…

 ***THUNDER BOOM***

A blast of lightning strikes and kills the assassin without warning with Akira getting blown away. The couple laugh at the nature's perfectly timed helping hand.

"Well, **someone** brought it!" Ann exclaims.

"Cutting a little close, aren't you, Larosa?!" TV screen suddenly goes black.

"What the- Hey, what happened?" Akira asks. Futaba jumps in front of the couple and excitedly throws her hands into the air.

" **HEY! LISTEN!** " she shouts in english. "A glorious gift has rained down upon us from the heavens! **LO AND** **BEHOLD!** " The pint-sized hacker moves aside and taps her phone to play a video on the internet.

What the video consisted of: A sweaty man with goat horns, an uptight middle-aged girlfriend, a sexy young blonde mistress, bad dreams, new features for tower puzzles, extra routes and endings, two-player gameplay, and a pink-haired pianist who may or may not be transgender. All of that is wrapped in the bow that is the game title: **Catherine: Full Body.**

The couple utterly fail to contain their excitement and jump from their seats.

Akira+Ann: " **... CA-THE-RIIIIINE!** " Mona jolts awake at their shout.

" _Uwah~!_ Huh? W-What's happening?" he mutters.

"Oops. Sorry, Mona- Ow!" Ann's sudden movement makes her injured shoulder sting.

"Whoa. Easy, Annie," Akira says as he helps her sit back down. That's when the apartment doorbell rings. Futaba runs over to answer it and let Ryuji and Yusuke in.

" _What's the haaaaaps~?!_ " Ryuji bellows.

"Good afternoon," Yusuke greets. "Ann, how is your shoulder faring?"

"Better than it was yesterday," she tells him. "I'm gonna give it a few more hours." Mona leaps down from the couch and snickers at Ryuji.

"So, how bad did you bomb it **today** , Ryuji?" he asks.

"Joke's on **you** , cat!" Ryuji barks. "I had P.E. today!"

"A very brief summary on how he's been doing and how he **will** do," Akira says. Ryuji groans, then gives Ann a suspicious look.

"Be real! You let that guy tackle you out the window so you can get a free pass out of the exams, didn't you?!" he asks her. Ann's face sudden grows dark and sorrowful.

"... You really think I put myself through what Shiho did for something stupid like **that?** " she chokes."Or maybe you'd rather let me see another person I love go through that too? Is that it?" As soon as those words leave her mouth, Ryuji is hit with a bomb of remorse.

"Oh… I-I… uh..." He didn't even have to look to feel everyone's angry gazes piercing him. Akira, of course, being the most painful.

"S-S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to…" Ann suddenly flashes a smile at him.

"Nah, it's fine," she says. "Though, I **do** kinda know how she felt now." Even with those words, the other four in the room don't let up on him at all for his heartless insensitive comment.

Morgana: " **You're the worst.** "

Futaba: " _ **Seriously**_ **the worst.** "

Yusuke: " **Truly unforgivable.** "

Akira: " **My urge to kill you is back.** "

"C-C-C'mon! I-I said I was sorry!" Ryuji exclaims. Akira dashes over, grabs him by the hair, and points him towards a corner of the room.

" **No.** A sorry's not gonna cut it," he says coldly. "That's a Time Out. Go sit your ass in the corner."

" _ **Ow!**_ Hey, I'm **older** than you! Why're **you** tellin' **me** to go sit in a corner?!" Akira kicks him hard in the butt towards the corner.

" **Alright!** I'm going, I'm going!" As the monkey marches to his Time Out area, Akira notices that there are two missing members in the gang.

"Hey, where are Makoto and Haru?" he asks.

"They said they needed to do something real quick," Ryuji says, having arrived in his corner. "They'll come by a bit later… It was weird though. Makoto seemed kinda down."

"Pre-graduation jitters, maybe?" Futaba says. Akira hears Ann's stomach rumble and heads into the kitchen to make her something.

 **xxx**

About an hour later, Akira answers the door for his two graduating senpai and let them in.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," he says.

"Sorry. We had somewhere to stop by for a moment," Makoto explains. Haru's eyes light up as she looks at Ann's apartment.

"My. You have a lovely apartment, Ann-chan," she says. "It feels like the kind you could raise a family in." Ann blushes.

"Well, it's a good thing I got the OK from my parents to do it with Akira once we're married," she giggles.

"Oh yeah! They actually stopped by the other day! Right, Akira?" Ryuji calls out.

"Yeah," Akira says. "But only for a few hours. Then they stayed a hotel and left in the morning." Makoto then notices the elephant in the room. Or rather, the ape in the corner of it.

"Why is Ryuji sitting over there?" she asks.

"Punishment for being an insensitive ass," Akira says bluntly. "... Actually. Time Out's over, Ryuji!"

" **Finally!** " Ryuji walks over to the couch.

"So, your mom and dad stopped by?" Futaba asks Ann. "Did you let them meet Akira?"

"Yeah. They weren't supposed to be here until yesterday though, so it scared the crap out of me when they showed on Tuesday."

"So how did it go?" Makoto asks.

"Well first, there was talking," Akira says.

"And then, there was **yelling** ," Ann adds.

"Then, I punched Ann's dad in the face and cussed at her mom." Ann point to the cracked glass coffee table.

"And then, he did **that** to the table." Everyone stares at the cracks in the table with widened eyes.

" **Holy shit,** " Ryuji says.

"So in the end, they don't approve?" Yusuke asks.

"Oh no. They approve," Akira says. "In fact, they said they couldn't have asked for a better future son-in-law."

"It was actually a good thing he was here," Ann says. "The thing is…" Ann briefly explains that her parents were planning to take her back to Finland, as well as the reasons for it.

"I see…" Makoto sighs. "I honestly don't blame them for thinking like that…"

"Yeah. With all the crazy stuff that happened last year," Mona says. "It wouldn't feel right to leave their only daughter by herself. And if they found out what happened with Kamoshida, it would've proved their point even more."

"Still, it was better than the other road," Ryuji points outs. "If they could see how effed up things **could've** gone, they'd be happy as hell to stick with this." Futaba suddenly dips her nose into Ann's left twintail.

"Well, it's a good thing you're staying!" she exclaims. "I don't want this fluffy hair to go away!" Fun fact: Dipping their noses into Ann's hair is a hobby that Akira and Futaba share.

" _ **Futaba~!**_ " Ann whines as her face turns red. Akira follows suit, happily dipping his nose into her right twintail.

" _Amen, sister!_ " he exclaims. " _This silky gold with the smell of sweetness._ _ **God**_ _, I can't get enough._ " Ann's face turns even redder.

" _C'mon!_ _ **You too?!**_ " Akira gives his pseudo sister a narrow eyed look.

"By the way Futaba," he says. "You're little stunt made meeting her parents a thousand times harder."

"Huh?! **Me?!** "

"Hold on. What did she do?" Ryuji asks. Ann presses her palm on her forehead and shakes her head.

"L-Let's just say Akira and I owed her a solid," she sighs. "So she had us cosplay in some… **questionable** costumes. My parents came by right when we were about to get changed." Haru tilts her head.

"What kind of costumes?" she asks innocently. Ann feels her stomach rumble in a bad way.

 _Right on time,_ she thinks.

"H-Hey, Haru? I gotta use the bathroom," she says. "Can you help me out?"

"O-Oh! Yes, of course." Ann's senpai follows her into the guest bathroom as everyone else continues the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad to hear they approve of you," Makoto says. "Although, I doubt your approach would work on **all** parents."

"My sass got your **sister** to like me, didn't it?" Akira asks with a smirk. "I mean, not that it means anything."

"It wouldn't work with my father though. He was always very protective of me and Sis."

"Hey… are you alright?" Mona asks with concern. "You're not bummed that he's not… well… you know." Makoto shakes her head.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I… actually went to go see him with Sis before I came here. Haru went with us to see her father too."

"Oh! So **that's** where you guys went!" Futaba exclaims. Makoto closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Sis suggested it because of how nervous I was for the ceremony and what happens afterwards," she says. "Before, I was worried about how things might go now that I have to make a greater effort to reach my dream. Now… I know I'll be fine." As everyone smiles for their eldest friend, a thought pops into Ryuji's mind.

" **Oh yeah!** " he gasps. "Speakin' of parents…" He tosses a tin foil package to Akira.

"I don't think we've heard a single thing about **Akira's** folks!" Everyone's attention turns to their former leader.

"That is true," Yusuke says to Akira. "Aside from why you came to Tokyo, we haven't heard about where exactly you came from." Futaba excitedly in her seat.

"Story time! Story time!" she chants. Akira's hesitation is as clear as day as he fiddles with the package.

"Um… I don't think you guys really need to know," he says. Futaba points to Morgana.

" **Mona** does! He's going to be living with them, so he needs to be ready." Akira stares at his cat friend, then turns his attention back to the small package, staring at in thought. As he told Ann's parents, he wasn't truly comfortable sharing this info with anyone. He plans on telling Ann before he leaves, but the rest of his friends are another story.

As he is trying to find a way out of spilling the beans, he suddenly senses something amiss about the tin foil package. He turns to Ryuji and Futaba, who are eating triple chocolate chip cookies wrapping in the same packaging, and notices the cookie box between them.

"... **Wait…** Guys? … Where did you get these cookies from...?" he asks in a serious tone.

"We found them in the kitchen," Futaba says as he chomps down on a cookie. Akira's eyes widen as his fear starts building.

" **Where** in the kitchen?"

"In the cabinets," Ryuji says. Akira starts sweating bullets.

" **Which cabinet?!** " Futaba points to it.

"The one on the farthest right." With that answer, Akira's fears have been realized. He knows **exactly** which cabinet the cookies came from.

" **YOU DUMB ASSES!** " The terrified rebel thwacks them both hard on their heads.

"Agh! The hell was **that** for?!" Ryuji shouts.

"Do you have any idea what you two just did?!" Akira panics. "You stole cookies from **Ann's Sugar Cabinet!** She **specifically** told me not to-" At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Akira shrieks, puts his cookies back in the box, and sits back down in his seat right before Ann and Haru return.

"Geez. Going to the bathroom with one arm isn't easy," Ann says. "So, what did we mi-" Ann stops talking when she notices Ryuji and Futaba chowing down on her box of premium triple chocolate chip cookies. Ryuji stupidly takes out another package and offers it to her.

"Want one? It's the last one." She just stares the package for a little bit.

"... Is that so…?" she asks. Akira slowly crawls over the couch to take cover behind it as a dark aura starts engulfing her. With shadows over her eyes, she points towards a corner of a room while smiling at the two cookie thieves.

"... **Ryuji… Futaba… Go sit in that corner… Right now…** " she says in a deep tone.

"Huh?! **Why?!** " Futaba shouts.

" **Don't argue... Just sit in the corner...** "

"No way!" Ryuji argues. "I just spent half a damn hour sittin-" With burning fury, she grabs them both by their collars, gets up in their faces, stares deep into their souls with glowing red eyes, and roars.

"... **CORNER! NOOOW!** "

Next thing everyone knew, the two were sitting in the corner with paper signs that say "I did a terrible thing" hanging by their necks and her towering over them both with crossed arms, a menacing glare, and leather whip in hand. She does as lash in the air to scare them further.

Ryuji+Futaba: " **EEK!** "

"You two care to explain why the **hell** you dug your sticky hands into someone else's cookie box?!" she scolds.

"W-We didn't know we weren't supposed to dig in there!" Futaba cries. "And I hungered!" Ann lashes the ground in front of her.

"I don't give a damn how much you "hunger"! You always ask someone for permission before you go sniffing around in the kitchen! Especially when they have a private stash! And what's **worse** , those were my favorite cookies you two wolfed down!" Ryuji glares at her.

"Why're you singling only **us** out?!" he shouts. "Your boy toy took one too!"

"I didn't **take** one! You guys **handed** one to me!" Akira objects from behind the couch. "And I didn't even open it! As soon as I figured out where it came from, I put it back! Mona, Yusuke, and Makoto are witnesses!"

"It's true. He really did," Mona tells Ann. Ann responds by giving Ryuji a lash on his forehead.

"GAH! DAMMIT!"

" **That's** for trying to drag him into your screw up!" she barks. "Now you two rotten cookie thieves sit right here and think about what you've done!"

Ryuji+Futaba: " _Y-Yes, ma'am…_ "

Ann turns her back to them, pulls out a cookie pack from the box, walks over to Akira, and hands it to him. After he cautiously takes it, she smiles and pats him on his head.

" _Good boy,_ " she says. Akira just nervously laughs.

 _My god, she's just as scary as Makoto_.

He notices Futaba sniffling ang trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"Oh, stop being a baby," he tells her. "It wasn't that bad." Futaba shakes her head.

" _That's not iiiiiit~!"_ she whines.

"Huh? Then what's… Eh?" Everyone notices the munchkin trying to cover up the front of her shorts… and then everything went sour.

"... Oh my," Makoto lightly gasps.

" _I was waiting for the bathroom~! Uuuuu..._ " The boys turn away from her uncomfortably.

"That is… quite unfortunate," Yusuke says. Ann covers her mouth as a massive wave of shock and regret hit her.

" **Oh my God.** Futaba, I am **so** sorry," she gasps. "Hey, Haru, can you-"

"Y-Yes. Of course." Haru takes Futaba into Ann's room to find her some shorts and underwear to borrow.

"Damn. She's trying really hard not to cry," Ryuji says. Akira pushes his glasses up.

"I-I'm pretty sure any girl would be super embarrassed if they suddenly… wet their pants," he says.

It took a bit for Haru and Futaba to come back to the room, Futaba wearing one of Ann's frilly red shorts. She stopped crying, but it looked like there was almost no soul in that body.

"... **I don't feel right in these** ," she mumbles as she pulls at the shorts, her speech completely void of life.

"... Are you okay?" Ann asks her.

"... **Just drop it...** "

It took longer for everyone to realize that Ann's shoulder was healed.

 **xxx**

Everyone continued to converse amongst themselves until Ryuji's timeout is over. Ryuji walks over to Akira and taps his shoulder.

"Alright. So, about what we were talkin' about before," he says.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" Akira asks.

"Y'know. About what your folks." Akira bites his lip a bit and scratches his head.

"Oh… Um…" After a few seconds of thought, Akira decided that he would at least tell everyone a little bit about his parents. That should keep them satisfied enough to keep them from digging into classified territory.

"Alright. Everyone, come here and take a look." His friends gather around him as Akira pulls out his phone and digs through his photo gallery. He shows them a picture of a woman in a biker gang's outfit. Red choker with a dog tag, black leather jacket, super small white tank top, black fingerless gloves, tight cut jean shorts, high knee biker boots, the works. She was even leaning back on a red motorcycle.

" _ **Dayum~!**_ _Who's_ _ **she?!**_ " Ryuji shouts with a dirty grin on his face, focusing on the astronomically buxom figure being shown off by the tight squeeze of her clothing.

" **Whoa,** is she bumpy!" Futaba exclaims. "She's all… _**boing**_ and… _**boing**_ and… _**BAAAM~!**_ "

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to have a body nicer than Lady Ann's," Mona gasps.

"Mind telling me what another woman's picture is doing on your phone?" Ann asks with skepticism. Akira points at the woman's head.

"Look at her head," he says. "Notice anything?" Everyone squints their eyes when their attention is drawn to her head.

"The most noticeable aspect of her head would have to be her hair," Yusuke says. Makoto nods in agreement.

"Yeah… It looks very close to…"

"It's kind of like…" Haru mumbles.

" **Seaweed** ," Futaba says bluntly. " **Long, tangled, dark ash colored seaweed.** " As soon as the tech munchkin says those words, Ann remembers what Akira told her during their first bath together.

"Seaweed..." she mumbles. "Long and tangled… dark ash colored… **No way!** " She looks at her boyfriend with shocked eyes.

" **You're joking! … THAT'S your mom?!** "

Mo+R+Y+Ma+Fu+H: " **EHHH?!** "

Akira chuckles as he nods.

"Yep. That's her in all her glory," he says. "Female officer Sayako Kurusu of the Kamakura Police Department… Surprised?"

" **Hell yeah!** " Ryuji shouts. "Is she really Japanese?! Look at how **massive** she is! She's as big as those Hawaii chicks!"

"You drool and it's back to the corner," Mona tells him. Akira starts flipping through photos of him and his mother.

"I'll be honest with you guys," he says. "My mom's a total psychopath and a former delinquent. She's reckless, quick to anger, violent, rebellious, and always seeking a thrill. She'd play rough with me all the time to the point where I'm always expecting a choke hold or a tackle when I get home from school. It's super chaotic when she's around cuz she always does what she wants. Despite that, she's considered the best officer in the KPD. Never lost a perp even once." Akira starts showing the group pictures of his father, whose intimidating aura could be felt even though they were only looking at his picture.

"They only person she ever submits to is my dad," Akira continues. "Yoshiro Kurusu, KPD police commissioner. Strong, cunning, strict, and a leader of leaders. Utterly devoted to his work and the cause he works for doing it. And the fact that he can get my mom to behave and follow the rules speaks volumes about how much of a hard ass he is. Needless to say… they're both pretty extreme in their own way." He chuckles with a warm smile on his face as he starts flipping through the photos of him with his family happily spending time together.

"But as extreme as they can be, they're three times as selfless, positive, and loving. They'd always take time out of her day to look after and be with me, even if they had to blow off work to do it. A boxed lunch and a goodbye when they'd go in so early in the morning, a call to tell me they love me when they have to work late. Both of them would teach me how to cook and help me stay… obviously a little too far ahead in school. Dad would take me out hiking through the woods and to the lake to go fishing. Mom would play video games with me and take me out for these long drives on her bike. And every now and then, they'd have me play this game with cases that they already solved where I'd have play detective and solve them myself. I wasn't as perceptive as I am now, so it was hard, but always fun and satisfying."

Akira's mind slowly flashes back to when he was home with them.

 **xxx**

A thirteen year old Akira has returned home after a long day of school. He walks through the front door when…

" _ **SOOORUYAAAAAAH!**_ " His mom spear tackles him to the ground, then she puts him into her signature sleeper hold. Mother's Care, a hold in which a woman cuts of the victim's air with her mammoth breasts.

" _Welcome home, Aki-kun!_ " she laughs. Akira panics and gasps for air as he tries to struggle out of his mother's hold, but as always, her grip is unbreakable. Yoshiro calmly walks over and taps his wife's shoulder.

"Alright, Sayako, that's enough," he says. "Don't kill the kid." Sayako grins at him.

" _Aw c'mon! Lemme play with him for five more minutes!_ " He yanks her by her hair and glares into her soul.

" **No. Let him go. Now.** " Sayako whimpers in fear before reluctantly releasing her victim.

" _ **Hurumph!**_ _You're such a buzzkill, Yoshiii~!_ " she pouts. Akira catches his breath before glaring at his mother.

"What… in the hell… is wrong with you?!" he shouts.

"Is it so wrong for a saintly and loving mother to give her precious boy a hug?" Sayako asks him.

"Hug me like a normal person! And don't make me laugh with that "saintly" bull crap! No saint wears a dog collar!" Sayako puffs out her chest, showing off the dog tag that says "Yoshi's Pet" with pride.

"Uh, excuse me! This is a Love Choker and it's priceless," she says. "Your father gave it to me the night he popped the question and it's been my wedding band since we've been together." Yoshiro rolls his eyes.

"That's only because you said you think rings are too **feminine** ," he groans. "Not that I minded, as long as you were mine." Sayako happily gets on all fours and shakes her butt like a dog.

" _I'll_ _ **always**_ _be yours, Yoshiii~! Arf, arf!_ " Yoshiro nonchalantly pets her on the head, leaving Akira disgusted. Then, the father puts out his hand to his son.

"So? How'd you do?" he asks. Akira pulls out his exam results and hands them to his father with a confident smile.

"Oh, like you expect anything else?" His parents look at his test results and smile.

"Top dog **again**!" Sayako laughs, patting him on his head. "Just like last year! And the years before **that**!"

"He he… Well, I had some really good tutors," Akira says. Yoshiro frowns with slight remorse.

"Not lately... Sorry about that," he says. "It's just been case after case lately and the work keeps piling up." Akira shakes his head.

"Hey, don't worry. I know you guys work hard. If anything, it makes the times you both make it home all the more meaningful." Sayako walks beside her son and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, we get this weekend off. Why don't we all go on a trip?" she suggests. "I kinda wanna go up to the mountains."

"Sounds good to me," Yoshiro says. "How about **you,** kiddo?" Akira just looked at them both and shook his head.

"I don't care where… as long as it's with you guy."

 **xxx**

"If I had to describe my family in very few words," Akira says. "I'd say… chaotic, but happy… And I can't wait to go back to that." Ann smiles warmly at her lover, happy that he has parents that will always spend time with him without letting their work get in the way.

"You really love them, don't you?" she asks.

"Of course. Up until I moved here and found you guys, they were the only family I got. I mean, they told me I have other relatives, but I've never met them… One of the things I'll have to ask them about, I guess." Mona suddenly hops down from the couch and pads over to the apartment door.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside in private really quick, Akira?" he asks.

"Sure. I'm coming." Akira walks to the door, opens it, and follows his cat friend out to the hall, leaving their friends to talk amongst themselves again.

As soon as he closes the door, Akira lets out a deep sigh.

"I know what you wanna say," he says. "... No, I haven't told her yet." Morgana is actually the only one of his friends he's told about his parents since he'll be going with him back home.

"Why are you stalling?!" Mona scolds. "If you're not going to tell **everybody** , **she** at least has the right to know!"

"I get it, okay?! I do! ... I'll... tell her tonight..."

"You'd better or I'll spill it to everyone!"

 **xxx**

The rest of the afternoon consisted of just more playing around and talking before everyone went home.

After their curry dinner, the couple in the bathroom taking their shared bath.

"So, what do you wanna do about the graduation ceremony on Saturday?" Ann asks Akira as he is scrubbing her back. "Makoto and Haru said we don't have to go if we want some more alone time, but…"

"Hm… Well, I have to head back Leblanc to finish packing that day, but I could do it during the party. And a little more alone time would be nice… I'll keep thinking about it." Akira finishes cleaning her back and pulls her in to hold her at his side. He then notices her biting her lip and shaking a little.

"Speaking of thinking," he says. "What's on **your** mind?"

"J-Just… nervous about what I'm going to do when I meet your parents," she says. "The way you described them today made me super antsy." Ann turns to him with concern in her eyes.

"... Do you think they'll like me?" she asks. "I'm mean, being a model doesn't really give off a good impression to some people." As much as he wanted to tell her that they'll love her just only half as much as he does and it means a lot, suppressed dark thoughts that have been building up all week start flooding his mind, keeping that answer from coming out. And without knowing it, he started answering with those thoughts on his mind.

"W-Well… I dunno…" he sighs. "I mean, you have a point with the model thing… Actually, I'm wondering if they'd even be open to meeting you… They'd probably be pretty skeptical of their son bringing a city girl home with him… And-"

"Y-You're not exactly filling me with confidence here!' Ann shouts, temporarily snapping Akira out of his train of negative thought.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to freak you out… I just… um…" Ann feels a strong tightness on her heart when his face floods with dread.

"H-Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" Akira lets out a deep sigh. If his negative emotions are going to persist, then he might as well confess to the truth right now.

To keep himself from getting any lower, Akira pulls Ann in for a warm and tight embrace. Naturally, she hugs him back, but mostly because based the way he's shaking and the tightness of his embrace, she feels as though he's about to tell her something painful.

"Ann, I-I… I-I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I should've told about this a long time ago…" She rubs his back to comfort him.

"... Then just tell me **now** …" she says. Akira nods, squeezes her as tight as he can, and takes a deep breath.

"... When I was talking about… how much my parents love me…" He shuts his eyes.

"I didn't tell you how much that changed… after what happened with Shido…"

 **xxx**

 _During all the super long days I spent locked up in the holding cell at the KPD precinct... I was constantly shouting at the officers to let me see my folks cuz I haven't seen them at all since before my arrest. But every time I asked, I got the same kind of response._

" _Why should they come? They're busy enough as it is. They don't have time deal with trash."_

 _I tried over and over again, but I got the same kind of answer. There was no way in hell I was gonna believe that. They couldn't really see me like that. During all those years we spent together, I've always told them the truth, even when it was something bad. They couldn't really believe I could turn into a criminal in a single night. I kept telling myself that… right up until after the trial._

 _After my fate was decided… they were the ones to take me home. I was still in shock for most of the drive and they didn't say a word to me. It wasn't until we got back to the house that I started talking to them… And that's when everything went to hell._

" _They're lying. You guys know I'd never hurt anyone. I was trying to protect her! He fell on his own!" I kept telling them that hoping they'd listen. But Dad just marched into their room… and Mom just stood there with her back to me. It frustrated me. Of all people, she should be the one to believe me._

" _Mom, look at me…! C'mon! Look at me…!" She didn't look. And it made me more pissed off._

" _Mom,_ _don't just stand there! Look at me!" Still nothing. At that point, I couldn't take it anymore._

" _ **Mom, don't just stand there! Look at me! SAY SOMETHING, GOD DAMMIT!**_ _"_

… _It happened so fast… like a flash of lighting… Her right knuckle's impact on my jaw, cutting my lip and… sending me tumbling into the ground… That's the one punch I can never forget about…_

 _I didn't need to look to feel the anger in her eyes… They cut into me far deeper than any knife… Obviously, she didn't even want to look at me… So I just went to my room and started packing my things…_

…

 _The morning I left… they didn't even take me themselves… They had someone drop me off at the station… When I asked them where my parents were, they told me something that's stuck with me for so long…_

 **xxx**

"... _They're not gonna waste their time on you… At this point, they most likely just want you gone…_ "

Throughout his entire story, Ann's disbelief gradually rose. The people he described a few hours ago sounded completely different to how they are in his story: So quick to cast him away when his innocence is questioned.

"When I got on the train," he continues with a face flooded with quiet sorrow. "I was almost ready to believe that completely. Neither of them acknowledged my existence after what happened. Didn't talk to me, didn't look at me… Maybe they really don't want me anymore… But while I was looking through my luggage during the ride, I found something in my bag that wasn't there before. It had my parents' initials on them, so they had to have left it for me to help me."

"... What was it?" Ann asks.

"You should already know what it is. I have them with me almost all the time. They're fake, so I shouldn't really have them on me." Zero seconds passed before she realized what he was talking about.

"... Your glasses…" Akira nods.

"They gave me a mask to help me fit in here… If they didn't care, why would they do that? That unanswered question is one of the things that have been pushing me on… Those glasses are the symbol of all the hope I have left…" He pauses to squeeze her tighter.

"You, Futaba, Boss, everyone…" he continues. "You all gave me more love than I'll ever need… Of course I really want to stay than go back there… But no matter how amazing my life is here, I won't be able to truly live it without finding out how **they** feel about me… So that's why I gotta go back… Even if there's a big chance I'll hear something I don't wanna hear, I… I just… **I have to know…** "

Having laid it all out in the table, Akira lets out a deep sigh and gently pushes Ann away to look at her face with eyes filled with remorse.

"... I know I messed up," he grimaces. "I-I should've told you this sooner... I'm sorry…" Ann shakes her head and smiles.

"Hey, no. It's okay," she says. "I know something like that isn't so easy to bring up. If anything, I'm just happy you did before you left." Akira caresses her cheek.

"So listen… I know that things are much easier when you have someone standing by you… but… they're **my** parents, so…"

"... Lemme guess. You don't want me to go with you, right?" Akira bites his lip as she leans in.

"You're dead set on doing this on your own?" she asks. Akira just nods once and she nods back.

"Kay. Then I won't try to change your mind." He gives her a warm smile.

"Annie… Thanks for being so understanding," he says.

" **Of course** I understand… But... just remember. Whether they want you or not, it doesn't really matter." She places her hand on his heart and stares into his eyes with the sweetest smile.

"... Cuz no matter what... I **love** you to the end of time and back… and I'll **always** love you, even if no one else will." Moved by his girl's vow, Akira chuckles and pulls her in.

" _I think someone deserves a kiss for their sweetness and honesty~._ "

" _ **Yay! Mmmm~!**_ "

 **xxx**

The two crawl into bed after their bath, ready to end the day. As Akira is laying his head down in his pillow…

" **No! Not there!** " Akira turns to her as she opens her arms out to him.

"Oh! Uh… you sure?" he asks, knowing that she's grant the use of his other "pillow". "You seriously don't have to-"

"Would you just get over here?" Akira hesitates for a bit, then gives up and rests his head in her chest. The surreal softness immediately works to ease him to sleep.

"... You know what?" she says as she runs her fingers through his messy hair. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"... You really think so?"

"Mm hm. You were already a good person before we met and you're an even better person now. I'm sure they can't wait to see you again." In response, he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her gently with a soft smile on his face.

"... Hey, Ann?" he mumbles. "... **Thanks.** " Ann warmly smiles as she hugs his head.

" _G'night, you._ "

For the first time all month, he didn't have a single nightmare the whole night.

* * *

 **Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** K'yo guys! Hey, remember way back when this fic just got started and I said this one would be my shortest project. LOL XD Oh, how naive I was.

Anyway, next week is my 21st B-Day. So as a special treat, the last chapter for **the Tokyo Arc** of Shots Through the Heart will be going live on Monday the 26th. Keep in mind, I'm saying **this arc** will be finished on that day. The overall story itself is still far from over. I will definitely be doing a Kamakura arc to wrap everything up as its own separate project under a new name.

Reason why I'm doing this? Well for those of you who have been following me, the author, you should be well aware that **I haven't finished one of my first projects.** That story being P3: YNA: True Protector. So after I finish this Tokyo arc, I'm going straight back to finishing up that project **before I do ANYTHING ELSE.** Once I get that done, I'll have no problem coming back to finish this.

Oh. And for those you who are following Reborn from the Sea, I'm still working out the kinks for the plot of that story. Rest assured, I'll come back to that too.


	35. Shot 33: Fly Home, Joker

**Author's Note:** It's my 21st birthday today! One adult slushie and **BURNING** tequila shot later, I'm still alive and very much sober! Yay for not being a lightweight! XD

So you know what **that** means! Whaddya say we finish this story arc up, hm? But of course...

* * *

 **Warning:** The following chapter contains content that explains why this fanfic is rated M for " _Mm Mm_ _ **Mmmm!**_ ". The paragraphs containing such content are labeled with ( **XXXXX** ), so reader's discretion is advised. But **hey! I** won't tell if **you** won't! ***winky winky***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Persona 5: Shots Through the Heart**

 **Final Shot: Fly Home, Joker**

* * *

 **White Week: Last Day**

* * *

It's a bright and sunny Friday in Tokyo, as well as the last day Akira will be spending living his lover before he gets ready for his trip back home. Their White Day date was ruined thanks to that hijacking at Shujin, so he was determined to make this the date of all dates.

After making Ann a big breakfast in the wee hours of the morning, Akira had her get ready in a very special something he bought for her. Ergo, the fourth gift of White Week.

Akira is patiently waiting for Ann in the living room in his special outfit for today. Black sneakers, black faded jeans, white T-shirt, and the Phantom Thief leather jacket Ann bought him for their birthday. And today, no glasses.

"You done in there yet, Ann-pan?" he calls out. He hears the sound of her bedroom door open. The sound of one footstep coming slowly after the other tells him that she's hesitant to let him see her. Obviously, she's embarrassed by the outfit.

"C'mon, honey," he urges. "Lemme see you. I gotta know if it suits you." Ann takes a deep breath and slowly walks into the room to reveal her full splendor.

A frilly, glitter peppered white mini dress with a light blue butterfly pattern, a long white see through floral pattern cardigan, and white low heel slippers. All of that was dazzling enough… but the real kicker was the endless river of shimmering yellow silk cascading from the headband he gave her on White Day down her back and over her shoulders. Not one word Akira could think of could even come close to beginning to describing how glorious it is.

The goddess in white blushes profusely as she examines herself.

"Y-You really know how to surprise a girl," she giggles. "I-I seriously thought you'd get me something more… racey." The more the boy stares at her, the more tiny details he starts to notice. The star diamond ear piercings, the light eye shadow, the lip gloss, the light blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, the topaz necklace he got her as a birthday gift, and the heart ring he gave her for Christmas. The dress was the perfect size too and it accomplished its purpose. Not only was it short enough to draw attention to her long, beautiful legs and slim fitting enough to make her body look good, but its elegance perfectly balances her sexyness with cuteness. And if that wasn't enough, it even brought out her sky blue eyes. All of the details, big and small, blended together to make a work of divine art created by the hands of all the gods in existence…

Would Yusuke be able to capture this beauty properly?

Ann bashfully rubs her left arm up and down as she glances at her boyfriend.

"... I-I… look ridiculous, don't I?" she mumbles. Akira just stands up and walks up to her to get a closer look, which makes her even more uncomfortable.

" _Hnnnngh~! C'mon~! Don't just stand there~!_ " she whines. " _Say something~! You're making this even more embarrassing~!_ " With no words coming to mind, Akira settles for pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It wasn't what she asked for, but Ann is **always** open to kissing, so she happily returns the gesture back with a sweet moan. After pulling away, Akira shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm sorry! T-That's all I can do!" he admits. "This is **way** more than I imagined! Everything is… **perfect!** No! **Way** better than perfect! Your bod is **banging** in that! And… your hair…!" Akira snickers as he buries his face in her wavy golden locks and hugs her as tight as he can like a stuffed teddy bear.

"So warm! So fluffy! And you smell like a gourmet cake that just came out of the oven! _Ahhhh! This was_ _ **so**_ _damn well worth the wait~!_ " As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't help but smile, giggle, and nuzzle her face into his chest, reveling in the overwhelming affection he's bombarding her with.

"I'm glad you like it so much," she says. "Though **you're** the one who bought the dress, so some of the credit goes to you." Akira finally lets go of her and smiles.

"Well, **you're** the one who made it work," he says. Ann gently pulls her hair back behind her right ear.

"Shouldn't we get going?" she asks. "It wouldn't be much of a big date if we spent the whole day standing here." Akira excitedly locks arms with her.

"Hell yeah! Let's go show you off to the world, babe!"

 **xxx**

On the train ride to Maihama, the couple are locked into the final boss fight of "Love vs. Evil", a boss fight that they've been trying to beat all month.

"I still don't get why Futaba made this boss so damn hard!" Ann complains.

"Less talking, more magic shooting!" After about five minutes, the boss is brought down to its last sliver of HP and a quick time prompt shows up on both their screens. At the last second, they press the button at the same time to strike the final blow. When the boss disappears, the game's victory message pops up on the screen: " _ **LOVE CONQUERS ALL!**_ "

Ann jumps from her seat and shoots a fist in the air.

" _ **AAAAAALL RIIIIIIIIIGHT!**_ " Akira leans back in his seat and sighs in relief.

"We rock." After giving him a high-five, Ann notices a bunch of people staring at her. She laughs nervously, bows to everyone in apology, and sits back down. Even after that, she can still feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I think I weirded everyone out," she nervously laughs. Akira wraps his arm around her and pulls her in.

"Nah. I think they're just shocked at how gorgeous you look in that outfit," he says.

"I had a feeling it would draw some attention. I feel like one of this princess dolls little girls play with… I'm not mad about it though. I-I really want to be a girlfriend you can be proud of." Akira kisses her cheek.

"Don't sweat about not being able to do things you're already doing."

 **xxx**

Last time the couple went to the kingdom of dreams, not only was it a celebration party with everyone else, but it ended on a very sour note. This time, there's nothing to worry about now. So here they are, back in Destinyland.

The two gaze at the enormous castle from the center of the amusement park.

"Wow! The castle is amazing!" Ann gasps.

"It's been a while since we've seen it, haven't we?" Akira says. "And… there are people here now since neither of us are rich enough to rent the whole place out like Haru is."

"She seriously thinks like a celebrity… So, which kinds of rides do you like, Akira?" Akira smirks at her.

"Thrill rides, of course! What else do you expect with how much I love a good fight?!" Ann giggles at his answer.

"I guess their both the same, in a way," she says. "Super scary at the start, but kinda refreshing somehow… Just to warn you, I scream **really** loud on the rides, okay?" Akira starts pulling her towards the first heart pumper he sees.

"Then let's go find out which one of us can scream louder."

 **xxx**

Raging Dragon Coaster. The kart zooms on the twisted rails as the couple compete in a screaming contest, their hands thrown over their heads as they flip up and down.

Ann: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

Akira: " **RIGHTEOUS! RIGHTEOUS! YEAAAAH!** "

 **xxx**

Crazy Curl Cups. The couple laugh out loud and hold on for dear life as the giant tea cup they're riding in spins round and round, bumping into the other cups.

Ann: " _I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE~!_ "

Akira: " _NOT ON THAT NEW DRESS I BOUGHT YOU YOU'RE NOOOOOT~!_ "

The ride ends with them dizzy on the floor after crashing hard into another cup. Still a fun time though.

 **xxx**

Outside the couple ride "Tunnel of Fate". Lovey dovey couples eagerly wait in line, anxious to ride the boat that'll take them through a cave filled with cupids, doves, and flashy pink hearts.

...

At the first sight of it, Akira and Ann just walk away without looking back.

Akira+Ann: " **Nope.** "

 **xxx**

As the couple are walking around, Ann notices Akira suddenly stop.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asks. The sight of a flower garden in the background behind plants a toothy grin on his face as he pulls out his phone.

"The background, the way you look," he chuckles. "It's just too precious! I **gotta** take a pic!" Ann swiftly goes into model mode, putting her hands behind her back and tilting her head slightly to give off an innocent little girl vibe. Akira readies his camera app and points it at her.

" _Smile, gorgeous~!_ "

 _ ***FWOOSH!***_

 _ ***SNAP!***_

The picture was taken. The subject: Her panties revealed by the wind blowing up her dress.

Akira chuckles and smiles nervously.

" _... Uhhhhh..._ " With the shadow over her eyes changing the vibe of her smile from innocent to threatening, Ann reveals the electric whip concealed in her bag.

"... **Delete that photo... right now.** "

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

 **xxx**

After hours of screaming on all manner of rides and sight seeing, the two stop to rest and grab some food and sit in the middle of the main amusement square to eat.

Akira stares at Ann's long alluring flawless legs for days, which successfully tempt him into touching them. Ann, of course, bats his hand away and points at him with a smile as if to say "Bad boy!".

"I'm sorry!" he laughs. "I couldn't help it! _They're so long and perfect!_ "

"Too bad! Get my permission first before you touch!" Akira leans in with a mischievous grin.

"...Can I get it **tonight?** " She returns the grin and boops his nose.

"... _Maaaybeee~_ "

"Cool. Cuz I need to make sure I get this done today."

"Get what done?" Akira suddenly pulls her in by her waist with his left hand and ghosts his right hand up her left thigh in one jerking motion. Her entire body freezes in shock as he grins devilishly at her with his narrow sin red eyes before leaning in ever so closely to the side of her head, blowing gently in her ear to make her shiver, and whispers in a deep, seductive voice.

"... **_By the time today's through, you'll be marked as mine forever. I'll be all you can think about way after the day you die._** " He slowly pulls away, stares at her shocked, beet red face, and smiles innocently as he continues to eat.

"... _Just wanted you to know!_ " It takes Ann a minute to recover and start eating again. Usually, a girl is supposed to feel like her life is in danger when a guy does something like that. True, Akira's stunt did leave her breathless... but with anticipation.

... **_Sooo_** _not_ _fair~!_

When they are just about finish their meal, they hear the sound of medieval acoustics in the background. When they look around, they see the band in question in the middle of the square. They're dressed up in medieval musician clothes and everything.

"Fitting for castle town music," Akira says. Ann suddenly jumps from her seat and reaches out her hand to him.

"Hey, pretty boy," she giggles. "Wanna dance?" Akira is taken aback a bit. Not by Ann's sudden request, however.

"Come to think of it, you and I never really had a dance together, have we?" he asks. "But… those shoes aren't exactly made for-" She waves the white shoes in the front of his face. Akira just sighs and takes her hand. She sets her bag down in her chair, putting her shoes inside, and pulls her boyfriend to the center of the square.

(Author's Note: Imagine the Kingdom Dance scene from "Tangled")

As the two twirl and spin around the big open circle, they catch the attention of the band and it urges them to play louder and more sporadically. The music and their dancing combined draw in a large crowd of people, entertained by the show.

The dancing couple notice the audience they've drawn when they start clapping to the tempo.

"Looks like we've drawn in quite the crowd," Akira chuckles as he pulls Ann in.

"I-It's embarrassing if we're the only ones dancing for them," she giggles. Ann breaks away from Akira, prances towards two little girls, and grabs them by their hands.

" _Hey! You two wanna dance?_ " The girls smile as they let the blonde model pull them into the circle. This inspires her man to do the same, so he pulls random people into the circle with him. Before long, everyone was dancing around merrily. Akira never took his eyes off Ann, who was having the most fun playing with the little girls, like a carefree princess being merry with the people of her kingdom. The same can be said for her while she looked at him as her charismatic prince.

For the last two minutes of the song, everyone watched the happy couple dance together. And for the finale, they perform a good old fashioned dip and kiss. After the applause dies down and the crowd scatters, they share a tight embrace.

"... Glad we got this done before I left," Akira says. Ann notices the sun starting the sunset.

"Wow… Time sure flies when you're having fun," she says. "This really is the kingdom of dreams." Akira chuckles as he look around the square, admitting that as magical as this place is...

"... This isn't the place where **mine** came true." Akira looks down at Ann, who is looking up at him with a bright, flushed smile, which makes him laugh even more.

"... And what're **you** smiling about?" he asks. Her grip tightens as she giggles.

"I had a thought cross my mind today…" she says. "From the moment you forced your way into my life… all the way up to now… I think I'm at my happiest when I'm with **you** , Akira." Akira frowns a bit.

"... Even though I'm just a sassy, cocky, reckless, trouble making, perverted show-off?"

" _Mm-hm._ "

"... Even though I've kept such big, life-changing secrets from you?"

"Yep."

"... Even though I'm stained black with sin and I won't have an easy time getting a future where I can take care of you?"

"Even then… And I'm kinda stained black too." Akira strokes her long blonde hair and smiles.

"... I'm really happy you're happy. It's all I care about, really... Just don't raise my pedestal **too** high." Ann shakes her head.

"I can't help it! You're so amazing!" Akira starts blushing profusely.

"What did I **just** say?! For real! That's embarrassing!"

"It's true, though! C'mon, you **know** it's true! You're just coolest guy ever-"

" **STOP THAT!** " Ann giggles at the sight of him getting flustered and pulls away, the two only being connected by their hands.

"Y'know… Sometimes I think about what my life would've been like if I never met you," she admits as she starts to frown. "... And it's always really scary. I bet wouldn't have taken my modeling seriously, and would've eventually given up… And even worse… I bet I would've just let Kamoshida have me…" Her smile returns as she squeezes his hands tighter.

"But I'm so glad **you're** the one I'm giving my everything to. It's thanks to **your** support that I can always keep going. My life's just a big pile of nothing without you in it." She takes his right hand and places on the center of her chest to let him feel her beating heart.

"So **thank you** … for **everything**." The sweetness and sincerity of her words prompts him to kiss her forehead.

"You just can't stop being an angel, can you?" he asks.

"Well, it was just something I really needed to say before you left." Ann looks over at the nearby clock to check the time: 4:45.

"Oh. It's almost time for the parade," Ann says. "You wanna go?"

"Totally. C'mon." After letting her get her bag and put her shoes back on, Akira pulls her in the opposite direction of where the parade is taking place.

"Huh? Akira, we're going the wrong way." Akira grins mischievously as he sets his sights on the Castle of Destiny.

"No, we're not. Trust me."

 **xxx**

Usually, normal people would stand on the side of road to watch a parade. Unfortunately, Akira is far from a normal person. For the Destinyland parade and firework show, he'd much rather watch it from the top of castle, no matter how prohibited it is.

Ann follows her boyfriend as he climbs up the metal ladder on the side of castle without a single word.

"Can't help but notice you haven't said anything about how crazy of an idea this is!" Akira calls out. Ann smirks.

"If almost one year of knowing you has told me anything, it's that you're a maniac!" she calls out. "I'm not surprised by this at all!"

"You know me so well!" Ann keeps the conversation going to distract her from how high they're climbing.

"Hey, you know one of the little girls we were dancing with back there?" she asks. "The one with the braided ponytail?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I actually met her before earlier this afternoon when you went to use the bathroom. At first, she thought I was one of the princesses, but then she told me she's seen me in magazines before. She said she wanted to be just like me when she grows up! _Hahaha!_ It was amazing!"

"Well, she made one **hell** of a good choice for a role model! … Though there's always only gonna be one you. Nothing will change that."

The two finally reach the castle roof. Ann brushes her hair back, the wind lifting it up and letting it flow free, as she looks out on the horizon and the entire lit up amusement park. Everything from the buildings to the rides glow beautifully in the night sky.

"It's amazing up here," she lightly gasps. "How close are we gonna be to the fireworks?"

"Definitely the closest we can get without the risk of getting burned," Akira says. He puts his right hand into his pocket and walks over to Ann.

"We got a little time before the show starts..." he says. "Now seems like a good time as any for this." Ann turns to him and her eyes widen at the tiny black box he is waving in his hand.

"The final gift of White Week… and this one is extra special." Ann puts her hands over her heart and smiles, anticipating a very heartfelt speech.

"Hey, Ann… Tell me," Akira says. "Do you… know why I became a Phantom Thief in the first place? Do you know what triggered my desire to become one?"

"It was because of what Kamoshida was doing, right?" she asks. "Plus, he leaked your info and threatened to have you expelled for no reason." Akira shakes his head.

"Well, there's all that too… but none of those are the main reason."

"Oh… Then I dunno." Akira frowns as he recalls the first time the two talked at Big Bang Burger... and the face she wore back then.

"... Your tears," he says. Ann tilts her head.

"My… tears?" Akira nods.

"When Morgana told me about how to change a person's heart and what it might do to the victim," he says. "I was hesitant cuz I didn't think anything Kamoshida did was worthy of death…" Akira grips the box hard in his hand.

"But then, you and I talked… The whole time, my heart was hurting like crazy while I stared at your face. The tears flooding down your cheeks, your swollen red eyes, the sound of yours sobs. I've told you so many times how painful it is for me to see you cry. That first time was definitely the most painful out of all of 'em. So when I found out that bastard was making you cry so much, my mind was set… I was gonna do whatever it took to save you, even if it meant murder. I never wanted to see you cry like that again. That's what convinced me to dive head first into the Phantom Thief business." Akira chuckles as he looks down at the box.

"So, long story short…" he says. " **You're** the #1 reason why I became Joker in the first place." Of course, Ann couldn't help but be moved by his revelation.

"Akira… I didn't know that," she says. Akira grins.

"Well, duh! I never told you! … Anyway, not only did you keep me from becoming a heartless and cold person, but you helped me become a greater man in the process. Again, I don't think anyone could be more grateful to someone else for anything than I am to you for that. You say I've done so much for you and that debt can never be repaid... But it's really the other way around..." Akira's eyes narrow and glimmer with affection as he talks.

"You've done way more for me than you could possibly know... Everything good that's happen to me over the past year, everything I've gained… it's all because of you… You're always striving to be a better person, even though you're breathtaking already... You're strong, unbelievably sweet and kind, and your loyalty and compassion is second to none to the point where you'd even lay down your own life... That's the Ann that I treasure, the Ann that I love from the bottom of my heart..." Ann wipes a tear from her eye as her blush bolded and her heart is blanketed in warmth.

"That's why... I'm determined to make sure you get all the happiness in the world…" he says. "All the happiness that you rightfully deserve… cuz you gave a trouble making sinner like me so many things that I don't deserve… There's no Joker, no Akira Kurusu, without Panther... without Ann Takamaki... So…" Akira pops open the black box to reveal a pair of platinum diamond encrusted promise rings with " _Akira x Ann_ " engraved inside.

"Please… promise to be mine forever?" The young Vague model didn't even need to think about his proposal. She's been ready to say yes since the day she became aware of her feelings for him. On the other hand, she didn't really need to though.

"Stupid moron," she says sweetly. "... _**I already am**_ …"

She gladly offers her right hand to him and he puts one of the rings on her ring finger. Afterwards, he puts the other ring on his right ring finger as well and shows it to her.

"This makes it even more official then," he chuckles. "... Never take that off, okay?" Ann slowly shakes her head as she rubs her ring with her finger and thumb.

"Not ever," she says. At that moment, music starts blaring from the parade road.

"Oh! It's starting!" Ann exclaims as she jogs towards the edge of the rooftop, Akira following her. The two sit comfortably on the edge to get a perfect view of the show. Ann's sky blue eyes widen with amazement as the floats are driven down the road, dancers of all kinds performing on each one. Even from the height and distance they're at now, the entire show is still able to be enjoyed to its fullest.

As awe inspiring as it was though, it paled in comparison to the firework show. A wide array of brightly colored sparks flying through vast night sky that can only be described as heavenly. And even more so for the couple watching from atop the glowing castle.

"... I think this beats the sunset in Hawaii," Ann gasps. "... It's beautiful." As she gazes at the spectacle in the sky, her betrothed stares intently at her, which he has been doing throughout the entire show, too starstruck to tell her the obvious.

… _Not as beautiful as you..._

 **xxx**

After what could only be described as a day filled with enchanted tenderness, the trouble making couple have finally returned to the apartment for their last night together.

Ann happily stretches out, more than satisfied with how the day went.

" _God, today was the best~!"_ she exclaims. "I got to skip exams and spent the whole day at Destinyland with the world's best BF! It seriously couldn't be any better!" All Akira does is chuckle as he puts down his bag. Ann turns back to him with a bright smile.

"So hey, what was **your** favorite part of the day?" she asks. The boy didn't even need to think.

"The parade," he says. " **Definitely** the parade." Ann looks up at the ceiling, daydreaming about the show.

"Mm-hm! Mine too! Weren't those float with all the characters dancing on it the cutest things?!"

"O-Oh… yeah…"

"And the fireworks! That was the closest I've ever been to them! It was really scary, but the show was really pretty up close! It totally makes up for the one that got rained on last year!"

"Huh… Must've been something else…" Ann giggles at him.

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" she asks. " **You** were there sitting right next to me. What, did you space out through the whole thing?" Akira slightly blushes as he turns away and scratches his cheek with his finger.

"... A-Actually… Y-Yeah…" Ann's eyes widen with slight surprise.

"... Wait, for real? **The whole thing?** "

As surreal as the parade itself and fireworks show was for Ann, the sight that Akira beheld was enough to completely capture his attention. Shooting stars disappearing in the night sky in the background as his love is blanketed in a goddess' radiance, her stunning white dress shimmering in an array of bright colors from the luminous rainbow hue of the castle of dreams, her luscious hair of gold flowing gently in the breeze, the angelic innocence in her soft smile, and her sky blue eyes were brought out in full glory. The world's most dazzling princess sitting happily on her castle of imagination. To him, that sight was a million times better than some explosions and lit up floats.

"... Pretty much…" he finally admits as he walks up to her. "... The show went on for so long… and the lights were probably really bright and pretty… but I didn't see any of it…" He stops directly in front of her, places a hand on her cheek, and looks her straight her eyes. This atmosphere was ridiculously familiar. It's the same as when they went on the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel together. Ann had done the same thing he did tonight.

 _We went all the way around,_ she had said. _… But I didn't see any scenery._

Naturally, it was only fitting that he told her the reason why just like she did.

"... _All I saw… was_ _ **you**_ _._ "

The sweet sound of those words make her heart flip and fills her eyes with glimmering affection as she smiles and blushes profusely. As she said before, be it near him, directly next to him, or trapped in his embrace, she feels the safest and the happiest when she is with him. That fact couldn't be more true now.

No longer needing to ask for it like she did the first time, she traps his face in her hands and pulls him down to her slightly to start gently pecking at his lips. He wraps his left arm around her microscopic waist and starts kissing her back, which she responds to by wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in further. The string of light kisses consist of the two taking turns chasing after each other's lips. They stop for a brief moment to gaze into each other's eyes, which are both narrowed and contain the burning fire of desire within them. A desire that had been building within Ann ever since Akira's little stunt at the square.

They resume with Akira sending his tongue to infiltrate her mouth and chase after hers. She lets out a few cute little moans and entrusts her weight to him as the two make contact and wrap around each other. After gently pushing her to make her back up against the wall, Akira slowly slides his hands under her dress, rubs all over her vase like torso, and lets his left hand grip her butt and his right hand settle on the side of her waist. Worst case scenario, she'd either push him away in embarrassment or pull back for a brief moment to protest before continuing. This time, her moans just get louder and her face turns redder as she wraps her right leg around his thigh and pulls herself in closer, seductively rubbing her buxom bod against him and allowing her ragged breaths to flowing into his mouth.

Akira sensually rubs his hand up and down her waist, tickling her and making her tremble. After about a minute, he slides his hand higher up her body, undoes her bra from the front, and gropes at her ample breasts. Successive loud shrieks escape her mouth and she blushes profusely, yet she just tightens her grip on him, sends her tongue deeper into his mouth, pushes her body harder against his, and sways it from side to side, aiming to increase the pleasure.

While any form of kissing was her favorite wholesome thing to have Akira do to her, having her chest felt up was her favorite form of foreplay. And Akira has done it more than enough times to know that if he passionately kisses her and fondles her boobs at the same time, the ecstasy will overwhelm her mind and she'll go crazy with longing, which is exactly what he wants. **Especially** during romantic times like this when her emotions are peaked.

After what feels like hours (but were really minutes) of heavy flirting, she attempts to talk in between the hot kisses.

" _ **Mm…!**_ _H-Hey…! S-Stop… t-teasing me…!_ " she gasps hoarsely.

"Hm? … I don't know what you mean," he whispers before kissing her again.

" _Y-You know…!_ _ **Mmhm…!**_ _Exactly w-what I'm t-talking about…!_ "

"Nope. I really don't." He pulls his lips away and rests his forehead on hers, still feeling her up and looking her dead in her eyes, which are clouded with overwhelming ecstasy.

"If there's something you want from me," he says in a deep tone. "All you have to do is tell me." She shuts her eyes and whimpers, still feeling the intense pleasure in her chest and her rump.

" _Y-You should!_ _ **Mm~!**_ _Already know by now!_ _ **Ahn~!**_ " He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Can't be completely sure unless you tell me… You're daring enough to be with a no-good devil like me, so I'll grant any wish you want in exchange. Anything you want me to do, I'll do. That's the "deal" you made with me." He presses his body harder against hers and lightly licks her lips once just to tease her even more, retreating before she could catch him.

"But you have to tell me what it is… So go on, bad girl... Tell me what you want."

A natural recurring theme of their foreplay is that before they start dashing any further towards second base, Ann has to tell Akira that she wants him. Even after he gets her super turned on, he won't take a single step further until she gives him the word. And he does this **every single time.** She's happy that 25% of the reason for this is because it's his way of restraining himself from forcing her into it when she **really** doesn't want to, but she's also frustrated that the other 75% is so he could torture her when she really wants it. And considering that, despite her protests to sudden flings, she always ends up wanting him, it frustrates her every time.

Ann lets out a scream when he squeezes her left breast hard, pinching her tip between two of his knuckles, and grips her gluteus maximus tightly. Then Akira puts on a devilish, lustful grin and whispers in her ear.

"... _**C'mon...**_ _ **Say it.**_ " She bites her lip as she turns her head to look deep into his eyes while showing all the longing in hers.

"... _ **Please… I want you...**_ " Akira pulls his right hand away from her chest, pushes her chin up with his finger, and presses his thumb on her lips, which prompts her to lick and suck on it. He then quickly sweeps her up by her thighs and carries her into her bedroom.

 **XXXXX**

In the middle of what promised to be a very long night of passion, the two lovers decided to take a short break. Ann is lying on top of Akira under the sheets since he let her take the lead this time, her bare, sweat drenched body glued to his as she indulged in her habit of showering his face with affectionate licks and kisses like a puppy marking its territory after a round as if she's giving him some kind of reward.

"I can confidently say you're definitely not too heavy for me," Akira chuckles.

"You **know** that's not what I meant back then," Ann pouts. Akira slowly runs his fingers through the river of silky gold running down her back.

"... Hard to believe anyone could have hair this beautiful," he says. "Thank God you decided not to dye it black."

"I think you praising it is the biggest reason I take such good care of it," she giggles. She then pushes herself off of him and stares into his eyes with a concerned expression.

"Hey… This is good for you too, right?" she asks.

"Yeah. As long as **you're** happy with it, of course it is." Ann sighs in discontent.

"So, you're **not** happy then." Akira sits up.

"What?! I just said I'm happy with it!" he exclaims.

"You said that you're happy with it as long as **I** am. That's **not** okay." Akira cocks an eyebrow and laughs a little.

"Uh… A-Am I getting scolded for not enjoying myself?" She gives him a narrow eyed look.

"That depends," she says. "Have you been holding back?"

"W-Well… yeah! I-I mean, if I didn't, it would hurt and that's not what I'm trying to do!" Ann sighs in disappointment, then leans in.

"Hey, you'll do anything I want you to do, right?" she asks. "That was the "deal"?"

"Your wish is my command, my sin stained goddess." She slides over to straddle on his lap and places a hand on his cheek with a warm smile on her face.

"Then do me a favor… and don't hold back anymore… I'm happy that you're putting me first, but it doesn't work if it doesn't go both ways…" Akira bites down on his lip.

"... You sure?" Ann hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear.

"Remember what I told you the first time? … Anything you want, it's fine… And honestly… I'd be okay with feeling you so much, its hurts…" Akira's eyes switch from left to right and back as he thinks, then he looks back at her.

"... Does that mean it's **my** turn now?" Ann pulls away and nods with a toothy grin.

" _Mm-hm!_ " Akira can't help but laugh a little more at how his girlfriend, who had been traumatized out of the act of having relations, loses all of her inhibitions once he gets her nude and in the mood. Like flipping a secret switch only he, as her lover, could find.

"... Okay," Akira mumbles. "T-Then… um…" He slowly rolls over to get Ann on her back and hovers over her.

"Just… hold me as tight as you can," he says. Ann hugs him with all her might and pecks and licks him multiple times on his cheek for good measure.

"... Anything else?" she asks. Akira squeezes her as tight as he can in turn.

"No... Just stay like this." Ann starts laughing.

" **This** is all you wanted?!" she asks. "Wow, you **really** didn't have anything to-"

"... _**Hiiii-YAAAH!**_ " Ann shrieks as he suddenly lifts her up into the air. Before she knew it, she had been pinned to the wall and suspended from the ground, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her lover. The impact of her being pinned didn't surprise her half as much as his sudden entry. And **that** didn't shock her a quarter as much as the flash of his evil narrow eyes and his mischievous grin.

" **Dumb ass,** " he snickers. "For as long as you've known me, you should've known **that** wasn't all of what I want." After recovering for the Akira's preemptive strike, Ann weakly smiles and giggles at him. The rebel's smile slowly turns into a serious look.

"... Last chance to back out," he warns her. "Your bod... feels way too good... Once I start, I don't think I'm not gonna be able to stop… You **sure** you want it?" Ann stares deep into the eyes that she has become so familiar with. The calm dark grey displays his angelic kindness, loyalty, and selflessness while concealing the shade of crimson red that displays his animosity, mischievousness, and sinfulness. These eyes reveal all the good and evil that make up his soul, which is everything she adores. She was in love with a dangerous man and showed no fear in doing so. She just wanted all he could give.

She leans in and takes her time seductively sucking on and licking his lips, which tempts him into French kissing her. After pulling back out, Akira whispers in her ear.

"... _I love you so much, Ann-pan_ …" Ann smiles as he squeezes her as tight as he can, feeling her chest being compressed by his squeeze.

" _I-I love you too… **Kira**..._ " she lightly gasps. He inhales sharply through his nose and reveals his red eyes of desire, remembering the promise he made to her earlier.

 _By the time today's through, you'll be marked as mine forever. I'll be all you can think about far beyond the day you die._

"... _**Keep saying that…**_ "

With those words, Ann gasps as Akira began relentlessly pistoning himself into her, powered by genuine love. Compared to all of the other times they shared relations since Valentine's Day, he was most aggressive he's ever been. Each impact was hard hitting and sent a violent surge of pleasure all throughout Ann's body. The overwhelming force of his movements disabled Ann's ability to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy. The only thing she can do is hold him tightly and brace herself for his thrusts.

She suddenly feels the storm of pleasure slowly subside and Akira start to slow down. After all that lightning fast build-up, the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. She remembers what he told her to do before he started.

"... I-I love you!" she exclaims.

Hearing those words spurs Akira to continue moving at the same vicious pace as before. Once again under fire, she arches her back and wraps her legs tighter around his waist to pull him in as deep as she can. Akira lets his tongue slither in and out of her left ear and up and down the side of her neck while he grabs her left bosom and caresses it all over, increasing the ecstasy tenfold. The lewd moans and the ragged heavy breathes on his neck tells him he's doing it right.

Sensing him about to slow down again, she gets a shout out.

"I-I love you…! A-Akira…!"

In response, he kept up the tempo, stopped going for her neck, and kissed her deeply. All the while, he feels himself getting lost in her. The strawberry taste of her lips, the flower smell of her perfume, the springy feel of her body, the thunderous sound of her heart. He was getting lost in all of it, like sinking into an endless abyss, and it was draining him of all reason.

Fearing losing control completely and hurting her, he attempts to break the lip lock. But she strengthens her grip to keep him within kissing range.

" _Mm-mm! N-Not enough!_ " she gasps. " _K-Kiss me more!_ _**Mmmm~!**_ " He bends to her will and continues sucking at her mouth, his mind sinking deeper and deeper into the void. At this point, there was nothing there to rein him in. All that was there was his bottomless longing for her that drove him onward.

 _I adore this girl!_ he thinks loudly. _There's not a damn thing I don't love about her! All the treasures in the world don't mean anything! There's nothing I want more than her! Her smell, her taste, her beating heart, her beautiful body,_ _ **all of it**_ _! … To have all of her all to myself…_

After an eternity of French kissing, Ann loosens her grip on his head and his sinful red eyes radiate in full glory.

 _ **I'll give her my everything in turn!**_

With his mind completely lost in her being, all that was left was his primal urges. His feral instincts make him pull out of the kiss and bite down and suck hard on her neck like a vampire. At the same time, his moves become more aggressive to the point where she can feel a little pain mixed in with the pleasure within. Naturally, she cries out, but rather than push him away, she grabs the back of his head again to hold him in place and pulls him in as deep as she can. Like she said, she'd be happy if she felt him so much, it hurts. A blissfully painful state of euphoria.

"I love you, Akira!" she cries out again. Akira moves with reckless abandon, his teeth sink deeper into her, her eyes start to leak, and their grip on each other tightens as she continues to scream and they both feel a climax approaching fast.

"I love you…! **I love you…! I-I… I LOVE YOU!** "

 _Then, take it in…_ _ **Take it in…!**_ _ **ALL OF IT…!**_

With that, the sinful ecstasy explodes, violently surging through their bodies like raging torrents. Akira just shuts his eyes tightly and grunts as his girl digs her nails into his skin and she screams bloody murder, both of their bodies tensing up, jerking, and writhing around in each other's arms, a blazing hot, fuzzy, numbing feeling preventing them from figuring out whose body is whose. And as if time had frozen, the massive flood of carnal pleasure went on seemingly without end.

After the heat of passion melts frozen time, then ebbs away completely, the two lovers finally relax in each other's embrace. Akira, having recovered his mind from the void, finally removes his teeth from her neck, leaving some deep teeth marks and a hickey behind, and pulls his head away as he catches his breath. He opens his eyes to stare at her crimson red face, drenched in sweat, eyes damp with tears, and a little drool coming out of the left side of her mouth. Very similar to the to her face when she awakened her Persona back in April, but way more intense.

She recovers enough of her own mind to barely be able to speak as she forces out a single word.

"... _A-A... A... kira..."_ Akira uses his thumb to wipe off the drool before stealing her lips. Ann weakly tries to take in his air to get her lungs working right again and calm her pounding heart. When they separate and she recovers her breath, she opens her pleasure clouded eyes, looks into his, and smiles blissfully.

"U-Um… T-That's... not all of it… is it?" she asks. Akira smirks as he lightly squeezes her breast and secures her left hand in his right.

"Look who's starting to get it…" he says in a deep, mischievous tone. "I've got **a bunch** more stuff I wanna try… You don't mind, do you?" Ann pulls him in for a tight embrace and whispers in his ear.

"... _**I can't get enough**_ …"

 **xxx**

After a few more hours of sweet love making, the couple lie down on Ann's bed for another rest, the limp from the waist down Ann happily enjoying Akira spooning her from behind.

To break the silence, Akira starts prodding all of the weak point on her body. His hands going on a journey from her ears to the nape of her neck, down her waist, across her stomach, to her belly button, and finally ending the trip on her passion fruits, making her mew in delight, especially at the end.

" _Nnnn~! God, that's so dirty~!_ " she moans. " _Something so bad shouldn't feel this good~!_ " Akira grins mischievously.

"Glad to see we're sharing a favorite spot on your bod," he chuckles. Ann looks over her shoulder and reaches out to pinch his cheek.

" _My boyfriend is so naughty~!_ " she giggles.

" _Well, my girl is just as guilty cuz she lets me do what I want!_ " After he pecks her cheek, Ann touches his nose with hers.

"You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing," she says. "You act like a good boy most of the time, but your devil side is out when you're having fun." Akira smirks at her.

"Well, I always have fun when I'm with you, so I guess that means it's always out."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." Ann rubs the spot where Akira bit her.

"Speaking of wolves, they bite just like you do too!" she says.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself. That was on **you.** "

"I'm not complaining and I don't really mind it. I was just surprised is all."

"Is that so? ... Y'know, for a girl who wore a dominatrix outfit, you sure turn into one hell of masochist when we fool around."

"Just cuz I wore a dominatrix outfit and like using whips doesn't mean I **am** one." Akira chuckles as he pulls her hair back behind her ear, gazing at her body as the moon's luminance blankets her.

"... You really are gorgeous, you know that?" he says. When he goes in to steal her lips, she pulls back slightly.

" _Easy, bad little boy~_ " she whispers, remembering for an instant that she's just barely older than him.

"What'd you call me?!" he snickers. Ann starts to feel her eyelids get heavier.

"Hey… I'm a little tired," she yawns. "Mind if I doze off for a bit?" Akira kisses her cheek again.

"Go ahead, Ann-pan," he whispers. "Rest those pretty eyes of yours." Ann lays her head down on her pillow and lets her eyes close. Akira caresses her side to help ease her to sleep, which doesn't take long at all.

"She falls asleep so fast," he mumbles to himself.

Akira's heart warms up a little as he watches the love of his life be carried away to dreamland. The most peaceful sight he could ever see.

 _... My Ann… is too perfect..._

At that moment, he feels his stomach rumble unnaturally.

"... I gotta use it." He tries to slip out of bed. Then like twin cobras, a pair of arms lash out, wrap around his neck, and yank him back in, making his face crash straight into the deep valley of Ann's breasts.

"Who- MMPH!"

" **HEY!** " Akira looks up and sees Ann giving him a pouty face with puffed up cheeks and puppy dog eyes.

" _Where are you going~?! What're you doing~?!_ " she whines. " _You can't just leave a pretty girl in bed all alone, you know~!_ " Akira struggles out of her cleavage, allowing him to breath again.

" _Pwah! Hah!_ S-Sorry. Nature's calling," he says. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to answer the phone in your room, let alone right here in your bed." Ann grumbles for a bit before letting him go.

"You have til I count to a hundred," she says. Akira jogs straight into the bathroom and shuts the door. Ann starts counting out loud.

"... 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-!"

" **Whoa whoa whoa!** That count's **way** too fast!" Akira shouts.

"9! 18! 27!"

"Now, you're just skipping numbers by nines!"

"36-45-54-63-72-81-90-99!"

"CUT IT OUT, ANNIE!" Ann starts raging around in the sheets.

" **100!** _Akiraaa, where are you~?!_ " she whines.

"Barely started in the bathroom!"

" _Hurry up~! I'm looonely~!_ "

"It's only been like ten seconds! Hold up!"

" _A-ki-raaa~! Cooome ooon~!_ "

" **WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HOLD YOUR HORSES?!** "

"... _Uwaaah…!_ "

After about a minute, Akira walks out of the bathroom and sees a displeased Ann in bed.

" _What took you so long~?_ " she grumbles. Akira dives back into bed and starts punishing her with hard pinches and noogies.

" _Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ " Akira smacks Ann on her head, incredibly annoyed.

"Don't you go turning into Futaba, dammit!" he coldly demands. "I'm fine with just **one** needy baby, thank you!" As she rub her head, Akira smirks at her and pulls her in close.

"Still… It's nice to see you're so addicted to me," he says.

"Wasn't that your master plan from the start?"

"Yeah, it was… Safe to say it actually worked."

" _Hehehe!_ It sure did." After staring at him for a bit, she closes her eyes and extends her chin to request a kiss. Naturally, he granted her request without delay.

" _Hmhm_ … Hey, Akira. Guess what?" she asks.

"What?" She lightly pounces on him and nuzzles on his cheek profusely.

" _I like you, I love you, I wanna be with you_ _ **forever~!**_ " That sudden declaration makes Akira laugh.

" _Ahahaha!_ That is **still** hands-down the cutest and sweetest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"Wait… It is?" Akira blushes and scratches his head.

"Honestly… my heart skipped a beat when you first told me that … You're a really lovable person." Ann lets out a cute 'aw' and hugs him tightly, which he repays in kindness.

"... _Sooo_ … up for round… whatever number it is?" Ann asks. "I lost count."

"After **all that** , you **still** want more?!" Akira laughs.

"I told you, didn't I? … I can't get enough." Akira rolls over with her in his arms to pin her to the bed again and smirks at her.

"Hmph. Gluttonous Gal," he says.

"Prideful Pervert."

" _You know you love me._ " Ready to continue the night of passion, Ann whispers to him before pulling him in for another hot kiss.

"... _More than anything in the world…_ "

 **xxx**

It's the crack of dawn. After a mind-blowing night of bliss, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, Akira having accomplished his goal of marking her as his forever.

The young rebel is the first to stir awake and, to his delight, Ann's peaceful and innocent sleeping face is the first thing he sees.

 _Is there ever a time when you're_ _ **not**_ _beautiful?_ he thinks to himself. His hand gently glides across the side of her smooth, bare body.

 _It caused her so much pain... yet she's let me screw this cursed body to my heart's content since I came home from juvie… How I won her heart, I still have no idea._

That's when his phone alarm goes off, making Ann stir out of her sleep, her eyes semi-focused on his face.

"... _Mm~... Oh..._ _Mornin, Agiwa..._ " she groggily says. Akira turns off his alarm and caresses her right cheek.

" _ **A-ki-ra**_ , you ditz," he chuckles. "Sorry. That woke you, didn't it?" Ann nuzzles her face into his chest.

" _Not really… What time is it?_ "

"I set the alarm to 6:30, so…"

" _Kay…_ " Akira pulls her in and squeezes her tightly.

"So… do you wanna go to the ceremony?" he asks. "Makoto said it's fine if we don't as long as we go to the party." Ann thinks hard as she is blanketed in the warmth of boyfriend's embrace. This will without a doubt be the last time she'll able to feel it in bed for a while. So naturally, she wants to feel it for as long as she can.

With a sweet moan escaping her mouth, her tightest squeeze on his body, and a kiss planted on his neck, Akira takes the hint and hugs her back.

"... Yeah… Me too…"

The two spent the last morning of White Week sleeping in each other's arms before getting ready for their last moment together as a group at the graduation party. The whole day was an irreplaceable Treasure.

...

Afterwards came the day before departure.

 **xxx**

Sojiro sent Akira out to say goodbye to all of the friends he's made during his time in Tokyo.

Having gone around to all the districts to see all the friends that were just roaming around, Akira hopped on a train to Shibuya with Morgana in tow.

"So Mona, if we do find a way to turn you into a human, what're you gonna do after that?" Akira asks. "I doubt my folks would let me take care of some random kid…" Mona goes into deep thought.

"Hm… You think the chief would let me stay with him and Futaba?" he asks. That's when Akira's phone rings. He pulls it out and smiles when he sees Ann's Caller ID. He couldn't have picked up faster.

"Hey! I was just about to call you again!" he exclaims.

"Sorry. I had a quick shoot this morning," she says. "Anyway… you wanna meet up in the mall for a sec?"

"Yeah, of course. Already on my way."

 **xxx**

Ann is standing in the Shibuya Underground Mall, patiently waiting Akira to arrive.

She suddenly feels a pair of strong arms wraps her stomach and a pair of lips smash into her cheek, which makes her giggle.

"I'm so glad you came!" she exclaims.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Akira asks. Ann turns around to hold his hands and sadly smiles.

"I know this won't be the last we'll see each other," she says. "But it's still sad. Especially when it's on our nine month anniversary of all times!"

"Right?! It's like a huge middle finger from the universe!"

"I'm definitely coming over on the holidays though. And I'm gotta try all the food in your town while I'm there!"

"I know you're probably most excited about the sweets, but how about the food at my house?" Ann gets a little flustered.

"Y-Your house? As in… your mom's home-cooking?"

"That too. Plus, I never really cooked anything other than curry during White Week, did I?" Ann nervously smiles.

"Honestly, the thought of that makes me so nervous… but I'm really excited too. But do think your parents will be okay with me?" Akira puts on a big smile.

"No doubt! They'll **adore** you! Thanks to you, I'm not even worried anymore!" Ann smiles for a bit before groaning.

"I just realized something," she says. "I'm gonna have to go on a serious diet first so I can eat all I want when I'm there."

"I-I don't really think you need to worry." Ann digs into her bag and whips out a magazine.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she says. "This is for you. It's a copy of next month's Vague. They did a special feature on me." Akira takes the magazine and gazes at Ann's picture on the front cover.

"I'll be sure to subscribe once I get back home," he says.

"I actually talked about you a little bit in the interview… and about Shiho too… I wonder if she'll ever get around to reading it."

"I'm sure she will… It's for her bestie, after all." Ann puts her right hand over her heart and nods with determination.

"... Modeling can be super tough sometimes," she admits. "But… I'll never give up. No matter what, I need to stay strong, not just for Shiho, but for people everywhere. Oh, and of course… for you." Akira gives her a warm smile, admiring her conviction.

"Don't forget, though," he says. "If you **ever** feel like you're gonna falter, if you **ever** need me, anytime and anywhere… I'll come running to push you on." Ann blushes as she smiles and gives him a tight hug around his waist.

"You haven't even left yet… but I can't wait til we're back together again." Akira hugs her back.

"You and me both."

"I still have a long way to go… but I promise… I'm going to a proper lady someday… **just for you** …" Akira lightly pushes her away with a look of concern on his face.

"T-That doesn't mean you're gonna get rid of your sexy succubus side, are you?!" he asks. "I still need her!" Ann rolls her eyes.

"Calm down. She'll still be around."

"Good." The couple share a loud laugh before staring into each other's eyes for what will be the last time for a while. Her beautiful sky blue eyes and his eyes of red sin concealed behind dark gray. Two pairs of eyes that they've become so accustomed to and adore so much.

The young rebels share a one last kiss, quick and simple, before sharing a tight embrace.

"... I'll never be able to say it enough," Akira whispers. "... I love you so much, Ann-pan."

"... I love you too, Kira…"

 **xxx**

And so, the day of departure is here. All of his belongings are packed and ready to be shipped tomorrow. Having said his sorrowful goodbye to his guardian, Akira proudly makes his way to Shibuya to catch the train ride back to his hometown.

As he is walking into the central square, Akira stares intently at the sky in reminiscence. When he first arrived in Tokyo, the vast blue looked like it was poisoned with distortion, like the current state of society was being reflected in it. But now, the blue looks brighter than it has ever been.

 _Back then, I wanted this entire world to be reduced to ash,_ he thinks. _Or rather, I wanted the society that wronged me to burn._

 _ ***honk honk!***_

 _And I actually managed to do it. Set the current world ablaze and create a better one from the remains. Though it'll take some time for it to form completely._

 _ ***honk honk honk honk! honk honk!***_

 _Still… the sky of a free world is always really bright, huh?_

 _ ***honk honk honk honk! honk honk honk honk! honk honk honk honk! honk honk honk honk!***_

… _Okay, who the hell keeps honking their horn like crazy?!_

When he looks ahead to search for the car, he is shocked to see a light blue van parked in the middle of the square. The car itself didn't surprise him. It was who was in the car that caught him off guard: his band of thieves.

His best bro and his lover are waving to him from the side of the van.

" _Yoooo! You over there!_ " Ryuji calls out.

" _Hey! Look this way!_ " Ann shouts. An entire ocean of confusion flooded his mind.

"... Okay, what the heck?" he mumbles. As he is staring at the van, Yusuke casually walks up to his side.

"After we said we'd disband," he chuckles. "My word." Akira chuckles as he follows him to the van. Ryuji smirks at Akira.

"Sorry about the weird parkin' job," he says. "The car just died on us right here." Ann lightly bangs on the side of the door.

"Hey Morgana, are you done yet?"

"Huh?! Morgana?!" Akira peeks inside the open hood to see his cat friend working on the engine. Mona, with screwdriver clenched in his teeth, scratches his ear with his hind leg.

" _Hnnnnngh!_ What the heck am **I** in charge of the car again?!" he whines.

" **There** you are, you stupid cat!" Akira exclaims. "I was looking all over for you!" He turns his attention to the inside of the car, seeing Yusuke jump in with everyone else.

"And I thought we were done," Yusuke says.

"It's fine. We're on break," Haru assures.

"Exams are done too, right?" Makoto asks. "C'mon, Akira-kun. Why don't you let us drive you home?" Akira shoots narrow eyes at everyone.

"Well now, my goodbyes from yesterday feel pointless," he grumbles. "And I wasted money on a train ticket, thank you very much." Ann pulls his face towards her and kisses his nose.

"Oh, just shut up and get in the van," she giggles. One look in her eyes was enough to get him to submit. He couldn't possibly say no to spending a bit more time with everyone.

He sighs and hops into the van, sitting down in the center of the middle row. Futaba, who is sitting in the back, hugs him from behind.

" _You really really gotta go?_ " she whines. Ryuji shuts the door and nudges him.

"C'mon, man. No one's forcin you to leave, y'know," he says.

"I know. I'm going back cuz I want to," Akira says. "There's no place like home, after all."

"Still, wipin' your slate clean ain't so easy. See what I mean?" Ryuji gestures everyone towards the black spy car parked a little ways away.

"At it again, huh?" Ann sighs.

"Yeah, we noticed them following us a few times during the week," Akira says.

"Things must be slow these days," Yusuke says.

"Don't mind them," Makoto says. "What they think of us doesn't really matter."

"Yeah. She's right," Ann says. "We can totally do whatever we wanna do." Akira smirks and sits back comfortably in his seat.

"I don't mind. Honestly, they probably **should** keep an eye on me," he jokes. _"There's no telling if and when **"Kira Akira"** will be up to no good again_." Everyone laughs out loud at his jest before Mona hops in, finding his place on Akira's lap.

"The car's fixed," he announces. "Just had to… "borrow" a plug." Makoto turns the ignition key and the engine starts without incident.

"Nice job! On the first try," she says.

"Alright, let's roll!" Ryuji shouts.

As the gang's car pulls into traffic, Akira sees the men in black are frustratingly trying to start up the stalling car. He laughs and pets Mona along his back.

"You little cat burglar!"

" _Mewhehehehe!_ "

" _Anyways_ ," Ryuji says. "Now that we gotcha, we ain't takin ya straight home!" The van pulls up onto the freeway.

"Hey, can ask something?" Haru asks. "My friend's in trouble and I'd like everyone's input."

" _A person in need?_ " Akira asks.

" _Ooooh! Sounds like fun_ ," Futaba snickers.

"If this is any more work, count me out," Yusuke says.

" _Aw, don't be like that, Yusuke._ "

" _You know you want to, Inari~!_ "

"I'm getting out."

 **xxx**

Everyone kept chatting and screwing around with each other, hanging to the last sentimental moment they'll have together for a while, as the van cruised down the road. It was like hanging out in the Mona Car while driving through Mementos. So even without the dreaded Metaverse, their Phantom Thief selves still remain and these selves are what tie them all together.

After hours of rolling down an empty road, the van zoomed out of a tunnel. Everyone jumps from their seats at the first sight they see.

"Look! The sea!" Ann exclaims. They all cheer as they gaze at the vast glimmering blue ocean and the seagulls flying beside the car. The rest of the gang was too busy staring at it to see Akira notice the buildings far off in the distance. They're almost to Kamakura now… but why ruin the moment by telling them that? That's what he settles on as Makoto turns on the radio.

"Man, this all ain't feelin real to me just yet," Ryuji sighs. "Like "It's gotta be a dream" y'know?"

"Hm… a dream, huh?" Ann asks.

"I wouldn't mind that," Yusuke admits.

"We're free to do whatever we want, after all," Morgana points out. Ryuji nods.

"Yeah, guess so," he says. "If you wanna change the world, all you gotta do is see it differently, am I right?" He grins as he nudges both Akira and Ann.

"And **that** is what aesthetics are!" The both of them smile at their idiotic, but golden hearted friend, then at each other. Akira then stares at the sunroof door.

"... Scuse me for a minute. I've always wanted to do this." Akira carefully stands up, opens the roof door, and pops his head out. He is immediately welcomed by the force of wind blasting in his face, blowing his hair back, as he stares down the horizon ahead, feeling a familiar sensation he experienced months ago. Oneness with the wind without any sense of being pinned to the ground. It's the same feeling he had when he shot the bullet of sin that sent the god of the distorted world to oblivion.

He closes his eyes to take in the the weightless feeling, then takes a deep breath and drums on the roof before shouting as loud as he can.

"... _**WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ "

As his entire band of misfits laugh at his sudden outburst, he spots a stray black crow flying beside him, far from where its kind is usually supposed to roam, and nods with great approval.

 _You and I have that in common,_ he thinks. _To hell with the natural order._

The crow caws before ascending into the sky, roaming freely beyond the clouds, just like a thief does…

 _We can go wherever we want… and no one can stop us._

* * *

 **Last Target: Hit**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, it's been a surprisingly long and hard journey, but we've finally reached the end… **of the Tokyo Arc.** For those of you who want more, don't worry. As I said back in the note of the previous chapter, I **will** be doing an after story of what happens when Akira finally returns home. But first, I'm diving straight back into True Protector. Once that's finished, I'll update this story with a brief sneak peak of the after story, its title, and its release window.

So, for those of you who are here just for this story, I hope to see you back here relatively soon. And for those who follow me and have read the first few chapters of True Protector, I'll see you back at the Abyss of Time.

P.S.: I'd like to take this time to thank all viewers of this story. Over seventy thousand views and 36 reviews, this is my most popular fanfic to date. I know it's most likely because this couple is so new, but still. Thank you all for your love and support! And I promise that the after story won't disappoint!

Peace! :)


	36. Update and A Statement

K'yo, guys! :) It's your boy! Thought I'd take this time to give you gives another update.

Getting back into writing has been really hard lately. I dunno why exactly. I sit at my PC on Google Docs to type, but I instantly feel... tired. Like I don't have any drive to write like I used to. Plus, IRL shit.

But don't worry. I'm not gonna abandon you guys. I said I was going to finish True Protector and start the Shots Through The Heart sequel and that's what I'm gonna do. Sorry and, if you stick around, thanks.

* * *

Now, I wanna take this time to make my own personal statement. This is to all the current Fanfic authors and readers thinking about starting online Fanfic writing.

If you go through with doing this, **you are SO brave.** Maybe you're a writer who's skills have been genuinely praised by family, teachers, friends, etc. Maybe you're a total novice who wants to see if you have a hidden talent for this. Regardless, willingly stepping into this space (fanfiction websites in general, not just here) as a writer takes a lot of guts. The first step of the journey is always the hardest to take, so naturally the first chapter of your first work is always hardest to post. There are a lot of people on the web who will love your work and encourage you to keep going. But at the same time, there are people who will openly berate you, say your work is awful, and try to to tear you down. That's just the world we live in. But whatever happens, **please don'** **t give up!**

Whether people say you're amazing or you suck, never stop trying to improve. Use the positive and negative comments to drive you onward to getting better. Whichever side the majority is on, use those comments to assess yourself and hone your skills.

Here's one thing you definitely shouldn't do though: If there is a time where everyone seems to love your work, but one person comes along and starts badmouthing you, not liking your story, but going on reading just so they can berate you even more, **GIVE THEM THE HAND.** They're just a black spot of oil in a big sea of clear water. No on can ever appease the entire world, so if a humongous batch of readers praise one of your tales to high heaven, be proud of yourself and don't let one or two people stop you.

I know this is kinda outta the blue, but... I actually had a problem with recently (by the time this post.) The next part is gonna be me calling out that person (which is something I've never done before), so it's about to get ugly. If you don't like drama, **y** **ou can** **stop reading right now.**

* * *

 **Dear linkjames24,**

3 things:

1) Thank you SO much for reading my story, "P5: Shots Through The Heart". ;)

2) Me bad at action scenes: YOU'RE RIGHT. And I am aware of this. Still, the fights I wrote about in detail felt too important to just blow off, so I went for it. I realize they are bad and I humbly apologize for that.

And 3) Let me get something straight.

Fanfiction is a genre that allow authors to whatever types of stories they want about certain media they want (Realitiy shows, IRL celebrity drama, cartoons, anime, video games, etc.). Whether they build upon certain aspects of original stories or ignore the original all together and create something new, the authors have the power to do WHATEVER THEY WANT in their stories. They want the original to take place in a different place? **Okay.** They want to change the personalities of certain characters? **Awesome.** They want to do a crossover stories a bunch of different universes? **GO BANANAS!** YOUR story, YOUR rules! That's what every fanfic writer knows.

Yet from what I read (correct me if I'm wrong)... you sir seem to have this **really big issue** that I changed Akira's character. Like, he's calm and collected IN THE GAME, but I turned him into this shy weirdo who swears and can turn into a complete badass IN **MY STORY.** Something that I'm **allowed to do** cuz it's a FANFIC piece. Oh. And I took a brief look at your profile. I couldn't help but notice the 2 crossover stories in your stock of 14. 14 that I'm pretty sure you're aware that you could do whatever you want with and did so.

To sum up... **You're trash talking my story and my skills as a writer because I did something that I'm ALLOWED TO DO?**

 **...**

CONGRATULATIONS! You've earned a very special, limited edition Owen Wilson "Wow"! For what, you ask? For being really **retarded,** really **jelly,** or even **BOTH!**

YOU pull the SAME SHIT with YOUR stories (which might be good, I'm not gonna bother to read them), but you have the gaul to chew ME out cuz I'M doing it? Tell me. If my story is such trash, why is it as popular as it is, doing **NEARLY FOUR TIMES BETTER** than anyone of YOURS? Because **people LOVE my story!** It's super popular among the JokerxAnn fanbase and even some people who are into other ships love it and have second doubts when they read it! None of them have ever had problems with how I did Akira's character cuz they love what I did.

Yet, look at you. Whining that my Akira is OOC from the one in the game. He doesn't have to be the same in the fanfic since I can do what I want in my story, so WHO THE FUCK CARES?! Apparently, YOU. A close minded, whiny, disgraceful, disrespectful, hypocritical ASSFUCKER who wastes his time hating on a well-written story, which gets tons of awesome reception, and reading it just so you can continuously rail on it! Like I said, I don't usually call out people, but you insulted my work for such a DUMBASS reason, so you left me no choice.

Keep in mind, if you hate the way I write, I don't care. Your opinion is YOUR opinion. This only happened cuz you started being a little BITCH about it.

You called me damn child in one of your reviews... but **who's the REAL child here?** Obviously, it's YOU. Cuz I'm the adult that had to chew your STUPID ass out. You wanna bark back? You'll be barking at the hand.

Peace.


	37. Coming Soon

A year ago, an innocent country boy in Japan was wrongly branded a criminal by a malevolent will. Cast out of his home, he was forced to move out to the big city of Tokyo to serve out his one-year of probation. He was expecting to just live the honest school life he had always lived, but he got way more than that.

Not only was his false criminal record made public to his school, labeling him as an outcast, but he was dragged into the distorted world of human cognition, the Metaverse, and forced to take part in a deadly game with the fate of the world on the line. Most people would buckle under that kind of weight. Not **this** boy, however.

Fueled by rage and the desire to burn down the rotten society around him, his rebellious will was set free as he awakened to the power of the heart known as Persona. With this power in hand, he gathered a ragtag team of misfits who awakened to the same power to form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, an organization dedicated to reforming society by stealing the hearts of the wicked in the name of justice and freedom.

After going through many ups and downs and escaping death countless times, the Phantom Thieves emerged victorious in purging their world of corruption and laying down the groundwork for a new world to be born. Now, having accomplished his ultimate goal, met irreplaceable friends, found the love of his life, and given the world a chance to change for the better, sinful but righteous Trickster, Akira Kurusu, is enjoying his peaceful ride back home.

…

Or rather, he's **struggling** through his **troublesome** one.

 **xxx**

Akira: "... **Life… Just why?** "

Morgana: "C'mon! Don't let up! 1… 2… 3… **PUUUSH!** "

(Author's Note: Any FFXV fans out there? Sing along with me: … Oh darlin', **darlin! Staaand, by me!** )

Stranded on a freeway along the shoreline, Akira, along with his senpai, Haru and Makoto, his art school friend, Yusuke, his best bro, Ryuji, his "baby sister", Futaba, and his lover, Ann, grunt loudly as they push their van down the road while their cat friend, Morgana, keeps the wheel steady.

"Quit slacking off, Ryuji!" Morgana shouts. "All your brainpower's been turned into muscle! **Use it!** "

 **"Can it, cat! Nggggggh!"**

"Can we **please** take a break?!" Futaba whines. "I think my arms are about to fall off!"

"Yeah, let's take a breather!" Makoto says. The group immediately drops to the asphalt and wipe the sweat off their faces, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

"I **still** don't get how the hell you guys forgot to put gas in the damn van!" Akira groans.

"We **didn't!** " Ann says. "We got a full tank right before we came to pick you up!"

"Makoto, how old **is** this thing?!" Ryuji asks.

"Apparently, my father had it since he was a teenager," Makoto answers. "I think this is the first time it's ever had problems like this."

"And it hasn't been used since, correct?" Yusuke assumes. "Then it should no surprise that time has done her in… Still."

"God~ Why **now,** of all times~?!" Ann whines.

"How close are we from the nearest gas station?" Haru asks. Futaba whips out her phone and checks the map. The answer does not please her.

"...Another! **Freaking! MIIIIILEEEEEE~!** "

PToH: " **Uggggggh…** "

As everyone is dreading their misfortune, Akira spots a vehicle far in the distance coming towards them. As it gets closer, he jumps from the ground and points at it.

" **Tow truck, 12 o'clock!** " Everyone, seeing the truck, jumps up and starts doing everything they can to get the driver's attention. Akira, Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke use their phones to flash the sun towards them, Ann and Futaba start shouting and waving, and Ryuji starts waving his jacket around. Alas, the truck just zooms right past them.

" **DAMMIT!** " Ryuji curses. Akira's shoulders slump.

"Some chill ride home…" he mumbles. Ann crosses her arms and sighs.

"Yeah. Maybe we should've just let you take the train after all," she says. Akira smiles and shakes his head.

"Nah. I get to hang out with you guys a little more. It's fine." As all of the pushers try to catch their breath, Morgana starts meowing.

"Hey guys! Look!" Everyone heads to the front of the van and see the tow truck start to slow down and turn right.

"Are they… turning around?" Yusuke asks. After turning all the way around, the truck starts slowly moving towards them.

"They're coming back!" Ann shouts. After stopping right in front of them, the female driver hops out of the vehicle.

"You kids need a hand?" she asks the group.

"Our van ran out of gas," Makoto says. The driver takes a good look at the van.

"Huh. Haven't seen one of these in a while. What, you dig this up from the scrap heap?"

"It's her late father's old van," Yusuke says, gesturing towards Makoto. "It's been years since its last use."

"What's the trip?" Ryuji wraps an arm around Akira's neck.

"Tokyo to Kamakura," he says. "We're takin' this guy home."

" Wooo! Yeah, y'all're gonna have a hard time makin' a round trip. I'm surprised y'all even got **this** far." The driver shoots a smile at them.

"Tell ya what. I'll take y'all as far as the gas station, but I'll do a little work on this dino to make yer lives easier, free of charge. I'll even toss in a full tank. How bout that?" Everyone's faces brighten up at the driver's generosity.

"For real?!" Ann exclaims. "Thank you **so** much!" The driver walks back over to her truck.

"Don't mention it. You kids just hop in the van and wait." The band of thieves get back in the van and sit back as the tow truck makes a U-turn and backs up close to them. The driver then gets out to hook the truck up to the van, them gets back in to start driving down the road with the van being dragged behind her.

It seems that Lady Luck is being merciful now.

* * *

 **Persona 5: Heart Flight Home**

 **Coming in June**

 **Only on AO3**


End file.
